The Lonely Fox
by Morak120
Summary: It has been 2 and a half years since Naruto left his home. His village thought he was dead, Sakura has become even more confusing than before, and the villagers are out for his head. Yep.. Things seem to just keep getting worst. (RE: Chapter 2 is up!) Warning slight Lemon/Lime very late in the story. Only one though.
1. Chapter 1 Beginnings arent always happy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto/Naruto Shippuuden. it is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Note: This chapter was remade. This is the final product.**

* * *

It was cloudy, rainy, and just out right depressing in the village of Konohagakure.

The streets were empty, as people avoided the storm raging the village.

In the Konoha memorial hospital, a blonde haired boy laid in his bed, staring blankly at the wall.

He touched the whisker tattoos on his face, and gripped them in anger. His cobalt eyes then glanced down to his stomach, staring where the seal would be on his gut.

The blonde was a Jinchuuriki, and his name was Uzumaki Naruto.

"..I failed.."

He touched the bandages that wrapped around his forehead, and flinched slightly as he felt pain electrify through him.

Naruto could only sigh, as he stared up at the ceiling. "How... How could I have failed..?"

He gritted his teeth, as his eyes narrowed, remembering the fight with his lost comrade.. The man he could now say, he hated.. Uchiha Sasuke.

How could he not forget the fight that occurred..

4 days ago..

* * *

_The two stare at each other, as Sasuke pinned the blonde to the cliff side, his sharingan staring hatefully into Naruto's red demonic eyes._

_The raven haired boy growled lowly "Naruto.. How could you.."_

_He punches the blonde hard in the gut, causing air to escape from his lungs._

_"Even for a second..."_

_The Uchiha hit the blonde again, this time, blood went with the air. "Hope to understand what I've gone through? HUH!"_

_The blonde growls, then kicks the Uchiha off. He rushes at the raven haired boy, and punches him in the face. "It's not like I've never suffered, TEME!"_

_Sasuke deflects the Jinchuuriki's kick, then back flips, and rushes through hand signs "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu__!" He launches the large fireball at the blonde, who avoids it with ease._

_Naruto then grabs the Uchiha, and drags him along the ground. "True, you did have a family, so you had it rough when you lost them.."_

_He then spawns over a dozen clones, and chain links them, bashing Sasuke into the cliff side at blinding speeds. "BUT AT LEAST YOU WERE ABLE TO EXPERIENCE THE FEELING OF BEING LOVED!"_

_They stopped when they crashed into a large mountain side, and Sasuke growled "KATON: RYUKA NO JUTSU!"_

_The large fire technique explodes in Naruto's face, melting all the rock around them, and burning the clones to death._

_As the fire recedes, Naruto lays there, eyes widened, as he stares at Sasuke "H..Holy.."_

_The raven haired boy stares bewildered at Naruto, surprised that he survived the technique. "you're too late.. Naruto.. You can't.."_

_He then kicks the blonde off of the edge, then locks him in place so he begins to fall head first. "YOU CAN'T CHANGE MY MIND! NARUTOOO!"_

_A large crashing sound could be heard throughout the area, as Naruto hits the ground head first. Sasuke then heard a large crack from the blonde's skull._

_The Uchiha jumps off of Naruto, as he falls over, and lands into the water, eyes completely widened, but his pupils were gone._

_Everything fades to black for Naruto, as he feels the cold sensation of water rush over him._

_'__**Hmhmhm..**__'_

_'Eh...?'_

_Naruto opens his eyes in shock to see himself in front of the Kyuubi's cage, staring at him menacingly._

_'__**How disappointing...**__'_

_The blonde stares at the cage Soullessly, still out of it from the hit._

_'__**I can't believe.. That a weak little brat like you is supposed to be my jail keeper!**__'_

_His eyes pierce Naruto's soul, as his sick grin only widens_

_'__**If you want more power... Just ask..**__'_

_Sasuke was about to turn away, but his eyes widen as Naruto begins to stand up, a red chakra forming around him. However, it was different. It wasn't normal chakra._

_The red chakra formed around him.. Like a cloak of some sort. It looked like Naruto was in pain, but the Uchiha wasn't about to let Naruto try anything._

_He rushed up to the blonde, trying to get the drop on him, only for Naruto to punch him square in the face, and knocking him back a good twenty feet._

_"NNNGH! OH GOD!" He grabbed his face in pain, as he felt his nose was completely broken._

_The raven haired boy glared up at Naruto, who was now completely engulfed by the cloak. He then wiped blood from his nose "Alright, then.. Let's do this.."_

_The two clash, deflecting each hit thrown. However, what shocks the Uchiha, is when Naruto begins to speed up._

_'W-What's going on!'_

_His sharingan picks up Naruto's attack, and he tries to avoid it, only to get hit anyways._

_His eyes widen as the tail behind Naruto begins to thrash around, and fly at the Uchiha._

_'T-The cloak.. It's like the thing has a mind of its own!'_

_He jumps over the tail, then rushes at the blonde, and punches him in the gut, then in the face._

_Naruto didn't flinch, he just looked at Sasuke with pure malice._

_He then grabbed the raven haired boy, and threw him into the cliff wall, as hard as he could._

_"Hmhm.. Well.. It looks as if I don't have a choice.. Huh?"_

_Naruto's eyes begin to widen at the fact that, not only did Sasuke get up, he was now changing._

_The curse mark over took the raven haired boy. His skin was now a dark tanned color, his eyes now black, his hair was twice as long as before, and now purple, and two gigantic hands sprouted out from his back._

_Sasuke smirked "Get ready.. NARUTO!" His speed picked up exponentially, as he ran at Naruto, and punched him hard in the face._

_The blonde tries to keep up, but was failing quickly._

_Sasuke grew claws on his hands, and began tearing Naruto's skin up._

_Naruto roared fiercely as he grabbed Sasuke's wrist, and bent it in another direction, breaking it instantly. "AUGH! You little..!"_

_Naruto then headbutts the Uchiha, and kicks him away._

_They were now on opposite sides of the river. Both were completely exhausted, both were almost out of chakra._

_Both, only had one trump card left._

_Sasuke put his hand down, and began charging chakra into it "Chidori..."_

_Naruto's fangs grew as his anger grew, he then put his hand out, and, with the Kyuubi's help, formed an orb of chakra in his hand. "Rasengan.."_

_The two then jumped at each other, both knowing this was the final attack, and all they could do, was scream._

_"NARUTOOO!"_

_"SASUKEEE!"_

_They both threw their techniques forward, as the attacks made contact._

_"RASENGAN!"_

_"CHIDORI!"_

_The technique exploded, causing an orb of energy to wrap around them. Sasuke, quickly thinking, punched Naruto hard in the gut, now that his defenses were open._

_Naruto's eyes widened as he felt the hit. Then, as he was about to lose consciousness, scratched Sasuke's forehead protector, putting a mark right through the leaf symbol._

* * *

That's all Naruto could remember. After that, everything else was either a total blur, or he was unconscious. He gripped his bed sheets, as he bit his lower lip in frustration at the thought of losing, and failing his mission.

The blonde's eyes fully open, as he hears the door open. He looks up to see the last person he was expecting.

"H-Hey.. Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly, her pink hair reached just to her shoulders, she wore a red combat dress, green shorts, and sported blue shoes, and a blue forehead protector. Her sad emerald eyes stared back into his.

She was the love of his life, Haruno Sakura.

The pinkette walked in, giving him a weak smile. The blonde looked at her in total confusion "W-What're you doing here, Sakura-chan?"

She proceeded to put a flower in a vase on his bedside table, not looking at him. "I came here to see you, of course."

Naruto's guilt for failing the mission grew even more, as he looked down, anguish filling his face.

_'I feel like such a bastard.. I couldn't even bring back the guy she loves..'_

"S-Sakura-chan.."

She then looked at him, trying as hard as she could to smile. "You're in rough shape, but I'm glad you're-"

"I couldn't keep my promise!"

Sakura stares at Naruto in shock, who was looking down, daring not to show his face to her. "I.. I promised.. That I would bring him back to you... So you would be happy! You would have.. The man you love.."

He then rubbed his eyes as he felt tears build up. "But I couldn't do it! I couldn't do it, because I wasn't strong enough!.. And all I did.. Was disappoint you.."

The pinkette was certainly surprised, to say the least, at hearing Naruto's guilt covered words. She then sighed in response "You didn't disappoint me."

His eyes widened at this, as he looked at her. "W-What?"

Sakura looked away, toward the cloudy sky, staring off into space. "You did everything you could, to try to bring Sasuke-kun back."

She then gives him a sad, yet genuine smile "If anything.. I should be saying sorry... No one should go through what you did."

Naruto's eyebrows creased upwards "Sakura-chan..."

The blonde looked down, smiling sadly, as he closes his eyes for a moment.

_'Right... No time to feel guilty.. I'm doing this for her.. After all..'_

He then gave her his fox-like grin "Don't worry, I'll bring him back for sure! I'll get stronger, then I'll make that Teme come back! It's a promise of a lifetime, after all!"

Sakura laughed slightly, as she turned to the door way "Baka.. Thanks.." With that, she walked out, leaving the blonde alone.

"Well, that was interesting to hear."

The blonde blinked, then looked back over to see Shikamaru walking in, and leaning against the wall. "Shikamaru?"

The black-haired boy rubbed the back of his neck "Who else?"

Naruto chuckled slightly at this, before his expression sharpened slightly. "How are the others..?"

Shikamaru was expecting to hear this, as he walked to the window, staring out at the rain. "Well, Neji just got out of surgery... They said he'll be alright. Chouji will be fine, too.. He's now eating, to regain his strength."

Naruto's expression began to soften slightly, as Shikamaru continued "Kiba's sleeping, he's suffering from chakra exhaustion, but he's recovering." He then pointed to himself. "As for myself, I'll be out of this sling in a couple of weeks."

Naruto sighed slightly in relief "I'm glad.." He then gritted his teeth slightly, as he grabbed his blanket "I'm.. I'm sorry you guys had to go through that.."

The pony tail wearing boy put his good arm, under his bad arm, giving it some support. "Don't worry about it, man. While it was troublesome.. Sasuke is our comrade, so we at least had to try."

Shikamaru's tired looking eyes shift toward him "Now.. What I want to know is.. Why did you go through so much trouble?"

Naruto looked at him in surprise "Eh?"

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head in slight annoyance "I understand wanting to go after Sasuke, because he was a comrade.. But, you were even more impatient than usual, you were overly serious.. You weren't acting like yourself at all."

The blonde's eyes widen as he looks to the side, only to hear Shikamaru speaking again "..Is it about Sakura, and what she said to you before we left?"

Naruto didn't answer, he just nodded slowly, causing Shikamaru to sigh ".. I'm gonna be completely honest with you, Naruto.. Why are you going through so much trouble for her?"

The black-haired boy turns fully to the blonde "For years, she's treated you terribly, never giving a second thought about you when something bad happens.." He then rubs the back of his head again "While it's technically none of my business.. In my opinion, after being treated like that.. Then being _begged_ by that same person..? I wouldn't be able to accept.."

Naruto gave a half-hearted smile, as he looked down, a shadow hanging over his eyes. "..You know what.. I dunno.."

He then looks to the side, biting his lower lip. "I guess... I just want to make her happy... Even if it means I'm left behind.."

Shikamaru's eyes open fully as he looks at the blonde jinchuuriki "Naruto.."

The blonde then gives his friend a smile "I'm fine though.. Really.. I've already come to terms with the fact that she loves that Teme.."

Shikamaru sighs, as he gives the blonde a fist bump "Well then... Good luck, with this whole troublesome situation, Naruto." With a wave, the black-haired boy walks out of the room.

Naruto stared at the doorway, before clutching the blanket, as his bottom lip quivered.

_'It still fucking hurts, though..'_

He then laid back in the bed, closing his eyes, hoping that sleep would help him get away from this whole mess.

* * *

"Oi, Gaki, wake up."

Naruto's eyes slowly open as he looks over to his window, and his eyes widen slightly to see an old man with long white hair, a metal forehead protector, red robes with green pants, and red marks on his face.

It was his second mentor, Jiraiya.

Naruto fully sat up, his eyes completely widened "W-What're YOU doing here, Ero-sennin!"

Jiraiya chuckled at the boys shock, then raised a finger "You said you wanted to be trained, right?"

The blonde blinked at this, then nodded "Yeah, why?"

The toad sage then folded his arms, giving Naruto a toothy smirk "Well then, pack your bags! 'Cause you're getting your wish!"

Naruto's jaw dropped at this."E-EH? Seriously? AWESOME!"

Jiraiya laughed at the boy's reaction "I thought you might like that. Well, you'll have plenty of time, cause we'll be gone for 2 years."

That's where Naruto's joy ended, at a screeching halt, as he looked at Jiraiya in surprise "T.. That long?.."

The white-haired man looked at him "Yeah, that a problem?"

The blonde looked to the side, uneasiness settling in him. "W-Well.. I want to get Sasuke back as soon as possible.. Can I really afford two years..?"

Jiraiya sighs at this, as he walks over, and puts a hand on Naruto's shoulder, as he gets down to eye level "Look, Naruto.. I'm going to be real with you, here.. The Akatsuki is after you.."

Naruto raised a brow to this "Akatsuki?.."

The older man nodded "Hai.. They are a group of rogue ninja.. Who are after what is inside of you.. The Kyuubi.."

Jiraiya then stood up, and walked over to the window "True, we would be training.. But it would also serve as a way to keep the Akatsuki away from the village."

Naruto looked down, grimacing "This damned fox is causing trouble for me, again..."

The white-haired man took notice of this, then smiled "Think about it this way, you'll be able to get stronger when we're gone, and your chances of being able to bring back Sasuke will go up!"

Naruto's eyes lit up at this, before smiling "Oh yeah? Well then.. I'll do it!"

Jiraiya then opens the window "Alright, be ready to pack your things, we leave in two days." With that, he jumps out, and disappears into the night.

The blonde laid back, and stared up at the ceiling, he could feel himself healing up, he figured it would only be another day until he would be able to leave.

He then raised his hand up, and stared at it, and absent smile placed on his features.

_'I'll get stronger, Sakura-chan... I'll bring Sasuke back to you... So you can finally be happy..'_

With that, he slowly fell asleep, swearing that he heard the fox laughing in spite of him.

* * *

Naruto slowly walked out the door of his house, those two days went by in a snap for the blonde.

He was able to quickly pack his things no problem, and clean his house spotless. He then locked the door, there wasn't any sort of expression on his face, he was.. emotionless.

_'..Is it right to not tell anyone that I'm leaving?...'_

The blonde then shook his head, shrugging slightly.

_'Ah well, I'm sure they all want a break from my wild antics, anyways..'_

Naruto slowly walked down the stairs of his apartment building, and found Jiraiya waiting for him at the bottom.

The old man looked up at him with a smirk "Ready?"

Naruto nodded in confirmation "Hai."

They walk down the streets, and as they did so, Naruto turned his head to the Hokage monument, and smirked at the Yondaime's head.

_'I will surpass you.. Just wait and see..'_

He then continued forward, with an eager smile on his face.

Jiraiya however, had a pretty good idea what was going on in the boy's head.

_'He probably wants a break from this place.. After living the kind of life he did, it would make sense..'_

The two walk out of the village, looking forward to the adventure that awaits them.

* * *

A few weeks had pass since then, Sakura was walking through the streets of Konoha, making a bee-line for the Hokage tower.

Why would she want to go there? Well, she needed to know something. More specifically, where the hell Naruto went.

She put her finger to her chin, as the thought kept circling in her mind.

_'Just where the hell did that baka go? I checked his house a few days back, I checked the training field, hell I checked Ichiraku, but he's nowhere!'_

_'__**Ya know, it's just awesome that you only NOW care about where the hell Naruto went.**__'_

The pinkette raised a brow at the sudden sarcasm her inner self was spouting.

_'Huh, what's your problem?'_

_'__**YOU ARE! Honestly... You've been cooped up in your room for weeks crying your eyes out over Sasuke, and you only NOW notice that Naruto is gone!**__'_

Sakura looked to the side, folding her arms as she kept on walking.

_'T-That's...'_

_'__**Naruto nearly died trying to bring Sasuke back to us, and you barely bat an eyelash at him! Oh yeah, sure, you go and visit him a few weeks back in the hospital, only after I fucking guilt tripped you into realizing that Naruto almost fucking died for YOU!**__'_

She bit her lower lip as she looks down, feeling guilt rushing through her.

_'..I'm such a bitch...'_

_'__**Fuck yeah, you are.**__'_

The pinkette begins to walk up the stairs of the tower, looking down as the guilt flowed through her.

_'...I shouldn't be so cold to him.. I should be nicer.. Try to be a good friend to him..'_

_'__**A real friend, you mean.**__'_

_'..Right.. Because you're right.. He is doing this for me.'_

She walked through the halls of the tower, as even more guilt began to rush through her.

_'..I should also be more useful to him..'_

_'__**Hm?**__'_

_'I can't do anything in a fight.. I'm only book smart.. I don't know good strategies, I can't fight as well as he can.. I'm just.. A burden...'_

She reached the hokage's door, and knocked on the door, and slowly opened it, and to her luck she was awake. "A.. Ano.. Hokage-sama?"

The hokage looked up, and gave her a slight smile "Ah, Sakura, come in."

She was an older woman, but you wouldn't know it thanks to her age altering abilities. She has long, light blonde hair that she puts into two pig tails near the base of her neck. She wears a green jacket, and under that a gray shirt with a long V-neck, revealing a lot of cleavage from her rather large chest. She also sports navy blue pants, and black high heel shoes.

She was the Godaime: Senju Tsunade.

Tsunade picked up her coffee, and took a relaxing sip, as she opened an eye at the pinkette "You seem to be doing better."

Sakura nodded, giving the blonde woman a small smile. "Hai.. It took some time.. But, I decided it's time to move on."

Tsunade smirked slightly as she laced her fingers together, and propped her shoulders on the table. "That's very good. Now.. What can I help you with?"

Sakura looked to the side, unsure of how to ask this "W-Well.. Do you, by any chance, know where that baka Naruto is? I haven't seen him since I checked on him at the hospital a few weeks back."

Tsunade raised a brow to this, as she fully sat up "You don't know?"

Sakura just stared at the godaime, her silence answering Tsunade's question, who only sighs, as she closes her eyes. "I'm surprised, I thought he would've told _you_ of all people." Tsunade opens her eyes, staring right at the pinkette.

"Naruto left with Jiraiya."

The pinkette's eyes fully opened at this "Seriously? Well, when should he be expected back?"

The blonde stood up, and walked over to the window. "They won't be back for 2 years, Sakura.."

Sakura's eyes widen slightly at this, as she looks down.

_'T.. Two years..?'_

_'__**Well great, now your apology will have to be on hold.**__'_

She then clenches her fists, as she gritted her teeth.

_'I just know that... He'll spend all that time, training himself to exhaustion, so he can keep his promise to me..'_

_'__**Probably.. You know how that baka is.**__'_

Sakura then raises her head, eyes locked on Tsunade "Tsunade-sama!"

The blonde looks at the younger girl in confusion "Yes?"

Sakura then bows respectfully "Please, train me!"

Tsunade's eyebrow raises to this, as she turns to the pinkette fully. "Eh? Train you?"

The pinkette nods to this "Yes! I wish to increase my skills as a ninja!"

The blonde hokage walks over to the pink haired girl, and puts a hand on her shoulder. "Is that the only reason?"

Sakura looks to the side, as she stands straight up, biting her lower lip. "Naruto went through hell, because of me... Now, he's going through rigorous training.."

Her eyes then sharpen, confidence growing "I can't just sit around, and do nothing after everything he has done for me."

Tsunade's eyes fully open at this, surprised by Sakura's resolve, before smiling "Well said, Sakura."

She then turns around, hands crossed behind her back "Alright then, I will train you!"

Sakura's eyes lit up instantly at this "R-Really? Arigatou!"

Tsunade then turned her head slightly, showing a rather menacing stare "Don't expect it to be easy! I will bring you to the depths of hell and back!"

Sakura felt her spine shiver at this in slight fear, before nodding "H-Hai, I understand!"

The blonde then stuck her tongue out "And who knows, if you ask nicely, I might also teach you how to get puppies like these!" As she said this, she pointed to her chest.

This caused the pinkette to go completely red in the face "T-That is _not_ what I'm here for, Tsunade-sama!"

* * *

The next several months were definitely strenuous for the young Haruno. She had increased her strength, dexterity, agility, and endurance.

That wasn't all, though. She had also learned how to use her chakra for healing properties.

After working a shift at her new job in the hospital, the pinkette walked through the streets, drinking a thermos of coffee, as she yawned loudly.

She looked up at the sky, dark, menacing clouds were building up. She then looked forward, taking another gulp of her coffee.

_'Looks like a storm is coming..'_

_'__**Indeed. Hm..**__'_

_'What?'_

_'__**It's been nearly a year since Naruto left. We haven't had any word from Jiraiya to know how he's doing.**__'_

To this, Sakura just shrugged nonchalant.

_'They might just be busy.'_

_'__**I guess...**__'_

_'Huh, normally I'm the one who's worried, why are you?'_

_'__**I just.. I have a feeling something is wrong.. I know you do to.**__'_

_'What makes you say that?'_

_'__**I am you, after all.**__'_

Sakura sighed, as she bit her lower lip. True, she's been having a bad feeling for the last few days. However, she's been trying to ignore it.

As she walked up the stairs, rain began to fall from the cloud covered skies, causing Sakura to rush into the tower.

She then ran her hand through her hair, getting out the rain water, as she sipped her coffee.

_'The weather doesn't help itch off my bad feeling, either..'_

As she walks through the halls, her eyes fully open as she picks up something.

Blood. There was blood trailing along the floor.

She looked forward, as she kept walking, and saw that it went into her master's office.

She walked to the door, and opened it. "Shishou? Why is there blood on th-"

Her eyes widen slightly, when she sees Jiraiya sitting against the wall, blood rushing from cuts all over his body.

Tsunade growls slightly, as tears beginning to build up in her eyes. "Baka..! How could you let yourself get hurt like this..!"

He flinches slightly, as he feels pain rush through him. "G-Gomen.."

The pinkette slowly stepped into the room "J-Jiraiya-sama?"

Both their eyes widen as they look over at Sakura. Jiraiya then looks to the side, his face filled with pain, and sorrow.

The pinkette steps forward "W-What's going on..?" She hesitated, she feared to ask the next question.

"Where is Naruto..?"

Tsunade bit her lower lip, her already strained eyes only grew with more sorrow. Jiraiya gritted his teeth in self loathing, as his fists trembled.

The white-haired man looked down, as Tsunade continued to heal him. "We.. We were ambushed by the Akatsuki..."

Sakura's eyes slowly began to widen.

_'No..'_

Jiraiya's eyes began to twitch, as tears built up "There was so much of his blood.. But no body.." He then looks at her "Naruto is.."

"No.."

Both sannin look at Sakura in shock, whose eyes were twitching, and a fake smile was on her face "Is this another genjutsu training, Shishou..?"

Tsunade bit her lip harder, as tears began to run down her face. "Sakura.."

Sakura felt tears beginning to build in her eyes. "Because... While I was able to see through the others.. This one is.. Pretty difficult."

The pinkette's eyebrows twitched as she closed her eyes, the tears building up more. "Kind of a low trick though, if you ask me..."

Tsunade couldn't take this anymore, seeing her student refusing to see the truth was more than she could bear. She then got up, and placed a hand on one of Sakura's shoulders "Sakura.. This isn't a test..."

Sakura's eyes widened greatly, when Tsunade placed something cold, and hard in her hand. She looked down, and was shocked, to see it was a forehead protector.

It was Naruto's.. It was covered in blood stains, _his_ blood stains. The cloth was torned, the metal was scratched, and dented.

Tsunade's eyebrows creased upwards, choking slightly, as she let the words slip out.

"Naruto is dead..."

"NO!"

Both sannin jump at this, as Sakura grips the forehead protector in her hand, as tears began to slowly run down her face. She then ran out of the room, not caring about Tsunade calling out to her.

She ran through the halls at full speed, tears rushing from her eyes.

_'He's not dead.. He's not dead..'_

She busted through the door to the roof, as she climbed the stairs to the open roof, the rain coming down hard.

Sakura knew the truth, she was just so reluctant to admit it to herself.

_'HE CAN'T BE DEAD!'_

Her running slowly came to a halt, as she stood in the middle of the roof, rain covering her from head to toe.

She then stared up at the sky, tears running down her face, as she absently ran her fingers along the damaged metal plate of his forehead protector.

_'N.. Naruto..'_

The pinkette fell to her knees, as she screamed out in agony, letting the tears openly flow from her eyes. As she did, a bolt of lightning crashed in the background, the skies themselves mourned along with her.

_'I lost them both.. I lost Sasuke-kun to Orochimaru.. And I lost Naruto to the Akatsuki..'_

She stared at the ground, as the tears fell from her eyes. She tightened her grip on the protector.

_'...I couldn't even try to make up for all the horrible things I've done..'_

_'__**There is at least one thing you could do...**__'_

_'Yeah... I'm going to do what he would have wanted me to do.. I'm going to bring Sasuke-kun back..'_

She then looks forward, tears still rushing from her eyes. "Naruto.. I am so sorry.."

* * *

A week later, a funeral was held for the blonde jinchuuriki, officially labled 'MIA'.

Sakura slowly walked out of her home, dressed in black. Her eyes had bags under them, and her pupils were faded. She had cried for hours the night before, only having about 4 hours of sleep under her belt.

She slowly trudged through the dark streets of the village, the sky was once again covered with dark clouds.

_'__**This is actually effecting you worse than Sasuke leaving.**__'_

Sakura legitimately snarled at this.

_'It's one thing if someone betrays your home.. AT LEAST HE'S STILL ALIVE!'_

That shut her inner self up, as she kept going, her anger leaving her quickly, as it was once again drowned in sorrow.

Her eyes glanced up, as she saw her sensei, adorning black wear over his normal dark blue with green vest jounin wear, his light gray hair, looking dark gray as it was wet from the light rain that was now falling. He also wore a black mask, instead of a dark blue one.

It was her Jounin instructor: Hatake Kakashi.

Kakashi walked side by side with his young student. He glanced over to see nothing but empty sorrow on her features. Her eyes were empty, depressing.

He grimaced as he looked to the side. He knew what it was like to lose teammates. After all, both of his died in combat.

However, by the time they were both dead, he was battle hardened, he was used to death.. Sakura wasn't.

They arrived at the memorial stone. It was a small funeral, to say the least.

The only people there, consisted of the Konoha 11, along with Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, Mitarashi Anko, Sarutobi Asuma, Maito Gai, Umino Iruka, and Yuhi Kurenai.

They all had pained looks on their faces, but none as bad as Sakura. Who, the moment they put Naruto's name on the memorial stone, literally fell to her knees, crying into her hands.

Yamanaka Ino, her best friend, literally rushed to her side, and hugged the sorrow filled pinkette.

Sakura's crying only got worse, as the rain came down harder. Ino, looking down, bit her lip.

_'She's lost so much in such a short amount of time...'_

She hugged Sakura as tight as she could, doing the only thing she could think of, being there for her friend.

* * *

That day echoed through Sakura's mind, even two years later.

She now stood, wearing a red combat shirt, pink combat skirt, and dark blue combat shorts. She is now sporting a red forehead protector, black fingerless gloves, and black high heel combat boots.

Her eyes glared in the cave, at the one man who stood between her, and reaching Orochimaru. Sasori of the red sand.

Sakura tightened her fists, as she stood next to the Sunagakure elder Chiyo. She glanced at the elder, her sharpened look not fading "Chiyo-sama.. Make sure you don't get hit.. I know he's still using that poison that he got Kankuro with.. I just don't know what he's got it laced on.."

Sasori huffed slightly, his gruffy voice showing he was clearly unamused "If you two are done chatting.. Why don't we get this over with.."

The pinkette took her stance, as Sasori opened his coat "Since you were capable of destroying a boulder of that size.. I may as well use my second most powerful puppet."

Sakura's eyes widen as a puppet, the size of a full-grown man, appears from his cloak.

"That sick bastard..!"

The pinkette looked over at the older woman, eyes still widened "What?"

Chiyo growls lowly in frustration "That's the third Kazekage...!"

Just then, Sakura jumps out-of-the-way of the puppet swiping at her with hidden blades.

She keeps back flipping away from one attack, after another. She then growls, and proceeds to kick the puppet in the jaw.

It then gets sent flying back, but not before shooting iron sand out of its mouth, causing a large block of it to appear above the pinkette.

Her eyes widen as chakra fuels through her arms, she then raises her arms up, and catches the block of iron sand.

Chiyo's eyes widen at this "The only other person who would be capable of doing that is.. Tsunade-hime!"

Sakura begins to shake as her muscles tense, and veins begin to buldge from her arm "F-Fuck..!"

Her eyes then widen, as she feels a shot of adrenaline shoot through her "SHANNAROOO!"

She throws the large mass of iron sand at the puppet. She not only crushes the puppet, but also hits the wall of the cave, causing it to crumble the cave into nothing.

She breathes deeply, as she sees Sasori recovering, she then smirks.

The pinkette rushes at him, and throws her fist right down on his spine, causing her to shatter the outer shell. "QUIT HIDING!"

Her eyes widen as something fast jumps out of the hole she made, and appears several feet away.

The man was small, a bit feminine, with shaggy red hair. He sighed lowly "Pity.. You easily killed my prized puppet."

He then began to un-button his cloak "However.. Do you really think, I would be done after that?"

He then finishes un-buttoning the cloak "Now.. For my greatest puppet.." He takes the cloak, revealing that he is also a puppet.

Sakura's eyes shrink at this in shock "What.. The..."

Sasori laughs at this "Oh, and that is not all.."

The red-haired puppet then releases seals from his arms, causing one hundred puppets to appear "..You stand no chance.."

Sakura growled, as she saw the puppets drawing swords, she could make out the poison dripping from their blades.

She took out a needle, with the antidote in it, she then stabbed herself in the arm, injecting into herself.

The pinkette then stretched her arms "Time to finish this..."

Her eyes widen as the puppets rush at her at high speeds. She avoids each hit thrown at her, her eyes moving rapidly in every direction.

She then grabs one, and throws it into another, causing the two to shatter. However, they keep coming at her endlessly, as she avoids sword swipes, and poison covered tackles.

Sakura growls as she throws her fist down on one, however, she looks in shock as she's left wide open.

She begins to get slashed by endless swords, getting her sides torn up. Chiyo's eyes widen greatly at this.

"SAKURA!"

The pinkette's eyes open fully, pupils shrunk as she fuels chakra into her fist "**BACK OFF**!" She throws her fist down on the ground, causing a chakra fueled explosion, killing them all.

Sakura then falls to the ground, panting lowly as she puts a hand on her side, slowly healing some of the many cuts.

Sasori claps slowly at this, a small smirk on his face. "Very very impressive."

He then rushes at her, causing her eyes to widen completely, as she has little time to react.

The pinkette stares wide-eyed, as she gets a sword plunged into her gut, her mouth slowly opening as blood rushes out of her mouth.

Sasori then bends down, giving her a smug look "You're out of time."

Sakura's torso shoots up as she falls to the ground, feeling the poison begin going through her.

Pain runs through her spine, as she looks up at Sasori, completely defenseless.

As Sasori was about to finish her off, though..

"Well, what do we have here?.."

The red-haired man raises a brow as he looks over, to see a hooded man, with a mask on walk over. All that could be seen was dark bangs hanging over red canine looking eyes.

Sasori puts a hand on his hip, as he stands up. "Oh, now this is interesting."

The pinkette looks over slowly to see the man walking over, dead silent.

The red-haired man chuckles "First this bitch shows up.. Now yo-!" His eyes widen as he gets a punch to the jaw, going flying back across the cave.

Sakura's eyes widen slightly at this, as the masked man turns to her. At first, she's shaking, but then, he gets down on one knee, and looks at her softly. "This might hurt.. Alright?.."

She shakily nods to him, then grabs his shoulder instinctively in pain as he gently pulls the sword out of her torso.

He flinches a little at her strength, but immediately shakes it off. He then does a seal, then starts moving his hand around.

Sakura groans slightly, as she feels something move through out her body. She then looks in shock as she sees a purple substance flow out of her sword wound in a coat of chakra.

She looks him in the eye, and while they seem terrifying from the fact that they are blood-red.. And look like they belong to a wild animal.. They also seem calm, and caring. To her, it felt a lot like _his_ gaze.

He then got up, and turned away, not before tossing her a blood pill. "You should be able to handle yourself from here... I have other things that need to be taken care of.." With that, the hooded figure turned away, then vanished.

Sakura snapped out of her daze, as she popped the blood pill in her mouth, and began healing her injuries. She then smirked "Whoever that guy is.. I owe him my life."

With that, she rushes at Sasori, who was still recovering from the punch, and proceeded to punch him in the gut.

She then grabbed his core in one quick movement. "I hear you're a man who has a lot of spies.. Do you have one for Orochimaru in particular?"

Sasori chuckles at this "I see you have done your research... However.. Why should I tell you.."

She then growls as she begins to crush his core "TELL ME!"

The red-haired man grunts slightly in pain. "S-Such determination.. For what purpose..?"

Sakura's eyes sharpen as a vein builds. "I've already lost some one dear to me... I will _not_ lose this chance to save Sasuke-kun from that bastard!"

Sasori raises his brows at this, then chuckles, as blood begins to leak out of his mouth. Sakura only now realized she had crushed his core in anger.

He then looks her dead in the eye. "Very well.." She could hear the gears in him slowly stopping. "In ten days.. Go to the bridge of heaven and earth in Kusagakure at noon.."

His head then hangs, as his life slowly fades away. "I have a spy... Working as one of.. Orochimaru's subordinates... We were... Supposed... to rendezvous... There..."

Sakura sighs as she backs off, letting the now empty shell fall to the ground. She then turns back to Chiyo, and her eyes widen "Chiyo-sama.."

The elder woman is clutching her side, due to getting hit from a stray attack. She then puts a hand up "I'm fine.. Really."

The pinkette's eyebrows crease upwards, before shaking her head. "We gotta go.. Sensei might be in trouble."

They both nod, as they then take off.

* * *

When they finally caught up, though, Sakura saw something she wasn't expecting.

There was that same hooded man, who had saved her life only minutes ago, now saving her sensei's life, who was leaning against a tree, clearly out of chakra.

She rushes to Kakashi's side, and begins healing some of his explosion injuries "You alright?"

He nods slowly as his mangekyo sharingan returns to his normal one. "Y-Yeah.. Just over used a technique that I just acquired.." His eyes widen as he looks on at the fight between Deidara and the masked man.

The black hooded man proceeds to jump over the thrown explosive projectiles, causing the one-handed blonde to only grow aggrivated "Stand still you fucking monkey!"

He then chuckles "I wouldn't call myself a monkey..." The hooded figure then picks up the pace, as he rushes up, and kicks Deidara hard in the gut, then punches him in the face.

The blonde growls lowly, as he puts his hand to his mouth, eating all the explosive clay. "Clearly.. I am out matched.."

Just as team Gai gets there, Neji's eyes widen, as his byakugan sees chakra building at an alarming rate inside Deidara. "Everyone! Get back!"

Sakura picks up Kakashi, and begins to rush off, only to look back to see Deidara glowing.

_'We don't have enough time..!'_

_'__**Fuck...**__'_

The hooded man's eyes widen as he grabs Deidara, and leans in close "Let's go for a ride..." He then squats down, charging chakra into his feet.

He then jumps up, high enough to where they would all be safe, as Deidara explodes in his face.

Sakura's eyes widen, as she looks away, cringing.

_'He sacrificed his life... To save us..'_

_'__**Why would a stranger do that..?**__'_

Just then, a man touches down on the ground. "Fuck.. That thing was new too." He then gets up, as his hood literally falls apart in shreds. Revealing golden blonde locks.

He then turned an eye to them. "Looks like he got away, too.."

He then put on a black cloak, with orange flames on the bottom, cracking his neck. "Ah well, not like it matters much-ttebayo."

All of team Gai, and team Kakashi stare in utter shock, to see the very man they thought had been long dead.

None of them could utter a word, all except for Sakura, who shakily spoke out.

"N...Naruto..?"

* * *

Okay! That's the first chapter remade! Only seven to go! And wow.. this mother fucker was long!

Well, to those who are actually reading this, tell me what you think.

Laters.


	2. Chapter 2 What time does to a man

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto: Shippuuden, it is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

The blonde haired boy opens his eyes, his vision somewhat blurry, as he looks at the dull beige colored room.

He slowly gets up, stretching his arms, as he gets off of the bed, and walks over to the coffee maker.

He hears a deep voice yawn, before talking.

_'__**I don't see what the big deal is.. You don't need a hotel room.**__'_

The blonde sighs, as he fixes his coffee, and takes a sip of it.

_'You could have said that a week ago, when we first got here.'_

He then looks out the window, at the nice sunny day.

_'Besides, I'm kinda getting sick of sleeping in trees.'_

He finishes his cup of coffee in one large gulp, then walks into the bathroom. The blonde turns on the shower, then gets in, relaxing his muscles.

It had been three years since Naruto last stepped foot in Konoha. Since then, however, he's changed a lot.

For one, he was much taller than he used to be. Second, his hair was slightly longer, and he had slimmed down a bit. Though, that didn't mean he was lacking muscles.

Then there was his most notable change, his personality. He wasn't goofy, he wasn't loud, random, or happy-go-lucky. Now, he was calm, quiet, serious, and angry.

The blonde sighed as he finished up, then stepped out of the shower. He then dries himself off, and begins to get dressed.

He then grumbles as he puts on his long sleeve black shirt, feeling a bit snug in it. "Are you fucking kidding..? I just bought this thing!"

_'__**Kid, you've worked out a lot since you first got that, it's because of your muscles. You're gonna be a chick magnet now.**__'_

Naruto chuckled slightly at this, as he finished up his morning routine, and walked out of the bathroom, only to be disturbed by a knock on the door.

The blonde walks over to the door, and opens it, revealing a short, old, yet kind man on the other side. He raised a brow to this "Keisuke-san? Do you need something?"

The old man named Keisuke nods quickly, as he looks up at the blonde. "Naruto-chan..! There's something that requires your help..!"

Naruto had helped out the people of this small village a few times, one of the reasons why he was staying there was because of a discount given to him because of his heroic efforts.

The blonde then sharpened his eyes "Where should I go?"

The old man then folded his arms "I-It's 100 miles south of here..! One of our traders saw a few ninja heading through the woods..! They're from Konoha so they can't be all bad.. B-But none the less, it requires some looking into..!"

Naruto's eyes fully open from this.

_'Konoha..?'_

_'__**Kit..**__'_

The blonde ignored the Kyuubi's warning tone, as he just had to ask. "Did the trader describe who he saw?"

Keisuke nodded slightly "H-Hai! First he saw a masked man with gray hair."

_'Kakashi..'_

The older man continued "An older woman with purple hair.."

"Then.. A young woman in red, with pink hair."

Naruto's eyes widen at this, as he looks to the side. "Alright.. I'll head out right away.. Don't expect me to come back, though." With that, he closes the door, and leans against it, biting his lip all the while.

_'Sakura-chan...'_

He then walks over, and puts his clothes neatly in a bag. He then walks over, and puts on a black mask, similar to the one Kakashi wears, and grabs his long hooded black jacket.

Naruto finishes getting ready, then jumps out the window, running at full speed. "This should be interesting.."

* * *

The blonde reaches where Keisuke told him to go, and was shocked to see a ruined cave in the distance. His eyes then sharpen "Guess that's where they are.."

Naruto makes his way over, and is shocked to see Sakura on the ground, bleeding badly from a sword in her gut, and a man in akatsuki garb standing over her.

The blonde growls as he puts his hood up, his eyes glowing red.

_'__**Kit.. What are you doing..?**__'_

_'What else?.. I'm going to save her..'_

_'__**Why? Don't you remember how she treated you?**__'_

_'I can't just sit here and let her die!'_

With that, Naruto jumps down, and lands in the cave, causing them all to look at him in shock.

Sasori slowly stands up, looking over at the blonde "Oh, now this is interesting."

Naruto slowly walks over to them, anger building slowly in him.

_'He was about to kill her... He was about to FUCKING kill her...!'_

The red-haired man puts a hand on his hip. "First this bitch shows up, now yo-!" Naruto growls as he, without hesitation, drives his fist into Sasori's skull, sending him flying into the wall on the other side.

_'That should put him out of commission for a few minutes.'_

The blonde then glances over to see Sakura staring up at him in shock, and in slight fear, as she begins trembling.

_'Guess that would freak her out.. Some mysterious guy comes in, and disoriented an Akatsuki in one punch.'_

He then gets down on one knee, his angered expression becoming calm, and comforting, as he creases his eyebrows upwards. "This might hurt a bit... Alright..?"

She blinks slightly, getting knocked out of her daze, as she shakily nods.

Naruto grabs the handle of the sword firmly, then looks at her, she's staring him right in the eyes, her expression calm, yet she's biting her lip.

He then looks down at the sword, and begins to gently pull it out.

"Nngh..!" She grabs his shoulder in reaction, and begins to squeeze it. "Fuck..!"

Naruto flinched slightly at her strength, as he pulls the sword fully out, then tosses it aside.

_'Those blades have poison coated on them.. Which means..'_

He does a hand sign, before putting his hand over her body, causing her to raise an eyebrow. "W-What're you..! Nnn..!"

She writhes slightly, groaning as she feels something move through her body. Her eyes then widen as she sees poison exit her wound, while wrapped in chakra.

The blonde tosses the poison away, then looks at her. "Luckily I got here just in time... The poison hadn't been in you long enough, so I was able to get it all out."

Sakura stared him right in the eye, before stuttering. "A-Arigatou.."

He then got up, then tossed her a blood pill. "Don't mention it..." He then walks forward. "You should be able to handle yourself from here... I have other things that need to be taken care of.."

With that, the blonde runs off, at speeds fast enough to look like he was vanishing.

_'__**What the hell was that?**__'_

Naruto raises a brow to this, confused by the fox's question.

_'What do you mean?'_

The Kyuubi snarls, as he continues.

_'__**You should fucking know! Why did you show her compassion!**__'_

Naruto's eyes fully open at this, as he shakes his head.

_'I.. I wasnt.. I was just making sure she was okay.'_

_'__**Oh yeah, when we both know, if you were in the same situation, she wouldn't have done the same for you.**__'_

The blonde's eyes sharpen slightly.

_'Am I not allowed to make sure others are alright?'_

_'__**Don't fucking avoid what I'm telling you, Kit! We both know that when it comes down to it, you still care about her!**__'_

Naruto begins to growl in annoyance.

_'Maybe from the stand point that I used to be her comrade, but not to the point that you're trying to drive!'_

_'__**Tch.. Whatever.. Now where are we headed?**__'_

The blonde then looks forward, picking up the pace.

_'To help out Kakashi.'_

The large fox scoffs at this.

_'__**Oh, him too? As I recall, he used to pull some major favoritism toward the Uchiha.**__'_

Naruto shakes his head at this.

_'.. Doesnt matter, he was still my teacher. Also.. I'm more doing it to save Gaara..'_

_'__**Ah... The.. Ex-holder of the Ichibi.**__'_

After that, the large demon went silent, giving Naruto a breath of peace, as he kept going.

* * *

Deidara cackled loudly, as he rains down upon Kakashi with multiple bombs. "Doesn't matter if you take my left arm, Kakashi! I can still create some divine art to kill you with!"

Kakashi growls as he hides behind a large boulder. He had managed to get Deidara to stay in one place, but now it was like the man had an endless supply of clay bombs to work with.

The masked ninja panted slightly, as he closed his left eye, the one with the sharingan.

_'God dammit.. I've used up too much chakra...'_

He then opens it again, revealing that it's not an ordinary sharingan, but a mangekyo sharingan.

_'I shouldn't have over used this.. It has helped, though.. His fire power isn't as bad with only one arm.'_

The gray-haired man then looks in shock to see a bomb land right next to him. "SHI-"

The explosion rings his ears, as he goes flying back into a tree. He sits there in a daze, noticing Deidara looking down at him with a smug grin. "Can't handle my beautious creations, Kakashi? Well then, guess its time for you to die!"

The gray-haired man closes his eyes, waiting for the impact.

It doesn't come, though.

He opens his eyes, and they only widen when he sees a hooded figure had caught the larger bomb, and threw it back at Deidara, exploding as it goes just past his head.

The one-armed man looks down at the hooded figure in total rage "You bastard!"

The masked man says nothing, as he vanishes, and appears above Deidara, hitting him in the back of the head, and knocking him off of the large clay bird.

The hooded figure then pries Gaara out of the bird's claws, and touches down on the ground, spawning two kage bunshin to hold him.

He then cracks his neck, as he steps in front of the now recovered Deidara. "Let's do this."

The two both pull out kunai, as they begin to clash, countering their attacks, only for the hooded man to jump up, and kick Deidara in the chest, knocking him back a few feet.

Deidara growls, as he flings bombs at the mystery man, only for him to dodge them. "You're good, but you can't handle my beautiful art!"

The hooded man growls as he picks up the pace, as explosions begin to surround him. He then rushes up, and headbutts Deidara, causing the blonde to stagger.

He then pumps chakra into his hand, causing a blue sphere to appear in his hand.

Kakashi's eyes widen greatly at this.

_'The rasengan? How the hell does this man know Sensei's technique!'_

The hooded figure rushes up, and drives the rasengan into Deidara's stomach, causing him to fly back into a tree.

The blonde growled as he clutched his stomach "You.. Fucking bastard..." He then started whipping bombs wildly, and randomly at the mystery man, who just jumps over them all.

"Sensei!"

Kakashi blinks, then looks over as Sakura rushes over to him, now healing his injuries. "You alright?"

The gray-haired jounin gave her a weak smile, as he gave her a thumbs up. "Yeah.. Just over used a technique that I just acquired.." With that, the mangekyo sharingan turned back to normal.

Deidara only began to get more aggrivated, as none of his attacks made contact. "Stand still you fucking monkey!"

The hooded man laughs slightly, as he jumps again "I wouldn't call myself a monkey..." His eyes then sharpen. Then, in one quick movement, he rushes up to Deidara, and kicks him hard in his now weakened gut from the rasengan, then punches him in the face.

The blonde growls lowly, as he puts his hand to his mouth, as he noticed the new group rushing to them, he began eating the clay. "Clearly.. I am out matched."

The hooded figure raises an eyebrow, before hearing the Hyuuga newcomer behind him. "Everyone! Get back!"

He then chuckles.

_'Oh this won't do..'_

The hooded man then grabs Deidara, as the man begins to glow. "Let's go for a ride.." he pumps chakra into his legs, and feet, and then goes high into the air.

Deidara growls, in total fury as his plan just back fired. "You dare to deny my art? WHO ARE YOU!"

The hooded figure pulled off his mask, revealing his whisker tattoo'd face, having a rather sinister smirk on it. "Someone that your little _Akatsuki_ is going to hate..."

The explosion went off immediately after, tearing off the man's jacket, only leaving a shredded hood behind, as he descended to the ground.

_'Good thing that thing served as protection, as well..'_

He touched down, sighing lowly. "Fuck.. That coat was new, too.." He then pulls off the destroyed remains of the hood, revealing his golden blonde hair to those around him.

The blonde then looks up at the sky "Looks like Deidara got away too.. Not like it matters, though.."

He then pulls a cloak out of his bag, completely black, with orange flames on the bottom.

The blonde was a bit uncomfortable by the dead silence, though he came to expect it.

"N..Naruto...?"

He then turns to the source of the voice, Sakura, as he raises a brow. "...Yeah?"

She slowly, and shakily stands up, and begins to walk over slowly to him. "I.. Is it you..? Is it _REALLY _you..?" She just had to ask... She was afraid this may have been a nasty side effect from the poison that _was_ in her system, and now she was getting hallucinations from it.

Naruto then fully turns to her, nodding in confirmation. "Yeah. It's me-"

"BAKA!"

His eyes widen greatly, as he gets engulfed in a hug by the pinkette, who was now crying into his chest. "W-Where have you been..!"

Naruto stared down at her in shock, as she trembled, crying softly into his chest. "We all thought you were dead, dammit!"

His already widened eyes only widen more, as she looks up at him, her big eyes filled with tears.

_'D-Dammit.. Old feelings..'_

A shadow covers his eyes as he puts a hand on her head. "..Sorry... I had things that needed to be taken care of.."

Everyone looks in shock at this, especially Kakashi.

Naruto got out of Sakura's grip, leaving a confused, and concerned girl behind as he walks over to Gaara.

As they walked forward, following after the blonde, the masked jounin began to ponder.

_'He just rejected all of her feelings of concern, and worry by giving her such a dodgy answer... Why?'_

Sakura was just as confused, as she looked down, not even bothering to wipe away her tears.

_'W.. What the hell was that..?'_

_'__**What, you mean how Naruto completely avoided your question by giving you an obscure answer? Or how he completely avoided your hug?**__'_

_'I.. I guess both?'_

They reach a field, as Naruto was carrying Gaara's body, he looked down at him grimly. "Gaara.."

The older woman then walks over, and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Boy.."

The blonde turns to Chiyo, who looks at him weakly. "I know a way to save Gaara-chan.."

Naruto only nods slowly, as he puts Gaara down on the ground.

Chiyo then puts her hands over Gaara, and chakra begins to go around her, and Gaara, as Naruto's eyes widen.

_'What the hell..?'_

_'__**She's transferring her very life essence into Gaara.. Doing this will kill her.**__'_

After a minute, Chiyo collapses next to the red-haired Kazekage, as her eyes begin to close. "He... He should be.. Alright... Now..."

Sakura's eyes widen slightly as she rushes to the older woman "Chiyo-sama!"

The pinkette goes to her knees, preparing to heal the dying woman, who only puts a hand up. "Don't... I've lived a long life... I think... It's time for me to go, now..."

Tears began to run down Sakura's face once again, as Chiyo closes her eyes, and her hand falls limp, her body now lifeless.

Sakura closes her eyes tightly as she grits her teeth, tears still flowing from her eyes.

Kakashi looks to the side, biting his lower lip, as team Gai look on sadly.

Sakura starts wiping her tears, as she looks up to Naruto. Who, to her shock, was just standing there, with a blank expression on his face.

The tears that she had previously wiped away, came back at full force, at the very thought of the once bright and cheery blonde, not caring if someone died.

_'What happened to him...!'_

_'__**Time does things to people... He may have thrown away his emotions a long time ago.**__'_

Just then, a large group of sand ninja run into the field, their leader being Temari, looks in shock. "Chiyo-sama!"

They rush over, only to find the Suna elder had passed on. They look down, as silence washes over the group.

"H..Huh?.. Whats.. going on?"

Naruto's eyes widen slightly, as he looks over at the red-haired kazekage. "Gaara!"

The red-haired man blinked, as he looked up to see Naruto extending a hand to him. His eyes then proceeded to widen "Naruto..?" Gaara accepts the blonde's hand, and stands up, regaining his shaky balance.

The blonde gives him a smile "Good to see you back in the land of the living, man."

Gaara gives Naruto a calm smile, despite the ordeal he went through "I guess I could say the same to you, then."

They both chuckle slightly, and begin to talk more, mainly with Naruto congratulating him on becoming Kazekage. This caused the pinkette to look in total confusion.

_'He's being so.. friendly. They're having a conversation!'_

_'__**Okay.. That confuses me. He's acting completely different to Gaara than he was towards you and everyone else. He was so.. Distant with us.**__'_

While she was happy to see Naruto in a good mood, she couldn't help but frown, at the fact that something was.. Different about her relationship with the blonde.

* * *

A week passed in the blink of an eye. The Konoha group left Suna, and were now only a mile away from their home village, after days of travel.

However, the trip there wasn't exactly a pleasant one. Throughout the entire trip, they all at one point or another, thought one thing, when thinking about Naruto.

_'What the fuck happened to him?'_

Obviously they had a right to think that. Naruto was a completely different person from before, as they had found out from the trip back.

During the entire trip, he wouldn't speak. He didn't utter a word to _anyone_. Hell, he wouldn't even glance at them.

Hell, some of them (Particularly team Gai) even began to wonder if it was Naruto to begin with! Neji even used his byakugan to check to see if his chakra was the same, and sure enough, it was.

Sakura looked over at Kakashi, who was walking shakily, but was able to keep going, despite his chakra loss.

She looks at her sensei in worry, who gives her an eye smile. "Don't worry... I'm fine. I've been through much worse."

The pinkette nodded slowly, as she looked to the side. "Erm... Sensei.. about Naruto.."

He then sighed "Yeah, I know... I'm concerned as well." He closed his eye, as he folded his arms. "He changed so much in the few years he was gone.. he's like a completely different person."

Sakura then looked up at Kakashi "What now, then?"

Kakashi then opens his eye. "Well.. It's not like we can force him back to normal.. If he wants to stay like this personality-wise, it's his choice. However, I do want to try something... See if I can find out why exactly he changed so much."

They then keep going, and not too long after, reach the gates.

* * *

Izumo and Kotetsu sat at the check in booth next to the gate, playing cards in total boredom.

The bandanna wearing brunette leans against the counter, groaning slightly. "It's so boring around here..! I wish something interesting would happen."

The spikey haired chunin grunted slightly, as he glanced past the gates. "Yeah... Oh hey, team Kakashi and Gai are back. Someones with them, too.."

Izumo glanced over as well, and their pupils shrunk simultaneously at who it was.

They then looked at each other, Kotetsu being the first to talk. "I'll go notify Hokage-sama..."

Izumo only gave a nod in response, as the black-haired chunin turned into a puff of smoke. Izumo then only watched, as the two teams, and Naruto walked past.

Sakura glanced over, to see all the villagers staring in total surprise, and slight horror.

She wasn't _too_ surprised, I mean, it's not every day that someone practically comes back from the dead and is now walking through his home.

"M-M-MONSTER!"

"T-The Demon has come back to kill us all!"

"Oh Kami, save us!"

Sakura was horrified by all that was being spouted by the villagers, she wasn't the only one, as Tenten, Lee, and Neji looked on, shocked as well.

Naruto only grunted in response, as he kept on walking.

Sakura then turned to her teacher, who was grimacing slightly. "Kakashi-sensei, why are the villagers saying these _horrible_ things about Naruto?"

The masked jounin sighed, as he looked down. "Sakura, you know about the Kyuubi, right?"

Sakura blinked at this, then put a finger to her chin. "Yeah, he was the demon that attacked the village 16 years ago, that the Yondaime killed."

Kakashi shook his head, sighing all the while. "The Kyuubi wasn't killed." He didn't even bother to look at his student, he already knew that she would have a look of surprise on her face. "Rather, the Yondaime sacrificed his life to seal the demon away, into a baby. That baby was meant to be seen as a hero, for carrying such a heavy burden. However, he was instead treated as though he was the monster himself..."

"That baby, was Naruto."

Sakura's pupils shrink at this, along with the other three teens. The pinkette then looked down, her teeth gritting, as tears began to build in her eyes.

_'So... The reason why they treat him so poorly... Is because of what's inside of him?'_

_'__**He didn't even ask for this, yet they treat him like he's the Kyuubi anyways..**__'_

"GO BACK TO HELL WHERE YOU CAME FROM, MONSTER!"

Sakura looks in shock, as a villager throws a rock, striking the blonde in the head. Naruto then stumbles, falling to a knee, his head bleeding from the injury.

The pinkette snarled, as veins in her arm began to bulge from her clenching her fist. She then begins to run at the villager in a fury. "YOU HEARTLESS-!"

She gets locked in a hold by Neji, and Lee, struggling to hold her back. Kakashi stood in front of her. "Sakura, no! You know we can't bring _any_ harm to the villagers! No matter how much they may deserve it..." As Kakashi said this, he looked over his shoulder to the villager, frightening him with his sharingan.

Sakura growled lowly, before calming down, and getting out of their grips.

She then looked over, and saw Naruto getting up, completely silent. He then kept moving forward, his head injury healing itself.

* * *

After dropping Kakashi off at the hospital, and team Gai going to turn in their mission, Sakura and Naruto were now left on their own to go to the Hokage tower.

As they walked, the silence was... Well, unnerving to say the least.

However, with this silence, she was able to get a closer look at him, and noticed just how much different he looked.

The first thing she noticed was his height, I mean seriously! The last time she had seen him, he was shorter than her, now he was at least half a head above her in height!

She also noticed that his hair was a bit longer, and he was thinner to boot. He no longer sported that orange and blue jumpsuit. Rather, he was now wearing a similar in design, form-fitting orange and black jacket, with orange pants.

He also was wearing a black cloak, with orange flames on the bottom.

The one thing that stood out to her, though, was his eyes.

Whenever she looked him in the eye when they were younger, his eyes were always bright, always hopeful. Now, though...

They were cold, dull, and empty.

_'He looks so different, now...'_

"Can I help you.."

Sakura blinked, as she was snapped out of her thoughts by the same blonde she had stared at for the last 5 minutes.

Naruto just looked at her, but to her, it was almost as if he was looking _through_ her. She then looked to the side. "O-Oh, nothing... I just haven't seen you for a long time, so..."

The blonde's eyes narrowed at this, as he kept walking. "If you have time to stare at me like a fool, then keep walking..."

Sakura's jaw dropped slightly at this, as she stood there, watching him walking away.

_'What did he..?'_

_'__**Ouch. That was.. REALLY unexpected.**__'_

She started walking, keeping her distance behind him, as she looked down.

_'Like a fool?... He's never..'_

_'__**Said anything like that to you before? Yeah, that's obvious.**__'_

Sakura gritted her teeth in frustration, as she reached the hokage tower with the blonde, and made her way up the stairs with him, both completely silent.

Naruto just scowls as he walks through the halls of the tower, all that could be heard was their footsteps.

_'The sooner I debrief everything with Tsunade-baachan, the better.'_

He looked toward Sakura, a look of detest on his face.

_'Hadn't seen me in a long time?.. Please... The last thing I need is her pretending to be nice to me.'_

Naruto then knocked on the Tsunade's door, hearing a "Come in." from the other side.

He stepped in with Sakura, only to get hugged the moment he made it into the office.

He grunted as he was getting crushed in the elder blonde's hug. "G-Good to see you too, Baa-chan."

Tsunade then steps back, then folds her arms. "Okay, mind giving me a report on what happened to you?"

Naruto sighed, as he folded his arms. "Alright. Two months into the training with Ero-sennin, well I'm sure he told you. Akatsuki attacked, and I was badly wounded. Although, judging from Sakura's reaction from when she first saw me, I'm going to assume that he, along with the rest of you, thought I was dead."

The moment Naruto said her name, Sakura felt slightly hurt, when he didn't add the 'chan' suffix.

The blonde then ran his hand through his hair, as he continued. "I spent a month recovering from my wounds, and after that, I just traveled, trained, and learned more about myself... and the people I once called friends."

Sakura's eyes widened greatly at this, as she looked down.

_'Once called?...'_

_'__**Uh oh..**__'_

One question had intruded Tsunade's mind, and she just had to ask. "Why didn't you return to Konoha, the moment you had recovered?"

Naruto went silent, as he walked over to the windows, and put his hands against the sill of the window.

"Why would I?..."

Both women look in shock, as Naruto visibly sighs. "This village is filled to the brim with people who would rather see me dead by their own hands, then by a sneak attack from a rogue ninja group."

He then looks back at them, his eyes showing slight exhaustion. "The only reason I came back with you, Sakura, is because this is my home... Even if it's filled with people who hate me."

He then shakes his head, as he opens the window. "So, while I did appreciate that people actually missed me, that doesn't change that I was hesitant to come back."

Sakura then stepped forward, putting her hand out. "N... Naruto."

The blonde looked down, not wanting to hear anymore. "Save it... I'm too tired for anything you may have to say to me. Now, if you'll excuse me, Hokage-sama, Sakura, I'm going to find a new home, because I just know that my asshole of a landlord probably sold it to someone else by now."

With that, Naruto jumped out of the window, and sped off.

Sakura let her hand drop, as she looked to the side, biting her lip. "I couldn't even apologize..."

The elder blonde walked over, and a put a hand on the pinkette's shoulder. "He's probably still trying to get used to things.."

Sakura then turns to her master, her eyebrows creased upwards. "Shishou... He stopped calling me 'Sakura-chan'..."

Tsunade's eyes fully open at this, before putting a finger to her chin. "Now that you mention it..."

The pinkette shakes her head, as she walks to the door. "...May I return home..?"

The elder blonde nods slowly. "Very well, Sakura.."

Tsunade hears the door open, then close softly. She then sighs.

_'Sakura...'_

* * *

Naruto collapsed in the bed of his new home, groaning inwardly.

_'I fuckin knew it... My old home is now burnt to the ground.'_

_'__**Well, at least you got this place now.**__'_

_'True... Was able to talk the guy down to a reasonable price... Gotta love good ol' intimidation.'_

He got very lucky that he didn't have to buy new furniture, either. The house was already furnished, and ready for someone to buy it.

His eyes then slowly open, as he hears a window open. "Well, that was fast... Someone already found me..."

He sits up, to see Jiraiya leaning against the window sill. He then nods to him. "Hey."

The older man raises a brow to this. "Hey? That's all you got to say to me?"

The blonde sat at the edge of the bed, pondering. "...Hey, Ero-sennin?"

Jiraiya sighs at this, as he shakes his head. "Smartass..."

Naruto stands up, and folds his arms. "Well, what else is there to say? I nearly got killed by the Akatsuki. Obviously I survived, then I decided to explore the world for 2 and a half years, just like you."

The white-haired man then walked over to him. "Is that all there is too it? Because I don't remember your eyes being red, Gaki."

The blonde looks to the side, as his eyes go back to their cerulean color. "...The Kyuubi and I came to an understanding."

Jiraiya's eyes fully open at this. "Understanding?"

Naruto nods at this, as he stuffs his hands in his pockets. "Yeah. We're friends now."

The older man rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Honestly, Gaki... You never cease to amaze.."

The blonde then gives a mock bow, as a small smirk appears on his features. "I aim to impress."

They both then laugh slightly, as Jiraiya begins to walk over to the window. "Well, just be careful, alright?" He then opens the window "Oh, by the way, you need to head to the team 7 training field first thing in the morning."

Naruto raised a brow at this. "Why?"

Jiraiya laughs slightly, as he climbs out of it. "You'll see. Oh, and here." As he sits on the window sill, he tosses something at the blonde.

As Naruto catches it, he takes a closer look at it. "Because yours got destroyed in the fight, I had them make you a new one." It was a forehead protector. Only it was made of a black cloth.

The blonde then looks over at the older man, and smiles slightly. "Thanks..."

_'__**Oi, Kit, get the fuck up.**__'_

Naruto's eyes slowly open, as he falls out of his bed. "Ite..!"

He rubs the back of his head, as he gets up. Even though he passed out the moment Jiraiya had left, he felt like he hadn't gotten any sleep.

He then walks into the bathroom, and after getting undressed, steps into the shower.

The blonde presses his head to the wall, as he slowly begins to wake up.

_'Wonder whats gonna happen..?'_

_'__**You think the vixen will be there?**__'_

_'Who, Sakura..? Probably...'_

Naruto then felt his body grow heavier, as he sat in the tub.

_'That... That was weird..'_

_'__**What?**__'_

_'I just felt.. depressed..? I think..? I dunno...'_

He heard the large fox sigh, as he got out of the shower, and proceeded to dry off. He then got his clothes on.

_'__**Kit, you should stop thinking about the vixen, it won't help you get over her.**__'_

_'Y..yes... Of course...'_

* * *

The blonde walks onto the field, his dull cerulean eyes glancing at all the people there.

_'Tsunade..'_

_'Shizune..'_

_'Ero-sennin..'_

_'Kakashi-sensei..'_

His eyes then met with a pair of emerald eyes.

_'Sakura..'_

"Ah, good to see you decided to come, Naruto."

They both blink, as the blonde turns to look at Tsunade. "Why was I called here, Hokage-sama..?"

Tsunade's eyes widen slightly at this, before regaining her composure. "I want to see how much you improved in the time you were gone."

She then gestures towards Sakura and Kakashi "So, you will be fighting your former comrade, and your former teacher."

Naruto looked at them, at first they were expecting a look of surprise. All they got, though, was a lifeless stare. "Very well..."

The two look at each other, nod slowly, before looking back at the blonde. Sakura then tightens her gloves, smirking slightly. "I won't be holding back, Na-ru-to."

the gray-haired jounin then raised his forehead protector up, revealing his sharingan.

The blonde cracks his neck. "You two can get the first shot."

They both blink in confusion, then rush at him.

Sakura runs right at him, throwing a fist toward his face. Kakashi however, appears above him, on the verge of hitting him with an axe kick.

However, in one swift movement, Naruto catches both Sakura's fist, and Kakashi's leg. "Slow..."

He then pushes them 15 feet away, and rushes at them at high speeds.

Sakura growls, as she throws her fist down. "SHANNAROO!" A massive crater forms beneath them, forcing Naruto to jump over it.

He then glances to the left, seeing a large fireball coming right at him. He quickly dodges it.

_'__**Kakashi's behind you, Kit.**__'_

Naruto growls as he feels Kakashi grab his arms. The blonde then flips Kakashi over him, forcing the jounin to let go of him, he then roundhouse kicks his spine, sending him flying into a tree.

He then saw Sakura running at him from the corner of his eye, he proceeds to catch her fist. She then throws her other fist, which he catches as well.

The blonde then forces her fists back, and now they're only a couple of inches from each other. The pinkette blinks at this, as her face heats up slightly. Naruto only grunts in response, as he gets behind her, and painfully twists her arms, as he gets her in a hold. "Better try harder than that..."

He then kicks her away. Naruto then notices Kakashi standing on the river, quickly going through hand signs. "Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!"

Naruto watches, as the large water dragon rushes at him, howling in the process. He proceeds to catch it, and crush it in his hand, causing the water dragon to explode into water droplets.

"HAAAA!"

Naruto's eyes widen, as he turns, only to be met with a punch to the face from Sakura. He skids back a few feet, before getting up and spitting out some blood, chuckling all the while. "Nice warm up..."

The two look at the blonde in shock, who gives them a wild smirk, as his eyes begin to glow red. "My turn..."

He then rushes at Sakura in an instant, punching her square in the gut, then uses an axe kick on her spine. Naruto then catches Kakashi's punch with ease, as he looks at the jounin. "Nice try."

Naruto grabs Kakashi's wrist, and throws him into a tree, causing the tree to break in two, as he gets lost in the forest. "He should be out of commission for a while..."

The blonde then looks at the pinkette, who was now standing up. "Now then.. Let's continue."

Sakura runs right at Naruto, and tries to hit him with a roundhouse kick, only for him to block it with his forearm. He grunts slightly, as he feels the pressure of the hit shake his body. "Such fierce strength.. from such beauty."

_'__**Ugh... Really? Flirting?**__'_

Sakura's face instantly went red at this, as she shook her head. She jumped back, and rushed at him again, only for him to catch her fist. He glares sharply at her.

"Rasengan."

Her eyes widen, as she quickly gets out of his grip, avoiding the attack. In the quick movement, she manages to elbow him in the face.

"Nngh..!" He then growls like a wild animal, causing Sakura to look at him in shock. Naruto quickly grabs her by the collar of her shirt, and throws her roughly into a tree, knocking the wind out of her.

Before she has any time to move, he appears in front of her, and grabs her by the collar of her shirt.

She struggles to get out of his grip, but to no avail. Naruto has her locked in his grip, and all he does, is stare daggers at her.

_'She tries to act nice... Tries to pretend that she cares about me... What fucking lies!'_

Sakura stares weakly at the blonde "N..Naruto.. l-let go..."

_'Why does she even try..! She has fucking Sasuke to care about! All she's doing is making me angrier!'_

The pinkette grabs his arm, as she closes her eyes, now starting to feel pain from not being able to breathe. "P-Please..!"

Naruto's eyes widen slightly, as they go from red, back to their cerulean color. He then drops Sakura, who starts gasping for air.

Kakashi slowly walks out of the forest, holding his arm. He then looks at the blonde. "N-Nice job, Naruto... You've definitely grown stronger."

Naruto looked at them both, then closed his eyes, and silently walked away.

_'Well, I don't feel like I am...'_

* * *

Oh hey it's done. Lol.

Well, I've certainly made Naruto darker than he originally was. Yay! lol.

Enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3 A false personality

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Shippuuden, it is owned by Misashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

-Sakura's P.O.V

the whole world is spinning around me as I'm caught in a choke hold by Naruto, I never expected him to be this brutal. I look down at him, hes glaring at me with those blood red kyuubi eyes. All I can do is wait for him to calm down, and hope I dont run out of air before then.

I look at him again "N..Naruto.. let.. go.." my body is starting to get weaker, he might not realize but I cant fuckin breath. He's not responding he just keeps glaring at me, I try again "p..please..!" he heard me this time as his eyes widen and go back to their blue color, he then drops me.

I start gasping for air as he just looks down at me in a mixture of guilt and frustration, I look over to see Kaka-sensei limping out of the woods, I guess his clone had managed to beat him. I look up as Naruto continues to glare at me.

Getting up, I look at him "n..nice job N-" he shoots a sharp look at me "just leave me alone dammit.." he then walks away.

_'h..huh..?'_

_'__**now you're in the position he was in when Sasuke was still around.**__'_

I blink at this in total confusion, obviously I wasnt getting what my inner self was telling me.

_'w-what do you mean?'_

_'__**You fuckin tortured him when we were younger! even when he didnt do anything wrong you would beat the living shit out of him! what he just did to you was merciful in comparison, atleast he has a reason to be mad! whatever reason that is though, got no idea**__'_

my eyes widen at this, I then look down and sigh "you're right.."

* * *

A few days pass and Naruto still really isnt talking to me, we then get to meet our temporary leader, Yamato-taichou. hes.. kinda odd, hes extremely polite, hes got an interesting forehead protector, and apparently Kaka-sensei is his senpai.

he smiles "hello, I'm Yamato, you're temporary captain while Kaka-senpai is away." he then looks at the pale boy next to us. "and this is you're new teammate." Naruto glares at him "nice to meet you.." he looks at Naruto "I'm sai.. its nice to meet you tiny dick."

My face goes a bit red as my eyes widen, I see Naruto just stand there for a second. I then proceed to hold him back "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" he struggles to get out of my grip, but its no use, I got him in a good hold. I look at Sai "its not nice to say things like that to you're teammates.. especially if your insulting their.. erm.. pride" my face heats up a bit while saying this.

Sai nods slightly "you're right, my mistake." he looks at Naruto "you should calm down and listen to ms. flat chest." I notice Naruto stop moving as I blink "..eh?"

I run at him only to get held back by Naruto "YOU MOTHER FUCKER! YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH THAT!" I growl as I try to pry out of Naruto's grip.

_'__**that asshole! he doesnt know that you wear wraps!**__'_

_'I'm going to pretend I didnt hear that..'_

After all that, we part ways. Naruto just grumbles "what the fuck is going through baa-chan's head.. we dont need another teammate.. we can handle things on our own." I look at him "you sure thats the only reason you dont want another teammate?" he blinks then looks at me.

_'ah, I got him speechless.'_

he looks to the side blushing slightly "w-well.. I just dont want him insulting you is all.. I mean.. Sasuke-teme was bad enough for treating you like shit all the time.. but this guy.. god he fuckin sucks.." I blink at this comment, I then smile "you saying you prefer it just being the two of us?" he looks at me in surprise "well.. even if I do.. I know that you want Sasuke back.." I stay silent after that.

he just sighs "fuck it.. I'm gone.." I blink at this "d..did I say something wrong?" he looks at me in a glare "just forget it.." he then walks off.

_'w..what did I say?..'_

_'__**it's what you didnt say that pissed him off, you know he has a crush on you! or atleast used to.. dunno how he feels now. that was one of the biggest reasons why he didnt like Sasuke!**__'_

I sigh at this "well, time to follow him.. see how he's doing." of course my inner self starts trying to talk me into actually talking to him, but seeing how he beat the shit out of me a couple days ago, and since I JUST pissed him off, I think that would be a bad idea.

I start slowly tailing him, he may be stronger but his detecting skills still suck. So far all he's been doing is walking slowly, hes got his hands stuffed in his pockets and hes kind of slouching, hes probably still mad.

I notice the glares from the villagers, some stare, some flip him off, and some flat out ignore him.

_'__**can we pleaaase hurt them? they're a bunch of dicks!**__'_

I ignore my inner self as I keep tailing him, he seems to be ignoring the villagers so far, atleast hes being mature. wait.. whats that one guy doing?

"hey monster! go back to hell where you came from!" he then.. throws a rock at Naruto's head! he just takes it and shrugs it off, but then other villagers follow suit as they start throwing things at him.

_'how could they do such a thing to him! he didnt do anything!'_

my eyes then widen as one throws a kunai at him and it stabs his gut, then another runs up and slashes his torso with a sword, cutting up his body and shirt.

I grab a part of the rooftop I'm crouching on as I crush it in my grip.

_'why isnt anyone doing anything! there are ninjas there!'_

_'__**why arent YOU doing anything?**__'_

my eyes widen at this question, I look down "I'm a terrible person.. I'm watching as my friend gets tortured by these bastards.."

I look over as Naruto then proceeds to punch the villager with the sword in the face, he then tears off the remains of his shirt. Chakra starts flowing around him "I'm only gonna say this once.. BACK THE FUCK OFF!" a crater starts to form around him. the attacking villagers start to back up in fear, a bunch of shadow clones then appear "or do you really want me to act like a monster.." they all then run in fear.

_'__**okay, you gonna just stare at his body? or are you gonna go heal his injuries?**__'_

_'huh..? wha?.. o-oh right.'_

I hear my inner self laugh her ass off as I jump down "n-naruto are you okay?" he just looks at me "what does it matter?" my eyes widen at this "eh?.." he looks to the side "why should you care? dont you have better things to do then to worry about me?" I'm completely stunned by this as he starts walking past.

_'h..huh..?'_

I look at him "a-atleast let me heal you!" he just stops, then turns slightly to look at me

"..fine.."

* * *

After a bit of walking, we get to the roof of the hokage tower, that way we wouldnt have to worry about attacking villagers.

_'__**now is the perfect time to talk to him! find out why he's acting like this!**__'_

As I'm healing Naruto, I look at him "..so.. what happened earlier.. does that happen a lot?.." he sighs slightly, and after a long silence he finally answers "..you wouldnt understand.." I blink at this "..I could try.."

After a moment he sighs again "..when I was growing up.. it was something that happened daily.. for kids like you.. having a good life was just a normal thing.. for me.. having a good life was just a far off dream.. life was just me trying to survive.." I stay silent, letting him tell his story.

he continues after a moment of pause "I was given a set amount of money each month to get food, clothes, and just to live.." he then sighs

"that wasnt so simple though.. since people saw me as a demon.. no shops would let me buy from them." he then looks up "the first time I was ever treated like a real person was when I first when to Ichiraku.. old man teuchi never saw me as a monster.. or a demon.. just a little kid who needed a good meal.."

I look down, this was hard to take in. I had to hold back any sort of grief that was coming my way. he then continues "he was the first person.. then right before I went into the academy an elderly couple gave me that orange jumpsuit I used to wear.. before then I just wore shorts and a T-shirt.. they died a week after.." he goes silent for a moment, as if trying to shake off the pain that was welling up in him.

he then continues "but while growing up, the main part that was tough was the abuse.." I blink at this, he sighs slightly "people tried to burn down my house all the time, also kill me in my sleep, and beat the shit out of me on my way back from the academy.." my eyes widen at this "Naruto.." I sound choked up, thats because I'm holding back tears.

He looks down "it didnt help what you did to me either.. constantly beating me up.. yea that helped.. the only reason I didnt go insane was because.. while you did hurt me.. atleast you noticed me.." after that, dead silence.

I look down as tears start pouring down from my eyes "..do you hate me..?" there was no answer, he didnt look at me, he just stayed silent. probably trying to find the best way to tell me he did without making me upset.

he then turns to me

"..no."

* * *

-Naruto's P.O.V

I look at Sakura-chan crying right infront of me, I couldnt help but feel bad for how I treated her. she regrets what she did. she then says something that shocks me.

"..do you hate me..?"

that question was like a stab to the gut. I look down as silence fills the air. I hear her crying again as I look to the side, anguish starts filling me up.

_'__**You're not seriously going to forgive her right?**__'_

I sigh at the Kyuubi's comment

_'of course I'm going to forgive her.. I care about her.. even if she treated me like shit.. it doesnt mean my feelings for her have gone away..'_

I hear him grumble slightly and not talk again, I then look at her "..no." she looks at me in shock "y..you dont?.." I shake my head "of course not.. why the hell would I?.. while what you did was wrong.. I could never hate you.." I look down and sigh slightly.

I then get up "..thanks for listening Sakura-chan.." right before I walk off though, I feel her hug me from behind. my eyes widen at this, I hear her start talking "no one deserves that kind of life.. I'm sorry you had to go through all that alone.." I sigh at this "..its okay.." I get out of her grip then walk off.

_'dammit.. why do I have to be head over heels..'_

* * *

-Sakura's P.O.V

I watch as Naruto walks off, I look down as I wipe the tears from my face. I sigh slightly "I never knew that about him.."

_'__**hey, atleast you're closer to him right?**__'_

I nod at this "yea.. he doesnt hate me.. I'm glad.." I then jump off the tower and head off toward my house. I ended up crying myself to sleep that night..

the next day wasnt much better though, that was the day we would head out to go find Sasuke-kun. when we get to the entrance to the village, an awkward silence fills the air between me, Naruto, and Sai.

Naruto looks at Yamato "so.. we ready to go?" Yamato nods "hai.. lets go guys." we all nod as we walk out of the village.

as each hour passes, things get more and more irritable, me and Naruto talk a couple of times but thats about it. then when we're on a long road, Sai says something that really pisses us off. "I dont know why we're wasting our time finding this Sasuke guy.. he sounds like a total dipshit."

We both look at him, while he might be somewhat right it still annoyed us. then he talks again "we're you two seriously stupid enough to work with him." that pissed us off, we then proceed to punch him in the gut simultaneously.

Yamato-taichou then gets annoyed "alright thats it." a large wooden cage appears "you all start trying to get along or you'll be stuck in this fuckin cage!" I blink at this "a wood ninja?.. but.. only the first hokage was known to have that power." Yamato-taichou sighs at this "I have some of his genes.. thats why I can use it.."

something seems odd.. but nonetheless, we shut up and keep going.

* * *

by around 3 pm, Yamato-taichou looks at us while smiling "alright, since we're a new team. I decided to book us a day at this resort." we look at the place, its fuckin huge! Naruto looks at him "seriously? we get to stay here? awesome!" I cant help but smile at this, he sounds like his old self.

Yamato-taichou nods "its the best way for us to learn to get along as a team." I smile "arigatou taichou" we then head to the hotel, we get checked in, then it was time to do the one thing I absolutely needed.

After getting into a towel, I walk out to the big hot spring. I step into the water and sigh happily "this is just what I needed..." I let the hot water relax my muscles, I then look down "..I'm not flat dammit.." I then hear Naruto "shut the fuck up Sai! for the last god damned time it's not small!"

My face heats up to no extent "the hell are they talking about..? Naruto's.." I shake my head at this.

_'no no dont think about it..!'_

_'__**oh you totally are, and why wouldnt you~**__'_

_'shut the fuck up inner me!'_

I dunk my head under the water, then take it back out "that should clear my mind.." I then hear him talk again, not nearly as loud, but I can hear him since I'm up against the wall "e-eh?.. Sakura-chan just heard me..? son of a bitch..." I cant help but laugh slightly at this.

I then hear him talk again "wait.. Sakura-chan is over there.. hmm.. heh." my eyes widen slightly from this.

_'oh fuck no, he's gonna try to see me naked isnt he?'_

_'__**oh you should've seen this coming, hes a teenage guy of course he wants to see a woman's body.**__'_

_'shut up! I dont even want to think about this stuff!'_

I then hear him mumble "wait.. bad idea.. she'd kill me if I tried anything.." oh thank god hes smarter now. I then proceed to get out, not wanting to test my luck any further.

later that night, we go into our meeting room where a huge table of delicious food sits before us. I look at this wide eyed "holy shit.." Naruto smirks "awesome! so much food!" we both sit "itadakimasu!" we both start eating, it was some of the best food I've ever tasted.

I look over at Naruto, hes wearing the robe but his chest is showing, so I get a full view of his muscles. I try not to make it seem obvious so I keep eating.

_'__**enjoying the show I see, heheh Naruto's grown up.**__'_

I ignore my inner self as I keep eating. Afterwords I head to bed, trying to forget the day.

* * *

the next day I was.. kinda tired, that was mainly because I was having so many perverted dreams I didnt want to get to sleep.

_'__**and what's funny was that they were all about Na-**__'_

_'shut up! dont talk about it!'_

After getting ready we leave the hotel and continue on the road, heading to the coordinates given to me by Sasori. It took awhile, but we finally got there. Just before the spy showed up. So, we got a plan together just incase this ends up going wrong.

Yamato-taichou gets into his Sasori disguise and heads to the bridge, and the spy is.. kabuto? damn he spies on everyone.

after awhile of talking, someone.. unexpected shows up "o..orochimaru.." I notice Naruto starting to get angry. and then suddenly, Kabuto attacks Yamato-taichou revealing the trap.

_'shit!'_

he sends the signal and we jump in, I notice Naruto's whiskers thicken as his eyes go red again and fangs grow from his mouth. he looks at Orochimaru "where is he.. where's Sasuke!" Orochimaru then chuckles "oh silly boy.. you really think that Sasuke-kun would waste his time seeing you? a little fox pup?" my eyes widen slightly as a large snake comes out of his back and proceeds to break the bridge in half.

"Sakura watch out!" I couldnt react in time as a piece of debris hits me square on the head, knocking me out.

* * *

-Naruto's P.O.V

the Kyuubi's chakra cloak starts to leak out of my body, I groan in pain as the tails grow from one to three in an instant.

_'t..the fuck are you doing Kyuubi..'_

_'__**you're being to merciful.. I'm taking over for awhile.**__'_

a black cloud starts consuming my vision, I cant tell whats going on. I just hear explosions, and I occasionally feel something.

after what feels like forever, I feel something hit my stomach "agh!" I get forced back by whatever hit my stomach, I then hear a voice but after that.. I dont remember..

Sakura-chan.. is she okay?..

_'**I may have gone a bit too far..**'_

huh?..

* * *

-Sakura's P.O.V

_a thick mist appears around me, Orochimaru's face appears above me, its smirking all the while, infront of me I see two figures with they're back to me, one is Naruto.. the other is Sasuke-kun._

_Orochimaru then starts to laugh "you're a very complex one arent you? you care about both yet you'll only have one in the end.. now which will you choose? the fox boy? or the revenge seeking Uchiha?" I look at them both, I then look down "son of a bitch.. what'll happen to the one I dont choose..?"_

_he cant help but laugh "simple.. they'll __**die**__" my eyes widen at this, I then look at them both. they both turn to face me, Naruto is smiling brightly with his Kyuubi eyes, while Sasuke just looks at me with his sharingan. I look at Naruto "..he truly cares about me.. right..?"_

* * *

I then wake up, I look around Kabuto is standing near me and Yamato-taichou is standing next to me. he notices I woke up and helps me up "you okay?" I nod slightly "w..where's Naruto..?" just then I see a figure get pushed right into the remains of the bridge, I see a large black and red fox figure being pinned down by a long sword.

my eyes widen "w-what the..?" Kabuto scoffs "just as I thought.. hes nothing but a monster now.. he cant even tell who's friend or foe.." my eyes stay widen as memories start rushing through me.

_a young 12 year old Naruto runs up to me "Sakura-chan!" I look at him and sigh slightly "what Naruto.." he blinks and looks to the side "n-nothin.. just saying hi.."_

_just then the 16 year old Naruto appears and looks at me with his red eyes "..I dont hate you Sakura-chan.. I never could.." I smile slightly at him._

the memories then shatter as I look at the fox figure consuming my best friend. tears start pouring down my eyes, then my feet start carrying me forward on their own. "s-sakura wait! dont get near him!" I start running full speed

"NARUTO!"

Naruto looks at me, its empty white eyes stare right through me "you dont have to do this alone! you dont have to carry this burden by yourself! let me help!" tears pour from my eyes as I run towards him. I stop as I hear him growl, he whips his tail at me, hitting me hard in the shoulder, knocking me to the ground.

I grab my shoulder in pain as I can barely move "N..Naruto.." I look to see his tail right infront of my face, being stopped by Yamato-taichou's wood style jutsu. I start slowly healing my injury, I then watch as Orochimaru and Kabuto leave in the chaos. Yamato-taichou then holds Naruto in a bind as he starts resealing the kyuubi's chakra

* * *

after the resealing Naruto collapses to the ground, his skin raw from the 4 tail form. I get up and run over "Naruto!" I reach him, and I start healing him. I pump as much chakra into him as I can, but I'm restricted due to my injury.

I look down "I knew it.." Yamato-taichou looks at me in confusion "knew what?.." I smile pitifully "even after all the training I did.. the only things I can do for him.. are so small.. insignificant.. especially compared to what hes done for me.."

I hear Yamato-taichou sigh then starts to talk "size isnt what matters when you do things for others.." I blink at this, he then continues "what matters.. is how much emotion you put into it." I look at him in shock "eh?.." he chuckles slightly "you might deny it Sakura.. but I can tell from just looking at you." I blink at this "you really do.. hm?" my eyes widen more

_'I really do WHAT? WHAT DO I REALLY DO!'_

_'__**wow you're so stupid sometimes..**__'_

"s..sakura-chan?.."

I look down to see Naruto slowly waking up, tears start to build up "naruto..!" I cant help but smile as the tears run down my face. he looks at me in confusion "w..why're you crying..? did something happen?.." my eyes widen slightly

_'he doesnt remember..'_

I wipe the tears from my eyes "n-no... I was just worried cause you got knocked out by Orochimaru.." he nods slightly "o-oh.. I see.." he slowly gets up "thanks for worrying.." he slowly walks away to inspect the scene.

I look at Yamato-taichou "so.. what were you saying before..?" he chuckles slightly "I'm sure you already know.." I look at him in slight panic "that doesnt help me..! that just confuses me even more..!" he smiles slightly "just follow what your heart tells you." I blink at this.

"my heart..?"

* * *

wow did this in just a few hours, and its all over the fucking place! its got sad bits, its got funny bits, its got perverted bits, its got somewhat actiony bits EVERYTHING!

in reply to Animaman's review: very good idea, good enough to where I actually put it in this chapter (yes I actually read reviews and use ideas if I believe they would work)

in reply to suave Jiraiya: for starters, great name lol. second, I'm sorry that you had a hard time reading the second chapter (to be honest I kind of rushed it a bit) I hope that you can read this chapter a bit better.

anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4 Confronting the one you hate

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Shippuuden, it is owned by Misashi Kishimoto.**

**and before you read, I understand I rushed the last chapter as well as made it too close to the series near the end, and pulled a 180 on Naruto's personality a couple times. but all that will be fixed from this chapter on. (oh and for story reasons I'll explain his personality jump) now read on!**

* * *

- Naruto's P.O.V

I get up and cough slightly as I start stretching my muscles, I look around "son of a bitch.. a lot of destruction.. hn.." I walk around and look at the remains of the bridge, I just stare at it for a moment before Kyuubi starts talkin

_'__**yea sorry, got kinda carried away there..**__'_

_'you sure fuckin did.. you hurt Sakura-chan in the process!'_

_'__**and why wouldnt I? she has that and more coming to her. but on to more important things.. on the way here, you were acting like your former self.. why?**__'_

I sigh slightly at his question, I just look up at the sky

_'I dunno.. maybe to lighten the mood from fuckin sai.. to try to make a good first impression with Taichou.. or to make Sakura-chan feel a bit better.. dont expect it to happen again though..'_

_'__**I hope it doesnt, that was a pitiful attempt to act like an idiot.**__'_

_'I'll pretend I didnt hear that..'_

I look over at them "lets get going.. they're gaining ground.." I jump over the chasm and continue on, with them tailing behind me. I sigh at the events taken place before me

_'now you know why I dont let you take over that often.. plus it does a number on my body.'_

_'__**right right..**__'_

We keep going until we reach the battlefield where Kyuubi and Orochimaru had fought. I look around at the destruction "...one hell of a battle.." I look over at them "you sure all he did was.. knock me out?" Sakura-chan then nods "y-yea.. I wonder what happened." Taichou sighs at this.

I then shrug it off "whatever.. lets get go- nngh!" I stumble slightly, I notice Sakura-chan coming towards me, I put a hand up "I'm fine.." I keep going, and right as we reach the forest, I groan slightly "where the fuck is Sai.."

Taichou blinks at this "I think he went ahead.." I shrug "that was a rhetorical question.. I dont give a shit." I hear nothing as I keep going. they're probably shocked from my answer. to be honest, I dont care.

_'__**now that's the Naruto I know.**__'_

_'oh gee thanks..'_

* * *

After what feels like fucking FOREVER, we reach where we think Orochimaru's base is. No sign of Sai. Right as we reach the entrance, Yamato looks at us "alright.. we're in enemy territory now.. stay cautious.." we both nod, Sakura-chan runs in. Right as I'm about to though, Yamato grabs my shoulder "hold on.."

I look at him with my red eyes "what is it _taichou_.." right as I said his name kyuubi talked over me, making me sound demonic for a second there. he looks at me with sharp eyes "dont let that power consume you.. the more you use it.. the more it weakens the seal." I just stare at him in silence, he continues "you wont be able to control yourself if you let him go to far.. you even hurt Sakura when it took you over." I just stare at him

"You're point?.."

his eyes widen slightly at this, I shrug off his hand "Kyuubi hurt Sakura-chan because he thinks that she deserves it for abusing me over the years.. hes the only person I can trust at this point.. and you have the fucking nerve to try and tell me not to trust him?"

I start walking into the base "besides.. I dont like it when he takes over anyways.. stings like a bitch.." I walk in, leaving a dumbfounded Yamato behind.

I proceed to walk through the base, looking in each room I pass, trying to find that little fucker.. and Sai. so far, every room was completely empty. maybe Orochimaru knew we were comi.. fuck that Orochimaru's a retard he wouldnt have his entire friggin base evacuate because of little ol' me.

Just then the base shakes violently, my eyes widen at this "the explosion came from over there..!" I start sprinting to the origin of the explosion, and what do I find? Sakura-chan and Sai standing in the center of a room lacking a cieling anymore. I stop "what happened..?"

"ah.. Naruto.."

I raise an eyebrow as I look up to see.. Sasuke..

* * *

he can only stare at me "its been a long time hasnt it.." I scoff slightly "not long enough I'd say.." suddenly he appears next to me with his sword drawn "that hurts me Naruto.. didnt you want to bring me back..? make team 7 whole again?" I look at him "..I have my reasons.." he can only laugh "it's such a shame, that you have to die.." he plunges his sword towards my chest, but when its only inches away I grab the sword with with my pointer and thumb.

his eyes widen at this "what the..?" I can only chuckle "silly Sasuke.. I'm much stronger than before.." he laughs as well "you're not the only one.. Chidori Nagashi." my eyes widen as electricity starts pumping into my body "nngh.. AUGHH!" I fly back into a piece of rubble, my body twitching slightly from the electricity.

I look up at him with my red eyes, he looks at me in slight surprise "you're different.. that look, is full of hatred... you're finally acting like a true ninja.. cold, merciless... not letting trivial bonds tie you dow- hm?" I look over at Sakura-chan, who runs at Sasuke in a fuel of rage and tries to punch him in the face. "dont get any closer!" he dodges her and elbows her in the gut, pumping a chidori nagashi into her. "nn.. AHHH!" my eyes widen at this as she hits the floor hard.

he then sighs "alas.. you still hold some concern for Sakura.. you're no real ninja.. not yet." he then pumps a chidori into his hand "die Naruto.." I then stand up, pumping a rasengan into my hand. he blinks at this, I laugh slightly "what? being alone with no one but a demon fox allows some conveniant training.. now I have fantastic chakra control." I run at him, he runs at me, our techniques collide.

As our techniques collide, a violent explosion occurs from it knocking us both back. I get up, recovering rather easily. I look over at Sasuke, his arm is bleeding, I laugh at this. I then walk over "I dont care if you end up rotting in a cell for the rest of your pathetic excuse for a life.. You're coming back.."

"oh I wouldnt be so sure.." I blink at the new voice, I then look up to see Orochimaru and Kabuto. the glasses wearing medic adjusts his glasses as he smirks "sorry to interrupt Naruto-kun.. but Sasuke-kun wont be wasting anymore time with you.." Orochimaru cackles "this is just exciting.. fighting the fox boy until he drove me to retreat.. plunging a sword into his gut yet he still stands.. remarkable.. its unfortunate, that you're power comes from that ridiculous kyuubi.. Sasuke-kun's power is all his own."

Sasuke looks at me in slight surprise "so.. your the jinchuuriki holder of the nine tails.. interesting.." he puts his sword away then jumps back "till next time Naruto.." they all disappear.

I punch the ground, leaving an indent in the stone floor "son of a fucking bitch.." I look over at the unconscious Sakura-chan. I walk over and pick her up "..lets get going.. this mission is done." Taichou and Sai stay completely silent as I walk past.

* * *

That night, we stop to camp. atleast Taichou can make a wooden house. I set Sakura-chan down and put a blanket over her. Taichou walks over "how is she?" I sigh slightly "she got a full serving of that Nagashi.. shes lucky that shes still alive.. unfortunately, I dont know how long it'll take until she wakes up." he sighs slightly "then theres the injury she got from the kyuubi." I look to the side "yea.. I know."

I start healing her shoulder, its weak but its doing the job "_**I thought you couldnt use Medical Jutsu.**_" I sigh slightly at this objection

"_no I said I wasnt good at it, but I'm good enough to where I can heal the remains of her shoulder injury._"

Kyuubi then goes silent again, good thing too I'm getting tired and irritated. I sit next to Sakura-chan and pass out from the long day.

after a couple more days of travel we finally make it back to Konoha, after checking Sakura-chan into the hospital, I start walking around, and just who do I run into? Neji.

He looks at me "hey Naruto, I didnt have time to say this before but.. its good to see you again." I raise an eyebrow at this "good to see you too Neji." I look up at the sky "hm.. heh I remember when we had that fight during the chunin exams.." Neji blinks at this then smiles slightly "yea.. you definitely caught me off guard then." I nod at this, we start walking "yea.. but you were right about one thing.. I had no other techniques in my arsenal besides Kage bunshin." he nods at this "I see.."

* * *

we then reach the training field, I then look at him "so how about a rematch.." he raises an eyebrow "you sure about that?" I nod "of course.. we're both much stronger than before.. and we have more techniques." he smiles slightly "heh.. alright."

we both take our stances, waiting for the right moment to strike. I then charge in, He gets ready to attack "same strategy as before?" I then suddenly disappear "nope." I then reappear behind him and kick him in the back. he recovers from the kick and charges in and tries to hit my chakra points, I avoid each hit. he does manage to hit me with one last hit, I jump back and grab my shoulder. "heh.. not bad.."

I put my hands together "not done yet though.. Kage bunshin.." 3 of me appear, Neji chuckles at this "nostalgia.." the three me's form rasengans in our hands, his eyes widen slightly, then smirks "byakugan." his eyes take form as he starts preparing for my attack, the two clones run in and get owned by his rotation attack. both disappearing, I then jump at him "rasengan!" he then avoids me and proceeds to kick me into the ground.

I laugh "this is just what I needed.. a good fight.." I get up and dust myself off, I charge at him and start throwing punches at him, he avoids most of them but I land a few good hits, and lucky me, my fists were chakra enhanced. so when they make contact they knock him back a couple feet.

Neji then smirks "very good.. you're much stronger than before.." my eyes flash red "indeed.." I then pull out a kunai as red chakra forms around me. Neji chuckles slightly "like last time I see.." I nod at this "but.. heres something you didnt know before.. this is the power of the kyuubi.."

his eyes widen at this "the kyuubi..? you hold him?" I nod at this "yea.. now attack.." Neji pulls out a kunai and charges at me, we both collide Kunai, he uses his rotation attack at the last second, causing a large explosion.

_'heh.. just like the chunin exams..'_

we both hit the ground hard. I slowly get up, chuckling all the while "I think that was a tie.." Neji then gets up "yea.. you're tough Naruto." I look at him "you too.." I crack my neck as my eyes go back to normal "well.. its been nice catching up Neji.. but theres still some people I want to see." he nods "later Naruto.." I then walk off.

* * *

I walk around slowly, getting bored as I go, just then though I see Shikamaru walking with a stack of papers in hand. I walk over "hey Shika" he blinks then looks at me, his eyes widen slightly "naruto?" I stuff my hands in my pockets "been awhile hasnt it." he just looks at me dumbfounded "yea.. we all thought you were dead." I shrug "yea.. I know.."

he sighs slightly "so hows things? sure you were bored to no end after being alone for 2 years." I chuckle slightly at this "yea.. kind of.." my face goes serious again "listen.. you know how when I fought Neji during the chunin exams I got that red glowy chakra?" he nods slightly "yea, I remember that.. why?" I sigh at this "its because I have the kyuubi in me.."

he raises an eyebrow to this "the kyuubi.. as in the monster who attacked the village 16 years ago?" I nod in confirmation. he looks down for a moment, then shrugs "alright then." I blink at this, he took it well. he looks at me again "as far as I'm concern, all that shit is in the past, and you cant be blamed for it." I nod at this "thanks.."

he smiles slightly at me "dont mention it, now.. you think you could help me carry some of these? Tsunade's working me to the bone." I nod "sure, why not." I take half the stack and start walking with him, he looks over at me "still trying to get Sasuke back?" I look at him with a raised eyebrow "..yea."

he sighs at this "why? that guy left the village to go to Orochimaru, hes a rogue ninja" I look down "I know.. I'm not bringing him back because I think he deserves another chance.. I'm bringing him back for.. other reasons.." Shikamaru raises his eyebrow to this.

_'__**it's a terrible reason too.**__'_

_'shut up..'_

"what are the reasons?" I look to the side as he asks this "..." before he can ask again, Kyuubi interrupts "_**Sorry, this is kyuubi..**_" Shikamaru's eyes widen "_**Dont worry, Naruto and I have come to an understanding..**_" Shikamaru sighs slightly at this "alright then.." Kyuubi continues "_**anyways.. his reason is, he wants to bring back the Uchiha for the pink haired girl.. Sakura is it?**_" Shikamaru looks at me in shock "are you serious? you're doing this for Sakura?"

I sigh as I take over again "yeah, why should that matter?" We start going up the steps to the Hokage tower, he looks up at the clouds "I just think you shouldn't go through hell for a girl who doesnt give a fuck about you." I look at him in slight surprise. "funny, thats exactly what Kyuubi said. well, he also kinda wants to kill her..."

Shikamaru sighs at all this "well, its your decision overall. I just hope you know what you're doing." I nod at him "yea.. thanks Shikamaru.." I then proceed to head home.

* * *

- Sakura's P.O.V

my eyes slowly flutter open to a large empty room, I slowly get up and look around "I'm in the hospital... why?.." Just then Tsunade-sama opens the door "ah, Sakura, you're awake." I look over to see her smile.

I smile back "hi Tsunade-sama.. what happened exactly that put me in here?.." she sits next to my bed, then looks at me "you guys found Sasuke, he attacked Naruto with his Chidori Nagashi. you got angry from this and tried to hit him only to get a full dose of the attack yourself."

my eyes widen at this "s..seriously..?" she nods at this "Yamato gave me a full briefing of what happened, you're lucky to be alive. Naruto was only able to take it because of the kyuubi's rapid regeneration ability." I look down "how long have I been asleep?" Tsunade-sama sighs slightly "about 4 days, you got back 2 days ago."

I then look at her "hows Naruto?" she blinks then shrugs "I havent seen him, he admitted you into the hospital then left, my guess is that hes just been wandering the village." I nod slightly "I see.." I look up at Tsunade-sama "why didnt you tell me that Naruto has the Kyuubi in him?" she blinks at this, then sighs "the adults already hate him for whats inside of him, do you really think that both me and the third wanted to risk having his age group hate him for the same reason?"

I look down, not knowing how to answer "I.. see.." she looks at me "well, you know now, right?" I nod in agreement. she then gets up "then theres no reason to question, just be there for him when things get rough." I look at her "alright."

* * *

- Naruto's P.O.V

a couple more days pass and I decide to go to Ichiraku, havent been there in years. I head to the place and step inside, old man teuchi looks over "welcome, can I-" he looks at me in shock "a..ayami come here" his daughter goes over to him "what is it dad?" she looks at me and her eyes widen "n..naruto?"

I smile slightly "hey" Teuchi smiles "its been too long kid, we thought you were dead." I chuckle slightly "so I've been told." Ayami smiles "you've gotten so much bigger since we last saw you, you're all grown up." I look to the side "t..thanks.."

Teuchi laughs "okay, how about a large bowl of ramen on me." I blink at this "r..really? are you sure?" Ayami smiles brightly "of course we are, you are our best customer, and we're really happy to see you're okay." I scratch the back of my head in slight embarrassment "a..alright.. thanks guys."

_'__**hmm.. you're acting softer than normal, what gives?**__'_

_'give me a break, they were the only ones who would give me food, they're like family to me.'_

_'__**alright alright.**__'_

I sit down as Teuchi puts down the large bowl of ramen for me "here ya go, enjoy!" I smile as I split my chopsticks "itadakimasu." I start eating the ramen, and warmth rushes through me, not just from the ramen but also.. happiness. I'm actually in a better mood now, maybe its just the ramen or.. because I've been seeing people who truly acknowledge me.

"I'll have what hes having." I blink and look up to see Kakashi walking into the stand, Teuchi nods "coming right up." he looks at me "hey Naruto."

I look at him "hey Sensei.. hows things?" he sits down next to me "pretty good, just got back from a mission yesterday." he looks at me "..I heard you let the Kyuubi take control during the mission.." I look at him, and I slowly nod "yea.. I did." he just looks at me "and why is that?" I shrug "he asked."

I hear Kakashi laugh a little "well, aslong as it was you're decision.. just make sure he doesnt take things to far.. he hurt Sakura, even if he thinks she deserves it he shouldnt have done that." I look down "I know.."

He starts eating his ramen, I sigh at this "is it really neccessary to put a menu between us?" he looks at me "yes.. it is." he then puts the menu down, his ramen done and his mask up. I shake my head at this "whatever.. I know theres a reason you came to see me." he nods "yes.. I'm going to train you." I blink at this sudden news.

"train me?.. how so?"

he looks at me "normally, you have to wait until you're a jounin to learn this. However, you're strong enough to learn.. You're going to learn your element." I blink at this in surprise.

"my element?.."

* * *

yay chapter done! lots of randomness, and you barely see Sakura so take this refreshing breath of other character appearances. also.. fuck Sai.. I hate him until the Asuma dies arc.. yea yea I know the chapter is short, but hey next chapter is full of training for Naruto, its gonna be LONG.

anyways, enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5 Nature fuckin manipulation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Shippuuden, it is owned by Misashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

- Naruto's P.O.V

We head to a large grass field, waiting for us is Yamato-taichou, I sigh slightly "so, I'm going to be learning what element I am, right?.." Kaka-sensei looks at me "yeah, that's right." I look to the side "..okay.."

_'__**still don't fully trust him?**__'_

_'why would I? he taught Sasuke the chidori..'_

Kaka-sensei then looks at Yamato-taichou "time to set it up" they both nod, they then set a part of the landscape into a large waterfall, they then put a large wooden beam at the center of it. I look at it in surprise "whats that for?..." Kaka-sensei looks at me "later, for now though... here." he hands me a piece of paper, I take it and just look at it "whats it for?.."

he takes out another piece, I start pumping chakra into my hand. "its to see what element you are, it the paper burns, you have the element of fire, if it becomes soggy, you have water, if it makes a clean cut then you have win-" his eye widens at me, I blink then look down. "oh hey.. its cut in half.. fun." right as I'm about to drop it though, it starts smoking "what the fuck?"

he stares shocked "you have both wind and fire elements.." I just drop the paper "fun." I look at him "so.. I have a question.. why did you always train Sasuke instead of me when he was still around...?" Kaka-sensei looks at me in surprise, then sighs "Jiraiya requested that whenever you really needed training he would do it, and that I needed to focus on Sasuke... I'm sorry Naruto, I never knew that he would've ended up like that."

_'atleast hes sorry.. that's a start..'_

I sigh at this "whatever.. so what do I do?" Kaka-sensei folds his arms "well, I was expecting you to be a wind user.. but I definitely wasnt expecting fire.. so, we'll do one at a time since wind seems to be you're strongest." I nod at this "alright." he looks at me "now, for wind.. I want you to try and cut that waterfall in half." I blink at this "..seriously?" he nods in confirmation.

I crack my knuckles "alright then.." I take off my jacket, shirt, and forehead protector as I jump onto the wooden beam. "kage bunshin no jutsu.." 10 clones appear as we start trying to split the waterfall in half.

this is gonna be hard..

* * *

- Sakura's P.O.V

I walk onto the field, finding Kaka-sensei "I thought I would find you here sensei." he blinks then turns to see me "oh, hello Sakura." I look at him "what's going on here?" he puts his hands in his pockets "see for yourself." I look up at the waterfall, my eyes widen slightly as I see 10 Naruto's trying to split the waterfall in two

"holy shit.. what is he doing..?" Kaka-sensei looks at me "he's learning how to properly use his nature manipulation.. he's a wind element user.. pretty rare I'd say.. he's also a fire element user." I raise an eyebrow to this "really..? wow.." Kaka-sensei folds his arms "its a shame though.. if he was a lightning user, it would've been a little easier to teach hi- huh?"

I look over to see electricity sparking from the waterfall, suddenly Naruto shoots back and hits the ground right infront of us. he's panting "w..what the fuck just happened..!"

Kaka-sensei just stares wide eyed "I dont know how its possible.. but.. you're able to control three elements.." Naruto looks at him "..is that a bad thing?..." he looks at Naruto "it's never been heard of.. normally the max is two.. this is unreal.." I help Naruto up "well, if he can do it then it'll be a huge advantage to him, yes?" Kaka-sensei nods at me "of course.." Naruto sighs "well whatever.. I'm gonna go split the waterfall in half." he then walks off to the waterfall.

I look at Kaka-sensei "well, I'll check back tomorrow.. bye." with that I take off, I look back at Naruto, my expression sharpening

_'I have to be of some use to him..'_

_'__**yep, cause so far you've done shit.**__'_

_'...fuck off.'_

As I'm walking away, an idea occurs to me "soldier pills.. that'll definitely help him!"

_'**dear god.. you're gonna poison him**'_

* * *

- Naruto's P.O.V

the next day isnt any better, theres a down pour from the storm going on above me, but at this point I dont give a fuck. I just want to split this fuckin thing.

_'__**any luck?**__'_

_'what the hell do you think?'_

_'__**sheesh was just joking.. Nature manipulation is never easy, just try to be patient.**__'_

I start ignoring the Kyuubi as I keep trying to split the water fall, I've only made small progress. I keep trying though, I just know I'll get it soon.

"hey Naruto!" I blink as I look back to see Kaka-sensei "come down here, we got someone who can give you some advice about wind chakra!" I nod as my clones disappear, I then jump down. "so who's this person you want me to see?"

"hey Naruto, been awhile." I blink then look over to see Asuma "Asuma-sensei? what're you doing here?" he folds his arms "gonna give you some advice on how to use wind chakra." I just stare for a moment "so.. you're a wind user.. great." he sighs slightly "you sound like you dont want me here." I shake my head "no no, I'm just a bit frustrated.."

he nods "well, the technique is to imagine the chakra being thin and sharp.. if you dont, the chakra wont come out properly and it'll end up being useless to you." I just look at him "could you.. give me an example?" he smiles "of course." he takes out his knuckle blades "these are made especially for wind users.."

Chakra starts to form around the blade, I watch in shock "..so thats how you do it.." he nods "you have to make the chakra as sharper than a blade." he hands me one of his knuckle blades "you try.." I nod "alright.." I start pumping chakra onto the blade "sharp and thin.. sharp and thin..." chakra forms on the blades, its getting there but its not as long as his. he smiles slightly "you're getting there.."

he then prepares to throw the chakra blade "but.. when you master it.. it should do something like this." he throws the blade at a tree, it goes straight through and into a rock 10 feet past. my eyes widen at this power.

_'devastating.. that's just what I'm looking for..'_

I look at him "thanks for the advice." I give him back his blade, he nods "no problem. now I got to get going, have a mission to go on." with that he grabs his other blade, then leaves.

I then go back to the waterfall "sharp... and thin... kage bunshin no jutsu.." 4 clones appear "..I got this.." I continue to try and split the waterfall in half, making even more progress than before.

_'__**you're getting there.. but, you still have one more element in your arsenal that you've yet to discover..**__'_

_'seriously?.. which one?'_

_'__**you'll find out soon..**__'_

that night, I hop off the wooden beam and walk over to Kaka-sensei "hm.. I'm gonna try something.." he blinks "alright." I go over to the pond at the base of the waterfall, I start doing hand signs "Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu.." at first, nothing happens, then suddenly a water dragon shoots out of the pond, I direct it to the ground and it explodes in a pool of water.

I look over at Kaka-sensei, who is completely dumbfounded. I walk over to him "what?.." hes just staring wide eyed "you have.. 4 elements.." I nod "yea, kyuubi told me there was one more that I could use.. and since I dont like earth I tried water, wasnt that big of a dragon though.." Kaka-sensei smiles "you never cease to surprise me Naruto." he then hands me a basket, I take it and look at it "whats this?.." he sits under a tree "Sakura brought it for you, she said it'll increase your endurance."

I look at the mudball looking things, I pick out one and I put it in my mouth, instantly I feel like throwing up "dear god.." he laughs "that bad huh?" I force myself to swallow it "yea.. it was thoughtful though.. and.." I blink as I feel energy coming back to me "it seems to be working." I jump up onto the wooden beam "alright.. back to work.."

_'why is she doing this though..'_

_'__**tch, who knows.. just ignore it..**__'_

I nod as I continue trying to split the waterfall in half, little did I know though.. these disgusting things would help me.

* * *

-Kakashi's P.O.V

the next day, I wake up and I see something completely astonishing. he completely split the waterfall in half, and not with clones. I jump up to the wooden beam and turn to Naruto "how long have you been doing this?" he looks at me "3 hours.. why?" my eyes widen at this, I then smile "alright.. looks like you're ready for the next part.." he then stops and looks at me "...fine."

_'hes no where near as enthusiastic as he used to be.. then again.. time does change people..'_

we both jump down, I then turn to him "alright.. now that you've learned wind, its time for you to get the hang of the other elements." I stand away from him "first, fire.. this technique is the one you'll use most as a fire user.." I then preform the hand signs "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu." fire shoots from outside my mask into a flamethrower, it lasts for 10 seconds before dieing down.

I look over at him "now you try." he nods, then does the hand signs "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu..." he tries but only makes a small flame. he blinks at this, I put a hand up "its alright, it takes a little bit to get this one. just let the chakra you build up for the attack, heat up, then once the time is right let it out through you're mouth." he nods, then tries again.

"Katon.. Gōkakyū no Jutsu..." my eyes widen as a large flame shoots out from his mouth. I look at him "nice job Naruto.. thats really the only one you'll need, but when you get the chance you should try dragon fire.."

After a little break I get back up "okay, onto the next element.. lightning. you'll only need one technique, and its one you tried to use a long time ago." he raises an eyebrow "..chidori?" I nod "yes.. if you can handle it well enough, I might even teach you the advanced version.. Raikiri."

I sigh slightly "be warned though.." he looks at me in slight confusion "you should only use it as a last resort attack.. it has an immense drawback that could be fatal.. the only reason I dont have to worry about it is because of my sharingan." he looks at me in surprise, I then fold my arms "but, with the kyuubi's regeneration.. you should be able to handle the drawbacks if they happen to you." he nods "alright..

I then show him the hand signs "once you do the hand signs, you must channel the chakra into you're hand, make sure the chakra is lightning manipulation, and it must sharpen, once it sounds like a thousand chipping birds, you know that you've done it." I then create the chidori in my hand, it then vanishes "you try."

he does the hand signs, then grips his wrist, channeling chakra into his hand. I see small signs of the chidori coming, but it seems he cant bring it any further. I sigh slightly "okay, you're making progress, but it seems that you need more time before you can use it." he nods slightly.

* * *

-Naruto's P.O.V

I look at him "so.. what am I going to be using wind for." he looks at me. "now.. the rasengan is the ultimate form of shape manipulation, you know this right?" I nod at this. Kaka-sensei sighs "now.. its rare, but some can combine nature manipulation with certain shape manipulations."

he looks at me as he creates a rasengan in his hand "now think for a moment.. if I can create the rasengan.. why would I have wasted my time making the chidori?"

"not even the fourth, could add nature manipulation to this technique." my eyes widen at this "so the technique is unfinished..?" he puts his hand down as the rasengan vanishes "in a way yes.. but I believe you're the one who can finish this technique." I stare at him in surprise.

_'he has that much faith in me?..'_

_'__**apparently, show him you have what it takes boy.**__'_

I put my hands together "tajuu Kage bunshin no jutsu!" 50 of my clones appear as we all start creating rasengans, and attempting to add wind manipulation to the jutsu.

"son of a bitch!" the rasengan explodes in my hand as I go flying back, as well as with all of my clones, they disappear. I then slowly get up, and put my hands together "again.. Tajuu Kage bunshin no jutsu!" this time 200 of me appear.

"I'm not done yet!" I continue making the Rasengan, I start adding wind manipulation "come on..! work dammit!" before any progress can be made though one of my clones starts forming the kyuubi's cloak "shit!" Taichou manages to stop him though. I sigh slightly "not yet.. Not yet!" I put my hands together

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

* * *

-Sakura's P.O.V

I walk through the streets of Konoha, just finishing up on my next batch of soldier pills, on my way to the training field though, I run into an.. unexpected person "hey flatty." a vein buldges on my forehead "ino-pig.." she chuckles slightly "where you off to in such a hurry?"

I huff slightly "I'm heading to the training field to give Naruto some soldier pills for his training." she raises an eyebrow "so the rumors are true, hes back huh?" I nod at this "yeah, not that you care though, you never liked Naruto." Ino is a bit taken back by this "who said that?"

I glare at her "you did! countless times!" she sighs slightly "okay, you made your point.. but you didnt like him for a while either." I blink at this, then look to the side "t-true.. bu-" she interrupts me "we were kids back then, only focusing on the 'cool' guys." she sighs slightly "honestly, I cant believe I used to think like that.."

"I was so stupid back then, like how I used to think Sasuke was a great guy." my eyes widen at this "you.. dont like Sasuke-kun anymore?" she shakes her head "of course I dont. After I saw the hell Chouji went through to try and help Naruto get him back, and the condition I saw him in.. if he wouldnt come back even after all the pain and agony they went through.. why bother trying to get him back?"

_'__**makes sense, shes smarter than you.**__'_

_'shut it..'_

I stare at her wide eyed. she looks at me "to be honest I'm more surprised that you still got feelings for him." this shocks me, she starts taking the offensive "after what he did to Naruto, what Sasuke put him through. You still want him back?" I look to the side "to be honest.. I dont know what I want anymore..."

Ino sighs "well, you need to figure that out." I look forward "..well, want to come with me? see how Naruto's training is progressing?" she shrugs "sure, but I wont stay for long, I got a mission to go on later today." I nod as we head forward.

We stop at the entrance to the training field, eyes widen at the sight before us. 200 Naruto's making rasengans, doesnt exactly help that they're topless.

_'**muscles..**'_

_'shut up!'_

Ino blinks at this "holy fuck.. what is he doing?" I look at her "hes trying to combine Wind manipulation into the rasengan." she looks at me "seriously?... uh.. whats a rasengan?" I sigh slightly "its a technique created by the 4th hokage."

her eyes widen even more "really? he managed to learn a technique made by the 4th? damn.. hes stronger than I thought." I look over at the clones, Ino speaks up again "um.. which one is the real one." my eyes widen as I hear a loud roar.

"the one who's transforming into the kyuubi.." she looks at me in shock "eh! he's the holder of the kyuubi?" I nod "yeah.."

"he knows what he's doing.. I hope.." suddenly, Taichou's technique reaches out and pins Naruto to the ground, forcing him back to normal. he gets up slowly, and looks at the two sensei's "lets take a short break.." he then looks over at us in surprise.

he starts walking over to us, Ino blinks "w-wait why is he coming over here?" I blink then look at the basket "oh, he wants the soldier pills I made." he walks over, and gives us both a sharp look "..arigatou." his eyes flash red as he takes the basket from me, popping one of the pills into his mouth.

Ino just stares in utter shock "w-whats with this heavy atmosphere..? what happened to that little goofball we used to know?" I look down, a shadow covers my eyes.

"that Naruto is long gone.." she looks at me in surprise "eh?..." I look at her "he was alone with no one but the kyuubi to keep him company for 2 and a half years.. hes nothing like he was before.. hes cold, cruel, serious.. but also sad.." Ino just looks at me in slight concern "what happened to him..?"

I sigh slightly "I dont know why he changed so irradically in only 2 years.. but thats what I'm going to find out.."

* * *

- Naruto's P.O.V

I pop a soldier pill in my mouth, ignoring the terrible taste as I make the hand sign again "tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" another 200 clones appear as I try to learn the combination again. so far, nothing, just more explosions of utter failure.

I sit under the tree "for fucks sake.. whats missing! why cant I fucking do this!"

_'__**it takes time boy, dont force it.**__'_

_'...I know.."_

over the next few days, the same result, nothing. I start eating a few of the soldier pills, as my mind wanders.

_'by the way kyuubi.. why is it you keep taking over?'_

_'__**not me kid, the seal is weakening so my chakra will leak through sometimes, its been taking me by surprise as well..**__'_

I sigh at this news. I then lay on the ground, the rain starts pouring down around me ".. why cant I get this right..?" Ideas rush through my head, none of them sounding plausible.

_'how hard can this be..? I was able to figure out how to make the Rasengan.. why cant I figure this out!'_

my eyes shoot open "wait.." I then stand up "I used to need a shadow clone to first make the rasengan.. what if.." I summon a shadow clone "you handle the nature manipulation while I make the rasengan itself!" the clone nods as I create the rasengan in my hand "come on..!"

Yamato-taichou looks at Kaka-sensei "he figured out how to do it..?" Kaka-sensei stares at me wide eyed "I guess so.." the Rasengan is maintaining its form while the wind manipulation is taking affect "heheh.. now this is what I call progress.." I smirk at the powerful jutsu taking place before me.

* * *

- Sakura's P.O.V

my eyes widen at the sight before me "how did he.." I look at Sai who's smiling a little "I see.. hes finally getting the hang of this." I nod "yea.. good thing huh?" he nods "mhm.. hes becoming a strong ninja." he then looks at me"what do you think of all this? after all hes going through this hell for you."

I'm taken back by this "u-um.. I highly doubt that hes.." Sai shrugs "whatever the reason, hes eating your Soldier pills, so he obviously appreciates you're help." I look over at Naruto in surprise "he has been eating them.. heh.. I guess you're right Sai."

"I'm shocked he hasnt noticed yet." I blink at this, I then look at him "what do you mean?" he looks away somewhat nervously "o-oh um, nothing." I raise an eyebrow to this "huh..?"

_'__**even Sai gets it.. wow..**__'_

_'eh?..'_

I sigh then look over at Naruto, smiling slightly "nice job Naruto..." then suddenly a ninja appears next to them, I go over "whats going on?" they all look over at me, everyone except Naruto looks completely shattered. I raise an eyebrow "what.. happened..?" Taichou sighs slightly.

"Sarutobi Asuma.. is dead."

* * *

hurray next chapter done, yea I got it done rather fast but hey I had inspiration, and also doing the training sequence was fun.

Animaman: true Naruto wasnt all that angry with Kakashi, but I assume him beating the shit out of Kakashi in chapter 2 would suffice lol. And also nah hes only gettin 4, getting all would be too OP and I dont role that way.

hes essentially going to be able to control the 4 he can control but he'll only be really good at wind, and obviously worst with electricity since they're polar opposites in the series.

anyways, next chapter is gonna be.. longer, lol.


	6. Chapter 6 Life can throw a fast ball

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto Shippuuden, it is owned by Misashi Kishimoto.**

**Also, just incase you missed it, go back and read chapter 5.**

* * *

_- Shikamaru's P.O.V_

_We confront the two Akatsuki members, standing next to me is Asuma-sensei, Kotetsu and Izumo. the two look at us, the one with gray hair laughs "who the fuck are these little pricks? they're presence is pissing me off!" the one with the mask halts him "shut it Hidan.. look closely at the sash one of them is wearing.. hes our next target." the gray hair with the scyth smirks "ah! good eye Kakuzu!"_

_my eyes widen slightly I look over at Asuma-sensei_

_'what would they want with him?'_

_Hidan smirks "I'll fight them! you stay here Kakuzu!" the one named Kakuzu just stands there as Hidan jumps over at us, smirking all the while "hehe! these fools will be perfect offerings!" I raise an eyebrow to this_

_'okay.. hes a religious type.. and the other one standing over there.. he's definitely the brains of this package..'_

_he takes his scythe off of his back "come athiests!" Asuma-sensei runs at him with his chakra blades, clashing hits with him, dodging his scythe each chance he can._

_the one known as Kakuzu then huffs "you say to stay back.. but it seems you can only handle the one.. I think I'll handle the scraps." my eyes widen as he charges in at us, I jump back as he punches at me, Kotetsu then takes out his double blade "come Izumo!" Izumo nods at his best friend and he takes out his own double blade._

_they both try to hit Kakuzu with their attacks, but they unfortunately miss with each strike. he then kicks them both away, which gives me the chance to hit him "Kage Nui no Jutsu" his eyes widen as he sees the ribbons of shadow coming at him, he then jumps into the air avoiding them "tch.. quick bastard.."_

_"kekekeke! you're now cursed ya little fucker!" my eyes widen as I look over at Hidan and Asuma-sensei, Hidan licks Asuma-sensei's blood off of his scythe as he stands in the middle of his symbol, his skin then changes color._

_'what the fuck! think, think, things like this always have drawbacks!'_

_"hmhmhm.. I think nows the time to back out.. its already too late for him.." I growl at Kakuzu who steps back, I then see Hidan stab himself in the leg, Asuma-sensei then proceeds to hit the ground hard, clutching his leg._

_I look down, equations and strategies rushing through my head in a mili-second. I look at him "thats it..!" I make some more hand signs "Kage–Kubishibari no Jutsu.." my jutsu heads towards Hidan "let me make it..!" Hidan throws his spear towards his chest "this is it!"_

_'COME ON!'_

_I sigh in relief as I catch him just as hes about to stab himself, I smirk "got you.." his eyes widen as he looks back at me "y-you!" I slowly start moving back "heheh.." he starts moving back as well, and as soon as he steps out of the symbol "Asuma-sensei! NOW!"_

_Asuma-sensei then flings one of his chakra blades at Hidan's ear, to test if the effects stopped, it cuts a part of his ear off, but nothing happens to him. I sigh in relief "the plan worked.." I look at Hidan_

_'he's an immortal.. this makes it a pain in the ass to fight him.. but the other guy..'_

_I look over at Kakuzu, whos just looking at the fight slightly amused_

_'he must be strong if hes just sitting back watching as his friend gets over powered.'_

_I hear him sigh "I cant believe you let yourself get caught this easily Hidan.." he looks at Kakuzu "shut the fuck up Kakuzu!" he slowly struggles out of my jutsu, to which I then form another jutsu "Kage Nui no Jutsu!" I then proceed to stab Hidan repeatedly with shadows. I watch as Asuma-sensei slowly limps over to Hidan. he growls at Asuma-sensei "the fuck do you think you're doing!"_

_he then cuts Hidan's head off. but thats not what freaks me out, what freaks me out is when Kakuzu walks over and picks up Hidan's head, it looks at Asuma-sensei "oh you're dead now bastard!" my eyes widen greatly at this as I start catching my breath._

_'shit.. I'm out of chakra..'_

_Kakuzu proceeds to stitch on Hidan's head, he sighs slightly "just get it over with, you're constant talking is just drawing this out." he then walks over to us "now you die.." my eyes widen "kotetsu! Izumo! try to hold him back!"_

_they both nod, Izumo then jumps back and makes hand signs, I get out of the way as he starts forming his technique "Suiton: Mizuame Nabara no jutsu!" he sprays a syrup like liquid on the ground, keeping Kakuzu still as Kotetsu takes out a giant mace, hitting Kakuzu dead on. he just grabs the mace, and throws it right into the two. He then proceeds to escape the syrup._

_Hidan then walks over to Asuma-sensei, smirking all the while "kekeke! this is the end!" he swings his scythe around, Asuma-sensei manages to drop down at the last second avoiding it._

_'nice Asuma-sense- h..huh..?'_

_I notice three things, Asuma-sensei stopped moving, the scythe stabbed Hidan, Hidan is in the center of the symbol._

_'OH NO!'_

_I slowly start getting up "no no..!" I start running as fast as my legs could carry me with no chakra left_

_'got.. to.. make it!'_

_he takes out his metal rod "keke.." he points it to himself._

_'GOT TO MAKE IT!'_

_he grins wildly "now.. __**DIE!**__"_

_"__**ASUMAAAaaaa..!**__"_

* * *

that part constantly rings in my head, I sit on the rooftop, watching the funeral from the distance as I take a puff from the cigarette "I always hated these things.." I look up at the sky "..." it was harder to tell Kurenai-sensei what happened though..

_'Asuma-sensei..'_

I walk slowly along the streets of Konoha, I remember the distinct faces of a few who went to the funeral.. Kurenai-sensei's pure agony.. Sakura's mourningful face.. Ino crying like mad.. Choji trying to look tough but cries anyways.. Kakashi-sensei's look of anguish.. and Naruto's.. nothingness.. he didnt really give any reaction.. he just stood there.

_'what the fuck happened to him..'_

the next couple of days dragged.. I just laid around, even more than usual, I just laid in my bed smoking. I heard a knock "u-um.. Shikamaru?.."

Ino..

I stay silent, she starts talking again "i-if you're there.. just know.. me and Choji are here for you.." I hear her foot steps fade slowly as she leaves, I sigh as I crush the cigarette butt and put it in the trash can.

I go to the bathroom in my room and splash some water onto my face, I stare into the mirror as Hidan's face appears. "..they are here for me.. I'm not alone.."

I walk into the dining room, all geared up. I look over at them

"come with me.."

* * *

That night, we meet up at the gates of Konoha, I look at them "ready to go?" they both nod, I look forward "alright.. lets get moving.."

"not so fast." we stop suddenly and look behind us to see Kakashi-sensei, I glare at him "dont try to stop us sensei.. we have to avenge Asuma-sensei..." Kakashi-sensei sighs slightly "I know.. you want to kill them for what they did." we all nod at him.

_'he understands.. right?..'_

I stare at him "thats exactly why we're going.. no matter what you say.." he sighs slightly.

he then looks at us "why do you think I'm here? you need a 4 man team inorder to confront them." my eyes widen "sensei.." he nods slightly "Asuma was a good friend of mine... I wont sit by either. plus, Tsunade-sama would kick my ass if I didn't go with you guys." I look at him again "but.. what about Naruto's training?" he shrugs "I think he'll be fine."

his face then grows serious "lets go.." we all nod at him as we rush off, making the trip to confront the akatsuki bastards.

* * *

- Naruto's P.O.V

I keep practicing with my fuiton: Rasengan, difficulty increasing as I keep improving. so far, 20 trees are now destroyed completely.

suddenly, Sakura-chan shows up with Sai "hey, Kaka-sensei just left with Shikamaru's group 20 minutes ago." I nod "alright.. what did Tsunade say.." she looks at me "you have 15 hours to complete you're technique." I chuckle at this "alright then.. tell her that I only need 5.." her eyes widen "w-what..?"

I look sternly at her "5 hours is all I need to prepare this jutsu.." I create a shadow clone "it doesnt need to be fully completed.." she nods slightly as she runs off. I continue training with my technique.

_'with this.. I'll be stronger than ever before..!'_

_'**or, you fail miserably, whichever works.**'_

_'hate you too Kyuubi..'_

* * *

- Kakashi's P.O.V

As we travel to the site where we hope to find the two Akatsuki members, the same thoughts rush through me as they always have.. haunting me for years.. and years to come..

_'Obito.. I'm sorry.. I was always cruel to you when we were teamed up... I'm so sorry.. I've been keeping the sharingan in good health though.. I even reached maximum potential with it.. I'm sure if you were here you would've been so happy to obtain it.. but.. I'm sorry I couldnt keep my promise...'_

this time I try to fight back the tears

_'Rin.. I tried to protect you... keep you safe... but... I guess fate didnt wish for that to happen.. I always knew how you felt about me, I even considered letting you into my life at one point... but before I could make any decision.. I'm so sorry...'_

I then proceed to look ahead in the woods.

_'but.. it seems fate has a weird twist.. I have two students who're just like you.. well.. Naruto was like you Obito.. but.. he changed.. hes more like how I was when we we're first put as a team..'_

_'Rin.. Sakura is a lot like you.. just a bit more violent.. but... what makes them just like you two... is that Naruto cares about Sakura deeply.. atleast I think he does.. last I checked he did...'_

I rub my eye, continuing to force back the anguish.

_'I wish you two were still here.. not only so you could meet these two.. but to help me through this painful time.. my student's life is in constant danger.. and my.. former student left.. and teamed up with the enemy.. god I wish you two were still alive... I.. am so sorry for my mistakes...'_

I look down, cursing at myself silently.

_'no matter how much I apologize.. I still cant forgive myself.. even when they would've forgiven me 100 times over... I dunno why I'm doing this again suddenly.. might be because another friend of mine just died recently...'_

I shake my head, trying to get the negativity out of my head.

_'no.. no I cant let myself get upset again.. thats not what you four would've wanted.. Minato-sensei.. Asuma... Rin... Obito...'_

I look at Shikamaru "how far from the location?" he looks at me "close, about 2 miles." I nod "alright.. time to pick up the pace." we speed up, heading to the location.

* * *

we reach the wasteland, filled to the brim with dead trees. we stake out the place for about an hour, until Ino returns to her body "found them.. they're not far..." we all nod, I look at them "alright.. remember the plan.." they all look at me and nod in confirmation, I then split up from them.

I get into position, and wait until Shikamaru has Kakuzu pinned down by Hidan. I then come out of the shadows "Raikiri!" I stab Kakuzu right in the chest "tch.. you're done.." I then inject the needle and proceed to drain some blood out of him, I then put it back in my pocket.

I look over at Shikamaru "nice job Shikamaru.." I rip my hand out of his back, jumping back, I then turn to Hidan "now for you.." his eyes widen slightly, I run at him only to get grabbed by Kakuzu, and thrown through a tree.

_'I hope you know what you're doing Shikamaru...'_

I then proceed to step out of the wreckage, dusting myself "enough.." I run at Kakuzu, proceeding to throw each hit I can at him, luckily with my sharingan I'm able to avoid him. my eyes then proceed to widen as Hidan joins in for the fight. I growl as I kick Kakuzu away, I then proceed to clash blades with Hidan.

_'dammit.. I'm the only one who can stand up against these two in close quarters combat.. Shikamaru is distant only.. Choji's physical powers arent enough to stand up to these two and Ino isnt a fighter.. fuck.. I hope our backup comes sooner rather than later.."_

I'm able to push Hidan back, and right before I can land a good hit I hear a noise "Fūton: Atsugai" my eyes widen as I look back to see strong winds coming right at me "SHIT!" I get hit.

"KAKASHI!"

* * *

- Naruto's P.O.V

I start training with Sakura-chan, trying to quickly improve my physical strength. I look at her as I'm avoiding her hits "you need to go faster.. You wont be able to land a hit like this!"

she growls as she starts moving faster, putting more pressure with each hit. she manages to get a good hit in my gut.

_'shit.. shes strong.. but slow...'_

I go flying back into a tree, I slowly get up chuckling "thats the way!" I smirk at this "AGAIN!" she runs at me, she tries to hit me again, but I stop her punch and proceed to kick her in the gut.

I then pin her down on the ground with a kunai at her throat, I stare intensely at her "..nice try." I get up, putting the kunai away.

_'2 hours to go.. time to get the hang of another jutsu..'_

I start doing the hand signs

"please work.."

* * *

- Kakashi's P.O.V

I jump down infront of Shikamaru's group, my jounin jacket completely decimated, my forehead protector, gone. I crack my neck "close one.." I hear Choji panic slightly "K-Kakashi-sensei are you okay?" I look back at them "dont worry, I'm fine.."

"Katon: Zukokku.." I look back to see a large ball of fire coming at us, my eyes widen "get back!" I start doing hand signs "Suiton: Suijinheki!" a large wall of water goes up infront of us as it turns the fire and water into steam.

I look at Kakuzu in shock, theres now 3 monsters standing next to him, he chuckles "you cant stand up to me Kakashi of the Sharingan.." I look over at Hidan, whos standing there smirking, I sigh slightly "one of us has to hold off Hidan.. we cant take them both at once.." they all nod, then the lightning monster starts coming towards us

"Raiton: Gian!" my eyes widen "everyone split up!" we all split as a large bolt of lightning starts crashing down, it begins to follow Shikamaru as the fire and wind monsters combine, Kakuzu laughs "you'll all die.." it begins firing super charged fire balls at me.

I start avoiding the attacks, but my fears only grow as Choji runs at Kakuzu only to get grabbed by his coils, as well as Ino. my eyes widen at this, I look at Shikamaru "Shikamaru get them out of that!" he nods "one second!" Just then Hidan starts trying to attack me, while I'm getting bombarded by the fire bullets.

he starts running towards Kakuzu, he then pulls out a water scroll and activates it, covering the ground around Kakuzu with water, the monster then strikes lightning right on the water, electrocuting Kakuzu. we then grab the two ninjas and get them to safety.

_'shit.. this is overwhelming..'_

I look over at them "one of us has to split up the two.." Shikamaru then steps up "I'll do it.. I'm the only one who can trap him.. also I still have a plan.." I stay silent for a moment, then nod as I hand him the capsule "dont waste it.." he nods "right.. good luck to you guys.."

he starts attempting to get Hidan's shadow, we start splitting them up. and right as Hidan hits the tree, Shikamaru proceeds to punch him in the face "you're mine now.. shadow possession success.." he then jumps down, and runs off with Hidan.

_'I hope you know what you're doing Shikamaru..'_

I then look over at Kakuzu "just us now.. heheh.." I start doing hand signs "Raikiri!" I then run at Kakuzu "haaa!" he not only manages to avoid me, he then has the lightning monster hit me "SHIT!" I go flying into the tree.

_'this guy..'_

I recover and proceed to jump down at him, he jumps up at me, tries to punch me, I avoid it and grab him "Omote Renge!" I send him spiraling to the ground, head first.

he recovers then jumps at me, I quickly do hand signs "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" I shoot the fire at him, but he avoids it with great ease, he attempts to bind me in coils, but I then jump up.

he unfortunately then grabs me with the coils "Kakashi.. I'll take your heart to replace the one you destroyed.." my eyes widen at this "just how can you use these elements.." he chuckles "you learn a few things after fighting the first hokage.."

Ino gasps at this "w-what? just how old is this guy!" he glares at me "to stay alive.. I stole hearts from the ninja's I killed before mine stopped.." I glare at him, he then pulls me from the tree and sends me flying into the ground "son of a bitch..."

_'come on Shikamaru..'_

He walks towards me, he then reaches for my chest, but then his eyes widen as he collapses next to me "w-what the.. m-my chest..!" I slowly get up as he stops moving, I sigh in relief "great timing Shikamaru.."

I pull the coils off of me as I slowly get up catching my breath, I look at Kakuzu and sigh slightly "its done.." as we're walking away I hear a laugh.

"oh we're not even close.."

My eyes shrink as I look back to see the lightning monster going into Kakuzu as the mask falls apart, then the other two monsters proceed to go in him as well, causing his limbs to spread apart and coils over come him, leaking out of his mouth, arms, and shoulders.

_'dear god..'_

I'm slowly catching my breath "it just doesnt end with this guy.." I run at him with a fully charged Raikiri "die!" he just backhands my attack then kicks me away, sending me flying into a tree. I slowly get up "god damnit.." he then binds the three of us in coils. I take a deep breath "I have to use it.. dont I.."

"hmhm.. die.." he fires a super charged fireball.

"Fuiton: Rasengan! Suiton: Hahonryū!" my eyes widen as I see a large vortex of water come up, stopping the fireball.

"sorry we're late Kaka-sensei.." I stare in shock at Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Tenzo.

* * *

- Naruto's P.O.V

I sigh slightly as I crack my neck "damn Kaka-sensei.. you look awful.." he chuckles slightly "yea.. almost died 3 times by this guy." I look at them "well.. doesnt matter, this is my fight now... dont interfere"

they all look at me in shock, I just look at them "got a problem?" they all stay silent, then Kaka-sensei sighs "alright then, Sakura and Sai, I want you two to go assist Shikamaru. he might still be in danger" they both nod in confirmation, he then summons pakkun "bring them to Shikamaru." the dog looks at the two "alright then." the three speed off.

_'alright.. lets do this..'_

I crack my knuckles "alright.." I start doing hand signs "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu." I shoot a large ball of fire at Kakuzu as he avoids and charges at me "show me your power Kyuubi Jinchuuriki!" I charge at him, and proceed to punch him in the face, sending him flying into the trees.

I hear the group gasp in shock, I just ignore it as I put my hands together "kage bunshin no jutsu." two clones appear as they take out kunai, I smirk "come on Kakuzu I know you're tougher than that!" he shoots a wind powered fire ball at me, I just guard as it hits me dead on.

I sigh slightly "really is that it?" I take off my singed jacket as I jump at him and punch him in the gut. I then make a rasengan in my hand "eat this.." I hit him dead on with the rasengan, sending him flying. I then make hand signs "Raikiri.."

I hear Kaka-sensei gasp loudly "he's already mastered it!" Yamato looks at him "but doesnt he need a Sharingan inorder for the chidori to work?" "the kyuubi will be able to fix that error."

my eyes flash red "now kyuubi.. you're going to be my eyes for a minute.." I charge at Kakuzu at high speeds, he tries to hit me with his coils, but thanks to the kyuubi's vision I just barely dodge the attack and I proceed to hit him in the chest, destroying his heart.

I jump back "3 hearts down.. 2 to go.." I put my hands together "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.." I summon one clone, I then start making the rasengan, he starts adding the wind chakra. I raise my hand up into the air "Fuiton: Rasen-shuuriken!" the chakra screams as the large wind blades pulsate around the rasengan.

_'one shot.. MAKE IT COUNT!'_

I run at Kakuzu, he tries to dodge, but I proceed to headbutt him "**DIE!**" I plunge the technique into his chest. he goes flying, then proceeds to float in the air as little chakra needles start tearing at him, doing countless amount of damage.

_'heheh...'_

I hit the ground hard, my hand is now completely burnt. I laugh slightly as Kakuzu hits the ground below him hard, I slowly get up. looking over at the group "record time.." I look over as Sakura-chan, Sai, and Shikamaru run over to us. Sakura-chan rushes over to me "what happened?" I sigh slightly as she starts healing my arm "oh.. got burnt.. busted up my arm.. used Raikiri successfully.. killed the guy.. that stuff."

she sighs slightly "you're just a danger magnet arent you? god, way to make a girl worry.." I look to the side "..."

Shikamaru then proceeds to walk over to me "hey.. Naruto.. thanks for the help." I look at him "no problem Shikamaru.." he sighs slightly "Asuma-sensei.. wanted you to have these.." I raise an eyebrow as he hands me his chakra blades, I look at him "arigatou.. I'll take good care of them.." Shikamaru nods slowly then walks over to his group.

I look down at my busted up hand, sighing slightly.

"I'm getting stronger.."

* * *

yay, two chapters done.

Now cause I just KNOW someone's gonna ask.. 'why was there a bit where Kakashi starts thinking of his dead comrades?' well I'm just gonna answer now, we dont get to see a whole lot about Kakashi in the series, so I thought, what if he still feels terrible about what happened to them?

this opens up Kakashi's character a bit more.. plus, I just REALLY wanted a little heart wrenching moment in the chapter, if you dont think that bit is sad then try reading it while listening to Nakushita Kotoba, AKA: Naruto 9th ending.

anyways, dunno when the next chapter'll be out, might be a bit longer than these last few chapters.


	7. Chapter 7 Mind fuck galore

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Shippuuden, it is owned by Misashi Kishimoto.**

**note, this chapter is a bit weird at one point, it gets explained directly after it happens though, so you wont be left in the dark for too long.**

* * *

- Naruto's P.O.V

I sigh as I stand in the Hokage office with Sakura-chan, Sai, Yamato-taichou, Kaka-sensei, Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji while wearing a bulky cast on my arm.

Tsunade-baachan looks at us "you all did an outstanding job on bringing down the two Akatsuki members, you showed courage, strength, and intelligence." she looks over at Shikamaru's group "Asuma would be proud of you three.." he nods "arigatou.. Tsunade-sama..."

she sighs slightly "alright, I'm giving you all 5 days off, rest and relax." we all nod in confirmation toward her

"hai, Tsunade-sama." we all say at once.

we then proceed to walk out, I rub my cast "for gods sake.. why do I have to wear this fuckin thing!" Sakura-chan grabs my wrist, keeping me from rubbing at it "dont touch it so much, you wont have to wear it for long, okay? just cope until then." I sigh at this "whatever.." I shrug her off and keep going.

I head home and lay in bed, going to sleep the second my head hit the pillow.

* * *

_"now, the world will know pain!" a man in the akatsuki cloak floats over Konoha, holding his hands out over it, I stand with everyone of my friends, but for some reason, it also feels like I'm not there.. like I'm just observing it.._

_"ALMIGHTY PUSH!" my eyes widen as destruction erupts through the village, a cloud made of wreckage comes crashing towards us, killing each person as it goes, Sakura-chan turns and looks at me, her look is filled with fear "NARUTO!" her screams get muffled from the rubble crashing down on her, and I can only watch as the entire village is leveled._

_the man just laughs "Now, nothing will stand in my way to obtaining the Jinchuuriki.. I'm coming for you.. Uzumaki Naruto.."_

_all I hear after is Sakura-chan saying my name._

_"NARUTO...!"_

* * *

I wake up in a cold sweat, slowly catching my breath. I look up at the cieling "just a dream..?" I wipe the sweat from my brow, slowly getting up from my bed.

_'did you do that?...'_

_'__**nope, wonder what it means...**__'_

_'yeah...'_

I get showered up and dressed, I then proceed to leave my house. I look back at it, the front door is covered in graffiti, I sigh again "great.. people found my house.." I walk off.

As I'm walking, I stumble into someone I havent seen for awhile "ero-sennin?" he sighs "for the last time Naruto, its Jiraiya." I shake my head "will always be ero-sennin to me." he hangs his head for a moment, then smiles "hey, lets go to Ichiraku, I want to talk to you." I blink at this, then nod "alright then."

_'wonder what he wants..'_

we sit in the ramen shop, he's eating, I'm not. he blinks then looks at me "I'm surprised, you havent touched your ramen." I shrug "not too hungry at the moment, I'll eat it in a bit.." I look at him "so what did you want to talk about?"

he finishes his bowl "I'm wondering how your training is going." I blink at this "pretty good, I'm able to control 4 elements and.." he stares at me.

"that's not what I'm talking about.." my eyes widen slightly at this, I know what he means.

I look down "unfortunately.. not well.. the chakra likes to leak out more and more as time passes.. I know Kyuubi isnt doing it... if it was his doing, it would be coming out at a faster rate.."

Ero-sennin sighs slightly "I see.. well, remain cautious.. I've been hearing word go around.. You might be arrested.. for what reason, I dont know.." I look down "great.. thanks.." he nods as he walks off "no problem..."

I sit there for a good 20 minutes, then I notice Sakura-chan sitting next to me, she looks at me "hey, hows your arm?" I dont look at her, I just keep looking down "...pretty good." she starts healing my arm a bit "thats good, you'll recover in no time."

I glance over at her "...hey.. I have a question.." she looks at me in slight confusion, my eyes flicker red slightly "why did you go to such trouble to make those soldier pills for me?..." her eyes widen slightly as she looks to the side "w-well.. I just wanted to be of some use to you for once.." I blink at this "for.. once?.."

_'d-dammit.. it feels like I'm being sapped of power..'_

suddenly, two ninjas appear next to me "Uzumaki Naruto." I blink as I look over at them "..yea?.." they then proceed to punch me in the face, knocking me out, all I hear is Sakura-chan yelling "what're you doing!"

* * *

I wake up in Tsunade-baachan's office, handcuffed. I shake my head as I glare at her "is there a problem Tsunade?" I could tell she didnt like the lacking of honorifics, since her glare only sharpened.

she continues to glare at me "you're wanted for an attempt at assassinating the Raikage.. and killing Jounin from Kirigakure and Iwagakure." my eyes widen slightly "..what?"

_'oh joy.. wanted for murder and attempted murder..'_

_'__**you have terrible luck.**__'_

I look at her "you seriously dont believe this.. do you?" she stays silent, I look back at the others, Kaka-sensei sighs "Tsunade-sama.. there has to be a mistake." Sakura-chan steps up "yea! Naruto would never do that!"

"quiet Sakura!" her eyes widen slightly as she steps back, fear stricken by her master's order. I look at Tsunade-baachan "I was here the whole time.. and I also have a broken arm so why would I even attempt to go anywhere?"

she glares at me "you were gone from Konoha for over 2 years.. and considering you're.. current mental state." my eyes glow red "what did you say.." she puts a hand up stopping me "I have a hard time trusting you.. and for that... You will be sent to HouzuKijou.. a ninja criminal facility in Kusagakure."

_'I knew it..'_

_'__**they dont care about you afterall.. hn.. I was right to want to kill them all..**__'_

I glare at Tsunade-baachan, I then start to laugh as a shadow goes over my eyes "heh.. its funny.. all the things I did for the village.. I even tried to bring back the man you're student loves.. and yet you still.. treat me like nothing but a monster.."

I hear Sakura-chan step forward "N-Naruto.. w-what're you.." I interrupt her, as red chakra starts glowing around me "well then.." the whiskers on my face begin to thicken "if I'm such a dangerous man.." fangs start to grow. I look at her, my eyes looking just like the kyuubi's "**let me show you just how dangerous I am!**"

_'go wild...'_

_'__**hmhm.. I was hoping you'd say that..**__'_

I rush at Tsunade-baachan, preparing to kill her, but then I get punched in the face, being pinned upto the wall by Sakura-chan.

I glare at her "**GET OFF SAKURA! I WILL KILL YOU ALL FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME!**" she looks at me in total shock "Naruto..!" Yamato-taichou rushes into the room "you're not going anywhere Naruto-kun!" he binds me in wood, I growl at them all, the cloak starting to seep out of me.

I glare at them "**you've all.. betrayed him.. all he did was bleed for you fools! he lived a life of suffering... AND YOU JUST WALK ALL OVER HIS GENEROUSITY! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!**" Kaka-sensei looks at me wide eyed "thats the Kyuubi talking..!"

Sakura-chan then leans upto my ear "I'm so sorry.. I'll prove your innocence.." she punches me in the face, knocking me out.

"Naruto..."

I slowly wake up in a prison, looking around in my wooden cage, I break out of it as the warden walks upto me "well well.. look what we have here.. the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki." I look at him "..." he sighs slightly

"awww, the least you could do is say hello." I spit at his feet

"fuck off.. I shouldnt even be here.." I growl as my eyes glow red "I was a fool to think that Konoha was ever my home.."

he raises an eyebrow "oh, you believe Konoha betrayed you?" I glare at him "what does it matter to you.." I growl as red chakra starts rising off of me.

he smirks towards me "well, what if I told you.. you could get back at them..." my eyes widen as I look towards them.

"s..seriously?.." he nods towards me, I smirk as my eyes continue to glow red "that sounds.. perfect.."

* * *

My eyes widen as I shoot up, panting as I look up at Sakura-chan who's injured from battle "stay down Naruto..! you were put under a genjutsu..! you were also poisoned by one of Sasuke-kun's friends..!" I clutch my head in total pain

I scream in utter torture "what the fuck..! I just had.. wasnt I in a prison..?" Sakura-chan looks at me "I dont know what the genjutsu was about.. but it definitely affected you mentally.. I think the genjutsu was from Sasuke-kun.." she starts using healing chakra on my forehead.

my vision blurs as Hinata runs up "Naruto-kun..! are you okay..?" I look over at her "H..Hinata..?" I fall back, Sakura-chan manages to catch me though "easy Naruto.. I'm still trying to get the poison out.."

_'K..Kyuubi?..'_

_'__**...**__'_

_'why arent you..?'_

Kaka-sensei jumps down and looks at me "they fled.. hows Naruto..?" I'm breathing heavily, I look up at him, I make a cut in my arm, I start moving the poison through my body "hrk..!" I pull the poison out of my cut, then proceed to toss it away.

I slowly get up "I have to get to him.." before they make any objection, I run off, trying to get to Sasuke

_'I have to get him back.. I have to keep my promise to her..'_

_'__**for gods sake you can be annoying sometimes.. good thing you got the poison out.. was wearing me out..**__'_

I sigh slightly "yea yea.." I keep going, trying to find Sasuke and his idiot friends. While I have no idea where they went.. I still have to try.

_'__**do you even know where you're going?..**__'_

_'...maybe..'_

I groan as I fall off the branch I landed on and hit the ground hard. "son of a bitch.. I'm hurt from the poison.."

"Naruto-kun!"

my eyes widen slightly as I hear Hinata's voice

_'they already.. caught up to me huh?..'_

my eyes close as I slowly pass out.

* * *

I slowly wake up in a big room, I look around "where the fuck am I now..?" the room is completely empty, I just look down "all alone.. what a shocker.."

I look over to see some flowers, and two cards, one that looks like it came with them, and the other is kinda sloppy. I open the one that came with the flowers

'Naruto, hope you get better soon, we need you -Sakura, and Hinata.'

I sigh slightly "little gestures.." I then pick up the sloppy one, I open it, I blink at this "Ero-sennin?"

'yo, Naruto, went on a surprise mission, was going to teach you something exciting, but that'll have to wait until I get back. - super awesome badass Jiraiya. P.S. I left a little something for Kakashi, give it to him when you get the chance.'

I look over at where the sloppy note was placed, it was put on a book called 'icha icha tactics'

I then look back at the name he gave himself, I laugh at this "always was one for flashy titles.." I toss the cards aside and lay back on the bed. I stare up at the cieling "how long have I been asleep..?"

_'__**about 2 days.**__'_

I sigh slightly at this sudden news

_'seriously?..'_

suddenly, the door opens and Sakura-chan steps inside "hey there, I see you're awake." I look at her "hey.. why did I pass out exactly..?" she sits next to me "you didnt get all of the poison out of you.. it started to hit your central nervous system, so you went unconscious."

I look down "I see..." I lean back, putting my head against the headboard "..." I look at her "I'm sorry for being a hindrance.. If I had just been paying more attention I.." she then hugs me, which surprises me but I dont completely react "u-uh.."

she lets go and looks at me "it wasnt your fault Naruto.. we were taken by surprise, dont pin the blame on yourself." I sigh as she gets up "hungry? I could get you something to eat." I look up at her "yea.. that'd be nice.." she smiles slightly as she walks out.

_'__**why're you being so nice to her?**__'_

_'I'm not.. I was apologising for my fuck up.. god.. I dont need to act as if she isnt there.. I can be somewhat nice.'_

_'__**whatever.. I still dont think she deserves it..**__'_

I lay back and I close my eyes, I then hear the door open again, I open one eye to see Hinata walking in "Na-Naruto-kun..?"

I blink as she walks in shyly "oh, hey Hinata.." she looks at me while fidgeting "h..how're you feeling?.." I shrug "..better..." she smiles slightly "t-thats good."

I look at her "..can I help you with something?.."

she blinks then starts to stutter "o-o-oh no.. sorry.. I just.. w-wanted to see how you were doing.." she walks towards the door "g-good bye.." she quickly walks out.

_'what was that about?.. whatever..'_

I lay back in the bed, staring up at the cieling as my thoughts drift back to Sakura-chan.

_'son of a bitch.. why is she doing this..'_

_'__**what? acting nicer than usual?**__'_

_'yea.. I know that I still got feelings for her.. but this sudden kindness is.. confusing.. is she just taking pity on me or something?..'_

I roll over, facing the window in silence, I hear the door open "I brought you some food Naruto." I dont turn to face Sakura-chan.

I sigh slightly "thanks.. just.. set the food down.. I'll eat it later.." I hear nothing but silence as she slowly walks over and puts the food down on the table next to me, then leaves.

* * *

- Sakura's P.O.V

I slowly walk back to my house, my mind bringing me back to how harsh Naruto's been treating me since he got back.

_'I dont expect any less.. I deserve all of it..'_

tears slowly start to run down my face as I keep walking.

_'he hates me.. I know it.. I'm so sorry Naruto..'_

_'__**dont you think you might be overreacting just a little bit?**__'_

_'then why do you think he still hasnt forgiven me! HUH?'_

After getting to my house I ignore my mother and father as I run up the stairs and burst into my room, closing the door behind me as I collapse on my bed, crying softly into my pillow.

_'I dont deserve any shred of kindness from him... I've been a terrible person..'_

As I continue to cry, I hear my mother knock on my door "Sakura?.. sweetie?.." she opens my door "is everything okay?.." I look at her ".. no.." she walks over to my bed "what happened?.." I dont look at her "...Naruto hates me.. I know I deserve it.. but I really wish he didnt.."

she looks at me in shock then huffs "why should you care about what that _demon_ thinks of you? hes nothing but a monster!" my eyes widen as I hear my mother say these words with such venom.

I look at her "how can you say these things about him! Naruto has done nothing but sacrifice for this village! hes nearly died for me 100 times over, and you still treat him like hes nothing?"

she glares at me "I always told you to stay away from him! and this is how you repay me? by acting like hes your whole world?" I glare back at her "get. out." she only growls "no.."

I punch my window causing it to shatter "**fine!**" I jump out the window and rush off.

* * *

- Naruto's P.O.V

I lay in bed sleeping soundly, then I hear some noises, I wake up and look around only to see Sakura-chan sneaking into my hospital room, my eyes widen slightly "S..Sakura-chan? what're you doing here..?" she looks over at me and my eyes widen just a bit more, her face is wet from her tears, the moonlight causing her face to glow.

she sits down next to me "I-I'm sorry.. but.. I didnt know where else to go.. my mother.. sh-" I put my finger on her mouth, signaling her to shut the fuck up. I hear some rustling near the door. I proceed to whisper into her ear "get going.." she blinks, then slowly nods as she hops out of the window, slowly closing it behind her.

_'dear god.. this is getting weird..'_

I look over as the door opens, showing Sakura's parents stepping through. I sigh slightly "good evening mr. and mrs. Haruno.." Chihiro growls at me as she whips out a dagger "dont you 'good evening' me you demon! what did you do to our little Sakura!"

I stand up out of my bed, looking directly at them "..nothing.. I've just been giving her a fair share of treatment.." I walk over, and grab the dagger out of her hand. I then throw it out the window "because I'm through with the shit that you and the villagers have been spouting at me for the last 17 fucking years!" I bark at the both, shocking them both.

I step back, I turn away and glare at them "now leave.. get out of my sight.. but know this.. I would never hurt your daughter.."

they stare in shock as they slowly back out of the room.

_'this is gonna give me stress marks..'_

when they leave I sigh slightly "they're gone Sakura-chan.." she climbs through the window "..Naruto.." I put a hand up, shushing her. I look at her, giving her an intense stare "..I know I've been rather mean.. but it doesnt mean I hate you.. I just.. need time to be able to trust you all again.."

she looks down, then nods slowly "..alright.." she then leaves, I proceed to collapse on the bed, groaning in frustration and exhaustion as I finally pass out.

* * *

_"you couldnt even stop me with your sage mode.. give up Kyuubi Jinchuuriki!" the man proceeds to punch me in the face as he drives me into the ground, sending metal stakes through my body._

_"AUGHH!" I screech in pain as the stakes painfully go through my body. I glare at him "I will kill you.." he sighs slightly "you dont know true pain.. not yet.."_

_"Naruto-kun!" my eyes widen as Hinata touches down infront of me, I look at her in shock "H..Hinata? what're you doing? get out of here!"_

_"I cant Naruto-kun..! I cant stand by as you get tortured like this..!" I stare at her in shock "H-Hinata.."_

_a tear runs down her face "because.. I love you Naruto-kun.." my eyes widen even more "w..what?.."_

_she then runs at the man as she charges up chakra in her hand, he simply stands there "almighty push.."_

_my eyes only stare as her body gets flung into the air like a rag doll, then proceeds to land head first on the other side of me._

_"HINATA!"_

* * *

I wake up, panting slightly "dear god not again with the destruction dreams.." I get up out of bed, and start doing push ups and sit ups to stretch my muscles.

_'__**odd how they just started happening..**__'_

_'yea... maybe its a sign for something..'_

As I'm doing my warmups a nurse walks into the room and looks at me in shock "m-mr. Uzumaki! you shouldnt be out of bed!" I look over at her as I'm doing my sit ups "why? I feel fine."

she sighs as she gives up trying to convince me otherwise, then notices I'm not wearing a shirt and her face goes incredibly red, I ignore it. "I'm checking out in an hour anyways.. I'm just getting my morning routine out of the way." I then pull a handstand, and start doing pushups while doing the handstand. she then nods slightly as she backs out.

after I'm all finished I leave the hospital with my things. I bump into Sakura-chan who looks at me in shock "N-Naruto? you've checked out of the hospital?" I stuff my hands in my pockets "yep.. I feel fine.." before she can say anything else, I walk past her, I glance over "not gonna do any missions for a while though.." she just stares at me in surprise as I walk off.

_'__**now that's the Naruto I know.**__'_

_'whatever..'_

"been a long time hasnt it Naruto?" I blink and look over to see Iruka-sensei walking over, I smile slightly "hey Iruka-sensei.." he smiles back "you want to get some Ichiraku and catch up?" I nod "sure."

_'__**why're you being so nice to him? from what I recall he treated you like shit too when you were younger.**__'_

_'true.. when I was little he did, but he was also the first person to truly acknowledge me. He's like a father to me.'_

I sit at the counter with Iruka-sensei as I start eating my ramen, I look over as I finish a few slurps. he starts talking "it's good to see you're alright, when Tsunade-sama said you were presumed dead, I feared the worst." I laugh slightly "dont believe everything that old hag says, shes terrible at guessing."

he blinks at this, then smiles slightly "I see you mellowed down a bit." my face then goes serious "more than you think.. this is the best mood I've been in since I first got back.." he looks at me in surprise "why's that?" I look at him as my eyes glow red.

"I hate everyone in this village.."

he raises his eyebrow at this "y-you hate everyone?" I sigh slightly "well.. not everyone.. Ero-sennin is like a grandfather to me.. I respect Shikamaru.. and Kaka-sensei.. and Neji.. I can only tolerate Sakura-chan and Sai.. but the rest.. they can burn in hell for all I care.." his eyes widen slightly "Naruto.."

I look down "why should I care about people who have been torturing me for 16 years..?" his mouth opens but no words come out, he has no answer to my question, because he knows that I make a valid point.

he puts his hand on my shoulder "..does that mean you dont care about Sakura anymore?" my eyes widen slightly at this, why of all people did he mention her? I look down again

"..no.. I still do.. it's just.. I don't want to get close to her, but.. shes trying hard to get us to be close friends.. and I appreciate that.. but how the hell can I trust her after what she put me through.. and besides.. once I get that uchiha back.. you really think she'll give a shit about me..?"

he stays silent for a moment, then looks at me "I know you're hurting Naruto, and you have every right not to trust her... just.. dont lose faith in everyone you know." I sigh slightly, then I give him a small smile.

"thanks, Iruka-sensei."

* * *

okay, chapter done. okay, next three chapters will not be primarily in Naruto's P.O.V, it'll primarily be in others P.O.V, who they'll be, well you'll find out.

also, yes there is a VERY small romance bit in the chapter, but hey, this story is also romance besides angst, cant just make it all angst lol.

anyways, last bit of news, the next chapter will be almost completely comedy based, this story needs a bit of light hearted moments.

bye.


	8. Chapter 8 Jealousy can mess with you

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto Shippuuden, it is owned by Masashi Kishimoto (been miss spelling his name for 7 straight chapters lol)**

by the way, at one point in the story in Sakura's P.O.V Kyuubi will be talking at the same time as Inner Sakura, so his text '**will look like this**' while Inner's wont change from what it always is.

* * *

- Naruto's P.O.V

I walk slowly through the streets of Konoha, getting the constant glares from the villagers, so a few times, I randomly pull out a kunai, making some of them jump.. its hilarious.

As I'm walking though, I bump into a person I.. didnt expect to see at the moment, I look as she hits the ground "H..Hinata?"

she looks up at me "H-huh?.." as she realizes that its me her face slowly goes red, I hold out my hand "sorry.. I wasnt looking where I was going." she looks at my hand in surprise, her face completely flushed.

_'__**wow, this chick is either head over heels for ya, or shes so shy that shes afraid of physical contact.**__'_

_'quiet.. I'm just trying to be nice, she is one of the only ones who I actually find trustworthy.'_

she just sits there fixated on my hand for a moment, then finally takes it as I bring her up to her feet. I put my hands in my pockets "so, hows things for you?" she blinks and looks at me in slight surprise, what did I offend her by asking such a question?

she looks to the side, fidgeting. she then mutters a cute and shy "I..I've been fine.. b-better now that you're okay.." I raise an eyebrow at this, I then smile "well, thats awfully kind of you." her face goes redder "w-well um.." I notice her constant stutter, looking for the right things to say. she then looks right at me shyly "a..are you.. d-doing anything later N-Naruto-kun?.."

"hm?" I just look at her as I rub my chin, thinking on whether or not I am "..nope, why?" I see her face brighten slightly as her eyes start darting from left to right, trying to find a way to calm herself down. unfortunately its not working, as her face becomes so red that I'm sure that I can see smoke rising off of her head.

"I..I see.. w-well.. uh.." her stuttering only grows as she starts pressing her two pointers together "I..I was wondering if you.. uh.." I just fold my arms, waiting to see what she had to say. she then closes her eyes, she then blurts out "I-I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later..!" my eyes widen slightly at this.

_'son of a bitch.. did she just ask me out?..'_

_'__**yes she did boy.**__'_

_'holy shit.. that must've taken a lot of courage to do.. hm..'_

I smile slightly at her, as I put my hands behind my head just like I did in the old days. I give her my answer.

"sure, why not."

* * *

- Sakura's P.O.V

I stand in the training field, throwing punches into the air, trying to increase the force and speed of them. which are.. not as fast as I thought they were.. I start kicking the air, feeling force and chakra travel through them per kick.

I then proceed to punch a tree, making it discentigrate on contact. I sigh slightly "not fast enough." I keep practicing my punches, and kicks. I then kick the ground, forming a large crater around me. I start to catch my breath as I slowly fall to my knees, my limbs twitching. A small towel then lands on my head.

"Good to see you're improving." I blink then look over to see Naruto, sitting on the edge of the crater, he gives me a small wave "yo. How you holding up..?"

I smile slightly as I wipe my face and my stomach, since I'm not wearing my normal ninja garb, I'm wearing training shorts and a mini shirt showing my abs. I look at him "okay.. unfortunately my speed doesnt feel like its improving."

I hear him sigh slightly, he then looks at me with a slightly annoyed expression "well dont bitch about it already.." I notice his eyes glance at my body then back to my eyes.

_'did.. did he just check me out?'_

_'__**yes he did, and you liked it!**__'_

_'w-wha? I did not!'_

_'__**oh you so did! you felt happy after that! he totally DOES find you attractive!**__'_

_'dear god you're annoying..'_

_'__**which is funny since I'm you.**__'_

_'SHUT U-'_

"-kura-chan? you there?" I blink as I see Naruto standing right infront of me, he sighs slightly "okay.. how about I train you tomorrow? that way you're atleast useful in combat.."

_'ouch.. that.. was harsh.. but unfortunately true.'_

I raise an eyebrow to this "w-well.. why not tonight?" he doesnt look at me "I'm busy.." with that, he walks off. with me just standing there. I then look down "he says he doesnt hate me.. but he acts like he does.." with that I head home.

* * *

later on in the afternoon, I decide to head out with Ino, help her get some supplies. As we're walking though, we start talking about.. a delicate topic. she looks at me "..why did you have a crush on Sasuke?" I look at her in shock, I then look down "..to be honest.. I dont know.. I mean, its like you said.. it was nothing but a crush, but.. I dont even remember the reasons..."

She sighs slightly "do you still like him?" I just look down at the floor. "...no." she smiles at me "well, atleast you finally realized it." I smile a little at her "..yea, I'm a bit relieved myself." she then chuckles "soo.. who do you like now?" I look at her in surprise "h-huh..?"

_'u-uh.. way to be blunt about it Ino..'_

she only smirks "dont think I dont know who you like now. its totally- huh?" I blink then look over to see what shes looking at, my pupils proceed to shrink at the sight before me. "N..Naruto..?"

I watch as Naruto is walking with Hinata, they're in casual wear and they're talking. Ino then speaks up "hmm, they must be on a date." my eyes only widen more at this, I then look down as a shadow goes over my eyes. Ino sighs a little "looks like she finally managed to ask him out. wonder how he feels about her."

_'...'_

_'__**uh oh..**__'_

I put a hand on my chest, feeling the life being sucked out of me "..." I then proceed to rush off, clutching my shirt.

"S-Sakura!"

* * *

- Naruto's P.O.V

I walk along the streets with Hinata, shes a bit quiet, guess shes still nervous. I look down at her with a smile "hey, no need to be nervous or anything. I mean, we're only hanging out together." she looks at me shyly "I..I know.."

We continue to walk around, my stomach then starts to growl "hm.. want to get some ramen?" she looks at me in slight surprise "o-oh..! o-okay." I smile slightly as we head over to Ichiraku, to find Teuchi and Ayami working hard as usual.

Teuchi looks at me "ah, good to see you Naruto! and.. I see you've brought a friend." I smile slightly "yea, the usual for me." Hinata then nervously speaks up "u-um, same for me." he nods as he gets to work as we both sit. Ayami leans over the counter "wow Naruto-kun, I've known you since you were little, never expected to see you here on a date."

I look at her in surprise "c-come on Ayami-san, quit joking." I look to the side slightly embarrassed. I notice Hinata completely red in the face, I lean over to Ayami and whisper in her ear "shes the shy type, took a lot for her to ask me out." she nods in confirmation as she backs off.

_'hm.. Hinata is really quiet.. maybe shes not mentally prepared to hang out with me.'_

Our food then comes, I smile slightly as I grab some chopsticks "Itadakimasu." I start eating a little, I then look over at Hinata, her expression has changed. I swallow whats in my mouth, I then sit up. "Hinata?.. something wrong?" she looks at me "N..Naruto-kun.. what happened?"

I look at her in surprise from this question "..what do you mean?" she looks down "you were never like this before you left.. but now.. you're cold to everyone.." I sigh slightly at this question, I look up at the cieling "..its because I've learned that.. I cant really trust a lot of people here.." she then looks at me "..what about me?" I look at her again "you?.. I can trust you."

she smiles slightly "I'm glad.." I then continue to eat, trying to forget the conversation. she starts eating aswell "wow, this is really good." I look at her with a smile "yea, my favorite kind of ramen.." we continue eating, letting silence fall between us.

After we eat, we then start talking about small things, like how things have been going for trainings. things like that. I then bring up another topic "So, hows your team?" she raises an eyebrow, shes starting to get a bit more comfortable "O-oh they're doing good. Kiba's getting a bit.. impatient about things though." I sigh at this "that's Kiba for you, though I wouldnt let it get to you. hes probably got something on his mind." she nods in agreement.

_'okay, things are going pretty well.. I mean.. I'm just doing this to be nice..'_

* * *

- Sakura's P.O.V

I pant heavily, feeling like I'm not getting any air in me. my vision starts to get hazy. I manage to slow down and lean against a tree. I look down as I slowly start trembling.

_'w-what is this I'm feeling..? this.. emptiness..'_

_'__**when you saw Hinata and Naruto together, and how happy he looked.. you got jealous.**__'_

_'a-are you serious? why would I be.. jealous..'_

'**tsk, you girl.. you confuse me.**'

my eyes widen at this sudden presence "w-who is this..?" I hear the voice laugh, its cold.. dark... the voice envelops me as I slide down to the ground.

'**the Kyuubi, who else...**'

_'h..how is that possible..? you're inside Naruto..'_

'**silly... the moment I made that wound on your shoulder my chakra has been in your system, I've only decided to use it now.**'

I look down and sigh slightly, looking at my hand as it trembles. I grab it with my other hand, trying to stop the shakes.

_'what do you want... cant you see I'm already miserable..?'_

'**tch.. what just because Naruto is treating you somewhat close to the same way you used to treat him? please, we both know you're smarter than that..**'

_'just tell me what you fucking want!'_

'**hm? a bit of fire in you... what I want to know is, why are you making advances towards Naruto.**'

_'..huh..? I..I'm not making advances..'_

_'__**oh, she totally is. she's just to oblivious to realize it.**__'_

'**I figured as much.. I notice her feelings are beginning to develop..**'

_'YOU DO KNOW I CAN HEAR YOU RIGHT?'_

_'__**yep.**__'_

_'what the fuck are you guys even talking about..'_

'**anyways.. you need to hold back a little.. all you're doing is confusing the boy.. he doesnt know whether or not to start trusting you again.. and these advances are just delaying him trusting you.**'

my eyes widen at this, I look up at the clouds "..he.. he wants to trust me again..?" I bite my lower lip as I remember him and Hinata walking together.

_'why was he with Hinata..'_

'**she asked him out, and he said yes.**'

I just sit there, eyes completely widened, tears then start to run down my face. I put my hand to my cheek, and my eyes widen slightly "w..why am I crying..?" the tears only come at a greater rate.

'**hmm.. it seems that her feelings are developing at a faster rate.**'

_'__**indeed.**__'_

_'please.. just leave me alone for awhile..'_

'**very well.**'

I feel his presence leave me, I then proceed to bury my face into my knees, and cry. I dont know why I am, I mean.. its not like I have feelings for him... right?..

* * *

"Sakura!"

I look up from my knees after what feels like forever, to see Ino running up. she bends over panting "jeez.. why.. did you run off like that..?" her eyes widen as she sees my tear marked face. she looks at me in concern "Sakura.. a..are you okay..?" I just look at her, a face mixed together in sorrow and confusion.

"I dont know.." I look down, I then hug my legs "I dont know why, but... when I saw Naruto and Hinata.. together.. it.. made me feel.. empty.. I think..? I.. cant explain it.." she then sighs "you really dont get it do you?" I look at her in confusion "huh?.." she smiles "nothing, you'll figure it out."

I then get up, I look at her "how long has it been since I ran off?.." she blinks "about.. 2 hours, I looked all over the fuckin village for you." I sigh slightly "I need a bath.." she then smirks "well then, lets head over to the hot springs, you'll feel better in no time." I then shake my head "n-no I'm okay Ino.. really."

she leans over to me "why so nervous?.. you afraid to reveal your chest? or.. lack there of?" my face glows red in anger "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" she laughs "prove it then!" I back up slightly "h-huh?" she gives me a sly look "prove to me you're not a flat board." I growl at her "fine then!" I grab her wrist along with my bags as I drag her off.

_'__**wow.. you're sensitive about your boobs.**__'_

_'SHUT THE FUCK UP!'_

_'__**point proven.**__'_

After the long walk we finally reach the hot springs, I get undressed and wrap myself in a towel, I look down at myself "I do have a chest.. its just.. not as big as I imagined.." I curse silently as I walk out to the springs "I should've taken Shisho's offer 2 years ago.."

I then sit down next to Ino, sighing happily as the hot waters start relaxing my muscles "ahh.. this is just what I needed.. thanks Ino.." she smiles at me "no problem." her eyes then glance down "ah, not so flat after all. they're still pretty small though, you should get Tsunade-sama to help you with that." I look at her as my face goes red in embarrassment "s-shut up! I dont need big boobs to make guys attracted to me..!" my eyes then widen.

Ino then smirks "I didnt say anything about making guys attracted to you." I dunk my head under the water, trying to hide my embarrassment.

_'fuck fuck fuck! I just blurted without thinking...!'_

I pick my head out from under the water. I then sigh slightly "slip of the tongue." she then scowls "cop out." I look at her in annoyance "you made me nervous, so I just blurted out words." "COP OUT!"

"ugh.. that date ended short.." both mine and Ino's eyes widen as we go dead silence from hearing a male's voice. I look over at the wooden fence, my heart starts beating "..d-dammit.. its blocked off but.. why am I so nervous?.." I notice Ino getting a bit nervous, I look at her in confusion. "what is it?"

"thats Naruto's voice." my eyes widen as my face goes red "s-seriously..?" she looks to the side "and.. this is also the day where they open up the walls a bit." my eyes widen even more as I facepalm "dammit Shisho..! why did you pass that rule when you were drunk on sake..!"

I hear Naruto sigh slightly "maybe now I can just relax.." I can feel my heart beating rapidly, I then notice Ino sneakily peeking at him. I make my way over "..what're you doing..!" she looks at me "..oh come on, you cant say you're not the least bit curious as to what he looks like naked.." I glare at her "I thought you like Shikamaru.." she looks to the side "well, we arent dating or anything, so it doesnt matter..." I sigh in defeat as I peek with her.

_'god I feel like such a perve- holy shit'_

I stare at him in total shock. hes got muscles all over, his body is well developed. He also has scars, probably from his over extent of training. I just stare as some drool begins to run down my mouth, I quickly wipe it away.

_'__**hehe! hes hot!**__'_

_'..maybe a little..'_

_'__**BULL SHIT! you think hes fucking hot!**__'_

_'you cant prove that.'_

After awhile, he then stands up "well, I think thats enough for now.." both mine and Ino's eyes widen until the pupils are barely visible as we see his.. lower half. He then leaves. I make my way back "..holy fuck."

Ino looks at me "I know right?.." I slowly start to sink into the water "... must get the image out of my head, or I'll be stuck with it for the rest of my life.." Ino looks at me in shock "why would you want to get the image out?" I look at her in protest "because it'll distract me when I need the most concentration..!"

she then sighs "well, whatever... lets get out, I think we've been in here long enough." I nod in agreement as we step out of the hotspring. We get dressed, then make the long trip back to our houses.

* * *

- Naruto's P.O.V

I walk into my house and proceed to collapse on my bed, I yawn loudly "whew.. I needed that dip.." my eyes slowly start to close, but then flashes of images go through my head "..kyuubi, are you putting images of Sakura-chan in my head?.."

_'__**maybe..**__'_

"why're you doing that? I thought you hated her!" I hear him growl slightly, not in anger, just in frustration.

_'__**we.. came to an understanding.**__'_

"how.. the fuck?.." he then interrupts me to explain it to me.

_'__**when I injured her a while back, some of my chakra ended up in her system, so I can occasionally talk to her. so! when you were on your date with Hinata, I talked to her. and we came to an understanding.**__'_

"um.. okay?.." my eye lids then proceed to shut themselves in exhaustion. Getting ready for the training the next day.

My eyes suddenly open, it felt like I didnt get any sleep at all. In any case though, I get up and start to get ready for the day. After showering up and brushing my teeth, I sit down and start eating breakfast.

_'__**you sure you're gonna do this? you know she's going to lose.**__'_

_'and? shes my teammate, I have to make sure she gets stronger no matter what.'_

_'__**whatever kid.. I still think this is a bad idea.**__'_

I finish my food, and after chugging a glass of water, I put on my jacket, and forehead protector, and proceed to walk out of my house. Now heading to what might be a long fight.

* * *

- Sakura's P.O.V

I lean against a tree in the training grounds, drinking a power shake to wake myself up. My thoughts then begin to drift.

_'hmm.. I wonder how this fight will turn out..'_

I then proceed to sit down and finish my power shake. I look down at the can.

_'what if.. he actually tries to do more than just beat me..? n-nah he wouldnt do that.. he may be mad at me.. but he wouldnt actually try something extreme.. right?'_

I slowly crush the can in my hand, sighing slightly "c-come on now.. nows not the time to get nervous.. its time to show him just how much stronger I am now.." I slowly get up as I drop the can, smiling slightly "I just hope things might change between us after this.. I want to be close to him again.."

"hm.. you need to stop speaking out loud Sakura-chan." I nearly jump out of my skin as I hear Naruto's voice, I then look over "N-Naruto..! h..how much did you hear?" he shrugs "enough to say that you'll have to kick my ass inorder for me to respect you." I chuckle slightly at this as I put my gloves on "alright then Na-ru-to."

we both then take our stances, waiting for the right moment to strike. after nearly a minute of silence, I rush at him, charging my fist at him. he easily avoids it, and as I'm going past him, I glint my eyes "got you!" I spin around at high speeds. I see his eyes widen as he just barely catches my kick, causing him to sink into the ground a little.

he looks at me in slight surprise "your speed has improved.. guess you were holding back yesterday during your training.." he then smirks "but I'm only just getting started.." his eyes then flash red, then proceeds to charge at me at high speeds, I have a hard time seeing him. I then get punched in the side as I go flying a few feet.

"shit..!" I recover and watch as he charges again, but now.. I can see him! just barely but I can see a bit of red moving around, I proceed to block where he hits. he looks at me bewildered from me actually being able to catch him, I then proceed to punch him in the face sending him back several feet.

_'why could I see him? he was moving so fast!..wait.. was it because of the kyuubi's chakra thats in my system?..'_

I crack my knuckles, smirking "So, I'm still weak huh?" he recovers, laughing "now this is what I call a challenge!" he then charges at me again, my eyes begin to follow him. I'm having a hard time keeping up, but I'm beginning to adapt.

_'this is difficult..'_

I avoid his attack as I kick him in the gut, knocking him back again. he can only smirk at me as he recovers. we then charge at eachother, and clash. throwing one attack after another at eachother.

We catch eachothers hits as we relentlessly attack eachother. He then headbutts me, knocking me back a couple feet. we both then just stand there, catching our breathes.

he then creates a rasengan in hand, he looks at me with the kyuubi's eyes, smirking "try to stop this one Sakura-chan.." my eyes widen as he runs at me at highspeeds. my eyes dart back and forth, thinking of strategies to use. I have no attack to clash the rasengan. so instead, I jump over him. he looks up at me in shock.

I then go down at him, fist held forward, ensoaked in chakra "Shannaro!" I make direct contact into his gut. causing a large explosion as we hit the ground.

As the dust clears, it turns out we're in a large crater. my eyes are closed as I'm breathing heavily from the over extent of chakra use.

_'d-dammit.. using that chakra to see his movements took a lot out of me..'_

"nngh.. s-sakura-chan..?" I open my eyes slowly to see that I have Naruto pinned to the ground, and I'm only inches away from his face. hes just staring at me in surprise, and his face is slightly red. I just sit there for a moment as the situation processes through me.

in an instant my face goes extremely red as I back off of him "g-gomen!" he sits up as he rubs the back of his neck, groaning slightly "its okay.. son of a bitch am I sore.." he looks at me with a calmer look, not an aggrivated one that he usually gives me. he sighs slightly "that was.. really good, nice job Sakura-chan.. you've really improved."

I look at him in surprise as I begin to smile "y..you really think so?" he nods toward me "yeah.. I still wonder how the fuck you were able to follow my movements once I started using kyuubi chakra."

my eyes widen slightly as I look to the side "w-well..." he then sighs "you've managed to use that little amount of kyuubi chakra in you.." I nod in confirmation "yea.." he then gets up "well, you used what you had to your advantage. I'm still impressed either way." he reaches out his hand to offer to help me up. I gladly accept it as I stand up with his help.

he then stretches his arms "well, thanks for the workout Sakura-chan. I've been getting rusty lately." I smile slightly "no problem.." as he starts walking away, I catch up with him "so.. I won." he looks at me in slight confusion "what about it?" I smile at him "you said that if I won you might gain a bit of respect for me."

he chuckles slightly "I did say that.. didnt I?" he then looks up at the sky "..well I have. you've shown me that you're not the same girl I knew 2 years ago.. but you still have more to prove to me before I can truly forgive you." I look at him "..and that is?.." he looks at me with a slight smile "you'll see.." with that he walks off.

_'fuckin tease..'_

I sigh at his answer, but I then smile slightly "baka.. I will make things right. I promise.."

* * *

Okay! primary filler chapter is done.

okay, before people start questioning on why Sakura was kind of jumping from one emotion to the next... well think about it! she likes Naruto (just doesnt know it yet) so her emotions are going haywire from the confusion.

and Naruto is being nice to Hinata.. well for obvious reasons, he has no reason to treat her badly. and yes, I just had to add a hot spring scene.. cause I'm just that awesome! and also my comedic mind is fucked up when its on overdrive lol.

anyways, next chapter is all combat! ...with a side of angst.


	9. Chapter 9 Revenge and duck butt

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto Shippuuden, it is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. **

**P.S. this is considered a filler chapter! If you hate Uchiha Sasuke, I suggest just waiting until chapter 10 cause hes in this entire chapter.**

* * *

- Sasuke's P.O.V

I open my eyes as I look at the three moronic comrades sleeping infront of me. Suigetsu.. Karin.. and Jugo. I look up at the cloud covered sky as my mind drifts back to when I first started gathering these three.

Suigetsu..

* * *

_After killing Orochimaru, I clean off the disgusting mess of blood he left on me. I spit on his corpse "thanks for the power.. pitiful snake." I then see Kabuto standing in my way as I walk to the doorway. _

_he glares at me "I cant let you go any further Sasuke-kun." I activate my sharingan, his eyes only widen _

_"..you sure you want to hold that statement, little worm?.." I notice him trembling slightly as he steps aside. _

_I smirk as I walk past "wise.. you're definitely smarter than your late master.." I look back at him, I notice the look of terror on his face, my smirk widens "aww you gonna piss your pants just from the very sight of me?.. how pitiful.." I then continue walking, leaving Kabuto alone in the dark room._

_I then proceed to walk through the abandoned base, I look around at the empty rooms "guess Kabuto knew what was gonna happen.. and everyone jumped ship before I got a hold of them.." I scoff at this "whatever.. I'm only looking for one guy.."_

_I walk into Orochimaru's experimentation room. I look around at the pods and beds covered in failed experiments. its a gruesome sight to behold. I then walk over to a large water filled tank, I see a young man in it. I tap on the glass "oi! Suigetsu! you awake?" _

_he opens his eyes then looks at me with a toothy grin "ah! Sasuke! been awhile hasnt it?" _

_I sigh slightly "yea.. whatever." I then look at him "you're coming with me.."_

_he looks at me in surprise "what? why would I want to go with you?" _

_I then turn around "alright, I guess I'll just leave you trapped in the abandoned base."_

_I hear him gasp slightly "h-huh?" _

_I grin as my sharingan activates, I then look at him "you didnt hear?.. I killed Orochimaru.." _

_he just looks at me in shock, then laughs "oh man! you've got some balls Sasuke!" _

_I then punch the glass "whatever, come on already." the water spills out as he takes form, he looks to be around my age, with white hair with a blue tint to it. I toss him some clothes, and right as we're about to leave he stops me _

_"oh hey dude, before we go.. wherever it is we're going. I want to stop and get something first.. I'm sure you know the place." _

_I just look at him "..alright."_

_Next thing I know, we're in the Wave country. I just look around at my surroundings, irritation filling me up. I growl slightly._

_'nostalgia.. its pissing me off..'_

_We walk along the bridge into the entrance of the town. Suigetsu looks up at the sign "the great Naruto bridge..' the fuck?.." _

_I look to the side "tell me about it.."_

_We walk to the grave of Zabuza and Haku, its just like how it was when we left it 3 years ago. I look at Suigetsu as he smirks. he then pulls the sword out and slings it over his shoulder "alright! now that I'm well prepared, lets go!"_

_I sigh at this "yea.. whatever." I just hear his laugh as we continue on._

* * *

my eyes slowly close.

Karin..

* * *

_we slowly walk up to an old ruined building. I hear Suigetsu groan "why the fuck are we here! we dont need this bitch!" _

_I look at him, I sigh slightly "shut up and deal with it Suigetsu.." he scowls as I start opening the door, proceeding to get pinned to the ground with a Kunai to my face. I look up at my attacker, my face unchanged "...Karin." _

_she growls "what is it! cant you see I'm bus- eh?"_

_I notice her change in personality the moment she realizes its me. she gets off of me "I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun~ I didnt recognise you its been so long..!" _

_I get up and dust myself off "whatever.. why're you still here? thought you would've packed up gotten the fuck out of here once you got word that Orochimaru got killed.."_

_she folds her arms "please, he may be dead, but I got hundreds of prisoners to keep watch of. that fuckin snake left them behind just to fucking spite me!" _

_she then leans upto me, twirling her finger into the fabric of my shirt "but.. I wouldnt mind if you stayed to help me Sa-suke-kun~"_

_I proceed to feel a cold shiver crawl down my spine. sometimes I call her Sakura 2.0.. shes that annoying.. most of the time.._

_I then look at Suigetsu "get those fuckin prisoners out of there.." he chuckles slightly, hearing the slight desperate tone in my voice. he then walks into the prison and starts letting everyone out. I then look at Karin "there, now you have no reason to stay.."_

_she then groans "alright, alright I'll go." _

_she then giggles "I knew you liked me Sasuke-kun.. but I thought you'd be the subtle type." correction.. shes worst than Sakura.. she then looks at Suigetsu "try anything and I'll slit your throat.." _

_he laughs "bitch why would I do anything to you? little miss flat chest. and where did your ass go?" she proceeds to punch him in the face, and storm off. I help Suigetsu up as we catch up to her._

_Fuck my life.. theres still one more.._

* * *

I look over at the large man with the orange hair.

Jugo..

* * *

_"KEKEKEKE!"_

_I jump back as Jugo tries to bash my head in with his cursed arm. Suigetsu looks at me "dude! you're nuts!" I ignore him as I grab Jugo and pin him to the wall, I stare directly at him as my Sharingan pierces his soul._

_the curse mark retreats as he groans slightly "y..you.." his eyes widen as he looks at me "you're.. the one Kimimaro-kun told me about... the one who would help me stay under control if anything happened to him.."_

_he then sits down after I let go of him "do you know what happened to him?.."_

_I sigh slightly "Kimimaro died to make sure I got to Orochimaru." _

_he looks down, sighing lowly "so you are the one he was talking about.."_

_I kneel down next to the sitting giant. I look directly at him "yes, I am. I am Uchiha Sasuke.. and I need your help." _

_he looks at me in shock "n-no..! I cant leave here..! I'll only turn again!" he backs up into his room._

_Just as he's about to close the door, I stop it. I then look at him "whats so bad about that?.. its your power to do with as you please. Just make sure you dont get angry and you should be fine." I smirk as he looks at me in utter shock, then looks to the side._

_he utters a- "I..I dont know.." _

_I open the door, looking at him "I'll make sure your power stays under control, then we'll find out how you can control it to your liking." _

_he looks down for a minute. then looks right at me "alright then... I'll help you."_

_I smirk at this "okay.."_

_We walk out of the compound, I then look at the three. folding my arms "now that our group is formed.. the name will be.."_

_"Hebi."_

* * *

I open my eyes to hear Suigetsu loudly yawn "whew! that was a good rest."

Karin proceeded to punch him in the face as she woke up "asshole, you're fucking loud!" Jugo simply opened his eyes and sat up.

I sigh at this scene taking place before me, a rush of nostalgia rushes through me.

_'...reminds me of back then...'_

After a few minutes of getting ready, we head off again. After an hour of silence, I hear Suigetsu chuckle. I look back at him "whats so funny?" he grins a toothy grin while hes chuckling.

"I still can't fuckin' believe we tricked that blonde guy so easily the other day..!" I stay silent as he brings up Naruto, he laughs a bit more "the dumbfuck was so focused on you that he didnt even realize that you were just luring him into a genjutsu!" I stay silent for a bit longer, then my sharingan activates as I look at him

"Be lucky that he only focused on me..." he looks at me in shock as I slowly sigh "he would've killed you all, easily." they all stay dead silent as we keep going.

I reach a field where I hear someone in the distance "God, when is this guy gonna get here! Itachi making us wait here is just delaying me delivering the Bijuu!"

"I know Deidara-senpai! its soo rude!" I hear a slightly higher voice say in agreement, obviously a total kissass.

"Shut the fuck up Tobi! I didnt ask for your opinion!" the other voice apparently named Deidara shouted in response.

We then walk up to the two people, who appear to be akatsuki members. one with long blond hair, one arm, and a cocky smirk. the other was slightly shorter, had black short hair, and had an orange swirled mask with a hole where one of his eyes would be. They both take notice to our presence and look over, the blond cackles "Ah! speaking of which, the boy finally showed up!"

I fold my arms "So you were expecting me..." My sharingan then activates as I stare into his soul "Then Itachi knows I'm coming for him.. Deidara."

He cocks an eyebrow, then sneers "Heh... so you know me, eh? I should be honored."

The one known as Tobi looks over at Deidara "...So who is this again?" I notice a vein appear on Deidara's forehead.

He then turns to Tobi in annoyance "For the last fuckin time, we're fighting Itachi's brother!"

Tobi then looks at me in shock, then points at me "So, this guy with the duck-butt hair and the gay ass outfit is Itachi's little brother, Deidara-senpai?" I feel anger start bubbling up in me as he says this.

Deidara then growls "YES! God how many times do I need to tell you! This is Sasuke!" he rubs his temples "Anyways... Take the Bijuu to Pein-sama. I'll handle the Uchiha myself." he tosses a scroll to Tobi, who just does a salute.

"Hai! I wont let you down Deidara-senpai!" with that he speeds off.

I raise my hand, telling the three to back off. "You'll regret sending your boy off. You're gonna need him." I then start drawing out my sword.

he pulls out a kunai as he smirks wildly "Oh dont worry, I wont need him to take you on, boy."

We both stand there, in our fighting positions, silence draws in as the wind blows past us.

"Lets do this..."

Then, we both strike. countering eachothers attacks. I then kick him in the face, and start forming handsigns "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" I shoot a large ball of flame at him, to which he dodges.

"Heheh! this art..." my eyes widen to see some clay figures on me. "is a BANG!"

After the smoke clears from the explosion, I dust myself off. I look at him, and I sigh lowly to see 3 different Deidaras now "Great.. shadow clones.." I charge my sword with lighting "Chidori Nagashi.." lightning shoots out at the clones, causing them to disappear. My eyes then widen as I turn around and I block Deidara's kunai with my sword.

He just laughs "Ah yes! This is what I call a fight! Not even Gaara of the sand could give me this much excitement!" he proceeds to headbutt me, then kick me in the gut. then proceeds to repeatedly punch me in the face. I grab his fist as he goes in for another hit, I proceed to flip him over me, and I kick him in the spine, sending him flying into a tree.

I then run upto him, and pin him to the tree. I then form handsigns as I start pumping a chidori into my other hand "Chidori..." I glare at him as I stab him right in the stomach. I smirk as I watch his eyes widen in shock and in pain as I stab him. However, I dont hear screams, instead I hear laughing.

My eyes widen as he cackles. "Hehehe... Fell for it buddy.." they just widen even more as I look down to see a bunch of mini bombs crawling onto my arm. I then jump off of him as he does the hand sign "This art, is a BANG!" all I hear is ringing.

I go flying back after the explosion, only for Karin to catch me. She looks at me in total shock, then rolls up her sleeve "S-Sasuke-kun! please bite me!"

I feel my eye begin to twitch from this, I look down at my arm, its completely covered in soot and I can barely feel it. I then look at Deidara, hes got his hand stuffed in his pocket, my eyes widen as I see chakra building into his hand.

I then look reluctantly at Karin's arm, only for my eye to twitch more. I then bite down on it, knowing I dont have many other options. I then hear her groan in pleasure "Ahhhnnn~!" I feel the need to throw up from this, but I force it down as I get up and feel the healing chakra surge through me.

I look down at my newly healed arm, I adjust it as I reenter the fight. Deidara laughs a little "you're just full of surprises arent ya?"

I crack my neck and knuckles "Dont expect to win either." My sharingan reactivates as I run at him, he runs at me.

We both start attacking eachother, I punch him as hard as I can in the gut, face, and chest. It feels like I'm punching rubber. He grins wildly as he starts throwing bombs at me, to which I dodge them all. except for the last one, to which I take the bombs and I throw them back at him as they explode.

As the smoke clears, he starts to cackle "Ah yes! This is just brilliant! It's been so long since I've been able to produce such magnificant works of art!" he then smirks "My art is just getting started!"

He jumps away from me as he proceeds to throw hundreds of mini bombs at me at once. I start avoiding them as they explode, I slice the ones that get to close. I then charge right at him, only to punch him right in the face.

He smirks as he cuts my stomach with his kunai then headbutts me. He then kicks me to the side. I recover and jump into the air. my eyes widened extremely in anger. I then start doing handsigns "Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Chidorigatana" I pump chakra into my blade as it pulses in electricity.

I then land and charge right at him, he tries to hit me with a bomb, I just dodge and go right at him. I swipe my sword at him, he then dodges. However, time then slows down as I flip the sword and I thrust it upwards. Tearing the sword through the flesh, muscle, and bone of his only arm. Completely cutting it off.

He roars in pain. Then looks at me in rage "You mother fuck-!" I cut him off as I punch him right in his jaw as he goes flying back. he slowly slumps as he gets up, without arms and legs. he glares daggers at me as he growls.

I scoff at this as I turn around. "you're completely useless in a fight now. you cant even form handseals, I've won this fight. Now, where is Itachi." I raise an eyebrow as I hear him laugh.

I turn back to see him grinning like a mad-man. "He's at some Uchiha hideout a few miles from here. Not like you'll get to him though... Now you'll face my TRUE ART!" he starts growing in size, until he towers above me. He then pins me to the ground with his foot.

He laughs wildly "NOW!" I squirm out from under his foot. I get up as he starts preparing his jutsu "This is my final art!"

My eyes shrink as I look at the three "GET OUT OF HERE!" they all nod slowly as they start running in the other direction. I then bite my thumb. "this is gonna be close..!"

"This Art..."

I start quickly going through the hand signs, but I see the explosion just about to happen. I through down my hand "please make it!"

"IS A BANG!"

"SASUKE-KUN!" all I hear after that is a loud explosion.

* * *

I slowly open my eyes, to see im inside something dark. It opens, and I slowly step out. I look up to see Manda, covered in burnt marks and is weakened. He's glaring at me, and trying hard not to try and eat me "Hssss... DAMN YOU SASUKE! MAKING ME NOTHING BUT A MEAT SHIELD! I EXPECT MANY OFFERINGS FOR THIS!" he only hisses more.

I sigh at this as I rub my shoulder "Dont worry Manda, I'll do just that in the future." he just scoffs as he vanishes in a puff of smoke.

"Sasuke-kun!" I blink and look over to see Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo running over to make sure I'm okay.

Next thing I know, I'm on the ground with Karin over me. There are tears running down her face. she looks down at me "Baka! Dont do something like that again!"

I just stare at her silently. Then, for some reason, I smile slightly "Alright then." I slowly get up, my smile quickly going away.

I look at them "Alright, follow me... its time to pay my brother a visit.." my sharingan dissipates as we rush off.

As we're only about a mile away from the hideout, we get stopped by the large, blue skinned fish-man known as Kisame. He smirks at us "Not so fast guppies."

I glare at him "What do you want Kisame..." I put my hand on my sword's hilt. He puts his hands up in defense.

"Whoa, Whoa. Time out kid. I'm not here to fight ya." I let go of my sword as he chuckles at my antics.

I then fold my arms "once again... what do you want..."

He sighs again "You're very impatient... tsk, anyways I'm here to make sure your little 'friends' don't follow you. Itachi wants to see you and you alone."

I hear Suigetsu scoff at this "Please fish face! Theres no way we're letting Sasuke go in alo-"

"Alright then." he looks at me in shock as I walk past Kisame "They'll be on they're best behavior..." I then run off to the hideout.

"Itachi..."

* * *

I reach the entrance of the hideout, my heart pounding for the battle that would happen in mere minutes. my hand shakily reaches for the door handle. I grab it. I take slow deep breathes as I start to get my thoughts together

_'No need to worry... I've gotten stronger... I can win... I will kill him.'_

I open the door and step in. I look around the large hallway. I keep going down it, and I walk into a large room. It's rather dark due to the lack of lighting. However, I see a sillouhette at the other end of the room.

"Hello, Sasuke..."

My eyes widen as some candles light as Itachi's figure comes into view. I put my hand to my hilt. "..Itachi.."

He smiles slightly at me "How long has it been.. two... three years, perhaps? I remember that feeble attempt of you trying to kill me..."

I scoff at this "I was weak then..."

After a moment of silence "Tell me, just how much can you see with your sharingan?.."

I slowly walk towards him "What can I see, you ask?.." My sharingan then activates "What I can see is... Your death."

He chuckles slightly at this "My death, huh?.." He then gets up "Well then..." He suddenly appears next to me.

"Make it happen."

He tries to hit me from the side, to which I block my hitting my forearm against his elbow. He pulls a kunai out from his sleeve and tries to hit me with it. I back up as I draw my sword; stopping the kunai in its tracks.

He grabs my arm and uses my sword as leverage, as he jumps up and kicks me in the face. I fall back slightly, but quickly recover as I try to swipe him with my sword. He then reaches behind me as he's landing and grabs me from my cloak, He then starts tossing me around. Causing me to lose my sword, he then throws me into the ground.

_'what strength..!'_

I recover as I slowly get back up. Doing quick handsigns, I make a chidori in my hand. I then throw my hand to the ground "Chidori Nagashi." this makes him jump up; what he didnt realize was that it was all a trick. I pull the sword out of the cieling as I drive it into his chest, and into the ground.

He then chuckles slightly as he raises his fingers up. I raise an eyebrow as he points his fingers towards the chair; I turn my head and my eyes widen to see Itachi just sitting there.

I look back down as the Itachi under me turns into birds and breaks apart. I chuckle slightly at this, as I get up and look at him "So, more of your special genjutsu, I see?"

He then sighs lowly "You look like you want to say something... so say it." I glare at him.

I then laugh "Well, for starters-"

I then proceed to stab him "-You're not the only one who's mastered this kind of genjutsu." the version of me infront of him just turns into snakes and spreads apart.

He then coughs up blood as I drive the sword further in. "There is one other person with the sharingan.. Who in the Uchiha clan is it..."

He then sighs "Uchiha... Madara."

My eyes slowly widen as I hear the name "Madara? That can't be, he's dead! Are you trying to make fun of me!"

He just glances over at me "Madara is alive, whether or not you believe me." He then smiles slightly "kind of like how you used to believe I was your kind older brother.."

I then grit my teeth in anger "After that happened, I thought it was just an illusion.. that I was just caught in a cruel genjutsu. But..." I charge lightning in my hand "that was unmistakebly reality!" I throw my hand towards the wall, shooting a pillar of lightning at Itachi, only missing by inches. "I can see through your fuckin genjutsu! you cant fuck with me anymore!"

he only stares at me "hn, you still act so confident. For now, I'll take your word for it."

He charges at me as I unwrap the bandages on my wrists, showing summoning gauntlets. I summon shurikens as I activate them and throw them at Itachi, he counter attacks by throwing shuriken of his own. We keep going with what seems to be thousands of shuriken. We then charge in and block eachothers hits. and all the shuriken in the air drop to the ground.

My eyes widen as a second Itachi jumps into the air with two kunai in hand.

_'he was able to preform the hand seal for a shadow clone during all that..?'_

a snake then bulges out of my curse seal as it wraps around me, stopping the kunai. Then it breaks the contact between me and the real one. It leaves, only for me to get kicked into the wall by itachi.

I struggle to get up, breathing heavily "s..such strength.." my eyes widen as he walks towards me "h..huh..?" he reaches his hand out towards my eye.

he then grabs the outside of it. "No hard feelings.. Sasuke." I'm frozen in shock as he begins to pull the eye out.

"AUUUGHHHH!" I scream in pain as he pulls the eye out of its socket, and I push him away, putting my hand up on the hole in pain. I look down at my other hand, my vision slightly blurred from the recent loss of my other eye.

I glare at him "YOU BASTARD!" my curse mark starts covering my body.

He then walks over "Now for the other one..." one of my stage 2 wings come out of my back and it smacks him away.

I feel something grab me, I look behind me to see his shadow clone grabbing me and holding me in place "I need your eyes... you dont need them... you havent even been utilizing them properly..." the real Itachi walks over, and slowly reaches for my other eye. I force the curse mark into my eye.

_'this is a genjutsu.. ITS A GENJUTSU!'_

suddenly, everything goes back to normal. I slowly pant, relieved that I still have both eyes. I watch as Itachi collapses to his knees "Y..You broke through my Tsukiyomi.." he pants slightly, then slowly gets back up. his expression goes back to normal "You saw your eye being gouged out during the Tsukiyomi.. allow me to make it a reality."

I see his face sharpen as he starts forming hand seals. I quickly summon my last fuuma shuriken, and I throw it. I smirk as I preform the shadow shuriken technique, while charging it with electricity. and just as I predicted, he dodges in the middle.

_'fell for it!'_

I pull the wire back and the fuuma shuriken breaks. sending a large bit of it into his leg. I chuckle "direct hit..."

He tears the blade out of his leg, and slowly gets up, I notice the look of pain in his eyes. he puts his hand to his right eye. I muse at this "hmm? backlash from the tsukiyomi, eh? heheh. I like that!"

I start doing hand signs "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" I shoot the large flames at him, and as I expected he dodges them. I then pump a chidori in my hand, and I jump at him.

I miss by a hairline as I hit the cieling, he jumps through the hole and launches a wall of fire at me. I quickly block it with my stage two wing, it still hurt like a fuckin bitch, but it didnt do damage to my whole body.

We both then simultaneously do the hand signs: Tiger, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu"

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu"

We both then shoot the flame throwers at eachother. At first, we're evenly matched. However, I begin to over power him. I was on the winning end, until I saw these black flames reaching through the fire. I quickly disperse the fire I was producing. It stops just short of me.

I know he'll do it again, so I begin running, and preparing my substitution jutsu. Just my luck, he starts chasing me with the black flames.

_'Amateresu.. such a deadly technique.'_

He hits my wing dead on "Auugh!" As I hit the ground. I use the substitution, and snake venom, to open a hole in the floor and get back into the room to prepare. I see him looking down in the crack, I smirk as stage two fully envelops me. I then make the sign

"Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu!"

I shoot the concentrated fire 'at' Itachi. He dodges it as the fire grows into large dragons and it goes up into the sky.

_'It's ready.. the storm just needs to come.'_

I slowly pant as stage two leaves me. I look down as I smile slightly "this'll probably be my last jutsu..."

I hear Itachi scoff "Enough bluffing.. You dont have anymore chakra."

I chuckle at this as I slowly get up and look at him. "You're saying this as if I came to kill you unprepared." the storm comes as it begins to rain, and lighting starts striking.

I jump out of the hideout and onto one of the large pillars. "With this technique, lightning will strike down from the heavens, and all I have to do is guide its power straight through your skull." I spit the last part in venom.

I form a chidori in my hand, and I raise my hand into the air "The name of this technique..."

"..Is Kirin."

A large electrical form comes out of the clouds, and roars menacingly. it glares at Itachi, already depicting its target.

"Disappear with the thunder!" I throw my hand down at Itachi as the monster travels at him in a mili-second. then, nothing but a large explosion.

after the smoke clears, I stand in the rubble of the hide out, the chidori slowly fading, as my sharingan dissipates. I'm extremely low on chakra.

I look over to see Itachi lying on the floor. "It's over... it's finally over." I collapse to my knees. I just sit there for minutes in silence, the battle replaying in my head as my eyes stay closed.

...

"Was this what you saw in your vision of my death?"

My eyes open and widen in shock and fear. I look over to see Itachi slowly getting up, hes dead silent. I then activate my stage two curse mark "Damnit! How the hell did you survive that!"

He then smirks "If it were not for this... I would have surely perished." a red aura surrounds him as what appears to be a skeleton forms. he then looks at me "Truly, you have become stronger... Sasuke." He then opens both eyes "Now, let me show you the last card in my hand...

"Susanoo."

I look at him in surprise "Susanoo..?"

He smiles slightly "Tsukiyomi... Amaterasu... On the fateful day my eyes awakened. Another technique in addition to the others had been born." the figure grew muscle then a cloak formed around it, and gained a shield and sword. I look at it in shock. He muses slightly "Whats wrong? Is your back against the wall now that you've run out of chakra?"

My eyes widen slightly "what?" I feel a sharp pain rush through me, then large snakes pour out of my curse mark on their own "nngh.. AHHHH!"

I watch as Itachi's susanoo cuts down all the heads, except for one. To which it opens its mouth, and Orochimaru slowly slithers out. I growl at this "Fuckin bastard..."

I hear Itachi sigh "Finally you show yourself..." He hits Orochimaru with Susanoo's sword, who laughs maniacally.

He then smirks "You really think that weak cut will subdue me?" He then coughs up his sword of kusanagi. Then smirks wildly "Sasuke-kun will be mine Itachi! You wont get in my way!"

Susanoo then grabs the snake, and rips it out of me. I scream in pain "AUGHHH!"

Itachi then forms a handsign, glaring at him with his sharingan. Orochimaru's eyes widen greatly "T-That handsign... You arent possibly going to..!"

Itachi laughs slightly "You wont get my brother.. Katon: Ragnarok." Susanoo starts glowing wildly as he then proceeds to shoot fire at all of the remnants of Orochimaru, and his snakes. soon, everything around gets engulfed in fire. Then a large explosion occurs, blinding me for what feels like minutes.

I rub my eyes as the smoke clears. I see Itachi barely standing, still in Susanoo form, and Orochimaru no where to be seen. I slowly back up, my eyes completely widened until I'm up against a wall.

He looks over, and slowly walks over to me. I form handsigns, and try to use a jutsu, but nothing happens. I'm shaking as I pull a kunai out of my pack.

_'He.. He will die!'_

I throw the kunai, only for it to bounce off the red aura. My heart is pounding rapidly in fear, I grip the wall for dear life. He only comes closer.

_'N..No... Stay away!'_

He reaches his hand out as he grows close. I close my eyes in fear, just waiting for it. But it never comes.

I open my eyes to see him just standing infront of me. With his two fingers on my forehead. He smiles as blood leaks out of his mouth "Gomen... Sasuke... Maybe next time..." his eyes slowly close.

"Sayonara..."

I look as he falls to the ground, Susanoo dissipating. He then hits the ground hard. Dead.

I just stare, shaking slightly as I fall on my ass. I'm breathing heavily as my eyes slowly begin to shut.

"I..Its over.."

* * *

FUCK! FINALLY I FINISHED IT! It took so much willpower to finish this chapter.

I mean dont get me wrong, I still enjoy this story. Its just this chapter I dont like.

I'm sure you get it already, but I fucking HATE Sasuke. I only put this chapter in for filler, and to give you guys a break from the characters you've been seeing for 8 chapters straight.

I'm sure you're wondering though.. 'why it took me so long to finish the chapter'? well, its simple. a few days ago, I had finished the Deidara fight (after weeks of procrastination) and was just about to start the Itachi fight. but because I'm a retard I forgot to save, and my computer unexpectingly shut down because someone pulled the power cable out.

SO, I had to rewrite the entire fight. Then had to use up whatever will power I had left to finish the Itachi fight. Thank god I had Passion (japanese version of sanctuary from KHII) to keep me goin.

Anywho, small mental break, then onto the next chapter, which I've already got fully planned out in my head.

Peace!


	10. Chapter 10 the start of training

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto: Shippuuden, it is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Note: Primary pein (Yahiko) will just be called Pein. nothing else.**

**And also, there will be a huge Narusaku moment in a small bit of the chapter, if you don't like that then.. fuck off Narusaku is the primary couple.**

* * *

_Jiraiya enters sennin mode as the animal path summons a huge three headed wolf. To which Jiraiya summons a large toad to keep Jiraiya safe from it._

_The large frog looks at Jiraiya "J-Jiraiya-sama..! I dont know if I can handle this guy!" He beats one of the wolf heads with a spiked club._

_The white haired toad sage sighed at this "Do the best you can! I'll handle the rest of the Peins!" He then looks at Fukasaku and Shima "keep an eye out to make sure they dont try to attack me from behind.." they both nod slowly._

_Yahiko-Pein then sticks his hand out "almighty push.." Jiraiya's eyes widen as he jumps out of the way of the pressure wave, he then runs over and punches Pein in the face. Then proceeds to roundhouse kick him in the gut._

_"Jiraiya-chan! behind you!" his eyes widen at Fukasaku's warning, but it was to no avail as he gets a punch to the spine by the Preta-pein. who then proceeds to start sucking the chakra out of him._

_Jiraiya then kicks the preta off of him, then runs at the human-pein, charging his attack in hand "Rasengan!" he hits human, sending him flying back._

_"Almighty push!" his eyes widen as he gets sent flying back by Pein. Then finally crashes into a wall._

_"Jiraiya-boy!"_

_"Jiraiya-chan!"_

_Jiraiya slowly pants as blood leaks out of his mouth. He wipes it away as he looks at the two "..I dont know how this fight'll turn out... but we got to take down at least one of them.." he then notices the animal-pein being held off by the frog summon._

_He then smirks "and I know just how to do it.." he looks at the two frogs, who nod, knowing what they need to do. They jump off of Jiraiya and charge at animal._

_"Magen: Gama Rinshō__!"_

_"Magen: Gama Rinshō!"_

_They both shoot off a soundwave, locking the animal pein into a genjutsu. Jiraiya then charges up charging up a huge Rasengan in hand. "Chōōdama Rasengan!" He has the rasengan make contact with animal, shredding up its insides and most of its outsides._

_After the blast clears, Animal falls limp on the floor. Jiraiya quickly pulls out a scroll and seals animal into it. He then hands it to Fukasaku and Shima. "Go! Now! I'll hold them off so you all can get away!"_

_Fukasaku looks at him in shock "W-What? dont be ridiculous Jiraiya-chan! You'll die if you fight him alone!"_

_Jiraiya looks to the side "...I know. That doesnt matter though! I've lived a full life!" he then turns around. after a moment of silence, and the peins staring at him waiting for his next move, he looks at them "Just... tell Tsunade and Naruto that.. I'm sorry." he then jumps off the building towards the Peins._

_"JIRAIYA!"_

* * *

Tsunade looks at Fukasaku in dead shock, her eyes widened a great deal as everyone just stares in silence. her bottom lip is quivering slightly, Shizune notices this, and bites her lip, she just knows the anguish her master- no.. her sister was going through.

Tsunade then breaks the silence "T-This cant be right.. How do you know he's dead!" everyone was shocked by her sudden outburst, Sakura wasn't though, she was too busy thinking of the worst to come.

_'once Naruto finds out he'll...'_

_'__**shut himself out forever? probably...**__'_

Fukasaku looks to the side with sadness written on his face "I checked the summoners scroll.. Jiraiya-chan's name disappeared a half hour after we left..."

Tsunade then punches her desk, a large crack goes straight through it. Everyone jumps at this sudden reaction, but they should've expected it. Jiraiya was her teammate... her friend.

During this tragic revelation, Naruto is walking upto the hokage tower, hoping to get a new mission, and a nice break from the village. He was sick of just about everyone there. Especially...

_'Sakura-chan..'_

_"__**She's annoying ya that much, huh?**__"_

_'Well it's YOUR fault, dumbass! Ever since she started using that demon chakra shes been a bit more hesitant about things! its like shes scared and nervous all the fuckin time! Whats worst is that it all has to do with ME!'_

_"__**tsk, I didnt tell her to use it. She tapped into it on her own. Not my fault, kit.**__"_

_'Tch.. whatever.'_

Naruto then blinks when he sees Gamabunta, along with his two kids, Gamakichi and Gamatatsu, standing next to the tower. He hops upto them "Why're you guys here? Wait... is Ero-sennin back? That'd be the only reason you're here right?"

Gamakichi then reluctantly looks to the side "W-well.. Naruto.."

Gamabunta then gives him a sharp look "Quiet! It's not your place to tell him, son!" his son slowly nods as Naruto looks at all this in confusion.

"..What're you talking about?..." they stay silent, to this Naruto just walks past and up the stairs of the tower, then knocks on the office doors. "..Tsunade-baachan?"

"..come in..."

Naruto slowly walks in, and to his surprise, sees looks of pain, depression, and surprise. He just stares at them all "..what's going on? it's like someone died in here."

Tsunade then looks to the side, biting her lip. Naruto folds his arms "...you gonna tell me or what?" Fukasaku looks back to Naruto.

"So, you must be Naruto-chan. Jiraiya-chan told me a lot about you." Naruto raises an eyebrow to this, then shakes the little frogs hand.

"You must be pretty powerful if your calling him 'chan' like hes beneath you." Naruto smiles slightly at the old frog.

Fukasaku chuckles slightly "Well, I did teach Jiraiya everything he knows about the frog summon."

Tsunade then interrupts them "..Naruto.. About Jiraiya..."

"Yea, where is the old perv, honestly he promised to train me and its been a month since I last saw the old man."

Tsunade closes her eyes "..Jiraiya's dead."

Naruto looks at her, dead silent. Sakura at first expects him to not react, but her worst fears come to pass as his eyes widen and his mouth hangs open slightly "w..what?.."

Naruto slowly starts to shake slightly "...he..he's dead..?" he clenches his fists. he then hangs his head. "Tsunade... did you let Ero-sennin go on that mission..?"

Tsunade's lip begins to quiver again, shes trying really hard to remain strong, this however causes her to stutter, and her voice is slightly choked. "Y..yes.."

Then everyone was shocked beyond belief at what Naruto did next, He jumped at Tsunade in an attempt to attack her. Sakura manages to grab him in a hold when hes just inches away from her face.

Tsunade looks at him in utter shock as his red kyuubi eyes stare at her in hate "**You old bitch! If you had told him to stay, HE WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!**"

His eyes widen as he sees tears slowly running down her face, he then slowly calms down. She looks at him "I'm sorry Naruto... He told me to let him go... and I trusted his judgement..."

Naruto then stays silent as he gets out of Sakura's grip "...tch, whatever..." he punches the door, causing it to shatter as he walks out. They all stare in shock.

Tsunade hiccups slightly as she slowly wipes the tears from her face "Sakura... go to his house and wait for him there.. he'll need someone..." Sakura's eyes widen slightly from her masters request.

She then stutters slightly "B-but, Shishou shouldnt I stay with you..?"

Tsunade gives her a half hearted smile "I..I'll be fine... he'll need you though.. I can tell he's bottling up his pain..." Sakura slowly nods as she walks out, along with everyone else, except for Shizune, who then hugs the weeping hokage.

Naruto slowly trudges through the village, he feels like everything around him is non existant as his eyes stare directly at the ground infront of him. He feels a rock hit his head, but instead of ignoring the guy, he outright punches him in the face. Then he keeps walking.

_'Ero-sennin...'_

* * *

_a short 12 year old Naruto stands in a field with Jiraiya "So what're you teaching me Ero-sennin? I bet its AWESOME!"_

_Jiraiya laughs at his student's antics "Well, Naruto." he then raises a finger "I'm going to teach you an enhanced form of the rasengan."_

_Naruto's jaw drops as drool hangs out "whaaaat? FUCKIN AWESOME!" Jiraiya laughs a little again_

_"calm down baka, here I'll demonstrate." he then starts forming the rasengan in his hand "then, once the rotation is at its maximum, start adding chakra to it." the rasengan starts growing "when you first start using this technique, take your time, alright? dont want the damned thing to explode on ya, right?"_

_Naruto jumps up and down in total giddyness "heheh! that is soo cool!"_

* * *

Naruto then shakes his head as the memory stabs his mind, as if to rub in the fact that his teacher died. The memory echoes in his brain, he rubs his eyes as he keeps going.

The sun begins to set as he then sees a man, and his son together, eating popsicle sticks. Naruto's eyes widen slightly at this.

* * *

_12 year old Naruto starts pumping chakra into a rubber balloon, his hands in total pain from the excessive chakra use. Once he feels the chakra is at its maximum, he presses down on the balloon "AUGH! THIS FUCKING HURTS!"_

_However, despite all the pain and agony, he only creates a small hole. He blinks at this and examines it "whaat..? thats it..?"_

_"So, I see you've finally made some progress." Naruto glowers at Jiraiya as he folds his arms like a little kid _

_"yea! and I did it with out your hel.. what're those for?" he notices the popsicle sticks in Jiraiyas hands, he breaks them apart, then hands one to Naruto._

_"Here, a reward for making it this far." Naruto's eyes widen slightly, then starts smiling genuinely, not his traditional goofy one._

_He then goes back to his goofy grin "Heheh! Arigatou!" he takes the offered popsicle and starts to eat it._

* * *

Naruto sits on a bench, the sun fully set. a light post turns on above him as he just sits with a melted popsicle stick in hand. He clenches his teeth as his eyes twitch slightly in pain from holding in his feelings.

"Naruto..."

His eyes widen as he looks up to see his old sensei Iruka standing infront of him, he has a look of concern on his scarred face. He then sits next to Naruto "..I'm sorry this happened to you."

Naruto just stares at the ground "..What do you mean?..."

Iruka sighs slightly at his student's monotone voice "Jiraiya-sama was like family to you, he took you in... He was like your grandfather."

Naruto sighs as he gets up "...I know..." he then looks at Iruka, and gives a bittersweet smile "Ya know... you always were like a father to me, sensei." Iruka stares at him in surprise, but only gives a smile in return.

Naruto then tosses the popsicle stick in the trash and stuffs his hands in his pockets "I'm gonna go home.. we can talk later, Iruka-sensei." He nods at this

"A-alright, Naruto." with that the blond haired young man slowly walks off, away from the ever concerned Iruka.

Naruto finally makes it to the door of his house, but when he starts fishing for his key, hes alarmed to see his door is unlocked. He opens it and looks around with his guard up "Whoever is in here, made a big mistake to try and catch me by surprise..."

"Would I really try doing that, baka?..."

He looks into the darkness of the living room to see the pink haired kunoichi he secretly cared for. He glares darkly at her "Why're you here Sakura..."

She flinched slightly at the lacking of 'chan' in his sentence, she could tell he was mad, she responded to him "I.. came to make sure you were okay."

He folds his arms as he closes the door "I dont need you checking up on me, dammit!" she jumped slightly from his raising voice. "You're the last person I wanted to see today! I could've handled Kakashi, or Tsunade-baachan, but not YOU!"

She was shocked-no, she was hurt by his words. However, she knew he didnt mean it. She knew that he was hurting and he didnt want her to see his emotions.

She folds her arms "Naruto, I dont care if you don't want to see me... I want to help you, to be here for you... Also, Tsunade-sama ordered me to stay here with you, so nothing you say can change my mind."

He growls at her as he starts shaking. Red chakra starts surrounding him, not the red chakra cloak though, the red chakra she had seen surround him during the chunin exams. His eyes glow red "**GET OUT!**" He whips his hands in an extreme motion "**Why would you even care? You've never cared about me!**"

Her eyes widened greatly by this outburst, she never heard this from him before. He only growls more "**Besides, you could never understand.. YOU would NEVER understand what it's like to lose someone so dear to yo-**"

***SLAP***

A loud smacking sound could be heard throughout the house. Naruto's head is turned in another direction, his eyes widened as they go back to their blue color. A bright red mark on his cheek from where Sakura had slapped him, hard.

He looks at her, and his eyes widen more to see tears running down her cheeks. She looks angry, upset, and hurt all at the same time "Dont you dare say another word, you bastard..." he just stays silent, with his mouth hanging open.

She looks up into his eyes "Do you even know what I went through when I thought you died? I made you go through hell! I drove you to dangerous training, and you nearly died because of it! I wanted to apologize to you, try to make up for the suffering I put you through for years!"

He just stares at her in utter shock, his inner defenses breaking as his emotions start leaking out. She's now screaming "When you were presumed dead, my world shattered! Without you around the team fell apart! You held it together when it was fractured! Without you around I fell apart! I barely talked to anyone, I only spoke to Tsunade-sama!"

"So dont you even for a FUCKING SECOND! Say that I never lost someone so dear to me!" she's taking slow breaths to recover from her screaming fest. then her eyes widen greatly to see something she never thought she'd seen. Tears began to run down Naruto's cheeks.

She put a hand over her mouth in utter shock "N..Naruto.. I-I'm so sorry! I-I was just angry, an-"

"No.."

she looks at him in surprise, he clenches his teeth as he tries to stop the tears, but they wont stop. "It wasn't what you said... Its just that.. its finally hitting me.." he looks up at the cieling, tears still falling.

"My grandfather is dead..."

He then breaks down into tears, Sakura wraps her arms around the blond haired boy as she sits down with him on the couch. He instinctively buries his face in her hair as he begins crying more. She hugs him tightly, tears are pouring from her eyes as well.

_'__**you were holding a lot in too.**__'_

_'yea...'_

They just sat there, in total silence as they both cried for what felt like hours. Eventually though, they both finally cried themselves out, and passed out in eachothers arms.

* * *

The next morning, Sakura slowly woke up with a small ray of sunlight peeking into the room. Her eyes slowly fluttered open as her vision blurred, getting used to the light. She then felt something warm engulfing her. She blinks and looks to see Naruto holding her as he sleeps peacefully.

Her face turns red quickly, but she smiles a little then relaxes again.

_'oh yea, I could stay like this...'_

_'__**you pervert you.**__'_

_'whaat? its comfortable...'_

_'__**yea, I'm sure thats the only thing thats 'comfortable'. Does he got the infamous mornin wood?'**_

_'shut up! I'm not talking about that!'_

"Mnn..." She hears Naruto slowly wake up, getting used to his surroundings "Havent slept that good in a long ti- huh?" she looks up at him. They stare at eachother for about a minute before they quickly back off.

She coughs lightly into her fist "ahem.. Sorry about that."

He looks to the side "N-no it's cool..." They then sit there in the awkward silence.

Naruto leans back on his couch, looking over at the pink haired beauty before him "Sakura-chan..."

She looks at him "Yea?..." she was pretty happy he brought the honorific back.

"Why did you say all those things last night...? I'm pretty sure most of it you didnt need to say to me..." He guessed that question threw her off since her face burned red.

She definitely wasnt expecting it as she begins to stutter "W-well.. uh... um..." she then sighs again "It's because I meant it... Naruto, you mean a lot more to all of us then you think.."

He then does something she never thought he would ever do. He proceeds to wrap his arms around Sakura, and hug her tightly. While whispering a "Arigatou..." into her ear.

This makes her face burn a darker red "w-w-well.. Y-you're welcome." They then stare into eachothers eyes, entranced by eachother. They then instinctively start leaning in to kiss eachother. As they're but inches away though-

"Hey Naruto, you awake?" They both jump away from eachother, feeling their lives flash before their eyes.

Sakura gulps slightly "W-well, I should get going." she opens the window and jumps out of it, after saying goodbye.

As she's jumping from rooftop to rooftop, her face is glowing completely red

_'were we seriously about to KISS?'_

_'__**Yea! you were so fuckin close too! Talk about bad timing! SHANNARO!**__'_

_'w..why did I feel so entranced by him...'_

Naruto sighs slightly, then walks over to the door to see Shikamaru on the other side, he looks bored as usual.

Naruto blinks at this "Shikamaru? what're you doin here so early?" he groans in annoyance as he rubs the back of his head.

"Tsunade-sama told me to come and tell you to head to the hokage tower right away. She has some mission for you." Naruto looks at him in surprise, then slowly nods in confirmation.

At the hokage tower, Naruto walks through the door to see the blond haired hokage sitting there, she looked pretty tired. sitting on the table was Fukasaku. They both had smiles on there faces.

Naruto folds his arms, his expression a bit lighter than usual "So, why'd you call me on such short notice?"

Tsunade smiles slightly "Before that, I see you're in a better mood than usual, did something happen with my apprentice by chance?" She chuckles slightly as she sees the blond young man go a bit red in the face.

He quickly shrugs it off "Not the time Baachan..."

She nods as she waves him off. "Right right, anyways. Starting today, you will be going with Fukasaku to train to master something not even Jiraiya could."

Naruto's eyes widen at this "w-what? are you serious?"

Fukasaku smirks at the young man "That's right Naruto-chan. Go and get things ready, we depart immediately."

Naruto nods "hai, right away." he then vanishes, excited to get stronger.

_'__**hrm.. I haven't seen you in this good of a mood for a long time.**__'_

_'yea.. I'm surprised by it myself... maybe its because I let out a lot of pent up feelings... or maybe its because I almost kissed the girl I've had a crush on for years... I dunno... Not like it matters, it was probably only a fluke, we were both still sensitive from the crying..'_

A few hours later, he walks to the village gates, seeing Fukasaku waiting there along with Tsunade and Sakura.

Naruto walks upto the three and stretches his arms "Alright, lets get going. The sooner I can get this training done, the sooner I can kill Pein." He didnt realize it, but he got two looks of concern from the light blond and the pink haired women.

Fukasaku folds his arms "I'm glad to see you're looking forward to this. Say your good byes, we'll be done in about 2 months."

Sakura looks at them in surprise "W..wait.. Why can't I go with you?.. I'm sure Naruto'll need some medical help during his training."

Fukasaku looks over at the pink haired kunoichi "Sorry Sakura, Mount Myoboku can only be reached by those with the frog summon."

Sakura then sighs lowly, slowly nodding. Naruto looks over at her "I'll be back soon Sakura." he makes a very small smile "Hell, I'll be strong enough to bring Sasuke back to you..."

Her eyes widen greatly at this, she felt like punching him in the face in that instant, but she held back. Tsunade looks at the two in surprise, as Naruto looks over at Tsunade "see ya soon baa-chan."

With that, Fukasaku and the blond whiskered ninja vanish. Sakura then looks down, her fists trembling. Tsunade puts a hand on her shoulder "Sakura.. are.. you okay?.."

"Shishou.."

Tsunade looks at her in surprise "Y...yes?.."

Sakura looks at her master "Can you please help me push my abilities even further..?"

Tsunade blinks at this, then smiles slightly "Of course I can, Sakura. However, I want to know why.."

Sakura sighs at this "...Im nothing but a burden to Naruto... I want to show him that I am strong, and that I dont care for Sasuke anymore... He hasnt gotten that fact yet."

Tsunade chuckles slightly at this "alright..."

Sakura then blushes slightly "o-oh.. and.. um.. you know that offer you made when you first took me under your wing..?"

Tsunade then raises an eyebrow to this "offer?.. what're you-" she then sees how her student is reacting, then a sly grin appears on her face "ohh I get it, you want your boobs bigger for Naruto~"

A deep red covers Sakura's face, she then turns to Tsunade "T-That is so wh- I mean NOT what its for!"

Tsunade laughs at this "You're such a bad liar Sakura! hehe, alright then I'll help you."

Sakura sighs again "Why did I ask for this...?"

At Mount Myoboku, Naruto appears with Fukasaku infront of a group of frogs. The eldest and largest frog looked down at the blond jinchuuriki, then smiled "ah, so this is the young man that Jiraiya-chan had told us so much about.."

Naruto looks at him in shock, then looks at Fukasaku "w-who is that? and why is he so huge!"

Fukasaku looks at Naruto "this is Ogama Sennin, the oldest and wisest of us all."

Naruto blinks, then looks at the giant frog "oh, hey there Ojiji-sama." Gamabunta and Gamakichi facepalm from this, Fukasaku and Ogama just laugh a little.

Ogama looks down at Naruto, smiling a wrinkley smile "So, you're here to learn Sennin mode, I see."

Naruto blinks at this, then looks at Fukasaku "Sennin mode? What the hell is that?"

Fukasaku smirks at him "That is what you'll be training to learn and master, Naruto-chan. I'll explain more on the way to the training area."

After awhile-and a gruesome lunch-they both reach the training ground along with Gamakichi, Naruto stares at it in awe "whoa.. this place is amazing!"

Naruto looks at the sight before him, a large fountain with a strange liquid rushing out of it. the place surrounded by huge stone statues. Not only that, a plain water lake, perfect for sparring. Then in the distance, sharp pillars of rocks.

He then turns to Fukasaku, excited for his training "So, where do I start? I want to get this done!"

Fukasakus smiling face, then goes to a serious one "You cannot achieve Sennin mode." Naruto looks at him in shock, but he then puts a hand up "Atleast.. Not yet."

Naruto raises an eyebrow to this "Not yet?..What do you mean?.."

Meanwhile, in Konoha, Sakura is staring at two white pads with seals on them, her eyebrow twitching "..So, I'm supposed to put these on my chest Shishou?.."

Tsunade nods "Yes, er well, for this method. I would've normally used the method I used, but we dont have enough time. That took about a year for me, this is the faster.. and more painful method."

Sakura gulps at this, then slowly nods. Tsunade then smirks at her "You will wear them 24/7 for the next month! At first it'll be painful, then it'll be pleasurable. Once it doesnt affect you, then we'll know that they will no longer work. I will say this, by the end of this you'll have atleast C size breasts, I garauntee it!"

Sakura proceeds to facepalm at this "What about my other training?.."

Tsunade nods "Right. In the next two months I will raise your strength, endurance, dexterity, and healing abilities." she folds her arms in confidence.

Sakura smiles brightly "Really? Arigatou, Shishou!"

Tsunade then laughs "Now put those things on, we're starting training immediately!"

Sakura begins to flush as her eye twitches "Shishou is a pervert.."

Fukasaku raises his hand to Naruto, raising three fingers "You must overcome three stages of emotion in order for you to both achieve and master Sennin mode."

Naruto's eyes widen slightly "emotion..?"

Fukasaku folds his arms as he nods "Yes, it'll go from least important, to most important, least emotional, to most emotional." Fukasaku then stares right at Naruto, as if looking into his soul.

Fukasaku then raises one finger "First stage, Anguish and depression!" He palm thrusts Naruto's chest, sending him flying into the lake.

Naruto quickly recovers as he stands on the water "what the fuck old man!"

Fukasaku then appears infront of him "You must-and without the Kyuubi's help-realize that bottling your emotions is not the answer. They will only hold you back." Naruto stares at him in surprise.

Fukasaku continues "You showed potential the night you grieved over Jiraiya-boys death. However, you need to show more emotion, otherwise you'll lose yourself forever... Even the most battle hardened warriors, will open themselves to emotion."

He then turns around "I'll give you a week to meditate, review your life, and overcome this barrier." With that he walks away.

Naruto sighs lowly, then meditates on the water. He stares at his reflection, only for himself to be swept up by darkness, and turning into the kyuubi. His eyes widen at this.

_'What is this lake..?'_

He looks back in the water, he sees Sasuke driving a chidori at him. Iruka turning away from him when he was young, everyone turning their backs on him. He clenches his teeth. The fourth Hokage sealing the Kyuubi into him with a smirk on his face. His eyes widen even more as a younger Sakura is glaring at him "I hate you, Naruto."

His head shoots back, he begins catching his breath as tears run down his face "W..What the fuck..."

In Konoha, at a training field. Sakura is being beaten around by Tsunade, in an attempt to get stronger. Sakura avoids one of her punches, only to get kicked in the face. Tsunade smirks "Whats wrong Sakura? Having a hard time keeping up?"

Sakura lands on the water, catching her breath "Yea! These patches fuckin hurt! There taking up a lot of my concentration!" She then gets dropped kicked by Tsunade into the water.

After awhile, she pulls her way out of the water. She's slowly catching her breath as she wipes blood off of her mouth.

Then, simultaneously, Naruto and Sakura both say to themselves-

"This is gonna be a lot harder than I expected..."

* * *

Now we are back to the good characters! My concentration is finally here!

Im sure you already noticed, but yes I'm going to be doing it from a normal P.O.V from now on. cause I was starting to get annoyed with the whole jumping from one P.O.V to another, I'll only do personal P. for certain moments.

Okay, now we're in the Pein saga, officially. Dont worry though, after this saga the story is irradically different, fuck the shinobi war crap that shit was stupid. and Yes, I wasnt going to make it easy for Naruto, he has to deal with the emotion test lol. Though that'll only last for.. another chapter.. I think.

Now for Sakura, yes she's training at the same time as Naruto. Only... hers is more deadly lol. Also, yes, I'm gonna run the whole 'Sakura is flat' joke into the ground. Cause Im just that evil! lol.

anywho, later bitches!


	11. Chapter 11 Depression and Anger

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto/Naruto: Shippuuden, it is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Note: there will be flashbacks during the Naruto bits, so.. yea, lol. If you dont like flash backs then fuck you, its important.**

**Note 2: there will be a music themed bit, it'll be sakura singing, but the scene will be with Naruto. (should probably listen to Passion (kingdom hearts 2 opening) when that scene starts)**

* * *

It has been 4 days already, and so far, Naruto has made little progress in getting past this first emotional barrier. He's been looking into his past many times, but has only gotten angry from it all.

He then leans against a tree near the lake, and sighs loudly "What the fuck am I missing..? I'm not getting sad from any of this... Maybe I'm not hitting the right memories..?"

He lays back and closes his eyes, deciding to take a little nap. Though, when he closes his eyes Kyuubi decides to intrude.

_'__**You do know I can help give you a little push, right?**__'_

_'Stay out of this, Kyuubi... This is something only I can do...'_

_'__**Tch, whatever kit..**__'_

As he sleeps, a dream intrudes his mind, that might just point him in the right direction.

* * *

_Naruto stands in the middle of a crater, he looks around to see a destroyed Konoha around him. He then sees himself pinned to a wall, Sasuke and a man with orange hair standing infront of him with evil smirks on their faces._

_The man with orange hair smirks wildly "Now, with this, you shall know true pain!" He reaches his hand towards Naruto._

_"STOP!"_

_The two look to see Hinata landing infront of the blonde. His eyes widen at this and he starts to shout "Hinata, get out of here! You're no match for them! If they could take me down, then you wouldnt stand a chance!"_

_"I dont care!" Naruto's eyes widen as Hinata turns to him with a tearful smile. She then starts to whisper._

_Suddenly, the actual Naruto appears in the place of the dream Naruto. He looks at Hinata in shock. She then leans upto him "I'm more then willing to risk my life for you... Because..." she then kisses him on the cheek._

_"I love you."_

_His eyes widen greatly as she turns back and proceeds to try and attack the two shinobi. She knocks Sasuke back a couple feet with her gentle fist, then she proceeds to run at the man with orange hair. Who just huffs at this "Pathetic.."_

_He kicks her in the jaw, sending her into the air. Then puts his hand towards her "Almighty Push..." He sends her spiraling into the air._

_Naruto can only watch in horror, then proceeds to shout "HINATA!" The dark blue haired girl hits the ground head first, dieing instantly._

_Naruto stares, eyes completely widened. His jaw is slacked as he looks at the horrifying sight before him._

_"NOOO!" red chakra forms slowly around him as he growls. However, no more comes._

_Pein then appears infront of him "Silence, whelp.." all he sees is darkness._

* * *

Naruto shoots up, panting slowly. "That dream again...? Though.. it felt like I was actually there this time.."

He looks at his hands, they're shaking. He puts his hand to his forehead to see hes sweating profusely. He then notices something leaking from his eyes "I'm.. crying..? why?.." he wipes his eyes "Whatever..."

Fukasaku sighs as he watches from a distance "He's trying to lock his emotions away, to remain strong. However, every warrior has a breaking point... He'll find his."

Naruto then walks back to the lake, then sits. He sighs "I guess I'm making some progress.. Fucking dream.."

* * *

In Konoha, Sakura rests against a tree. She tries to eat some bread, but she just ends up throwing it up "Fuck... not a good idea to eat after that gruesome training..." She uses her healing abilities to heal some wounds she got from Tsunade.

She looks down at her chest, its shaking. She sighs again "It doesnt help that this is giving me a headache.." She closes her eyes, her thoughts gathering. However, one thought remains a constant out of all the ones traveling through her mind.

_'__**Thinking about Naruto, huh?**__'_

_'Yea.. I'm worried about him...'_

_'__**You think about him a lot considering you only think of him as a 'friend'..**__'_

_'I get it... I just need to talk to someone...'_

_'__**Well, here comes that someone.**__'_

Sakura looks up to see Tsunade walking towards her. She's smirking at the pink haired girl "So, ready for another go?"

Sakura shakes her head "Not yet... Also, can I talk to you..?" Tsunade raises an eyebrow to this.

She then nods at her "Sure, Sakura. What's wrong?" She sits next to her conflicted student.

Said student then rubs her temples "I'm so confused right now..."

Tsunade blinks at this "Confused? About what?"

Sakura sighs at this "Isn't it obvious..?" She looks at Tsunade, who then understands what she means.

"Naruto?"

The 17 year old nods toward her master "Hai... I dont know what to do... I dont care for Sasuke anymore.. to be honest I want that snake dead..."

She then looks down at her hand "However, I dont know what to think about Naruto... I want to be his friend... But, a part of me wants to be more than that..."

_'__**And that side is me! But you also want to be more than friends with him!**__'_

_'shut up.'_

Tsunade then folds her arms as she looks up at the clouds "Well, I can see how that would be conflicting... Though, just answer this, how do you feel when you're around him?"

Sakura looks down at her legs as she hugs them "I feel... Safe... Happy, strong... Constantly worried about him... I dunno.."

Tsunade smiles at this, then chuckles slightly "Well, it sounds to me that you really like the brat."

Sakura looks at her in shock "I...I do?.."

Tsunade then gets up and looks at her apprentice "If you still have doubts, just listen to your heart."

Sakura makes a small smile "Arigatou, Shisho- ah!" she gets kicked into the tree.

Tsunade smirks "Training time.."

Sakura groans as she gets out of the tree "Fine then.." She punches her master in the gut, and they begin to duke it out.

* * *

Naruto sits infront of the water, and begins to meditate. Taking slow breathes, he looks down at his reflection, just staring at it.

After awhile, he closes his eyes again with a low sigh. However, a painful memory intrudes his mind, one he hadnt thought about for a long time. He clenches his teeth, hoping to remove it from his mind.

_'__Dont fight it, just let the memory flow, Naruto...__'_

_'Kyuubi?..'_

_'__***snore* Snrk.. huh?.. You say somethin, kit?..**__'_

_'Uh.. nevermind..'_

_'__**Whatever.. *snore***__'_

_'If it wasnt Kyuubi.. then.. who was it..?'_

He sighs then closes his eyes again, this time, letting the memory flow.

* * *

_He watches as a younger version of himself, probably 5 or 6, sitting by himself in a field of flowers. He was crying silently while looking at the flowers. Naruto just stares at his younger self._

_"Hello, are you okay?"_

_Both Naruto's look over to see a young girl with pink hair, lacking a ribbon in her hair. However, even without her hair being styled. Just from the color, Naruto recognized her instantly to be Sakura._

_The young Naruto looked up at the girl, he seemed slightly panicked "I-I'm sorry..! I'll leave if you wanted to be here..!"_

_Sakura looks at him in surprise "Why would I make you leave? You arent doing anything, and theres enough flowers here for us both."_

_The young Naruto looks at her in shock "W..Well.. its because most people dont want me around them..." He then looks to the side, sniffling slightly._

_Sakura folds her arms "Well, whoever does that is the worst kind of person.." her face saddens slightly, she knows what its like to be treated differently, only in her case, its because of her forehead._

_She sits next to him "I know what its like to be picked on..."_

_young Naruto looks at her "Y-You do?"_

_She nods toward him "Yeah... People make fun of me for a certain feature of mine.."_

_young Naruto raises an eyebrow "What?.. What feature?"_

_Sakura then proceeds to nervously put her two pointer fingers together "Please dont laugh if I show you..."_

_He didnt know what to make of this, but slowly nodded. The young girl sighed as she lifted her bangs, showing her forehead. She looks down "People make fun of my forehead cause its abnormally large..."_

_young Naruto was shocked by this, how could people make fun of her just because of her forehead. He shakes his head "I mean.. I dont know why people treat me the way they do... But, people shouldnt judge you based on looks!"_

_Sakura was surprised by this, this was the first time anyone stood up for her. Naruto then looks to the side, blushing slightly "Also.. Your forehead is pretty.."_

_This made the girl raise an eyebrow in slight confusion. As they began talking more though._

_"Sakura!"_

_The young pink haired girl looks up to see her mother walking up, she smiles "Hey Mom! This is my friend Naru-! Mom what're you doing?" She gets yanked by her wrist by her mother, who is proceeding to take Sakura away._

_She looks at her daughter "You stay away from him! He's bad news!"_

_Sakura looks back at the young Naruto, who just looks at all this in shock. Her eyebrows crease upwards "G..Goodbye.."_

_The young blonde stares as tears begin to run down his face "W..Why..?" He begins to cry again "WHY AM I ALWAYS ALONE!"_

_The young Sakura grimaces slightly as she hears Naruto cry in total misery, she didn't know why he was so upset from this. However, she knew she had to listen to her mother, so she just kept walking._

_Older Naruto stares at all of this in shock. His eyes twitching slightly, trying hard not to let the tears come out._

* * *

His eyes open in shock, he takes a few breathes. He then feels his face, and to his shock, hes crying. He grits his teeth "Dammit..! Why wont they stop coming!"

The blonde then realizes "T..This is what he meant.. I need to go through this.."

He keeps crying "They made me an outcast.. Took away my only friend.. She hated me for years because of them.."

Naruto then roars in total agony "All because I was holding the fuckin Kyuubi!" He gives up resisting and lets the tears flow.

Fukasaku sighs as he smiles slightly "He's beginning to learn.." His face then grows serious. "However, this'll make the next step that much harder."

* * *

Two days had pass, and Sakura was laying in her bed at around eleven at night. She couldnt sleep though, she was in too much pain from both the training from Tsunade, and the patches on her chest.

Instead of sleeping, she just stared up at the cieling, the image of her blonde haired teammate showing up multiple times. She wanted to know how he was doing, if he was okay, if he was hurt.

She didnt know what to make of her feelings for the blonde either. She knew she cared about him as a friend, but she also feels like theres more there. She then sighs as she decides to talk to someone.

"Hey, you there, Kyuubi?" She feels the kyuubi chakra surge through her, knowing he was entering her mind.

_"__**Ah, Sakura. It has been awhile since we last talked, hasnt it?**__"_

She sighs a little "Yeah... How's Naruto?.."

_"__**Hm?.. He's fine. Though, he's hit a snag in his training.**__"_

She raises an eyebrow to this "He hit a snag..? We're talking about the same Naruto, right?"

_"__**It's one that would make sense for him... Essentially, if he wants to make any progress in his training, he has to over come three emotional barriers. He just overcame Depression and Anguish... He'll start the next barrier tomorrow.**__"_

Sakura looks down, then nods slowly "I... I see."

_"__**Although... Something tells me that one of those barriers.. will have to do with you.**__"_

Sakura's eyes widen slightly at this "W-What do you mean?"

_"__**Pinky, you've made the most contact with him. He's been riding an emotional rollercoaster because of you... However, I can tell that you have as well.**__"_

She looks to the side "Y...yea.."

_"__**Anyways, I'm gonna leave now, later Pinky.**__"_

She felt the presence leave her mind as she collapsed on her bed, now fully exhausted.

* * *

Naruto, while eating his breakfast, looks at Fukasaku "So, whats the next emotional barrier?"

Fukasaku looks over at Naruto "Well, the next step.. is anger and revenge."

Naruto suddenly stops eating. After a while of silence, he starts to laugh a little. Fukasaku looks at him in surprise.

Naruto then looks at him with an empty glare, chuckling all the while. "**It's like you want to piss me off.. Just why the fuck would I want to relinquish my anger..?**"

Fukasaku's eyes widen slightly seeing the sight before him. With his bangs and shadows covering all but one eye, and it also being a kyuubi eye, he really looked like a demon.

Fukasaku clenches his fist "You just letting the Kyuubi take control over you is exactly why this'll be much harder than the last emotional barrier.. You have 2 weeks to over come it."

Naruto then sighs as his eyes go back to blue, they're paler than normal though. He looks at Fukasaku "Whatever..." He then gets up and walks off.

Fukasaku looks at Naruto, then sighs "Fuck.. I should've known only mastering one emotional barrier would leave him unstable. If he doesnt master the next two emotional barriers soon.. those emotions will over power him... and he'll be worse than before."

Naruto walks slowly towards the lake, the ground burning around him. He's chuckling all the while "Why would I want to give this up..? I feel even more powerful than before.."

_'__**It's funny cause I'm not even causing this.**__'_

_'Though.. I'm surprised my emotions are like this all of a sudden'_

_'__**It's because of the fact that you changed some of your emotions in a week, it usually takes longer than that. Because of that, your strongest emotions are becoming unstable.**__'_

_'That sounds like your just pulling it out of your ass..'_

_'__**OH? Could YOU come up with a better explanation?**__'_

_'...er.. no..'_

_'__**Bitch thats what I thought.**__'_

Naruto sits infront of the water, he glares at his reflection "I really want to see Sakura-chan right now... She'd make things better..."

He then shakes his head while blinking "D-Did I just say that? For fucks sake.."

_'__**Like I said, your strongest emotions are unstable**__'_

He sighs as he closes his eyes "Whatever... I just need to realize that holding onto all of my anger is a bad thing... right?" He then lays back in the grass, closing his eyes.

* * *

_Naruto walks through the dark mist. He sees three people infront of him, with their backs turned to him, people he hates to the core._

_One, is his comrade turned traitor, Uchiha Sasuke. He glares at the black haired man with red eyes. _

_Another is a shadow figure, wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it. He knows its Pein._

_Then finally, is the yellow flash himself. The one who sealed the Kyuubi into him, the fourth Hokage._

_He glared at them all. However, most of his hatred was pointed towards Pein and Sasuke. He wanted to kill them... He really did._

_Claws started to grow out of his finger tips, fangs grew out of his mouth. His whiskers thickened, and his already red eyes slited, looking more canine-like._

_He then jumps at the Uchiha, clawing at him, but he only disappears upon contact._

_He lands, then the shadowed Pein glares at him with purple eyes. He then grins wildly "You dont know true pain.. Not yet.."_

* * *

Naruto's eyes shoot open in surprise, he takes deep breathes. He then looks down to see he has claws, which shows he was starting to transform. He sighs as the transformation retreats.

He then looks down "Fuck... I have a lot of pent up anger.."

* * *

A week and a half later, in Konoha, Sakura was dodging several attacks from Tsunade. The blonde hokage looks at Sakura as she swings her leg around "Not yet!"

She kicks Sakura in the spine, sending her flying. Only for the pink kunoichi to recover and charge at Tsunade.

She smirks as she pulls her fist back "A full frontal assault? Not so smart Sakura!" She unloads her fist at the girl, only for her to avoid it at the last second. Her eyes widen "Nani!"

Sakura then smirks as she hits Tsunade in the spine with an elbow. "You missed, Shishou."

Tsunade chuckles at this "You're definitely improving..."

Tsunade then punches the ground, causing Sakura to stumble, only for the blonde to smirk "You've left yourself wide open!"

She then charges as she punches Sakura in the gut, sending her flying, as she eventually recovers. Tsunade smirks "However, your still not good enough to beat me."

Sakura laughs alittle as she collapses on the ground "I'm spent... I dont have any chakra left in me."

Tsunade smiles "Alright, we're done for today. Hope to see you bright and early for healing lessons tomorrow." with that the blonde haired woman walks off.

Sakura just lays there, staring up at the starry sky. She then takes out her Mp3 player, and puts on her ear phones. She sighs a little.

_'Maybe some music will get my mind off of him..'_

She turns on her Mp3, then smiles at the song starting to play "My favorite one.."

* * *

Naruto sits down as closes his eyes, trying to tame his anger once again. While his eyes are closed he hears a voice.

_"__**You can't tame something you desperately cling to..**__"_

"What the..?"

Naruto's eyes open in surprise as he looks around to find himself in a black void.

_Omoidaseba.. Haruka, Haruka..._

The blonde haired boy turns around to see a shadow with glowing red eyes, glaring at him.

_Mirai wa... -I need more affection than you know-_

The shadow walks slowly closer as he appears to look just like Naruto.

_Doko made mo.. Kagayaiteta_

Naruto's eyes widen in total shock "Y..You're me.."

_Kirei na.. Aozora no Shita... de.._

The shadow smirks wildly as he chuckles "I'm your true self.. the one who hates everyone.."

Naruto looks at the shadow in surprise "W-what're you talking about..!"

_Bokura wa.. -I need more affection than you know-_

His shadow merely cackles "Dont you realize already?.."

_Sukoshi Dake.. Obiete ita..._

Naruto just stares at him "Realize what..?"

The shadow then looks at him with one glowing red eye "As we speak.. Your thirst for the death of others is only growing.."

_Natsukashii iro ni.._

_Mado gaa... Somaru.._

Naruto clenches his fists "Thats not true! The only people I want to kill are Sasuke-teme, and the man who killed Ero-sennin!"

The shadow sighs at this "So thoughtless.."

_Mae wo Muiteru no_

_Mata Aemasu ka..._

It looks over at Naruto "Deep down, you want to kill everyone in the village."

_Mirai wa.. -I need more affection than you know-_

Naruto's eyes widen at this "T-That's not true!"

The shadow growls "YOU KNOW IT IS! AFTER EVERYTHING THEY'VE DONE TO US, YOU WANT THEM DEAD!"

_Doko e demo... Tsuzuiteru'n da_

Naruto just stares at him "I dont care what you say.. I'd rather die than kill all those people!"

The shadow glares at him "Oh?.. Is that so?.."

_Ooki na.. Kanban no shita.. de.._

The shadow then chuckles "Well then..."

_Jidai no.. -I need more affection than you know-_

The shadow then pulls out two kunai "Come at me then, Naruto!"

_Utsuroi wo.. mite itai na_

The two run at eachother, clashing kunai, and trading fists.

_Hitoshirezu.._

Naruto punches the shadow in the gut, then head butts him.

The shadow then kicks Naruto in the face, both clashing with their signature technique

"RASENGAN!"

_My heart's a battleground -I need two emotions-_

They both then start running through techniques "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" Naruto shoots off the large flame thrower at the shadow.

The shadow runs through hand signs "Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!" the two techniques clash and explode on eachother.

_-I need more affection than you know-_

_-I need two emotions!-_

The two start taking deep breathes, to recover from their large amounts of chakra use.

Naruto then runs and kicks the shadow in the chin.

_Nido to.. _

_Aenu.. Hito ni.. Basho ni.._

The shadow recovers as he stares at Naruto, he then rushes and knees Naruto in the gut, then elbows his spine. Naruto grunts in pain "ERG!"

_Mado wo.. Akeru.._

The two get some distance from eachother, then just stare at eachother.

_Omoidaseba.. Haruka, Haruka.._

The shadow suddenly smiles at the bewildered Naruto "Not bad... You've definitely held your defense.."

_Mirai wa.. -I need more affection than you know-_

Naruto stares at his shadow "What do you mean..?"

_Doko made mo.. Kagayaiteta_

_Kirei na.. Aozora no shita... de.._

The shadow turns away "I wont force your anger anymore... You've shown me that you can fight without having to rely on me.."

_Bokura wa.. -I need more affection than you know-_

Naruto's eyes widen slightly "W-wait.. what?.."

The shadow then turns towards him, smiling slightly "Sayonara.. I wont heighten your anger anymore.."

_Itsumademo.. Nemutte.. ita._

Naruto watches in shock as the shadow begins to glow as he slowly fades away.

_My fears.. Are lies.._

He then sees the remains of the shadow rise up into the air and explode in a large bright light.

_Aozora no shita..._

_I need more affection.. than you know.._

* * *

Naruto's eyes suddenly open, he looks around to see hes still sitting infront of the lake. He puts his hand to his head "What.. the.."

He rubs his eyes, which feel sore "What was that place..? And.. what was that music..? Why do I feel so much.. calmer..?"

"Hmm, I see."

Naruto blinks then looks over to see Fukasaku "Eh?.. What're you doin here?"

Fukasaku laughs a little "You've overcome the 2nd emotional barrier. But how you did it was.. unique."

Naruto looks at him "How so?.."

Fukasaku chuckles slightly "Never has someone foughten their inner self inorder to overcome their emotions, this is something I've never seen before."

Naruto collapses on the floor "Well, it was mentally exhausting.."

* * *

Sakura smiles as the song ends, she sighs a little "Why do I feel so much better all of a sudden..?"

She looks up at the starry sky, with a soft smile on her face.

"Naruto.. I cant wait to see you again.."

* * *

OKAY! Finally got that last bit done.

In case your wondering what the fuck took so long, well its because I was thinking on how to wrap up the chapter.

Upto the last training session between Tsunade and Sakura was already finished as of like 3 days ago, but I was stuck on what to do for the last bit.

SO! I decided to do a bit with a song that would work with the situation, so basically its Naruto fighting his inner self while Sakura sings passion (or sanctuary)

Sorry if this chapter is a bit shorter than the others, I just wanted to get it done.

Later bitches!


	12. Chapter 12 Love can be a bitch

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto: Shippuuden, it is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Note: Sakura's scenes are a bit perverted, so if you dont like that then.. Meh.**

* * *

Naruto sits against a tree, relaxing to himself. It had been 3 days since he over came his anger, now he was mentally taking a break.

He stares up at the clouds, letting his mind drift.

_'I wonder what the last emotional barrier will be..'_

_'__**Well, Kit. He did say that it would be from easiest to hardest.. If that last barrier was hard, just imagine how hard this one will be.**__'_

_'Yeah..'_

Just then, Naruto sees Fukasaku slowly walking up.

Naruto just looks at him with a raised eyebrow "Oh, hey Fukasaku-san."

Fukasaku just looks at him "It's time for you to overcome your final emotional barrier.."

Naruto's face then grows serious "Alright..."

Fukasaku points at him "The final barrier.. Is your feelings for Sakura."

Naruto sighs "Are you serious..? What's the big deal about that?"

Fukasaku gives him a quite serious look "Everything. Inside your filled with conflicting feelings about her, one side of you cares for her, while the other despises her." Fukasaku then turns away.

"You have 4 days to overcome this."

Naruto's eyes widen at this "What? are you serious?"

Fukasaku looks back at him "Yes, I am. This is going to be your hardest one, and you're on a strict time table... You'll do nothing but think about it, will you choose to accept her, or deny her."

Naruto's eyes widen at this as Fukasaku sighs slightly "Honestly, it doesnt matter what you choose, as long as your feelings aren't conflicted."

Naruto narrows his eyes at him as Fukasaku starts walking away "I'm not going to give you a pep talk, telling you not to worry or anything, saying you'll figure out.. You wouldnt listen anyways. So, I'll tell you in a way you'll understand."

Fukasaku then looks sharply at him "If you dont accomplish this in 4 days, you can say goodbye to obtaining sennin mode. You can also say goodbye to your revenge against Pein, cause you wont be getting either if you can't over come this step!"

Naruto looks to the side, scowling silently. Fukasaku then begins to hop away "Good luck, Naruto-chan."

* * *

Sakura sits in her room, waking up and getting ready for the day. As she begins to get up, she feels her entire body heating up.

Her eyes widen slightly at this "W-what the?.." She starts to feel good on her chest.

She gasps slightly at this sudden pleasure "O-oh god... Not this part.. I prefer the pain..! this is worst in a whole different way!" She then quickly rushes to her bathroom for a shower.

After awhile she finally makes it to the training grounds, trudging slowly, and completely flushed. Tsunade takes notice, then folds her arms "You doin okay, Sakura? You seem flushed. Are you sick?"

Sakura lets her bag hit the ground as she wipes the sweat from her forehead "No.. the next step of my 'other' training has taken effect.."

Tsunade blinks at this, then laughs a little "Ah, so now you're feeling pleasure. Well dont worry, I wont be cruel to you this time around. Until that effect wears off, which should be in a week, we'll focus on your healing abilities."

Sakura raises an eyebrow to this "H..How do I proceed?.."

Tsunade ponders to this "Well, your healing abilities are rather astounding... However, you need to learn how to be able to heal major injuries, even with low chakra levels!"

Sakura's eyes widen slightly at this "B-but.. I thought that the more chakra you put into healing, the more powerful it is!"

Tsunade then shakes her head "T-T-T. That's why you're still not a master healer, Sakura." Her hands begin to glow brightly with healing chakra.

She smiles at her pink haired pupil "With enough practice, you can raise how much you can heal, without consuming too much chakra. Once you master it, you can heal even mortal wounds, with only a tiny amount of chakra."

Sakura's jaw is slacked slightly in utter shock, she never even considered this could be done. Tsunade then smirks "To start this, you must use up 75% of your chakra."

Sakura blinks at this, then nods "H-Hai! I understand!"

Tsunade then chuckles as she walks over, Sakura raises an eyebrow "W-What is it?"

Tsunade looks at her chest "I see they've gotten bigger, they're almost C cups."

Sakura's already red face, then glows even redder as she covers her chest "S-Shishou! D-Dont just say stuff like that out loud!"

Tsunade laughs at this "Hey we're both women! Besides, you asked for me to make your chest bigger, its my job to make sure they've made progress."

Sakura sighs slightly "Let's just get this over with..."

_'I wonder if Naruto's doing any better..'_

Naruto just sits there, looking down at the water in total silence.

_'__**..Hey, Kit you there?**__'_

_'Huh, what?.. O-oh.. Yeah..'_

_'__***sigh* I know this is going to be difficult for ya. However, you need to do what you think is best. If you're having a hard time making up your mind.. Just look over your life, and your true feelings.**__'_

_'Wow Kyuubi, since when were YOU so deep?'_

_'__**Shut it Kit.. Im going back to sleep now.. *snore***__'_

Naruto laughs a little to himself as he still looks down at the water. His eyebrows crease upwards as he wanders through his memories.

* * *

_An 8 year old Naruto walks into the ninja academy for his first day of class. he looks around at all the kids there, scared of what they think of him. He walks upto a random seat, and sits._

_As the class goes on he just stares off into space, no one noticed him, and he wasnt about to complain about that, he preferred that over being attacked._

_He then turned his head, and his eyes only widened as he saw Sakura, the first person to ever acknowledge him as a person. One who he hadnt seen since that one time when they were six. He didnt know what to make of this, whether he should say hi to her or not. She probably still wasnt able to talk to him, but he didnt care, he wanted to say hi to his friend._

_After class, Naruto started to walk up, he saw that she was talking to some girls. He noticed how much different she looked. Her hair was a little longer, she was now taller than him, and she had a red ribbon in her hair. At that moment, he thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen._

_She blinks as she notices him walking up, he raises his hand slightly, giving a slight wave. He smiles slightly and nervously "H-Hi Sakura-chan."_

_She just stares at the blonde boy "...Who're you?"_

_His eyes widen greatly, he quickly hides that and just gives another smile "M-My name is Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto."_

_She just shrugs at him "Alright." with that she walks off with the other girls._

_He just looks down, eyes twitching as his mouth hangs open slightly._

_'S..She didnt remember me...'_

_He just hops out of the window and slowly starts walking away from the academy "Why doesnt she remember me..?"_

* * *

Naruto's eyes widen as they open. He rubs his now sore eyes "Yeah.. Of course she wouldnt have remembered me... She only met me once when we were six.. then she hadnt seen me again until we were eight..."

He just stares at his reflection "That memory doesnt exactly help my decision... Time for another one."

He takes a few deep breathes, then closes his eyes, and lets his mind drift to his other memories.

* * *

_Naruto just stands there, waiting for his turn to do the Henge no Jutsu. Once his turn comes up, he smirks "Just watch Iruka-sensei, I'll show you how good I am at this jutsu!"_

_Iruka sighs at this "Whatever Naruto, lets see this."_

_Naruto then does the hand signs "Henge!" _

_He then transforms into a beautiful and fully developed blonde haired woman, wearing nothing at all. All that's covering the woman is steam that is placed conveniantly over her breasts and her lower area._

_Iruka's eyes widen as he goes into a full on nose bleed, shooting into the wall. Everyone just stares wide eyed._

_Naruto then goes back to normal, laughing hysterically "HAHAHA! What do ya think about that, Iruka-sensei? I call it my Oiroke no Jutsu!"_

_"NARUTOOO!"_

_Naruto's eyes widen as he looks to see Sakura charging at him with a fist "You dirty no good Pervert!" She decks him right in the cheek, sending him into the wall._

_Naruto hits the wall dead on, blinking at the girl's strength "W-Whoa.."_

* * *

Naruto laughs at this, while she did hit him, he deserved it. He wipes a tear from his eye from laughing "I definitely had that one coming.."

He then looks down, smiling slightly to himself "It's funny.. at first she would only hit me if I did something stupid.."

His smile quickly goes away "She still treated me like shit though.."

He looks up "Dammit.. What do I do..?"

* * *

Sakura starts practicing her healing, with very little chakra.

Tsunade smiles "Very good, your making good progress. You're still using too much chakra though, you need to concentrate."

Sakura closes an eye as her face goes very red. Her breasts twitch slightly as the chakra explodes in her face, causing her to fall back.

Tsunade blinks at this, she stands over the pink haired girl "What happened? You were doing pretty well."

Sakura gets up, looking down at her chest "It's because of these patches! Everytime I try to concentrate, its as if they know and start making me feel wierd!"

The blonde haired woman then laughs a little "Sakura, I told you, the patches are going to give you pleasure near the end of their use."

Sakura pouts slightly "I'm not used to pleasure, Shishou.."

She sighs slightly "Well, think of it as part of your training, if you can concentrate through it, you'll be able to concentrate through just about everything." She looks up and sees its starting to get dark.

She then looks down to see her apprentice's legs shaking. She sighs "Alright, thats enough for today. You should run along home now so you can.. scratch that 'itch'."

Sakura's face goes completely red as she looks at Tsunade "S-SHISHOU! D-DONT JUST SAY THAT STUFF!"

Tsunade couldnt help but laugh at her student's embarrassment. She wipes a tear from her eye "Just head home Sakura, before I die of laughter!"

Sakura pouts as she walks off, completely frustrated.

_'__**..You are gonna scratch that itch right?**__'_

_'...*sigh* Yeah..'_

_'__**OH THANK GOD!... You gonna think about Naruto while doin it?**__'_

_'SHUT UP DAMMIT!'_

Tsunade just kept laughing at her sexually frustrated student.

* * *

Naruto woke up the next day, seeing that he had passed out under the tree.

He sits up and stretches his arms, he then sneezes "Whew! looks like someone was thinkin about me.." he smiles slightly and shakes his head at that legend.

He then closes his eyes again, taking a few deep breathes "So far.. I've only found bad memories.. isnt there a good one in there..?"

_"Naruto.. This is the only time I'll ever ask you.."_

Naruto's eyes shot open "NO NO! Im staying the fuck away from that memory!"

_'__**Ahhh, thats when Sakura essentially locked you into that promise. Also when you realized how she felt about that Uchiha faggot.**__'_

_'Yeah... Dammit.. Is there a single good memory in this!'_

He groans as he lays back, staring up at the pink frog sky. An image of Sakura appears in his vision, which makes him smile slightly. He sighs as he gets up. "Okay, lets try again.."

He closes his eyes and goes back through his memories.

* * *

_A 12 year old Naruto sits next to Sakura and Sasuke on a roof top with Kakashi. He looks at the three kids intently "Alright, you three will tell me your names, your likes, your dislikes, and your dreams."_

_The three look at him and nod slowly. Kakashi then looks at Naruto, whos constantly adjusting his forehead protector. "Alright, you can go first."_

_Naruto smiles "Okay! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I like training, learning new jutsus, and ramen! I hate having to wait for instant ramen to finish before eating, and those who cant protect their friends." His face grows a bit serious as he says this._

_He then smiles again "But, my dream is to become the next hokage, so that everyone will notice my existance and acknowledge me!"_

_Kakashi nods at this "Alright then." He then turns to Sakura "Now you."_

_Sakura smiles as if not noticing anything Naruto said "My name is Haruno Sakura! My likes are.." She then quickly looks over at Sasuke, blushing "W-well.. I like.."_

_She then starts giggling like a fan girl "M-My dream is to.. Kyaaaa!"_

_Kakashi just stares at this in slight annoyance "..And what do you hate?"_

_Sakura then glares at Naruto "Naruto."_

_Naruto's eyes widen at this "...what..?" He looked hurt at first, but quickly hid it by doing something a bit comedical, his eyes went white as his jaw dropped "Nooooo..!"_

_Kakashi however did notice this, he looked at Naruto in slight concern._

_Naruto then hung his head "My life is overr.."_

* * *

Naruto opens his eyes, then facepalms "Dear god.. She hated me cause I usually got in her way when it came to Sasuke.. AND THAT FUCKING KISS!"

_'__**Dont remind me.. Ugh I still get nightmares from that.**__'_

_'How do you think I feel? I was the one who kissed that Teme!'_

Naruto then looked down, biting his lip "Does she even know how much that hurt..?"

Sakura wakes up, panting as she looks at her soaked bed sheets "Oh god.. I was up for hours last night trying to get rid of those urges.."

_'__**Dammit! I dont like this one bit! SHANNARO!**__'_

_'I know right?'_

_'__**Where is that fucking Naruto when we need him!**__'_

_'...If you werent me I'd strangle you..'_

She sighs as she takes the sheets off and stuffs them in the hamper. She then grabs some clothes and a towel and goes into the bathroom for a shower.

Afterwords, she walks out of her house, fully dressed. She sighs lowly "Well, my training doesnt start for a few hours.. What's there to do?"

"Sakura!"

Sakura's eyes widen as she looks over "I-Ino?"

Ino runs up to her old friend smiling "Hey flatboard! I havent seen you in weeks! How've you bee..." Her eyes widen as she looks down "W-W-What..?"

Sakura hugs her chest in embarrassment "Stop staring at my chest dammit.. You're the only person besides my mother who knows."

Ino blinks at her "Y-You actually asked Tsunade-sama?"

Sakura's eyes twitched "W-Well of course I did..! You kept telling me to..!" She then looks to the side blushing. "And.. I have my own reasons for doing it.."

Her blue eyed friend sighs slightly "I can take a wild guess. Naruto?"

Sakura looks at her in shock "H-Huh?"

Ino laughs at this "I knew it! You so like him!"

Sakura pouts slightly at this "U-Udasen.." She sighs slightly "Uggghh.. I need to relax... I've been training non stop.."

Ino then smiles at her flustered friend "Well not to worry, we'll head to the hot springs!"

Sakura's eyes widen slightly at this "O-oh no not again!"

The blonde laughs as she takes her friends arm "Come on forehead, you need to relax from all that chakra use, and thats what we're gonna do!" She then proceeds to drag Sakura off to the hot springs.

The pink haired girl sighs, then smiles slightly.

_'well, atleast shes not calling me flatboard anymore..'_

_'__**Yup, shes just back to calling you forehead.**__'_

* * *

The two sit in the hotsprings, relaxing their troubles away.

Especially Sakura. Since she's able to take off the patches when shes bathing, shes now able to take a breath of relief from the constant torture of the patches.

Sakura opens her eyes "This is just what I needed.." She then blinks and looks over to see her friend staring at her chest "W-Why're you staring at them!"

Ino blinks at this "S-sorry, I'm just surprised how much bigger they've gotten. Cant call ya flatboard anymore."

Sakura groans slightly as she lays back "Good, cause I never liked that name."

Ino shakes her head "By the way.. Your face has been red since before we got here.. Something up?"

Sakura's face only goes redder as she looks to the side "...It was those patches.."

Ino blinks at this "What about them?"

She then looks to her blonde friend "Tsunade said in order to make my breasts bigger faster, I needed to wear those patches. However, in exchange for making them bigger, the side effects are torturous."

Ino just looks at her in surprise, Sakura then looks down "At first.. I was constantly feeling pain in my chest.. It was terrible.. But now.."

She closes her eyes in embarrassment "N-Now that the patches are almost done, the final side effect is that I'm constantly turned on..!"

Ino just stares wide eyed, then starts laughing loudly "S-Seriously? Thats hilarious! I feel bad for you Sakura.. But man! hahaha!"

Sakura pouts at this "I-Its not funny!"

Later on, she heads to the training field "O-Okay Shishou! I'm ready for training!"

Tsunade then looks at her student with a smirk "Good. Now you'll have to fight me!"

Sakura's eyes widen as Tsunade charges at her with a punch, she quickly avoids it. However shes halted slightly from the sudden spike of pleasure from her chest.

"You're mine!" She gets punched in the jaw by Tsunade, sending her flying back.

She pants slightly as she starts healing her jaw, she cracks her knuckles "Alright, Shishou.. Lets get started." She runs at Tsunade, She starts going in for a hit, but is once again halted by the patches. She quickly shakes it off though, just in time to avoid a sweep kick by Tsunade.

She jumps in the air and drop kicks Tsunade into the ground. Her master laughs as she punches Sakura in the boob. Sakura's eyes widen greatly, normally, she would've felt immense pain. Now however, she felt pleasure.

She goes flying back, and gasps slightly "Ah!"

Tsunade blinks at this "Whoops, hit the wrong area." She then smirks "Gonna have to concentrate more Sakura."

Sakura then does a mid air back flip, and recovers as she touches down on the ground. She pants slightly her face beating red.

She then proceeds to bite her lip, hard enough to make it bleed. This surprises her master "Huh?"

Sakura yelps slightly in pain as she bites her thumb "I have to drive back the pleasure.. With pain!" She then runs at Tsunade at high speeds and punches her in the gut.

Tsunade gasps slightly as the wind is knocked out of her, she then smirks "Now you're using your brain, Sakura!"

She sighs as the fight continues.

_'I hope Naruto isnt having as much trouble as I am..'_

* * *

Naruto opens his eyes, and looks up, its getting rather late. He sighs as he lays back down. "What am I missing..? Why am I only thinking about the bad things about her.."

His eyes widen "Wait.. That was back before she realized the horrible things she had done to me.. That's it! I'm going to the wrong memories!" he then closes his eyes

"A more recent memory is what I need.." He takes a few breathes.

_Naruto sits with Sakura in his house, they're both tired from being up so late crying. They look at eachother, completely entranced by eachother as they slowly move in towards eachothe-_

His eyes suddenly open "Too recent!" He then face palms "Im not looking for a memory like that.. I'm looking for a genuine one.. one that shows I care about her..."

His eyes then begin to feel heavy as they slowly begin to close "Maybe... I'll get it right tomorrow..." His eyes close completely as he falls asleep.

He then begins to smile at the dream before him.

* * *

_He sits at a table, drinking coffee while wearing a long black cloak with orange flames on it. He's reading the newspaper as he glances at his hokage cap._

_He smiles at the cap as he finishes his coffee. He then hears rustling in the other room. He blinks "Who's in there..?"_

_He gets up and walks into the room, to find that its his bedroom. He sees someone in his bed lying under the covers._

_He looks at the outline of the covers and can tell immediately its a woman._

_He blinks then reaches for the covers 'Who is it..?'_

_He takes the covers off, revealing Sakura, with slightly longer hair than before, while wearing a sleeveless T-shirt and shorts. Sleeping peacefully._

_His eyes widen as he stares at her beautiful image. He then looks at the bedside counter. He sees a golden ring and picks it up._

_His eyes only widen more at the engraving._

_'Uzumaki Sakura, wife of Uzumaki Naruto'_

_He stares at the ring in surprise. Then hears a voice._

_"Hey Naruto."_

_He looks over at the pink haired woman laying in the bed, staring up at him with loving eyes _

_"Good morning.."_

* * *

His eyes shoot open in shock as he wakes up.

He blinks as he sits up, he then stretches his arms "W..What was that..?"

_'__**Kit.. That was your true feelings**__'_

He looks at the sky "..What?"

_'__**You do care about her, Kit.**__'_

Naruto's eyes shake slightly. He just sits there, taking in this realization.

He looks to the side "H-How can you be sure..?"

The large fox growls as he pulls Naruto's consciousness into the room where the Kyuubi is being held.

Naruto's eyes widen as he looks up at the fox, who looks annoyed. "**STUPID CHILD! How can you not see what I can! That dream was already proof enough, but I guess I'll show you what else works as good proof!**"

Naruto looks over to see images of his memories appear. The fox growls "**When we were still gone from the village, you would always think about her.**"

Another image appears, this time of Sakura hugging the blonde ninja "**Every time she would hug you, I could sense your happiness at its peak!**"

Finally, it just goes to an image of Sakura herself "**And you always worry about her! It doesn't matter how much you try to deny it, you can't hide this one fact from me... You care more about her than anyone else!**"

Naruto's eyes shoot open, he stares at the lake, dead silent from the Kyuubi's lecture.

After a long while, he looks down, a shadow covering his eyes. "You're right.."

_'__**Hm?..**__'_

He laughs a little as he looks at the lake "You were right all along... Even though I acted cruel and heartless towards her at times... I can't hide the fact that... I do care about her. I don't need to dig through my memories to know that."

The blonde ninja stands up "In fact.."

He then makes a fox smile, one he hasnt made in a very long time.

"I think I... love her."

* * *

Meanwhile in Konoha, Sakura is running for her life.

Tsunade smirks as she starts throwing punches at the ground "YOUR NOT GONNA GET IT EASY TODAY!"

Sakura groans loudly as she avoids her master's attacks "Fuck my life..!"

Her eyes then widen as a bolt of confidence suddenly shoots through her. She smirks as she then side steps out of the way of the attack.

She then turns and proceeds to kick her master in the side, sending her flying. She then activates her reserves of kyuubi chakra and speeds towards her master at blinding speeds.

She then punches Tsunade in the gut, and then kicks her in the chest "Thats for punching me in the boob!" She then does one final elbow attack to her gut, sending her to the ground.

Tsunade hits the ground hard, groaning slightly "Damn.. That hurt.." She looks at Sakura with a tired smile "You've gotten better.."

Sakura's face is a bit red from the patches, but she looks to be ignoring it. She then walks over as the kyuubi chakra wears off, and begins to heal the blonde's wounds.

Tsunade notices how exhausted she is and smiles "Good, this helps with your chakra control as well.. Nice job."

Sakura gives her a bright smile "Arigatou, Shishou." Her smile softens a bit.

"Though.. I got to thank someone else too.."

* * *

WOW, I got that one done fast. Then again, it wasnt as big as the last chapter (Mainly because there wasnt as much fighting, lol.)

Okay, so incase you hadnt noticed. I split things up a bit in the chapter. I made Naruto the more emotional, and more serious side of the chapter. While on the other hand, I made Sakura the more comedical, and more perverted side of the chapter.

This is just because I'm gonna torture Sakura as much as physically possible!

Oh and yes Ino's back.. solely for comedic purposes lol.

Ugh and forgive me for the fluffy ass dream sequence I put in.. It was essentially to get the point across to Naruto that he doesnt need memories to realize how much he cares about her.

If this feels rushed, I'm sorry I just felt so inspired to write these last few days. SO YEAH.

LATER BITCHES!


	13. Chapter 13 The real training starts now

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto: Shippuuden, it is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

The old frog Fukasaku slowly walks up the hill to the lake where Naruto has been for the last four days, he sighs slightly "I wonder if I was being too hard on him... Four days isnt that long."

As he reaches the top of the incline, his eyes widen slightly to see that the blonde is no longer sitting under the tree, hes actually meditating in the center of the lake. He sees Naruto's facial expression has not one ounce of stress in it.

He hops over to the blonde "So, I see you've mastered the final emotion." He smiles at the blonde haired boy.

Naruto opens his eyes, then looks down at the frog with a small smile "Yeah. I have."

He chuckles slightly at the young man "It seems like you chose to keep her around as well."

The blonde laughed aswell, then the old frog smirks "Well then.. I hope you're ready for the next phase of training."

Naruto smiles, showing his fangs "Alright! Let's get started."

The old frog jumps onto his shoulder, then breathes in "Fuuton: Air bullet!"

He shoots the pocket of air out towards the water, shooting them both off of the cliff side. Naruto looks down, and his eyes widen to see a small valley before him.

The valley is filled to the brim with stone statues of frogs. In the center of them, and near the cliffside, is a large fountain leaking out some weird liquid.

Naruto's jaw begins to drop as they start to descend "Wait.. WAAIIIITT!" They both fall at a fast velocity.

"FUUUUUUUUCCCCK!"

He hits the ground, groaning in slight pain "Dear god.. I think my ankle's twisted.. among other things.."

Fukasaku hops off of his shoulder, then chuckles "You're fine." He then hops onto the edge of the fountain "Time for you to learn sennin mode."

Naruto then gets up with a smirk "Alright then.." He then looks down at the fountain "So, whats this disgusting looking water for?"

The old frog folds his arms "Before that, I need to explain what you need in order to enter sennin mode." Naruto raises an eyebrow to this, before slowly nodding.

Fukasaku then sits, letting his old legs rest "In your body, you have two types of energy, Physical, and spiritual. This is where your chakra reserves come from."

He smirks slightly "Sennin mode, uses nature energy. Nature energy isnt natural to the human body, and inorder to properly use it, your body has to have an equal amount of all three energies. If you take in too much nature energy, though..."

He points to the many statues behind them "You could become just like them."

Naruto's eyes widen slightly at this "H-Holy shit.."

The old frog smiles "However, if you manage to master use of nature energy.. You'll be able to do many incredible things." He then gets up and hops over to one of the statues.

He looks over at Naruto "Try and lift this."

Naruto sighs as he gets up and walks over "Alright." He stretches his arms, and puts his hands under the statue.

He grunts loudly as he starts using all his strength, in an attempt to lift it. Fukasaku smirks, knowing he wouldnt be able to do it. However, this is shot when Naruto begins to lift the statue, he only manages to get it an inch off the ground before letting go.

Naruto falls back, panting loudly. He growls in pain "Son of a bitch, I think my muscles tore..!"

Fukasaku just stares in utter shock "H-How did you..?"

Naruto looks over at the frog "I've learned to tap into as much of my inner reserves of strength as I can.. Also that was without the use of kyuubi chakra."

Fukasaku's jaw nearly hit the ground in surprise, but he quickly composed himself. "W-Well, when you master nature chakra.." he then stands still, gathering the energy around him.

He smirks as he hops over "You can do this."

He then grunts as he begins to lift the statue as high as he possibly can. Naruto looks at this in surprise "Holy shit.. That's stronger than the Kyuubi's power... atleast without using the four tail cloak."

_'__**That's what I thought, dipshit.**__'_

Fukasaku then puts the statue down, then looks at Naruto "Currently, you cannot draw in nature energy." He then hops over to the fountain, interrupting any reaction Naruto was about to give "That's what the fountain is for."

Naruto blinks at this "That explains why its surrounded by statues."

Fukasaku smirks toward the blonde "This fountain has an oil that allows you to draw in nature energy, the more you use it, the more your body will adapt to the energy. Then, you'll no longer need the oil."

Naruto smirks at this "Alright then, lets get started!" he then sits at the edge of the fountain "Wait.. What if I begin to turn?"

The old frog then takes out a large stick from behind the fountain "This stick will knock all of the nature energy out of you if the transformation goes out of control."

Fukasaku then gets ready "Just remember though, you must not move at all when drawing in energy. Even the slightest movement will make the transformation spiral out of control."

Naruto sighs at this as he takes off his jacket and shirt. "You're gonna enjoy this way too much.." He then dips his hand into the oil, then sits in a meditative position.

He closes his eyes, making sure not to move, he takes a few deep breathes. He then feels the energy drawing into him, only a few seconds in though...

*SMACK*

"SON OF A MOTHER FUCKING BITCH!" Naruto grabs his head in utter pain, cursing all of the pain out.

Fukasaku laughs at this "Quite a mouth you got there."

Naruto growls slightly, then a thought comes to him. "Wait.. How long does it usually take for someone to master sennin mode?"

Fukasaku's eyes widen slightly. "On average.. shit.. about 2-3 months."

Naruto shakes his head "We dont have that kind of time.." He then blinks as an idea comes to him "Wait.. I got an idea. What if I use Kage bunshin?"

Fukasaku then raises an eyebrow to this "What about it?"

Naruto rubs the bump on his head as he explains "Well, with kage bunshins, I can learn everything the clone learned before they disappear. It took several hundred shadow clones, for me to create a jutsu in a few weeks, which would've normally taken several years."

Fukasaku laughs at this "I like the way you think, Naruto-chan. Just, only summon 2, I can only keep up if theres three of you."

Naruto nods as he puts his hands together "Kage bunshin no jutsu." the two clones appear, and they each dip their hands into the oil and begin to meditate, allowing the energy to draw in. However..

*SMACK* "FUCK!"

*BAM* "SON OF A BITCH!"

*WHACK* "FOR FUCKS SAKE!"

The two clones disappear, leaving one Naruto with two bumps on his head, he growls slightly "This isnt gonna be easy..."

* * *

Sakura stretches her arms as she wakes up to the sun shining on her face. However, instead of waking up to a pleasure attack, she woke up to nothing.

Her eyes widen as she pulls off her top and takes off the patches, the seals on them are gone. She then does a fist pump "Yes! Finally they wore out!"

She then sighs in relief "Good thing too.. Dunno how much longer I was gonna be able to handle it." She then grabs a towel, and walks into the bathroom.

As she's waiting for the shower to warm up, she takes a look at herself in the mirror. Normally, she'd be a bit upset when seeing her body in the mirror.

However, now she's smiling, full of confidence. She hears her inner self sigh in total relief.

_'__**About time these things started to grow, even though they arent done, they're really fitting in nicely.**__'_

_'Y-You think so?'_

_'__**Definitely, girl! Our body type has always been nice and curvy. The only reason our body looked kinda awkward was cause our chest wasnt in proportion to the rest of our body.**__'_

_'Uhhh..'_

_'__**Basically, we were cute, but we werent as hot as we could've been.**__'_

_'That sounds shallow..'_

_'**Look, I don't mean anything bad by it, You got a nice ass, and a lot of nice curves. You just needed a bigger chest for the perfect body! Besides I know you did it for Naruto.**__'_

_'T-THAT IS NOT THE REASON! I just wanted a bigger chest was all..'_

She then hops into the shower, trying to ignore any counter arguments her inner self could make.

Afterwords, she puts on her clothes and gear, and walks out, heading towards the hokage tower.

She growls slightly at both her inner self not shutting the fuck up, and the fact that she hadn't gotten new shirts yet.. So her shirt was painfully tight, even with the wraps.

_'__**Okay. Look, no girl purposefully makes their boobs bigger 'just cause'... Well, some do, but you're not one of them! They do it to make a guy they like notice them! Not like you needed bigger boobs to make him like you, but it helps.**__'_

_'What makes you think Naruto likes me?'_

_'__**Oh come on! It might be a crush, but I can tell he likes you. I mean, why else did he hold back when you two fought?**__'_

_'W-What? He didnt hold back!'_

_'__**Yeah he did, he even admitted it!**__'_

_'W-When?..'_

_'__**Um, HELLO! He even said 'Thanks for the workout.' and 'I've been getting rusty' The second one may have just been to make you feel better, but he called the fight a workout, he wasnt taking it seriously!**__'_

Sakura walks up the steps of the tower, her eyes widened at this sudden realization.

_'J..Just how strong is he then..?'_

_'__**Who knows. Not like you need to worry though, he wouldnt hurt you.**__'_

_'Y-Yeah..'_

* * *

The pink haired girl then knocks on the door to Tsunade's office. After a moment she hears her master "*snore* hm..? wha..? Oh, come in."

The girl opens the door and steps into the office, she smiles slightly "Morning shishou. Notice anything different?"

Tsunade blinks as she stares at the girl "Yeah.. You're actually wearing a bra today."

Sakura rolls her eyes "With those patches on I didnt need a bra. Though thats exactly why I'm wearing one, they wore off."

Tsunade then fully wakes up as she stands up "Oh?" She walks over to the pink haired girl, and stares at her chest "Excellent, they're certainly coming along."

She then smirks "Now, for the next part of this training." She dashes over to a hidden chest and begins to dig through it.

Sakura nervously raises her hand. Tsunade notices this "Yeah?"

The pink haired girl stutters slightly "W-What exactly i-is the next p-part?"

Tsunade then laughs at her student's nervousness "Dont worry, this one wont last as long, infact it'll take half the time."

The girl sighs in relief, then sees to black rubber squares in Tsunades hands "I'm guessing I have to put those on my boobs.."

Tsunade then grins at her student "Correct!" an evil smirk then appears on her features. "Although.. because it doesnt take as long, the effects arent as strong, so it'll hit the size you want. This also, makes the side effects much more potent."

Sakura then feels a chill go down her spine "P-Potent?"

Tsunade chuckles at her student "You wont feel pleasure.. just immeasurable amounts of pain."

Sakura hangs her head "...Alright." she takes the squares from Tsunade's hands, unzips her top and lowers her bra just enough to put the squares on.

The second she puts the last square on, she feels a large shot of pain shoot straight through her chest. Her eyes widen greatly at this "AUGH!" She puts her bra back on and zips up her top.

She pants slightly as the pain keeps shooting through her "Now.. for the other training."

Tsunade chuckles "Alright. Come with me."

They reach the training grounds, to find a massive boulder. Which Sakura was all too familiar with.

_A 15 year old Sakura looks up in shock, at the colossal sized boulder. She then looks at her master "W-What is this for?"_

_Tsunade chuckles "I just want to see how strong you are now." She walks over to the boulder, and picks it up, with surprisingly a lot of effort. She smiles at her student "I wont have anything left to teach you once you can lift this."_

_The girl nods as her master drops the boulder. She then walks over to it, cracks her knuckles and stretches her arms. She then tries to lift it, she puts all the muscle power she can into it. All to no avail._

_She falls on her back and pants heavily "Dear god.. How much does that weigh!"_

_Tsunade ponders "hmm... hard to say. Though it took me 30 years to be able to lift this."_

_Sakura just stares at the boulder in shock._

The pink haired kunoichi sighs, then looks at her master "So, whats this training about?"

Tsunade smirks "We'll see how much you can lift this boulder. Until you can lift it above your head, I will be training you day and night, will medical jutsu, and to increase your strength."

Sakura nods at this, then walks over to the boulder. She puts her hands under to get a good grip, and attempts to lift it. She puts all of her strength into it, and is only able to just barely lift it half an inch.

Tsunade notices this, then nods "Looks like we got our work cut out for us."

Sakura then drops the boulder and falls back "Fuck my life..!"

* * *

"OW!"

"FUCK!"

"DAMMIT!"

Naruto hits the ground hard covered in bumps "Dammit.. Why cant I get this!"

Fukasaku sighs "Calm down Naruto-chan, its only the second day." The old frog sighs as he sits down, taking a break from beating three Naruto's.

Naruto then lays on his back, staring up at the sky. He then sighs a little "Hey... old man."

Fukasaku raises an eyebrow at him "Yeah?"

Naruto just stares up the clouds, not even bothering to move "Was Ero-sennin always a giant pervert? Like, even when you trained him?"

The old frog sighs a little, then folds his arms "Yup. Infact, he only got worse as he got older. Infact.. There was this one time he gave Tsunade this chest full of crazy ways to make her breasts bigger.."

Naruto faceplants at this as he looks at Fukasaku "Make them bigger? You kidding?"

Fukasaku chuckles at this "This was around when she was.. 19 I believe. She was pretty flat then."

Naruto's jaw then drops "Baa-chan was flat! Holy shit I never thought it was possible."

The old frog just stares at him for a moment, then bursts out laughing. "I hear you, Naruto-chan. Looking at her now you'd never think she was."

Naruto chuckles a little, a little bit of light was shot back into him after hearing this story of his master's past. He hops back onto the fountain, then smiles at the old frog "It's funny.. I think I'm gonna get it this time."

Fukasaku raises an eyebrow to this "You really think so? It's been one attempt after another with no success."

The blonde rolls his eyes "Oh that's nice old man."

Naruto then smirks "Break's over." He puts his hands together "Kage bunshin!"

Fukasaku saw the clones beginning to transform into frogs not long after they started and hit them both hard, however, when he got to the original. He saw that Naruto was actually putting up a good fight, he was slowly changing, but not into a frog.

He saw an orange mark appear on one of his eyes and he had slight frog appearances, which was normal. Naruto smirks "Got it." he gets up and walks over to one of the frog statues, and with two hands, lifts the statue with little effort.

Fukasaku chuckles "Very good.. You've learned to enter sennin mode with the oil.. Now for the hard part."

* * *

Sakura wasnt doing as well, as she was getting beaten around by her sensei day and night, it had already been 3 days since the start of her training.

She blocks a punch from her sensei as she back flips away from a kick. She constantly dodges each hit from the blonde. Unfortunately, this doesnt last long as she gets an uppercut to the chin.

Tsunade smirks as she jumps at Sakura "You're mine!" She kicks Sakura in the gut, but her eyes only widen to see that Sakura caught her kick.

The pink girl smirks as she then proceeds to punch her master in the gut, sending her into the ground.

Right as Sakura goes for the next hit though, she feels pain coarse through her body, she twitches in pain as her movements are completely halted. Unfortunately this leads her to getting decked in the face by the blonde.

She then hits a tree, feeling the full force of the impact on her spine. She raises her hands in pain "T-Time out!.. I need a break.."

Tsunade chuckles slightly "Oh alright. You got 20 minutes."

Sakura lays her head against the tree trunk, slowly catching her breath as her thoughts drift off.

_'I wonder if Naruto will like the new me..'_

_'__**Which part? The stronger part? or the bigger boobs part?**__'_

_'I guess both.'_

_'__**Hmmm... Well, I guess we'll find out in time.**__'_

_'Yeah...'_

She sighs slightly as she closes her eyes, smiling slightly as she starts to get some rest.

_'I cant wait to see you again.. Naruto-kun.'_

_'__**K-K-Kun? Since when did you call him that!**__'_

_'I-I meant Naruto dammit!'_

She then gets a kick to the gut from Tsunade "Break's over.."

* * *

OKAY! I finally got this mother fucker done... Incase you're wondering what the hell took so long.. Well, I got distracted.

Yeah, basically I temporarily got my hands on a game and I just locked all of my attention onto it.

Anyways... Time to take a quick breather before I start the next chapter.

Laters.


	14. Chapter 14 Words can make the difference

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto: Shippuuden, it is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Naruto's eyes slowly wake up at the start of a new day, it had been a day since he had finally obtained sennin mode thanks to the oil.

He slowly gets up and stretches his sore muscles, hearing Kyuubi growl as he wakes up.

_'__**Now your training is gonna be much harder..**__'_

_'Yeah.. I know. Though, once I'm able to really use sennin mode.. I'll be able to use the Rasen-shuriken without worrying about the side effects.'_

_'__**What makes you say that?**__'_

_'Well, the reason why Baa-chan told me not to use it anymore was because my healing abilities couldnt keep up with the attack. Because while I have great chakra control, I still have to hit them dead on. So, I end up getting hurt as well.'_

_'__**Okay.. And?**__'_

_'Well, you heard Fukasaku, sennin mode increases everything about me. So, that would include my chakra and chakra control. Which means with enough practice I can make it so the rasen-shuriken is safely wieldable.'_

_'__**Well, good luck with that dumbfuck.**__'_

Just then Fukasaku opens the door to the half awake blonde's room. There are some bags under his eyes, showing he hasnt been getting much sleep as of late.

He then smiles "Now that you're fully rested.. It's time for the next step of your training."

Naruto nods at him "Alright then." He then walks out of his room, and gets ready for the training ahead.

* * *

In Konoha though, Sakura is right in the middle of her training.

"FUCK!" She goes flying into a boulder, clutching her gut in pain as she slowly heals it. She pants as she wipes some dirt off of her tired face, she had been fighting Tsunade all night.

She winces slightly at the sudden surge of pain going through her chest. She was relieved though, because she only had about a week to go until she could take the patches off.

She then got a punch in the face by her teacher "Stop getting distracted, Sakura!"

Sakura's eyes widen as she went flying back, she felt adrenaline pump through her as she preforms a mid air back flip and starts pumping chakra into her fists and legs.

She lands on the ground and charges at Tsunade at high speeds, moving from side to side so that the blonde would have a hard time keeping up.

The elder woman's eyes widen as she gets a punch to the face by the pink haired girl, then a knee to the gut. Then, Sakura does a spin kick, hitting her master in the side, sending her into the river.

After a few minutes, Tsunade climbs out of the river, panting slowly. She looks at Sakura with a small smirk "Very good, Sakura. Let's take a break for now."

Sakura laughs a little as she falls back "Good plan.."

She stares up at the clouds, sighing slightly "It's already been over a month since Naruto left.."

Tsunade nods at this "Yeah.." She then smirks "You seem rather upset though, you miss him that bad huh?"

Sakura's eyes widen as her face goes slightly red "W-Well yeah I miss him. Why wouldnt I? He's my friend."

The blonde haired woman laughs at Sakura's reaction "Yeah, I'm sure that's all he is to you."

After awhile, Tsunade then looks at Sakura "I know its kind of late, but... Why are you so hell bent on getting stronger?"

Sakura blinks at this, then looks down "I..." She looks to the side as she folds her arms "I want to be useful.. and not just useless support.."

Tsunade raises an eyebrow to this "Why?.. Support can be very useful."

The pink haired girl bites her lower lip "What if support isnt what's needed?.. What if Naru-" Her eyes widen slightly, then hangs her head in total silence.

The elder woman sighs at her conflicted student, who just lies down in the grass. She walks over to the pink haired girl, and sits next to her. "You dont want Naruto to think you're useless?.."

Sakura nods slowly at her master's question "Yeah... I want to prove to him that I dont constantly need to be protected.."

Tsunade sighs at this "How do you know he thinks that?"

The red wearing girl looks at the grass "He may have treated me bad whenever we trained.. but I could tell when he was worried.."

Tsunade's eyes then widen when she starts to hear the young girl cry, she looks over at the girl "But... Does he even think of me more than just someone who needs constant protection..?"

The older woman sighs as she puts her hand on Sakura's shoulder "I'm sure he cares a lot about you, Sakura... I know it..."

* * *

Naruto sneezes slightly as he walks into a rocky mountain area with Fukasaku, they then stop infront of two huge and very thin rock pillars.

Naruto raises an eyebrow at this, then looks at the base of them and sees a bunch of stone slabs. He then looks at the frog next to him "What's all this about?"

Fukasaku then smiles at the blonde haired boy "This, is to help you master sennin mode." He walks over to the stone slabs, then tosses one to Naruto, who manages to catch it.

He then picks one up himself "You need to learn perfect balance, if you want to be able to master this form.. This is the best way to do it." He hops up to the top of the stone structure, places the slab down ever so carefully, and sits on it. It didnt move an inch.

Naruto's eyes widen as he smirks at this "Alright then." he proceeds to follow Fukasaku's lead and hops up to the other stone structure, he puts the stone slab down very carefully. Then carefully sits on it.

He was so glad he was able to over come his jitters when he was away from Konoha those two years, he can actually sit still.

But, that didnt last long as he starts tumbling down the mountain side. His eyes widen as he sees sharp rocks below him and he braces for impact.

Which never came.

He opens his eyes and sees hes floating over it, then shivers slightly "Whats that slimy feeling?"

He looks up to see that Fukasaku had caught him with his tongue. Naruto's eyes widen at this "OH THAT IS FUCKIN NASTY!"

Fukasaku rolls his eyes at this "Quit being a baby." He then drops him where the stone slabs are "Grab another, then try again."

Naruto sighs as he grabs another then tries again. He lasts a little bit longer but once again, he loses balance then falls off. Only to be saved by Fukasaku's tongue.

Naruto grumbles to himself as hes being lowered to where the stone slabs are "Fuckin disgusting..."

* * *

A couple days later in Konoha, Tsunade brings Sakura to the training field after giving her a few mental days off.

Tsunade looks back at her more focused student, slight concern is shown on her face.

_'I only gave her the day off due to her meltdown the other day.. I hope shes fine now though.'_

Sakura then looks up at her master "So, what am I learning to- nngh!" she puts her hands on her chest in pain, then after some trembling, she recovers. "-today..?"

Tsunade folds her arms "Alright, instead of normal training. You'll be learning your elemental affinity."

Sakura's eyes widen slightly at this "S-Seriously?"

The elder blonde smiles at her surprised student, then nods "Yes. However, I wont be the one overseeing this training."

The pink haired girl raises an eyebrow at her master "Then... who is gonna teach me?"

"Hello Sakura."

Her eyes then widen, as she looks over to see her former sensei walking over "K-Kaka-sensei?"

Kakashi gives her an eye smile as he walks over "Good to see you too." as his eye opens though, hes shocked to see his students change.

Her hair is a bit longer, shes all dirty from days of training, her muscles are a bit more defined than before without taking away the feminine side of her looks. Then of course the big change, her chest.

He blinks at this, then looks at Tsunade "...The fuck did you do to my former student?"

Tsunade chuckles at Kakashi's question "Hey, dont look at me. She was the one who asked for these changes. Best of all though, its all for Naruto."

Sakura's face instantly turns crimson as she looks at Tsunade "S-SHISHOU!"

The masked ninja looks at Sakura in surprise, then folds his arms "Anyways, before you learn your affinity, I want you to learn another technique."

Sakura raises an eyebrow to this "Huh?"

He then gives an eye smile "Simply put, Naruto heavily relied on it during his elemental training."

Her eyes then widen greatly "Y..You mean.. Kage bunshin?"

Kakashi nods toward his former student "Hai. It's the quickest way to progress through training."

Sakura then begins to stutter "B-B-But, isnt Kage bunshin a jounin level technique?"

Kakashi sighs slightly "..True, but-"

"-The only reason why Naruto can use it to such an extent is because of his chakra reserves and the kyuubi's chakra!" Right as shes about to give another reason, like how shes only a chunin, Kakashi raises a finger. Essentially telling her to shut the fuck up.

He then sighs "Yes, I get that Naruto's large amounts of chakra and kyuubi chakra is why he can do it, and push it further than anyone has before."

He then looks directly at her "However, you have outstanding chakra control. A lot better than Naruto's. Also..."

He leans toward her, eyeing her suspiciously. Which causes Sakura to back up slightly. "I also have heard that you have some kyuubi chakra in your system as well."

Sakura's skin instantly goes pale "W-What do you mean? I-I dont have kyuubi chakra in me."

Tsunade raises an eyebrow to this, Kakashi then points to a line on her cheek "It may be smaller than one of Naruto's marks.. But that isnt a cut from a fight."

Sakura's eyes widen "E-EH?"

Tsunade's eyes widen "You're right.. I did notice that. I thought it was just a mark from a sealed cut or something.."

She then ponders for a moment. "Though it does make sense.. tailed beast chakra leaves animal traits on the holder. Why do you think Naruto has those whisker like marks on his face? its because he has both the kyuubi, and its chakra in him."

Kakashi's eye widens as he sees a mark appear on the other side of her face. "Hm.. looks like the kyuubi's chakra has been in your system for some time now.. you already have one mark on both sides of your face.."

He then folds his arms "Though you dont have a whole lot of it.. so you shouldnt get anymore marks."

Sakura sighs as her eyes glow red, which surprises Kakashi. Though, what surprises him even more, is when she begins to talk. "**Yes. My chakra has been flowing through Sakura's veins for a long time now. I'd say.. maybe a year? 8 months?**"

Kakashi sighs at this "Kyuubi.. How exactly did your chakra get in her system?"

Kyuubi-sakura then looks at the mask wearing ninja with his blood red eyes "**When Naruto and his team went with Yamato to locate that Uchiha brat. Naruto let me take over to try and kill Orochimaru.**"

Kyuubi sighs as he looks to the side in shame "**I let myself get carried away, though... I injured Sakura out of sheer joy of getting to move around. So, when my attack hit her, my chakra seeped through her wound. So, now my chakra flows through her veins.**"

Suddenly, the eyes go back to their green color as Sakura stumbles slightly "What the fuck just happened..?"

Kakashi sighs slightly "The Kyuubi explained everything... This should be interesting."

* * *

Meanwhile, a couple days later...

"OW! GOD DAMMIT!"

Naruto lays on his back on the ground as he looks up at Fukasaku "Why didnt you catch me!"

Fukasaku sighs at this "You fell so quickly.. Also I'm getting rather tired.. we've been doing this for 12 hours."

Naruto stares at him for a moment, before closing his eyes. "Alright.. You can head back then Fukasaku-san.. I'm just gonna rest a little bit."

The old frog nods as he jumps off the pillar and walks off.

Naruto just lays there for awhile, staring up at the darkening sky. He could tell it was very late. He then starts drifting off into his thoughts, not having anything else to do.

_'Let's see.. It's already been nearly a month and a half since I left.. I'm still learning to properly balance myself... I can almost make it into Sennin mode now though.'_

He then sighs as he leans his back against a rock structure.

_'I still cant believe how much I've changed since I got here... I'm now.. Not angry.'_

He then smiles slightly, as his thoughts go to a different matter.

_'I finally got my feelings for Sakura-chan straightened out...'_

He then sighs slightly.

_'Not like it matters though.. She still loves him..'_

_"Naruto?"_

The blonde literally jumps, grabbing his chest in utter shock. "S-SAKURA-CHAN?"

He can hear the pink haired girl laugh slightly _"Yeah it's me."_

Naruto sighs slightly "How're you talking to me?..."

_"Kyuubi set it up for me. I'm resting from my training, so I thought why not talk to you?"_

He blinks at this as he looks up at the sky "You're training?"

_"Yep. I'm getting stronger, faster, and increasing my healing abilities."_

Naruto just listens to this in surprise, then smiles slightly "Glad to hear it."

_"Thanks. OH, Kaka-sensei just taught me the Kage bunshin."_

Naruto's eyes widen slightly at this "Wait... What? I thought you didnt have enough chakra for that."

_"Thats what I thought. Though apparently I can now because I got kyuubi's chakra in me."_

He then hears her sigh slightly, sounding a bit bummed out.

_"Though.. The chakra put some whisker marks on my face like yours.."_

Naruto's eyes then widen, before his mind goes into fantasy land though, Sakura laughs slightly.

_"It's funny.."_

The blonde blinks at this "What?"

_"We.. I dont think we've ever talked like this before.."_

Naruto then looks to the side "...What do you mean?"

_"Well.. When we were kids I was always at your throat for the smallest mistakes.. Then when you came back you were always at my throat, because you were angry with how I used to treat you..."_

Naruto just takes this all in surprise. Sakura then takes a breath, then continues.

_"We... We never just.. talked.. I like talking with you."_

Naruto could feel his face heating up at this comment. "Y..You do?"

_"Hai.. Also.. With the Kyuubi's chakra.. I feel like I can understand you more.."_

Then Naruto began to panic slightly, he didnt know what to think about these sudden words she was saying to him. So, he decided to change topic "S-So.. What else are you gonna learn?"

_"H-Huh? o-oh right.. I'm going to be learning my elemental affinity soon. Thats actually why Kaka-sensei taught me the kage bunshin, so I could learn my element faster."_

Naruto smiles slightly at this "I see.. I.. I'm looking forward to seeing you again, Sakura-chan."

_"R...Really? I...I see.."_

He then hears her groan slightly.

_"Ugh.. I gotta go, time for more training."_

With that he felt her presence leave him. He then sighs loudly.

_'Why did you do that, Kyuubi?'_

_'__**What? You havent talked to her in over a month. I thought I'd do something nice.**__'_

_'...Thanks..'_

_'__**Yup.. Oh by the way, your in sennin mode.**__'_

_'eh?..'_

He takes out a small mirror from his backpack, and looks at himself. He still has some frog traits, like warts but he managed to enter sennin mode without the oil. He then does a fist pump.

"FUCK YEAH!"

* * *

Sakura raises an eyebrow at what Kakashi holds infront of her face "...Paper?"

The masked ninja puts the paper in her hand "Hai. Its not just any kind of paper though, its made so when you pump chakra into it, it'll respond to what element affinity you have."

Sakura nods slowly "Alright.."

Kakashi then folds his arms "If the paper burns, your fire. If it gets we- huh?"

Sakura just looks at the paper, and shudders slightly "It's soaked to the bone.. ugh wet paper.." She then drops it.

The gray haired man chuckles at this "I see... You're a water element user."

Sakura smiles slightly "Really? sweet!"

Kakashi then ponders for a moment "Hmm.. I dont know a whole lot of water jutsus.. Though I'm sure I can teach you what I know."

Right as Sakura's about to jump for joy though, he interrupts her "However, you're going to need to train in your element in order to get used to it. So.."

He then does some hand signs "Doton: Doryū Jōheki" He then creates a large earth rampart between them and the rather large river.

Kakashi then turns to the pink haired girl "Now.. you must use your chakra to redirect the water from that river, to the rampart to create a water fall.."

Sakura felt her confidence go down the toilet when he said that "...Nani..?"

The mask wearer sighs at this "Dont worry, you'll have shadow clones to use.. Also, this is easier then what Naruto had to do.. He had to cut a waterfall in half using chakra alone."

He then points to the pink haired girl. "You on the other hand, already have water to work with. So, as long as you increase your chakra control, you should be able to pull it off."

Sakura sighs at this, then nods slowly "Alright.." She hops upto the rampart, puts her shirt and shoes aside, leaving her in her sports bra and shorts.

Tsunade then lands next to her "I'm shocked you can still wear one of those."

The pink haired girl rolls her eyes at her master's comment "I had to get a bigger one.."

She then puts her hands together "Kage Bunshin no jutsu." three more of her appear as she steps into the river, and starts pumping chakra into the water, attempting to move the water towards the rampart.

After 10 minutes of getting soaked by rushing water, and using up a lot of chakra. Her clones finally vanish as she crawls out of the river and collapses on the floor.

_'__**It's a good thing that you cant see through bras when their wet.. or patches.. or anything not white..**__'_

_'..shut up inner..'_

She rolls over onto her back as she stares up at the sky "This is fuckin hard.."

Kakashi looks down at her "Dont worry, you'll get it." He puts a basket down next to her.

Sakura looks at it in confusion "What is.." She looks into the basket, and sees instant ramen. To be more specific, Naruto's favorite kind.

She looks up at Kakashi in surprise "W-Why did you bring me ramen? Wont that hamper my training?"

Kakashi gives her an eye smile "Well, for one its a.. diet ramen. Also, its Naruto's favorite brand."

Her eyes widen greatly "W..What does that have to do with it..?"

Kakashi laughs slightly "You know, the only reason why Naruto ate those pills that you made for him during his elemental training.. Was because you made them, right?"

Sakura stares down at the basket in shock, then smiles "I get it.. Thanks, sensei.." She then has Kakashi heat up the water with a fire jutsu, then pours the water into the ramen.

After waiting, then eating. She gets up with a new boat of confidence "Alright.. Let's try this again.."

She puts her hands together "Kage bunshin." 5 more of her appear as she begins to try and move the water towards the rampart.

After two hours of trying to move the water, shes able to get it about a foot towards the rampart. She collapses on the ground, breathing heavily as her clones turn into smoke.

She looks at Tsunade with a tired smile as she chuckles "*pant* I.. I'm making progress.."

The elder blonde smiles at her student "Yeah.. Nice job, kid."

Sakura then closes her eyes as she begins to rest "Arigatou.. Naruto."

* * *

FINALLY GOT THIS MOTHERFUCKER DONE!

Okay, first off, THANK YOU SO MUCH Kyuubifan1000.

If it wasnt for him helping me brain storm with ideas for this chapter, I probably would've taken even longer to finish this chapter.. and it would've been half as good as it is.

Anyways, now that I'm out of that mid training funk, things will start to pick up from here.

And as to why Tsunade isnt teaching Sakura her elemental affinity.. Well, we dont know what element she can use, so fuck you I'm bringing Kakashi in!

Also, yes.. Had to put in at least one more boob joke before the next chapter.

Lata bitches!


	15. Chapter 15 More fucking training

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto: Shippuuden, it is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Naruto sits against one of the stone pillars the next morning, as he mentally prepares himself for the training that day.

He closes his eyes as the wind blows through his hair, with his forehead protector off he really looks like the fourth hokage.

He then opens his eyes "Alright.. So I can now successfully go into Sennin mode without the oil.. Now I just need to master it.."

He smirks as he grabs a stone slab "Shouldnt be hard.." With that he jumps up and begins his meditation.

_'__**It's funny really..**__'_

_'What?'_

_'__**You didnt manage to reach sennin mode without the oil, until after you talked to Sakura.**__'_

_'...What's your point?'_

_'__**Dear god you're thick...**__'_

Naruto then feels the Nature energy channel through him, he opens his eyes as he smirks "Heheh.. I did it again!" He does a fist pump, but his eyes widen as he begins to lose his balance.

He then begins to fall "Oh... FUUUUUUCKK!" He then closes his eyes waiting for the impact.

"Honestly, boy. You cant wait five minutes for me to get here?"

Naruto opens his eyes to see himself caught by Fukasaku's tongue, and shudders at the disgusting feeling.

Fukasaku smiles as he lowers the blonde "However, I am very impressed that you can reach sennin mode without the oil now.. You're nearly there."

Naruto chuckles slightly as he picks up another stone slab "Well then, lets keep going." He then jumps up the pillar, getting ready to train some more.

* * *

Haruno Sakura wakes up that morning to a sudden realization, she could no longer feel pain in her chest.

She quickly gets up and rushes to the bathroom, her eyes then widen at her shirt "Oh god did it shrink..?"

_'__**Nope, your chest just got bigger.**__'_

_'W-What..?'_

She looks at her chest and her eyes widen as she notices her chest is bigger than it was the last time she actually looked at it "Holy fuck.."

She pulls off her shirt and takes off the black rubber patches, a small smirk forms on her features. "Well.. It seems like they've done their job."

She then walks back into her room, grabs a towel and walks back into the bathroom for a relaxing shower to wash up for the day.

The pink haired girl sighs as she walks through the streets of konoha, even with her red baggy combat shirt she could still see her chest move. She then face palms "Even with this new bra they still fuckin bounce.."

_'__**Ah its not a big deal, you'll get used to it. Cant wait to see Naruto's face when he gets a load of our big boobies.**__'_

She felt her face heat up slightly at what her inner self was saying.

_'D-Dont just say shit like that!'_

_'__**Pssh.. Whatever, you're still thinkin about it, and you know it.**__'_

The young girl just shook her head as she kept walking, luckily it was pretty early in the morning, so not a whole lot of people were up. Though there was one person..

"Oh! Good morning Sakura-san!"

Said girl began to shiver slightly in disgust.

_'Oh god dont tell me..'_

She turns her head slightly to see Rock Lee running up. She instantly put on a fake smile, the same one she always used when greeting Lee.

"Ahh, good morning Lee."

The bowl cut boy gives her a bow "It's such a pleasure to see you so early in the morning!"

She felt like throwing up at his really over the top compliments. It's one thing to flatter, its another to fuckin treat the person like they're above everyone else.

Sakura looks to the side "T-Thats very nice of you to say, Lee." Her eyes suddenly widened at one realization.

_'Oh no.. PLEASE dont notice..'_

Lee then raises one of his thick-ass eyebrows "Sakura-san.. You're wearing an awfully baggy shirt considering its the summer."

She then waves him off "O-Oh its nothing, I'm just a bit under the weather today, but I need to go take care of some things for Tsunade-sama."

The bowl haired boy nods slightly "A-Alright, if you're sure." He then runs off, continuing his morning run.

The pink haired girl sighs loudly in relief "Thank god, he didnt find out.." With that she kept on walking.

* * *

Sakura then knocks on Tsunade's office door "Shishou?"

She hears a slight snore "Snrk-huh..? O-Oh, come in Sakura."

Said girl opens the door to see Tsunade sipping on a cup of coffee. She opens an eye at the girl "You're here awfully early, your training doesnt start again for another 2 hours."

Sakura then closes the door behind her "W-Well, its because something happened."

Tsunade's eyes lazily look towards her student. "..What? Had a wet dream about Naruto..?"

The pink haired girl just stares at her master with wide eyes as steam slowly rises off of her head.

The blonde raises an eyebrow at her student's reaction "..Did I get it right..?"

Sakura then blinks as her face goes red "N-NO!"

Tsunade then finishes her cup of coffee "Well you better tell me then." She then goes over to her brewer and pours herself another cup of coffee "I dont like it when you make me guess whats going on."

She then begins to turn around "It's really not fun-" Her eyes widen to see Sakura with her shirt open to her now large chest. Said girl is looking to the side with a blush on her face.

Tsunade then puts her coffee on her desk as she walks over "This is.. Alright, well, it looks like I was right about your chest reaching.. Around C's."

Sakura sighs as she takes another shirt out of her bag, a bit more form fitting, then puts it on.

Tsunade smirks at this "Oh? That shirt is showing off your chest and figure a hell of a lot more. Sakura you little perv you."

Said girl facepalms "If the shirt is too baggy, it'll get in the way during a fight." She then takes out some weights, and puts them on her arms and legs. "I'm gonna go do some early warm ups at the training field.."

Tsunade nods "Alright, just dont push yourself too much before the actual training."

Sakura then opens the window, then jumps out and keeps going towards the training grounds.

* * *

She lands at the field and cracks her knuckles "Heheh, alright time to do some warm ups."

She then walks over to a large boulder. She thinks back to when she was younger.. She could barely make a dent into the rock. She then pulls her fist back then drives it into the boulder. Then she watches as the whole thing crumbles into gravel.

She then goes to a handstand, feeling pain on her legs, and on her arms. She then begins to lower herself slightly, then raises herself again, doing handstand pushups.

The pink haired young woman could feel herself shaking slightly. Sweat slowly dripped from her forehead to her nose, to the ground. She kept doing the pushups, despite the pain she felt on her wrists.

She felt her arms writhing in pain, to the point where she couldnt take it anymore and lowered herself back down to the ground.

She looked down to see she was starting to get sweaty.

She goes behind a tree, and begins to change. She takes off her shirt and bra and puts on a sports bra, to avoid ruining her non training clothes. After putting the shirt and bra into the bag, she then takes off the battle skirt so shes just wearing her black training shorts.

She then comes out from behind the tree, then jumps up to the thickest branch on the tree, then falls back and clutches the branch with the bottom side of her legs to keep herself hanging. She then sighs "Im not gonna get used to this.."

She then starts raising the top half of her torso up, doing crunches. It's also benefitting her legs due to the strain of her needing to hang on.

Sakura keeps doing the crunches until both her legs, and her stomach, hurt like crazy. She then legs go of the branch and begins to fall. However she flips in the air and lands on her feet.

"FUCK!" She falls onto one knee after she feels the shock of landing on her feet travel through her body. She then quickly removes the weights from her body.

"Well, you sure know how to over do it when it comes to a warmup." The pink haired girl looks up to see her gray haired sensei walking upto her "Ready to begin?"

She slowly takes a breath as she smirks at him "Yeah.."

* * *

Naruto sits on the stone slab, his face completely relaxed and his eyes closed. He hasnt budged a single inch since he started.

Fukasaku smiles slightly "Excellent, he has obtained perfect balance." he then raises an eyebrow "Okay, hes reaching sennin mo.."

His eyes widen slightly to see that the kid has reached full sennin mode without error, not a wart in sight. "Amazing.. its been 2 days since he was able to reach sennin mode without the oil.. Now he's mastered it.."

Naruto opens an eye at him "You say something?"

Fukasaku smiles "Come with me, now that you've mastered Sennin mode, its time for the next step."

Naruto smirks at this "Alright." He jumps down with Fukasaku, but during the fall said frog grabs the boy with his tongue. Naruto's eyes widen at this "Oh fuck fuck fuck fuck!" He gets thrown down to the ground hard.

The blonde haired boy grabs his head, but then blinks when he doesnt feel any pain "..The hell?"

Fukasaku smirks "Now that you're in top physical form, lets start with the combat, shall we?"

Naruto gets up, and smirks "Alright.."

The old frog runs at Naruto at high speeds, only for Naruto to block his kick. Said boy smirks as he hits the frog with his forearm, knocking him away.

The blonde's eyes widen as he sees fukasaku disappear, he looks around, but hears a sound behind him. At the very last second he avoids a hit from the old frogs fist. Though, he gets hit anyways.

Naruto's eyes widen at this "You... What was that?"

Fukasaku smirks "It's called Kawazu Kumite. It's part of sennin combat that you need to master if you wish to beat Pein."

Naruto then jumps back "So.. Just how does this work.."

The old frog gets into stance "Basically.. you use the nature energy like an extension of your body, its invisible to everyone else. However, when used properly, you'll be able to damage enemies that're even slightly faster than you."

The blonde haired boy closes his eyes for a moment, then opens his eyes "You mean.."

He then throws his fist past Fukasaku's face, but the old frog gets hit anyways "Like that?"

Said frog's eyes widen greatly at this, then smirks "Exactly like that."

Naruto then jumps back "Alright, lets continue, shall we?"

The two run at eachother, blocking and avoiding each hit thrown at them, despite the fact he had just learned it, Naruto was making quick use of the Kawazu Kumite.

As it was getting dark though, Fukasaku was able to land in a good solid hit on Naruto's gut.

They both take a few breathes, before the old frog gives a tired smile "I think it's time to call it a night."

Naruto nods at the elder frog's request "I agree.. You go on ahead, I'll probably crash at the lake again."

Fukasaku gives him a wave as he slowly walks off.

After awhile, Naruto opens his eyes returning to sennin mode "Alright.. Time to get some more serious training under way.."

_'__**Are you really planning to master that technique?**__'_

_'It's the strongest one I got.. Plus with Sennin mode I can use it without worrying about the drawbacks.'_

_'__**True..**__'_

Naruto puts his hands together, causing a shadow clone to appear. He then smirks at the other one "Let's get started.."

* * *

In Konoha though, Sakura was making good progress on her training.

With her clones, she was able to move the water a good 5 feet, half way to where she needs to get it.

Unfortunately at this point she was exhausted from the huge amounts of chakra use, so after pulling herself out of the water, she collapsed on the grass.

After taking a few breathes, she smiles slightly "Time to make a call."

She then closes her eyes, hoping to get a hold of the giant fox.

_'Hey, Kyuubi you there?'_

_"__**Hm?.. Oh hey girl.. Let me guess you want to talk to Kit?**__"_

_'Yeah..'_

_"__**Alright.. Let's see..**__"_

_"*snrk* H-Huh..? O-Oh hey Sakura-chan.."_

She smiles slightly hearing his voice again "Hey Naruto, how're you doing?"

She hears the boy yawn slightly _"Pretty good.. I was sleeping.."_

Sakura looks to the side "S-Sorry.. I was doing some late training.. Forgot what time it was.."

_"Nah, its cool, so what'd you want to talk about?"_

The pink haired girl just stares up at the sky "I'm almost finished training for my element."

_"Nice, you're water, right?"_

Sakura smiles again "That's right.. Also, there's only a week to go before you come back."

_"Yeah.. You're right.. Man, time flies.."_

The pink haired girl's face then glows red "Y-Yeah.. I.. I also need to tell you something when you get back."

_"Oh? Alright then, can't wait."_

She then begins to smile "Yeah.."

_"Well, I'm gonna go back to sleep now.. Night, Sakura-chan..."_

She could tell he was about to nod off, so she just closed her eyes "Goodnight, Naruto.."

_'__**Oh, you're gonna tell him you like him? Bout fuckin time! SHANNARO!**__'_

_'Well.. That.. I'm starting to..'_

"Oi.. If you're done thinking about how crazy you're about Naruto, it's time to continue your training."

She jumps at Kakashi suddenly appearing in her vision. She pouts at him "N-Not funny, Kaka-Sensei!"

Kakashi just sighs at his pink haired student "Look, I'm happy that you've finally gotten your emotions straightened out, but you said you wanted to be able to use water techniques before he gets back, right?"

Sakura sighs at her sensei "Right, right..." She then gets up and walks to the river.

She steps into the water and puts her hands together "Kage bunshin no jutsu.." 3 more Sakuras appear, they then start pumping chakra into their arms, and starts pushing the water towards the rock formation.

Her eyes widen slightly as she starts to hear thunder, then looks up as it begins to rain "Oh, fuck no.."

The mask ninja folds his arms "Hmm.. This should work, with this storm the current will be more violent."

Sakura begins to struggle as the current grows stronger "How the fuck does that help!"

He looks at her with a tired eye "If you're able to overcome this, your chakra control with elemental techniques will be even better."

Sakura clenches her teeth, as she tries to push the water forward with her chakra. As she clenches her teeth though, her canine teeth start to grow longer and sharpen as her eyes begin to glow red

"**Come on you motherfucker...!**" red chakra glows around her as she keeps trying to push the water.

Kakashi's eyes begin to widen at this "What the.. Has the Kyuubi's chakra melded with her chakra flow that much..?"

Sakura growls but the chakra begins to die down as she starts to lose the kyuubi form. She's slowly pushing the water, but her chakra flow is struggling.

He looks at this in surprise "Hmm.. She cant hold the form for long.. I guess she doesnt have enough of the Kyuubi's chakra for it to last. She can still use it to temporarily strengthen her attacks and increase her speed, though."

After about 2 hours, she manages to get the water 7 feet, about 4 feet away from where she needs to get it.

Her chakra then begins to fade, She closes her eyes in total pain "I..I cant go any further, Sensei! My wrists are burning from the strong current and chakra use..!"

Kakashi stuffs his hands into his pockets "Alright then, come on out, and get some rest."

She nods slightly as she pulls herself out of the river, then crawls towards her bag, and wraps herself in a towel. She then looks at Kakashi "C..Can you teleport me back home?.."

The masked ninja nods at her "Sure." He puts his hand on her shoulder, then does a hand sign, and in a puff of smoke, they appear at her house.

He then waves "Jana." and with that he vanishes in a puff of smoke.

The pink haired ninja sighs as she trudges up the stairs to her room, then after drying off, she collapses on her bed.

"Oh god my arms hurt... Sooo fucking much.."

She then closes her eyes, and smiles a bit "Hurry back, Naruto.."

* * *

_Sakura looks around as she's trapped in a dark place. "W..Where am I..?"_

_She looks over, and to her surprise she sees someone in the distance. She squints her eyes, hoping to see the person better, but it doesnt help._

_So, she begins to walk forward to find out who this person is._

_As she gets closer, her eyes widen as she sees the person is wearing orange. This makes her pick up speed "Naruto?.. is that you?"_

_Just as she says this though, the person begins to walk away, she then breaks into a full sprint, hoping to catch up._

_As she gets closer though, the 17 year old slowly stops, he then turns around giving her a blank stare._

_She looks at him in surprise "Na..ruto?.."_

_He then looks at her with a smile, but its a sad smile "Dont worry, Sakura-chan. I'll definitely bring him back to you.. It's the promise of a lifetime, afterall.."_

_He then turns around and begins walking away, her eyes then widen "W-Wait.. NO! Dont go!" She starts running after him, but he only gets further away. _

_Then her surroundings explodes into the valley of the end. After rubbing her eyes, she sees Sasuke and Naruto standing across from eachother on the river. She tries to run over and stop the incoming fight, but shes stuck in place._

_She then sees them begin fighting, throwing one punch after another at eachother. Her eyes only widened, she knew that Naruto was holding back.. He wanted to make sure Sasuke didnt get too injured for her._

_She then tries calling out "...!" She puts her hands over her mouth in utter shock, they cant hear her._

_Naruto then starts creating a rasengan, and Sasuke starts creating a chidori._

_"NARUTOO!"_

_"SASUKEE!"_

_They then run at eachother and clash the two techniques._

_After a blinding light, Naruto appears using his Rasen-shurikan "You will come back, Sasuke!" he throws it at the Uchiha, who manages to avoid it._

_Sasuke then does handsigns "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu__!" the entire place gets surrounded by fire and smoke, causing the girl to cover her eyes._

_As the smoke clears though, whats seen is Sasuke holding up a beaten and weary Naruto._

_He looks towards Sakura with a smirk "So you fell for this fool? Hn, I'm ashamed of you, Sakura.."_

_Her eyes widen greatly "N..No.."_

_He then turns back to Naruto and pulls out his sword "Now.. DIE NARUTO!" he then drives the sword through the blonde's chest._

_"NARUTOOO!"_

* * *

Sakura's eyes open as she sits up in shock, taking slow deep breathes. She looks down at her hands, she's trembling from the thought of Naruto being killed by that snake.

The pink haired girl shakes her head "It was only a dream... Calm down."

She takes a deep breath, and slowly calms down, then gets up to get ready for the day.

As Sakura walks down the stairs, she sees her mother in the kitchen, which makes her sigh slightly "Mornin' Mom.."

The older woman, Haruno Mebuki, looks over at her daughter "Good morning, Sakura." She raises an eyebrow to her bag "Heading out to training already, huh?"

The pink haired girl nods "Hai."

Mebuki looks at her daughter and sighs slightly "Why're you putting yourself through all of this training..?"

Sakura looks to the side "W-Well.. I.."

The older woman then walks over and looks at her chest "Also, why did you make your chest bigger? It wasnt neccessary."

The young pink haired girl hugs her chest as she blushes slightly "I..Its because.."

Mebuki's eyes widen at this "Wait.. Do you like someone?" This question only made the girl blush more.

The older Haruno smiles "I'm glad you found someone now that Sasuke is gone."

Sakura just looks at her mother "Sasuke was just a crush, Mom.. I never really liked him.."

Mebuki nods "I see.. So, who is this new person."

This made the young girl freeze in place, she couldnt tell her that she likes Naruto, afterall her mother hates the boy.

_'__**Just tell her, you're going to be 18 in a few months anyways, she cant stop you from liking him.**__'_

She slowly takes a deep breath, then sighs "N..Naruto.. It's Naruto.."

This only made Mebuki's eyes widen "..What..?"

Before the young girl could say anything, her mother then talks again "How could you do this to your own mother! Why would you like a monster like him!"

This made Sakura's fist tremble in anger "Dont.. Call him.. A **Monster..**" With that, she punches a hole in the wall. "NARUTO IS ANYTHING BUT A MONSTER! He is my best friend, and the only one who has protected me all these years!"

She then walks to the door, then looks at her mother from the corner of her eye "As far as I'm concerned, you can hate him as much as you want.. That isnt gonna stop me from liking him.." She walks out then slams the door behind her.

* * *

Sakura walks to the training field, and takes off her jacket, wearing a sports bra, and training shorts. She stretches her arms "Alright.. Time to get started."

She walks into the river near the rampart, and puts her hands together "Kage bunshin no jutsu.." 3 other Sakura's appear as she begins pumping chakra into her wrists, as she slowly starts moving the water.

She slowly pushes the water forward, after about 10 minutes she's able to get it about 4 feet. She struggles as her chakra flow fluxuates.

She clenches her teeth, but just as she's able to get it under control, her clones disappear. Her eyes widen greatly as a huge amount of pressure is put on her wrists, she then starts pumping more chakra into her hands.

Sakura begins to growl as her wrists feel like they're on fire "Come on you son of a bitch!"

She feels red chakra surround her "N-No! I dont need that help right now..! If I can't do it on my own then what would be the point in all of this!"

The chakra is forced back as she pumps even more chakra into her hands. The current feels like blades on her wrists, to the point where there are tears of pain welling up in her eyes.

_'__**Come on, you can do this! You're better than this! SHANNAROOO!**__'_

Sakura growls in pain "I..I cant! The pain wont stop!"

_'__**DIDNT YOU SAY YOU WANTED TO BE STRONGER FOR NARUTO? IF SO THEN DO IT!**__'_

Her eyes widen as she clenches her teeth, then she quickly moves the chakra to her elbows as she holds the water in its place, then starts speeding through handsigns "I hope this works.."

She takes a deep breath as the chakra in her builds up. Her eyes then open as she begins to shout.

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!"

At first, nothing happens, then a giant water dragon shoots out of the river, and at the earthen rampart, sending water down it. Her eyes then widen as the water begins to stop going down the rampart.

With quick thinking she speeds through more hand signs "Suiton: Takitsubo no Jutsu!" The water then builds back up as the water continues to go down the rampart.

She slowly catches her breath as she steps out of the river, holding the technique.

"Very impressive.."

Sakura then blinks, and looks over to see Tsunade, and Kakashi observing her.

The older blonde walks over, with a smile "Very nice, Sakura. You exceeded my expectations."

Kakashi folds his arms "With this, I have nothing left to teach you."

Sakura then gives her sensei a sad smile "You'll still be my Sensei, Kakashi."

He shrugs "True, but it sucks that I cant teach anything.. makes things boring."

Tsunade chuckles at this "In any case.. Now that you've mastered your element, your training is now done."

Sakura smiles at both of her teachers as she dries herself off with a towel, then puts on her shirt, battle skirt, and combat boots. "Thanks, Shishou, Kaka-sensei."

Just then though, multiple explosions could be heard. They all look at the village in shock to see smoke rising from multiple areas.

The pink haired girl's eyes widen "W-What's going on!"

Just then, a jounin appears infront of Tsunade, she looks at him "Report!"

He looks up at her "Lady hokage, the explosions are the cause of attackers, there are 7 of them in total.. and they.. are all wearing black cloaks with.. red clouds on them."

Tsunade growls at this "Akatsuki.. So, they're after Naruto.."

Sakura's eyes widen "What..? They've come for him?.."

The hokage nods at the young girl. Then looks at the Jounin "Anything else?"

He looks to the side "W-Well.. One eye witness, said that.. The one leading them had.. Spikey orange hair, a rain village headband, and.. purple eyes."

Tsunade's eyes widen then growls as a vein buldges on her forehead.

"Pein..."

* * *

OKAY! Finally done with my break. Granted it was almost a month, but hey whatever gets me to keep writing, right?

Yes, Sakura officially likes Naruto now.. Prepare for drama! but first.. Pein invasion!

Now, I realize that some Sakura bits are more perverted than normal.. But hey, its my writing.

Also, the reason why Naruto's parts are shorter is cause... Well, I just dont enjoy writing his training as much as I enjoy writing Sakura's training.

That's because we already know what happens during Naruto's sage mode training. We've never seen Sakura train, so its still interesting. Besides, the training is all done.

Annndd.. Sorry if some parts seem.. really corny..

Now I'm gonna leave before I ramble on.. LATER BITCHES


	16. Chapter 16 It just keeps getting worse

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Shippuuden, it is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**P.S. SORRY FOR THE DELAY! HERE IS A BADASS CHAPTER!**

* * *

Sakura made it to the top of the Hokage tower, with Tsunade and Kakashi. They all stare in shock, as the village is in complete chaos.

Tsunade growls as she punches one of the pillars on the edge, causing it to break and fall. "Dammit!"

Just then, two ANBU agents appear "Lady hokage, what're your orders?"

She looks over at the two agents, and sighs "Try to get as many villagers as you can to safety. Also, if you see an Akatsuki.. Show no mercy."

Both nod at the Hokage "Hai!" then, they both speed off at blinding speeds.

Kakashi looks at Tsunade "I'll go help any injured ninja."

The blonde woman then folds her arms "Alright.. Becareful, Kakashi."

He gives both women a thumbs up as he speeds off.

Sakura then looks down, not quite sure on what to do. "Sakura."

She blinks then looks over at her master "Y-Yeah?"

She looks over at the young pink haired girl "I need you to find any villagers who're still alive, heal them as much as you can.. Like I said to the ANBU though.. Try to kill any Akatsuki you find."

Before Sakura can say anything, the older woman continues "However, if the enemy proves to be too much for you.. I want you to take whoever injured is with you and get out of there, you understand?"

Sakura then nods slowly "H-Hai, yes M'am." With that, she jumps off of the Hokage tower, heading to find any surviving villagers from the destroyed areas.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the shadows of an alley, a woman with blue hair looks over at a man with spikey orange hair.

She gives him a slight bow "What should I do next, Pein-sama?"

The man known as Pein looks over at the woman with his purple eyes "You will go around the village.. Try to find out as much as you can about the Jinchuuriki's whereabouts, once you're done, return to **Me**, Konan.."

Her eyebrows crease upwards slightly, knowing what he meant. She then nods "Alright.. Nagato.."

This shakes up the man a bit, then scoffs slightly "Like I said.. Don't call me that when we're on a mission.."

She bites her lower lip, as the past begins to rush through her again. She quickly recovers, and begins to back away "Hai... Pein-sama.."

With that, she turns to paper and flies off, preparing to torture any villagers she can find.

* * *

Tsunade looks over the village, a few ANBU behind her to make sure she was well protected, and Katsuyu, her slug summon, laying next to her.

The elder blonde clenches her fists, her teeth gritting "Jiraiya.. I will make sure you didnt die in vain.."

Tsunade snaps her head back to the ANBU ninja "Go get the scout frog Fukasaku left here! When you reach him, tell him to go and bring Naruto back!"

The ANBU look at eachother, hesitance filled the air, and this only angered the Hokage. She then slams her foot down on the ground, causing a crater to form under her foot. "NOW!"

"Hai!" With that, half of the ANBU vanish.

She then looks back to the village "I hope they hurry.. Otherwise there wont be a village.. Or a girl for him to return to.."

* * *

Kakashi runs through the ruined streets of Konoha, trying to find any ninja who were still alive to save, and to his horror he sees both Shizune, and Anko's souls being ripped out of them by the Ningendo Pein.

He runs at Ningendo "You son of a bitch!" He throws a kick at the Pein, only for it to be blocked by Gakido (Preta) Pein.

Kakashi's eye widens as he feels the chakra being sucked out of him. He then grunts as he uses his other foot to kick Gakido in the jaw, sending the Pein flying back.

He then runs at Ningendo and punches him in the chest "You didnt have to kill them!"

"As a matter of fact, he did."

Kakashi's eyes widen when he looks over to see Tendo Pein, the leader of them, standing only 10 feet away from the mask wearing ninja.

Pein slowly walks over to Shizune's now dead body and stands over it "When he gathers the information from a person.. He will inevitably pull the soul out of them."

Kakashi growls "You bastard.. First you killed Jiraiya-sama.. Now innocent people!"

The orange haired Akatsuki member scoffs at him "Please.. No one is 'innocent'. that is pure ignorance if you believe it."

Pein puts an arm on his hip "Take these two women for example.. They are ninjas.. Which means they have killed people, done inexcusable things for information.. It doesnt matter if it was for the greater good, in the end they have done terrible things."

Kakashi pulls his forehead protecter up, revealing his sharingan. "You're worst than them, Pein.."

The orange haired man chuckles at this "You may be right.. But sacrifices must be made inorder to achieve my goals.."

The mask wearing ninja then runs through symbols "Tch.. Get out of my sight, you monster.."

He then breathes in "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" he fires the large fireball at the Akatsuki in the tight alley way, who merely backhands it away.

The Jounin's eyes widen at this, then Pein appears infront of him "..Almighty push."

This sends Kakashi flying back, he keeps going until he reaches an open area, and lands on a pile of rubble. He growls in pain as he slowly gets up "What the fuck..?"

Pein walks out of the alleyway towards the Jounin, slowly, and staring him down.

Said Jounin begins to run through his symbols again, then puts his hand to the ground.

Pein looks at him "..What is this technique pose?.." his eyes then begin to widen as lightning begins to spark everywhere.

He looks around as the electrical wires are going into over drive, then he looks back at Kakashi and to his surprise is surrounded by lightning, all focusing into his hand.

The mask wearer looks up at Pein in total fury, slowly standing up from his crouched state.

Pein sighs at this "Ah, now I remember this technique.. The infamous 'Raikiri', created by Kakashi, the copy ninja."

He just raises a hand slightly at the technique wielding man "You really think one Raikiri can stop me?"

Kakashi growls as he does a hand sign with his free hand. Then lightning starts traveling through his body, and onto his other hand "Then why not two.."

He then runs towards Pein at blinding speeds, causing the man to scoff "Running right at me.. predictable.. Almighty pu-"

Just then, Kakashi picks up the pace and side steps out of Pein's way, causing the man to look in shock "Nani?"

He looks around, but then hears the chirping of the techniques all around him. This causes the man to lose all patience, he then spreads his arms "Almighty push!"

A large bubble of energy surrounds the man, sending Kakashi flying back into a large pile of rubble.

As the smoke clears, the mask wearer opens his eyes and slowly looks around, completely beaten and weary. He tries moving, only to realize that hes stuck in the rubble. "Shit.."

"Well, I must say, you were quite stubborn.."

Kakashi's eyes widen to see Pein right infront of him, holding a nail in his hand.

Pein looks at the nail, as if studying the size of it "So far you've been the greatest challenge I've faced.. A shame really." He then looks at Kakashi "But, as I said, sacrifices must be made.." He then throws the nail with a boost from almighty push at Kakashi's head.

The akatsuki leader then turns around and walks off "Farewell, Hatake Kakashi."

* * *

Sakura's eyes widened as she ran through the streets, feeling as though something horrible had just happened. However, she quickly had to ditch that feeling as she found a beaten and weary mother and child, cowering in fear of a woman in an akatsuki's cloak.

She walks up "Ah good, an Akatsuki member.. Been needing someone to kill lately." She looks at the two villagers and darts her eyes in another direction, signaling the mother to get her child out of there. Luckily the mother realizes what Sakura is doing, and runs off with her child.

Konan sighs deeply "Well, that was rude dont you think?"

The pink haired girl folds her arms "Just what do you think you're doing.. I thought Akatsuki members were ruthless, and killed whoever stood in their way."

The blue haired woman brushes some hair out of her eyes "Cant ask questions about the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki's location if the person is dead."

Sakura's eyes widen greatly at this "Y.. You're looking for Naruto..?"

Konan looks at her "Something tells me you know where he is.." She pulls out a paper shuriken "Tell me, or this'll get ugly."

Sakura growls at her "Oh you dont want this getting ugly.." She runs at Konan and throws a punch, only for her fist to go right through the girl. "H-Huh..?"

Konan backs up as her head reforms "I'm a paper user.. You cant touch me."

Sakura's eyes widen as she goes for a kick, miss, a punch, miss. She growls as her mind is racing.

_'Come on! there has to be something to hit her!'_

_'__**Umm.. What ruins paper?**__'_

_'...'_

Sakura smirks "Fine then, you want to learn about Naruto, come with me." She then runs off, hoping the blue haired woman would take her bait.

She looks back, to see that Konan is in the sky, flying above her.

After a bit of running, Sakura stops at the bridge going over the river. Konan sighs "Why exactly did you bring me here? Just tell me already."

_'..Something doesnt seem right.'_

_'__**What you mean? Just soak her!**__'_

_'Well, she's Akatsuki.. but she's acting like she isnt doing this for them at all.. Like.. She's impatient, but shes not automatically resorting to violence.'_

_'__**You think she has other reasons?**__'_

_'Maybe..'_

Sakura rushes through techniques in the blink of an eye "Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!"

A large water dragon then jumps out of the water, and just before Konan can get away, she gets dived on by the water dragon, getting soaked to the bone.

Sakura then smirks "Now you cant use your paper to get away."

Konan growls slightly "..Alright, now why dont you just kill me?"

The pink haired ninja folds her arms "Not so fast.. I want to know why you're after Naruto."

Konan just stares at her "I do whatever Pein-sama asks of me."

Sakura raises an eyebrow to this "Pein.. The one who killed Jiraiya-sama?"

The blue haired girl nods "Yes.. He is also the leader of the Akatsuki."

Sakura sighs as she brushes some bangs away from her eyes, then leans against a tree "Well, judging from the fact that you havent just killed me on the spot, you're doing this for more than just the akatsuki.. You're not killing so you can gather info."

Konan looks to the side "..What's your point?"

The pink haired kunoichi walks upto the soaked girl "You dont look like a killer, you also dont look like you belong in the Akatsuki.. So, obviously Pein means something to you if you're sticking around."

Konan bites her bottom lip, then sighs "..Yes." She then pulls out a knife "You wouldnt understand..."

Sakura's eyes widen as she does a backflip, kicking the knife out of Konan's hand. Then runs over and punches the girl in the gut. "..I understand more than you think."

* * *

Meanwhile, Shikamaru is running trying to find as many survivors as he can "Son of a bitch... They've already caused this much damage..?"

_'Good thing I got Kurenai-sensei to safety.. I hope Ino's okay..'_

"H-Hey.. Shikamaru.."

The young mans eyes widen as he looks over to see a half dead Kakashi stuck in a giant pile of rubble. He sees that the gray haired ninja is bleeding badly "K-Kakashi-sensei!"

He runs over to him, but before he can get Kakashi out, said man shakes his head "Dont.. I'm already a goner.."

Shikamaru looks at him in shock "D-Dont say that!"

Kakashi sighs at this "L-Look.. I found out something when fighting the leader Pein.. He has this ability that repels anything that gets near him.. but the more energy he uses.. the longer it takes for him to use it again.." He takes a short, weak breath before talking again.

"A normal burst of that energy has a 5 second recharge.. It's called.. Almighty push.." He closes his eyes "Go, Shikamaru.. Tell Tsunade-sama this.."

He nods slowly "H..Hai.." with that the young man runs off as fast as he can.

Kakashi then leans his head back "Heh.. I'll finally be able to see you all.. again..." he then takes his last breath.

* * *

He then opens his eye to see he's in a black area, not seeing anything "..This is what the afterlife looks like..?"

"Not exactly, Kakashi."

His eyes widen as he recognises that voice, and looks back to see two people he hadnt seen in a long time.

The girl with two purple marks on her face, smiles "Hello, Kakashi-kun."

His eye widens as tears begin to build up in both his normal and sharingan eyes "M..Minato-sensei... R..Rin.."

He notices that she's now the same age as him, but he doesnt care. She raises an eyebrow at Kakashi's tears "W-What's wrong, Kakashi-kun?"

Kakashi tightens his fists "How..."

She blinks at this "Huh?.."

He then looks at her, tears running down his face "How can you just smile at me? I'm the reason you're dead, Rin! You should hate me! Just like Obito should! Its because of my mistakes that you're both de-"

His eyes widen greatly as he gets tightly embraced by the brown haired girl. She looks up at him "I forgave you a long time ago, Kakashi-kun.. It wasnt your fault.. Also, we were both ANBU. You knew the risks, I knew the risks.."

Minato smiles slightly at them both "Its amazing how much you've changed, Kakashi.. When you first became a Jounin you were.. Well what was expected of a ninja. But now, you really care about others. What caused this?"

Kakashi sighs slightly "Well.. I began to realize the importance of friends when Obito died.. When Rin died.. At first.. I felt nothing but anguish.. But soon after I gave up being ANBU.. and became a Jounin instructor.. To make sure that the next generation knew the importance of looking out for their comrades.."

Minato just smiles at this "You've come a long way.."

Kakashi looks to the side "It doesnt mean I was successful.."

They both look at him in surprise, only Rin raises the question "W-What do you mean?"

The mask wearing dead ninja looks down "One of them.. Uchiha Sasuke, betrayed his comrades.. Left the village.. Nearly killed both of them about 4 times now, and his goal is to destroy Konoha."

Minato's eyes widen as he looks down "..I see.. I cant blame him though.. The village elders.. Especially Danzo, always had something against the Uchiha."

Kakashi sighs silently "..Well, at this point his two former comrades just want him dead.."

Rin blinks at this "..Oh yeah?"

He nods at the brown haired girl "One is a girl named Haruno Sakura. The other.."

He then looks over at Minato "Is Uzumaki Naruto."

The former hokage's eyes widen greatly at this, as he looks to the side

"N..Naruto.."

* * *

"What do you mean you understand? He's all I have left to care for!" Konan throws Sakura into the wall, and pins her to it.

She stares at the younger woman with sharp eyes "I do whatever he says because I care for him.. If I have to kill you to do what he asks of me, then so be it."

Sakura stares at the blue haired ninja with cold eyes "I wont let you have Naruto.."

Konan then throws Sakura to the ground, grabbing her by the neck "That's not upto you, Pein-sama will extract the Kyuubi from his very body."

Sakura's eyes widen, remembering what had happened to Gaara when his bijuu was removed. She then growls "No..."

Her eyes flash red as she grabs Konan's arm and begins crushing it in her grip. Said girl's eyes widen as she grunts in pain "H-How..!"

Sakura slowly stands up as Konan crouches, trying to get her arm to turn into paper "H-How're you holding me in place!"

The two marks on Sakura's face begin to thicken as fangs grow from her mouth. Konan's eyes widen even more "Y..You contain a part of the Kyuubi in your body."

Sakura snarls at the paper ninja "If you lay a single hand on Naruto.. **I will kill you**.."

Konan just stares, before chuckling slightly. "I see.. We are a lot alike.."

Sakura blinks at this as the Kyuubi's presence fades "W..Wha..?"

The blue haired girl gets out of her grip as she stands up "You do all this for Naruto because you care for him... Infact, I can see its more than that."

Her face softens slightly at the sight of this "You love him.."

Sakura's eyes widen slightly, Konan then turns away "I'm done looking for him, I'm getting new orders anyways.. I'll say this though.. Not as an Akatsuki member."

She then looks at Sakura "But, as a woman who understands what you're going through.. Dont let your love for him blind your judgement, it could get him killed.."

With that, she turns into paper, and flies away.

Sakura just stares in shock "W-What did she.."

"SAKURA!"

Said girl blinks as she puts her hand onto her ear piece "W-What is it, Shishou?"

Tsunade literally screams into her headset "Get out of there! Pein is going into the air, and I dont know what he's planning!"

The pink haired kunoichi's eyes widen as she looks up.

* * *

Pein floats in the air "WATCH! AS THE WORLD SEES THE REAL PAIN OF WAR!"

Down below Tsunade looks at Katsuyu "Hurry!"

Katsuyu nods "Hai!" with that Katsuyu explodes, sending smaller versions of herself throughout the village.

Tsunade looks up "Please work.. I dont know what hes going to do.. but it looks bad."

Pein then hears Konan "_What're you doing! You know how dangerous that is!_"

Pein shakes his head "They must learn Konan.. ALMIGHTY.." A large bubble of energy compresses around him.

He then spreads his limbs. "PUSH!"

The village gets engulfed in a large light of energy.

Sakura looks back as she's running, and her eyes widen beyond belief "N..NAR-" She gets engulfed in the blast.

* * *

-Sakura's P.O.V

I slowly open my eyes as I get pulled out of Katsuya's body "H..Huh..? I thought I was...?"

I look around, and my eyes can only widen as I see the entire village in ruin. I feel my jaw quiver, as all my memories of friends, family, and the village itself, burn into ashes.

Tears run down my face, I bite my lip as I feel like screaming. Is everyone dead?.. Or did Katsuya get to them in time like she did with me..?

_'N..No..'_

I can only think of one name to desparately cry out for. His name.. The one who's been there..

"**NARUTOO! PLEASE! COME BACK!**"

My eyes then widen as a huge puff of smoke appears in the large crater infront of me. As the smoke vanishes though, I see three large frogs.

Then, as the smoke fully clears, I put my hand over my mouth, as I see a man standing on the one in front. Wearing his black cloak with orange flames, a black headband, and bright yellow hair.

"N..Naruto!"

* * *

That. Took. Forever. To. Write. Holy shit, I thought I would've taken less time, but with school and new games.. Fuck!

I did enjoy writing it though, cause this chapter is filled with action! lol. It's also all over the fucking place.

At first, I thought this would span over 2 chapters, but... I felt like you guys have been waiting long enough.. Totally not because I couldnt think of anything else.. hah..

Well Bye.


	17. Chapter 17 The pain of losing someone

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto: Shippuuden, it is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

After Shikamaru manages to get out of Katsuya, he rushes to the remains of the hokage tower "Tsunade-sama? Are you alright!"

Tsunade gets up out of the rubble, panting slightly, her seal released, as shown on her face. Katsuya was right next to her "Hai.. Looks like you made it in time."

The slug summon nods "It was close.. Thanks to the chakra from your seal though, I was able to pull it off."

Tsunade then looks at Shikamaru "Report!"

Said boy nods "Kakashi found out how to exploit the Almighty push that the leader Pein uses. When he uses it at its weakest it has a 5 second interval."

Tsunade bites her lower lip "..Only 5..?" She then takes a deep breath "Alright.. We can make do with that.." She then looks at the boy's arm "You broke it?"

He looks down "Hai.. Some rubble fell on me before I found Kakashi.. Who is also.."

The hokage's eyes widen at this, before nodding slowly "O..Of course.."

Tsunade then sighs "Come with me, I need to reach Naruto."

Shikamaru blinks at this in surprise "Naruto is here?"

The blonde woman nods at this "Yes, now follow me." With that, Katsuya, Tsunade, and Shikamaru, speed off towards the village center.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the center of the village, Naruto looks around, currently in his sennin mode. "I thought we were heading right to the village."

Shima, who was standing on his left shoulder, sighs lowly "Naruto-boy, this is Konoha.. Or, whats left of it."

The blonde haired boy, and Fukasaku, who was on his right shoulder, look at her in shock. They stay silent, its only Gamabunta who says anything "Are you serious Shima-sama?"

"NARUTO!"

Said young man looks back to see Tsunade on the edge of the crater, he jumps down and lands next to her "Baa-chan.. You're using that seal."

She looks down "I know.." She then shakes her head "Look, I'm glad you're here, but wait for ANBU to come and assist yo-"

"No.."

Her eyes widen "Nani?"

He then turns back "I dont need any help.. This is my fight, and mine alone.. The only ones who'll be coming with me is Shima-baachan, and Fukasaku-san."

Tsunade was about to raise an argument, but she knew it would do little. "Alright.. But, take Katsuya with you."

He looks back to see the Hokage holding a small version of the slug, he then takes her, and she crawls into his jacket. She then hugs him "Be safe.."

He blinks at this, and nods slightly "Alright." He then turns around, and jumps off into the crater.

Pein looks down in the crater "So, the Jinchuuriki has returned.." He descends at a rapid rate and touches down in the center of the crater. He then looks down "Shit.. I wont be able to use Almighty push for several minutes."

He looks across the way to see Naruto, staring right at him. Just then though, the other Peins appear next to their leader.

Pein chuckles "Let's see how well you do.."

The Chikushodo (animal) Pein runs through hand signs "Kuchiyose no Jutsu."

Just as she throws her hand down, a large multi headed dog appears, it then rushes at Naruto at high speeds.

Sakura's eyes widen "L-LOOK OUT!"

Naruto just stares at the giant dog, and at the last second, he jumps up, and punches it in the chest, knocking the dog back 100 feet.

* * *

All the ninja in the surrounding area stare in utter shock, even Tsunade, the strongest ninja in the village, was baffled by this "D..Did he just bring that thing to a full stop?"

Shikamaru's eyes are completely widened "I knew he was strong.. But just how fucking strong is he?"

The dog wasnt finished yet though, it then charges back at the group. Gamabunta then pulls out his sword "We'll take care of the large bitch, Naruto!"

Gamaken, and Gamahiro both nod to Gamabunta "Let's do this!" All three frogs rush at the dog, sending it flying back to another part of the crater, and begin fighting it.

Naruto then notices the Chikushodo path rushing at him in an attempt to use hand to hand combat on him.

The blonde avoids and blocks every attack thrown at him, he then grabs her fist, and brings his own back "Goodnight." He punches her full force in the face. Sending her flying, and eventually, crashing into the other side of the crater.

Naruto then looks back "Who's next.." His eyes then widen slightly as he sees both the preta path, and the shurado path on opposite sides of him.

They both rush at him, Shurado pulls out a serrated blade from his waist, and attempts to cut off one of Naruto's limbs, and Preta tries to hold him down. All Naruto does is backflip out of the way of the blade. He then elbows Preta in the gut and punches him in the face.

The blonde manages to make a gap between the two Peins. He then smirks "Alright.."

Shurado once again rushes at Naruto at high speeds, as he is but inches away though "Kawazu Kumite.."

Shurado then pulls out a sharp metal rod, and tries to both stab him, and decapitate him with the blade.

Naruto smirks as he catches both with his barehands. Then, with but a little more pressure, shatters both weapons like they were nothing.

* * *

Katsuya looks at Tsunade in shock "N-Naruto-kun just crushed both of those weapons like they were glass!"

The hokage looks down to the crater in shock "This kid.."

Hinata wakes up after being knocked unconscious by the explosion, she slowly sits up, rubbing her head "W-Where am I..?"

One of the Hyuuga clan members look at her in relief "Thank goodness you're alright Hinata-sama."  
She then blinks as she looks down in the crater "I-Is that Naruto-kun?"

Katsuya looks over at her "Hai, he is fighting Pein."

Hinata quickly begins to stand up "We have to help him..!"

Katsuya quickly shakes her head "No, Naruto doesnt want anyone interfering in the fight."

The black haired girl sighs, then looks back to Naruto "Be alright.."

Naruto then creates a rasengan in seconds, and plunges it into Shurado's chest. Causing the Pein to go flying, and land next to Tendo in shambles. His eyes then widen though as Preta appears behind him, and locks him in a hold.

He growls at the Pein "Let me go dammit!" He headbutts the Pein, then gets out of his grip. "Enough messing around."

He puts his hands together "Kage bunshin no jutsu.." A clone appears next to him, Naruto creates the rasengan like normal, then the clone begins adding wind chakra to it.

Tsunade's eyes widen "What the.. I told him to never use that technique!"

Naruto smirks at Preta "You're mine.." He then rushes at the Pein.

Tendo scoffs at this "Idiot.." Just then though, the Naruto disappears "Nani?"

"SURPRISE!"

Tendo looks to see Naruto on the other side of him, as he then throws the rasen shuriken. Tendo then growls "Useless!" He jumps into the air to avoid it, but then Naruto moves his hand upwards, and the technique follows the command.

Tsunade's jaw literally dropped "H..He can control it in mid air?"

Tendo's eyes widen at this "Shit..!" Just then though, Preta jumps into the technique, effectively absorbing all of the chakra from it.

Naruto growls at this "Shit.." Preta then lands on him, pinning him down "Again? Really!" he then looks over to see shurado getting back up "How..?"

He then notices the Jigokudo path standing next to him "He must be healing them.." he then looks up at Preta as he feels himself getting weaker "Dammit.. hes draining my chakra.."

_'Wait.. That's it!'_

He then closes his eyes, letting nature energy gather to him. After a minute, he opens his eyes to see that Preta had become a frog statue.

Naruto then gets up, pushing the frog statue off of him, he then throws it into the air. And with a roundhouse kick, effectively destroys the statue.

The blonde then looks back to the other peins "Hate to say it, but you cant bring that one back."

Tendo chuckles "Now, why is that?"

Just then he looks over with his eyes widened to see a shadow clone of Naruto had driven a rasengan right through the Jigokudo Pein.

The clone gives a rather sinister look at Tendo "Because I just killed your healing buddy.."

The leader of the Pein's growls at Naruto in annoyance. Just then the clone disappears, Naruto's eyes widen as he sees that sennin mode is fading "Shit.." he looks at Fukasaku "Grab the scroll, I need to get my clone back."

Fukasaku nods as he takes the scroll off of Naruto's back "Still sucks that we cant help you hold Sennin mode.. But, that's the price of holding the kyuubi." He then does hand signs "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" he throws his hand down, bringing the clone back as Naruto dispells the clone, reobtaining Sennin mode.

Naruto's eyes widen as he sees Shurado coming back at him. He then smirks "Too easy.."

He jumps out of the way of Shurado's blades, then creates a rasengan in hand, and pumps more power into it "Oodama Rasengan!" He drives the large rasengan into Shurado's chest. Utterly destroying it.

Tendo chuckles at this "Very impressive.. No one has been able to destroy one, let alone 3 peins before.."

The orange haired Pein puts a hand on his hip "But.."

Just then, Chikushodo lands next to Tendo with an eagle summon and once again, the dog summon. "I believe your friends have failed."

Naruto looks to see all three of the large frogs unconscious from the beating. He then looks back at them "Well then.. time to kill the summons."

The eagle screeches as it rushes at Naruto, who just pulls his fist back, and drives it into the summon's beak, shattering the beak. He then does hand signs "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" He breathes the large flamethrower onto the bird, effectively killing it, then it desummons.

He then looks up at the large dog, who was no longer one, it was now three large dogs "So, it splits when it gets hurt."

Tendo chuckles "Quite perceptive.."

Naruto sighs as he cracks his neck "Guess I gotta kill the girl Pein then.." He rushes at her, and just before he could reach her.

"Almighty push!"

His eyes widen as he gets sent flying in the opposite direction from Tendo "Not so fast, boy.."

Naruto smirks "Oh, but I am fast.."

Tendo looks over to see a clone rushing from behind with a rasen shuriken, he hits the Chikushodo path, tearing the Pein apart.

The remaining Pein looks at Naruto "Well then.. I guess it's just you, and me."

The blonde haired Jinchuuriki cracks his knuckles "Like it was meant to be."

* * *

Kakashi sighs as he sits around a fire with Rin by his side, clutching his hand, and Minato across from him. He then looks at his old sensei "Naruto didnt turn out the way you were hoping.."

The fourth hokage raises an eyebrow to this "How so?"

The masked ninja looks down "For his entire life, instead of being treated as a hero, for protecting everyone from the Kyuubi.. He was treated as a monster, as if he were the Kyuubi himself.. He was abused, nearly starved several times over, fended for himself.. He lived a life worse than hell."

Minato could only stare in shock "I... I cant believe this.."

Kakashi looks to the side "Yeah.. When he was 13, he left with Jiraiya to train and grow stronger.. Though, he was attacked by a group by the name of Akatsuki.. Who wanted the Kyuubi in him.. He was presumed dead, as Jiraiya couldnt find his body."

The blonde haired man looked at Kakashi "What?"

The gray haired jounin shook his head "He survived.. But.. He changed.. He was cold, cruel, belittled everyone, and only focused on becoming strong. He still cared about others, but only those who he felt didnt treat him poorly when he was younger.. He was a lot like me before Obito died.."

Minato looked down, biting his lower lip, in total guilt.

Kakashi then smiles "But.. Luckily there was someone there to help him get past it all. His teammate Haruno Sakura."

Rin looked at Kakashi "How did she help him?"

He looked up to the empty black void "She strived to be there for him, and now, she's fallen in love with the boy. Although, because they're both stubborn idiots, they havent told how they felt about eachother."

Rin smiles at this "I see.. You mean like how I had always liked you, but I didnt say anything?"

Kakashi looked down "Kind of.. He's definitely become stronger thanks to her.. And I know he can beat his new enemy.."

* * *

They both stare at eachother for a few moments, before Naruto then rushes at Pein at high speeds, who puts his hand out "Almighty push!"

Naruto jumps out of the way and runs at Pein again, he gets to the akatsuki member, and punches him square in the face, sending him back a few feet.

Katsuya then starts speaking to the boy "Naruto-kun! When Pein uses that level of Almighty push, it has a 5 second recharge time, becareful!"

Naruto nods "Alright.." He then creates 3 clones, he splits off with one, and the other 2 keep charging at Pein.

He then growls "Almighty push!" He destroys the two clones, but his eyes then widen as he sees the real Naruto, charging at him with a rasengan.

_'Let me make it!'_

Unfortunately as he is but inches away though "Almighty push!" He sends Naruto flying back.

Naruto wasnt done though, he then creates a Rasen shuriken "Eat this!"

He throws the technique at Pein, who's eyes then widen "Shit.. I dont have enough time for a recharge..!"

The Pein then jumps out of the way, but his eyes widen even more when he sees the technique follow him, he then growls "Almighty push!" he shoots the technique away.

However, he then gets a punch to the face, an elbow to the gut, and finally, a kick to the spine by Naruto. He slowly gets up, then begins to cackle.

Naruto's eyes widen "What's so funny!"

Pein gives him a sneer "You're almost out of time. I can see you running low on chakra."

The blonde's eyes widen, he began to notice it "Dammit.."

Pein then begins to chuckle "You havent learned true Pain.. Not yet, atleast."

Naruto then looks back at Fukasaku "QUICK! RESUMMON MY CLONE!"

The old frog nods "A-Alright!"

The orange haired akatsuki leader sighs "Not so fast.." He looks over at Fukasaku "Banshō Ten'in(Universal pull)" He pulls Fukasaku toward him, he then takes a metal rod out of his cloak, and stabs the old frog.

Naruto's eyes widen greatly "FUKASAKU-SAN!"

The old frog looks at Naruto "G...Get him.. Naruto.." He then slumps over, dieing from blood loss, and shock.

Naruto growls as he runs at Pein, and kicks him in the face, knocking him back, and dropping Fukasaku.

Shima rushes to Fukasaku's body "No..!" She begins mourning over the loss of her husband.

Naruto's eyebrows crease upwards at this sight, he then looks back at Pein "I will kill you.."

Tendo sighs "Now how will you do that? Your time is up, boy."

Naruto's eyes widen as he feels the Nature energy leave him, and sennin form dissipate "N-No! Not now!"

Pein then throws his hand out "Banshō Ten'in!" He pulls Naruto towards him. Then, punches him in the face, the gut, then grabs him by the shirt collar "This is only the start of your pain, whelp!"

He then throws Naruto into the air "Almighty push!" he throws Naruto into the wall of the crater. Before he can recover though, he stabs him with metal rods in his sides, his stomach, his hands, and his legs.

As each metal rod stabs him, he screams in pain.

"AHH!"

"NNGH!"

"OH GOD!"

Tsunade turns her head as she bites her lip, seeing the boy suffer in total pain was something she couldnt bear to watch.

Sakura watched as tears began to run down her eyes, she was literally shaking.

_'W..Why cant I move..'_

_'__**It's cause you're scared, girl..**__'_

Naruto growled as he looked at Pein "Y..You got me.. Now what!"

Pein just looked at him "You dont know true pain.. Not yet."

"NARUTO-KUN!"

Said boy's eyes widen greatly as he sees Hinata land infront of him.

_'No.. NO NO NO! TOO MUCH OF THAT DREAM HAS COME TRUE!'_

He growls "Hinata, get out of here! If I cant beat Pein, what makes you think you could win? RUN!"

"I dont care!"

His eyes widen at this "W..What..?"

_'oh no..'_

She looks back at him "I dont care if the odds are stacked against me.. If it means protecting you.. I wont stand down.."

She then leans toward him "T..That's because.."

His eyes widen greatly as she kisses him softly, and innocently. She then leans back "I love you.. Naruto-kun.."

His jaw only hangs open, he's speechless. "N..No.."

She then smiles at him, then runs towards Pein. "NOOO!"

She attempts to hit him with her gentle fist, he only avoids it. She constantly tries to hit him, only for him to avoid the attacks.

Pein just sighs at these weak and predictable attacks "Meaningless.. Banshō Ten'in" He pulls Hinata toward her, then grabs her by the shirt. He lifts her up "Almighty push." He sends Hinata high into the air.

Naruto looks up, his eyes completely widened. Pein then jumps up, and kicks her hard in the gut. "Almighty push."

Naruto could only scream "HINATAAA!" She goes head first into the ground, a large crashing sound could be heard.

As the dust clears, all that could be seen was Hinata's limp body, and blood everywhere.

The beaten and bloody blonde clenched his teeth as his eyes turned red "You bastard.. YOU DIDNT HAVE TO KILL HER!"

Pein looks over at the jinchuuriki "It brought pain to you.. So yes, I did."

As if things couldnt get any worst, Sakura touches down infront of Naruto. His eyes could only widen again "S..Sakura-chan? Not you too! You have to get out of here!"

She looks back at him, her eyes red from tears. This made his eyebrows crease upwards slightly "Please..."

The pink haired girl could only give a half hearted smile "If Hinata could try to protect you, Naruto.. Then so can I.."

She looks back at Pein, and pumps chakra into her fists "If you dare.. to lay another finger on him.."

Red chakra explodes around her as fangs grow on her "**I WILL KILL YOU!**"

Pein raises an eyebrow to this "Oh? So, you carry some of the Kyuubi in you as well.. Not much, though." he then takes a stance "Let's see how well you do.."

Sakura rushes at Pein, but before he could use almighty push, she vanishes, out matching his speed "Nani?"

Sakura appears behind the Akatsuki leader, and knees him in the spine. She then sweep kicks his hip, sending him flying.

Naruto could only watch in surprise, to think that Sakura was able to get near Pein, let alone hit the guy.

Pein growled "You bit-?" He then gets punched in the face by her, and goes flying across the crater.

Sakura began to take deep breathes as the kyuubi chakra vanished, she then rushed over to Naruto "I'll get these things out.."

The blonde stared in shock "That was.. Amazing!"

She smiled slightly at him "You think so?"

His eyes widen "S..Sakura-chan.."

The pink haired girl raises an eyebrow "What?"

"ALMIGHTY PUSH!"

Her eyes widen as she feels herself move towards Naruto, and felt something cold pierce her stomach "ACK..!"

Tsunade's eyes went completely white as she saw the sight before her "No..!"

Naruto blinked as he saw Sakura only inches away from his face, but he saw blood slowly leak from her mouth "No.." he looked down to see she had been stabbed by the metal rod that was in him.

She looked down, blinking slightly "Did.. Did I get stabbed...?"

Naruto gulped as he looked at her "S..Sakura.."

Sakura then looks at him "I cant feel it... Am I going into shock?.."

The blonde tried as hard as he could to put on a smile "S-Stay with me, Sakura-chan, it'll be okay..!"

She laughed slightly, then coughed up some blood "You know I hate it when you lie to me, baka.."

He tried his hardest not to cry "I mean it, Sakura-chan..! I..It'll be okay..!"

She then sighed as she looked at him "N..No.. It wont.. But.. If this is.. *cough* the last time I'm gonna be able to say it..."

Naruto's smile went away "Please.. Dont say that Sakura-chan.. I cant lose you..!"

She smiled again "I...I'm glad you.. said that.." She coughed even more, her voice getting even softer "What... What I wanted... To say..."

Naruto could see her fading, his self healing was keeping her alive.. But she didnt have that "N..No please..!"

She looked at him, her eyes faded "i...I...lo.." her eyes closed as her head fell against his, her forehead pressed onto his, and her body slumped.

Naruto's eyes stayed widened as the tears began to flow from his eyes "N..No.."

He held her as the tears rushed from his eyes "No...!"

"SAKURAAA!"

* * *

To be continued...


	18. Chapter 18 The truth hurts a lot

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto: Shippuuden, it is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning: Very corny moments for Kakashi and Rin, if you want to skip those parts, I wouldnt blame you lol.**

* * *

Rain began pouring upon the ruins of Konoha. Tsunade watched in horror as the blonde haired boy slowly pushed himself off of the metal rods, and hits the ground.

She bit her lower lip, as tears ran down her face "Naruto... Sakura..."

In the crater, Naruto looks down at the limp body of the girl he loved.

"..Sakura.." He held her close as he wept more, mourning her death.

Pein folded his arms "Do you hate me? As much as you should.. She was but a mere stepping stone, to showing you true pain, and accomplishing my plans."

Naruto's eyes widen as he hears this "..Stepping stone..?"

The orange haired man smirks "Of course.. Why else would I have killed her, I saw how close she was to you, so I did what needed to be done."

The blonde growls "You.. **Bastard..**"

Pein looks at him "Hm?"

Chakra begins to build around the blonde "Don't talk about her like that..." He looks at Pein with his red glowing eyes as his whiskers thicken. He puts Sakura down gently.

The orange haired man scoffs "Please, it doesnt matter what you do, you have no hope of beating me- what?" Naruto instantly vanishes.

Pein looks around "Where did he.." he looks behind him to see Naruto standing there, now one tail form, closer to Pein than before.

Said man growls "Dont toy with me, boy! Almighty push!" he tries to hit Naruto, who only vanishes again. His eyes widen at this "Dammit.. His speed has shot through the roo- AUGH!" He gets hit in the back by a large red tail.

He turns around to see Naruto now in two tail mode, now even closer. This only infuriates Pein "ENOUGH OF YOUR GAMES!" He puts his hand out "Banshō Ten'in!" Before the technique can hit Naruto though, he disappears again.

This time though, Pein is beginning to shake slightly, getting nervous now that Naruto was able to outrun his techniques. "AUGH!" This time, he gets knocked off of his feet by one tail, then hit in the gut by another.

He growls as he recovers "You son of a bitch!" he looks to see Naruto only a few feet away from him, now three tails, then vanishes again.

Pein looks around, trying to see him before Naruto can reach him, he feels something hitting the back of his neck, as he's turning around he gets grabbed by two black and red claws, forcing him to face the large four tail mode Naruto, his face being consumed by the chakra, his pure white eyes piercing Peins soul.

"**YOU DO NOT KNOW TRUE PAIN!**"

He throws Pein into the air, and sends his tails at him, Pein recovers in the air, and deflects all of Naruto's tails with his own attacks "You arent strong enough to best me!"

The four tail Naruto shakes, as more tails appear.

_'I dont care anymore.. Kill him..'_

_'__**With pleasure..**__'_

Pein's eyes widen as a sixth tail appears, along with bones forming around the beast, acting as an armor. He rushes at the boy and punches him in the gut "You will be mine to wield, monster!"

Naruto only howls as he grabs Pein with his tails, and throws him into the cliff side. He then rushes at him and elbows the orange haired man in the gut.

"Almighty push!" He knocks Naruto away, who then sends his tails into the ground, causing several pieces of earth to get pushed up into the air and be held up by roots.

Peins eyes widen as he sees the peices of earth rise up around him, then looks to see Naruto right in his face, proceeding to punch him, and sending him through one of the large platforms.

When he recovers he only growls "Fine then! Have a little water to cool you down!" He slams his hand onto the ground "Almighty push!" He sends a large wave of energy into the ground, causing it to collapse around him, and water to rush out of the ground.

The large body of water comes right at the fox boy, who only dives right into it.

_'Kill him!'_

Pein looks around, not seeing the boy anywhere. Then chuckles "Looks like he drowned.. A sha-" He then sees water rush around him as Naruto jumps out and wraps his tail around Peins torso.

"Nani!" Pein then gets pulled to Naruto, who proceeds to punch him repeatedly. Naruto then begins to charge up a large orb of pure chakra for a blast powerful enough to kill the Akatsuki leader. Before he can fire it off though, Pein manages to get his arms out "Almighty push!"

He knocks Naruto off, then punches the boy in the gut, then kicks him away, causing a large explosion to occur not far from him. Then uses his power to raise the water as a dome to protect himself. "Fuck.. He's relentless.." Just then, two large claws break through the water, and crash down on Pein.

"AUGH!" He then jumps out of the water dome and begins to retreat, with a still transforming Naruto behind him, who's moving so fast he's carrying the water with him.

Pein rushes into a cave, then jumps out and into the forest on the other side. Taking deep breathes, he quickly begins thinking strategies.

_'I have to hold the jinchuuriki down.. If he reaches the 9th tail before I can subdue him, it'll lead to a lot of trouble now that the other Peins are destroyed..'_

He then clasps his hands together "Haaa..." He then creates a small black orb in his hand, then sends it into the sky. Just then though, he sees a small laser shooting right at him. He dodges at the last second then extends his hand as Naruto shows up

"YOU'RE MINE NOW, MONSTER! CHIBAKU TENSEI!"

* * *

Kakashi looks down at the fire, then looks at his sensei "You're going soon.. Right?"

Minato nods slightly "Yes.. I can feel that Naruto is close to breaking the seal.. The kyuubi cannot escape." He then gets up "I must go and.. emotionally prepare myself." He walks into the darkness, leaving Kakashi and Rin alone.

Kakashi looks at Rin, who's just giving him a look of concern "What's wrong, Kakashi-kun?"

Kakashi sighs lowly "I know you said you had forgiven me.. But I still dont understand.."

Rin blinked at him "Kakash-"

The gray haired ninja stood up "Rin! I killed you! How could you forgive me for doing that!"

Rin looked up at him "I forgave you, because I knew how hard it was for you to do it.. You didnt do it because you wanted to, you did it because you knew that I would've suffered a worst fate if they had captured me."

Tears began to run down Kakashi's cheeks "If I was stronger at that time, I wouldnt have even needed to make that decision!"

He looked to the side "I promised Obito I would protect you with my life.. But because of my weakness, I had to kill you to keep you away from the enemy!"

Rin hugged the gray haired man again "Stop blaming yourself..!"

His eyes widened as he heared her cry as she hugged him, he looked down to see her looking up at him, tears running down her cheeks. "You need to stop blaming yourself everytime a mistake is made..!"

Her hug gets even tighter "I always had a crush on you.. But do you know what made me fall in love with you? It was because learned to care about us! Obito's death changed you, you took less risks, you looked out for others, and you kept yourself together even when the situation was at its worst! Why do you think you got into the ANBU!"

She closed her eyes as she began to shout more "So even if you make mistakes, dont ever think I could hate you for them!"

Kakashi stared at her in shock, then closed his eyes "...Rin.."

Rin looked up at him in slight confusion, but her eyes widened slightly as he returned her hug "..Thank you."

* * *

Naruto looked up as the earth shattered around him, and began to gather into the large orb in the sky.

Pein kept his hand out as it twitched slightly "You cannot run! This technique is made to hold Jinchuuriki!"

The jinchuuriki boy roared as he jumped out of the way of debris, and charged right at Pein.

As he was but inches away though, he begins to get sucked up by the giant orb. The moment he hits the surface he gets crushed by giant rocks.

Pein takes some deep breathes as the orb stops growing "Ha... Haha.. I did it.. I stopped him.."

*crack*

Pein looks up at the large orb "Hmm?"

*craack*

His eyes widen as a part of it begins to develop large cracks, then it bursts open, showing the now developing kyuubi in his 8 tail form "Shit..!"

The kyuubi only howls as its 8 tails flow. He then begins shooting down large chakra beams at Pein.

"Now that's enough, dont you think?"

Naruto's eyes widen as he's standing infront of the gate, with the yellow flash himself standing next to him. The fourth hokage Namikaze Minato. "Y-You..!"

Kyuubi's eyes widen as he growls "Minato! Its been so fuckin long! Having fun in the afterlife?"

Minato sighs as he avoids a claw swipe from the large fox "Hm.. You're bigger than I expected."

Naruto raises an eyebrow to this "..What?"

Minato chuckles slightly "Wow, and a deep voice too, man.." Just then he gets a punch to the face, sending him flying across the room. He looks at the boy with no surprise on his face.

Naruto growls as tears begin to run down his cheeks "Since you're already dead.. I'm just gonna beat the living shit out of you for what you put me through.."

The yellow flash sighed slightly, then Naruto runs at him at high speeds, surprising the former hokage greatly. He manages to just barely avoid Naruto's attack, and proceeds to avoid every attack following.

Naruto only gets annoyed by this "STAND STILL YOU ASSHOLE!" He manages to get a hit to his gut, then kicks him in the back.

Minato then jumps back, keeping his distance, causing the younger blonde to get confused "W-Why arent you fighting back! Dont you hate me? Isnt that why you put the Kyuubi in me!"

The fourth hokages eyes widen greatly as he looks down, anguish filling his face "I... I could never hate you.."

"Son.."

* * *

Kakashi looks at Rin, staring off into the black void. He then looks down "Look.. Rin.."

She looks over at him, an eyebrow raises "What?"

He then sighs "I.. I had known for awhile when we were both alive that you liked me.. It took a bit to figure out.. But I managed to."

Rin blinks as she looks to the side "I..I see."

Kakashi then leans back as he looked up "And I'm not gonna lie.. There were many times where I wanted to say the same to you. To start a life, and finally move on from everything that had happened.. My father dieing.. Obito dieing."

Rin was speechless to say the least, she then heard him sigh again "But.. Another part of me didnt want to, not because of you.. But because of what could've happened.. and what did happen.."

She looked down "Oh.. You couldnt bear the thought of someone you truly care about dieing."

Kakashi looked down "The problem is that I did have to bear it.."

Rin's eyes widened greatly "W-What?"

The gray haired ninja only sighed "I did like you.. A lot... Then, not only did I have to watch you die.. I was the one who killed you.. It tore me apart for the longest time."

Rin then hugged him "Im guessing you dont anymore though..?"

Kakashi looked at her "Rin.. I still care about you a lot.. But.. I had to move on with my feelings, otherwise I wouldnt have been able to recover from your death."

The brown haired girl looked to the side "..Makes sense."

After a long while of silence Kakashi then laughed slightly "Now I'm dead before I can like anyone else.."

Rin shakes her head "You're.. A lot different then you were the last time I saw you."

Kakashi looks at her "Oh really..?"

She smiles slightly "You're a lot happier, kinder, and more patient than you used to be."

The gray haired ninja rubs the back of his head "You think so?"

Rin nods at him "I know so."

* * *

Naruto's eyes widen greatly "W-What did you say..?"

Minato looks at the blonde haired boy "I'm your Father."

The room went silent, Naruto stared at him in total disbelief, but that soon went away as he connected the dots in his head.

The tears in Naruto's eyes went down at a faster rate "...T..."

The former hokage looks at him in confusion "Hm..?"

Naruto grabbed him by the shirt collar "T-Then why did you do this to me! YOUR OWN SON! I lived a life of misery because of you!"

Minato looked at his son in pure guilt "I.." He sighs at this "I never meant for that to happen.. When I sealed the Kyuubi into you, I wanted everyone to see you for what you are.. A hero, for having the Kyuubi in you."

The fourth hokage then gave him a sad smile "Also.. Do you think I would really want to have my son live a life of pain and misery..?"

He looked down "I wish your Mother was here.. So we could have a real reunion.. But unfortunately my time grows short."

Naruto's eyes widened "Wh..What..?"

Minato gave his son a hug, then walked over to the giant gate, looking up at the fox "I can see your manipulation has really dug deep into my son.."

The kyuubi growled "What're you talking about..."

The fourth hokage's eyes sharpened "Dont play games with me! I see more hate in his eyes than what I saw in Madara! The only thing thats keeping him from having the need to tear that seal right off your gates is the fact that he still has good in him!"

The giant fox sat there in silence, then began to chuckle "Yeah.. You're right, he's a bit of a softy.. And true, for the longest time, I was just using his suppressed hatred for Konoha as a well of energy, slowly making myself stronger."

The whisker baring ninja stared at the fox in shock "What.." He then began to growl "You were just using me..?"

The kyuubi stared down at the boy with cold eyes "Yes.. Then, I realized that you and I were not so different.."

The blonde haired boy's eyes widened at this "..How are we the same"

The fox bares a wide smirk "We both hate the Uchiha clan."

Naruto looked up at the fox "I never said I hated them! I only said I hated Sasuke!"

The kyuubi chuckles "He's the last remaining Uchiha next to Madara.. You hate him too, so by technicality you hate the entire clan."

Naruto then looked down "If you were just using me.."

The large orange fox blinked at this "Hmm?.."

The boy then looks up at him with blood red eyes "THEN WHY DID YOU HELP ME RESOLVE MY FEELINGS FOR SAKURA!"

The Kyuubi at first chuckled, then laughed "Isnt it obvious? Remember those recurring dreams that you've been having for months?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow "What do you.."

The large fox cackled at the confused boy "It was premonition for what was going to happen! Pein was always going to attack Konoha! I only made it so that you would wake up before you saw the part where Sakura got killed.."

Naruto's eyes shrunk in shock of this, The kyuubi only continued "So, I helped you to learn to trust her again... To love her again.. So that when you saw her death, it would be so painful, I would be released in no time."

Naruto looked down, falling to his knees as tears ran down his eyes. The one person he trusted for years.. Had been controlling him like a puppet from the very start.

Minato went down on one knee as he put his hand on his son's back "Naruto..."

"Just redo the seal.."

Minato blinked at this "Huh..?"

Naruto looked up, face soaked with tears as his eyes were red from the Kyuubi's power "I dont care if I only get a fraction of the Kyuubi's power.. Restore the seal so I never have to deal with this fucker again.."

Minato sighed as he got up "Of course.. That was my original plan to begin with, Son." he stood up and put his hand out, chakra pumped into the seal, restoring it to as it was 16 years ago.

The fourth hokage then began to disappear "Sayonara, Naruto."

Naruto closed his eyes as he slowly walked out of the room, hearing the fox's chuckle echo in his mind as he left.

"Time to kill an orange haired bastard.."

* * *

FINALLY! Holy fuck I took way to long with this chapter in comparison to the last one.

Also, sorry if the Kakashi bits seem REALLY corny, its just to create closure between him and Rin before I bring the fucker back to life.

Anyways, next chapter: the finale of the Pein saga.


	19. Chapter 19 The end of a struggle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto: Shippuuden, it is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Pein's eyes widened slightly to see that the fox had disappeared in a puff of smoke "Hm.. Must've finally reverted.. Good, now I can bring him back and- WHAT!"

He sees the orb crumbling as Naruto stands on the bottom of it, now in sennin mode from standing in one place. Pein smirks "Good, you wont be as much of a problem now!" He sticks his hand out, getting ready to use Banshō Ten'in on him.

Just before he can though, Naruto pumps as much chakra into his feet as he can, then jumps up, launching at Pein at insanely fast speeds, shocking the Akatsuki leader.

Naruto then does a spin flip, kicking Pein in the face, knocking him back a good 10 feet.

Just before Pein can recover, Naruto runs up behind him, and grabs his arms, then plants his foot on Pein's spine. He then pulls his arms back painfully "I want you to **Suffer**.."

Pein clenches his teeth in utter agony "Grr..Nggraahh..!" He screams out in pain as he feels his arms being torn out of their sockets. He then looks back "ALMIGHTY PUSH!"

He sends Naruto flying, who quickly recovers and puts his hands together "Kage bunshin no jutsu." 10 Naruto's then appear, all creating rasengans, and begin to rush at Pein.

The orange haired man manages to avoid all but two, getting the top part of his cloak torn apart, along with one of his arms "SHIT!" He looks at the clone, and knees him in the head, causing him to disappear.

Naruto cracks his neck "Hn.." He runs at Pein and kicks him in the side, sending him in a spiral.

He then throws his foot down, hitting Pein right in the head, knocking him into the ground "That was for Hinata.."

He then picks up Pein by the neck, an Oodama Rasengan in hand "This is for Sakura... Kutabare! (Go to hell)" He drives the rasengan into Pein's stomach.

Pein's eyes widen as he feels the rasengan tearing him apart "Nngh.. AUGHHH!" He goes flying back, then hits a large rock, dieing on impact.

Naruto takes a few breathes as he walks over, staring down at the body "..."

* * *

In Konoha, Shikamaru and Tsunade along with a medic squad make their way down to the crater, collecting Hinata and Sakura's bodies. Shikamaru sighs lowly "If only things had been different.."

Tsunade nods at this, her eyes feeling heavy "Yeah.."

Just then Katsuya picks her head up "O-Oh! I'm getting connection with the part of me thats with Naruto!"

The hokage looks at the slug "What's going on!"

The slug looks at her master "Naruto is no longer in his Kyuubi form, something reversed it, and.. He has defeated the final Pein!"

Tsunade's eyes widen greatly, as she hears cries of joy coming from all over Konoha. "He.. He did it..?"

Shikamaru felt a smirk coming by "Heh.. Should've known that baka would be able to beat him."

Tsunade then walked over to her fallen apprentice "Your sacrifice wasnt in vain, Sakura.. Naruto did it.. He stopped Pein..."

Just then Tsunade then collapses, Shikamaru's eyes widen greatly "T-Tsunade-sama!"

Ino hears whats going on from Katsuya and makes her way to the center "S-Shikamaru! What happened!"

The boy looked over at Ino, then sighed "Tsunade-sama has.. Fallen into a coma.."

The blonde haired girl's eyes widen greatly "N-No..! How..?"

Shikamaru sighs lowly "Apparently.. She was channeling chakra through Katsuya to every person the slug is with in Konoha, healing people and keeping them in contact with the primary Katsuya.. She used to much chakra to the point where her body couldnt take anymore.. Now.. She's in this coma."

Ino looks down, staring at Tsunade in disbelief, then looks over at the medic teams "Get Tsunade to a medic tent NOW!"

She then looks down, biting her lip "And.. Prepare to bury the fallen."

* * *

Back with Naruto, he stares at the metal rods in Pein's face. "There must be a reason for these.. All the Pein's were wearing them.." He pulls out some of the metal rods, and holds one in his hand.

He closes his eyes, then his eyes widen when he feels the presence of someone "That's it..! These Peins werent even alive when I was fighting them..! They're just vessels.."

He closes his eyes again "Time to find out where you are.." He closes his eyes, trying to find where the location of this man is.

He then looks over, seeing a large tree in the distance, from there it seemed like a normal tree.. But he knew better. "Got you."

He enters Sennin mode again from sitting still long enough, and runs at high speeds towards the tree.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another place entirely, Sakura awoke to a completely white area "W-What the.."

"Hey there, welcome to the dead people club."

Sakura's eyes widen as she looks over to see a young woman with long red hair, and where a long dark blue skirt with a tan shirt. "H..Huh..?"

She then quickly gets up "What do you mean 'Dead'!"

The red haired woman blinked at this "You're dead, how else can I describe it... You kicked the bucket, you got fucked, you took a ride with the grim reaper, you hit the hay."

Sakura sighed lowly at this "only the first one was right.." She then blinked "Wait.. If we're both dead, then why're we the only ones here?"

The red haired woman sighs "Its cause we havent passed on yet, mainly cause theres something thats keeping us here."

The pink haired kunoichi looks down "Keeping us here..." She looks at the woman "Who are you..?"

The red hair woman blinks "Me?" She then flashes a fox like grin, which makes Sakura's eyes widen greatly, she had a pretty good guess.

"Well, my name is Uzumaki Kushina!"

* * *

Naruto reached the giant tree, and now that he was close to it, he could tell immediately that it was fake.. As it was made of paper.

He looked around for a way to get in "Hmm.. No good, they sealed themselves in.." his eyes widen slightly as an entrance begins to open to him.

On the otherside is a blue haired girl in Akatsuki gear, she just gives him a cold stare "Come in.."

Naruto notices the glare and shrugs it off as he walks in, he looks up at the man strapped into some sort of device. He growls slightly as his eyes flash red, then back to blue.

The man looks at Naruto "It's an honor to see the one who defeated all of my Peins in person."

Naruto folds his arms "Who are you.."

The unhealthy looking man gives him a weak smirk "My name is.. Nagato."

The blonde stares at Nagato in total silence for what felt like a lifetime, trying to get a good reading on him, but all he saw, was emptiness and sorrow.

Naruto glares at the man "..I dont get you..."

Nagato raises an eyebrow "Hmm?"

The blonde bares his teeth "First you kill Jiraiya, then you try to wipe out an entire village.. You say you want peace! But all I see is a weak little ingrate who is using excuses to justify for his actions.."

Nagato laughs slightly "Call me what you wish.. But I do want peace."

Naruto whips his hand extremely "Then why did you kill Jiraiya! WHY DID YOU KILL SAKURA!"

Konan's eyes widen greatly, she hadnt known about Sakura's death.

Nagato sighs at the boy's reactions "In order for people to understand peace, they must understand how it feels if you let war consume the world.."

He looks down at Naruto, a lifetime of war filled in his eyes "Pain.. Loss.. Once everyone learns that feeling, they wont want to ever feel it again, hence why I did what I did."

Naruto looks down "You look like someone who's had a hard life as well.."

The unhealthy man looks to the side "Yes.. A life filled with war.. My parents died during it.. Jiraiya taught me, along with Konan here.. and.. A fallen friend, who also died in war."

Naruto laughed slightly "I see.. So you were trained by Jiraiya too.."

He then looks up at Nagato "My life.. While it wasnt filled with war.. It sure as hell felt like it.. I lived a life where everyone feared, hated, and resented me.. Not because of anything I had done.. It's because I was alive."

The two Akatsuki members look at him in shock "What?"

Naruto chuckled "You think you had it rough? People tried to kill me on a daily basis, some got pretty fucking close.."

He looked at Nagato, a shadow hanging over his eyes "The hokage said I had ninja protection, but they didnt give a fuck, they watched as people would hurt me.. Everyone I ever knew turned their back on me."

He clenched a fist as he trembled slightly in anger "Even now.. People betray my trust.."

His eyes were burning red, but his whiskers hadnt thickened "You may have lived a life of war.. But atleast you had eachother.. I had no one. And do you see me killing others to prove a point?"

Naruto sighed as he let it all set in for them, he then turned his back "Your hearts might be in the right place.. But in the end all you're doing is making people fear you."

Nagato's eyes widened by all of this "T..Then what do you suggest?"

Naruto sighed, then looked at him "Let me do it."

Konan then stepped up "W-what're you saying? You cant possibly expect us to believe that you can take up this huge resp-"

Nagato put his hand up weakly "Konan.. Let him explain himself."

The blonde looks at the two of them "First.. I wont go to violence unless they attack first, the only thing I would do in that case would be to either spare the leader.. Or kill him if he's corrupt."

He then folds his arms "Otherwise.. I'll share the story of my life.. Tell them that war and destruction isnt the answer.. You might think that this is a terrible idea.. But believe me, I have a way with words."

The last part made Nagato laugh lightly "I.. I see.." he then looks down "Jiraiya-sensei trained you well.. You treat him as though he were your family.."

The older man felt himself growing weaker "This body is dying.."

Konan's eyes widened "N-Nagato..!"

He smiled at her "Dont worry Konan.."

He then looked at Naruto "I.. You are right, Naruto.. I'm sorry.. For everything.."

He laughed slightly as he felt tears run down his eyes "I had completely forgotten everything Jiraiya-sensei taught me until now.."

Naruto's eyes widened "Nagato.."

Nagato's eyes then sharpened slightly "I will accept your offer.. Uzumaki Naruto. Please, make this world a better place.."

The blonde haired ninja smiled at him "I will.. I promise."

The dying man then put his hand out "Now.. I leave two parting gifts to you.. The first.." He felt himself growl in pain as he glowed blue for a minute, then stopped.

"Your friends will be waiting for you.."

* * *

Sakura put her hand over her mouth, shocked beyond belief to see the Mother of the guy she was crazy about. "Y..You're an Uzumaki?"

Kushina raised an eyebrow "Hm? Yeah, why you never seen one before?"

Sakura shook her head "N-No thats not it! I-Its just.. I think I know your son."

The red haired woman's eyes shrink at this as she grabs Sakura by the shoulders "Is his name Naruto?"

Sakura nodded to this "H-Hai, I'm his teammate.. Or atleast I wa- WHA?" She gets completely engulfed by a huge hug from the older woman.

Kushina cries out in joy "My little boy is alright! I knew he had to be!" She then looked at Sakura as she let her go "What's he look like? Did he grow up to be a strong ninja like his father?"

The pink haired girl blinks at this then looks to the side "W-Well.. He looks.. Strong, caring, very tall.. Longish spikey blonde hair.." Sakura then began to ponder "A lot like the fourth hokage actually.."

Her eyes widen at this "Oh dont tell me.."

Kushina laughed a little as she rubbed the back of the head "Ahaha.. You got it?"

Sakura's eyes widen "YOU'RE TELLING ME THE GUY I REALLY LIKE IS THE SON OF NAMIKAZE MINATO?" Just at that moment she realized what she had said, as her eyes go completely white, and her face burns a dark red.

The red haired woman smirks "Ohh, I see how it is, you like my little Naruto."

Sakura hangs her head in total embarrassment. She then hears the older woman squeal slightly "Oh, I knew my son would find someone."

Sakura then looked to the side "W-We're not really.. Together.."

The red head looks at her in surprise "Oh?"

The pink haired girl then hugs herself in slight guilt "He doesnt even know how I feel about him.."

Kushina puts her finger to her chin, as if seeing through the situation "I'm assuming there is more to it than just being shy."

Sakura nodded slowly "Hai.." Just then, two chairs appear next to them, they both take a seat.

Kushina looks right at her "You can tell me, after all I am his Mother."

The pink haired girl nods slightly "Well.. From the time I knew him.. Until we were around 13.. I treated him lower than dirt.."

Kushina raised an eyebrow to this, she was surprised, but she stayed silent so Sakura could explain herself.

Said girl continues "I was like this because.. Well, of two things.. One, I was always told he was bad news by my parents.. Not knowing that the reason they said this was because he was the Kyuubi jinchuuriki."

Kushina looks to the side "So people did treat him negatively because of this.."

Sakura nods slightly "Yeah.. But.. The other reason was because of this sickening crush that I had on a boy named Uchiha Sasuke."

Kushina blinks at this "Oh, I knew his mother. I'm guessing from the way you made it sound, he didnt grow up the way his parents had intended."

The pink haired girl nodded slowly "Hai.. His clan was wiped out by his older brother Itachi, so.. Unlike Naruto who grew up trying to see the positive in everything.. Sasuke was always filled with anger and hate."

Sakura then looked up "I didnt think much of Naruto at first.. I just thought that he was a prankster loving little kid who didnt have much talent in the ways of being a ninja."

Kushina sighed at this "Dear god he took after me more than his Father."

Sakura then cringed slightly "What made me hate him for awhile was... Something that he didnt cause."

She then shook her head "Basically, it was a few hours before we would meet our Jounin instructors. Naruto was giving Sasuke a stare down when, some idiot bumped him and the two ended up kissing." She could feel herself wanting to throw up.

Kushina facepalmed from this "Dear lord.. And because he essentially took Sasukes first kiss this angered you, and you felt he was getting in your way?"

Sakura then looked to the side "Basically.." She then looked down "I began to respect his growing strength over time.. But we never truly became friends.. Until after Sasuke left the village.. Saying that our ways were holding him back from being able to fulfill his revenge."

Kushina sighs once again "Things like that certainly corrupt.."

The pink haired girl then bit her lower lip "Then I did something I would regret for years.. Even now.. Naruto was getting ready to head out to find Sasuke.. And for the first time in my life, I begged him.. I begged him to bring Sasuke back to me.."

She could feel tears building. "Ever since.. He's believed I'm in love with Sasuke, and he's risked his life countless times to get him back."

Kushina looks down, then smiles "He really cares about you then, whether or not as a friend is hard to say."

Sakura rubs her eyes, trying to get rid of her tears "I dont care about Sasuke anymore.. And it's my fault that hes locked himself into this stupid promise.."

She then looks down "Not that it matters anymore.. I'm dead after all.."

Kushina hugs the girl "You're indeed strong, Sakura.. If I wanted my son to be with anyone, I would definitely pick you."

Sakura's eyes widened greatly, then tears began to run down her face "A... Arigatou."

Kushina blinks, then looks down at the girls chest "Hrm.."

Said girl covers her chest with her face turning red "W-What?"

The red haired woman looks back up at the girl "You know Tsunade, dont you."

Sakura blinks at this "Y-Yeah, shes the hokage, and shes my maste.. Wait how could you tell just from looking at my chest!"

Kushina shakes her head "I can tell if its her work from a mile away."

This made the young girl laugh slightly "Yeah.."

The red haired girl's eyes widened, then she smiled "Well, looks like it isnt your time yet."

Sakura looked at herself, seeing that she was glowing blue. "H-Huh?"

Kushina hugs her again "Make sure you win my son's heart, kay?"

The pink haired girl hugged the older woman back as she began to disappear.

"I will.."

* * *

Nagato was breathing heavily, he was dying at a quicker rate.

Konan's eyes only widened more "Please Nagato..! Dont go..!"

He looked at her with a weak smile "It.. It's okay, Konan.. I will live on in Naruto.."

Said boy's eyes widened at this "What..?"

Nagato looks over at Naruto "My.. second gift.. Is this.." He puts his arms out, and with a flash of light, Nagato's body is slumped over, lifeless.

"Good luck.. Naruto.."

Naruto rubbed his eyes, trying to un blur them from the sudden light. He blinked, then looked around "What.. What was the second thing?"

Konan looked at him in shock "Y... Your eyes.."

Naruto blinked at this "What about them?"

Konan took out a mirror and showed him "You.. Are the new wielder of the rinnengan."

Naruto's eyes widened beyond belief "W...WHAT?"

His eyes immediately went back to normal "Hmm.. Seems like I can activate and deactivate them at will.."

Naruto looked down at his hands, his vision was a bit blurry, trying to get used to this new power.

Konan put his arm around her shoulder "It'll take some time to get used to.."

She helped him out of the tree, then put him down once they got outside. She then sighed "I... I dont know why he was able to trust you so quickly.."

Naruto blinked at this as Konan looked to the side "Maybe it was because you had a hard life aswell.. Maybe it was because of the fact that you learned from Jiraiya-sensei as well.."

Her cold look softened slightly "Or, maybe it's because he can see that, despite your hate and anger like nature towards others.. You really do care.. And you seem to have a way to get under people's skin, the good way."

Naruto smiled slightly "Thanks.. I think."

Konan looked to the side "But I dont get it.. Why didnt you try to kill him out right when you got to us?"

Naruto sighed slightly as he turned around "I dont hurt others who're to weak to fight.. He may have had an extroardinary eye prowess, but his physical shape was so weak I could've snapped him like a twig.."

He then turns his head slightly to look at her "Besides.. I've learned that if I let my anger get the best of me, it fuels this asshole.." He then points to his stomach, more specifically the seal of the fox.

Konan nods slightly "I see.." She then creates a bouqet of flowers made of paper, then gives it to him "Here.. And.. Thank you for taking on Nagato's heavy burden.."

Naruto nodded toward her, holding the flowers in his hand "No problem.." With that, she turned to paper, and left.

Said boy, slowly stumbled through the woods, his chakra nearly on empty, he was fully exhausted.

Just before he could collapse though, he was caught in a piggy back position, by a certain mask wearing Jounin "Nice job.. Naruto."

His eyes widened slightly, before smiling "Thanks.. Kaka-sensei.."

Katsuya looked at him "It's good to see you're alright Kakashi-san."

Kakashi looked at the slug as he walked through the woods "Yeah.. To be honest I thought I was a goner."

Naruto looked at him, he wanted to say something, but he was to tired to make any words.

* * *

After a half hour of walking, Kakashi looked at the boy "You might want to get up, there's a surprise waiting for you."

Naruto blinked "..A surprise?"

Naruto got up off of Kakashi, but before he could stumble, Kakashi put Naruto's arm around his shoulder.

They got through the last clearing of trees and bushes to see all of Konoha waiting for him, cheering.

Naruto's eyes widened at this "What the.."

Kakashi looked at him "I know you hate most of the villagers.. But atleast they're doing the honor of cheering for their hero."

Naruto looked at Kakashi "It's fine that they cheer, I honestly dont care if they do or dont."

Naruto manages to stand up on his own as he makes way over to his friends, he saw everyone, except for two who had died for his sake.

His eyes then widen when he sees Hinata make her way through the crowd, and she smiles at him. He felt himself tear up slightly, but he didnt let it get further then that. He just smiled.

"Naruto..!"

His eyes widen even more, as he looks over to see Sakura making her way through the crowd. He was frozen solid "S..Sakura.."

She walks over "Y..You okay..?"

He nods slowly "H..Hai.."

She trembles slightly, then looks at him "H-How could you be so reckless!"

Just before she could hit him though, she's shocked beyond belief when he full on hugs her, as tight as he can. Tears are slowly running down his eyes.

Her eyes widen as she looks at him "N..Naruto.."

He doesnt let go "Thank god.. You're alright.."

Sakura felt her face going red as she looked to the side "O..Of course I'm alright.."

He smiled slightly as he let go of her, wiping the tears from his eyes. He heard the crowd chanting his name

"U-ZU-MAKI!  
U-ZU-MAKI!"

He then looked at the crowd, shouting loud enough for everyone to hear "Dont call me by that anymore!"

They all look at him in confusion.

Sakura raised an eyebrow to this "W-What do you mean?"

Naruto smirks, saying something that would shake the ninja world "Call me.."

"Naruto Namikaze!"

* * *

Pein saga is now complete!

FUCK YEAAAAH! Also.. FUCK YEAAH HE GOT THE RINNENGAN!

Okay, if it seems a little rushed, thats cause I lost power, so, what better to do when theres no power than write? (if that sounded weird.. I'm fucking tired lol)

But yeah.. Once again I'm pretty fucking tired.. So fuck if you want it here it is.

Now, the reason why Naruto was able to forgive Nagato so easily, was because he felt pity for the guy. I mean hell, for all the shit Naruto's been through, he can relate to what Nagato had gone through, and can understand that all the man wants is peace.

Also, the fact that he looks half dead helped the guy a lot.

Oh and YAY KUSHINA APPEARS! and SHE ACCEPTED SAKURA!

bleh I'm tired.. Next chapter... yeah.


	20. Chapter 20 No rest for the wicked

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto: Shippuuden, it is owned by Masashi Kisimoto.**

**Note: Okay, some have been asking just why it is that I both killed Hinata, and brought her back like what happened in the anime. **

**Well, I've been showing Hinata getting killed by Pein countless times, it was so that Naruto would be expecting it, granted he would still be pissed, but he was expecting it. Which made Sakura getting killed that much more painful cause he wasnt expecting it.**

**As for why I decided to bring her back.. Well I dont hate Hinata, I just dont think she should be with Naruto.**

**Anywho.. Chapter!**

* * *

Everyone stares at Naruto in utter shock for what feels like an eternity, but in actuality it was only about 4 minutes, then the villagers talk amongst themselves, main topic, Naruto being the son of the fourth hokage.

Kiba walks over to the blonde, eyes completely widened "Dude, is it true that the fourth is your dad?"

Naruto looks over at his canine like friend, and nods "Yeah, thats right."

Suddenly a certain bowl hair man rushes up and grabs Naruto by the shoulders "Naruto-kun! I can see the youth in you flourishing with your new found strength! Especially in the revelation of who your father was!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes in irritation at Lee, who begins to cry "This whole situation is so touching its bringing me to tears..!"

Tenten walks up, literally pulling Lee off of him "Come on now Lee, give him some space."

Naruto sighed slightly as he looked over at his pink haired friend "Never gonna get used to this kind of attention."

Sakura couldnt help but laugh slightly at this "I can imagine."

Just then, the Ino-Shika-Cho group walks up, Ino hugging Sakura tightly, shocking the girl "I-Ino?"

Said girl looks at her best friend "W-What? Can't a girl be glad to see her best friend is okay!"

Sakura's eyes widen slightly at this, then smiles. "Thanks, Ino."

Shikamaru pats Naruto on the shoulder "You did really good, man. Despite this whole troublesome situation, that was something new to hear."

The blonde haired boy smiled slightly "Well, I'm just full of surprises."

Chouji also gave Naruto a pat on the shoulder "It's cool that you were able to find out who your Father was. Must be hard to not have parents." He then took a bag of chips out of his jacket, and began to munch on them.

Naruto shrugged at this "You learn to live with it."

The blonde then looks around "Hmm.. Where's Tsunade? I havent seen her since I first began fighting Pein."

The whole group went silent, causing confusion to the blonde. Kakashi then walks upto him "Naruto.. Tsunade fell into a coma while you were fighting Pein in your Kyuubi state."

Naruto's eyes widen slightly at this, then looks down "..I see."

He then leans towards him, speaking in a hushed tone "By the way.. I would suggest being very careful now.. You just spoke aloud that you're Minato-sensei's son.. People from other villages, who're your fathers enemies.. Might've had scouts around to see what was going on, and heard you."

He folds his arms "Exactly the point.. I'm going to drive them out into the open, and make them see the error of their ways."

Kakashi's eyes widen slightly "You what..?"

Just then Kiba nudges Naruto's arm "Hey man.. Can I talk to you?"

Naruto looked over at him "Sure." He then looks back to Kakashi "We'll talk about it more later."

* * *

They walked over to a more quiet area, where Kiba looks at him seriously "Hinata's been acting stranger than usual.. I know she just came back to life and all.."

He looks down, showing Naruto that it was still effecting him, he then continues "But in all seriousness.. What happened when she went down to help you."

Naruto sighs lowly as he put his hands in his pockets "I got beaten by Pein, he was about to take me to get my Kyuubi extracted, but then Hinata swooped down to save me.. I warned her to get out of there, but she wouldnt listen."

Naruto then looked up, a shadow covering his eyes "Her answer was that she didnt care, and that she'd do anything to keep me safe.. Because she's apparently in love with me."

Kiba's eyes widen greatly at this, he then clenches his fists "So, she loves you.. Huh..?"

Naruto looked over at Kiba "Ye-" His eyes widen as he gets a punch in the face by the canine-like boy.

He quickly recovers as he rubs his cheek "Now what was that for.."

Kiba growls "I've known Hinata for years.. Even before we entered the academy.. She rarely ever sees you.. So why.."

Naruto raises an eyebrow "Why..?"

The fang baring boy then begins to shout "Why does she love a guy she barely even knows!"

Naruto blinks at this, then loses his fighting pose as he stuffs his hands in his pockets "..Why dont you ask her that yourself?"

Kiba looks at him "W-What?"

The blonde haired boy gives him a serious look "I understand what its like to love someone you've known for almost your entire life, and for her to love someone else. You know I dont have any feelings for Hinata."

He then walks upto Kiba and grabs him by his shirt "So instead of bitching about it like a fucking pussy! DO something about it! Become closer to her, make her realize that there are other guys for her to like!"

Kiba's eyes widen from this, then sighs, giving the blonde a smile "Yeah, you're right." He gets out of Naruto's grip as he turns around "I shouldnt be complaining, if there's still a chance for me then I'll take it."

Naruto gives him a smile as he folds his arms "Now there's the confident Kiba I remember."

Kiba gives him a toothy grin as he gives him a thumbs up "Thanks man." With that, he takes off.

Naruto then sighs "Glad I'm out of that situation.."

His eyes widen slightly as he hears rustling in the bushes "Who's there?"

He then sees Sakura stepping out "Hey."

His eyes widen even more "Sakura-chan? What're you doing here?"

She walks over to him "I saw you and Kiba walk off, so I decided to follow you."

He then sighs "How much did you hear."

She ponders slightly "Hmm, oh I dont know.. I'd say enough to know you dont like Hinata."

Naruto then takes a breath in relief.

_'Oh thank god she didnt hear the first part.'_

Sakura then leans upto him "Oh? What was with that sigh? Was there something else that I wasnt meant to hear~?"

Naruto blinked as he took a step back "N-No not at all."

The pink haired girl then smiled slightly "Then why cant you tell me?"

The blonde haired boy was beginning to get nervous.

_'What's with this attitude? She wasnt like this before I left..! Think man.. Gotta get out of this situation..!'_

His eyes darted around, then he noticed something that made his face red "U-Uh.."

She raised an eyebrow to this "What?"

Naruto looked directly at her "W..Were they always that big?"

Sakura blinked at this "Big..? What do you..." Her sentence trailed off as she looked at her chest.

Her face instantly went completely red as her eyes widened. She then pulled her fist back "Ba.."

Naruto closed his eyes, waiting for the impact.

_'Oh I totally deserve this..'_

"BAKA!"

He then gets punched in the gut by the girl, her eyes closed and her face a dark red.

His eyes widen as he falls on his knees, trying to get some air into his lungs.

_'S-Shit..! I'm still weak from the fight..!'_

Sakura blinked as she looked down "N..Naruto?"

He started to cough as air began to get into his lungs again "F-Fuck.."

She got down to his level as she looked at him "Di..Did I hit you too hard?"

Naruto looked at her "N-Nah.. I deserved it.." Blood began to leak out of his mouth.

Her eyes widened "I did hit you too hard!" She sighed as she began to heal him.

_'Dammit.. Right when I was about to flirt..'_

_'__**You do realize he did that so he wouldnt have to answer your question, right?**__'_

_'Yeah I know..'_

_**'Well, atleast we know he likes your boobies~'**_

_'SHUT UP!'_

Naruto then looked to the side "S-sorry.."

Sakura looked at him in surprise, not expecting an apology "I-It's alright."

Naruto then sighed as he laid down against a tree "Well.. I think I'm gonna go to sleep now Sakura.. I'll see you tomorrow..

She blinked, then nodded slowly "A-Alright.." With that, she got up and walked off.

Naruto sighed as he closed his eyes "Looks like I managed to get out of that situation..."

_'I dont know if I'm ready to tell her yet..'_

With that, he falls asleep.

* * *

"Hey.. Naruto.."

His eyes open slowly, his vision blurs slightly, only to see Sakura in his vision "S..Sakura-chan?"

He then stretches his arms "What time is it..?"

Sakura looked up at the sky "Around eleven."

Naruto nodded slightly as he stood up "I see.. So, whats up?"

She looked to the side "I want to know why you decided to tell everyone who your father was."

He goes silent, then begins to walk forward, her following behind. After a little while of silence, and reaching the area of the village that was being rebuilt, he stopped. "I decided to, because I'm going to need people to know who I really am."

Sakura was confused by all of this "..Why?"

Naruto then looked at the girl "I'm going to accomplish Pein's dream."

Her eyes widen greatly at this, she then grabbed him by the shoulders "W-What? Are you insane!"

The blonde haired boy just looked at her "Look, I talked to the source of the Pein's, his name was Nagato. He just wants the world to be peaceful, because his life was filled with war. His life was a lot like mine."

Sakura blinked to this "Like.. Yours..?"

Naruto nodded as he looked to the side "His life was in danger constantly, he had no parents cause they died.. He had two friends.. But one of them died too."

He then looks at her "I'm not going to do what he did though, I'm going to realize his dream the way it should've been.. I'm not going to force people to accept peace by scaring them. I'm going to show them that war isnt the way to solve their problems."

Sakura just stared at him "Naruto.."

"HARUNO SAKURA!"

Said girl's eyes widened as she looked over, to see her Mother slowly walking towards them.

Naruto's eyes widened as well, as he then noticed something "Sakura-chan.. You're hands are still on my shoulders."

She blinks, then takes them off "Sorry.."

Mebuki makes her way over to them, and glares at the blonde "Keep your hands to yourself you filthy beast."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched as he felt a vein buldge on his forehead "Nani.."

Sakura's eyes widened at what her Mother was saying, she knew that her Mother hated Naruto, but he had saved them all.

Mebuki growls "You heard me, a beast like you doesnt deserve to be near my daughter."

Naruto folds his arms, trying to hold back his anger "Now, thats not your decision, Mebuki."

Said woman only gets more aggrivated "How DARE you call me by my first name you wretch!" She then slaps him across the face, her long nails left marks in his face.

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at her "You unbelievable bi-!"

Sakura then proceeds to punch her Mother in the stomach, without any hesitation "I've had enough..."

Mebuki backed up and looked at her daughter, while clutching her stomach "Sakura..! What is the matter with you..!"

The pink haired girl gives her Mother a deadly look "I'm going to say this one. More. Time. If you dare to hurt Naruto, or say anything bad about him again.."

Kyuubi chakra begins to surround the girl as she trembles in anger "You will face my wrath.."

Mebuki begins to back up "He's gotten to you... You have Kyuubi chakra in you..! You're just like him!" She then runs off, then while looking back "NEVER COME NEAR ME OR YOUR FATHER AGAIN! YOU DEMON GIRL!"

Sakura's eyes widened as the red chakra vanished. She bites her lower lip as she begins to tremble.

Naruto took a step forward toward the girl "S..Sakura-chan.."

Tears began to run down her face, she then looks at him, then takes off.

The blonde looks over to see her dash off "S-Sakura!"

"Naruto? What's wrong?"

Said blonde looked over to see Ino, confused as to whats going on.

He then sighs "Sakura-chan's Mother was giving me shit about being the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki.. So much that she did this to me." He then points to the now bleeding scratch marks on his face.

This caused the girl to cringe slightly, he then continues "Sakura-chan got pissed and hit her Mother in the gut. So, now she thinks that I 'possessed' Sakura-chan, and told her to never go near her or her Father again."

Ino's eyes widened "That's terrible..!" She then looks to the side.

_'She sacrificed that much for him, huh..? She really does love him..'_

Naruto then sighs "I'm gonna go look for her.. It's my fault in the end."

Ino blinks at this "It isnt your fault Naruto, you didnt start all of that, Sakura's Mom did."

The blonde haired boy smiled slightly "I'm used to being blamed for shit." With that, he takes off.

* * *

At the training grounds, Sakura sat under a tree, hugging her legs as she cried to herself.

_'Why.. Why do they hate Naruto so much..! He never did anything to them..!'_

_'__**It's because of the Kyuubi attack.. So they're blaming him.**__'_

_'All he's doing is holding the Kyuubi..!'_

Sakura growled as she got up, and began punching a boulder.

"Those. Selfish. Bastards!" Each hit only got her even more angry.

"He just saved us all from Pein's attack..! Why do they still hate him..!" Just before she could throw another punch, it gets grabbed.

She looks over in shock to see Naruto, giving her a look of concern "It's usually because they had lost someone during the Kyuubi attack.. It's to make themselves feel better.."

He then sighs as he looks at her hands, they were bruised, and a bit bloody. "Shit.. You really fucked them up." He then takes out some bandages from his tool pack, and wraps up her injured hands.

Sakura looked down, not really knowing what to say as tears slowly ran down her face.

Naruto gave her a half smile "T..Thanks by the way."

She blinks as she looks up at him "Huh..?"

Naruto looks down at the pink haired girl "I know it must've been hard for you to stand up to your Mother.."

His face saddens slightly "But.. I'm sorry you had to do that because of me.."

Sakura's eyes widen as her tears begin to flow at a greater rate.

Naruto blinks as Sakura hugs him tightly, burying her face into his chest as she cried softly. He looks down at her, then hugs her back.

_'She's been going through a lot.. She also just got herself effectively kicked out of her family because of me..'_

"Not to ruin this tender moment, but.. I need to tell you something Naruto."

Naruto and Sakura blink, then look over to see Sai standing there, they then look at eachother, and quickly back away from eachother.

The blonde then looks over at Sai "What is it Sai.."

Sai then folds his arms "Your reveal about you being the son of Minato has gotten around really fast.. The rock village is preparing to come for you."

Naruto raises an eyebrow to this, then smirks as he cracks his knuckles.

"Oh yeah..? This should be interesting."

Kakashi appears next to Sai "I warned you this was going to happen Naruto, the rock village was a major adversary in the last ninja war, they hated your father.

Naruto nods to this "I figured.. Which is why I know what we're going to do to stop them."

All three look at him in surprise. He then gives them a fox like grin "We're gonna enter their village.. So I can make sure war doesnt happen."

Kakashi's eye widens slightly "You dont mean Assassination, do you?"

Naruto blinks at this "What? No, not at all, infact the exact opposite. I'm going to try and reason with them that fighting isnt the answer.. Only if they try to attack me, will I fight."

Kakashi nodded to this "..Alright then."

The blonde blinked at Kakashi's answer "Really? I thought you were going to give me reasons not to do it."

The mask wearing ninja sighed slightly "I know that trying to talk you out of this would never work, and even then, its a good idea."

Naruto smiled at his old sensei "Alright.. Who should come with us?"

Kakashi pondered "Hmm.. Yamato."

Sakura then cut in "S-Shouldnt I come with you guys?"

The gray haired jounin looked at the younger girl "Sakura, you need to stay here. You're going to need to help with the injured from the attack."

She looked down, upset from the fact that just when she got to see Naruto again, he had to leave.

Naruto put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a smile "Dont worry, we'll be back soon, I promise."

Sakura couldnt help but smile at the guy she cared for, then sighed in defeat "Alright."

Kakashi then looked at him "Gather anything you can, we're leaving tonight."

The blonde gives his sensei a smirk "Alright."

With that, the two went in different directions.

* * *

The blonde jinchuuriki sighed as he walked around, not sure what to do as he had plenty of time.

"Naruto-niichan!"

He blinked, and looked behind him to see none other than Konohamaru running upto him "Its been so long since we last saw eachother."

Naruto turned around, and gave a smile to the boy "Hey kid. How you holdin up from the attack?"

Konohamaru gave him a tough smile "Pretty good! I managed to use the rasengan for the first time!"

The blonde blinked to this "What? But.. I never taught it to you."

The scarf wearing boy rubbed the back of his head "I just mirrored what you would do when using it, and after awhile I got the hang of it!"

Naruto stared wide eyed at the boy.

_'This kid.. Heh.. Kakashi wasnt lying when he said each generation gets even better.'_

The blonde chuckled then began to walk off "I'll see you later kid, I got stuff I need to do."

The next few hours were just Naruto trying to find whatever Ninja gear he could in the ruined village.

Unfortunately, in the end he could only find about 5 kunai, and 4 shuriken, and to his luck, a map. Everything else was destroyed.

* * *

That night, he reached the village gates, seeing Yamato and Kakashi waiting for him.

Yamato smiles slightly at the blonde boy "Ready to go, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nods to him "Yeah. Definitely."

Kakashi looks at him, a serious look in his eye "There's no going back from here.. One wrong move, and they will try to kill us."

The blonde smirks "That's what makes it more fun."

He then pulls out the map he had found, and lays it down on the ground. "The normal route to the rock village is about a 2 week long journey. As we would have to go far into the earth country to reach Iwagakure (Hidden rock)."

Naruto then points to one spot on the map "However, there is a mountain side around here, its in the same country as the hidden waterfall village, but we'd be going along the edge of their country, so they wont notice us.. It'll only take us a day and a half to get through the mountains. By the time we reach the earth country, it'll only take us three days to get to Iwagakure."

The gray haired jounin looks at this in surprise "I must say.. This is pretty well thought out Naruto."

The blonde takes the map and puts it back in his pack, then smiles "Thanks.. I figured Iwagakure would be the first to take action anyways."

Yamato sighed slightly "Let's hope that the Tsuchikage decides to listen to what you have to say."

Naruto stuffs his hands in his pockets "He will.."

He then looks at the two older ninja, with pure confidence on his face."I'm going to make sure that this world is a peaceful one, for the next generation of ninja.."

* * *

Woot, shit happens.. and.. Holy shit I had a lot of people talk in this chapter.

BTW sorry if this seems rushed, I kinda just pulled it all together in a day, then touched it up a bit.. Meh its an inbetween chapter.

Dont expect to hear from Tenten again lol. Same with Chouji.. Two completely forgettable characters..

Oh yeah, now Sakura's officially done with her Moms shit, story progression! and yeah.. KIBA!

Yeah if I'm not sounding enthusiastic.. That's cause I had to think of this as I was writing it.. lol, the next chapter is planned out though. So.. yeah.

...Next chapter.


	21. Chapter 21 The secret is out

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto: Shippuuden, it is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Note: To those who're reading, if you could, please go to my profile page to see an update.**

* * *

Naruto jumped from tree branch to tree branch with his two sensei, calculating strategies in his mind as he did so.

_'Alright.. We should be fine so long as the rain ninja dont feel like fighting ninja from another village.. From what I've heard though, the mountains in that country always have snow on them.. Would make for a good cover.'_

Kakashi then speeds up a bit in order to be next to Naruto, he looks over at the blonde "Naruto.."

The blonde glances over at Kakashi "Yeah?"

The mask wearing ninja gives him a look of concern "Are you sure you want to do this? If something goes wrong, we're not coming back from this mission."

Naruto gives his sensei a smirk "Dont worry about it."

He then looks forward "I know this'll work..."

Yamato then catches upto them both "Hopefully we wont run into any of the remaining Akatsuki members on the way."

His eyes sharpen slightly "The rain country (no official name) borders the country where the Akatsuki are most active, we'll have to be extremely cautious, even when we're going to be on the other side of the rain country."

Naruto nods to this "Hai."

With that, they pick up speed, heading toward the next country.

* * *

Madara stands in a dimly lit cave along with Kisame, Zetsu, and finally the newest member, Sasuke, along with the rest of 'Taka'.

The man gives a sharp look at them all, sighing lowly "It seems as though Pein has failed... As he is now dead, and Konan has defected."

Kisame gives his traditional smirk "Hn, not like we need them to accomplish our goals."

Zetsu then turns to Kisame "Remember, Pein was the one who was able to track down every Jinchuuriki, and he was able to create holograms for the members who couldnt reach the hideout for every gathering. So it is indeed a heavy loss."

Sasuke glared at them all in annoyance "It doesnt matter in the long run, we know where all the remaining jinchuuriki are.."

Madara nods to Sasuke "Yes.. Because of this, I want you to hunt down the nine tails Jinchuuriki, Sasuke.."

The masked man then chuckles slightly "Making it personal only drives you to victory even more.. And as I recall, you hate Naruto, right?"

Sasuke's eyes widened, then a large and wicked smirk appeared on his features "Oh it'll be my pleasure..."

Madara sighed at this "Dont fail me again, you're lucky I'm giving you a second chance after your failure to capture the Hachibi."

The rest of Taka look at eachother in hesitation. Then Karin laughs slightly "Oh come on Madara-san, dont you think sending in Sasuke-kun will be a little over kill?"

She then gives a cocky grin. "I mean, he was able to incapacitate that Naruto person the last time they encountered eachother."

Kisame blinks at this, then nods "Yeah she's right, last time I saw that brat, I was able to suck up all his chakra in one sweep of my Samehada."

They all then hear Madara chuckle, as if mocking their ignorance "You obviously havent heard who defeated Pein in the first place."

Kisame raised an eyebrow to this "Wasnt it their Hokage?"

Madara folds his arms "It was Naruto who killed Pein, and for most of the fight he didnt tap into his Kyuubi chakra once."

All of their eyes widen, then Madara sighs "Although he did almost release the nine tails, which cost Pein his life, as he used too much of his chakra trying to contain the boy."

Sasuke looks down as he clenched his fist, laughing all the while "So, Naruto thinks hes surpassed me in strength, huh?"

His sharingan activates to match the sick grin on his face "Well, he can think again.."

Naruto felt a cold chill go down his spine, feeling as though someone who was talking about him.. And he didnt like it.

He then looks around "Alright, we should be entering the rain country soon."

Kakashi nodded to this "Everyone keep your gaurd up, our country may be nuetral with this one, but it doesnt mean they'll be to keen to see some unwelcomed visitors."

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw movement up ahead "Get down..!" They all jump off the trees and into bushes for cover

They look up to see Cloud ninja speeding over head, and their eyes only widen as they see the Raikage speed right past them along with the cloud ninja.

Naruto looks over at his sensei in confusion "What're cloud ninja and the Raikage doing here?"

Kakashi pondered at this "I'm not sure.. Although, it didnt seem like they were going to be in this country for long.. They must be headed somewhere else."

Yamato then jumps up onto one of the tree branches "Let's keep going, we're losing day light."

Both ninja nod as they jump up onto tree branches, and keep going.

* * *

It had been 2 days since Naruto and company left for Iwagakure, and Sakura had been working herself to the bone.

She spent the entire first day since Naruto left healing every person she could, until she was sapped of chakra and eventually passed out.

Now, shes over looking Tsunade's condition while she's under the coma. The pink haired girl sighs lowly, bags slowly forming under her eyes.

_'__**You gotta slow down, working yourself to death isnt going to make this situation any better.**__'_

_'I got to do something to keep my mind off of the fact that Naruto is heading to face the Tsuchikage...'_

She blinks as she feels Shizune pat her shoulder "You need to take a break, Sakura."

Sakura looks at her 'sister' in shock "B..But.."

Shizune gives the girl a reassuring smile "Naruto is going to be fine.. Dont worry."

Sakura's face goes red as she looks to the side "W..What makes you think that's what I'm worried about..?"

The older woman can only smile more at the younger kunoichi's reaction "Because I know you, Sakura."

As all of this is going on, Sai watches the two women talk from outside of the tent. He had been pondering deeply on everything that had been going on between his two team mates.

He then began walking away, his thoughts processing even more "Hmm.. I know that they dont like me very much.. But.."

His eyes grow serious, showing more emotion than ever before "It doesnt mean that I cant help them in any way.. But first, I need to find out whats going on between them."

He then looks around "Guess that means I need to go see the people who know them the most." With that, he takes off.

* * *

As he's traveling across the ruined village, he quickly spots two ninja, who he believed knew those two better than anyone.

He then makes a bee line towards them. Landing right next to them "Ohayou Gozaimasu, Shikamaru-san, Ino-chan."

Shikamaru looked over in surprise at the pale boy infront of him "Hmm? Sai? What're you doing here?"

Ino gives a small yet tired smile "Oh, Ohayou Sai."

Sai just looks at them both, wondering how he was going to say this "Y..You've both known Naruto-kun, and Sakura for a long time, right?"

Both Ino, and Shikamaru look at eachother in confusionn, then look back at Sai with a nod.

Sai looks down for a moment, then looks back at them "What're their feelings for eachother..!"

The two members of team 10 stare at Sai in surprise, then look at eachother, as if trying to mentally communicate with eachother, then they look back. Ino was the first one to speak "W-Why're you asking a question like that, Sai? Last I checked you really didnt care much for others, including Naruto and Sakura."

Sai looks to the side, slight guilt forming on his features "When I saw Naruto risking everything to protect us... That showed me that I need to start relying on others.. Caring about others. And that starts with my teammates."

Shikamaru folds his arms at what Sai says "Wow, then again, Naruto was always one who was capable of changing others."

Ino then looked back at Sai "As for your question, Sai.. Its not exactly our place to say.."

Sai looked a bit upset by this answer, then shook his head "You know better than I do that Sakura and Naruto would never answer me."

Shikamaru rubs the back of his head, sighing lowly "Troublesome.. But he is right, those two are stubborn to the core."

Ino shook her head "Alright alright." One of her eyebrows raises slightly, showing slight concern for the two they're talking about. "Look, the relationship of Naruto and Sakura has always been a shaky one. Even before Naruto left."

Sai blinked at this in confusion "How so?"

Ino looked to the side "Because Sakura at that time had her eyes out for Sasuke, she would treat Naruto badly. Mainly because she thought that Naruto was just getting in her way, but as time progressed, that became less so."

Her expression then saddened slightly "When Naruto was presumed dead, Sakura couldnt feel anything but remorse for how badly she had treated Naruto, and the promise she had locked Naruto into."

She then looked back at him "When Naruto came back, the relationship between them was fractured, and it was up to Sakura to make up for everything she had done to Naruto in the past. It was also up to Naruto to forgive her for everything. As time went on though.."

The blonde then looked down "Sakura fell in love with Naruto."

Shikamaru's eyes widened greatly at this "Eh? Are you serious?"

Ino looked over at the bewildered man next to her, and nodded "Hai."

Sai looked at them, surprised by this, but not to much, as he had never experienced the kind of love that Sakura felt for Naruto. He then looked at the two. "I see.."

Shikamaru then sighed again as he looked at Sai "As for how Naruto feels about Sakura.. I can't say, mainly because he always seemed unsure. At one point it looked as if he hated her, then at another point it seemed like he liked her.. So I have no clue."

The pale skinned boy looked away "I see.. Thank you both, I've learned a lot." He then began to walk away.

They both look at him in surprise, he then hears Ino yell a-"You're welcome!"

Sai then looks forward "One more person I need to talk to.. He should know how Naruto feels. As he did talk to him alone the other day."

* * *

Kiba sighed as he was sitting under a tree, letting Akamaru run around, getting his daily exercise.

The dog like boy looked up at the clouds, thinking about what Naruto had said to him a few days back "So, I should just be a man and show Hinata that there are other guys like me out there..?"

He then sighed as he rubbed his temples "How exactly am I about to do that?.."

"Oh, there you are."

This made Kiba jump slightly as he saw Sai walking upto him "H-Huh? You're Sai, Naruto's teammate to replace Sasuke, right?"

The jet black haired boy nods to this "Hai."

Kiba then stood up, reaching the height of Sai "Alright, you need something?"

Sai looks over at the large dog running over to Kiba, then looks back to said boy. "Hai.. I have a question. What are Naruto's feelings for Sakura?"

The fang baring ninja raises an eyebrow to this "Ehh? Why would you care about something like that? Besides, its none of my business."

Sai can only sigh slightly "I know.. But, they're my teammates, and I want to help them in any way I can."

Kiba blinks at this, and sees nothing but determination in Sai's eyes, he then smiles "You really want to help those you call friends, good. I can respect someone like that."

He then crosses his arms behind his head as he looks up "I dunno what to tell ya, man. Naruto doesnt talk to me much, hell, the other day was the first time he had talked to me in months."

Sai's eyes widen, then looks down, realizing he had no one left to ask without having to wait for Kakashi to get back with Naruto and Yamato.

"Although.."

The pale skinned boy's ears perked at this as he looked at Kiba, giving him his full attention.

Kiba rubbed his chin as he thought back "He did say something about liking someone.. I believe he said _'I understand what its like to love someone you've known for almost your entire life, and for her to love someone else.'_ or something like that."

The canine-like ninja ponders about it a bit more "Now that I think about it, that does sound like he was talking about Sakura." He then looks at Sai "But, why should it matt-"

"Arigatou, Kiba-san."

Said boy raises an eyebrow "Huh?"

Sai then gives an actual smile "I just found out everything I needed to know."

* * *

Naruto sneezed as they walked slowly through the mountains, grumbling softly "God dammit, I hope I'm not catching a cold.. Worst time to get sick."

Yamato gave the boy an annoyed look "Then why did you have us go through the mountains?"

Naruto looked over at his tired and cold senseis "Because, its so that when we reach the earth country, the Iwagakure is only a day away."

Kakashi then looks at Yamato "It may be cold, but its like Naruto says, this is the quickest route, the sooner we get out of the mountains, the better."

The blonde haired boy then smirks "Then lets pick up the pace, shall we?" With that, he picks up in speed, with his two teachers following him.

Kakashi looks over at Naruto "So what exactly do you plan on saying to the Tsuchikage? He's not exactly a man who will listen to a teenager!"

Naruto looks over at his mask wearing sensei with a smile "I'll explain to him the hardships of living as a Jinchuuriki, and how starting a war isnt the way to settle life long grudges!"

The blonde then looks forward, a serious look building on his face "If he wants to take out his pent up aggression for my old man, then he can do it by fighing me one on one!"

He didnt see it, but he knew that his two sensei had looks of utter shock on their faces. Only Yamato was the first to speak up "A-Are you crazy, Naruto? This is a kage we're talking about here!"

Kakashi sighs "Usually I'm not one to question your ideas, Naruto.. But Yamato is right, fighting the Tsuchikage is suicide. Not only does he have the ability to fly, he also has the technique called Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu."

The gray haired Jounin's eyes sharpened "It's his Kekkei tota.. An advanced form of Kekkei Genkai. With this technqie, he can trap you in a barrier of any size, the moment you're trapped, explosions will set off inside the barrier and will pulverize you until nothing is left but dust."

Naruto stared at his sensei in shock, then chuckles as he looks forward again "Hey.. The challenge just makes it more interesting."

Kakashi's eyes widen at his former student, then smiles slightly as he sighs "You're always full of surprises, Naruto."

* * *

In Konoha, Sakura sighs lowly as she walks back into the tent, she had taken a short nap, then looked at Shizune "I'm rested.. I'll take over."

Shizune looked at the young girl in surprise, then sighed, giving in to the kunoichi's request "Alright."

Sakura began looking after Tsunade, replacing the towel on her forehead with new ones, making sure her heart rate is stable, the works.

Her mind began to wander after awhile, constantly straying towards Naruto. She then shook her head "D-Dammit.. Can't get distracted."

"Sakura."

Said girl blinked as she saw Sai step into the tent, causing an eyebrow to raise on the girl's forehead. "Sai? What're you doing here?"

His eyes sharpen slightly "I need to talk to you.."

Sakura nodded slowly as she looked at Shizune "Could you..?"

The older woman smiled slightly "Of course."

With that, Sakura stepped out of the tent with Sai, looking at him in slight impatience "What is it?"

He knew that her temper would be much shorter now that she's dealing with exhaustion, but he had to tell her now "Why're you so concerned about Naruto-kun?"

This made the girl blink in surprise "Eh?"

Sai folded his arms "From what I was told by Ino-chan, you were never a huge fan of Naruto-kun. To the point where you treated him badly when you two were younger."

This made the girl's eyes widen in shock "I..Ino told you this?" Her fists began to tremble.

The pale skinned boy nodded "Hai, because I asked her. It's funny how you pretend to show that you care about him. That you hate Sasuke now."

This caused Sakura to slowly clench her teeth as her fists began to tighten. Her patience wearing thin.

Sai looked to the side, showing nothing but empty emotion on his face "If you truly cared about Naruto-kun, you wouldnt be driving him to bring back a guy who tried to kill him, and you several times now."

A vein buldged on Sakura's forehead as a red chakra began to slowly build around her.

Sai's eyes widened for a moment but quickly went back to normal.

_'Stick to the plan.. If I just tell her now it wont do anything but confuse her.'_

The pale skinned boy glared at her "As far as I'm concerned, you're no different than you were 3 years ago!"

Sakura threw her fist back "SHUT UP!" Sai closed his eyes, expecting to get hit. But nothing came.

He slowly opened his eyes to see that Sakura had stopped inches away from his face, causing his eyes to widen. He then heard sniffling.

He looked at her to see that tears were slowly running down her face "Do you think I dont know any of this..?"

Her hand drops as she looks down, tears running down her face "I've been trying to make up for everything I've done to him for so long.. In the end though.. You're right.. I'm no better than before!"

She then falls to her knees "I could've told him I dont like Sasuke anymore, but I didnt.. I could've told him that I want to be there for him.. But I didnt..!" She then begins to tremble "I could've.. Told him that I love him.."

She looks up at Sai, tears running down her face at a fast rate as her eyes were widened greatly "BUT I DIDNT! BECAUSE I'M AN ABSOLUTE BITCH!"

Shizune opened the tent curtain, alarmed from what was going on, before she could do anything though, she saw Sai, giving her a look that said to wait.

Sakura buried her face into her hands as she cried more, she then heard Sai sigh.

"I'm glad you said that."

Sakura blinked at this, but didnt look at him.

Sai then gave her a smile "Now that I know how you truly feel about him.. I can definitely say this.."

He then looks up, folding his arms "From everything that I've found out, I know without a doubt that Naruto is in love with you, Sakura."

Sakura's eyes widened slightly, but she didnt move, she stayed silent for a minute, before finally saying "H..How do you know that..."

Sai looked down at the girl "I figured you would say that.. I talked to Kiba earlier.. During his conversation with Naruto the other day, Naruto had said _'I understand what its like to love someone you've known for almost your entire life, and for her to love someone else._"

He then smiles slightly "This is Naruto we're talking about.. Who else would he be talking about in this context."

Sakura's eyes widened even more as she looked up at the pale skinned boy.

Sai then looks to the side "He may still think that you like Sasuke-kun, but there is no doubt in my mind that he still loves you, Sakura.

Sakura felt her jaw quiver, as she looked down "He..."

She bit her lower lip as a small smile crept onto her face, tears still running from her eyes.

"He loves me..?"

* * *

HOLY FUCK SHE FOUND OUT! GAAASP! Bout fucking time..

So yeah, Sakura now knows that Naruto is in love with her.. PLOT!

OH before I forget, like I said at the top please go check out my profile update, and if you could, take the poll. Its for something that, if given enough yes votes, wont get started until after I finish Lonely fox.. Cause something tells me it'll be a long one.

PEACE!


	22. Chapter 22 Feelings revealed

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto: Shippuuden, it is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Note: Okay, granted I didnt get many votes, the votes point to making a long One Piece fic with no OC. Alright. You'll probably see the first chapter in.. 2-3 months, I believe. That'll give me enough time to really get a feel of the character personalities, and come up with a good story branch off. It'll also give me enough time to get very far ahead with the Lonely Fox.**

**Note 2: I've been doing this for awhile, but whenever I put in new japanese words, I put in the meaning in parentheses EG: Baka (Idiot). Let me know if you find this at all useful, and if you want me to continue doing it. Also, tell me if it bothers you, I take any criticism seriously.**

* * *

Naruto slowly walks through the snow, looking around as he goes. He then sighs lowly "Alright, we should be getting to the Earth country soon."

Kakashi looks at the blonde in slight concern "Naruto, you havent been sleeping much, we should rest the moment we reach the Earth country."

Naruto looks over at his mask wearing sensei in surprise, then looks down "A..Alright."

Yamato nods in agreement with his senpai "Good, because Kakashi-senpai is right, there is no need for you to push yourself. You'll need all the strength you can get if you're facing the Tsuchikage alone."

The blonde jinchuuriki stays silent as he walks forward, his thoughts racing.

_'I'm going to fight the Tsuchikage if things dont work out... What'll happen? Will I win? Will I lose?... Will I die..?'_

He then shakes his head, trying to get that last thought out of his mind.

_'Iie.. (iie- no) I cant think like that.. Sakura-chan is depending on me..'_

At first, the blonde was expecting a certain fox to say something in rebuttle of his thoughts. However, his eyes widened when remembering that he had detached himself from being able to connect to the Kyuubi through thoughts.

Naruto bites his lower lip, remembering that everything the Kyuubi had done for him, had been nothing but a ruse, in order to get the boy in his grasp.

He then blinks as he feels a hand on his shoulder, he looks over to see Kakashi giving him a concerned look "Naruto.."

The blonde looks down, his fists trembling "Kakashi-sensei... You know how I was always connected with the Kyuubi, how I had come to an understanding with him..?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow to this _'Was..?'_ He just nodded slightly for an answer.

Naruto gritted his teeth in anger, and growled slightly "It turned out.. That everything that the Kyuubi had ever done to help me.. Was all just a fucking trick.."

The mask wearing ninja looks at him in shock "What..?"

The blonde looks at Kakashi with kyuubi eyes, nothing but rage was passing through the boy "He was trying to weaken me.. He got me to fall in love with Sakura-chan again.. Because he knew that she was going to get killed by Pein..."

Kakashi eyes widen in shock "S-Sakura was killed during the invasion?"

Naruto nods slightly while looking down "Obviously she came back along with everyone else thanks to Nagato-The one who was controlling the Peins-and his resurrection technique."

The blonde then bit his lip again "However, the Kyuubi knew it was going to happen.. So, he got me to like her again, so when I saw her die.. I would allow the Kyuubi to do what he pleased... That also meant reaching the ninth tail."

Yamato's eyes widened at this "T-That's why when I was notified about the Kyuubi transformation; the tails grew at such an alarming rate..!"

The blonde looked over at him "Hai. However, my Father had left some of his chakra in my seal, just incase something like that were to happen."

Naruto then looked forward. "He strengthened the seal to how it was when he first put it on me, and I found out that the Kyuubi had tricked me.."

Kakashi's look softened slightly "Naruto.."

The whisker baring jinchuuriki looked at his two sensei "Also.. and please dont tell anyone.. I dont want the higher ups finding out about this.."

Kakashi and Yamato look at eachother in complete hesitance, then back at Naruto with reluctant nods.

Naruto sighed slightly, closing his eyes "When Nagato was dieing, he had left me with two things.. One.. The responsibility of bringing peace to our world.."

His eyes then slowly open "And the second..."

Both jounin's eyes widen to the point where their pupils were barely visible, and their mouths had opened.

Naruto looked at them both with his purple and black lined eyes "He had left me the Rinnengan."

* * *

In Konoha, Sakura couldnt help but be in a mood of mixed emotions. One, joy from learning that Naruto felt the same way towards her, as she felt towards him.

However, she also felt nervousness, as she didnt know how long it would be until she finally had the courage to tell him.

Luckily, she had the day off, more medic ninja were available as they were fully healed and ready to work. So, she had more time to really think.

_'W-What do I do..? Naruto loves me.. I love him.. How do I tell him..? How do I get him to believe me when I say that I dont like Sasuke anymore..?'_

_'__**Fuuuuck.. Sigh, I always thought that when we found out, things would get less complicated.. THIS IS SO MUCH FUCKING WORST, SHANNAROOO!**__'_

"Huh? Sakura? You got the day off from healing?"

Said girl blinks as she sees her best friend, Ino only a few feet away from her. Sakura walks over to the girl with a nod "Hai. After helping out with healing the injured, and watching over Shishou for four days straight, Shizune-san felt like I needed a break."

Ino gave the pink haired girl a smile "I'm glad, you looked like you were gonna collapse the few times I saw you."

Just then, Sakura leans towards the blonde with a glare "That being said... I heard from Sai that you told him about how I treated Naruto when we were kids.."

Ino backed up slightly while blinking "Eh? Sai told you?" She then looked to the side "W-Well.. He asked me, so I felt like I needed to tell him the whole story."

She then gives Sakura an evil look "What's wrong bill-board brow, you afraid that he'd look down on you for it?"

Sakura returns the look Ino gives her with one of her own "Not really, its just that it is none of your business to tell, Ino-piigg."

They both stare at eachother with fire in their eyes, before laughing it off. Remembering how stupid their old rivalry was.

Sakura then smiles slightly "On the contrary.. Sai told me something that.. Made the last year of trying to get closer to Naruto all worth it."

Ino raised an eyebrow to this in shock, then put her arm around Sakura's neck with a smirk on her face. "Details. Now."

The pink haired kunoichi laughed slightly at her friend's antics "Alright alright."

Sakura looked down with a smile on her face "Apparently Naruto is in love with me."

Ino's eyes widened at this "Ehh? Where did Sai hear this?"

Sakura looked over at her blonde friend "He was able to piece it together from what Kiba had told him."

The blonde haired girl blinked to this "What exactly did Kiba tell him?"

Sakura gave her friend a smile as she began to quote the fang baring boy "Naruto had told Kiba this.. '_I know what it's like to love someone you've known for almost your entire life, and for her to love someone else._' Granted.. I'm upset that he still thinks I like Sasuke.. But it means that Naruto does infact love me."

Ino gave a small smile to her love struck friend "I'm glad you've finally found someone, Sakura..."

Sakura looked to the side "Well... I wouldnt exactly say that, yet."

The blonde looked at her in surprise "Why?"

The pink haired girl sighed lowly "I know how he feels about me, true.."

She then looks at Ino with worried eyes "He still believes I love Sasuke, hes thought so for years now. If I were to tell him how I felt..."

_'**I dont even want to think about it, if he reacts in the worst way we could think of..**'_

Ino gave her friend a hug "You're over thinking it, Sakura.. I know Naruto will accept you. I know he will want to be with you."

Sakura blinked at this "R..Really?.."

The blonde gave her friend a smile "Hai, I know it."

* * *

Kakashi's eyes widen, as well as Yamato's. However, Yamato was the only one to talk "Y-You have the rinnengan?"

Kakashi was the next one to talk "H-How? Being able to give an eye technique that powerful, and being able to activate it and deactivate it, is impossible..!"

The gray haired jounin looks to the side "Granted, the sharingan and Byakugan are capable of doing so.. But the rinnengan is on a whole different level from those eye techniques!"

"Your point?"

Both jounin look at Naruto in shock as he asked them that question.

Naruto chuckled slightly "Heh.. Impossible, huh?"

The blonde gives them a smirk "Well, just because you believe its impossible.. Doesnt mean that it is."

Kakashi just stared in shock, but then sighed slightly, and gave his student a slight smile.

_'That Naruto.. He always knows how to surprise me.'_

Yamato blinks at this "Wait, because you have the rinnengan.. The Tsuchikage should be no problem for you!"

The mask wearing ninja nodded to this "Hai, Yamato is right."

Naruto sighs at this "I guess."

_'Hmm.. Should I tell them..? They'd probably freak the fuck out.'_

Naruto sighs as he sits down on a rock "Lets take a short break, to rest our legs."

The two jounin look at eachother in slight confusion, then nod at him. "Hai."

* * *

"Wish I could say the same about me..."

The pink haired girl blinks at this "What do you mean?"

Ino looks at her friend with a look of loneliness "You already know who likes you.. And all you need to do is confess, and hope for the best.."

Said blonde looks down, biting her lower lip "I'm not so lucky..."

Sakura raises an eyebrow to this "Really..?"

She looks to the side, thinking about a few guys, but then remembered something "What about Shikamaru?"

Ino sighed lowly "You kidding..? Granted, I do like him... But I just know he likes that Temari girl... Whenever they see eachother, he gets all nervous."

Sakura laughs slightly at this "That might just be because she teases him a lot."

The blonde haired girl looks over at Sakura "That just proves my point... Normally he would've shrugged it off if it was anyone else, but.. Dammit.."

Ino sighs lowly as she looks down "Why do I have to like him, if he likes someone else..."

"Eh?.."

Both girls blink, and look over to see none other, than the guy they were just talking about.

Sakura's eyes widen, and sighs slightly.

_'Fuck...'_

Shikamaru's bored, yet shocked eyes, stare at Ino in disbelief "Y... You like me?"

* * *

Naruto climbs up past some rock structures, and his eyes widen when he sees a large rocky area down below, like a large canyon with huge large structures.

The blonde smirked "Well Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-taichou, welcome to the Rock country."

Kakashi looks over at Naruto "Alright, once we climb down the mountains, we'll make camp, alright?"

The jinchuuriki looks at his gray haired sensei and nods "Okay then."

They begin to walk down the mountain sideways, making sure to avoid any major formations in the mountain side so they dont lose their chakra control.

Yamato walks upto Kakashi and leans upto him, and begins to whisper "Are you sure its okay to let Naruto face the Tsuchikage alone..?"

The wood ninja looks to the side "I understand that he defeated Pein, and now holds the rinnengan... But-"

"Taichou.. I'm not using the rinnengan when fighting the Tsuchikage."

Yamato blinks as he looks over at Naruto "W-What do you mean you aren't using it..!"

Naruto sighed slightly as he looked at him "What would be the point? I only just got it recently." He then closes his eyes as he turns to them "Also..."

He opens his eyes showing the rinnengan "I dont know how to use it."

Yamato just stares jaw dropped "Then what was the point of him even giving it to you..."

Kakashi only sighs at this "You dont need to use it. I know you'll do fine without it."

The wood user looks at his senpai in surprise "Kakashi-senpai..."

Naruto then smirks "Alright.." He then sits down on a cliff side. Causing his two sensei to look at him in utter confusion.

After about a minute, Naruto opens his eyes showing Sennin mode, then shows off a tooth baring grin "See ya at the bottom!"

He then runs and jumps off of the cliff side, causing the two jounin to look in shock as their eyes go white "EHHH?"

"WOOOOOO!"

All they can see is dust rise from where Naruto had landed, and they both looked in concerned for the blonde. But only sighed in annoyance when the dust cleared, showing him being perfectly fine.

Kakashi just gives a look of utter irritation, and slight exhaustion "Let's just get down there..."

Yamato sighs again "Hai, Senpai.." They both then continue their descend down the mountain.

* * *

Meanwhile in Konoha, Sakura was observing a rather interesting occurrence.

Ino looked to the side "Ahaha.. You heard?"

Shikamaru rubbed his temples in slight irritation at the blonde's question "Of course I heard, you were practically shouting."

The blue eyed girl looked over at her friend "Was I shouting?"

Sakura, not wanting to get in the middle of this, backed up slightly "I'm not getting involved."

They both look at her in surprise, causing the girl to sigh in defeat as she had to literally push the two closer "Alright. Now that things have gotten like this. You two. Talk."

Ino looked at the pink haired girl in shock "Eh? B-But.. Sakura-"

Sakura looks at them both with a extremely intimidating stare "**Talk.**"

They both back up slightly, before giving up. "Hai.."

With that, Sakura walks off, but all she does is take a corner, and hides behind it, hoping that their conversation goes well.

_'I hope it goes well... Unfortunately they're both highly stubborn... This may take awhile..'_

_'__**They're still not as stubborn as you and Naruto.**__'_

_'..Touché_._'_

Shikamaru sits down next to Ino under a tree, and looks over at her "Alright. You heard her, talk."

Ino looks at her team mate in irritation "She said that to you too."

The black haired boy puts his arms behind his head as he rested against the tree "Yeah, but first, I want to know what caused you to start liking me."

The blonde's eyes widened slightly, before looking to the side. "W..Well.. It was about a year after Naruto had first left the village."

Her face started to heat up slightly "I had been over Sasuke for awhile at that point.. Because of that, I had a lot of time to think. About all the people around me. When my mind got to you, I realized that you werent just a lazy jerk."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at this "Not exactly helping."

Ino looked up "Let me finish... I had realized after seeing you work so hard.. That you were as smart as Asuma-sensei always said you were.."

She then smiled slightly "You were also kind, and cared about others. Despite your heavy amounts of sarcasm, and lack of initiative."

Shikamaru stared at her with his wide yet tired looking eyes, surprised by what she was saying.

The boy then sighed as he looked up "Mendokusē...(Troublesome) Stuff like this has always been a pain to talk about..."

Ino looked down slightly, her eyebrows creased upwards.

"Demo..(but)"

The blue eyed girl looks over at Shikamaru, who is scratching his cheek in somewhat nervousness "If I had to say anything... Then I would say I feel the same way.. I guess."

Ino's eyes widen at this "Eh..? R-Really?"

Shikamaru looks at her, and sighs "Hai.."

Ino then began to stutter slightly "B-But.. I always thought you liked Temari.."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow to this "Eh?.. Temari?"

He groaned slightly as he looked up "She's the most troublesome woman I've had to deal with... All that teasing she does it just annoying."

Shikamaru then looks over at her "I've known you much longer, Ino. So, I think it kind of makes sense that I'd like you."

The blonde just stares at her teammate in shock, as he sighs lightly "Jeez.. Cant believe I just talked for as much as I did... Despite how troublesome it is to talk about stuff like this- H-Huh?"

His eyes widen slightly as he gets engulfed in a hug by the blonde, as she buries her face into his chest. Causing the lazy ninja to sigh. "Mendokusē..."

Sakura watches all of this in shock, her chest tightening slightly, as she could imagine a similar experience happening between her and Naruto.

_'W...Would everything turn out okay, like it did for them?'_

_'__**You dont know unless you try. Although.. They've had years for their feelings to develop. You and possibly Naruto have only had a few months. It may very well go down differently.**__'_

Sakura leans against the wall, her hand gripping onto her shirt. She stares up into the sky, while biting her lower lip.

"Naruto... Will you accept my feelings..?"

* * *

A few days had gone by, and Naruto, Kakashi, and Yamato, had finally managed to get through the large mountain maze.

This caused the blonde to smirk "Alright, the Iwagakure shouldnt be too far from here."

Kakashi chuckled slightly "You seem like you're looking forward to this."

Naruto looked at his sensei with a tooth baring grin on his face "I cant help it, the fact that I could end up fighting one of the 5 kage is making me excited..!"

Yamato sighs slightly as he looks over at the blonde "Dont you think you're getting too excited? Once again its the Tsuchikage, its not gonna be like the fight with Pein."

Naruto looked over at his two sensei "All I need to do is becareful about the fact that he can fly. And that I just need to avoid that special barrier technique. Other than that I should be just fine."

_'...I hope it'll be that easy. Despite the fact that I'm a bit excited from a possible fight. I still got a promise to keep..'_

"HALT!"

They all look up in shock, to see an Iwaga ninja, on top of a tree branch only 20 feet away. He stares at us "What're your intentions in the earth country? Konoha ninja!"

Naruto's eyes sharpen at the man "We're here to see the Tsuchikage!"

The opposing ninja was clearly phazed by this, but he only insisted "Why do you wish to see him!"

Naruto grit his teeth in slight impatience, then roared out

"**BECAUSE I AM A NAMIKAZE!**"

* * *

Alright. Chapter done!

Okay, yeah. I know. The last half of Sakura's part was focused more on Ino and Shikamaru than Sakura. But hey, this does help in terms of making her character grow, as she is watching her friend become involved in a relationship.

In all honesty, this chapter was made for more character depth. I felt that, while the last two chapters certainly had story, they felt.. bland in terms of character development, in the exception of Sakura, who had the most character development of them all.

Also, if it seems rushed in terms of story, I'm still trying to get better at writing stories and character depth without losing quality from one of those aspects.

Anywho, later!


	23. Chapter 23 The time to prepare

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto: Shippuuden, it is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**WARNING: SHORT CHAPTER! MEANT AS A TRANSITIONING CHAPTER!**

* * *

Naruto slowly walks along a stretch of road, with his two Sensei behind him, and a Rock ninja infront of him.

It was dead silent, and it was making the blonde antsy. This caused him to groan "Dear god.. Why is no one talking?"

The rock ninja doesnt move his head at all. "...We have nothing to say to the son of our Leader's enemy."

Naruto then chuckled at this, folding his arms all the while "So.. If I'm an enemy by that logic, why havent you tried to kill me?"

The ninja looks down slightly "T...That is for the Tsuchikage to decide." He then looks over at the blonde "Also, you wanted to see him. That's a good death sentence."

Kakashi and Yamato looked at eachother in surprise, then back to see Naruto still chuckling.

The gray haired jounin sighed slightly at this.

_'To be honest, Pein seemed to have been more of a threat than the Tsuchikage... What makes this dangerous though, is the fact that the Tsuchikage has entirely different techniques at his disposal. One of them, could kill Naruto instantly if he isnt careful.'_

Naruto couldnt help but smirk at everything going on "Well then... This should be interesting, right?"

Yamato caught up to Naruto and walked next to him "Naruto-kun, are you sure this is such a good idea? If things to go the way you expect them to, Senpai and I could assist you."

"No, we wont."

They both look at Kakashi in surprise, who just closes his eye. "It doesnt matter how much we persist. Naruto wont accept any help from us."

The masked man then looks at them both "Besides, he doesnt need us."

Naruto looks at his sensei with a smile "Heh. Arigatou, Kakashi-sensei."

The rock ninja looks at the three of them, a look of irritation filling his face "If you three are done kissing eachothers asses, we're almost there."

The blonde jinchuuriki cracks his knuckles "Want me to kill you before we reach the village? I'm sure they wouldnt miss a little nuisance."

The opposing ninja felt his eyes widen at this as he faced forward, staying completely silent.

Naruto then laughed at this "That's what I thought."

He then looked down, Naruto was indeed a bit nervous, but they were mainly pre-fighting jitters.

_'I'm gonna have to think on my feet this entire time, his attacks are completely different from Pein's.. Although they probably wont be as dangerous. Except for that box attack, thing..'_

The blonde then put on some gloves, as he tightened his fists "We're on our way.. Tsuchikage."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Konoha, Sakura couldnt help but be in a great mood, just yesterday her best friend, Ino had finally gotten into a relationship, and by the looks of it, had the potential to be a very stable one.

However, it was also bitter sweet for the kunoichi, as she not only was thinking about that, but also about a certain blonde haired boy she knew... And only just recently began to, love.

The pink haired girl sighed slightly as she sat outside the medical tent, having a lot on her mind.

_'Dammit.. Why am I so nervous..? I'm only thinking about what I'm gonna say to Naruto the next time I see him...'_

_'__**That's just it.**__'_

_'Eh..?'_

_'__**Naruto has been through a lot of shit, whether its dis-trust, or down right betrayel. You dont know how he's going to react.**__'_

_'B..But..'_

_'__**Hey, I'm not saying he wont be happy when you tell him you love him... I'm just saying he might react in a different way.**__'_

_'I.. I dont know what to do..'_

_'__**Well, someone who could help you is showing up now.**__'_

Sakura blinked as she looked over to see Shizune stepping out of the medical tent, looking pretty tired, but still awake enough to work. The older medic kunoichi looked down at Sakura "Your break is almost over, Sakura-san."

The pink haired kunoichi nodded slightly at the older woman "A..Alright." She then looked down, having a look of slight distraught on her face.

Shizune took notice of this as she sat down next to Sakura "...Is everything okay, Sakura-san?"

Said girl sighs slightly, as she looks at Shizune "I.. I just got a lot on my mind..."

The black haired woman raises an eyebrow to this for a moment, before realizing what she meant "..Is it about Naruto-kun?"

Sakura looked to the side, then back at Shizune "H-Hai... I dont know what to do.."

The older woman blinked at this "About what?"

The pink haired girl looked down "I.. I really like Naruto.. B..But.. He's been through so much pain.. People turning their backs on him.. What I've put him through.."

She then hugged her legs "When I finally tell him how I feel... I'm afraid he might react negatively.."

Shizune gave a look of concerned, before sighing herself "Sakura-san, I know that Naruto-kun has been through a lot.. But you know already he doesnt hate you."

The black haired kunoichi looked up "It may be a lot for him to take in, at first. However, if he is in love with you like Sai says he is. Then he'll come around and return your feelings."

The older woman then put her hand on Sakura's shoulder with a reassuring smile "It'll be okay. I promise."

The pink haired girl smiled back "Yeah.. You're right.. Arigatou." She then groaned as she face palmed "Dear god, I feel like I'm obsessing over this.."

Shizune couldnt help but laugh at this "Love does that sometimes, its just your nervousness, and your feelings overwhelming you."

Sakura got up and wiped some sweat off of her forehead "I hope so."

She then cracked her knuckles "Well. Back to work."

The black haired woman nodded as she got up as well, and followed Sakura into the medical tent.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto and company finally exit the forest, and are walking through a canyon.

The blonde jinchuuriki sighs as he stuffs his hands in his pockets "How much longer?.."

The Iwaga ninja looks back at him, with his bored expression "Only a few more minutes."

Just then Kakashi walked upto Naruto "Okay, what's your plan going to be?"

Naruto blinked at this, then rubbed his chin "Hmm. Good question.. What am I gonna do exactly..?"

Yamato felt his jaw drop "W... WHAT? You're saying you had NO plan from the start? WHY DIDNT YOU SAY ANYTHING!"

The blonde haired boy rubbed his ear "I did say that I would explain things to him, and that I wouldnt use..." He looked at the Iwaga ninja, then back at Yamato. "...A certain technique."

He then gave his two sensei a reassuring grin "All I need to do after that is keep on my toes, and watch out for anything dangerous he might pull."

Kakashi then sighed at the boy's antics "As long as you're sure..."

The blonde gave his teacher a thumbs up "Sensei, since when have I ever given you a reason to doubt me?"

The gray haired looked to the side "Well..."

Naruto then groaned in annoyance "On second thought, dont answer that."

Yamato's worries began to disappear from here as he saw his senpai, and his teammate chatting like they were old friends.. Which they were.

The gray haired Jounin then began to ponder something "You might really want to be careful though, I mean you do want to see Sakura again, right?"

Naruto's eyes widened slightly at this "W-Why're you bringing her up?"

Kakashi chuckled at this "Naruto, I always knew when you were younger that you had a crush on her." He then gave an eye-smile "Judging by the redness of your face, you still have feelings for her."

The blonde blinked as he looked to the side "I.. I dont know what you're talking about, Sensei."

The Iwaga ninja heard all of this in surprise, this kind of attitude was new to him.

_'They're ninja.. Yet they're acting so.. Non professional towards eachother, like they aren't even ninja at all.. Just friends.'_

Yamato couldn't help but laugh at the two going back and forth. He then folded his arms, as he remembered way back when he talked to Sakura when he only first became their captain, and saw how she felt about him.

_'I see, so he likes her too, huh? Should've known.'_

Before Naruto could attempt at denying whatever Kakashi was saying, he then blinked as he saw a large village not too far off in the distance, the Iwaga ninja looked at the three of them "Welcome, to Iwagakure."

The blonde couldnt hep but smirk "Well well, bigger than I expected."

_'Well, no way in hell we can turn back now... Time to meet the man in charge, wonder what he's like.'_

* * *

Once they entered the village, Naruto couldnt help but feel like he was back in Konoha, as he was getting glares from every villager and ninja he walked past.

Kakashi took notice of Naruto's expression changing to a more somber one. The mask wearing jounin put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Hey, you alright?"

The blonde looked back at his sensei, then gave a half hearted smile "Yeah.. I mean, these guys are giving me looks just cause I'm the son of Namikaze Minato.. Not because I'm a jinchuuriki, or anything like that..."

He just looks down after that, sighing lowly.

_'It still hurts the same... At the very least, once my business is done here, I wont have to ever come back.'_

Naruto's eyes widened slightly as he felt all the memories of his past, rushing back through him. He then folds his arms lightly as he bites his lip.

_'Dammit.. I thought I had been able to get past it all when I was sennin mode training...'_

His eyes widen slightly, as he remembers what happened with the Kyuubi, he then looked to the side.

_'D...Dont think about it. That's... Something I dont want to think about right now..'_

Before he knew it, they were at the entrance to the Tsuchikage's office. Naruto shook his head, getting any distractions out of his mind.

They then stepped through the doors. the Iwaga ninja looked at the Tuschikage, who was staring at them from behind his desk. "Tsuchikage-sama, the Namikaze has shown up, just as you expected."

The old kage, got out of his chair, and floated over to them. "Ah, I see."

He then stared at Naruto "So, You're Namikaze Naruto." The Tsuchikage folded his arms "You look a lot like Minato."

Naruto gave a small smirk "Ah, Tsuchikage, you look... A lot different than I was expecting."

The older man felt a vein buldge on his forehead "Good to know, brat... By the way, I know why you're here."

The blonde blinked at this, only for the Tsuchikage to chuckle "You want to fight me, for some idiotic reason."

Naruto cracked his neck, as he looked at the old man "Hai. Now, I have some terms."

Ōnoki raised an eyebrow to this "Ho? And what would those be?"

The blonde stuck out his hand and raised a finger "If I win the fight, you must hear me out for whatever I have to say to you."

He then pointed at the Tsuchikage "If you win.. You're allowed to kill me to fulfill that senial need to kill any Namikaze in your wake... Or whatever it is that you want to do."

Kakashi and Yamato's eyes widen in utter shock, they knew they wouldnt be able to talk Naruto out of it.

Kakashi couldnt help but sigh at this.

_'This could turn out really bad.. Naruto may have been able to beat Pein, but that was after he apparently went Kyuubi, which in turn would've weakened Pein. Naruto currently doesnt have nearly as much access to the Kyuubi's power as he did then. Also, his sennin mode, while powerful, takes time, and unbroken concentration to activate. He needs to be extremely cautious.'_

Ōnoki was surprised to hear this to say the least. He then chuckled "You got some pride there, such high stakes stacked against you."

The Tsuchikage then shook Naruto's hand "Alright, you got a deal, Namikaze.. By the way, call me Ōnoki since we're fighting."

Naruto chuckled at this as he let go of the older man's hand "Okay then, Ōnoki."

They then go upto the roof of the building, which was more than large enough for a fight.

Yamato and Kakashi watch as the tension between Ōnoki and Naruto grew as they stood apart from eachother.

Kakashi sighed slightly as he raised his hand up.

"Ready.."

Naruto's eyes sharpened as he took his stance.

_'Here we go...'_

"And..."

Both combatants take deep breathes.

"START!"

* * *

Okay..! cliffhanger aside, its time for the fight!... Next time!

Yeah Yeah, I know I ended it right at the beginning of the fight.. But hey! this fight is supposed to be a whole chapter long.

Also.. Dear god, at this point I'm just beating a dead horse with Sakura worrying over telling Naruto how she feels. Its been 3 chapters straight, for fucks sake!

Well, luckily you wont be seeing Sakura at all next chapter, because its focused entirely on the fight.

Okay.. Well... Bye!


	24. Chapter 24 The feeling of weakness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto: Shippuuden, it is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

"**BEGIN!**"

Naruto rushes at Ōnoki, pulling his fist back, then drives it through the air, preparing to make contact with the old man's face.

"Hm, too slow, boy." Naruto's eyes widen as he sees that the Tsuchikage had not only avoided the hit, he managed to get behind the jinchuuriki.

Naruto, in turn, does a roundhouse kick, hitting Ōnoki in the side.

The Tsuchikage growled as he elbowed Naruto in the chest, knocking him back. They then proceed to grab eachothers fists, trying to push one another back.

The blonde growled as he head butted the old man, causing the kage to stumble back.

They then both simultaneously speed through handsigns.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"

"Doton: Gōremu no Jutsu!"

Naruto's eyes widen, as he expells the fire from his mouth, a golem forms infront of the older man. Ōnoki chuckles at this "Have fun, he's a bit feisty."

The rock golem stops the fire technique, then rushes at Naruto with alarming speeds.

The blonde avoids each hit thrown at him, except for one sharp punch to the gut.

"Auugh..!"

Naruto's eyes widen as he grabs his gut, coughing up blood as he tried to get some air into his lungs.

He then looked up, to see the golem preparing to hit him in the spine. He then growled, and sweep kicked the golem.

Naruto then jumped onto the golem, and focused chakra into his fist. "Haaa!" He then threw his fist right into the golem's chest, causing it to crumble into nothingness.

"Don't get distracted, fool!"

The blonde's eyes widened as he then gets a kick to the jaw by Ōnoki, going flying into the fence on the other side of the roof.

Kakashi's eye widened at this, shocked that Naruto was being played around with like this.

_'Come on Naruto, you're underestimating him... Dont think of him as an old man, dammit!'_

Naruto growled as he put his hands together "Kage Bunshin no jutsu.." a clone appears behind Naruto, who then began to meditate.

The blonde then cracks his neck as he rushes through handsigns again, then thrusts his arm downward, causing his mask wearing sensei to look in shock "Is he..?"

Naruto could only growl as sparks formed around his hand, soon after lightning began to cover his entire hand, and forearm.

Kakashi's eyes widened even more "I...It looks like the Raikiri.. but.."

The blonde then stood in a regular position "Hm.."

Yamato looked over at Kakashi "He was able to make the Raikiri like an actual sword..!"

Naruto then dug his feet into the ground, chuckling all the while "So, you think you're fast..?"

Ōnoki raised an eyebrow to this "Ho?"

Just then, the clone vanished, and Naruto entered sennin mode "Just try to follow this!" He then bolted, vanishing from Ōnoki's sight.

The Tsuchikage looked around "Where is he..."

His eyes widen as he began to hear footsteps, as he then took out a kunai, that was covered in rock, and clashed with Naruto's Raikiri. Just barely holding back the Jinchuuriki's attack.

Naruto growled as he jumped back, his raikiri fading in the process.

_'Dammit.. It doesnt help that he's so small.. But he's also extremely fast, it's hard to keep up with him.'_

He then began to run again, however, the Tsuchikage followed as they began clashing with fists.

No matter what punch Ōnoki threw, Naruto managed to either block it, or not feel it thanks to Sennin mode. "You little..!"

He then kicked the blonde in the gut, causing him to gasp as the wind was knocked out of him.

Naruto then looked up at the Tsuchikage with a growl "Kawazu.. Kumite!" With that, he threw a punch at the old man, who easily avoided it.

"What is this? You call that a-" Just then, Ōnoki felt something make contact with his face, as he went flying to the side, and hit the railing. "W...What the?"

The blonde couldnt help but laugh at this "You cant beat me, Tsuchikage."

With that, the Tsuchikage kicked Naruto in the face, then grabbed him. "You think so?"

He then throws Naruto in the air, grinning all the while, he then sticks his hand out "You're mine now!" He then flies upto the blonde, and touches his shoulder.

"Doton: Kajūgan no Jutsu!"

Naruto's eyes widened, as he felt himself getting heavier. "Wha-" He then flew down to the ground at an alarming rate. Leaving a large crater on impact.

* * *

The blonde slowly got up, as the effects of the technique began to wear off "Heheh.. You got some serious tricks, old man.."

Naruto's eyes then widened as he saw Ōnoki put his hands together, causing him to growl.

_'So, he's finally ready to use that on me, huh?.. Let's see.. The only thing I got to defend myself.. Is..'_

The blonde then took a deep breath "I got no choice.."

Kakashi's eyes widen as he heard a loud screeching sound, and he then saw white shuriken like blades forming near Naruto.

_'He's using the Rasen-shuriken? What is he thinking! That'll kill the Tsuchikage!'_

As Kakashi looked at Ōnoki, he saw a technique being formed in the old man's hands. It looked to be a glowing cube, which shocked the Jounin.

_'The Genkai Hakuri.. Dammit, they're both going all out with their techniques.'_

Yamato's eyes widened as he saw both techniques at the height of their strength "This.. Isnt good."

Naruto clenches his teeth as he raises the technique up "Fuiton.."

The Tsuchikage puts his hands out, with the technique in hand "Jinton.."

They both throw their techniques right at eachother

"Rasen-Shuuriken!"

"Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu!"

Both techniques screech at eachother, before finally colliding. At first, they clash, the techniques grind against eachother.

However, they both then explode, turning the techniques into a small tornado.

Kakashi and Yamato watch in shock as the tornado roars with energy. Kakashi had his sharingan out, but he could barely keep up with the techniques.

_'Such power...'_

Soon after, the tornado exploded, leaving a large cloud of dust behind. When the dust clears from a large gust of wind, Naruto is shown, with a rasengan in hand. His sennin mode had faded.

_'Come on out, ya old bastard... I got a rasengan waiting for you..'_

However, the Tsuchikage is nowhere to be seen.

Naruto's eyes widen as he looks around "Where is-"

"Doton: Kengan no Jutsuu!" The blonde jinchuuriki's eyes widen as he gets hit right in the jaw, by the Tsuchikage's rock engulfed fist.

It almost seemed like time slowed down for the two sensei, as their eyes widen in shock.

"NARUTOO!"

* * *

Right then, time sped back up as the blonde went flying into the wall. Leaving such an indent, that he was hanging on the wall.

Yamato saw that Naruto wasnt moving, he looked at Kakashi in panic "This is bad..! W-What if he's.."

The gray haired Jounin tightened his fists in response, staying dead silent.

_'Get up, Naruto.. Get up!'_

Ōnoki sighed as he looked over at the two, the rocks on his fist falling apart "I made direct contact with his jaw, that would've easily snapped his neck.. It's over."

Kakashi and Yamato's eyes widen at what the Tsuchikage was saying. Only bringing more anger to the mask wearing Jounin.

"A...Ahaha.."

All three of them look over in shock, to see Naruto slowly pushing his way out of the indent he made in the wall. "C-Come on... You're seriously underestimating me that much..?"

Ōnoki's eyes stayed widened as Naruto hit the ground, and shakingly got back up on his feet. "This kid..."

The blonde looked as if he was in no condition to fight, he had blood leaking from his forehead and mouth, his clothes were torn and under that was major bruises, and his nose was broken.

However, he only chuckled "I.. I can still win, I did beat..!" He proceeded to cough up some blood. "-Pein, after all.."

The Tsuchikage only sighed at this, watching the blonde slowly trying to get everything back into working order.

_'He's only standing through sheer will power... He says he was able to beat Pein.. The leader of the Akatsuki.. But Pein should've been stronger than I am, so why is he already like this..?'_

Kakashi's eyes sharpened as he saw this, clenching his fists all the while.

_'Naruto had sustained serious damage in the fight when he was in Sennin mode.. Its just that he was able to resist it... That punch he recieved outside of sennin mode was like a domino effect..'_

Naruto growled as his eyes began to slowly glow red, his pupils turned to slits, and his whiskers began to thicken.

Ōnoki felt his patience running thin. "It doesnt matter how many times you use these transforming tricks..

Naruto's finger nails grew, becoming more like claws, and his canine teeth grew into fangs. Red/orange chakra faintly spiraled around him.

Yamato looked at Kakashi in shock "W-What's going on? Naruto-kun said his Father had re-strengthened the seal!"

The gray haired jounin looked over at the wood user "...Naruto is tapping into the Kyuubi's power by his own will... However, he's not using enough to where the cloak would take hold of him..."

The mask wearer then bit his lip "What's worst though, is that because the Kyuubi's chakra is leaking out at such a slow pace now.. And at such a low amount, his healing abilities have been greatly reduced."

Naruto roared as he ran at Ōnoki, driving his fist into the Tsuchikage's face.

The older man went back alittle, but quickly recovered, glaring at the boy. "Hn..." He then avoided a kick by the blonde, then avoided a claw swipe.

Naruto only got more enraged,as he recklessly threw one attack after another. "Why. Cant. I. Hit. **YOU!**"

Kakashi's eyes widened "NO NARUTO! DONT TRY TO FIGHT HIM SO RECKLESSLY!"

Naruto gritted his teeth as he looked at his sensei.

_'This doesnt make any sense.. Why cant I hurt him.. Why cant I beat him!'_

The blonde put his hands together "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" 5 Naruto's appeared as they all ran in, hoping to box in the old kage.

Yamato sighed lowly "It's no use, Senpai. He wont listen."

Kakashi stared in disbelief. "This doesnt make any sense... He's fighting just like he did when he was a kid..! He's not putting any strategy into this..! What's worse is now he's relying on his Kage bunshin!"

The Jounin began to ponder on this thought, knowing this wasnt like the blonde jinchuuriki.

_'Wait... Wait wait... When did he start changing... He didnt start acting different until after we got into the village... The villagers were glari..!'_

Kakashi's eye widened at this, as the dots connected.

_'That's it..! That's why he regressed back to his old fighting style..! It had to do with how the villagers were reacting to his presence..!'_

Ōnoki was able to avoid each attack thrown at him by the clones, it didnt matter what kind of punch or kick was thrown. He then grabbed two of the clones, and head butted them together, causing them to vanish.

He then kicks two in the face, causing them to vanish, and for the last one, he grabs his face. "Doton: Kajūgan no Jutsu..."

The clone's eyes widened as he began to turn to stone, and as he did, he crumbled to pieces.

Naruto stared at the Tsuchikage in utter shock, who just sighed lowly as he went back to his normal stance. "Is this really all you got, brat? Because right now, you're just wasting my time.."

The blonde growls as he grabs Ōnoki by his shoulder, a red rasengan forming in his free hand "Rasengan.."

He then throws it right at the old man "HAAA!"

Naruto's eyes then widen as Ōnoki moves Naruto's rasengan holding hand out of the way, just inches from hitting him.

"I'm done with the games.." He then elbows the blonde in the face, then sweep kicks him, sending him to the ground.

Naruto looks up at Ōnoki who proceeds to knee Naruto in the gut. "AUGH!"

The blonde takes deep breathes as he feels the kyuubi chakra leaving him, his body going back to normal. He tries to get up, but he has no strength left.

Judging from the pain he felt in his torso, he could guess that his ribs were either broken, or severely bruised. He could clearly tell his nose was broken, and his arm was twisted in a way it really shouldnt be.

Kakashi looked away, cursing silently under his breath "Naruto..."

Yamato just stared in shock "J...Just how did he beat Pein..?"

Naruto stared up at the sky, his defenses were gone, he had no moves left.. No chakra left... And no tricks left..

_'W...When did I become so weak..? WHY AM I SO WEAK!'_

He then saw Ōnoki standing over him, mixed emotions on his face. Naruto growled slightly.

_'H...How can I keep my promise to Sakura-chan, if I can't even beat him!'_

The Tsuchikage raised his fist up, staring down at Naruto with disappointment.

"Game over."

He threw his fist down, all Naruto saw after that, was black.

* * *

Fuck.. I think I lost my touch at long chapters.. Well its only a fight chapter, doesnt have to be TOO long.. (excuses, excuses.)

GAAAASP! Naruto.. LOST? SAY IT AINT SO!

Well, I guess I better explain.

Okay, the reason why Naruto lost, was because seeing those people glare at him, was effecting him mentally, so he wasnt 'all' there.

Because of this, he was jumping in head first with no real strategy. Then, when it was clear that he was beaten, he became desparate later on, even when he had no tricks left, and thats why he lost. Can't exactly do that against a kage, right?

But in any case, this actually is going to help progress Naruto's character even more, just wait and see.

And... AWW no Sakura! :/ Well dont worry, she'll be in the next chapter... It'll be.. An interesting thing to see.

Anyways... Uhh... Laters.


	25. Response to Keiron

Okay, because I've gotten this TWICE now, I gotta say one thing. For those who're actually giving serious reviews that I need to respond to inorder to explain things, and are guests.. Get. A fucking. Account. So I can reply and respond to what you say, I dont give hate so dont be afraid or anything.

So, because I cant reply to this guys review directly, I guess I'll just do it now. Here you go 'Keiron.'

Okay, here's the thing... I'm NOT under powering Naruto. I never have been. In response to your first review about the rinnengan, he's not gonna use it in a fight... Ever.

He's only going to use it as like a symbol, to show that he got it directly from the reincarnation of the sage of the six paths, and that he is now the new keeper of peace.

Also, dont just disregard my reasons for Naruto losing and say its a 'poor excuse to make a shot chapter.' I've been planning to make him lose from the beginning.

His past was tragic, it was damaging enough to where, if something reminds him of his past, will fuck with him enough to the point where he gets distracted and, in turn, doesnt fight as well.

Now you're probably wondering "Well why didnt it that happen to him when he first came back to Konoha?" Well, thats because he was suppressing almost every emotion besides anger at that point in time.

The reason why it effects him now, is because of the emotional barriers that he overcame, it wasnt so that he was able to move on from everything and not be effected by them anymore, it was to show that he can accept that he has been through a lot and he's capable of feeling these emotions, without feeling weak because of it.

Look, you can believe that Naruto should've won due to the fact that Naruto is technically stronger than Onoki. But, if he's going through mental troubles, and he cant think straight when it comes to strategies, and he's just rushing in with no plans. Even someone who's considerably weaker than him, but has proper strategies will be able to beat him.

Now, to the rest of the viewers, this isnt for you, this is just my response to the guest reviewer. In hopes that he'll see why I made things the way they were.

Now if you'll excuse me, I got a fill- I mean.. chapter 25 to work on.


	26. Chapter 24 and a half

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto: Shippuuden, it is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**NOTE: THIS. CHAPTER. IS. FILLER! Solely for the holidays. P.S. Sorry if its really fucking cheezy.. I've never done a holiday story before, so... Yeah!**

**Note: **_"_**Kyuubi**_", '__**Inner**__' _**When they're talking at the same time.**

**Now you're all probably thinking "WHERE THE FUCK IS MY CHAPTER 25 FGHRHRYGHHTY!" Well, Christmas isnt too far off, and I cant really think of any other place to put this in the story (cause... By the time Naruto returns to Konoha I'd have put up that chapter after christmas, cause he aint going back for several chapters)so.. Filler time!**

**Enjoy chapter 24 and a half..! Dont hate me filler haters!**

* * *

Naruto woke up with a loud, drawn out yawn. "Whew..! Man.. What time is it..?"

The blonde jinchuuriki scratched his bed head as he looked at his alarm clock "11 am.. Alright, not bad, since I got the day off and all."

He then got up, and opened his curtains, hoping to get a bright sun light to help wake him up. However, all he got was clouds. This caused the blonde to sigh deeply "You kidding..? I was hoping for a nice looking day off.."

With that, the blonde walked into the bathroom, preparing for the day.

_'__**Honestly, Kit.. You were really expecting just a sunny day today? Do you even know what day it is?**__'_

_'...Tuesday?'_

_'__**Oh for fucks sake... Well, I'll let you find out on your own.**__'_

After the blonde had finished taking his shower, he slipped on a black Tee shirt, and a dark gray long sleeve shirt over it, then puts on some blue jeans.

Soon after, he then walked into his kitchen and proceeded to brew, and pour himself a cup of coffee.

_'__**God your mornings are dull... Get a girlfriend already so you can have more exciting mornings! Like morning se-**__'_

_'-Shut it, Kyuubi... Just let me have a relaxing morning.'_

_'__**Tsk, Whatever... Though, I don't think it'll be that way, brat.**__'_

Just then, Naruto heard his doorbell ring, causing him to quickly put on some socks, then walk over to the door while holding his cup o' joe.

As he opens the door, his eyes widen slightly as he sees the pink beauty before him, Haruno Sakura, standing at the entrance with a bright smile on her face.

Naruto blinked at this, but before he could say anything, she gave a cheery and whole-hearted "Merry Christmas, Naruto!"

The blonde raised an eyebrow, then nodded to himself "Ohh.. That's whats today.."

The pink haired girl heard this, which only shocked her "Eh? You didn't know it was Christmas?"

The jinchuuriki shrugged "..Well, I more forgot than didn't know..."

Sakura huffed slightly as she walked into his house, hoping to get out of the cold "How could you forget about one of the most joyful days of the year?"

Naruto finished off his cup of coffee as he closed the door, he then walked over to the coffee pot, and proceeded to pour another cup "How? Well... I've never celebrated before, so..."

The pink haired kunoichi's eyes widened slightly as she looked to the side, guilt beginning to rush through her.

_'Right... He never had anyone to celebrate with..'_

As Naruto was taking a sip of his coffee, he saw Sakura with a more depressed look on her face than before. He then began to stutter "B-But, it's alright, I'm used to it."

He saw that her expression hadn't changed, so he walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder, giving her a reassuring smile "I'm fine, Sakura-chan. Really, I am."

Sakura looked up at him, staring into his eyes, causing the blonde to get nervous "Uh.."

She then smirks "Well, that's not enough, I'm gonna make sure you see what's great about Christmas!"

Naruto's eyes widen as he was literally being dragged out of his house "M-M-Matte, Sakura-chan! I don't have my shoes or jacket on!"

_'__**This should be interesting..**__'_

* * *

The blonde sighed as he was walking through the streets of Konoha with the pink haired girl next to him, hugging his arm all the while.

Naruto felt his eyebrows twitch, hoping to god he could ignore the fact that the girl he was crazy about was clinging onto him. He then looked around "Um.. Sakura-chan, you say that you're gonna show me what's great about Christmas, but... How?"

Sakura gave the blonde a smile "Just wait, it's a surprise."

_'__**...How are we gonna show him? I mean... I'm sure Christmas was always a bad holiday for him.**__'_

_'Doesn't matter, there's plenty of ways to show him.'_

_'__**Hope you're right.. Just make sure it isn't stores.. Most places are closed.**__'_

_'I know that.'_

_'**Welll.. You could always give him an ever famous Christmas day fuck!**'_

_'... Stop talking to Kyuubi behind my back.'_

With that, she brings Naruto to the lake in Konoha, which was completely frozen over. However, it then began to lightly snow. Causing Sakura to mentally fist pump.

_'Yes..! This just helps more!'_

Naruto looked up at the sky "Hm?.. Oh hey, first snow of the season."

Sakura smiled at him again "Hai. Makes it special since its on such a special day."

The blonde looked at her bright, enthusiastic smile, then blushed slightly "U-uh.. Sure.. I guess."

The pink haired girl walked over to the lake, and tapped on the ice, her eyebrows perking upwards as her hopes were realized. "Hey, Naruto, the ice is good enough, want to Ice skate?"

Naruto blinked at this as he began to panic slightly, he had never gone ice skating before. So, he thought to use that as an excuse "B-But, I dont know how to skate.."

Sakura then walked over to him "Don't worry, I'll teach you." she was completely determined on making sure he had fun today.

Naruto was about to refuse, but seeing the joy on her face, he couldn't help but comply. She was doing this for him after all, and he didn't want to ruin her day "Alright, alright.. But, I don't own any skates."

Sakura then dug through her bag "I got a second pair, apparently they were my Dads when he was younger."

Naruto felt sweat trickle down his forehead, and his eyebrow twitch from this.

_'She was expecting me to comply?'_

Naruto sighed as he took off his shoes, and put on the skates. Looking over as Sakura did the same thing.

_'Dammit.. Why does she look so cute?'_

_'__**I dunno, maybe because she's happier than usual, because she's wearing an outfit you don't usually see her in... Maybe because you can fucking see up her skirt.**__'_

_'W-WHAT? N-No I cant.'_

_'__**Sure... You keep telling yourself that.**__'_

Before Naruto could even attempt at trying to, Sakura stood back up and helped Naruto up "Okay, ready?"

The blonde looked to the side "..As ready as anyone who doesn't know how to skate."

The pinkette pouted at Naruto before taking hold of his hand "Don't be like that, baka... I said I was gonna teach you."

The blonde felt his skin jump when she grabbed his hand, making his face go a bit red.

They then went on the ice, Naruto was wobbling, but he was still standing straight up, thanks to Sakura keeping him balanced.

The blonde looked down "D-Dammit.. This is so weird.."

Sakura looks over at Naruto "It takes some time to get used to. Okay, lets start moving." She begins to slowly skate forward, however, she made sure to help guide Naruto.

The blonde however, was having trouble. He looked down at Sakura's leg movements. Sakura noticed this "Just try and move yourself like this, that way, you're able to move forward, and still keep your balance."

Naruto nodded slightly, as he tried doing that, he moved a little too far and slipped "Wha-!" Before he could fall to far though, he looked back to see Sakura had pulled him back up.

_'Damn, I know she's strong, but you'd think that she'd fall back given there's no traction whatsoever.'_

_'__**...Don't ask, just be glad you didn't fall flat on your face.**__'_

Sakura had pulled him closer to her as she hugged his arm "Jeez.. You okay?"

Naruto looked at her staring up at him with her big eyes. He, in turn, looked to the side, his face growing red "H...Hai."

The pink haired girl took notice of this, and smirked "Oh? What's with the blush? Don't tell me you're getting nervous just by being so close to me."

The jinchuuriki scoffed slightly "D-Don't be ridiculous, its just cold is all."

Sakura laughed slightly at this "Oh yeah, that's TOTALLY the reason." She rolled her eyes as she said this.

Naruto gave the pinkette one of his old fox-like smiles, causing the girl to get a bit red in the face herself, however she was able to hide it.

_'__**For fucks sake just kiss him already!**__'_

_'N-No! That would kill the moment!'_

_'__**..How?**__'_

_'...I dunno...'_

_'__**Fuckin pussy.**__'_

_'SHUT UP!'_

After a little while, Naruto had begun to get the hang of it, and started skating on his own. Now they were both skating at a reasonable speed next to each other.

Naruto looked at the pink haired girl next to her "So, what makes Christmas so special for you?"

Sakura blinked at this "Eh?" She had never really thought about it before, but now that she was asked, she immediately had an answer for him.

She then looked down "For me, Christmas is a day where you can spend all your time with the people you love..."

Naruto raised an eyebrow to this "Love?"

Sakura nodded to this "Hai. Family, friends, all those close to you. You also get presents.. But that isn't the point, what makes it so special is just getting to see everyone without any troubles getting in the way. A time where everyone is actually happy."

The blonde was pretty surprised by Sakura's answer, he always thought that to people Christmas was just about getting stuff. But with her there was more meaning to it.

He looked up "Wow, first time I've heard you be so deep, Sakura-chan."

The pinkette rolled her eyes as a blush formed on her face "Udasen, baka." She pushed him slightly, but that was enough to make him begin to lose balance.

"W-w-whoa..!" He grabbed Sakura's arm to try and keep himself up, but she unfortunately wasn't expecting it, and they both fell to the ground.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head "Ite... S-sorry."

Sakura laughed slightly "Its okay." They both get up, and skate off of the ice, knowing they had skated enough to their liking.

Right as they got off the ice, Sakura heard a loud growl come from Naruto's stomach. She laughed slightly at this, and the blonde just sighed in embarrassment "D-Dammit.. I never got to have breakfast."

Sakura proceeded to put on her boots and put her skates in her bag, Naruto doing the same. She then grabs his hand "Come on, lets get some food in your gut."

With that they both take off.

Little did they know, the Kyuubi and Inner decided to have a secret meeting.

_'__**Well, things're progressing nicely, wouldnt you agree?**__'_

_"_**Please, they're the most stubborn not couple I've ever seen.****.**_"_

_'__**All they need is one push, and things will spark!**__'_

_"_**Like what? A fuckin mistletoe?**_"_

_'__**...Kyuubi.**__'_

_"_**Hm?**_"_

_'__**You're a fucking genius.**__'_

* * *

Naruto and Sakura walked towards Ichiraku, seeing it was opened surprised the blonde "Wow, I'm shocked they're opened, I mean.. I do know that on Christmas a lot of places, especially private businesses, are closed for the day."

Sakura shrugged "They're not open every year, so we got lucky this time." She gave him a smile as she said this.

The blonde chuckled slightly, then something occured to him "Y-You know, we don't have to go to Ichiraku."

The pink haired girl sighed slightly "Naruto, I'm making sure today is a good day for you, so I don't mind if we go to Ichiraku."

Naruto then smirked as he ran right into the stand, surprising both Ayame and Teuchi.

The older woman sighed slightly, but still gave him a smile. "Honestly Naruto-kun, gonna give us a heart attack."

Teuchi chuckled slightly "Good to see you, Naruto! Oh, and its good to see you too, Sakura!"

The pinkette gave the two restaurant owners a wave as the teenagers sat down on the seats.

After they both ordered what they wanted, Ayame leaned over the counter, looking at the two talking amongst themselves "So, you on a date?"

Both Teens eyes widen greatly as they look at Ayame, who just sighs happily "A date on Christmas? How romantic."

Teuchi sighed at this "Ayame, help me out here."

The brown haired woman laughed slightly "Hai, hai." She gave them both a wave as she went over to her Father.

Naruto face palmed in embarrassment, causing Sakura to laugh slightly "She sure acts like an older sister to you."

The blonde sighs a little "Tell me about it.."

The rest of the time was filled with a tense silence as they both ate without saying a word.

_'__**Hrm.. This is not going well..**__'_

_"_**You think? Tch.. Whatever, it isnt our place to try anything.**_"_

_'__**But.. What if THEY dont try anything?**__'_

_"_**Please, it wont matter what we do, they wont listen.**_"_

* * *

After paying, Naruto and Sakura walked out of the resturant, Ayame's words still ringing in their minds.

Even though it didnt feel like they had been together very long, it had actually been quite a long time since they first left Naruto's house.

Naruto sighs as he sits down on a bench "This day has been.. Interesting."

Sakura then sat down next to the blonde "Oh yeah? So I did good?"

He then chuckled slightly, and nodded in response "Hai. Definitely the only good Christmas I've had."

The pink haired girl then dug through her bag "Well. It's not done yet."

Naruto raised an eyebrow to this, only to realize it was one thing "W-Whoa, you didnt have to get me anything, Sakura-chan."

Sakura looked at him sadly "The least I can do is give you something, you've never gotten a Christmas present before, I presume?"

The blonde looked to the side "N..No, I havent."

She then pushed the present into his hands "Just open it, I think you'll like it."

Naruto sighed as he took the wrapping off, then opened the box. "Hm.." He then moved the extra paper.

His eyes widened as he saw a white robe with orange flames on the bottom, just like what his father wore. He looked at Sakura in shock "H-How..?"

Sakura smiled softly at him "Naruto, everyone knows about the Yondaime's famous cloak."

She then looked up "I had to pull a few strings, but that was made by the same person who made the original... Your Dad's cloak."

Naruto stared silently at the jacket, he silently put his hand on it.

_'S... She..'_

Suddenly, Sakura's eyes widened as she was engulfed in a warm embrace by the blonde. He was shaking slightly, as tears slowly moved down his eyes. He silently whispered into his ear "Thank you, Sakura-chan..."

She felt a blush go across her face as she hugged him back "Y..You're welcome."

Behind a corner, Ino was chuckling as a plan was coming together "Alright~, Sai, you know what to do, get some ink to hold this up!"

Sai stared at the mistletoe, then nodded as he shot some ink above them that stuck to the wall, then Ino cleverly threw the mistletoe, and it caught onto the ink.

She then fist pumped "Yes..! Like a pro..!"

Naruto then blinked as he looked up, his face immediately going red "U-Uh.."

Sakura then looked up as well "What're.. you..." Her eyes widened as her current blush grew darker.

They then looked to the side, knowing exactly what the mistletoe meant.

_'__**YES! SHANNAROOO!**__'_

_"_**Hm.. Interesting.**_"_

_'**COME ON YOU TWO! KISS ALREADY! Then... DO OTHER STUFF!**'_

_"**..**_**I think you have a problem.**_"_

They then look at eachother, nervous as all hell. However, they slowly, but surely, move closer to eachother.

When they're only an inch away from eachother though, Naruto heard Sakura whispering. "...Wake up, Naruto.."

The blonde raised an eyebrow at this "..Huh?"

_"Wake up..."_

* * *

Naruto's eyes opened, at first everything was blurry, but as his vision began to get used to everything, he saw he was in a white room, and he had an IV strapped to him.

The blonde groaned as he slowly got up, pulling the IV out of him, and watched as the hole had immediately healed.

"Ah, good, you're awake."

Naruto lazily turned his head toward the person talking, the Tsuchikage. He sighed "W..Where am I.."

The old man looked at the room "Iwagakure hospital."

The blonde's eyes widened slightly as he sighed lowly "I lost... Didnt I?.."

Ōnoki nodded to this "Indeed.."

Naruto then looked to the side.

_'What was with that dream..? Was it.. What I want most..? Just to be with Sakura-chan.. And being able to trust Kyuubi again?'_

The Tsuchikage then sighed slightly "Now, boy... About our agreement."

* * *

FOOLED YOU... Dont kill me.

Yeah Yeah, I know what you're thinking 'YOU CUT THEM OFF RIGHT BEFORE THE KISS AGAIN! FTHIGKBSGAKHITFF!' Well, fuck you, they aint gonna fucking kiss yet!

Okay, so this was filler, but it also wasnt... It was because the christmas part had NOTHING to do with the story. However, it also wasnt because it was just a dream skit, and the story happens right after.

Also.. After seeing the reviews, I knew you guys needed some Narusaku goodness... I guess?

Oh and if you're wondering just why Ino and Sai randomly appeared... It's a fucking dream (excuses, excuses)

Okay, I'ma leave now before you guys try to murder me..

BYES!


	27. Chapter 25 So much happens this time

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Shippuuden, it is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

It was a quiet day in Iwagakure as the two Jounin, Kakashi and Yamato, walked into the hospital. Hoping that Naruto was alright.

After checking in, the two walk down the hallway, in utter silence. Yamato looks over to see his Senpai's fists shaking, possibly in guilt that he couldnt help his student, or in anger, possibly both.

He then walks upto Kakashi "H-Hey, I'm sure Naruto-kun is alright, Senpai." The wood user gives a confident smile "You know how he is, even after a tough battle, he recovers quickly."

They both walk into the elevator as the mask wearing ninja glances over at Yamato "It's been nearly 3 weeks since the fight, Yamato.. He should've been awake a week ago."

The wood user looked to the side, knowing that Kakashi was completely right. "W-Well, maybe the Tsuchikage did more damage than we thought."

Kakashi didnt answer, he just looked down, as they both walked out of the elevator to the third floor.

_'No.. Something was wrong... Injuries that would've normally healed fast thanks to the Kyuubi, either wouldnt heal at all, or just very slowly.'_

As they were walking towards Naruto's room, the grey haired Jounin sighed lowly.

_'Just why did those glares the villagers gave him, get him so riled up..?'_

When they reached the door to Naruto's room, the wood user grabbed the door handle, and looked back at his Senpai "Just watch, Senpai. The moment we open this door, Naruto-kun will be awake, and everything'll be fine...!"

Well, he was half right. As the door opened, the two walked in and could only stare in shock. Naruto was awake, and Ōnoki was there as well.

"Now then, about our agreement, Brat.."

Kakashi could only grimace slightly as he heard this.

_'Fuck..! I forgot about that.. Dammit, Naruto why did you strike a deal when you knew something was wrong!'_

Naruto's eyes sharpened at the Tsuchikage "What about it.."

The older man looked out the window, sighing lowly "It's disappointing how you made such a deal.."

The Tsuchikage then turned, glaring at the blonde all the while "..When you treated the fight as nothing but a joke!"

Naruto's eyes widened slightly "W-What do you mean..! I was giving it my all!"

Ōnoki chuckled at this "Don't lie to me, Boy. I could tell you were not fighting as well as you could've."

The blonde was about to make a rebuttle, only to get interrupted by the Tsuchikage "You say you were able to kill Pein, leader of the Akatsuki..."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly as the older man continued "Pein, was much stronger than I am. By that logic, you should've been able to defeat me easily if you were fighting like you did with him."

Ōnoki growled slightly "You really think that taking me on recklessly, hoping to god that you have luck on you're side, and that just being stronger is enough to defeat me? A **KAGE**? Well newsflash, brat, if you really wanted to beat me, put some motherfucking strategy into it!"

"SHUT UP!"

All three of them stare at Naruto wide eyed, as the blonde shakes slightly, a shadow hanging over his eyes. "You... You wouldnt understand..."

The Tsuchikage raised an eyebrow to this "Hmm?"

Naruto growled lowly as red chakra slowly began to rise around him, his eyes glowing red, his whiskers thickening, and his teeth turning into fangs. "After a life of pain and misery... People trying to kill me on a daily basis... I thought I had finally escaped all that when my village was treating me as a hero.."

Kakashi's eyes widened at this, before looking down.

_'Shit...'_

The blonde slowly got up, clenching his fists "Then, the moment I get here, I have to deal with YOUR villagers, giving me the same hateful stares that I got for so many years, and you think I wouldnt be effected by it?"

_'He doesnt know jack shit!'_

Ōnoki sighed slightly at this "Oh, I have heard a lot about you, Naruto."

The Tsuchikage folded his arms "After living a painful 12 years, you left your village with one of the three sannin. However, you were presumed dead after a surprise Akatsuki attack... But in the end, it was just a way to escape your home. Yes?"

Kakashi was surprised to hear that, someone from another village had so much information on Naruto.

"For the most part, yes.."

Both jounin look at Naruto in shock, who just looked down "When I came to, I was in a river... I couldn't find Jiraiya-san anywhere... I was... Alone.. Again..."

_'I hate talking about this shit... Last thing I need is to talk about my past..'_

Kakashi looked down, feeling complete guilt wash over him, for not being a better teacher.

Ōnoki looked out the window in silence. Letting the negative emotions pass. He then looks back at Naruto. "Alright, back to what we were talking about before... Before I decide what to do about my end of the agreement.. I want to know just why the fuck you're in my village in the first place, Naruto."

The blonde blinks at this, then looks to the side "...I am... Currently striving, to achieve Pein's dream."

Ōnoki's eyes widen at this "You mean world domin-"

"-No.."

The Tsuchikage was in full attention as Naruto just stared at him "Pein.. Or Nagato, his real name... Only wanted peace in the world.. As he lived a life filled with war."

The older man then folded his arms "What does that have to do with me?"

Naruto's expression didnt change. "I came here, to make sure that you wouldnt be hell bent on some old revenge against my old man, by taking it out on me, and starting a war between the two villages."

Ōnoki's eyes widened slightly, hearing all of this was a pretty big surprise to him.

_'What is with this kid..?'_

He then sighed "Why should I trust ya, kid? I mean, you did challenge me, before I had a chance to do anything."

Naruto looked down "Because... And dont tell anyone about this.."

Kakashi's and Yamato's eyes widen greatly, as they both think the same thought.

_'D-Dont tell me he's going to..!'_

* * *

Meanwhile, in Amegakure, a certain mask wearing man was walking through the rain, to the now abandoned tower that Pein once stayed in.

As he walked up the side, he felt a smirk appearing on his features under the mask. Now that Nagato was dead, he was now free to claim the rinnengan for his own.

_'I will finish what you started, Nagato-kun. But to do that, I'll need your eyes.'_

As he reached the top though, he saw a certain blue haired woman standing there, with piercings on her face. She glared at him, knowing exactly what he was there for.

He only extended his hands in amusement "Ah, Konan, its been too long."

Her glare only sharpened, causing him to sigh "As usual, you're in no means a good host."

Konan began to speak, with venom jam packed into her words "You have no reason to be here, Tobi.. Or is it Madara now? You change your name so often It's hard to remember."

The masked man only chuckled at this "Quite the silver tongue on you, like always."

He then folded one arm and rested his other arm on top of it, as he touched his hand to where his chin would be under the mask. "Now, down to business.. Where is Nagato."

Konan's eyes widen at this, before they then narrow "Why would you need to see him.. Now that he's dead, I have no reason to be part of your Akatsuki..."

Tobi laughed slightly "Oh come now, isnt it obvious why I want to see him?"

She stayed silent for a moment, then sighed "The rinnengan.."

He then clapped "Correct, correct! Now that he no longer has any use for them, I felt it would be a crime if they weren't given to someone who could tap into their full potential."

Konan was dead silent, looking down as her fists trembled.

_'Good... He doesnt know..'_

She then glared at him "If you want them so badly..." paper then shoots out of her sleeves in the form of shurikens, going right at him "GET THROUGH ME FIRST!"

Tobi sighed as the shuriken phased right through him "Always the difficult route for you..." He then took a battle stance "Fine.. Have it your way."

He then jumped at her, throwing a kick to her neck, however, she knew how he worked. She pulled a sword out from her cloak, and had it aimed right for his ankle.

The masked man growled as he had no choice but to phase his leg, causing him to miss Konan.

The blue haired girl then rushed in, and punched him in the face. Smirking as she made contact "I know all of your tricks..."

He then sighed "Not all of them.."

Her eyes widened as a large fireball appeared from his eye. Hitting her dead on, causing her to fly back and hit the wall.

Tobi then cracked his neck "You obviously didnt know about that."

Konan groaned as she got up, covered in burns as paper formed all around them, causing Tobi's eye to widen "Nani?"

The blue haired woman smirked "Didnt know? I hid paper in this entire room, just incase something like this were to happen..."

The masked man chuckled "Clever.. However..." Just as the paper crashed down, he appeared infront of her, punching her in the face.

He then kicked her in the spine, and kneed her in the gut. She then retaliated by grabbing his leg, and then pulls out a kunai, stabbing it into his knee.

Tobi growled in pain "You little bitch..!" She then pulls it out, not before twisting it around in his bone, just making the fracture worst.

She then throws it into his shoulder, but unfortunately it passes right through him as she loses grip on his leg. "Fuck.."

He then kicks her out the window, causing her to fall toward the lake below. Just before she hits the water though, she turns into paper form and takes flight.

Tobi jumps out of the window and lands on the water as Konan lands infront of him. Both glaring at eachother.

Konan then smirks, then begins to chuckle. The masked man raises an eyebrow to this "What's got you laughing.."

The pierced woman smirks as she puts her hands together "THIS!" His eyes widen as he looks down, the water begins to split.

"MY ULTIMATE TECHNIQUE KAMI NO SHISHA NO JUTSU!"

Tobi begins to fall into the large abyss that appeared beneath his feet, he looks around, and his eyes widen greatly to see that the paper that opened the abyss, were all chakra enhanced explosive tags.

He glares up at her "YOU UNBELIEVABLE BI-" His voice was cut off by the sound of unending explosions.

Konan panted slowly as she landed on one of the empty streets of Amegakure, a small smile appearing on her features as the explosions kept going.

_'It is done... Nagato-kun.. You can rest peacefully now... All that's left is for Naruto to fulfill your dream..'_

After a few minutes, she heard a slow clapping. "Very very resourceful, Konan-chan."

Her eyes widen greatly as she begins to turn around, only to get a kunai right into her side by Tobi. "However... Did you forget I could transport myself anywhere..?"

She growled slightly as the blood rushed out of her side and her mouth. He then grabbed her by the throat "Let's go to his coffin, shall we?" He then carried her back up the tower.

As they reached the room where Nagato's body was being held, Tobi scoffed slightly to see it was filled with paper flowers, and another body, most likely being the other fallen comrade of theirs.

He then dropped the bleeding girl to the ground as he walked over to Nagato's coffin "At last..." He began to open it "The ultimate eye jutsu is finally.."

He threw the coffin open "MINE!"

"Ha... Hahaha.."

Tobi's eye widened greatly to see that Nagato's eyes were completely hollow, his whole body shaking slightly. "Where.."

Konan leaned back in her sitting position as she weakly laughed "Ahahaha... haha..! You're too late.. Tobi.."

He grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, more furious than he had ever been before "Insolent bitch! Where is the rinnengan! WHERE IS IT! TELL ME AND I'LL EVEN CONSIDER LETTING YOU LIVE!"

Konan smirked as blood leaked out of her mouth "You're too late.. Nagato in his dying breath, combined his eyes with the man who had defeated him..."

The masked man's eye widened more than was considered physically possible as he dropped the badly injured girl "Y...You cant possibly mean..."

* * *

"Boy... You... You have the rinnengan?"

Ōnoki was shocked beyond belief as he saw the purple eyes sitting where Naruto's blue eyes were originally.

The blonde nodded slowly "Nagato gave them to me when he died... A symbol if you will, that the man who had the same eyes of the Sage of the six paths, gave them to me of all people."

The Tsuchikage folded his arms "You're trying to tell me that the rinnengan is a symbol of peace now?"

Naruto laughed slightly "That's all the original Sage of the six paths wanted when he first had them, and that was during the time when there was peace. That's all Nagato wanted, the descendant of the sage some would say... He was just going about it the wrong way."

_'At least he saw the error of his ways though... I hope Konan is alright too, she was never in support of Akatsuki in the first place.. She just stuck by Nagato's side..'_

Naruto then takes his thumb, and points to himself "And that's all I want... I've lived a life of pain and misery.. Why would I want the world to keep experiencing what I had experienced on a daily basis?"

Ōnoki's eyes widened at this, before looking to the ground in silence.

Kakashi and Yamato stared in surprise of Naruto's words, they were strong, and he didnt hesitate at all while talking, he believed in every word he was saying. Kakashi felt himself smile slightly.

_'It's like night and day.. When he was fighting the Tsuchikage, he was reckless, childish... Now, he's mature, intelligent, and strong. That rest must've helped him.'_

"..Very strong words, kid."

Naruto looks at Ōnoki in surprise, who just smirks at the blonde "Now that you've shown me your true colors, that you really arent just a prideful child, I feel like I can respect your wishes."

The Tsuchikage looks to the side "Now, about the agreement.. How about I personally invite you to the five kage summit."

All three Konoha ninja stare at the old man in shock, who just laughs slightly "I got no reason to kill ya if all you want is peace between the nations. Besides, all the kages will be there, beats the hell outta spending months going from one nation to the next trying to do what you did with me."

Naruto was dumbstruck, but after a minute, he then smiled "It would be an honor, Tsuchikage."

"Oiii, Ojichan."

All three of them look over to see a younger woman, slightly older than Naruto, walk into the room.

She looks over at Naruto, then sighs as she brushes some hair from her face "Why havent you killed him yet?"

Naruto just stared at the girl "Eh..?"

Ōnoki laughed slightly "Why should I kill him? I got no qualms against him."

She just folds her arms "But he's a jinchuuriki, if we kill him, it'll just prove Iwa's strength even more!"

Naruto glared at her "Yeah, hate you too bitch."

She felt a vein buldge on her forehead as she leaned towards him, their faces practically touching "Oh, you wanna go with me now? I'll take you on right here, faggot."

The blonde's eyes glowed red "Oh you did not just call me that!"

Ōnoki then got between them "Alright, that's enough, Kurotsuchi!"

Said girl folded her arms as she looks to the side "Hmph, you're such a softy, Ojichan."

The older man sighed at her granddaughter "Now now, be nice, they're coming as invited guests to the kage summit."

Kakashi then walked up "Wait.. We're from Konoha, wouldnt that mean we'd have to be the escorts of the Hokage?"

Ōnoki then looked over at Kakashi "Well, from what I've heard, Tsunade-hime is currently incapacitated, so is unable to attend the summit. So, they're sending someone else from your village.. Danzo I believe his name was?"

Naruto's, Kakashi's, and Yamato's eyes all widen at this. The Tsuchikage just sighed "I dont know him, nor do I trust him, I do however, trust you three. So I atleast want Naruto, and Kakashi to attend the meeting itself."

He then smirks at them "They can't say no if a kage from another village has no problem with you."

Naruto then stretches his limbs "Alright, all of you get out, I'm gonna pack my things."

* * *

Later on, Naruto's team, walks along side Ōnoki, Kurotsuchi, and Akatsuchi.

Naruto looks at Ōnoki "You guys can go your own way, we'll get there on our own."

The Tsuchikage looks at him in surprise "You sure?"

The blonde nods "Yeah, it'd be a little odd to see Konoha ninja showing up with Iwa ninja."

The older man chuckles slightly as he clutches his side "Y-Yeah.. Augh..! Fuckin a, my back..!"

Akatsuchi picks up Ōnoki and puts him on his shoulders "Tsuchikage-sama, you shouldnt strain yourself like that."

Naruto felt beads of sweat drip down his forehead.

_'This is the guy who beat me..?'_

The blonde's eyes widened slightly as he sensed someone's presence.

His eyes glowed red as he looked around slowly, he then grabbed a tree, and his hand right through it as he grabbed the neck of a white Zetsu.

Kakashi looked in shock "W-What the..!"

Naruto pulled the Zetsu closer "Well, hello there.."

Zetsu smirked "Oh, quite clever of you to catch on, Naruto-kun."

The blonde scoffed at this "You suck at hiding... But since I got you like this, give Sasuke a message for me.."

He throws the Zetsu to the ground, cutting his side in the process with a well hidden kunai from his sleeve "I'll be in the Iron country... If he wants to fight me, tell him to meet me in the forest near there."

Zetsu only cackled "Hmhmhm, very well, Naruto-kun." With that, he phased into the ground.

_'No more games, Sasuke...'_

Kakashi pondered about this "Hmm.. We should notify Konoha we'll be taking longer to get back than expected." He then looked back at Yamato "Use the transportation jutsu to get back, it might suck up a lot of your chakra, but they need to know."

Yamato nodded "Hai." He put his hands together, then turned into a puff of smoke.

Kakashi then looked forward, his eyes sharpening.

_'Sakura will want to know about this..'_

* * *

Meanwhile in Konoha, the pink haired girl was trying not to fall asleep as it was the noon, and she hadnt slept for 2 days.

_'Come on, stay awake, Shizune needs her rest...'_

_'__**Everyone has their limit, you're not far off from yours.**__'_

Just then, Sakura looks over to see her blonde friend walk in "How're you holding up, Sakura?"

The pink haired girl sighed at Ino's question "Not too good... I'm on the verge of collapsing.. Naruto is two weeks past from when he was supposed to be back, and I havent gotten any word.. So, I'm worried sick and I'm exhausted.. Not a good combination."

Ino sighed slightly "Yeah... Well, I can take over if you want while you take a nap."

Sakura smiled at her blue eyed friend, then hugged her "Thanks, Ino."

As she walked out she heard ino "No prob, forehead."

Sakura began to slowly drift off while leaning against the tree, as she slept, her inner self decided to have a conversation with the pink haired girl.

_'__**So, you ready to tell him?**__'_

_'What, tell Naruto how I feel? Yep.'_

_'__**Oh finally! I was getting sick of you hanging on whether or not he'd be happy or pissed.**__'_

_'Hey, I had every right to worry, even though I wouldn't blame him for being angry..'_

_'__**Come on, you love Naruto, right?**__'_

_'Y..Yeah.'_

_'__**Nothings gonna change that, right?**__'_

_'...Yeah.'_

_'__**Then why worry? As long as you get your feelings for him out in the open, it doesnt matter how he reacts, so long as he knows in the end, right?**__'_

_'I... I guess..? But, wouldnt it be nicer if he liked me back?'_

_'__**We already know that he does like you! It doesnt matter if he gets mad at first, in the end I guarantee he'll accept your feelings. Then it'll be happily ever after.**__'_

_'Uh, this aint no fairy tale, I know that it's going to be hard...'_

_'__**True, I was just trying to make it sound nicer.**__'_

_'Doesnt matter what its like, I'm going to be there for him no matter wha-'_

"Oi, Sakura."

Her eyes slowly open to see Yamato appear in her vision "T...Taichou..?"

Sakura's eyes shoot open "W-Wait, if your back then that means Naruto is back too, right?"

The wood user sighs slightly "Not exactly, plans have changed, Naruto is going to the Iron country to attend the five kage summit."

The pink haired girl stares at Yamato "...What?"

Yamato's face grows serious "However, Naruto-kun notified a member of Akatsuki to let Sasuke know that he would be there... So, knowing senpai, he wanted me to let you know so you could head to the Iron country right away."

Sakura's eyes widen, before looking to the side "W-What about..?"

Shizune walks upto her "Don't worry about it, Sakura. I can take care of Tsunade-sama while you're away."

Yamato then turns away "Prepare however you wish, as I'm not coming with you."

Sakura nods slowly "A-Alright.."

She then looks down.

_'Time to kill that snake..'_

* * *

"Sakura... I gotta ask, but, why are we coming?"

The pink haired kunoichi looks back at Ino, and Sai. Ino then talks again "Kiba I understand, because you're trying to reach Naruto. But why us?"

Sakura's eyes sharpen "When we go to find Sasuke.."

Kiba's eyes widen "Eh? You want to take on Sasuke without Naruto?"

The pink haired girl nods "Hai." She then looks down "I'm tired of Naruto holding back when fighting Sasuke, because he believes that I want that snake back."

They all stare at her in surprise, and in silence. Before Kiba sighs "Alright, but if you want me to get a good read on Naruto, who is probably 2 countries away, I'll need something with a strong scent."

Sakura looks to the side, grimacing as she pulls out a bloody, battle worn forehead protector, and tosses it to Kiba.

Ino stares in surprise at this.

_'She still has that thing? I thought it was gone a while ago.'_

Kiba's eyes widen slightly as he catches it "I-Isn't this Naruto's old one?"

Sakura doesnt look back at them, she just begins to speak quietly "Hai... It's from back when he was presumed dead.. It was all that Jiraiya-sama could find.."

Ino's eyes softened at this, before biting her lip.

_'She still feels personally responsible for that, doesnt she..'_

Kiba smirks as he instantly gets a scent "Yeah, that's Naruto's scent alright." He jumps past Sakura, as he gives the bloody cloth back to her. "Follow me!"

With that, they all pick up in speed. Sakura's face growing completely serious.

_'I wont let Sasuke get between us again, Naruto. I'll tell you how I feel.. Then I'll kill the bastard...'_

* * *

Naruto sneezed slightly as they jumped through the forest, it had been 2 days since they left Iwagakure, and they were almost at the Iron country.

Kakashi then sighed slightly "Alright, Naruto. Just a heads up, you're gonna need to be careful when we're at the meeting, Danzo has always been the reason why you had such little freedom in Konoha. Because he believes that you being a jinchuuriki, you're nothing but a weapon."

Naruto stayed silent, before looking at his sensei "I know... But we're not in Konoha right now, are we?"

The mask wearing jounin sighed "So long as you dont do anything stupid, we should be fine."

After a long silence, the jounin speaks up again "Now Naruto... Is it true that the glares that the Iwa villagers really got to y-"

"-I dont want to talk about what's in the past, Kakashi..."

The Sharingan holding jounin stared at Naruto in shock, it wasnt often when Naruto dropped honorifics when talking to him. He only bit his lip in response.

_'Dammit.. I just cant get through to him.'_

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he kept going forward.

_'I know Kakashi wants to help me out, but... The last thing I need is for someone getting too close... Whether it being a teacher.. Or more... Sakura-chan has been pushing that barrier a lot recently... Why..'_

The blonde then raised an eyebrow as they felt cold sweep around them "We're here..."

They get out of the forest, and see a large open field covered in snow.

They look around as snow falls around them. Kakashi walking forward "The kage summit is about 3 hours from here. Also the meeting is tomorrow at 3, so we can rest for now."

Naruto nodded, as they kept going, and to their luck, found a small village to rest at.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sakura's team was hot on their trail.

Sai looked over at Ino "D.. Did I make a mistake in telling her how Naruto felt..?" He noticed how different she was acting, so he just wanted to make sure.

Ino smiled at the pale boy "Nah. It's actually good that you told her, she had been confused and concerned about him for awhile, now she has one goal in mind: Telling him how she feels."

"You do know I can hear you both, right?"

They both shut up instantly, causing Kiba to laugh "Heheh, well, I'm glad to see you've seen through your crush on Sasuke, and moved on to Naruto. I remember when we were younger, he always had an eye on you."

Sakura sighed "But like an idiot, I treated him like shit because I felt he got in the way between me and Sasuke."

Kiba shrugged at this "Well, the past is in the pas-" His eyes slightly "He's close! Which means we're entering the Iron country!"

Sakura felt butterflies in her stomach as her face grew red. She thought she was emotionally prepared, turns out the only thing she hadnt settled, was her nervousness of just saying it.

Ino put a hand on her friend's shoulder, causing said friend to jump. The blonde only laughed "Nervous?"

Sakura looked over at Ino with her face completely red, her voice shaky "H-H-How would you feel if you were in my situation..?"

Ino pondered on this "Oh I dont know, I mean I did do the same thing about 3 and a half weeks ago, but the only reason I was nervous was because he found out when I wasnt intending to tell him."

Sakura looked to the side "T-T-True..."

The blonde laughed at this "Well, that shows me you're really into Naruto if you're THIS nervous."

The pink haired kunoichi sighs "Y...Yeah.. F-Fuck I cant stop shaking."

Ino smiles slightly at this "You'll be fine, Sakura, trust me."

Kiba points forward "That's where he is." They look over to see a small village.

Sakura only gulps.

_'O-Okay... Now or never..'_

* * *

Naruto woke up with a loud yawn, scratching the back of his head "Morning already..? Ugh.." He got up, and took a short shower, and walked out of the bathroom of his room, fully clothed.

_'Well, todays the day I gotta talk to every Kage in the ninja world.. Hope I dont screw up..'_

After eating a short breakfast, the blonde laid back on the floor, staring out at the snow, waiting for his sensei to wake up in another room, so they could leave.

"Hey Naruto! I think you might want to come out here!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he heard his Sensei's voice coming from outside. He got up, and after tieing his forehead protector to his upper arm, and put on his shoes, he walked out of his room.

After leaving the motel like building, his eyes widen slightly as he sees people he certainly wasnt expecting. Kiba, Sai, Ino, and lastly, Sakura who was standing infront of them.

He just blinked at this "W-What're you guys doing here?"

They all stayed silent, expect for Sakura who walked forward "N-Naruto..."

He raised an eyebrow "Hm?"

She looks down, hands fidgeting slightly "I.. I got something to tell you.."

Naruto then folded his arms "Alright."

Sakura blushes slightly as she looks him straight in the eyes, her jade green eyes meeting up with his ocean blue eyes. "N-Naruto.. I.."

"..I love you.."

* * *

..Yep. She said it. You fuckin heard it.

What'll happen? What's he gonna say? WILL. THEY. END. UP. TOGETHA!

You'll find out... NEXT CHAPTER! BWAHAHAHAHA!

*Runs away from the cliff hanger haters*


	28. Chapter 26 Sacrifice is always painful

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Shippuuden, it is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Naruto stared wide eyed, dumbstruck, almost as if what he just heard was some sort of day dream, and it was ringing in his mind.

_'D..Did she just say.. What I think she said..?'_

"I...I'm sorry, Sakura-chan.. W..What did you just say..?"

It was like it was going to disappear from his grasp, if he didn't hear it just once more "C..Could you please say it again..?"

Sakura laughed slightly "Baka.. It was already tough enough to say it once.. But.. Alright.."

She then blushed slightly as she looked right at him "I said I loved you.."

Kakashi was without a doubt in shock to hear what was just said, he was happy for them, but he was also just confused as to why Sakura came all this way just to say that.

_'Well... I was definitely not expecting this..'_

Naruto shook his head, even when he was happy.. He just had to question it. "W-Wait I dont understand... What brought all of this up..?"

Sakura felt herself sigh, feeling the nervousness leave her. "I... I've been wanting to tell you that for a while now.. I just didn't have the courage until now..." As she said this she took a breath of relief. "I'm so glad I was able to say it, though.."

Naruto's look became a bit more wary, as suspicion began to overtake him.

_'...Something isn't right..'_

"Sakura-"

She then gives him a smile "I've been wanting to tell you for so long, that I don't care about Sasuke any more..."

That only made him more suspicious.

_'She could have told me that sooner.. Why now.. All of a sudden..?'_

He begins to get a bit irritated "Sakura-chan.."

She then walks over and wraps her arms around him "I just couldn't think of a way to tell you, and-"

His eyes widen as he feels her hug him so tightly, and with such emotion. He only grits his teeth.

_'D..Dammit!'_

Naruto then grabs Sakura by her shoulders, and pushes her back slightly "Sakura-chan!"

The pink haired girl blinks at this "W-What..?"

He looks down, a shadow hovering over his eyes "D... Don't you dare be lying to me.." He began to shake slightly, while Sakura was at a loss for words.

"H-Huh? Lie to you? Why would I do tha-"

He looks at her with red eyes, confusion, pain and a hint of anger showing in them. "THE LAST THING I NEED IS YOU TRYING TO LIE TO MY FACE!"

Sakura went from surprised, to concerned, to offended "Y..You think I'm lying? Why the hell would you think that!"

_'W..What is he thinking..?'_

Naruto growled as tears began to build up in his eyes "I've already gone through enough shit, Sakura! I've already had my past haunt me! I've already had the Kyuubi betray me!"

Her eyes widen at this "T-The Kyuubi did what..?"

The tears begin to openly flow from his eyes "DONT YOU FUCKING DARE BETRAY MY FEELINGS TOO!"

There was silence, before Sakura began to tremble slightly.

Before Naruto could say anything, though.

*SLAP*

His eyes widened slightly as his eyes went back to their blue color, tears still running from his eyes.

"H..How dare you.."

Naruto looked, and to his shock, tears were flowing from her eyes. She gritted her teeth as she tried to hold them back to no avail. "HOW FUCKING DARE YOU! I LOVE YOU NARUTO! I CAME ALL THIS WAY TO TELL YOU THAT, AND YOU PASS THAT OFF AS SOME BULLSHIT EXCUSE TO LIE TO YOU? TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF YOUR FEELINGS?"

She put her hand over her mouth, as tears poured down her eyes "I thought you knew me better than that, dammit! I thought that after all this time, you finally trusted me again!"

_'__**...This is even worst than we could've expected.. Calm down girl... Dont lose your temper...**__'_

_'Y... You're right...'_

Sakura bit her lip as she got closer to him again, beginning to calm down. "I... I know its hard for you to get close to people.. Naruto... To trust them.."

His eyes were still widened as she looked up at him, tears still running down her eyes, but she was blushing. "Please... Please trust me when I say that.. I love you so much, Naruto.."

Everyone around them, was shocked beyond belief from what was transpiring between them.

Sakura began to lean up to him, her eyes beginning to close. "Please..."

Naruto stared in shock, he was frozen, he was at a complete loss for words, but even more so.. He was scared.

Scared that this may all just be some fucking dream, and he was gonna wake up any second. He was scared that this may be a lie and she's just trying to stop him from pursuing Sasuke...

...But above all that, he was scared of his own emotions.

As a shadow hovered over his eyes, he calmly pushed her away "I... I cant.." He gritted his teeth as the tears flowed even faster.

Sakura's eyes widened, before looking down, she hadn't felt so upset before in her entire life.

Naruto clenched his fists "P..Please.. It'd be best.. If you left, Sakura-chan.. I.. I cant deal with this right now..."

The pink haired girl looked up at him "B..But.."

"PLEASE GO, SAKURA!" her eyes widened even more when she saw a look of confusion, depression, and self torture plastered on his face, as the tears stained them.

She looked down, as she began to walk away. Biting her lip as hard as she could to hold the tears back.

_'N...Naruto...'_

Everyone was dead quiet, the only sound that was heard, was the sound of the four leaving as their feet hit the snow on the ground.

Naruto slowly walked over to a crate, and sat down on it. The shadow was still hanging over his eyes.

_'I'm Sorry... Sakura-chan...'_

Sakura cried softly into her hands as Ino hugged the poor girl.

_'How could this have happened... What happened to him..? He never would've done this to her, before...'_

After a few minutes, Sakura had calmed down. Wiping the tears from her eyes "...Let's go.."

Kiba blinked at this, stuttering slightly from what had happened "T-To where..?"

Sakura gave them all a sharp stare, filled with hatred towards the name she was about to say "To find Sasuke.."

* * *

Back at the small village, it was dead quiet. Naruto was still sitting on the crate, and Kakashi was speechless.

After a long silence, Naruto took a deep breath "...We should get go-"

*SMACK!*

Naruto's eyes widened as he got a punch to the face by his gray haired sensei, he then fell onto the ground hard.

He stared up at Kakashi, wide eyed. "..What was that for..!"

Kakashi glared down at his student "Who the fuck are you... And what have you done with Naruto.."

The blonde blinked at this "W..What?"

The Jounin growled in anger "Naruto would've never, AND I MEAN NEVER, say so much to hurt Sakura that she was driven to tears!"

Naruto looked down, completely silent.

Kakashi stuffed his hands in his pockets "What the fuck is wrong with you! I understand that you'd find it hard to believe that she has feelings for you after all these years, but for FUCKS SAKE!"

He rubbed the bridge of his nose, he hadn't been more angry at the blonde before in his life, in fact, he had never been angry with him at all, before now. "She did everything she could to prove how she felt about you, and yet you still do that! You really don't tru-"

"I know that she was telling the truth.."

Kakashi stared at him in shock "Y... You knew?" He said that as if he was hearing the most disturbing thing ever thought of.

Naruto kept looking down "That look in her eye... She was telling the truth... She poured so much emotion into what she was saying.. There was no way in hell I could say she was lying.."

The gray haired jounin growled "Then why did you say all of those things! WHY BOTHER HURTING HER LIKE THA-"

"BECAUSE I DON'T DESERVE HER!"

Kakashi's eyes widened at this, as tears began to run down Naruto's face again. "I... I don't deserve someone like Sakura-chan..."

Naruto looked up at Kakashi, his eyes red once again "You think I didn't want to accept her feelings? The moment I heard her say that, I wanted to kiss her! To show her exactly how I feel about her right there!"

He then clenched his teeth as he put his hand over his eyes, tears running down his face "But, I couldn't... Because I'm scared..."

Kakashi was dumbfounded, he had never seen Naruto like this before.

Naruto cried softly into his hand "I'm scared because, what if I did get together with Sakura-chan, and I'm not the best I can be..! I want Sakura-chan to have the best.. Because she deserves the best...!"

He grabbed his head as red chakra began to swirl around him "I'm nothing..! I'M JUST A FUCKING DEMON! I DON'T DESERVE A GIRL AS AMAZING AS HER! THAT'S WHY I'M SO FUCKING SCARED! I'M SCARED OF BEING ALONE!"

Kakashi was horrified by this, as the blonde yelled loudly while crying. He then sighed as he patted Naruto's back "Naruto..."

_'He's been through so much... Dammit.. I should have seen this before...'_

After about a half hour of venting his emotions, Naruto finally got up from the ground. his face stained by the tears he had wiped away. He then sighed lowly "...Let's get going."

Kakashi looks at him in concern "You sure?"

The blonde nodded "Hai... I'll be alright. Politics are much easier to deal with.." He gave his sensei a half hear-ted smile as he tried to crack a joke.

_'It's unfortunately true...'_

Kakashi frowned in worry. However, he only stayed silent as they moved forward.

"Oi! I'm coming with you!"

They both look back to see Sai run up, causing the gray haired jounin confusion "Sai? I thought you were with Sakura."

The pale skinned boy looked at them "I'm an ink clone, the original me wanted to go with you two, just to make sure Naruto-kun was okay."

Naruto looked at Sai in surprise, before smiling slightly "..Thanks.." They keep going, destination, the five kage summit.

Naruto walks slowly up the path to the five kage summit, it was quiet.. The tension between the three of them could be felt from a mile away.

Sai looks at Naruto "H..Hey, Naruto-kun.. About what happened earlier.."

"Forget it, Sai..."

The pale skinned clone blinked at Naruto, who just gave him a somewhat tired look "That's something I don't want to talk about, right now..."

The samurai guarding the summit, look down at the three, before jumping down at them.

Kakashi steps infront of Naruto and Sai "Matte! We were personally invited by the Tsuchikage."

The samurai glare slightly, before their leader appears, Mifune. "Odd how you're Konoha ninja, yet you were invited by the leader of Iwagakure."

Naruto steps in front of Kakashi "The Tsuchikage doesn't trust the man named Danzo, who is representing Konohagakure in that building. Please, I have something important to tell the kages."

Mifune stared at them silently, wondering whether or not he should listen to the blonde. However, he only sighed lowly "Alright.. However, don't be surprised if your representative tries to turn you away."

Naruto nods "Arigatou..." With that, the four walk into the building.

_'Now to prepare my little speech..'_

* * *

Sakura and company jump from branch to branch silently, after giving Kiba a scent of Sasuke, they were hot on his trail.

Ino looked at her friend in concern, her eyebrows creased upwards

_'She hasnt said anything since we left to find Sasuke... Just what the fuck is going on in her head..?'_

Sakura's glare was sharp as her eyes glowed red, however no one seemed to notice.

_'I'm going to kill you, Sasuke..'_

_"__**Hmm.. So much anger in you..**__"_

Her eyes widened slightly as she heard the one voice she wasn't expecting.

_'Kyuubi? What the fuck do you want!'_

_"__**What? You upset to see me?**__"_

_'I heard what you did to Naruto! You sick bastard!'_

_"__**Tsk... Look. I just want to know something, do you still love Kit?**__"_

_'..Yes. Of course..'_

_"__**Alright.. Just.. If you're going to blame anyone for this, blame me.**__"_

_'..Eh..?'_

_"__**I was the one who betrayed his trust.. I.. *sigh* I only did it because I felt like he didn't need to rely on me now that he had people to care for, and for them to care about him... He just.. Didn't need me anymore..**__"_

Her eyes widened even more at what he was saying.

_'Kyuubi..'_

_"__**I didn't know that all it was going to do was shake him up, and now.. He's scared of his own future.**__"_

_'What?..'_

_"__**...You'll have to find out from him, wouldn't feel right if I was the one to tell you... Later, girl.**__"_

With that, she felt his presence leave her. As she rubbed her head, she heard Kiba cry out- "I got him! Sasuke isn't far from here!"

Sakura looked over at them. "Alright, lets stop here for now, to prepare for the fight."

All three of them, look at her in surprise, then nod slowly, before touching down on the ground.

Right as they begin to stretch, Sakura looks down. "Gomen.." She throws down a smoke bomb, engulfing the area.

Ino's eyes widen "E-Eh? Sakur-!" She gets a hit to the neck, passing out instantly.

Followed suit was Kiba, then finally, Sai.

She looks down at them, regret filling her features "I'm sorry.. Everyone... But this is something I need to do alone..." With that, she took off.

She didnt know it, but a certain pale skinned boy was still awake. He slowly got up as he rubbed his head "Shit... She got me good..."

He then got up and chased after her discreetly.

* * *

Soon after, Sakura had reached the area Naruto told Sasuke to meet him. She looked around, and sure enough, Sasuke was in the distance, talking with his three teammates.

She growled as she walked forward.

Karin raised an eyebrow "Oi, Sasuke-kun, it's that person that I was sensing.."

She then raised an eyebrow "But.. it isnt that Naruto guy, why do they have such similar chakra that I confused them?"

Sasuke sighed slightly "Well, if it isn't Naruto, then I can only assume its.." He turned around, and saw Sakura not to far from him. "What a shocker."

Sakura just stood there, her fists clenched.

The raven haired boy chuckled as he folded his arms "Hello, Sakura... Let me guess, you came here to try and 'bring me back' like the Dobe has tried so many times."

Karin chuckled along with Sasuke, but to their surprise, Sakura laughed as well, only her laugh had a lot more blood thirst in it.

She whipped a hand to the side "Bring you back? Oh now why would I do that?"

Her eyes began to glow red as her smirk then turned into a rather intimidating glare "I'm here to kill you..."

Sasuke blinked at this, before beginning to cackle "Kill me? Oh how cute, Sakura. But we both know that you just 'Love' me way too much to be able to do tha-!"

His eyes widened slightly as she appeared in front of him, punching him hard in the gut. "Oh believe me, I am NOT in the mood for your shit, Sasuke-_kun_." She laced so much venom on that last part, it made the other three flinch slightly.

Sasuke looked at his three teammates "Take care of this bitch for me.."

They all looked at her and charged right at her, Sakura's eyes widened as she jumped over all of them.

She then drove her knee into Karin's skull, hearing a satisfying crack, sending her to the ground. She then wrapped her legs around Suigetsu's neck, and vaults him over her, sending him headfirst into the ground.

Sasuke was honestly surprised by this "Hm, your speed and strength have both vastly improved since we last met."

He sighed at the unconscious Karin, and Suigetsu retreating into the water. He then looks at Jugo "Go wild on her."

Jugo began to cackle loudly as the curse seal began to grow on him "**WITH PLEASURE! KYAHAHAHAHA!**"

The mad man ran right at Sakura, punching her in the gut. She barely flinched.

Jugo looked at her in shock "**Why girl's bones not break! BREAK!**" He tried to hit her again, but this time she was gone. "**Where she go!**"

He then gets a knee to the back of his neck by the pink haired girl, knocking him unconscious.

She touches down, glaring at Sasuke. Who then chuckles "Very impressive, you took out my tank in only a few moves... However, dont expect Suigetsu to go down so easy.."

Sakura's eyes widen as she back flips out of the way of Suigetsu, as he simultaneously reforms and swings his sword at her.

She avoids all of his sword swips, but as he manages to catch her, and throws his sword down, she throws her fist up at it, causing the sword to break in half.

Suigetsu's eyes widen "What the fuck is with this slut's strength!"

Sakura growls as she kicks Suigetsu in the gut, causing him to fly back.

The white haired boy growls as he runs at her "Suiton: Gōsuiwan no Jutsu!" His arm bulks as he throws it at her face, making direct contact as she goes flying back.

Sasuke sighs "It's over.."

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!"

Suigetsu looks in surprise as he forms into water, avoiding the technique. Sakura walks out of the rubble created when she hit the ruined bridge "Hn.. Shishou's punches hurt a lot more.."

The white haired boy reforms behind Sakura "DIE YOU BITCH!"

Sakura growls, as she then does a roundhouse kick, hitting him right in the neck, and sending him right into a tree, rendering him unconscious.

The pink haired girl sighed as she cracked her neck, and stretched her arms "Now that I've taken care of the trash, how about you act like a man and fight me, Sasuke.."

The raven haired boy glared at her, before smirking "Hn.. Fine then."

They both then run at eachother, both yelling the same word.

"DIE!"

* * *

Naruto sighed as he walked through the large halls of the building, getting more and more nervous the further they went into the building.

_'Granted, I'll have the Tsuchikage backing me up... But... What'll the other Kages think about this? Will they just laugh in my face..? Will they be insulted?.. Will they shrug it off..? Fuuck..'_

Naruto then shook his head, trying to get every negative thought out of his mind.

_'Iie, can't think like that.. I have to try, right?'_

Kakashi put his hand on Naruto's shoulder "You okay?"

Naruto gave his sensei a smile "Yeah.."

The jounin still gave his look of concern "Naruto.. This isnt going to be easy, you were lucky the Tsuchikage listened to you. Some of these other kage won't be so quick to accept."

The blonde laughed slightly "Come on, Sensei, you know that I'm stubborn to the core, I'm still going to say what I have to say. No matter what."

Kakashi sighed, then gave up "Alright, alright."

Mifune looked at them "Alright, you two ready?"

Kakashi and Naruto looked at eachother, then back to the Samurai general, nodding slowly.

Mifune then opened the doors "Alright.. Welcome, to the summit." the door opened to a room big enough for all the kages, along with the samurai general.

Everyone was there, the Raikage, the Mizukage, the Tsuchikage of course, Danzo filling in for Tsunade, who was shocked to see Naruto and Kakashi, and finally Gaara, who had the same reaction, only a bit more positive.

Mifune folded his arms "These two will be here as invited guests of the Tsuchikage.. Please, take whatever they may say seriously, even though they are not kage.

Mifune then takes his seat, as Naruto sits next to Gaara, and Kakashi sits next to Naruto. "May the meeting, begin!"

* * *

Okay... DONT HATE ME PEOPLES!

Naruto and Sakura WILL get together.. Trust me, I got this planned out.. Why do you think I made it so fucking emotional? (slowly backs away)

Oh and, see! Kyuubi really DOESNT hate Naruto! He just said all that shit because he didnt want Naruto to fear trusting others and only trust the Kyuubi! Well, that didnt work, now did it?

And yeah, Karin was taken out in one hit.. She's weak as shit, what do you expect?

So please enjoy in the next chapter, the wonderful and brutal fight between Sasuke and Sakura, and the very nice speech from Naruto.

Alright... Uhh.. BYE! (RUNS AWAY!)


	29. Chapter 27 Fighting and politics unite

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Shippuuden, it is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Sakura charges at Sasuke, rage filled in her eyes. "DIE, SASUKE!"

The raven haired Uchiha throws five shuriken at her as she jumps over all of them, he then pulls out his sword, hoping to get the drop on her.

She, in retaliation, pulls out a kunai, and clashes with his sword.

Sasuke growls at her "Chidori Nagashi.." Her eyes widen slightly as she jumps back, avoiding the lightning. She then runs through hand signs.

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!"

Sasuke sighs as the large water dragon forms out of the water "This again?.." He then closes his eyes, then proceeds to open them again.

"Sharingan."

He easily side steps out of the way of the technique, and just barely avoids a surprise punch from Sakura.

He then punches her in the gut, then sweep kicks the pink haired girl. Sakura, quickly vaults herself away as she feels the Kyuubi's chakra surge through her.

She then rushes at him, even faster before. Then punches him right in the side of his face, sending him flying. She easily catches up to him, then, after jumping into the air, does a back flip kick, sending the Uchiha flying in another direction.

Sakura chuckled as she landed "That amount of whiplash should fuck with him..."

Sasuke was able to quickly recover, however, what shocked him, was what was coming right at him.

"Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu!" A large water shark was flying at him at high speeds.

The raven haired boy growled as he sped through techniques.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"

Sasuke shoots the large flamethrower, and the two techniques collide, causing steam to rise in the field.

Sakura looks around, not being able to see the Uchiha in the mist.

Her eyes widen as she gets a hit to the gut, then a punch to the face almost instantaneously.

She growls as she closes her eyes.

_'Kyuubi... I'm gonna need you to be my eyes, okay?'_

_"__**Heheh.. Got it.**__"_

Her eyes open, now completely red with black slits, but this time, her eyes as a whole looked more fox like.

She looked back and forth, and smirked wildly as she caught Sasuke's fist "Nani?" Sakura's fingernails became more like claws as she turned, and punched Sasuke right in the nose, making him fly back.

He grabbed his face in pain after recovering "Auugh! You bitch!"

Sasuke gave her a glare filled with killing intent "No more games, Sakura..."

* * *

As Naruto sat in the five kage summit meeting, he heard them all go back and forth on many topics. However, so far, it hadnt been at all about what he needed to speak up on.

The blonde sighed lowly.

_'Son of a bitch... This is bad enough to make me fall asleep... Should've had a cup of coffee before coming here...'_

Kakashi saw Naruto's half awake, sort of bored expression, causing him to sigh slightly.

_'Yep, politics suck, Naruto. Don't worry though, it shouldnt be too long before we get to say what we need to.'_

During all of this, Danzo was giving the two of them, especially Naruto, a sharp glare.

_'What the fuck are they even doing here..! All they're doing is ruining my chances of becoming sixth Hokage, so I can finally replace that old bitch!'_

Behind the curtain of the Kazekage, Temari and Kankuro looked at eachother in confusion, Temari began to speak in a hushed tone "Why is Naruto here...?"

Kankuro was just as surprised as she was "..I dont know... However, he always has something surprising to say... So, we'll find out..."

Gaara sighs slightly "Alright, now lets move on to a topic that needs attention.. The Akatsuki.."

All the kage's, except for the Tsuchikage look at him in surprise. Before anyone could say anything, Naruto stood up "E-Excuse me, if you wouldnt mind, I'd like to say something on the matter.."

Danzo's eye sharpened "Naruto, sit down... Now."

Mifune put a hand up "Now now, Danzo. You may be a representative of Konohagakure. However, Naruto was personally invited by the Tsuchikage to speak his mind about a topic.."

The samurai general just gave everyone a stern look "If this is that topic, then I will allow it, so long as he is not representing Konoha when doing so."

Naruto took his forehead protector off, and stuffed it in his pocket. He then proceeded to bow slightly in gratitude "Arigatou."

His facial expression grows more serious as he begins to talk "I know just how big of a threat the Akatsuki is... As a Jinchuuriki, that fact is much more personal."

Naruto moved his arms slightly, bringing the kage's into full attention "I have been attacked by the Akatsuki dozens of times, only the second time however, nearly cost me my life."

Kakashi looked down, knowing what he meant.

The blonde then brushed his bangs from his eyes, as he glanced over at Gaara "The Kazekage, who was also a Jinchuuriki, knows exactly what I'm talking about."

Gaara nods to this "Indeed I do, Naruto. Which brings me to my point, I believe we should build an all-"

"No!"

The Kage's look at Naruto in shock, who coughs lightly into his fist "Pardon my... Sudden outburst, but.. I know what you intend to suggest, Gaara."

He looked over at The red haired kage, who's eyes were widened slightly as Naruto had dropped the formalities. "I dont believe a full scale war is neccessary when it comes to taking down the Akatsuki..!"

The blonde sighed slightly "There is a way to make this go much smoother, and wont mean risking the lives of thousands."

The Raikage stared at Naruto intentively "What do you suggest then, Boy?"

Naruto gives them all a hard stare. Taking a deep breath.

"Let me do it..."

They all stare at him in shock, Gaara being the first to speak "A-Are you insane, Naruto? We cant just let you go fight the Akatsuki alone!"

The Raikage nodded in agreement "The Kazekage is right... Naruto, you are the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, we cannot risk letting you fall into the Akatsuki's han-"

"I WONT ALLOW YOU TO START A WAR THAT WILL BE FILLED WITH MEANINGLESS BLOOD SHED!"

They all stared at him, wide eyed, and dead silent.

Naruto growled lowly "I want to realize Pein's dream! His dream was to bring peace to the ninja world... I cannot do that if you decide to bring more war to this world!"

The blonde closed his eyes "You can call me selfish... But just think about it! I've killed two of the Akatsuki members on my own! If you're worried that I can't handle it, then what I just said proves my point! I was also able to decommision one of them!"

Gaara sighed lowly at this "True... But we dont know how many of them are le-"

"There are only four Akatsuki members left."

The Tsuchikage then spoke "W-What? Who're they?"

Naruto then looked over at him "The remaining Akatsuki members are: Kisame, the last survivor of the legendary seven shinobi swordsmen. Zetsu.. No true information is known about him.. Uchiha Sasuke, who joined after he had killed Itachi. Then, finally, the true leader... Madara."

All the Kage stared at Naruto, shocked beyond belief.

Naruto then raised a hand "M-Matte.. He's only using it as an alias, there isnt much known about him either.. However, he is the true leader of the Akatsuki.. He was just using Pein for his rinnengan."

The Mizukage then spoke up "Hold on now, Naruto-kun... Just how do you know about all of this?"

The blonde sighed lowly "I... Before Nagato.. Or Pein... Died, he had learned that his way of doing things wasnt the way to obtain peace.. Right on his last breath, he gave me a gift to help realize his dream..."

Naruto then closed his eyes "Dont. Tell. Anyone. What I'm about to show you... This is a SS class secret... This does not leave this room."

All the Kage, except for the Tsuchikage, look at eachother in shock, then look back at Naruto.

The blonde then opens his eyes, now purple with black circles in them "He gave me.. The rinnengan.."

* * *

Sasuke began to do hand signs, before charging lightning chakra into his hand "Chidori.."

The pink haired girl's eyes widened at this, before taking her stand "Shit..."

_"__**What?**__"_

_'I got nothing to counter the Chidori..'_

_"__**True... Hm.. Be fast then, cause here he comes.**__"_

_'Eh?'_

Sakura blinks, then side steps just in time from Sasuke's chidori, who in turn, turns on the heel of his foot, swinging his chidori right toward her side.

She growls as she back flips out of the way, then kicks Sasuke in the wrist, ultimately stopping the technique.

The raven haired boy grabs Sakura by her ankle, then throws her to the ground "Little whore!" He whips out a kunai and stabs her in the side.

Sakura grits her teeth in pain as she pushes herself up, and grabs Sasuke by the collar of his shirt, proceeding to throw him in the air.

She then jumps up at him "TAKE THIS!" She hits him in the gut full force, causing his eyes to widen as he coughs up blood.

Sasuke growls at this as he kicks her to the ground, then his left eye shoots open.

"Amaterasu."

Sakura gasps in shock, as she just barely avoids the black flames coming right at her. She sighs in relief, however, her fears grow worst as the flames begin to chase her.

_'W-What the fuck!'_

_"__**Amaterasu.. Shit.. I thought Itachi was the one who had it... Guess he gave Sasuke a little 'gift' before getting killed.. This is a dangerous technique, a flame that never goes out, the only person who can put it out is the one who's casting the technique.**__"_

_'Son of a bitch!'_

She just barely manages to avoid the black flames as she goes from right to left, but it was no use, the flames were right on her tail.

"Chidori!"

Sakura's eyes widen greatly as she feels him connect with her hip "AUGH!" She growls slightly as she kicks Sasuke away, putting her hand on her bleeding wound.

_"__**I'll take care of the healing, you'll waste too much chakra healing it on your own.**__"_

_'Alright.'_

Sasuke then cracks his neck, taking a few breathes, he was running low on chakra. However, from the tired look on Sakura's face, she was too.

The raven haired Uchiha smirked as a plan began to come to storm.

_'This'll be a huge risk.. I'll be out of chakra after using.. But it should kill her in one go..'_

He quickly runs through hand signs "Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu!" Sakura braces for the technique, but is shocked to see that Sasuke had shot it up into the sky.

The girl began to chuckle in pride "What's wrong? Scared to hit me?"

Her pride quickly began to dissolve as he heard him laugh quietly, but soon it became maniacal laughter as storm clouds formed above them.

He jumped on top of the ruined bridge as lightning stuck in the clouds above him, he grinned like a mad man as he raised his hand up, electricity connecting him and the lightning above.

Sakura could only stare, completely horrified as a beast made of pure lightning began to form in the sky.

_'I... IS HE INSANE? HE'LL KILL US BOTH!'_

Sasuke could only laugh more "Hmhmhm... AHAHAHAHA! I'VE HAD ENOUGH FOOLING AROUND! NOW, TRY TO AVOID THIS SAKURA!" He then threw his hand down.

"KIRIN!"

Sakura's eyes widened completely as the technique ran down at her with frightening speeds.

She quickly jumped up, and while channeling as much chakra into her foot as neccessary, she threw her foot as hard as she could at the technique.

"**SHANNAAROOO!**"

Her foot made direct contact with Kirin, and to Sasuke's surprise, sent it right back at the bridge, causing the entire thing to blow up.

After the smoke cleared, he walked out of the rubble, bleeding profusely as he panted slowly, trying to calculate what the fuck just happened.

_'How the fuck did she manage to deflect that..! That's impossible!'_

He saw that she was pretty injured from the explosion as well, but not as badly as he was. However, something began to connect in his mind.

_'Wait a minute... When Kirin hit the bridge... That should've killed me... Why didnt it? And.. Now that I think about it... When she deflected it, the technique shrunk in size.. Why did..'_

His eyes widen slightly.

_'W-Wait... Can she..? Nah.. Can't be... No way in hell...'_

Sakura groaned slightly as she crouched down, exhaustion beginning to wear her down.

The raven haired boy smirked "Now's my chance..." He rushes over to the unconscious Karin, relieved she didnt get killed.

He then bit down on her arm, eyes widening as he felt her chakra rush into him.

Sakura's half open eyes, only opened more in shock "W-What the..!"

He slowly got up, his body healed, and his chakra restored. Smirking wildly, he looked over at her "Hmhmhm.."

Sakura growls as she pumps Kyuubi chakra through her body, and rushes at Sasuke, who easily avoids her. "What's wrong, Sakura? Can't keep up?"

The pink haired girl only got more aggrivated as she attempted to kick him, only missing again.

_'W-What the hell just happened!'_

Sakura pumps chakra into her fists as she punches him in the gut.

He grunts slightly in pain, but looks in confusion as he continues to avoid her.

_'She shouldnt have that much chakra after everything that has happened.. Wait... Kirin getting smaller... She still has a good amount of chakra left.. Can she seriously.. Absorb chakra?'_

Sasuke just barely avoids a punch to the face by the girl, he then proceeds to knee her in the face, breaking her nose on contact. He then kicks her to the ground. "Tch... Not even a challenge."

Sakura's breathing starts to accelerate in total anger "You bastard..! Not a challenge, huh!" She glares up at him as red chakra begins to swirl around her at an alarming rate.

The Uchiha raises his eyebrows at this "Ho?" He then laughs slightly "Heheh.. I see... So, you have some of the Kyuubi's chakra in you... Just how the hell did that happen?"

Sakura rushes at him "NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!"

Sasuke grunts in annoyance "Silence.." He then proceeds to backhand her, causing her to go flying in another direction.

He catches upto her easily, and grabs her by the neck. He proceeds to punch her hard in the gut repeatedly. "I just know you're a whore... I dont recall these things being so fucking huge. Not natural for your body type, I assume... Only a slut would purposefully change her body.."

Sakura glared down at him, her red eyes glowing in pure rage as she spat blood on his face. Causing the Uchiha to tighten his grip on her neck, then he drops her slightly, only to grab her again by the collar of her shirt. "Can't have you die yet, right?"

He just smirks at her as a chidori charges in his free hand "Well, its been fun, Sakura..."

* * *

All the Kage just stare in utter shock at the now rinnengan baring blonde. The first to speak was Gaara, who was wide eyed "N-Naruto... You have the... Rinnengan?"

The Raikage grunts, even though he was seeing it, he just couldn't believe it "Impossible... The rinnengan is only wield-able by the sage of the six paths, or his descendants." He then folds his arms "Also, it was a permanent eye technique, you cant switch it out like that."

Naruto brushes some bangs out from his eyes, and looks right at the Raikage "Nagato gave them to me upon his death, he mixed his eyes with my own, that way, they weren't constantly activated."

The blonde then smiled slightly "Also, I use the rinnengan as a symbol, to show that the descendant of the sage of the six paths, granted me the honor of holding the most powerful eye jutsu in the ninja world, in hopes that I'd attain peace in the world."

Naruto gives them a less serious look, showing that he's not here to intimidate as his eyes go back to normal. "I know you all have your doubts.. Because I am a jinchuuriki..."

Each one of them react in different ways, Gaara could relate with him, the Raikage was surprisingly guilty, the Mizukage was stunned, the Tsuchikage wasn't at all surprised, and Danzo was just sitting there.

The blonde sighs lowly "But... Isn't that just more of a reason to let me do this? Because I am personally involved?"

He then folded his arms "I'm willing to accept terms if necessary... Please... Let me know your decision."

With that, Naruto and Kakashi walked out of the room, leaving a dumbfounded group of Kage behind.

Minutes felt like hours to the blonde as he paced back and forth, completely and totally nervous.

_'D-Dammit, what're they gonna say? Are they going to accept my proposal, but add terms to it? Or are they gonna flat out deny it? So much pressure!'_

Kakashi laughed slightly "Relax, Naruto.."

The blonde looked at his Sensei in surprise, who just smiles at him "You did very well, you made yourself look dignified, you didnt wary in your belief in your decision. You stuck with it, and made every point valid."

He walks over, and puts a hand on Naruto's shoulder "You've done everything you possibly could have to drive your proposal. There's nothing else you can do, but hope for the best."

Naruto sighs lowly, then nods slowly "Y...Yeah.. Okay..."

Sai looks in utter nervousness, both in hopes that everything works out for Naruto.. And in hopes that they hurry up.

_'D-Dammit.. Come on.. Sakura can't hold out much longer, Naruto-kun. If I tell you now, it'll only get you distracted..'_

After a couple more minutes, the door opens back up, and Naruto walks back in.

They all give him a long, pressing stare. The silence was bearing down on them, as the tension in the room grew.

After the long silence, Gaara took a breath "..After a long discussion.. We have come to the conclusion.."

Naruto was holding his breath, completely nervous, even though he was technically friends with Gaara, when he was like this, he was pretty intimidating.

_'Now or never...'_

Gaara gave his friend a small smile "We have decided to take you up on your proposal."

The Mizukage's eyes widened slightly after hearing that word, but she held back on saying anything.

The Tsuchikage then began to speak next "However, there are terms to this agreement.. You must have a team with you, you can pick who the three people that go with you are. So long as that they have some experience fighting the Akatsuki."

The Raikage gives him a hard stare "Before you even start on your mission, you must go to the island that my brother B is on. You can learn how to properly control the Kyuubi there."

The Mizukage then begins to talk "You must also train your teammates so that they are close to your level of strength. Not on the same level, because jinchuuriki are in some ways stronger than traditional ninja. However, you must make sure that they can hold their own, in case you get separated for any reason."

Gaara folds his arms "Can you accept these terms?"

Naruto can only smile as he nods "Hai."

Mifune leans back in his chair "Then, you are allowed to go on this long term mission of wiping out the remaining Akatsuki... This is a SS class mission, you are not allowed to speak of this to anyone besides your teammates, and the Hokage, if she has recovered before you've left."

Naruto gives an even bigger smile as he gives a bow "Hai! Arigatou!"

Mifune smiles a very small smile at the boy "Now that your business is done here... You may leave."

Naruto nods as he walks out, shutting the doors behind him.

"Naruto-kun!"

The blonde blinks as he looks over at Sai "What is it, Sai?"

The pale skinned boy looks at Naruto with a worried expression "It's Sakura!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow to this "What about her?"

Sai gives him a concerned look "She had engaged Sasuke..." Naruto's eyes began to widen "And.. While she was doing very well for most of the fight... He was able to recover and now she's in serious danger of being kill-"

Instantly, Naruto rushes out of the building at high speeds, he had been standing still just long enough to get the speed from sennin mode.

* * *

Sasuke just smirks at the pink haired girl as a chidori charges in his free hand "Well, its been fun, Sakura..."

As he's raising his chidori covered hand, though...

"SASUKE!"

Both the raven haired boy, and the pinkette, look over in shock to see the blonde jinchuuriki standing only 100 feet away.

Sakura coughs slightly as she looks at him weakly "Na... Naruto..!"

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk "Oh, now things have gotten interesting..."

* * *

YAY! IT IS DONE!

So much fighting in this, along with talking... Lots of talking.

And yeah, Sasuke's a cheating dickhead cause he used Karin to heal himself back up.

Now, as for Sakura's whole 'absorbing chakra' thing, I'll elaborate on that more in a later chapter, this was just to open things up character wise, obviously.

Oh by the way, Sakura is talking to Kyuubi in her mind the entire time, that ain't inner.. In case you were wondering.

Anywho.. Laters.


	30. Chapter 28 To forget past problems

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Shippuuden, it is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

The entire place was dead silent, Sasuke and Naruto stared eachother down, while Sakura struggled to get out of the raven haired boy's grip.

She growled slightly in annoyance, seeing she didnt have enough strength to get herself free.

_'D-Dammit..! I hate feeling weak...'_

Sasuke then began to chuckle slightly "Oh this is just great.. First Sakura shows up, giving me someone to soften my knuckles on.. Then you Naruto, the one who I came to fight in the first place, finally show up."

The Uchiha then smirks "Now then... Why don't you just sit there, as I kill this bitch.." He then raises his hand again.

Naruto growled "M-Matte, Sasuke!"

The raven haired boy groans in annoyance "Holy fuck you're so annoying... I mean, you aren't even trying to attack me!"

Sasuke then brushes some bangs away from his face "Honestly... Don't you care that I'm about to kill the girl you love?"

Naruto's eyes widened slightly, completely stunned, before growling as his eyes glowed red. The Uchiha laughed slightly "There's that Kyuubi rage again, honestly I was not expecting to see Sakura capable of using that demon's chakra."

He then glances at Sakura, and raises his eyebrows in surprise when he sees the look she was giving Naruto.

_'That look... It's filled with such longing... Hmm.. Heheh.. I see..'_

Sasuke then began to laugh loudly "Oh this is just precious!" He gave them both a wild look "Sakura is in love with you?"

Naruto looked over to see Sakura's eyes fully open in surprise, before sighing.

_'He was always good at reading emotions...'_

The Uchiha then made a disturbing smirk "Well then, why don't I do something special for the 'Love birds'? I'll give Sakura here an agonizing death... Just to fuck with your mind, before ripping that damned demon right out of you, Naruto."

The blonde's eyes widened as Sasuke began charging the chidori once again. He growled as his eyes glowed red "MATTE!"

He charged at Sasuke at high speeds, kicking the Uchiha away, then manages to catch Sakura, who just stares at him in surprise "N..Naruto.."

He jumps up to a rather large tree branch, while Sasuke was trying to recover from the surprise kick to the jaw.

Naruto set Sakura down "..I'll take care of Sasuke..."

The pinkette blinked at this in surprise "W-Wait Naru-"

"Just stay here, and rest..." Before Sakura could say anything else, Naruto jumped off of the branch, and back into the battlefield.

Sakura bit her lower lip as she looked down "... Be careful, Naruto..."

* * *

Naruto touched down in front of Sasuke as he cracked his neck "Alright, ready, Uchiha?"

Sasuke chuckled at this "Someone's confident."

The blonde didn't smile at all, he just gave Sasuke an empty stare "...Fight me."

The Uchiha growled as they both charged at each other, clashing each hit they threw at each other.

Naruto kicked Sasuke in the side, who, in retaliation, punched Naruto in the face.

They both jumped back, Sasuke drawing his sword, while Naruto whipped out a kunai.

The two then charged at each other, swinging the blades back and forth, each hit clashing.

As the two blades grind against each other, the sound of metal scratching filled the forest. Sasuke smirked "Chidori Nagashi.."

Naruto didn't react at all as the technique activated, he only sighed lowly "That all you got?" The blonde redirected the technique into his hand, and crushed the chakra.

Sasuke glared at him "So, you have the lightning affinity as well.. This should be interesting.." They both jumped back, putting their weapons away, then began running through hand signs.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"

"Raijū Hashiri no Jutsu!"

Sasuke roared out the large fireball just like in his fight with Sakura, as Naruto sent out a lightning hound.

The two techniques crashed together, exploding on contact.

After the smoke cleared, Naruto's eyes widened slightly to see Sasuke running right at him with a chidori, getting him right in the stomach.

"AUGH!"

Sasuke chuckled slightly "Honestly, Dobe, I thought you would be better than this..."

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm, forcing it out of his gut. Sasuke was surprised by Naruto's strength, then cringed in pain as he got a head butt from the blonde.

They both jumped back, Sasuke charging another chidori, and Naruto charging a rasengan.

Naruto growled in hatred for the Uchiha, however, something was bothering him.

_'Why... Why can't I focus! I should have been able to easily avoid that chidori! What the hell is the matter with me!'_

_'__**It's because of Sakura.**__'_

Naruto's eyes widened slightly.

_'Y..YOU!'_

_'__**Look.. I'm not going to talk for long, cause I know you dont want to talk to me.. So just listen for a second.**__'_

_'Tch... Fine, but hurry..'_

_'__**You out right rejected Sakura because you feel she deserved better.. You want to be with her, but you believe you shouldnt be.**__'_

_'__**Now here you are trying to save that same girl you have unresolved feelings for, while fighting for your life.. OF COURSE YOU'RE GOING TO BE DISTRACTED!**__'_

_'...Hn.. You.. You made your point... Now leave me alone..'_

_'__**Tsk, fine..'**_

Naruto shook his head as he saw Sasuke charging at him, he followed the Uchiha's actions.

"NARUTOOO!"

"SASUKEEE!"

Both their techniques clash in a large explosion as they both go flying back.

Naruto cringes slightly, but is shocked when he gets lifted, and taken away "W-What're you..!"

He felt a smooth hand put over his mouth "Sh.. We need to talk.."

Naruto's eyes widened when he discovered it was Sakura who had saved him, sighing lowly, knowing that there was no way around this, he put his hands together. "Kage bunshin.."

The clone appeared, and jumped down to the battle to take his place.

_'Oh boy.. Gonna talk about even more shit I don't wanna talk about..'_

* * *

When they reached the branch, Sakura let go of Naruto and stared at him. Causing the blonde to lie "..What?"

Sakura only sighed at this "Don't 'what' me.. You know exactly what I want to talk about..."

The pink haired girl folded her arms "If you really are in love with me.. And don't give me any bull shit! I know that you do!"

That kept Naruto from lying with that. Sakura's look softened slightly "But.. If you really are.. Then.. Why did you turn me down like you hated me...?"

Naruto looked down, biting his lip "It's not something you need to-"

Sakura growled at him, losing her patience "It IS something I need to know if it has to do with me!"

Her lip quivered as she was trying to hold back her tears "I want to be with you, Naruto... Why can't you see that! And if you do love me, wouldnt you be glad that I love you?"

Naruto looked to the side, realizing that lying wasn't going to do anything but get her mad, he nodded slowly.

Sakura's eyebrows creased upwards "Then.. Why aren't yo-"

"Because I don't deserve you Sakura-chan!"

Her eyes widen slightly at this "...W-What?"

Naruto gritted his teeth as tears began to escape his eyes. "Y..You should be with someone that will always make you happy..!"

The blonde looks at her, he's given up on holding back his tears "What have I done to make you happy since I first came back..? Nothing, that's what! I've made you miserable! Why would you want to be with a monster like me!"

Sakura was shocked beyond belief as she heard this, she was dead silent.

Naruto looked down as the tears kept flowing from his eyes "D-Dammit..! This is all because I'm scared of being alone..."

His fists began to shake, as he decided to let his emotions out in the open. "I want to be with you... But I don't want to make you even more miserabl-"

His eyes widened as he felt the pink haired girl embrace him tightly, he tried to get out of her grip but to no avail, she had him locked down in her hug.

"If anything... It's me who doesn't deserve you..."

Naruto looks down at Sakura in surprise, as she looks up at him. "I treated you lower than dirt when we were younger..." Her eyes closed slightly as she hugged him more, pressing her head to his chest. "Yet you were so selfless... Kind... Even though you could be a trouble maker.. You were never negative..."

Sakura gave him a bitter sweet smile "It took me until six months ago.. To realize that the person for me was.. You... It was you all along.. Even when I don't deserve you... I still want to be with you.."

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise at what she said to him.

_'She... Says she doesn't deserve me.. Yet she still wants to be with me...?'_

At that moment, all hesitance... All denial, and all past baggage, was non existent. They just stared at each other, longing for each other.

They knew they loved one another, but they were always stubborn to the core. If one didn't move.. The other certainly wouldn't.

Even when knowing that they could be interrupted again, just like the last time, even if Sasuke could have found them at anytime.

They didn't care. All they cared about, was this moment.

Their moment.

They had finally realized, that.. It didn't matter what mistakes they had made in the past. If they wanted to be with each other, then there was nothing anyone could do to stop them.

They both then began thinking the exact same thought.

_'Move...'_

_'MOVE!'_

They both slowly start leaning towards each other, the emotion, the longing, only grew stronger.

Their lips had finally met and pressed together, pouring as much pent up emotion into the kiss, as they could muster.

Sakura had slowly wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, only packing more emotion into the kiss.

After nearly two minutes, the two released the kiss, taking a few breathes as their foreheads pressed against eachother for support.

For the first time, in a long time, Sakura saw Naruto smile, and not the calm smile that he would occasionally give..

It was the smile he would give her all the time when they were children. The fox-like smile she had always loved.

It drove Sakura to tears as she buried her face into the blonde's chest, causing him to look at her in concern "S-Sakura-chan, what's wrong?"

She looked up at him, giving the blonde a smile "I-It's nothing... I'm just.. really happy..."

Naruto couldnt help but smile at this, but then his face went serious.

_'No time to celebrate.. Just yet...'_

Naruto let go of Sakura as he walked toward the edge of the branch "Well.. Now that we've talked, I got an Uchiha to fight." With that, he jumped off of the branch, leaving her behind.

Sakura however, was completely dazed from what just happened.

_'Naruto and I... Kissed...'_

_'__**SHANNARO! BOUT FUCKING TIME!**__'_

_'And.. That smile... I missed it so much..'_

_'__**That must mean he's truly happy... And it was you, who was capable of doing that.**__'_

Sakura couldnt help but smile at this fact, as she sat down on the branch, deciding now was the time to rest.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kakashi was rushing through the forest, following the Sai clone "How much further, Sai!"

The clone looks back at the jounin "We're almost there. Once I disappear, you'll be right near me."

Kakashi nodded slightly, before looking down.

_'Dammit... I really hope they're both okay...'_

The pale skinned boy looked back at Kakashi "..So, why does Naruto-kun hate Sasuke-kun so much?"

The jounin blinked at this, before looking down. "..When they were both in the academy.. Sasuke was the talented one. He was the best at everything he did, while Naruto, was the dead last.. He was the worst at everything he did."

Kakashi gave Sai a solemn look "When Sasuke could bullseye a kunai post, Naruto would miss. When Sasuke could make a bunshin, Naruto couldnt."

The mask wearing ninja then sighed "However, it goes even deeper than that... Sasuke had parents who cared for him... Even though his parents were killed, Naruto always envied the fact that Sasuke had parents to begin with."

Kakashi then closed his eye "Then there was Sakura."

Sai raised an eyebrow to this "Oh? You mean how she used to be in love with Sasuke-kun, and never returned Naruto-kun's affection?"

Kakashi nodded to this "Hai. No matter how hard he tried to impress her, no matter how selfless he was. She always believed that Sasuke came first... I mean obviously she learned from this, but what happened in the past still effects him."

The pale skinned clone looked down, taking in this new found information about the blonde.

He then looked ahead "We're here." With that, the clone turns to ink.

Kakashi blinks as he looks over to find Sai, who was standing near the cliff side. He reached Sai in confusion "Wait.. If you're here.. Where is Naruto?"

Sai pointed forward "Down there.."

Kakashi looked forward, and his eyes widened to see the battle before him.

* * *

Naruto easily avoided a punch by Sasuke, and back flipped over his round house kick. He then jumped forward and kicked Sasuke in the chest, knocking him back.

Sasuke growled as he grabbed Naruto's ankle and threw him to the ground, they were both evenly matched.

Naruto chuckled as he just laid there, confusing the raven haired boy, who only got aggrivated "Why're you just laying there! Decided to give up, and let me kill you?"

The blonde smirked as orange marks appeared over his eye lids and his eyes turned green. He then slowly got up "Nah.. I just needed a bit of a power boost."

Sasuke growled as he activated his sharingan, and threw a punch at the blonde, who only side stepped out of the way.

Naruto leaned over to Sasuke "Missed me."

This only enraged the Uchiha as he pulled out his sword, and swung it at Naruto with blinding speeds.

His eyes then widened in shock as Naruto had caught the blade with little effort. Sighing lowly, the blonde pushed Sasuke back, then reached into his ninja pouch.

"It's a shame, I only wished to have these as keep sakes, but it looks like I gotta use them..." He took out the chakra blades, and put them on his fingers as he got into his fighting stance.

"...Asuma-sensei."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow to this "Asuma's Chakra blades? You really think they'll stand up to my Kusanagi no Tsurugi?"

Naruto pondered at this, tapping his chin with the palm of his hand, the blade of his weapon coming dangerously close to his chin. "Hmm, oh I dunno, lets think here for a moment. I'm in sennin mode, so my chakra abilities, and physical abilities are increased ten fold."

The blonde then gives him a smug look "Also, wind chakra is especially good at cutting things. Then there's the fact that Chakra blades effectiveness increase the better your chakra control is and- OH wait a minute! I recall saying that all my chakra abilities increase ten fold when in sennin mode, and that includes chakra control!"

Naruto then chuckles slightly "I'm sure you can piece all that together, I'll give ya a minute."

Sasuke growled as a vein buldged on his forehead, the fact that Naruto was patronizing him was pissing him off to no end.

The Uchiha then charges at Naruto, swinging his sword right down at the blonde, who blocks with the chakra blades.

Said blonde then gives a toothy smirk as his face was filled with killing intent "It means I can cut right through your sword..."

Sasuke's eyes widen as he ducks back, just in time to see Kusanagi no Tsurugi cut in half by Naruto's chakra blades.

The Uchiha was getting more and more frustrated as he threw the now useless sword away, just how the hell did Naruto get so much better than him?

That one thought was driving Sasuke insane, as he charged a chidori in his hand "I've had enough games... NARUTO!"

Naruto sighed at this "This again?" he proceeded to crack his knuckles, then started doing hand signs "Well. May as well try something new."

The blonde then created a rasengan in his hand, then put his hand over it as wind chakra was added. "Fuiton: Rasengan."

Sasuke growled as he ran forward "CHIDORI!"

Naruto ran forward as well, both their techniques colliding. Then, in a bright light, the two techniques fade, showing Naruto and Sasuke had passed eachother, just standing there.

Naruto stood up straight, brushing some bangs away from his eyes, as Sasuke fell to the ground, his arm bleeding and his chest bleeding.

The blonde jinchuuriki looked back at Sasuke "Had enough? Because at this point, I can definitely say that you're no match for me, Sasuke."

The Uchiha's eyes widened as his mangekyo activated, and he growled lowly, and then only began to say one word, filled with malice "Narutoo..."

Naruto looked over, surprised that he was still going "You STILL want to fight? _sigh_ You dont know the meaning of the words 'give up' do you?"

The blonde then ran forward, and threw a punch at the Uchiha, but his eyes widened as Sasuke caught the punch with ease. "Narutoo..."

Naruto tried to get out of Sasuke's grip, but to no avail. "**Naruto..!**"

The whisker baring ninja's eyes widen as he sees purple armor forming around the raven haired boy, his sennin mode proceeding to fade.

Kakashi's eyes widen greatly "That technique... It can't be!"

The grey haired ninja then cried out in terror. "NARUTO! GET OUT OF THERE!"

Naruto looked over in shock as the armor had finished forming.

"IT'S SUSANOO!"

* * *

The blonde didnt know a lot about legendary techniques, but he knew enough to know that this technique.. Was bad.

To Naruto's luck he had been standing still just long enough for sennin mode to reactivate, he broke out of Sasuke's grip, and jumped back, just barely missing a sword lunge from the giant cloak.

The blonde then ran at the cloak, and kicked it, only for his leg to get burned "SHIT!"

He jumped back, grabbing his now burnt leg, it however quickly healed thanks to the Kyuubi's chakra.

Sai looked over at Kakashi "What is Susanoo?"

Kakashi's eyes narrowed slightly as he was trying to see anyway out of this bleak situation "Susanoo.. Is the ultimate form of the Mangekyo sharingan."

The gray haired jounin sighed lowly "I..It acts as a powerful defense.. And each Susanoo is different depending on the user... It's rare.. But, if you run into it... You're fucked."

Just as Kakashi says that, Susanoo changes his sword into a bow, and aims it right at Naruto, whos eyes widen greatly.

Naruto ducked back, as an arrow shot past just above his face at lightning speeds.

The blonde growled as he created a rasengan in his hand, then raised it upwards as he added wind chakra to it "Rasen-shuuriken!"

His eyes widen as Susanoo begins to pull it's bow back, the blonde swiftly throws the technique at the large body of armor.

In reaction to the technique, Susanoo blocks the technique with it's bow.

Naruto's eyes only widened as the technique shattered, not doing anything to the large being.

"That's enough."

Both fighters look back to see a man standing there, with an orange mask, and wearing the Akatsuki cloak.

Naruto growls at the man "Madara..."

The man known as Madara chuckled as he walked toward Sasuke "Good to see you know me, Naruto."

He then stands infront of Sasuke "Sasuke-kun, enough... If you use this for too long without proper training.. It'll kill you."

Sasuke's eyes widen, before falling to his knees, Susanoo vanishing in the process.

Madara sighed as he put his hand to his forehead "I gotta say, it takes a lot to send Sasuke-kun over the edge like this."

He then looks over at Naruto "Now then... I dont want things getting, too chaotic. So, the fight will be on hold for now."

He then gives them a wave "Ja ne. (Bye)" With that, he sucks up Sasuke into his mask along with his unconscious teammates, then sucks up himself.

Naruto just stares in shock, not sure what the hell just happened. Before sighing lowly, feeling sennin mode leave him.

"Naruto!"

The blonde blinked, then looked over to see Sakura rushing to him, not as injured as before, thanks to the Kyuubi.

She hugged him tightly "You okay?"

Naruto smiled slightly, having a hard time getting used to this "Course I am. Why wouldnt I be?"

Sakura looked to the side, not knowing what to say. "W-Well.. It's just that.. When Sasuke used that technique, and you couldnt hurt him, I..."

_'This is wierd.. We only just accepted eachothers feelings like.. A half hour ago.. Now stuff like this seems like a normal thing... Love is fucking strange.'_

_'__**Better than not being together at all, right?**__'_

_'True.'_

He proceeded to chuckle "Damn, Sakura-chan. Never thought of you being the nervous type."

Sakura punched his arm, then proceeded to pout. "Baka."

Naruto chuckled as he felt her punch hit hard, he then raised her head up, by putting his finger under her chin "I'm alright, don't worry."

With that, both of their eyes looked around nervously, still not fully used to this whole 'couple' thing.

However, Naruto was the first to swallow his courage as he leaned in and kissed her, shocking the pinkette, but she soon returned the kiss in full.

She looked up at him after the kiss finished, smiling softly.

"Naruto..."

* * *

Woot! THEY'RE TOGETHA!

Bout fuckin time... Although.. I feel like I didnt write this as well as I could have.. Grah..

Oh, and sorry if things seem a little weird between Naruto and Sakura, not used to typing about couples.. So.. Yeah, that's why it might feel so.. 'fluffy'.

Well then! Now that the five kage summit is done.. More stuff to come! I hope you guys enjoy.

Laters.


	31. Chapter 29 The time for rest

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Shippuuden, it is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Note: Hey! Naruto's group still needs one more person for their Akatsuki extermination team! **

**In the reviews, give what people you think should go with them. However, they have to have foughten an Akatsuki member at one point or another. Or Orochimaru.. Since, ya know, he was an Akatsuki member until a certain point in the story. **

**Oh, and no Sai and Yamato.. I think we've seen enough of them for now.**

**Anywho.. MERRY.. Almost.. CHRISTMAS! Here's a present for yous peoples... A chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kakashi watched in shock as the masked man known as Madara, vanished, along with Sasuke and his comrades.

He then looked down "To be able to do something like that... It reminds me..."

"Oi! Sensei!"

The gray haired Jounin blinked, being knocked out of his thoughts as he saw Naruto and Sakura walk over, relieved to see them alright.

However, what surprised him, was when he saw their fingers intertwined in their hand holding.

He then began to chuckle slightly "Well, just what happened to you two, that's got you even closer than before?"

Both teenagers look to the side, their faces turning red, causing Kakashi to chuckle even more "You don't need to explain yourselves... I can already see whats going on."

The mask wearing ninja then looked at Naruto "It's good to see you're back to your.. Not asshole self, Naruto."

Naruto sighed slightly, trying to get past the embarrassment "Yeah Yeah.. Can we just go..? I'm.. Pretty exhausted."

Sakura laughed at this. "Alright alright."

Her eyes then widened, realizing she had forgotten something. "Oh shit.." Sakura then looked over at Sai "Could you go on ahead and wake up Ino, and Kiba? Kinda forgot about them..."

_'Gonna have to apologize to them when they wake up... Fuuuuck.'_

Sai nodded to this "Alright then." With that, the pale boy took off. The blonde then looked down, preparing to take advantage of this opportunity.

_'Alright... Time to tell them about the mission.'_

"Sakura-chan... Kakashi-sensei."

They both look at Naruto in confusion, as said blonde looks at them solemnly "...After we get back to Konoha, we need to prepare for a long term mission."

Kakashi instantly knew what Naruto was talking about, Sakura however, wasnt as well informed "Huh?"

The blonde looked over at the confused girl "During the kage summit, I was granted permission to hunt down the remaining Akatsuki members, and kill them."

Naruto then folded his arms "However, I need to bring three people with me, and I can only tell those three, and Tsunade-baachan about the mission."

Sakura then began to catch on "So, you want Sensei and I on the mission?"

Naruto nods to this "Hai... If you could."

He already knew that Kakashi would give him the thumbs up, however, he half expected Sakura to say no.

Which goes to show he really underestimates her sometimes, as she then smiles "Alright then."

Naruto smiles slightly "Awesome. Though, I'm not sure who the last person will be..."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow to this "What about Yamato?"

The blonde sighed as they walked forward "That was my first thought... However, I feel like we should bring someone who has a bit more experience when it comes to fighting the Akatsuki."

The pinkette pondered on this thought. "Well... What about Shikamaru?"

Naruto looked at Sakura with a raised eyebrow, before scratching his cheek "Hmm.. It's certainly a possibility... However, I doubt he would want to come with us... I think he's foughten enough Akatsuki for his liking."

Kakashi stuffed his hands in his pockets "Well. We can ponder on this later, right?"

Naruto smiled slightly "Right."

As Sakura and Naruto walked forward, hand in hand, Kakashi couldnt help but smile at this.

_'After all of these years, Naruto chasing after Sakura, just like... Obito and Rin... Except, this time, Sakura turned around, and accepted him..'_

* * *

After a little while longer, they reach the now conscious group, rubbing the back of their heads as they groan in pain.

Ino then glares at Sakura "_Really_ Forehead? Did you seriously knock us out!"

The pink haired girl laughs slightly as she rubs the back of her head with her free hand "Ahaha.. Sorry?"

The lighter blonde growled slightly, but then blinked when she noticed Sakura and Naruto's hands locked together.

Ino then squeals like a giddy school girl as she glomps her best friend "I knew it! I knew you two would work things out!"

Sakura blinked as she gets caught in a tight hug by the blonde. "A-Arigatou, Ino, but, could you let go of me? I-I'm still sore..!"

Ino took notice of this, and quickly let go of her friend "O-oh, guess the fight with Sasuke was harder than you expected?"

Naruto folded his arms "He got what was coming to him."

The lighter blonde looked over at Naruto in surprise "Wait.. Did you kill him?"

The whisker baring ninja sighed slightly "No, he got away before I could."

Ino then smiled "Well, I guess it doesnt matter, so long as you two have eachother."

Naruto and Sakura look at eachother, smiles slowly forming on their faces.

Ino couldnt help but sigh happily at this.

_'Aww, they're so cute together! Now I can't wait to see Shikamaru again~'_

Kiba managed to crack his neck, effectively getting rid of the sore feeling he had. "Look this is really nice and all, but can we get going? I just want to get back home."

They all look at him in slight confusion, however, Naruto proceeded forward "Agreed, lets go."

As they all take off, Naruto glances back at his canine like friend, then looks forward.

_'...He's probably still upset about Hinata liking me... Well, he wont have to worry about it too much... Next time I see her, which will probably be some time after I get back, I'm going to have to reject her.'_

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark cave, Madara is sitting on a stone, folding his arms, but gripping his forearms tightly in aggrivation.

Finding out that Naruto was the new carrier of the Rinnengan, really set back his plans.

He then sighed lowly "Okay.. The Rinnengan is out of the question... I can't exactly kill Naruto at the moment... Always got to save the best for last."

He then tapped his mask "Let's see... Kisame is currently on the trail for the Hachibi, hopefully he'll find that damn jinchuuriki soon..."

Just then, Zetsu slowly rose out of the ground, and opened upto Madara "How is Sasuke-kun?"

The masked man looked over at the young man, currently unconscious from chakra exhaustion. "The fool nearly killed himself... He let his anger get the best of him..."

Madara then looked back at Zetsu "Any status?"

Zetsu shook his head "No. Kisame is currently crossing the ocean to find the Hachibi, so I have no contact with him, and the remaining members are right there next to you."

The masked man grimaced at this "So... Our numbers are spread _that_ thin, huh?.."

Zetsu pondered at this "Hmm.. Well, how's our guest?"

Madara sat up from this "Oh? You mean _her_?"

Just then, the two looked over, to see a chained up, bloody, and beaten Konan, hanging from the wall, totally unconscious.

Madara held the torn up cloak Konan had worn in his hand "She hasn't told me anything as to what Naruto plans to do with the Rinnengan. However, I'm sure I can get there... A few genjutsus should do the trick."

Zetsu couldnt help but chuckle at this "My goodness 'Madara', you're so cruel with your Mangekyo Sharingan."

The masked man sighed slightly "Well, its how you get the job done, right?"

He then walked over, and slapped Konan across the face, her eyes slowly opening as she looked at him.

Konan's eyes were slightly dulled from the days of torture she had to bear, her face was bruised and cut, and some of her piercings were torn from her face.

Her hair was also down now that Madara had removed all the paper from her body, and with the blood stains in her hair, she looked like a totally different person.

She glared at him "Hn... You've already beaten me senseless... I'm not gonna tell you anything.."

Madara chuckles at this "Oh, believe me, I have more ways of making you talk.."

Konan's eyes didn't change at all from her now tired, and bored expression "What... You gonna rape me, or something...?"

The masked man shook his head "Oh come now, Konan, I may be torturing you, but I'm not a _monster_."

He then chuckled slightly, as he cupped her face with his hand "Besides, I have no need for Nagato's leftovers.."

The blue haired woman's eyes widen at this as she then growls at him, he then chuckles "Ooh, I hit a nerve, didn't I?"

His eye then narrows at her "Now... Why don't we go on a little.. Trip..." His eye widens as his Sharingan activates.

"Mangekyo Sharingan.."

* * *

_They were in a dark gray area, the sky was blood red, and the sun was a pitch black._

_Konan herself was chained to a wooden post, but that wasnt what shocked her. What shocked her, was seeing Nagato chained to a wooden post right across from her._

_She tried calling out to him, but her voice couldn't reach him, he couldn't even see her._

_Just then, Madara appeared, glaring up at Konan, the only part of him that was colored was the blood red color of his Sharingan._

_Her eyes darted everywhere, but they then locked onto the metal pole in the masked man's hand._

_He then flipped it around into a hold that would be the same as holding a sword, getting ready to impale her._

_She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact._

_But it never came._

_Her eyes then opened, and she was shocked to see he had stabbed Nagato._

_Konan's eyes widened as she screamed out his name, all the while, Madara stabs him again._

_He then glares up at her "You will spend 48 hours in here... Watching the man you loved die over.. and over..."_

_Her eyes then closed as she passed out._

_She then woke up to see that they were in the same place, Nagato was alive, and she was slightly relieved._

_However, that relief quickly left as she saw three Madara walk up to Nagato, and proceed to stab his torso repeatedly._

_"NAGATOO!"_

_She cried out his name for what felt like hours, before finally losing her voice._

_The real Madara walked up to her, and cupped her face "That was only the first minute.."_

_He then stabbed her in the side, making her scream out in pain, as she saw Nagato get stabbed by 40 Madaras._

_"MATTEE!"_

* * *

Her eyes open, completely blood shot as she raises her head up "AUUUUUGHH! STOP! PLEASE STOP!"

Madara glared down at her as the genjutsu finished, he then sighed slightly "Hm.. You're almost there..."

Konan just hung there, her head hanging down as tears ran down her face, her eyes fully opened as the memory of those '48 hours' were burned into her mind.

Madara then chuckled "Be ready... In 10 minutes, you're going in again."

* * *

After a couple days, the group of ninja had finally reached Konoha, completely exhausted from the long journey.

Kakashi looked over at the group "Well, I need to go do some paper work for... A mission I'll be going on in the near future."

With that, the masked ninja quickly vanished away in a puff of smoke, hoping to get some good reading in, even though he had finished the Icha Icha series.

Kiba sighed lowly at this "As usual, your sensei is quick to leave."

Naruto chuckles at this "Yeah.. Probably going to go read 'Icha Icha Tactics' again."

Sakura groaned at this "I still cant believe you gave him that..."

The blonde glanced over at the pink haired beauty before him "Well, Jiraiya-san had given it to me, and I never took interest in his books.. Even when I had gone with him to train."

Sakura saw his expression sadden slightly when remembering his late teacher/grandfather, but quickly put that emotion aside.

Kiba then cracked his neck "Well, I'm going home to take a nap.. Then..."

Naruto then gave his old friend a small smile "Try to ask Hinata out again?"

The canine like ninja's eyes widen slightly "...Shut it Naruto." With that, he took off, causing the blonde to chuckle.

Ino sighed "Eesh, its like everyone is in love with someone nowadays. I mean, I thought it was just you two who had problems getting a relationship together... But it looks like Kiba is in the same boat."

Sakura raised an eyebrow to this "What do you mean?"

The lighter blonde looked at her friend "He's basically going through the _exact_ same thing you and Naruto went through. He's in love with a girl who in turn is in love with another guy."

The pinkette blinked at this, then sighed "Right.. Cause Hinata likes you, right Naruto?"

Naruto nods to this "Yep."

He then sighed as he looked to the side "Although.. It is my fault that those two haven't gotten together. I mean, I've never told Hinata that I have no feelings for her... But that's just because I thought that if I had waited long enough, she would lose those feelings on her own."

Ino laughed at this "Naruto, let's be real here. No girl you know acts like that, it usually takes flat out telling them, or you doing something so terrible, that she realizes that you're not the kind of guy she thinks you are." As she was saying this, she was smirking at Sakura.

Said girl turns her head with a pout "H-Hey, I was 12! It was a stupid crush..."

Naruto laughed slightly at this "Yeah.. That manifested into a desire to kill the guy."

Sakura then folded her arms "Sheesh.. Getting double teamed by my best friend and my boyfriend... The teasing can't possibly get any worse."

Naruto chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan."

Sakura's face flushed instantly from his whispered voice, causing Ino to giggle "Aww, so cute~"

The pinkette rolled her eyes "Shut it, Ino-pig."

The lighter blonde smirked at this "Whatever, forehead."

Sakura then looked at her friend completely "Oh.. Do you think I could crash at your place, Ino?"

Ino raised an eyebrow at this "My place? What fo- ..Oh.. Right... What happened with your parents.."

Sakura blinked at this "You already know about that?"

The lighter blonde nodded to this "Hai. Naruto here told me right after you ran off." She then shook her head "Gomen, Sakura. Normally I would say yes, but..."

Sakura sighed at this "Let me guess, you had another fight with your parents right before we left, and you're gonna crash at Shikamaru's place?"

Ino rubbed the back of her head, as she looked to the side "Yup."

The pink haired girl shook her head "You gotta understand things from their point of view."

Naruto blinked at this "What're you talking about?"

Sakura looked up at the whisker baring boy. "Ino's parents want her to run the flower shop full time, or just work at the hospital full time, instead of going on missions."

Naruto raised an eyebrow to this "Why?"

Ino sighed at this "Because my Dad is a ninja, he knows how dangerous missions can be.. So, he fears for my safety... Honestly its him who has the problem. My Mother is just sitting on the side lines."

Naruto scratched his chin "Well... I _guess_ if I was in his position, I would understand..."

He then gave a blank stare "However, I don't have parents, nor am I one. So, I can't see what the big deal is, so long as you're capable of protecting yourself."

Ino nodded to this "You make a good point, however because you're not a parent.. Your opinion is technically invalid."

Naruto sighed at this "Oh dammit."

Sakura laughed slightly as the two went back and forth in their sarcasm, before Ino gave her a hug "Well, I gotta go break the news to Shikamaru that I'm crashing at his place. Later, Forehead."

The pink haired girl waved her off "Bye, Ino."

After a minute of silence, Naruto noticed Sakura's face going red "Want to get some food?"

Sakura blinked at this, then nodded "Yeah, where should we go?"

The blonde then folded his arms, as he gave her a smirk "Do you really need to ask?"

She then sighed, knowing exactly what he was talking about. "Guess not.."

With that, the two walked off to Naruto's favorite ramen stand.

* * *

At Ichiraku, Ayame was in a good mood, not just because they had finally got the restaurant rebuilt and reopened, she was able to get a paycheck now.

"Oi! I see you're finally open again."

Both Ayame and Teuchi blink, then look over to see their favorite customer Naruto walk in with his pink haired companion.

Ayame gives the boy a grin "Naruto-kun! It's been a while!"

Naruto smiled at the slightly older woman "Good to see you too, Ayame-nee."

Teuchi looked back at him "I can take a guess, an extra large pork ramen for you, Naruto?"

The blonde sits down, along with Sakura as he chuckles slightly "You know me too well, old man."

Sakura then spoke up "Oh, I'll have the same, just.. Smaller, I guess."

Teuchi laughed at this "No one can handle as much ramen as Naruto, so I get what you mean."

The pink haired girl had been to Ichiraku's with Naruto plenty of times before, but now seeing him in such a better mood after so long, it was shocking to see him being so.. Friendly with them.

Ayame also took notice as she folded her arms "Well, Naruto-kun, you seem to be in a much better mood than usual."

Sakura gives a smile "Thanks to me, of course."

The brunette looked over at Sakura "Oh? How so..." Her sentence trailed off as she just noticed the two holding hands.

Ayame then chuckles "Ooh I see. Little Naruto-kun's got himself a girlfriend!"

Naruto proceeds to blush from this as he scratches the back of his head "C-Come on, Ayame-nee.."

Sakura then took notice of this "I gotta ask, why is it that Naruto calls you that?"

Ayame blinks at this "Oh, you mean the 'nee' part? Well, I guess I'm kinda like an older sister to the little guy!"

She gives a toothy grin as she wraps an arm around his neck, causing Naruto to groan slightly "Yeah, she still treats me like I'm twelve." He laughs slightly as he says this.

Teuchi shook his head at the two "Come on now, stop rough housing with the customers, Ayame." he still laughed at their antics as Ayame backed off, and got back to work.

He then brought the food to the two. "Enjoy! It's on the house!"

Naruto blinked at this "Seriously?"

Teuchi nodded to this "Of course! To celebrate our reopening, and a treat to our number one customer and his date."

Naruto genuinely smiled at the two "Arigatou."

They both look down at their food "Itadakimasu." they both then began to eat what Naruto considers a 'glorious' meal.

* * *

The sun was setting as Naruto and Sakura sat under a tree together, Naruto had his arms around the girl, keeping her close.

Sakura looked up at Naruto, smiling all the while, said blonde, looked down in confusion. "Yeah?"

She then laughed slightly "It's so weird.. For the longest time, you made yourself out to be completely emotionless... Now.. You're almost like how you were back when we were kids."

Naruto smiled slightly "Yeah, only I'm not an idiot, or a spaz."

Sakura pondered this "Hm... Maybe not a _total_ idiot."

The blonde gave a mock look of being hurt "You wound me, Sakura-chan."

She pushes him away slightly, laughing all the while "Shut up, baka."

Naruto then leaned back against the tree, staring up at the sky "Well.. I guess its because.. I don't have any reason to be angry."

Sakura leaned back, the back of her head comfortably resting on his chest as she looked up at him "Oh yeah?"

The blonde looked down at her with a smile "Yeah... I mean, I'm fulfilling Nagato's dream... I'm only getting stronger... And, I'm getting one step closer towards my personal dream."

The pink haired girl turned herself, so she was facing him, and looked up at him "Oh yeah, you always did say you wanted to become Hokage.. Do you still want to?"

Naruto nodded to this "Of course... That never changed. However, that wasn't my only dream."

Sakura raised an eyebrow to this "Oh, now you have to tell me, now that you've got me this interested."

The blonde puts his finger under her chin. Giving her a genuine smile, he then softly kissed her forehead, shocking the girl completely.

After leaning back, he looked down at her "To be with you, of course."

Her face goes completely red, to the point where he could see steam rising off of her head.

She then looked down, pressing her pointer fingers together, she certainly wasn't expecting that.

_'W-w-w-w-when did he know how to be so...'_

_'__**Fucking awesome? I DUNNO! But it was smooth.**__'_

She then blinked, thinking about something "Wait... Why did you kiss my forehead?"

Naruto looked at her in slight confusion, then smiled "Because.. You've got a beautiful forehead."

Sakura's eyes widened slightly, then looked down, finally connecting the dots. "So it was you..."

The blonde then blinked at this "Hm?"

Sakura looked up at him "You were the one who said that! It wasnt Sasuke!"

Naruto's eyes widen at this, as he now remembered that. He then looked to the side "..M..Maybe."

There was a long silence, before the pink haired girl began laughing "Son of a bitch..! I should've known it was you."

She then punched him in the shoulder, pouting slightly "You could have told me that as you, ya know!"

Naruto gave her a solemn look "Let's be real here, Sakura-chan... You wouldn't have listened to me back then... In fact, you would've-"

"-Ignored you.. And call you annoying.." Sakura looked down as she finished the sentence for him. She then sighed. "I was such a hopeless moron back then."

Naruto looked at her in surprise, then put his finger under her chin again, raising her head so she would be looking at him "That's in the past, Sakura-chan. What matters, is what's happening right now..."

Sakura laughs slightly at this "Wow, nowadays what you said is something you would never usually say."

The blonde chuckled slightly "What can I say? I got you to thank for helping me."

Sakura smiles at this, before kissing his cheek.

She then looks to the side, face completely red "U-Um.. By the way... I got.. No place to stay tonight... Or.. Any other night for that matter..."

Naruto blinked at this "What's your poi.." His eyes widened slightly, before his face proceeded to flush slightly "O-Oh.. I see.."

Sakura nodded "Yeah..."

The blonde then looked to the side "W-Well.. I guess it'd be okay.. If you, um.. Stayed at my place."

The both just sat there, in an awkward silence, as their faces were completely flushed.

* * *

Later that night, they reach Naruto's house, which conveniently was just out of the blast zone from Pein's attack.

The blonde walked her to the door, and after unlocking it, opened his house.

They both proceeded to step in, and it was surprisingly clean, though a tad bit dusty after not being touched for about a month.

Sakura smiled at him "Thanks for letting me stay.."

Naruto turned on the lights as he looked at her "No problem."

The blonde then stretched his arms "I'll be out here..."

Sakura then nodded "A-Alright.."

Naruto sat on his couch as Sakura walked into his room, it was dead silent, besides the tapping of his fingers on the coffee table.

He was nervous, to say the least. Granted, they had been asleep together in the house before. However, that was by accident, as they were both exhausted from venting their pent up emotions.

A couple minutes later, he heard the door to his room open, and when Sakura appeared in his vision, he was certainly surprised.

She was still wearing her spandex shorts, however, she was, instead of wearing her normal combat shirt, was wearing a white tee shirt that was certainly too big for her. He could obviously assume it was his.

He also noticed her hair was down, now that her forehead protector was taken off.

_'Even in night wear... Still beautiful..'_

She looked to the side "S-So.. Yeah.. Ready?"

Naruto blinked, then nodded "Hai. You can sleep in my room, I'll just.. Take the couch."

Sakura raised an eyebrow to this, then sighed, as usual, Naruto was being _too _selfless. She then walked over, and grabbed him by the wrist "Naruto.. We're a couple, right?"

Naruto certainly wasn't used to hearing this, but answered anyways "Y-Yeah.."

The pink haired beauty before him then smiled "Then, there's no problem with us sleeping in the same bed."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly, his face going completely red. He had NEVER imagined sleeping in the same bed as her so soon into their relationship. So, of course, he was a bit hesitant "A.. Are you sure?"

Sakura nodded to this as she pulled him up on his feet "Yes, I am sure."

He was pretty much dazed as she led him into his bedroom. The moment they got into the bedroom, Naruto took off his jacket, and put it down... Somewhere. He then quickly changed from his pants, into more comfortable sweatpants.

Sakura laughed slightly, as she sat down on the bed. "Well, that was quick."

Naruto gave her a tired smile, as he walked over, and sat down on the other side.

They both sat there for a moment awkwardly, before finally laying down.

Naruto was completely frozen, as the covers went over them, he was in the same bed as the woman he loved.

_'I was NOT expecting this to happen so soon...'_

His eyes widened completely when she snuggled up to him, and looked at him "Good night, Naruto."

He gulped slightly as he looked at her "G-Good night, Sakura-chan.."

The blonde then began to calm down a little, as he wrapped his arms around her, forgetting about his nervousness as they both fell asleep, totally peaceful in each others company.

* * *

Holy shit I got this done.

I am sorry that this took me over a week to finish! I was so fucking busy! However, now that Christmas break is here I gots time!

So much fluff... Makes me wanna puke, actually. Lol.

I mean, this was made for some character development, but I think I overdid it on the fluffyness... Kinda makes Madara's part out of place..

Speaking of Madara, he's here to remind you that this is a dark story! Which is why his only scene in this chapter.. Is a torture scene.. Yeah.

Hope you guys liked it.

Anywho.. Later!


	32. Chapter 30 Yay Character growth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto: Shippuuden, it is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**SPECIAL NOTE: Some sexual themes! If you aren't okay with that then.. Get out. lol.**

**NOTE: **_"__**Kyuubi**__" '__**Inner**__'_

* * *

It was a peaceful, yet somewhat cold morning in Konohagakure.

The sun was just rising over the mountains, shining its light over the village. However, due to some nice cloud cover, it wasnt annoyingly bright. It was calm... Peaceful..

The sunlight slowly began to peek its way through the curtains of Naruto's bedroom, and slowly making its way to his bed.

Small sun rays began touching Naruto's face, causing said blonde to slowly open his eyes from the sudden warmth.

His vision was somewhat blurry, and he let out a drawn out yawn, feeling more rested than he had been in a long time.

He was about to stretch his arms, when he felt something over one of them. He looked over, and smiled slightly, seeing the sight before him.

Sakura was peacefully sleeping, using his arm as a pillow, along with the actual one beneath his arm. Some bangs were spread across her face, as her mouth was slightly open, a slight snore could be heard.

Even like this, Naruto still thought she was beautiful in every way.

He then looked forward, knowing he had to get up. Unfortunately, like most ninja, Sakura was capable of waking up from the slightest disturbance.

The blonde then proceeded to slowly move his arm out from under her head, so slow that it would be a shock if she woke up from this.

However, it didnt exactly work out the way he anticipated, as the pinkette shuffled in her sleep, and instinctually pulled the blonde into a close hug as she slept.

Naruto's jaw dropped slightly as his face went red. True, his arm was now free, but now he was in a position where there was no escape.

_'...How the fuck do I get out of this?'_

He knew that the only option he had left was to wake her up, and he wasnt about to do that. Although, it seems like he didnt need to, as the girl groaned slightly, as she shuffled around, showing that she was waking up.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes, but they, even though tired, instantly lit up when seeing Naruto. "..Good morning."

Naruto smiled slightly at this "Morning."

The pink haired girl's face then went red, when she realized that they were... Awfully close, and instantly let go of him.

Naruto chuckled at this as he laid on his back "Ya know, it's fine if you wanna cuddle with me in your sleep."

Sakura shook her head as her blush only got darker "U... Udasen.."

They both laid there in total silence, before Naruto finally got up "I'm gonna go make a cup of coffee.. Anything you need?"

Sakura blinked at this, she was clearly zoning out. She then looked up at him "H-Hai. I.. I'll have a cup too.. Arigatou."

Naruto flashed her a smile, before walking out of the room.

Sakura however, was a lot more nervous than she was last night.

_'S... So.. Me and Naruto.. Slept together..'_

_'__**You make it sound like you fucked... All you did was sleep in the same bed.**__'_

_'I..It's still something to be nervous about..!'_

_'__**Not really.. You've slept next to him before.**__'_

_'T.. True..'_

She then sighed as she rubbed her heavy eyes, then wiped sweat from her brow "I need a shower..."

Just then, Naruto walked in with two cups of coffee. He proceeds to walk over to her, and hand her a cup. "I dont know how you take it.. So I just added cream and a little sugar."

Sakura gave him a small smile as she took a sip "That's fine."

The blonde sat next to her, as he took a sip of his coffee. It was a comfortable silence, at the very least.

However, that silence was killed the moment Naruto spoke up "B..By the way, Sakura-chan.."

She opened an eye and looked over at him, as she took another sip of her coffee. "Hm?"

Naruto glanced at her "How long do you plan on staying?"

Sakura blinked at this, before looking up at the ceiling "That's... A good question."

She then looks back at him "Depends on how long you would like me to stay."

The blonde was surprised by this answer, then smiled "You can stay a long as you need to. I dont mind at all."

Sakura then smiled back at him "Arigatou."

With that, she had finished her coffee. She then got up and stretched, after placing the mug on the bedside table. The pinkette then looked over at Naruto "I'm gonna use your shower."

Naruto nodded to this "Alright."

As she walks to the bathroom, she looks over at him, giving the blonde a sly wink "Dont you come peeking in at me, got it?"

Naruto's face instantly went red, as he coughed lightly into his fist "W-Wouldnt dare try to, if you weren't okay with it."

Sakura stuck her tongue out at him playfully "That's what I thought." with that, she walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

_'It's so easy to make him blush.'_

_'__**Well, maybe thats because he's a 17 year old boy with raging hormones, and every time you flirt with him.. Especially when it comes to your body, he probably wants to have his way with you.**__'_

Sakura sighed slightly at her inner selfs words as she turned on the water of the shower, and began to undress.

_'Eesh, always straight to the point...'_

_'__**Well you know its true! If it was any other guy, he would be in here by now, trying to fuck you. However, Naruto is a gentleman. He wouldnt do that, even if he has perverted thoughts.**__'_

Sakura smiled at this point as she fully undressed, and stepped into the shower, relaxing as the hot water hit her body.

_'You make a valid argument. In all seriousness though, you're right... Naruto is very good at holding back any sexual feelings he may very well have. Hell he was nervous sleeping in the same bed as me.'_

_'__**Well.. You were too when you first woke up.**__'_

_'... Sometimes I hate it when you're right.'_

After finishing her shower, she steps out and wraps herself up in a towel, and dries her hair with another one.

She then notices a robe hanging on the bathroom door, it was a plain white robe, but it looked.. Expensive given the soft fabric.

The pinkette then smiled as an idea sparked.

_'Well, guess I can wash my clothes now... Hope Naruto doesnt mind.'_

_'__**What? Seeing you in nothing but a bathrobe? That could easily fall off since it's probably too big for you? I dunno, he may have to think about it.**__'_

Sakura inwardly sighed at Inner's sarcastic comment, as she slipped the towel off, and comfortably got into the bathrobe.

After tieing the knot on it tightly, she noticed in the mirror that, despite it being a bit big for her, it did rather hug her body well, once it was on tight enough.

After that, she picked up her.. More delicate wares, and wrapped them up in the large Tee she was wearing the night before, then stepped out of the bathroom.

She took note that her blonde boyfriend wasnt in the bedroom, so she called out "Hey, Naruto, I'm gonna clean my clothes, if that's alright?"

"H-Huh? O-oh, alright then."

She smiled slightly as she walked down the hall a bit, and opened the only other door, to the laundry room.

After getting all of her clothes in the wash, she walked out to the kitchen, and looked over to see Naruto, eating a cup of instant noodles.

The blonde didnt look up, but he could tell she was in the room "Guessing you'll be heading out to get more clothes, once your current ones are done cleaning?"

Sakura nodded to this "Hai."

He then looked at her, and as he did, his eyes fully opened, shocked to see that she was in his bathrobe.

The pink haired girl took notice to this, and sat across from him at the table "I had nothing else to wear, so I borrowed your robe. If that's alright."

Naruto blinked at this, then nodded slowly "O-Oh... I-It's cool."

Sakura took notice of his stuttering, then decided to tease a bit. She then pouted slightly "You sure? Because, I could just take it off."

She began moving her hands towards the knot, holding the robe on her. Naruto's eyes widened at this as he waved his hands nervously "N-No, its alright S-Sakura-chan! R-Really!"

The pink haired girl tried her hardest not to chuckle at the now flushed blonde, who was looking to the side, trying not to imagine her naked.

_'__**You can be so cruel sometimes.. It's fucking awesome.**__'_

_'I can't help it..! He looks so cute when he gets flustered.'_

Naruto then got up, and looked at her "I.. I'm gonna get another cup of coffee.. Want any?"

She shook her head, smiling all the while "I'm alright."

The blonde then nodded, his face still red as he walked over to the brewer, slowly, and shakily, pouring himself another cup.

During this time, his mind was racing, at the entire situation going on before him.

_'W-What the hell is going on? W-W-Why is she suddenly flirting with me like this..? I-Is this a test..? Cause there is no way in hell that Sakura-chan would want to do something like that so soon into our relationship..!'_

He then groaned slightly as he pinched the bridge of his nose. The blonde then picked up his coffee as he walked back to the table, and sat back down.

The silence was unbearable for Naruto, as he was sipping his coffee, he would occasionally look up, and see Sakura giving him a loving stare. Which would, in turn, make his face go completely red.

Before the silence could get any worse, though..

*Knock* *Knock*

Naruto's eyes widened slightly as he heard the door knock, and got up.

_'Oh thank you whoever it is! The silence was terrible!'_

The blonde walked over to the door and opened it, although, he was surprised to see who was standing behind it.

* * *

"O...Ohaiou.. N-Naruto-kun..."

Naruto was silent for a moment, then forced the words out "H-Hinata..?"

Sakura's eyes widened at this, she knew that the Hyuuga girl liked Naruto, but Hinata was the shy type, she wouldnt normally do this.

The blonde was definitely confused as well "What're you doing here?"

The white eyed girl fidgeted slightly, not sure what to say next "W-W-Well... Since you just got back... I.."

Naruto knew _exactly_ where this was going, she was going to ask him out.

Apparently though, Sakura knew as well, as she walked up behind Naruto, and gave Hinata a bright smile "Good morning, Hinata!"

The black haired girl jumped slightly, completely shocked as she wasnt expecting to see Sakura.

The pink haired girl kept her smile, even though deep down, there was some resentment towards the Hyuuga Heiress.

_'__**Your jealousy knows no bounds. Naruto can handle this!**__'_

_'S-Sorry... I just cant stand seeing another girl trying to ask him out!'_

"S-Sakura-san? W-Why're you in N-Naruto-kuns house..?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head "She's staying with me."

Hinata's eyes widened slightly at this "Eh?.."

The pink haired girl proceeded to hug Naruto's arm "That's right."

Sakura could instantly see Hinata get phased by her sudden actions. Which was good, this way, Hinata would get the point, when Naruto told her.

The blonde however, was not too pleased with what was going on.

_'Come on, Sakura... I get that you may be feeling a bit jealous.. But that's a bit cruel.'_

Hinata then looked at Naruto "W-Why is Sakura-san h-hugging your arm like that, N-Naruto-kun?"

The blonde proceeded to sigh, as he looked to the side "W-Well... Okay look, you're not gonna like to hear this.. But.."

"You and Sakura-san are together... Arent you..?"

The couple look at Hinata in surprise, there wasnt a single stutter in that sentence.

Naruto looked down with a sigh "I... Sorry.. Hinata."

She shook her head "N-No.. It's alright.." His eyes widened as she saw her smiling, with her eyes closed, but even then, he could see the tears building in her eyes.

He bit his lower lip "Hinata..."

The white eyed girl then turned around, trembling slightly "I... I hope you two will be.. Very happy together.."

She then ran off, leaving a small trail of tears behind. "H-Hinata!"

Naruto then sighed lowly, he hated having to see others hurt, especially when they didnt deserve it.

Sakura felt horrible for the Hyuuga as well, she knew what it was like to be rejected. Hell, she was, just a few days back, rejected by the exact same guy.. Just for different reasons.

As the blonde closed the door, he glanced down at Sakura, his eyes slightly narrowed "Why did you do that?"

Sakura blinked at this "H-Huh?"

Naruto ran his hand through his hair in slight frustration "Why did you have to hug me like that? It wouldnt have been as bad if I had just told her myself."

The pinkette sighed as she sat down in one of the many free chairs "G..Gomen.. I just.. I just cant stand seeing other girls liking you!"

Naruto was surprised to hear this, but he then walked over, and gave her a small smile "Come on, Sakura-chan. You know I would never leave you for someone else."

The pinkette looked to the side "I.. I know.. It's just... How can I compare..? I mean.. I'm not exactly attractive.."

Naruto shook his head at this "Stop looking down on yourself." He then leaned toward her, lifting her chin up with his finger. "You are very beautiful, Sakura-chan... Don't ever forget that."

The pink haired girl looked to the side, her face getting a hint of red, as she proceeded to wrap her arms around his neck. "Baka.." With that, she lightly kissed him.

* * *

Kiba yawned loudly, as he was taking Akamaru out for some exercise. The white ninja dog was in a very good mood, as he hadnt seen his master for a while.

The owner of the dog, however, was lost in his thoughts, unsure what to do about his feelings with Hinata.

Kiba cursed lowly under his breath, as his frustration towards the situation only grew.

_'Dammit... Why did she have to like Naruto? I've known her so much longer..!'_

He then sighed, beginning to calm down as he bit his lip.

_'I guess it makes sense, though... Even though we knew eachother, her Father wasnt exactly okay with her going near a guy like me. I mean, I'm not exactly a 'proper' guy.'_

The brunette then blinked as he heard his large dog whimper. He patted Akamaru's head, giving the dog a bittersweet smile. "Don't worry Akamaru... I'm just... Confused, is all."

Akamaru only kept whimpering, as Kiba's eyebrows furrowed slightly "Oh, you weren't talking about me? Now I feel SO much better.."

The white dog barked slightly as he ran past his owner, who in reaction, chased after his dog "Oi! Akamaru!"

Hinata was sitting under one of the many tree's in the team 8 training field, crying softly as she hugged her knees.

She rested her forehead on her knees as she bit her lip, trying to stop the uncontrollable tears flowing from her eyes.

"BARK!"

The black haired girl blinked, then looked up to see Akamaru panting as he looked at her.

Hinata gave the dog a small, forced smile as she rubbed the dog's head.

"Honestly, Akamaru! Don't just run off like this..!"

The white eyed girl looked over, tears still running down her face. "K..Kiba-kun..?"

Kiba sighed lowly as he walked over, rubbing the back of his head "G-Gomen, Hinata... Akamaru must've been happy to see y..."

His eyes widened as he now noticed the girl's crying state, he then immediately got down to eye level with her "Hinata.. What's wrong..?"

Said girl looked to the side, biting her lower lip as the tears wouldnt stop flowing.

This struck Kiba to the core, he had never seen the Hyuuga Heiress cry before. However, he knew exactly what the problem was. "It's about Naruto, isn't it...?"

Hinata's eyes widened slightly, before looking down, then nodding slowly "H... Hai.."

Kiba then sat next to the girl, giving her a concerned look "What happened..?"

The black haired girl only hugged her legs more, in pain as she remembered what happened only a couple hours ago. "I.. I went to Naruto-kun's house... Hoping he would want to go somewhere with me.."

She then buried her face into her knees "T..Then.. I found out that.."

"That he and Sakura are going out?..."

Hinata nodded slowly in response, staying silent for a moment. She then spoke up again. "How I found out... Was the fact that she's now living with him.."

Kiba couldnt help but cringe at this. The thought of having to deal with that kind of situation, made him wonder how she wasnt in a worse state.

He noticed that she was about to burst out into tears again, as her eyes began twitching, and she was biting her lower lip.

The brunette then did something that would shock Hinata to no end. He put his arms around her, and pulled her into a comforting embrace.

She looked up at him, completely bewildered at what he was doing "K-Kiba-kun..?"

Kiba then looked down at her, giving her a concerned look "You don't have to go through this alone, Hinata. I'm your friend after all, right?"

This only surprised the Hyuuga even more, as tears began building up in her eyes. She immediately accepted his hug, as she buried her face into his chest, crying her eyes out.

Kiba sighed lowly as he felt the girl in his arms shake from her pain. He then closed his eyes, not knowing what else to do now.

_'...May as well.. Be the best friend I can be...'_

They both sat there in a long silence, Kiba comforting the silently whimpering Hyuuga in his arms.

After what felt like hours.. But was really only an hour, she finally let go of him, and wiped her tears away, giving him the most forced smile she's ever given him. "A-Arigatou, Kiba-kun... That helped a lot."

The brunette sighed at this "You know you can tell me anything, right Hinata?"

The black haired girl blinked at this, before nodding "O-Of course."

Kiba then gave her a bittersweet smile "So, instead of keeping this to yourself.. Come to me, alright?" He then looks to the side "Can't stand to see you like that..."

Hinata then gave him a true smile as she laughed slightly "A-Alright.. Kiba-kun."

The two sat there, in a comfortable for one, yet awkward for another, silence.

Hinata looked up at the sky, she had obviously calmed down from before.

Kiba however, thought that this silence was unbearable. There he was, sitting next to the girl he was crazy about, comforting that same girl after being rejected by the man _she_ was crazy about.

Hinata didnt notice his uncomfortable state, as curiousity was making its way into her mind.

_'Kiba-kun has never been... Like this before...'_

She then looked at him, and her eyes twitched slightly when she noticed his uncomfortable state.

She then sat back, looking up again, the thoughts hanging on her tongue.

"What do you think of Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun?.."

Kiba jumped slightly at this as he looked over at her, surprised to hear no hesitance in her words, unlike normal.

Hinata glanced over at him, her eyes filled with curiousity. The brunette then sighed, scratching his cheek "He's a nice guy, I guess. Why?"

The black haired girl then looked up, her lips pursed slightly. "..Just wondering.."

Kiba felt his impatience bubbling up, he didnt like it when people did stuff like this, starting a thought, only to end it like it was no big deal.

_'Not this time, Hinata.'_

He then leaned back, sighing slightly "What about you, Hinata?"

She then blinked, then looked over at her canine-like friend "W-What do you mean?"

Kiba then pointed at her "Why do you like him so much?"

Hinata had a confused look plastered on her face, as she then leaned back again "U-Um... Well.. H-He's kind... S-Strong.. S-Safe..."

Kiba wasnt going to take this answer as her final answer. "What else?"

She looked back over at him in surprise "E-Eh?"

Kiba sighed at this "There's gotta be more to it than that if you love him, right?"

Hinata started pressing her two pointer fingers together, getting nervous.

The brunette folded his arms "Do you two have anything in common?"

The Hyuuga heiress was about to speak, only to be hushed by Kiba "Your Nindo doesnt count, as you did _technically_ copy his."

Hinata looked down, almost desparate to try and think of something.

The fang baring boy looked up as he put his arms behind his head "You had a life of luxury.. He had one of misery... You had it easy, he struggled."

The white eyed girl looked at Kiba in shock "I-I did NOT have it eas-"

Kiba put a hand up infront of her "Your Father had high expectations at too young of an age, and made you train daily. That is COMPLETELY different from what Naruto had gone through."

The brunette then continued. "Finally, he's suffered through the deaths of so many people he was close to.. One of them being you."

Hinata blinked at this in surprise, but was let down immediately after Kiba sighed. "Face it, Hinata. Despite your Nindo, you and Naruto dont share much in common.."

The black haired girl stared at Kiba in disbelief, she then shook her head, and for the first time, raised her voice at him "W-Why're you saying this!"

Kiba looked at her with a hint of pain filling his eyes "Listen, Hinata.. I'm not doing this to hurt your feelings, I'm just trying to get you to see the truth."

Hinata raised an eyebrow "T-Truth?"

The brunette ran his hand through his hair as he looked up. "When do you think Naruto first started liking Sakura?"

The Hyuuga heiress blinked, then looked down "I... I dont know.. I was told she tried to save Naruto-kun, and she died in his arms.. So.. I'd say.. T-Then?"

Kiba sighed at this as he face palmed "Hinata.. You couldnt be more wrong." He then looked directly at her "He's liked her for almost ten years."

Hinata's eyes widened at this as her jaw slacked slightly "W-What?"

He then shook his head "It was obvious, I mean.. Back then it was just a crush, but then, because they became teammates, they got to _know _eachother, got to be with eachother, that those feelings of his developed into love for Sakura."

Hinata then looked to the side "B-But back then.. Didnt she like Sasuke?.."

Kiba looked over at her "Yeah, sure, when they were younger. However, over time.. For a year since he first got back actually, and them always being together, I guess she realized her feelings were Sasuke was just a crush, and she.. Began to realize that, the person she cared for, was the one who knew her most, and who she knew most."

Hinata stared at him in shock, before looking down, her fists trembling. "So.. You're trying to get me to see that there... Really was never a chance for me..?"

Kiba looked down, sighing lowly "H..Hai... I-I'm sorry.. Hinata.."

They both just sat there, once again, in a dead silence.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sakura was jumping from rooftop to rooftop, heading to the one place she _really_ didnt want to go to.

Her _old _home.

She proceeded to pinch the bridge of her nose, trying not to think of the worse possible outcome.

_'Maybe they aren't home..'_

_'__**Maybe they are.**__'_

_'Maybe they won't hear me..'_

_'__**Maybe they will.**__'_

_'Okay.. REALLY? You are NOT helping right now!'_

_'__**Hey sorry, I'm just listing the possibilities that you keep missing.**__'_

Sakura bit her lower lip, feeling as though she knew exactly what was going to happen. "D...Dammit... I.. I don't want to see them..."

_'__**You're gonna have to deal with it eventually. I mean, you may get lucky and they wont even hear you. However, I doubt that'll happen.**__'_

The Pink haired girl folded her arms as she looked down. "B-But... After Mother said all those _horrible _things about Naruto in the past.. Then when she called me a '_demon girl_'... Do I really want to go through all of that..?"

She heard nothing from inner, which meant that she had given up trying to convince Sakura to just deal with it.

Sakura was about to turn around, when she felt a pull, causing her eyes to widen.

_'D-Dammit Kyuubi! I don't want to go in there!'_

_"__**Look, you need to anyways, if you want to wear more than just the baggy clothes that Kit doesnt wear anymore.**__"_

She then looks to the side "B-But..."

_"__**Alright, if things go too far, I'll knock them unconscious, how's that sound?**__"_

Sakura's eyes widen at this "W-WHAT?"

_"__**Calm down, I wouldnt hurt them or anything.**__"_

The pinkette then sighed in slight relief, before looking down, her fists trembling as she stood on a roof top that was just across from the Haruno residence.

She then nodded slowly "A... Alright..."

Sakura jumped up, and landed softly onto the roof of her old home, she then jumped down onto the porch of her old bedroom, and to her luck, no one was in there.

She then gulped deeply as she slowly opened the porch door, hoping not to make a sound.

Sakura then sighed in relief as she fully opened the porch door, then stepped into her room.

She quietly pulled out a clothes bag from her closet, and started putting outfits into her bag that she knew that she would wear.

Sakura looked around cautiously, making sure no one was there, then wiped sweat from her brow in relief.

_'Seems like they havent noticed.'_

_'__**Seems so.**__'_

The pinkette then proceeded to finish packing her clothes, then proceeded to zip up her bag.

However, right when she was about to leave...

"Why're you here, Sakura?"

Sakura froze in shock, as she heard her Mother behind her. She then stood in a relaxed stance. "Why else..? To get my clothes.."

Mebuki sighed at this "Oh yeah?.. You mean the clothes Your Father and I bought you?"

The pinkette turned to her mother, her eyes strained, trying to hold back the emotion. "I don't know what you're talking about... I bought all of these clothes myself... With the money that _I_ earned from missions, and working at the hospital."

Mebuki felt frustration begin to build, that was easily noticable.

Then, her Mother sighed, showing she was trying to calm down. "Listen.. Sakura... You can still always stop this."

Sakura's eyes widened slightly at this. "W-What?.."

The older Haruno gave her daughter a half hearted smile "You can still come home... To your family..."

She then put her hand out "Where you belong.."

Sakura looked at her Mother's hand in shock, she then shakily looked up at Mebuki "..As long as I break all relations I have with Naruto?.."

Mebuki was visibly shaken, after hearing the blonde's name, before nodding "Of course... You deserve better than some _demon_.."

Sakura's eyes shrunk at this, before looking down. Her whole body began trembling, as she bit her lower lip.

_'W... Why does she keep doing this...?'_

The Pinkette bit her lip so hard, that blood began running down her chin. She then looked straight at Mebuki "...Is that even a serious question?"

Mebuki's eyes widen at this, before growling "What is wrong with you, child! You would rather be with some _Monster_ than with your own family?"

"DONT CALL HIM A MONSTER!"

The older Haruno looked at her daughter in shock, who's fists were trembling as she was clenching her teeth. "H.. How many times do I have to tell you... That.. He's not a monster.."

Sakura put a hand over her mouth as tears began to run down her face. "Why... Why can't you just let me be happy..?"

Mebuki proceeded to scowl at her daughter "Because, he. Is. A demon. He will never make you happy.."

Sakura then growled at her Mother, as tears continued pouring down her face "You dont know that!"

Mebuki then barked at the younger Haruno "YES I DO! Hell you would be better off with the Uchiha!"

Sakura's eyes widened completely, her mouth hanging open. "What..."

Before her Mother could say anything, Sakura had her pinned upto the wall "Do you even know what he nearly did to me and Naruto? HE TRIED TO KILL US BOTH!"

Mebuki's eyes widened slightly as Sakura's rage was beginning to best her as her eyes glowed red "Naruto would NEVER do that! He wouldnt try to kill me all because of some fucking twisted vengeance!"

The pinkette then dropped her Mother to the ground "You need to get off your fucking high horse... For your information.. You have no idea what's best for me... Every good thing that's happened to me.. Was all based on my.. And Naruto's.. actions.."

Sakura then turned around, picking up her clothes bag in the process. She then looked down, her eyes closed, and tears running down her face.

_'Kyuubi.. Knock her out..'_

_"__**Alright..**__"_

She heard a slump, and glanced over to see her Mother's unconscious body laying on the floor. "Goodbye.. Haruno-san.."

With that, Sakura opened the porch doors, and jumped away from the house, crying all the while.

* * *

Naruto was laying comfortably on his bed, breathing lightly as he had a small smile plastered on his face.

Today had certainly been an interesting one. He's living with the girl he's in love with, that same girl was acting like a giant tease towards him, and he rejected Hinata only a few hours ago.

He then sighed deeply, looking up at the ceiling.

_'I got a weird life...'_

_'__**You sure fuckin do.**__'_

Naruto's eyes widened slightly as he sat up "W-What the..?"

The blonde looked around cautiously, but saw no one. He then relaxed again as he laid back "Sheesh.. Must be hearing things."

_'__**Ya sure are, Sexy.**__'_

The blonde then jumped out of his bed "Okay, no more playing around, who is this!"

_'__**Alright.. My bad, for freaking you out.. Let me get straight to the point, I'm Sakura's inner self.**__'_

Naruto raised an eyebrow to this "W-what the.. Inner self? The fuck is that?"

_'__**Erm.. It's.. Kinda hard to explain.. When you two were kids, she was always taught to act a certain way, and it got even worse when Sasuke came into the picture..**__'_

The whisker baring blonde just stared up at the ceiling in confusion "..Uhh.."

_'__**Nyaa~ You're so cute when you're confused~**__'_

Naruto blinked at this "W-What?"

_'__***Cough* A-Anyways.. I'm basically her repressed thoughts taken form.**__'_

His eyes open fully at this "Taken form.. H.. How does that even happen?"

_'__**I dunno. It just sorta.. Happened.**__'_

Naruto then shook his head "Alright, next question.. If you're Sakura's inner self, how the hell are you talking to me?"

_'__**Ya know how the Kyuubi can talk to Sakura now?**__'_

The blonde folded his arms "I.. I guess.. But how does that.."

_'__**I'm basically using the Kyuubi chakra as a channel to talk to ya.**__'_

He then falls back onto his bed, confused as ever. "So.. Why're you talking to me?"

_'__**Well, Sakura's going to be back soon and... Let's say.. Things didnt go well..**__'_

This caught Naruto's attention, as he sat up. "What do you mean?"

_'__**I think you'd be better off finding out.**__'_

Naruto then looked down, sighing lowly "Alright.."

_'__**Cool. Later sexy~**__'_

The blonde shook his head as Inner left his mind, and right as she did, he heard his front door open, and slam shut within a second of eachother.

He heard nothing after that. It was dead quiet, besides his heart rapidly beating.

He was about to call out, however, he was beaten to the punch.

"N.. Naruto..?"

Naruto's eyes widened as he heard Sakura's choked voice, and looked toward the door. "I'm in here, Sakura-chan."

After a moment, he saw the door open, and Sakura slowly peeking in.

His worse fears came to pass when he saw her eye was red, and her cheek was stained with tears.

_'Oh no...'_

She slowly stepped into his room, dropping the bag of clothes, her lip quivering all the while.

Naruto sat on the edge of the bed "S-Sakura-chan..."

Instantly, she rushed over to Naruto, and hugged him tightly, crying into his chest.

The blonde stared in surprise, but quickly returned her hug.

They both sat there for a long while, Sakura silently crying into Naruto's chest, while he comforted her.

Naruto then finally spoke up. "I-It'll be okay..."

Sakura looked up at the blonde as she shook her head "No.. It won't.. Even after all that you've done for me..."

Her grip on his shirt tightens, as she presses her forehead to his chest "My parents still hate you... To the point where they think I'd be better off with Sasuke..!"

The pinkette then begins to cry again "I don't ever want to see them again!"

Naruto's eyes widen at this, before sighing slightly.

_'She... She cares about me that much..? She doesnt even want to see her parents again, if it means being with me?..'_

The blonde pulled her close, tightening the hug as he rested his forehead on the top of her head. "Sakura-chan... Everything will be okay..."

Sakura looks to the side, sniffling slightly "How do you know that..?"

Naruto then puts his finger under her chin, and raises her head up to be looking at him "Because.. We have eachother, right?"

The pinkette blinks at this "..Eh?"

Naruto smiles slightly at her confusion "Who cares what your parents think... Their opinion of me doesnt matter..." He then puts his finger to her forehead "Yours does."

Sakura stares at him in surprise, before laughing slightly "Baka.." she then wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressed her forehead against his. "Arigatou.."

The blonde then kisses her "You're welcome.."

The pink haired girl just stared at him, getting lost in his eyes.

_'__**Do it!**__'_

_'D-Do what?'_

_'__**What do you think? FUCK HIM!**__'_

_'U-Uh...'_

_'__**You don't know when you'll get an opportunity like this again! Do it before you lose it!**__'_

_'A.. Alright..'_

_'**W-What, really? You serious?**'_

_'Yep.'_

_'**FUCK YEAAAAH!**'_

Sakura then pulls Naruto towards her, and locks him into a kiss.

Naruto at first had no problem with it, however he took notice that something.. Odd was happening as she wasnt breaking the kiss at all.

_'W-What is she doing? Why is she making the kiss last this lon.. Eh?'_

The blonde's eyes widened slightly when he felt her tongue push into his mouth.

_'I.. Is she frenching me? The fuck! W-We've never done that before!'_

Instinctively, Naruto pushed her back, taking some deep breathes as he was lacking in the air department "W... Why're you.. Doing this.. Sakura-chan..?"

Sakura looked at him lovingly "..I need you.. Naruto."

Naruto's eyes shrunk at this, as his jaw hung open. Three words a guy always wants to hear from the girl they love.

Hearing this made him begin to stutter "B-But I-I dont.. U-Understand.. I mean... Why.. A-All of a sudden.."

The pinkette hushed him by putting a finger to his mouth "Naruto... Do you want to..?"

The blonde began to sweat profusely as he looked to the side "I... I guess so.. But.. Only if yo-!"

His sentence was cut off, as he was knocked back onto the bed by his pink haired love.

The two began making out again, only this time, Naruto returned the kiss in full.

The blonde wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist, while she was wrapping her arms around his neck.

They were lost in their own world as their tongues were tied, Sakura began to explore as she moved her hands to Naruto's shirt.

She immediately broke the kiss, and gave Naruto a smirk as she pulled his shirt off, admiring his muscle and scar covered torso.

Naruto chuckles at this as he kissed her neck, causing Sakura to jump slightly "So, you like my muscles, Sakura-chan?.."

The pinkette licks her lips, as she runs a finger along his arm "Of course..."

Naruto then unzips her shirt "Heheh.. I see.." he then pulls off the red shirt, and tosses it aside. "Well.. I gotta say.. When I first got back from Sennin mode training.. I wasnt expecting this..."

Sakura laughed slightly "Oh, you mean my boobs? Well, I'm glad you like them." She then took his hand, and put it on one of them. "Well.. I did make them larger for you..."

The blonde looks at her in surprise, then smirks. "Alright.."

*Knock* *Knock*

Both teenagers jump in shock, as they back away from eachother. Naruto looks towards the hall, then sighs, and gets up. "Guess I'll see who that is..."

Almost sounding disappointed, the blonde walks out of the room, still topless.

Sakura, however, was just about ready to go out and kill whoever was at the door.

_'FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!'_

_'__**..Took the words right outta my mouth.**__'_

_'RIGHT WHEN I FINALLY BUILT UP THE COURAGE! SOMEONE JUST HAD TO... GOD DAMMIT!'_

The pinkette sighed lowly as she got up, put on her shirt, and fixed her hair.

_'I hate everything...'_

Just as she walked out of the room, she saw Naruto standing at the door with a confused expression on his face. "S-Shizune-neechan?"

Sakura felt her fists tremble in frustration.

_'Fuck YOUUUU Shizune!'_

Naruto folded his arms at the black haired woman "Why're you here?"

Shizune looked at him urgently "It's abou.. S-Sakura-san?"

Naruto glanced over to see the pink haired girl walk over. "Hey Shizune."

This only confused the older woman "Why're you..." She then shook her head "L-Later.. Listen, I got something important to tell you two.."

The couple look at eachother, then back at Shizune.

"Tsunade-sama has woken up!"

* * *

I FINALLY got this done!

Yeah the reason why this took so long was cause I got sick so.. Yeah. Blame that shit.

Also.. YAY inner can talk to Naruto! Just dont expect it to happen.. Too often. But because of this Kyuubi is now permanently using the _"_ instead of the _' _.

Also yeah I know, I'm an asshole for cutting Naruto and Sakura off.. But they arent doin it!.. Not yet!

Bye.


	33. Chapter 31 Things go wrong

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto: Shippuuden, it is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

The sun was just beginning to set in Konoha, the sky turning pink, as the sun was slowly making it's way down past the clouds.

However, it wasnt a quiet evening in Konoha, unlike it's peaceful morning.

Naruto and Sakura rushed through the village, as fast as they could with Shizune. Shocked to hear that Tsunade had awoken from her coma.

The blonde looked over at Shizune "When did Baachan wake up?"

The black haired woman looked back at the two "A couple hours ago. I would've come to let you two know sooner, but I had to get her up to speed on a few things. She has been asleep for three months, after all."

Naruto nods at this "True.."

Sakura folded her arms, still surprised about the news.

_'I.. I cant believe it...'_

_'__**Tsunade is okay! This is awesome!**__'_

_'Yeah...'_

The pinkette was so happy, she didnt know what to do with it. Tsunade was always like a second Mother to her, along with being her mentor.

Naruto took notice of Sakura and went to her side "You alright?"

Said girl blinked, then looked over at her blonde love "O-Of course.. I just... _sigh_.. It's hard to wrap my mind around it.."

Naruto raised a brow to this "Oh yeah?"

Sakura then looked down "Mhm.. When I first found out about Shishou falling into a coma... I didnt.. Take it very well..."

The pink haired girl then gave him a half-hearted smile "I was only alive for a couple minutes when finding out.. After all.."

The blonde looked at her in extreme concern, as he hated remembering the fact that she did, in fact, die at one point. "Sakura.."

She then clutched his hand "I'm alright.. Really, I am.."

Naruto sighed slightly at this "If you say so..."

He then looked forward, not exactly buying what Sakura was saying.

_'.. I need to get stronger... I dont ever want to see Sakura-chan get hurt because of my weakness.. Never again...'_

_'__**Hun, you need to stop blaming yourself.**__'_

His eyes widen slightly as he hears Inner enter his mind.

_'I-Inner? Why're you here?'_

_'__**Because, I know that you're still blaming yourself for Sakura's death.**__'_

_'That's because it WAS my fault!'_

Naruto then looks down, grinding his teeth together.

_'If I had been more cautious... If I had thought things through properly.. No one else would've had to die... Hinata wouldnt of had to.. Sakura-chan wouldnt of had to..'_

_'__**You don't know that.**__'_

The blonde's eyes widen slightly at this. _'W-What..?'_

_'__**I'm saying, you don't know that any more strategy would've made things different. Pein was stronger than anything you could've imagined. He got the best of you.**__'_

He then heard inner sigh.

_'__**In the end, it was both Hinata's and Sakura's decision, to lay down their lives to protect you.**__'_

Naruto's gritting teeth went away, as his look became more solemn.

_'...I still never want to see that happen again..'_

_'__**Alright.. Just... Don't let that blind you.. Decisions like that...usually lead to isolation..**__'_

Those words rung in Naruto's mind like an echo, as he felt Inner's presence leave him.

Shizune then looked over at the two, slightly uncomfortable from the rather tense silence.

Both teenagers looked like they had a lot on their minds, but never the less, Shizune still wanted to get out of this heavy silence. "S-So.. I was surprised to see you two in the same house."

The couple blink at this, being snapped out of their thoughts as they look over at the older woman "I know it's none of my business.. However, I'm still curious."

Sakura rubbed the back of her head in slight embarrassment. "O-Oh.. Well.. I'm living with Naruto."

Shizune blinked at this in surprise "E-Eh? Seriously?"

The pinkette nods in confirmation as she gives her medic superior a smile "Hai. I'm..going through some trouble with my parents.. So, Naruto's letting me stay with him."

The older woman's eyebrows raised at this in surprise, then looked to the side "Oh.. I see."

Shizune had already known that things were tense between Sakura and her parents, as the younger woman would often complain about them during the time they would take care of the bed ridden Tsunade.

However, she never would've imagined things being so bad for the pinkette, that she would resort to moving out of her parents place.

The black haired woman's eyes lighten up slightly, when she notices the two teens holding hands, even when lost in thought.

She then chuckles "Oh, now I get it."

Sakura blinks at this "Huh?"

Shizune gives the younger woman a smile "You're dating Naruto-kun, aren't you?"

The pinkette looks to the side, her face heating up in response. Naruto, then chuckled slightly "So you noticed."

Shizune then laughs slightly "Indeed.. Good for you two." She then looks forward "Tsunade's tent isnt too much further."

With that, the three picked up in speed, towards Tsunade's tent.

* * *

Meanwhile, the blonde hokage was sitting at a table in the tent, stuffing her face.

She looked up at the gray haired jounin infront of her "So.. Naruto encountered Sasuke, huh?"

Kakashi nodded to this "Indeed.. It wasn't until after Sakura had been fighting him, though."

Tsunade's eyes widen slightly at this "Sakura fought the Uchiha?"

Kakashi folded his arms, sighing slightly "Yes... She was beaten by him.. Thanks to Naruto, though, she survived."

The blonde sighed slightly in relief "Thank god... When you told me that.. I half expected the worse.."

The copy ninja's expression then became more serious "When Naruto was on the verge of winning the fight with Sasuke... The leader of the Akatsuki stepped in."

Tsunade raised a brow to this in confusion "The leader..? Wasnt Pein the leader?"

Kakashi shook his head, denying what she had originally thought "Iie.. Pein was only a pawn, as it turns out.. The real leader, who's identity is unknown, goes under the alias of..."

Kakashi then growled slightly as he said the next name "Madara.."

The elder blonde's eyes widen greatly at this as she looks down "A.. Are you serious?.."

The mask wearing jounin nods "Hai."

Kakashi looks down, his eye twitching slightly as he clenches his fists "He.. He used an ability I've never seen before... The power to transport not only himself.. But also Sasuke and his team..."

Tsunade stays silent for a long while, shocked from what she had heard. Someone is running around using _that _name... And he has abilities that they've never seen.. And possibly more.

"Baa-chan?"

Tsunade's eyes fully open as she picks her head up. Her frown slowly turns into a bright smile, as she sees not only Naruto, but also Sakura, walking into the tent.

She then folds her arms "Good to see you two are alright.."

The elder blonde then looks over at Kakashi "Could you give us a bit?.."

Kakashi, knowing when to take a hint, gives her a wave as he walks out of the tent.

Naruto watches as his sensei walks out of the tent, before looking back "I'm glad to see you're okay to- Eh?"

He then gets engulfed in a large hug, along with Sakura, by the elder blonde. "I'm so glad to see you two safe..."

Tsunade looked over at Sakura, giving her a tired smile "How's my little student doing?"

Sakura gives her master a smile "I'm doing alright..."

She then gives Naruto a bright smile, causing Tsunade to raise a brow "Oh? Now what's going on between you two?"

The both blink, and look over to see a sly smiling Tsunade leaning toward them, narrowing her eyes "Come on~, you can't fool me, ya know."

Sakura laughs slightly, as she clutches Naruto's hand "Well, if you didnt already figure it out.. Naruto and I are.. Together."

Tsunade gave them both a toothy grin, one she hadn't given in a long time. "Bout fuckin' time!"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, slightly embarrassed by the Hokage's reaction. "Come on, baa-chan.."

The elder blonde then folded her arms, a thought occuring to her "So.. Have you two fucked?"

Both teens instantly went red in the face, looking opposite sides from eachother. Tsunade was surprised by this, as she saw that Naruto's eyebrows were twitching, obviously trying not to think about something perverted. While Sakura, on the other hand, was covering her face in embarrassment.

_'Ah.. I see.'_

Tsunade's eyebrows perked up from this "Ah, you tried too?"

They both jumped at this, but after a minute, finally nodded, their faces becoming even redder.

Tsunade sighed happily "Haa.. Young love..!" She then chuckles slightly "Ah well, there's always next time!"

Sakura looked at Tsunade, her face such a dark red, she looked like she was sun burnt. "S-SHISHOU!"

Tsunade's laugh got even louder as she patted Sakura's head "Hehe! It's so easy to embarrass you, Sakura!"

Naruto shook his head in amusement, before his eyes widened.

_'That noise..!'_

He immediately felt something stab his shoulder "S-Shit..!"

Both women turn in shock to see Naruto grabbing his shoulder in pain. He growled lowly as he pulled out what looked to be a senbon.

Sakura walked upto him "W-What happened?"

The blonde shook his head, as he crushed the needle in his hand. "Nothing.. Must've been a villager getting a pot shot on me.."

Tsunade sighed lowly "Even after you saved them all... Some still treat you like this..."

Naruto gave Tsunade a tired smile "I'm alright, Baa-chan." He then looked to the side "Granted.. If it were a few days ago.. I would've reacted differently.."

The blonde then wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist. "But.. Thanks to this beautiful woman, I can look past it."

Sakura's face went red once again as she looked at now grinning blonde. "N-Naruto..! N-Not infront of Shishou!"

Tsunade laughed at this "Sakura, relax! I've been wanting to see you get together since I first met you two."

The pink haired girl smiled slightly at her master's words, as she nodded slowly. She then saw Naruto slowly tipping back and forth, the day had finally caught up with him.

_'Ah dammit..'_

_'__**NOW WE CANT FINISH! SHANNAROOOO!**__'_

_'Hm.. Not a huge deal. Like Tsunade-sama said.. There's always next time.'_

Sakura laughed slightly "Well, I better get him home, before he collapses."

Tsunade waved the two off as they left, laughing all the while.

Once she knew they were out of sight, though, she looked down at the crushed needle. She picked it up, and looked at the part that had stabbed Naruto.

While it was covered with blood, it was mixed with a clear liquid. This caused Tsunade's eyes to widen.

"No.. It can't be..!"

* * *

The next morning, Sakura woke up to a strange sound. As her eyes fluttered opened, the sound had stopped.

Knowing she couldn't get back to sleep now, she slowly picked herself up out of bed, stretching her arms all the while.

Now that she had her own wardrobe to work with, she wasn't wearing Naruto's big shirt anymore. Now, she was wearing a sleeveless white Tee, and pink sweatpants.

She slowly rubbed her eyes, grumbling softly "Narutoo.. Could you get me some coffee..?"

No answer.

Her eyes fully opened, she didnt hear anything at all, not even the soft snore Naruto often had when he slept.

She looked over, the blonde was unconscious, but.. Something was wrong.

"W.. Why is he so.. pale?"

That was obviously the first thing to take notice, his normal tan skin was replaced with sickly looking pale skin.

There were bags under his eyes, so its apparent that he had only gotten to sleep a couple hours prior, and, to make things worse, the seal that normally doesnt show when he isnt using chakra, is now not only showing, but is a searing red.

Her eyes widen to this as she reaches her hand to the seal, and the moment she touches it, she pulls her hand back "H-Hot..!"

She immediately rushes to Naruto's bathroom, and digs through every shelf she could, in hopes of finding a thermometer. "Dammit..! Does he even own one?"

To her luck, she does find one, but it's not even opened from its packaging. Sakura sighs lowly at this. "Right.. He never gets sick.."

Her eyes shrink at this fact. She's right. He NEVER gets sick. So, why now? Why is he sick now?

The pinkette shakes her head as she tears open the packaging with little effort, and turns on the thermometer, and places it on his forehead. "Better than those old ones that you put in your mouth.."

_'Please be alright.. Please be alright..'_

_'__**...**__'_

_'DAMMIT! PLEASE BE ALRIGHT!'_

She hears it beep, confirming that it was done. She then looked at the number, and her already widened eyes, widen even more, her pupils barely visible.

"1... 106!"

She then shakes him "NARUTO!"

He didn't move.

"NARUTO! WAKE UP!"

He still didn't move.

"DAMMIT, NARUTO!"

Normally, bed rest would be just what she would suggest... If it were a normal temperature.

One hundred and four was a temperature that would require hospitalization. One hundred and six? Was deadly..

Now Sakura was getting scared. She didnt know what caused this, yesterday, he was just fine! But now.. He's in a condition she could never imagine.

Tears rushed from her eyes as she shook him violently "NARUTOOO!"

"S...Sakura-chan..?"

Her eyes widen slightly, as she sees his eyes slowly open. His voice was cracked, it was weak, but he was able to wake up.

She wanted to hug him, but she knew she couldnt. She didnt know if he was contagious.

Naruto looked at her in slight concern "W.. What's wrong..?"

His eyes widen as he sits up, and begins coughing roughly, and violently into his fist.

He then takes a few deep breathes, rubbing his neck in pain. "W.. What the.. What's going on..?"

*clap* *clap*

"Oh, what a wonderful show. Honestly, I'm shocked he was able to survive."

Both their eyes widen deeply, as they look over to see who was speaking to them.

Naruto glared sharply at the man "Madara..."

The masked man folded his arms "Ye ouch, feisty, even when sick."

The blonde raised an eyebrow "S-Sick..? W-What do you mean! I can't get sick because of-"

"-Because of the Kyuubi?" Madara then shook his head "Yes yes, I know _all_ about the Bijuu's ability to keep the physical body of it's host in check. They_ never_ get alcohol poisoning.. They _never _get sick, etc."

Madara then chuckled like a mad man "So.. I _fixed _that."

It was Sakura's turn to speak, in total confusion "Fixed? FIXED WHAT, YOU BASTARD!" She then ran at him, fist ready. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!"

She phased right through him, and stumbled, only to get grabbed in a choke hold by the masked man "I'm not here for a fight, whelp! Unless you want to leave Naruto-kun here all alone."

Her eyes then widen greatly, before looking to the side, her fists dropping, along with her, as Madara loosens his grip.

Naruto gripped his blanket in anger "What did you do..."

The masked man only chuckled "Remember that needle?"

The blonde stares at him in shock "That.. That was you..?"

Madara clapped, sarcasm lacing his voice. "Good job, Naruto-kun!"

He then raised a finger up "Indeed, that was me. I created a poison _JUST _ for you!"

Sakura was fear stricken at this "Y.. You've poisoned him? B-But he'll die!"

Madara sighed lowly at this "Please, girl.. If I wanted Naruto-kun dead, I would've killed him awhile ago."

He then chuckles "The poison.. Weakens your connection to the Kyuubi."

Naruto's eyes widen at this "W-What?"

The masked man chuckles "Didn't you notice the burning sensation you're feeling from the seal?" he then folds his arms. "Your chakra connection to the Kyuubi is currently being weakened by the poison, it's like the seal is rejecting your body!"

He then sighs lowly "Unfortunately, it's not strong enough to destroy the seal, but, it's enough for it to be a painful experience."

Madara then turns around "However, because your connection is almost completely severed with the Kyuubi now, he cannot do the same things he could before, he can't prevent sickness, he can't prevent alcohol poisoning.. He can't heal your wounds."

He then turned toward them, if they could see under the mask, they would see a sick smirk. "And judging from your condition, he was holding back some nasty shit."

He then began to walk away "Consider that my revenge.. For stealing the Rinnengan from me."

Naruto's eyes widened "H-How did you know about..!"

He then gave them a thumbs up "You wouldn't believe how much a heart broken girl will talk after genjutsu torture!"

The blonde looked in shock, but then looked down. Only one other girl he knew.. Knew about the rinnengan.

He then growled lowly "You sick bastard! You're torturing Konan!"

Madara laughed slightly as he waved at them "I'll tell her you said 'hey'! Jana!" With that, he vanished.

Naruto was breathing heavily, anger rushing through him. However, that anger quickly went away, as he broke into another coughing fit.

Sakura took him by the hand, deciding to focus on him, rather than on what just happened. "You can't stay in here, Naruto!"

With that, she helped the blonde up, who was hugging his blanket, and brought him into the living room, and laid him down on the couch.

Naruto kept blinking, trying to keep his vision from spinning. "I'm feeling.. Dizzy.." His eyes slowly began to close, however, he felt something lightly smack his face.

"Don't go to sleep..!"

He blinked at this, seeing Sakura give him a worried look "I.. I know you're tired, Naruto.. But.. With the tempurature you're currently at.. It's too dangerous for you to go to sleep."

Naruto, not feeling like arguing with the medic expert, nodded slowly.

She then stood up, and walked into the kitchen "I'm going to make you some tea.. Help your throat."

Naruto gave her a small, thankful smile, before looking to the side.

_'K.. Kyuubi..?'_

_"__**N-Nngh.. W-What..**__"_

_'W-What's going on in there..'_

_"__**Tsk.. O-Only care when it's about Y-You, huh?**__"_

_'Just tell me dammit!'_

_"__***sigh* I.. It's pretty bad in here.. I dunno how the fuck he was able to make a poison lik- NNGH!.. Like that.. But it's working pretty damn well.. I can't do anything about your sickness, Kit..**__"_

Naruto looked down, surprised to hear Kyuubi in that much pain, before sighing lowly.

_'Alright.. And.. I.. Guess I'm sorry for putting you through this..'_

_"__**D-Dont mention it...**__"_

He then looked up to see Sakura walking in, giving him the hot cup. "Drink slowly, alright?"

Naruto nodded slowly, as he began sipping at the drink.

She then handed him some pills. Naruto looked up at her cautiously, she smiled slightly in response. "Don't worry, I took your symptoms into account.." He nodded slowly, as he took the medicine, and swallowed it down with the tea.

He then leaned against Sakura's shoulder as she sat down next to him, causing her to look at him in concern.

"I'm sorry..."

She blinked at this in surprise "E-Eh?"

He gave her a bittersweet smile "I shouldn't have been careless.. Now you gotta put up with me being sick.."

Sakura gave him a small smile "It's okay, Naruto.. I just want to make sure you get better."

Eventually, Naruto finished the tea, before getting up. He then wobbled slightly, causing Sakura to immediately get up, and put his arm over her shoulder. "B-Be more careful, alright?"

He coughed lightly in his fist "A-Alright.. I.. I just feel like I need a shower.. Help cool down my body, ya know..?"

She then began walking, keeping him propt up against her all the while. "Alright."

As they walk towards the bathroom, she looks at him "You need any help?.."

The blonde didnt blush, mainly because he couldnt. "M-Maybe.. L-Let me see.." He got off of her, and slowly, but surely, made his way to the bathroom.

He then gave her a thumbs up "I.. I should be alright.."

Sakura bit her lip, feeling her worry for him build "Okay.. Just.. Call me if you need help, okay?"

Naruto could hear the worry in her voice, before smiling weakly "Got it.." With that, he closed the door and slumped against it.

"Son of a bitch.."

She then knocked on the door "O-Oh, I'll get a new pair of clothes ready for you."

Naruto smiled slightly as he heard her foot steps fade.

He then slowly pulled off his clothes, feeling dizzy each time he had to bend to get the clothes off.

He then turned on the water, and stepped into the shower. Even though he had it on pretty hot, he didnt feel it. "Am I seriously that over heated..?"

He sighed lowly as he pressed his head to the wall, just letting the water rush over him... It was soothing. "I.. Want to sleep.."

He leaned against the wall, trying to fight against his eyes. "I.. I'm so tired.."

"But.. Sakura-chan said.. That sleep is.. Bad..."

He felt himself sliding down the shower wall, he wanted to stop.. But he wanted to sleep.. He needed it.

"Naruto."

He just sat in the shower, hearing the door open as she walked in "I got your clothes, okay?"

The blonde knew he couldn't sleep, she didnt want him to.

"S.. Sakura...chan.."

Her eyes widened slightly, his voice sounded mumbled, and hushed.

She rushed to the shower, and was shocked to see his eyes closed. "Naruto!"

Thinking quickly, she got into the shower, ignoring the fact that not only was he naked, she was getting soaked while wearing her sleep wear.

She put her hands on his face "Wake up!"

The blonde's eyes slowly opened as he looked at her "Sakura-chan..?"

His eyes slowly widen as he realizes whats going on "M-Matte, you're getting wet, Sakura-chan..!"

"I don't care, dammit!"

He stares at her shocked, as she presses her forehead on his, her hands still on his cheeks "Until you're better... You're not leaving my sight.."

Naruto was about to say something, before she interrupted him with a passionate kiss.

He stared at her dazed, while his mind was racing.

_'Is she going to get sick, Kyuubi?'_

_"__**Nah.. My chakra is still working fine in her.. She'll be alright.**__"_

He sighed slightly in relief, before noticing something "U-Um.. Sakura-chan.. I'm kinda.. Naked.."

Her face immediately went red as she jumped off of him, and backed away toward the door. He looked over, trying to see what she was doing. "What're you..."

"I'm getting out of my wet clothes."

The blonde raised a brow, only for his eyes to widen as he sees her in nothing but a towel, smirking all the while. "Alright, let's do this."

Naruto began to stutter, despite his strained voice. "W-W-What?"

Sakura then smiled "I'm gonna help you out!"

The blonde then looked to the side "U-Um.."

The pinkette chuckled at his embarrassment "Dont worry, I'll only wash your back, and make sure you dont fall asleep. Kay?"

Naruto was about to reject, but after seeing how much she did to help him, he sighed, giving her a tired smile. "..Alright."

She then got into the shower, satisfied she could do this for him.

_'I'll make sure nothing happens to you.. Naruto.. I want you safe..'_

* * *

IT'S DONE! HOLY FUCK ITS DONE!

I am so so so so _SO _sorry that it took so long! Unfortunately I was in a serious writing funk when it came to Naruto.. I had the ideas, I just couldn't write them down.

Now.. You're probably wondering what the whole 'poison' thing is about.. Well.. It's to help repair the relationship between Kyuubi and Naruto.. How? Well, you'll see.

Now.. I'ma go finish chapter 3 of The Strength of Nakama..

laters...


	34. Chapter 32 Guilt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto: Shippuuden, it is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Update: Fixed the age difference between Anko and Kakashi (didnt realize he was 5 years older than her)**

* * *

It was a cold, yet sunny morning in Konoha. Naruto's eyes slowly opened, as sunlight brushed it's way onto the blonde's face. He reached a hand up, and ran his hand through his golden locks, as his sight began to become less blurry.

His condition was still pretty bad, he had terrible aches, his coughing fits just wouldn't go away, and he had literally no appetite.. Not even for ramen.

The blonde wiped cold sweat from his forehead, glad to see that he wasn't nearly as bad as yesterday.

He then looked down, and smiled slightly to see Sakura hugging him tightly in her sleep, as they laid on the pull out couch.

She had been doing things like this since the day he got sick, she would not let him out of her sight.

No matter what he did, besides going to the bathroom of course, she would be there to make sure he was okay.

The schedule was set up like this:

She would get him something to drink, and very rarely something to eat, along with medication.

Then, after having general conversation, they would shower together, then, they would make out, depending on what happens before that.

Then, finally, after a long day of her helping him out, they would go to bed together.

True, it was very nice of her, and it seemed to be sort of instinctual for her to act like a nurse towards him. However, it started to bother the blonde greatly.

Don't get him wrong, he does very much appreciate it. It's more along the lines, of him feeling guilty of needing her to do this.

*_yaaawn_*

He blinked, then looked down to see Sakura's eyes slowly flutter open. Then, after getting up, and rubbing her eye, she looked at him with a tired smile. "Good morning.."

Naruto gave her a weak smile in return "Morning.."

She then stretched, yawning away her sleepiness, and with out her knowledge, one of the straps to her shirt slid down her arm.

The blonde couldn't help but look away in embarrassment from his girlfriend's sudden cleavage.

_'S-So damn attractive..'_

Yes, that was another issue. Because she was almost ALWAYS with him, that meant seeing her in ways he wasn't expecting.. Ya know.. everything except completely naked.

Granted, he had _sort of_ gotten used to it, I mean he was living with her, but it still got to him occasionally.. Even the subtle things.

Sakura then put her forehead against his, giving him a smile "Alright, your fever's gone down again."

She then got up, and walked to the kitchen "I'll go make you some tea, and get your medicine, kay?"

Naruto only silently nodded to her. He then sighed, leaning back against the couch.

_'This sucks..'_

_'__**Oh noo, my sexy as hell girlfriend is waiting on me hand and foot, boo hooo. *sniff* *sniff***__'_

_'Inner, shut the fuck up.'_

_'__**Eesh, I was only kidding. What's up your ass?**__'_

The blonde felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance from this, as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

_'Wouldn't you feel bad if you were in this situation?..'_

_'__**What do you mean?**__'_

The blonde leaned against the arm of the couch, resting his chin in his hand as he held himself up with his elbow.

His eyes then lingered to Sakura, who he watched fix up his tea in the kitchen, an absent-minded smile on her features.

_'...Being a burden?'_

Naruto heard nothing for about a minute, until inner began to speak again.

_'__**Well, I know what you're going through.. Or rather.. Me and Sakura, know..**__'_

_'Eh?'_

_'__**Naruto-kun.. For the longest time, Sakura felt like a burden to you. Not being able to do anything to help you.. It ate away at her.**__'_

Naruto stared at Sakura absently, shocked at hearing what Inner was saying.

_'__**But now, she can do just that. I mean, she wasn't wishing for these circumstances, but the fact that she can now help you.. Not be a burden.. That's why she's doing all of this.**__'_

_'__**She's not doing this because she feels she has to.. She's doing this because she wants to.**__'_

Naruto's eyes widened slightly, as he looked down. "Because she wants to...?"

He then put a fist to his mouth as he went into another coughing fit, then glanced up to see Sakura walking over. "You okay..?"

The blonde gave her a slight smile as he put his hand down "Yeah.. Just clearing my lungs.."

She raised a brow, before nodding and handing him the cup of tea, along with the medication.

After taking it, he placed the cup down on the coffee table and leaned back on the couch. He then smiled slightly as he saw Sakura sit down next to him.

The blonde then looked over at the pinkette "Don't you ever worry about getting sick, whenever you get close to me like this?"

Sakura snuggled upto him slightly, as she flashed him a smile. "Kyuubi already told me that I'd be alright. So, I'm taking advantage of it."

Naruto then looked to the side, blushing slightly "Does that include always showering with me?.."

The pinkette noticed his blush, giggling in response. "I'm only doing that to make sure you get clean. Why do you think I always wear a towel?"

The blonde folded his arms, huffing slightly. "You make it sound like I wouldn't be able to control myself, if I saw you naked.."

Sakura sighed as she shook her head. "I'm not saying that at all."

She then leaned up, and put a finger on his forehead. "What I'm saying is.. I want us to wait a bit before anything like _that_ happens."

She then stuck her tongue out at him playfully "Besides, I don't wanna turn you on by accident, with my alluring body."

Naruto then chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Sakura-chan, you may be sexy, but I think I have more self control over my own body than that."

Sakura rolled her eyes in response, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yeah, yeah."

With that, the two were drawn into a kiss.

* * *

Kakashi yawned slightly, reading Icha Icha tactics as he walked through the quiet streets of Konoha.

Of course, it was still pretty early in the morning, so it didn't surprise the Jounin to not really see anyone.

However, one thought kept popping into his mind.

What happened to Naruto and Sakura?

He hadn't seen them at all in the last few days. When he did, it was only Sakura, who insisted they were fine, and that Naruto was just going through a bit of trouble.

When he asked if there was anything he could do, she just waved him off.

It definitely did upset the Jounin, that he couldn't do anything to help his student. Even still, he couldnt help but be happy for the two.

After everything those two had been through, they were now always together. He even heard that Sakura was now living with Naruto.

He then raised a brow, as he saw Sakura's best friend, Ino, unlocking her family's flower shop.

The masked Jounin walked over, giving the blonde a wave "Good morning."

Ino blinked, and looked over, giving Kakashi a tired smile "Oh, Good morning, sensei."

After she pulled the metal doors up, she went inside, and grabbed her cup of coffee off of the counter. "What brings you here, so early? Got a date tonight, or something?"

Kakashi laughed slightly at this, before shaking his head, putting his book away all the while. "Iia, I was actually coming to ask about Sakura."

Ino was visibly shaken by this, Kakashi took note as he stuffed his hands into his pockets "I wanted to know what's going on."

The blonde looked down for a moment, before looking at the gray haired jounin, laughing all the while "E-Everything is alright, Sensei! Honestly, you can be such a worry-wart sometimes!"

Kakashi gave her a stern look, showing that he wasn't buying her lie.

She then looked down with a sigh. "W-Well.. Naruto's been sick.."

The gray haired jounin raised an eyebrow to this "Eh? Sick?"

Ino nodded at this "Yeah.. Apparently.. It's pretty bad, too. When he first got sick, he had a degree of 106.."

Kakashi's eye widens at this "W-What?"

Ino then folded her arms, as she looked to the side "Sakura's been taking care of him for the last four days."

The blonde then fidgets slightly "The last time I saw her was yesterday, because she needed to get some supplies for him.."

Ino gave Kakashi a very worried look "Sensei... She's running on empty..."

Kakashi was shocked by this "What do you mean?"

Ino sighed lowly, as she took a sip of her coffee. "She's sleep depraved.. She was so worried about Naruto, that... She's keeping an eye on him 24/7."

The blonde bit her lip, as she put her coffee down. "She says that she's getting sleep.. But I saw the look she gave me.. A fake smile.. Bags under her eyes.. Those eyes having an absent look..."

"It reflected how she looked when everyone thought Naruto was dead.."

Kakashi's eyes widen greatly, as Ino looked down. "You have to help her, Sensei... Even if it means talking to her.. She won't listen to me.."

Kakashi nodded slowly "..Alright." Without saying another word, he ran out, heading for Naruto's house.

_'Fuck.. This is bad...'_

* * *

Naruto gasped slightly for air, as they finished making out. He then stepped out of the shower, looking at Sakura with a smile. "Arigatou."

She laughed slightly in response, hugging him all the while. "Stop thanking me, baka. It's my pleasure to help you."

The blonde put on his clothes, then walked out "I'll leave you to get dressed."

Sakura shot him a smile, until the door shut.

She then slid down the door, her eyes half open. "..."

Her eyes glanced lazily toward the shower "Maybe I should've gotten naked and let him fuck me, after all..."

Sakura's face began to flush slightly, as she hugged herself "To be embraced by him.. To be touched by him... I want it... I need it.."

_'__**As a way to escape? Come now, hun, we both know you wouldn't use Naruto-kun.**__'_

Her eyes widen slightly, as she tries to find an excuse "B-But.. He wants it too.."

_'__**Yeah, only if you truly want it, not just so you can escape from what you're going through into some temporary bliss and blinding lust! Face it, that wouldn't be fair to him.**__'_

Sakura's mouth began to quiver, as she bit her lower lip, she knew her inner self was right... She usually was.

_'I.. I know.. I just..'_

"Oi, Sakura-chan! Kaka-sensei is here, and wants to talk to you!"

Sakura blinks at this, then proceeds to dry herself off.

She slowly puts on her bra and panties, then stumbles as she tries to put on her pants. "Fuck.."

_'__**Oh, there's also the problem that you're currently lacking proper sleep!**__'_

_'Shut up..'_

She then puts on her shirt, then walks out of the bathroom, giving the Jounin a bright smile "Sensei! Wasn't expecting to see you!"

He gives her a solemn look, before speaking "Can we talk, outside?"

Sakura raised a brow to this, then nodded "O-Okay." They then walked out of the house, leaving a somewhat confused, and coughing Naruto behind.

As they walked out, Sakura began to speak "L-Look I was about to help Naruto wi-"

"-Have you been sleeping?"

The pinkette looked at him in confusion "H-Huh?"

Kakashi turned to look at her, a serious look showing in his eye. "Have you been running yourself ragged?"

Sakura's patience had begun to run thin as she folded her arms "What's this about, Sensei."

Kakashi stuffed his hands into his pockets. "...Why're so empty.."

Her eyes widen at this, empty? "What do you mean by that...?"

Kakashi's eye narrowed at her. "I haven't seen this much emptiness in you since Naruto was thought to be dead... Then there's the fact that you're lacking sleep..."

Sakura growled slightly, her patience was on the verge of snapping "How do you know.."

Kakashi sighed at this "Ino told me." He then looked up at the sky "Sakura.. You know better than to drive your body to the limits when it isnt neccessary. Why're you so hell bent on watching Naruto every hour of every da-"

"BECAUSE I'M SCARED OF WHAT MIGHT HAPPEN!"

Kakashi looked at her in surprise, a sense of deja vu washing over him.

_'Naruto said that exact same thing..'_

She looked down, fists trembling, as tears built in her eyes. "I.. It was my fault that he ran to do that damned 3 year training.. He wanted to get stronger to bring Sasuke back to me..."

Sakura put a hand to her mouth as the tears came at a greater rate. "If I hadn't of caused that.. He wouldn't have been attacked by the akatsuki! He nearly died because of me!"

The pinkette looked at Kakashi, who was shocked to see tears pouring down her face, her green eyes dulled, and her lip bleeding from constant biting. "Now.. He could die again, at any moment! Hell, he almost died the first night!"

At this point, she was screaming. "I cannot.. AND WILL NOT! Let him die when I know I can keep it from happening!"

"Sakura-chan..."

Her eyes widen as she looks back to see Naruto, standing at the door way, shock and concern, filling his features. "N-Naruto..."

Naruto ran his hand through his hair, grimacing as he holds out his bloodied and worn out _old_ forehead protector. "Is that why you have this? Because you feel responsible for what happened..?"

All this was more than she could bear. She proceeded to fall to her knees, putting her hands to the ground for support, as she began to cry.

"IT WAS ALL MY FAULT!"

Naruto's eyes widen at this, as he immediately rushes to her side, putting his hand around her. She cries heavily "IT'S BECAUSE OF ME THAT YOU WENT ON THAT TRAINING! IT'S BECAUSE OF ME THAT YOU GOT ATTACKED WHEN YOU COULD'VE BEEN SAFE! IT'S BECAUSE OF ME YOU NEARLY DIED!"

Naruto pulled her into a hug, shushing her all the while. "It wasn't your fault, Sakura-chan..."

She kept crying into his chest despite that, pouring out all the guilt, all the depression, all the regret from how she treated him in the past.. _everything_.

The blonde ran his hand through her hair, hugging her tightly, as he comforted her, constantly repeating the words: "It wasn't your fault..."

Kakashi was... Surprised, to say the least, at what he was witnessing.

Two people, who only two and a half weeks ago, weren't even aware of eachother's feelings, were now holding eachother, like they had been together for months, maybe years.

Sakura's crying had died down a bit, she was still silently pouring her emotions into his chest, though, as exhaustion began to overtake her.

Naruto kissed the top of her head, giving her a small smile "Sleep.. Okay..?"

She absently nodded, deciding not to object, as she cuddled upto him, falling asleep in his arms.

Naruto slowly picked her up, putting his arms under her legs, and back, as he picked her up bridal style. He then carried her into the house, and laid her gently on the pull out couch, putting a blanket over her.

The blonde then looked over at Kakashi, and was surprised, to see the Jounin giving him an eye smile "W-What?"

Kakashi laughs lightly "You really love her, don't you?"

Naruto smiled slightly, as he looked down at the pinkette. "..Yeah... I'm surprised she was able to keep all that bottled up... I mean.. She's not like me.. I had to do that my entire life."

Kakashi stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Yeah, some people handle it better than others.. Doesn't help that her relationship with her parents is at it's worst."

Naruto sighed at that "Which is my fault.. But, I'm not going into that."

The blonde's expression suddenly goes serious, as he turns to his sensei. "Now then.. About the mission.."

The mask wearing jounin folded his arms. "What about it?"

Naruto raised a finger up slightly "I think I know who the last person is going to be."

Kakashi raised a brow to this "Oh? Who?"

The blonde chuckled slightly, knowing he'd get a kick out of Kakashi's reaction. "Anko.."

The Jounin stared at his student, for about.. Two minutes, before his eye fully opened.

"Eh?.."

Kakashi began to stutter slightly "W-What? Y-You serious?"

Naruto chuckled slightly at this, satisfied by his sensei's non-relaxed demeanor. "Yep."

The mask wearing Jounin pinched the bridge of his nose, groaning slightly "Why her, exactly?"

Naruto gave his sensei a tooth baring grin "Because, she has the most experience with fighting akatsuki out of anyone else I could ask. She did deal with Orochimaru a lot in the past, after all."

Kakashi sighed lowly "Y-Yeah.. I guess you're right.."

Naruto then glanced over at his pink haired love "Also.. It'll give Sakura someone to talk to. Because.. I'm sure she'll get sick of only talking to guys after awhile."

Kakashi laughed at this "Very true."

The blonde stretched his arms, looking at his sensei with a smile. "We'll talk to her tomorrow. Mainly because I know Sakura-chan won't be up till tomorrow."

The gray haired Jounin gave his student a nod, before giving him a wave "Then I'll be off.. Jana."

With that, he poofed away, leaving Naruto to be with his.. Sleeping girlfriend.

Sakura groaned slightly as she moved slightly in her sleep "Did sensei leave...?"

Naruto looked over at the pinkette, giving her a slight smile "Yeah."

She rolled over to look at him, granted, she was half awake, but she was still able to smile at him.

Naruto proceeded to lay down next to her, and engulf her in his arms. She gladly accepted the hug as she snuggled upto him, using his chest as a pillow. "I'm really lucky..."

The blonde blinks at this "Huh..?"

Sakura looks up at him, with a very tired smile. "I'm lucky that you accepted me... Even after all I di.."

"Shhh.."

She looks at him in surprise as he put a finger on her lips. "Sakura-chan.. I forgave you awhile ago.." He then gave her a smile. "I love you, remember that.."

Sakura kisses him gently, then went back to resting her head on his chest "Love you too~..."

The blonde laughed slightly at how she said it, then closed his eyes, proceeding to pass out with her.

* * *

Anko sighed happily as she stretched in her usual seat, at her favorite dango shop.

She then laughed slightly to herself "It's been so long since I've been here~. I'm so glad they finally reopened!"

She took a nice long sip of her green tea, then bit into a dango with glee.

She then raised an eyebrow when she saw Kakashi walking into the shop, before giving him a toothy grin, holding one of the dango sticks inbetween her teeth. "Oii! Kakashi-kun! Over here!"

The gray haired Jounin sighed slightly as he saw her.

_'May as well ask her now.. While those two rest.'_

He walked toward her table, and sat across from her. "Anko.. How've you been?"

She put the empty dango stick down, as she picked up another. "Pretty good.. Busy, but pretty good."

The purple haired woman then gives a large smirk as she bites down on a dango "Especially now that my favorite dango shop has returned!"

His eyes widen slightly as she leans over the table, giving him bright expression. "I didn't know you liked dangos!"

He scratched the side of his face, laughing slightly "Y-Yeah, they're pretty good.."

Anko put out a dango covered stick, confusing the mask wearing Jounin "Want it?"

Kakashi blinked at this, then took it. "S-Sure."

In an instant, the stick was empty, and he had put his mask on, letting no one see. This caused Anko to laugh slightly "Fast as always."

Anko then took a sip of her green tea. "So, in all honesty, what brings you here?"

The masked man's eye fully opens in surprise "W-What do you mean?"

The purple haired woman sighs slightly "Come on, Kakashi-kun. We both know, you wouldn't just come over here nonchalantly without wanting to ask me something."

She then leaned toward him, a sly smirk on her features "Remember the first time you met me here? It was to ask me out~"

Kakashi's eye widened slightly as she scoffed "T-That was years ago.."

Anko then put her finger to her chin "Then there was the time you wanted to fu-"

The gray haired jounin puts his hand out nervously. "Okay! I get it!"

Anko gave him a cute pout "Aww, what's wrong Kakashi-kun? Embarrassed that you wanted to sleep around the moment I turned twenty, and you twenty five?"

He rubs his eye in irritation "Honestly, Anko.. I was drunk, if you don't remember that one detail.."

The purple haired woman smirks in response "Pretty sure we became friends with benefits after that~"

Kakashi felt his jaw tense slightly as he groaned "Well... That was a long time ago.."

The silence was pretty tense after that, Anko was satisfied from his reactions, and Kakashi was just annoyed.

He then folds his arms, reluctance filling his head.

_'Wonder how she'll respond to this..'_

"I have a proposition for you..."

* * *

Woot. It's done!

And whoaaa Anko and Kakashi were friends with benefits? Guess we'll find out the reason to that... Later.

Oh and yaaay Sakura finally let out her bottled up emotions! That's.. Good for character growth, actually.

Naruto's recovering, so.. Yay, next chapter will be plot development!.. Kinda..

I'ma sleep now... laters


	35. Chapter 33 Embarrassment and the Mission

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto: Shippuuden, it is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Note: If you didn't see the update with the last chapter, I fixed Anko and Kakashi's age difference, when they were talking about their past. Didn't realize that she was five years younger than him.**

**Note: Some implied sexual themes.. Yeah. You know how it is. Lol.**

* * *

It was calm, peaceful, in the woods where the Akatsuki leader, Madara, is currently hiding out.

He folds his arms, absolutely thrilled that, while his plans have been set back a bit, are now going back on the right track.

He muses at the thought of his plans finally being realized "Obtaining true peace in this forsaken world."

He then walked into the cave, to find Konan, chained, eyes half open, and slanted as she stares at the floor absently. "Ah, Konan-chan, you're information has helped me out so much!"

Madara rubbed his hands together, chuckling all the while. "Had I known that Nagato-kun had a poison for the jinchuuriki in the works before, I would've gotten the info sooner!"

Konan's eyes didn't move, she just stared at the floor, a broken woman. She had to relive Nagato's death.. Over.. And over..

He then laughed loudly "And Naruto is wasting away the rinnengan, at some shot chance of talking people into peace? What a moron!"

He noticed Konan's unmoving body, and shook his head disappointingly. "Come now Konan-chan, don't just hang there."

She still didn't move, she was more like a corpse, than anything.

Madara sighed as he squatted down, and cupped her chin, and moved her head up so she would be looking at him. "Now, I _could_ let you go.. But then, you would probably run straight to Naruto-kun, and help him make an antidote.."

His eye narrows in amusement at her suffering "Now that wouldn't be much fun.. Now would it?"

The blue haired woman stared at him, her confident orange eyes were now lifeless.. dull..

Madara raised a brow as he saw her shirt was torn open, leaving her bare breasts to hang. The masked man chuckled at this "I see Sasuke-kun got busy.."

Konan's face twitched slightly from this, as tears began to build in her eyes, yet her face was still lifeless.

He then got up, still chuckling "True, he's got that red haired girl.. But, I guess every man needs a good chest to have some fun with every now and then."

Said man walks out from the shadows, a sick grin on his face, as his sharingan glowed in the darkness. "Couldn't help myself.. She was just calling out to me.. May have been for food.. But for bitches like her, its all the same."

Madara folded his arms at this "Hm.. True."

Tears only began to run down her face at a greater rate, she then felt water being poured over her.

Her eyes slowly glanced up at Madara, glaring down at her. "Can't have you stinking up the place, right?"

_'A... Anyone.. Please...'_

Tears ran down her face at an alarming rate as she hung her head low, biting her bleeding lip.

_'Tasukete..!'_

* * *

Anko blinked at Kakashi's words, before sighing. "Look, I'm flattered and all.. But, come on, Kakashi-kun, we aren't exactly kids anymore, an-"

The gray haired jounin face-palmed at her words "I am _not_ talking about sex..."

The purple haired woman blinks at this, before nodding "Oh. My bad."

She then rested her chin on her hand "Too bad though, I was actually considering it for a second there~"

Kakashi felt his face go a bit red, as he ran his hand through her hair. "good god.."

Anko laughed at his embarrassment "I'm kidding! Jeez. Okay, what is this proposition?"

Kakashi folded his arms, and rested them on the table. "I, along with my two students, Naruto and Sakura, are going on a long term mission.. We need one more person.."

His stare doesn't waver, as he continues. "Long story short, we want you to come with us."

Anko stares at him for a long while, before her eyes fully open "W-What? A mission? Why would you want me? Why don't you get a chunin, or something?"

Kakashi leaned back in his chair, his eye still locked with hers "This mission requires having experience that most ninja don't have.. However, you are one of the only ninja who is capable of helping us.. And one of the few I.. W-We.. Trust."

Anko caught his mistake, and smiled "Oh yeah? You trust me?"

The gray haired jounin cleared his throat nervously, before talking again. "Y-Yeah.."

The purple haired woman, leaned over the table, getting dangerously close to him, as she leaned upto his ear.

Kakashi looked at her in shock, as he felt her breath hitting him. "Alright then... If you insist~..."

She then smirked mischievously as she licked his cheek, then backed off.

He put his hand on his cheek in shock, as he got up.

_'H-Holy shit.. I'll never get used to her personality..!'_

"W-Well.. We'll talk more about it t-tomorrow.." With that, he walked out.

Anko giggled to herself as she bit down on a dango, watching the copy ninja walk out.

"Oh, won't be long till we're goin' crazy again.. Gotta play hard to get after all~"

Kakashi grumbles as he wipes Anko's DNA off of his cheek. "What a sadistic little..!"

He then sighed, as he kept walking, pulling out his Icha Icha tactics, and began reading through it again.

_'How does she get me so riled up, so easily..!'_

He hid his face under his hand, as he stared at the words of his novel, but wasn't actually reading it.

_'..Maybe because.. I can trust her..?'_

He sighed lowly as he kept walking, closing his book as he gave up on reading.

_'..Then again.. She is the first girl around my age that I've trusted since...'_

_'..SInce Rin..'_

The mask wearing jounin sighed lowly as he kept walking "I need sleep..."

With that, he walked to his house, hopefully to sleep off his frustration.

* * *

The next morning came rolling by, as the blonde jinchuuriki opened his eyes slowly, he stretched his arms as he yawned loudly.

He smacked his lips together as he scratched his stomach, his sight still a bit blurry.

As his sight became normal, he noticed Sakura sleeping peacefully with her head on his chest.

He couldn't help but smile at her, as he subconsciously ran his hand through her hair.

He leaned his head back, and stared up at the ceiling.

_'..Hey, Kyuubi.. How we holdin' up..?'_

_"__**Well, you're not sick anymore.**__"_

Naruto's eyes fully open at this.

_'S-Seriously?'_

_"__**Yeah. You're going to feel the lack of food in your gut in 3.. 2... 1.**__"_

Naruto's eyes widen as he feels a black hole surface in his stomach, as he slowly, and gently, moves Sakura.

He then springs up off of the pull out couch, and quickly starts getting the instant ramen ready.

He grabs his stomach in pain, as he hears it growl loudly "Come on.. Come on..!"

He grabs an apple from the fruit basket, and inhales it quickly, and throws it into the trash.

He then brews himself a cup of coffee, and starts to sip on it.

_'Really? I have enough time to eat an apple and make coffee in the time it takes to make ramen? COME ON!'_

His eyes widen as he hears the cup o' ramen finish microwaving, then finishes his coffee as he waits for it to finish.

The blonde then pulls the lid off of the cup, and starts chowing down on the noodles.

He sighed happily as he sucked down the soup, missing its wonderful taste. "Ramen~"

"Eesh, you're enjoying that ramen more than you do spending time with me."

Naruto blinks, then looks over to see Sakura standing there, with her hands on her hips, with an amused look on her features.

She then huffs "Well, I guess ramen always was your first love."

The blonde rolls his eyes as he finishes the instant ramen. He then walks over, and grabs the pinkette by the shoulders "Sakura-chan."

Sakura looks at him in confusion, and slight nervousness, as she raises a brow "Y-Yes?"

He leans upto her, their noses touching, as a serious look shows in his eyes. "...I need food.. Badly..."

She wanted to crack up from this, but, she kept her cool, and gave him a smile. "Okay, okay. I'll make you something good, alright?"

Naruto literally lifts the pinkette off of the ground, and holds her in a tight hug "Arigatou, Sakura-chan!"

Her face goes red, as she laughs slightly "Y-You're welcome! P-Put me down, baka!"

The blonde sets her back down, then walks off to take a shower, leaving the pinkette alone.

Sakura sighs as she brushes some hair away from her eyes. "What am I gonna do with him?" with that, she got to work, making him the breakfast of a lifetime.

As she makes breakfast, a smile appears on her features.

_'__**Someone's in a good mood.**__'_

_'Of course! I haven't felt like this for a while.. Not since..'_

_'__**Since you and Naruto-kun first got together?**__'_

_'Yeah..'_

She then sighs in relief, as the bacon begins to sizzle in the frying pan.

_'Also.. I got to release all the emotions that I had been bottling up since Naruto was presumed dead... I have a lighter feeling in my chest.'_

_'__**That's good to hear, girl. 'Bout fuckin' time!**__'_

There was a long silence, as the bacon finished cooking, she placed it on a plate with paper towels to soak up the grease.

She then started making pancakes, but when she was in the midst of mixing the batter, she heard Inner speak up again.

_'__**Sooo..**__'_

_'What?'_

As she was beginning to pour the batter onto the pan, Inner decided to pry.

_'__**Why haven't you two fucked?**__'_

The pinkette nearly dropped the whole batch of pancake mix, as she recomposed herself, and put the measuring cup aside, and began looking over the now cooking food.

_'..I just don't feel like we should yet..'_

_'__**Oh yeah bull fucking shit! As I recall, you were pretty alright with the idea of fucking the day before he got sick.**__'_

Sakura sighed as she flipped the pancakes to their uncooked sides.

_'You do realize I was still emotional from the fall out with my parents, right? Then he comforted me, of course I was gonna want to do it! All I could think about at that moment was him!'_

She just stared at the pan, then picked the pancakes out, then moved them to a plate.

_'I was just filled with lust, nothing more.. Nothing less.'_

_'__**You sure about that?**__'_

Sakura's eyes widen slightly, as she walks to the fridge.

_'W-What?'_

_'__**Look, I understand that you may have felt like that when you were in that emotional funk.. But, you built up that courage to want to do it with him that first time. It's just that now, you're scared to try again, because you don't know how he'd respond this time.**__'_

Sakura ran her hand through her hair as she took orange juice out of the fridge, then placed it on the table, along with all the other food.

_'...That right..?'_

She then placed an empty plate down, along with a fork and knife, then maple syrup next to the plate of pancakes.

_*Sniff*_

_*Sniff*_

"Heh, that smells good."

Sakura turned around just in time to see Naruto walking out of the bathroom, topless. She flashed him a smile "Well, dig in, I'm going to put everything in the sink, then shower up."

The blonde hugs her tightly, giving her a peck on the ear. "Alright, arigatou."

Her face immediately heats up as she looks at him "Y-You're welcome." She then got out of his grip, and placed everything in the sink, and covered them with soap and water to soak.

She then rushed to the bathroom, bringing a towel and change of clothes with her.

The pinkette shut the door behind her, and pressed her back to the door, her heart beating rapidly.

_'W-W-What was that..!'_

_'__**Someone's gettin' a bit turned on~**__'_

Sakura grumbled as she rubbed her face with her hands, then pulled off her clothes in frustration.

_'I hope to god he didn't notice..'_

_'__**He may have, and just didn't want to embarrass you by saying he did.**__'_

The pinkette proceeded to turn on the shower, and got in the moment the water was hot enough, leaning against the wall.

_'What is wrong with me..? Why am I noticing, and getting embarrassed by these little things..?'_

_'__**Hmm, I wonder.. You're living with your boyfriend, you sleep in the same bed as him, AND you've showered with him several times, so that means you've seen him completely naked. You are the definition of sexually frustrated!**__'_

Sakura folded her arms in anger "I-I am _not!_"

_'__**Oh yeah?**__'_

Her face instantly heats up when Inner flashes an image in her mind that she had completely forgotten about till now, when she saw Naruto in the hot springs.

Her eyes glazed over, as she went into a daze, feeling herself getting turned on "W-What's happening...?"

_'__**Hun.. You're horny.**__'_

She felt drool running down her mouth as she let her body get soaked by the running shower.

* * *

Naruto leaned back in his seat, wondering just what was taking the pinkette so long, he had finished his meal a half hour ago, he even had time to clean everything up.

He tapped his fingers on the table, and looked over at the clock.

He knew they had to leave soon to meet up with Kakashi, so they could talk to Anko.

_'Dear god, my hot water bill is going to be a monster the next time I get one..'_

The blonde wasn't about to go and tell Sakura to hurry up, though, so he just decided to wait more.

After ten minutes, this was beginning to wear Naruto's patience pretty thin.

He then groaned, closing his eyes, hoping to make contact with Inner.

_'Oi, Inner, the fuck is going on?'_

_'__**E-Eh? W-What do you mean, Naruto-kun?**__'_

_'You should know what I mean! What's taking Sakura-chan so long? It's been nearly an hour since she got in there!'_

_'__**O-Oh you know.. N-Nothi- N-Nngh..!**__'_

This caught Naruto's attention, as he raised a brow.

_'What was that?'_

_'__**N-Nothing, really! In fact.. She should be getting out in a couple minutes.**__'_

The blonde sighed, as he sat back down in his chair, his arms folded, as he just decided to take Inner's words seriously.

Sure enough, Sakura did walk out of the bathroom a few minutes later.

However, he knew something was wrong, her face was flushed, and she had a hazy look on her face.

He walked over to the pinkette, putting a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump slightly "You okay?.."

She looked over at him, and nodded "Mhm! Yeah, definitely!"

His eyes narrowed slightly, but he gave up, knowing that she wouldn't talk about it, till she wanted to. "Alright.."

He then looks at the clock "We need to get going."

They both then rush out the door, shutting it behind them.

* * *

The two reached Tsunade's tent, and saw Kakashi and Anko standing outside of it, waiting for them.

Naruto raised a brow to his sensei "You talked to her without us?"

The gray haired jounin nodded "Hai. I had time so I thought, why not? I didn't give her the details, though.. That's what we're gonna be doing now."

Anko laughs slightly "Well well, it's been a long time, brat."

Naruto shook his head at the purple haired woman "Good to see you too, Anko."

Kakashi noticed that Sakura was completely silent, but shook it off, as the four entered the tent.

Tsunade was sipping on a dish of sake, then looked up at the group with a smirk. "Ho? You got Anko to join you? Interesting.."

Kakashi stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking at the Godaime "Shall we explain the details of the mission to her, Hokage-sama?"

The blonde haired woman nodded as she put her dish down, then stared at Anko solemnly "This mission is of the highest importance.. It is a SS-class mission."

Anko's eyes widen at this "SS rank?.."

Naruto folded his arms "Hai.. We will be exterminating the remaining members of Akatsuki."

The purple haired woman looked at them all in shock "T-The Akatsuki? You serious?"

Tsunade laughed slightly at the younger woman's reaction "Indeed... However, it goes a bit deeper than that."

Anko raised a brow to this "Oh?"

The hokage then got up, and stared at them all "Not only will you be tracking down and killing the last Akatsuki members.. But, you'll also attempt to bring peace to corrupted areas, if you come across them."

She then folds her arms "Before you even go on this mission, though.. You have to fulfill two requirements."

Anko was the only one who didn't know, so obviously she was the only one to ask. "R-Requirements?"

Sakura then began to talk "Naruto first has to learn to properly control the Kyuubi, that way he'll stand a better chance against the Akatsuki."

She then looks Anko in the eye. "After that, Naruto has to train us. So we can handle ourselves in case we get separated, and we encounter Akatsuki members."

Tsunade nods in confirmation "Naruto is the strongest of you, yet he is only able to take down an Akatsuki member within an inch of his life, in his current state."

The blonde brushes some hair out of her eyes. "Sakura will require the least amount of training, as she is the second strongest, and it won't take long for Naruto to train her."

She then points to Kakashi and Anko "You two, however, will require extensive training!"

The Godaime looks at Kakashi "Hatake! You may be strong, and know a vast amount of jutsu thanks to your sharingan. However, your chakra pool is pathetic in comparison! Your physical prowess could also be better! So, you'll be training to increase your chakra amount, and your endurance!"

Kakashi was shocked to hear this, but nodded anyways. "Hai. I understand."

Tsunade's attention then turns to Anko "Mitarashi, you may know many dangerous snake related attacks thanks to your snake summon contract, and when you were Orochimaru's pupil before he defected from the village.."

She then pointed towards her neck "However, your curse seal is now gone, now that Orochimaru is dead! You cannot rely on it's power anymore! Also, you're the only jounin in this village that hasn't tapped into their elemental affinity!"

She then folds her arms, sighing lowly. "So, you'll have the hardest training, not only will you increase your chakra pool, and physical prowess. You'll also learn your elemental affinity, and learn to master it!"

Anko looked down, biting her lip as her past was yet again, brought back to haunt her. However, she looked Tsunade straight in the eye. "Hai, I understand!"

Tsunade smirks at the purple hair woman's confidence, then chuckles "Good." She then turns around "It is unknown how long this will take for you to accomplish.. As the Akatsuki does a good job at covering their tracks.."

She then turns to them, her eyes sharpening "However, I want you all back here in two years! Regardless if you're done, or not!"

They all then bow, and all say at the same time.

"HAI!"

The blonde haired woman then smiles "Go get ready then, you're all leaving tonight."

With that, they all vanish, turning into puffs of smoke.

Tsunade then sighed, as she looked up at the tent's ceiling "I wonder how much stronger they will be.. When they come back..."

* * *

Naruto entered the house with Sakura, and they both immediately went to their room to begin packing.

Sakura was putting clothes into her backpack, along with dried out food, dead silent, not even looking at her blonde love.

Naruto noticed this, as he was putting clothes in his bag. He then began to speak up. "Man, this is gonna be one hell of a ride.."

Nothing, not even a chuckle. The silence was tense, awkward, and over all unbearable for the blonde.

He had always hated it when she did this, shut him out from her problems. Hell, he didn't even know how badly his 'death' had affected her until yesterday!

_'God dammit...'_

He then sighed lowly "Sakura.."

She looked at him after that, she knew it was serious whenever he dropped honorifics.

"We need to talk.."

The pinkette gulped, then nodded slowly, as she got up, and walked over to the bed.

She sat down next to him, her hands fidgeting.

_'Shit.. Is he pissed at me?..'_

Naruto looked at her, concern filling his features, yet his eyes were filled with stubborness, showing that he wasn't going to back down this time. "What's going on.."

Sakura looked to the side, laughing slightly "W-What do you mean?"

His eyes narrow as he glared at the pinkette, her nervousness building from his hard stare. "You've been really quiet all day, ever since this morning.. What. Is going. On.."

Her fidgeting only got worse, as she didn't dare to look him in the eye. "U-Um..."

_'I can't tell him that it's because I'm sexually frustrated!'_

_'__**Why not?**__'_

_'I-It's embarrassing!'_

_'__**Well, he's concerned about you, so if you don't tell him, I will.**__'_

Naruto leaned toward her, his glare only hardening "Well?"

Sakura bit her lip, as her face got really red. "I... Embarrassing..."

Naruto raised a brow to this "Eh? What is?"

The pinkette buried her face into her hands in frustration "I'm sexually frustrated, okay! That's why I've been so quiet!"

Naruto's eyes widened, his jaw slacked as he stared at her in shock "W-What..?"

Sakura shook her head "T-Too embarrassing!"

The blonde looked to the side, scratching his cheek, as he blushes slightly.

_'W-Well.. We did almost do something right before I got sick.. B-but.. that was a spur of the moment thing..'_

He then noticed her staring at the floor, her face red, her eyes shaking slightly as she was totally humiliated.

Naruto sighed as he leaned back "I think I know what's going on.."

Sakura blinked as she looked over at the blonde, who was scratching his cheek again "Your body might be ready.. But you're not mentally ready for anything like that."

The pinkette opened her mouth in a 'o' shape, realizing the blonde was completely right.

_'__**Damn.. He's actually.. Completely spot on.**__'_

Naruto smiled gently at her, as he put a hand on her head. "Well, it's not like I'm gonna force you to be ready, or anything. I can wait as long as you need me to."

Sakura stared at him, shocked to hear this from him. She knew he was a gentleman and all, but.. She was not expecting that.

He then gave her a fox-like grin "Besides, we're dating, hell we're living together, you can tell me anything."

Sakura laughed slightly at this, then smiles at him. "Alright.."

A thought then occurred to the blonde "Wait.. You were in the bathroom for awhile this morning.." His face then goes red, and blood began to run out of his nose "D-Does that mean you were ma-"

He then gets pushed off of the bed roughly by the flushed girl "Udasen! Don't talk about it!"

Naruto laughed as he got up, rubbing the back of his head "Alright alright!" He then walked over to her, and leaned toward her "That was cute though."

The pinkette then pouted slightly "Q-Quiet, you.."

The two then hugged eachother, then went back to packing their things.

* * *

It was early afternoon, as the couple reached the village gates, they didnt say goodbye to anyone, because no one was supposed to know about the mission.

They were shocked to see Kakashi and Anko were already there, causing Naruto to chuckle "Man, Sensei, you're early for a change? What's up, got no excuses left for being late?"

Anko snickered, as she tried to hold in as much laughter as she could, while Sakura was silently laughing to herself, a wide toothy smirk on her face.

Kakashi chuckled at this "Make all the jokes you want, you guys ready?"

They all nod, causing Kakashi to turn around. "Alright.. Let's go."

As they walk forward, Naruto smirks.

_'I will get stronger.. For their sake.. For Sakura-chan's sake..'_

_'I won't fail..'_

* * *

Wow.. This has to be my most perverted, and disturbing chapter yet..

I'ma sick bastard! lol.

Oh, you're _all_ probably wondering why I put Madara in at the beginning.. Well, it was to make you all miss Konan, obviously, and to hate those two Uchiha bastards even more! It's called plot/character development peoples.

And YAY we're moving on with the plot! FUN TIME!

Laters.


	36. Quick break

Okay you're all probably wondering what 'Quick break' means.. Well, it basically means that the story is temporarily on hold.. Why? Because I'm gonna go back and fix chapters 1-8.

Now you're probably wondering why I'm doing this.. Well, looking back at those chapters, I really don't like how they came out, not in terms of story, but in terms of how I wrote them.

Basically it'll help those who're new to the story, have an easier time reading it for those first 8 chapters. Don't worry though, chapter 34 is making good progress, who knows, I might put it up during the time I'm updating those chapters.

Anyways, for those who are keeping up with the story, I hope you understand, and thanks for sticking with the story for as long as you have.

Laters.


	37. Chapter 34 A look back to the past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto: Shippuuden, it is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

I'm back bitches!

* * *

It was a bright, and cheery mid morning in the woods of the fire country. It had been three days since the group had left Konoha.

The smell of salt water slowly began to fill the air, as they were now closing in on where they needed to get to. A seaport, with a boat waiting for them.

Sakura looked over at Kakashi in confusion "So, why are we crossing the ocean, exactly?"

Kakashi then glanced at the pinkette "Because, the place where Naruto needs to train is a secluded island. It's a two-day boat ride, so long as nothing goes wrong."

The blonde smirks as they go forward "Apparently the one who will be training me is a jinchuuriki as well.. The holder of the Hachibi.. Killer B."

Anko raised a brow to this in surprise "Seriously?" She looked up, putting a finger on her chin. "He's supposed to be almost as strong as the Raikage, himself."

Naruto chuckled at this "This should be interesting, then..." The blonde's eyes sharpen "The Raikage was the only man who could keep up with Otou-san in a fight..."

Kakashi's eye widened at this "H-How did you find out about that?"

The whisker baring boy looks at his teacher with a grin "Did some research on them while I was sick. Apparently the Raikage and Otou-san were rivals during the third ninja war."

He then folded his arms "Turns out the Raikage almost beat him once, too."

_'If B is supposedly almost on par with his brother, then that means if I can surpass B.. I have a good chance at surpassing Otou-san, as well..'_

Sakura couldn't help but smile at Naruto, thinking back to when he had looked all this up.

* * *

_Sakura was silently humming to herself as she was preparing her boyfriend's tea, and grabbing his medicine._

_While it hasn't been long since Naruto got sick, he was already showing signs of recovering. Which was good, the sooner he got better, the sooner she'd be able to stop constantly worrying._

_She then grabbed the mug, and medicine, and walked out to the blonde. "Okay, here you g.. What're you doing?"_

_She was surprised to see Naruto flipping through old books, staring intently at them. "Looking up a few things.."_

_The pinkette sat down next to him, curiosity filling her up. "What, exactly?"_

_The blonde looked over at her with a smile. "The Yondaime's past."_

_Sakura's eyes fully opened at this "Eh? Your Father?"_

_He nods slowly as he looks back down at the book "Yep.. I want to know as much as I can, about how amazing of a ninja he was.."_

_The blonde then shrugged "I mean, true we learned SOME stuff about him in the academy.. But not everything."_

_His pink haired love looked at him in slight confusion. "Well.. I don't think that books from the library will tell you much, either."_

_Naruto didn't look up, as he kept reading "These aren't from the Konoha library.. I mean, that place is completely destroyed, anyways."_

_He then turned to the pinkette with a smirk on his features "Got them from the historical records in the Hokage tower."_

_Sakura's eyes widen at this, as her eyebrows crease upwards "Eh! You stole them?"_

_Naruto shrugged at this, as he took in a breath. "Stole is such a strong word.. I would say.. Borrowed.. Yeah that sounds better."_

_This caused Sakura to rub the bridge of her nose in annoyance "Honestly, baka.. You could get in serious trouble if the elders find out about this!"_

_The blonde raised a brow to this "Why? It's obvious that I'm going to be the next hokage, Baa-chan even acknowledges that." He then looks back to the book "Also, I only took the records of the Yondaime.. Because he is my Otou-san, I have the right to see this information."_

_Sakura was about to rebuttle, but she unfortunately couldn't find any counter to Naruto's point, causing her to groan slightly "Alright, alright.."_

_She then scoffs slightly "Honestly, since when were you able to win arguments?"_

_The blonde pulls her on to the couch next to her, putting an arm around her. "Well, when I was a kid, I was impatient, and I didn't think before I spoke, most of the time."_

_Naruto then kisses her cheek, a toothy smirk on his features. "Is it really so odd that I changed since then?"_

_The pinkette shook her head in response "Iie, I'm just not used to you winning in one of our rare scuffles."_

_The blonde chuckles at this, as he looks down at the book, and continued to read through it, an absent smile appearing on his face as he looked through his Father's history._

* * *

Kakashi smiled slightly at the blonde "Well, I'm glad you're trying to find out more about Minato-sensei."

The gray-haired man looked up, a shadow covering his eye. "He was an honorable ninja, to say the least.. an-"

Naruto's eyebrows raise as he points forward "Sensei, that the town over there?"

This knocked the masked jounin out of his thought process, as he looks to where the blonde was pointing. He then nods "Hai. That's it."

The blonde stretched his arms as they jumped out of the forest, and touched down infront of the entrance to the small town. "Should we stop for lunch, first? I mean we ARE going to be on a ship for the remainer of the day.."

Kakashi laughed slightly at the blonde's excuse. "I don't see why not."

With that, they walk forward, and step into the first place they find. Obviously, because it was a seaport town, it was going to primarily be seafood that was served.

After they all ordered, Naruto took a sip of his water, then looked at Kakashi. "Anything I should know about B?"

The masked man rubbed his chin, as he thought out his answer. "Well.. I don't know _too_ much about him, myself. Although, I've heard that he's a bit of an odd one."

They all thanked the waitress who brought their food, then continued their conversation. Naruto looked at his sensei, as he took a bite of his sushi "How so?"

Kakashi rubbed his chin, his plate already empty thanks to his fast eating skills. "Well, for one..."

"He raps almost every sentence."

They all blink, then look over to see a man with brown hair, wearing a Kumogakure jounin outfit, walking over.

He gives them all a smile, as he folds his arms "Hello. I'm Motoi, your guide for this trip."

Kakashi moves slightly, allowing Motoi to sit next to him, as Sakura raises a brow in confusion. "It's nice to meet you, Motoi-san, but.. What do you mean by 'raps almost every sentence'?"

The brown-haired man sighs slightly "Well, B-sama has always been.. Odd. In his teens he grew fascinated with the rap genre from music. Ever since, he uses rap as a way to express his emotion, and now he even goes as far as using it in every sentence he can to improve his rapping ability."

Naruto chuckled at this "Oh yeah? Sounds interesting." While the blonde never really listened to music, he still knew what rap was, so hearing that someone was so fascinated by it was definitely.. Humorous.

_'Looks like I'm gonna have some fun on this trip..'_

* * *

They all walk towards the docks, looking at the white ship infront of them. Motoi glances over at the four "There's only a few rooms.."

The gray-haired jounin nods "Alright. We'll discuss the sleeping arrangements later."

Naruto had a look of total confidence and slight excitement. Causing Sakura to glance at him "You're really looking forward to training with B-san, aren't you?"

The blonde looks at his pink haired love with a smile "Of course. I'm gonna get a lot stronger..."

Sakura returned his smile with one of her own. "I'd hope so." She then smirks "You wouldn't want to lose to me, right?"

Naruto chuckles at this "Yeah yeah." they then get on the boat, and Motoi walks up to the front "We'll be leaving now!"

As the boat begins to move, Naruto's eyes widen slightly as he stumbles a little. "What the..?"

He grabs his stomach in pain as he leans against the side of the boat. "Urggh.."

Kakashi goes over to the blonde in concern "You alright?"

Naruto shakes his head, his face slightly paled "I dunno.. I just feel.. nngh.." He slides down so he's sitting on the deck, putting his face into his hands.

Anko sighs slightly "Honestly, you're seriously getting sea-sick?"

Sakura raises a brow to this "Sea-sick?"

Kakashi helps the blonde up, and swings one of his arms over his shoulder. "Come on.." with that, Kakashi takes Naruto into one of the rooms, and lays him down. "Rest it off."

The masked jounin walks out of the room, to see Sakura with a concerned look on her face. This causes Kakashi to sigh "You're concerned too, huh?"

The pinkette nods, then looks to the side "Hai.. The last time we were on a boat with him, he didn't get sick."

Kakashi raises a brow to this "You mean back during the land of waves mission? I'm surprised you remember that."

Sakura folds her arms "Anyways.. This might have to do with Naruto getting poisoned, an-"

Kakashi's eye widens at this "Poisoned?"

The pink haired girl blinks at her sensei's reaction, before nodding. "Oh, right.. You never heard." Sakura takes in a breath of salty air, then looks to the ocean. "When we woke up the second day back.. Naruto was in pretty rough shape from being sick.. It turns out Madara snuck into the village, and got him with a poison that suppressed Naruto's connection with the Kyuubi."

The gray-haired jounin took all of this in complete shock, before stuffing his hands in his pockets. "So that's why he got sick..."

Sakura didn't answer, her eyes lingering to the now sleeping blonde.

It was a long silence, before she began to speak again. "I think it goes a bit further than that."

Kakashi raises a brow in confusion "How so?"

The pinkette folds her arms, as she leans against the wall. "Haven't you noticed he's been acting a bit differently, lately?" When all she heard was silence, she decided to continue. "I tried to wave it off, that I was just worrying over nothing.. But I can see it.. He can't travel as long as he used to be able to.. He's almost always pale, and his eyes scream 'pushing his limits'."

Kakashi blinks at this "Now that you mention it.."

Sakura's eyes then glow red, as her whisker marks thicken "**I believe I can explain..**" Kakashi's eye widens, but the Kyuubi continues. "**His body was used to relying on my chakra for many things.. Enhancing his stamina, making his body more durable, keeping him from getting sick, etc.**" The Kyuubi then looks to the side. "**However.. This poison is keeping almost all of my chakra from running through his system.**"

The Kyuubi then points to Naruto's resting form. "**I'm sure you noticed it, Hatake. That faint glow coming from his stomach.**"

Kakashi nods in confirmation "Yeah, I did."

The Kyuubi folds Sakura's arms, as he continues. "**The seal is becoming rapidly unstable..**"

The mask wearing jounin raises a brow "Un..stable?"

The fox possessed Kunoichi nods "**It makes sense.. I am a living embodiment of chakra. However, Naruto's body, because I'm being held in him, instinctively pulls chakra from me.. That chakra has nowhere to go, as it's being blocked by the poison. Now, it's all being built up in the seal!**"

The kyuubi growls a little "**If the problem isn't fixed... Naruto **_**will**_** die. By either being burnt alive by the chakra, or it blows him up, which ever comes first..**"

Kakashi stared in total shock, and disbelief. He then sighed "H..How much time does he have?"

The fox glances over at his jailer "**Given the state of the seal.. I would say.. A week and a half, at most.**"

The masked man cringed, as his fists shook. His student was dieing, and there was nothing he could do.

The Kyuubi then looks Kakashi dead in the eye. "**However.. I do have an idea.**" The fox leans against the wall. "**This is only a theory.. But it's all we got to work off of. When Naruto learns to master my abilities.. He will try to take my power by force.. Utterly destroying our connection.. He would stop the seal from killing him, but then he wouldn't be able to use any of my chakra.**"

The fox's red eyes stare up at the blue sky. "**My theory is.. If we restore our connection.. Or, if possible, become closer than before, I would be able to fuel more chakra than I currently can. It's risky.. But if we both work together, we might be able to eradicate the poison from the amount of chakra we would be giving off.**"

Kakashi looks down, stuffing his hands in his pockets "You're right.. That is risky.. Because if it goes wrong.. He'll die."

The demon possessed kunoichi nods "**Hai.. There's also one other issue..**" A shadow hovers over the fox's eyes, as he growls slightly "**The brat hates my guts.**"

The masked jounin sighs slightly "So I heard." The fox turned to him, it was a bit unnerving to see Sakura's face, with the Kyuubi's sharpened eyes, and voice, but he looked past it.

"**He has talked to me recently, but it was only because he was sick, and he was personally in danger. Otherwise the kid won't utter a word to me..**" The Kyuubi folds his arms "**I deserve it, though.. I betrayed his trust.**" The fox laughed bitterly to himself "**Granted... I was doing it, so he wouldn't rely on me anymore..**"

The fox then put Sakura's hand to her face, a sad smile on her features. "**But in the end, all I did was bring him closer to death than ever before.**"

Kakashi was definitely surprised, to say the least, to hear such guilt, coming from a fox that was said to be nothing but pure malice, and hate.

Sakura then stumbled slightly, as her whisker marks went back to their original look, and her eyes went back to their emerald color. She then sighed, as she put a hand to her head. "I'm.. Gonna go to bed.."

Kakashi didn't say anything, as Sakura stumbled into the blonde's room, and instinctively snuggled up to him, and passed out.

He then closed their door, and walked slowly to the back of the ship, leaning against the railing.

_'It seems like for Naruto.. Whenever something good happens.. 4 bad things proceed to happen..'_

The masked jounin then sighs.

_'I wish you were here, Rin, Sensei, Obito.. You would be able to give me some guidance.. Especially you, Sensei. He is your kid, after all.'_

"That Naruto kid has been through a lot of shit, hasn't he?"

Kakashi blinked, as he glanced over to see Anko standing next to him. He then looked back down at the water. "..Yeah."

The purple haired woman folded her arms on the railing, as she leaned her chest against it. "I know he was considered dead for a long time.. But damn, I was not expecting to see him how he is now."

The masked jounin shook his head. "Believe me, he was a lot worse when he first came back."

Anko looked at him in confusion "How so?"

Kakashi's eye closed slightly, as he lingered to his past. "He was cold, distant, and untrusting to everyone, except for Jiraiya-sama, Iruka, and the Kyuubi." The masked man bit his lip in the process. "That was mainly because, those few years he was gone, gave him a lot of time to think, about who he could really consider 'friends' or just people he could call trustworthy."

He then looked up at the sky "He nearly hated Sakura, too."

Anko's eyes opened fully at this "Seriously?" She glances towards the cabin in surprise "You wouldn't think so, looking at them now."

Kakashi laughed slightly at this "Well.. Sakura strived to restore the fractured relationship between them." That slight amusement went away, as negative feelings came back. "It caused so much pain along the way, though..."

He keeps staring at the sky. "Remember when Pein attacked Konoha?" He just assumed that she answered, as he continued "I didn't find out until I talked to Shikamaru afterwords.. But.. Naruto fought Pein single-handedly. However.. He almost lost.. And.. At one point in the fight.. Sakura died in his arms."

Anko's eyes widened greatly at this, before looking down "Holy fuck.. How that didn't break him..."

The masked man sighed "Oh, it did. He apparently went up to eight tails, before the seal stopped him."

The purple haired woman shook her head. "Not gonna lie.. Your team's got a lot of angst."

The silence was long, after that. Neither of them said anything, they just acknowledged each other's presence, by giving the occasional glance.

Anko took in a deep breath of the Ocean air, she particularly liked the ocean, so it was relaxing to her.

A smirk then built on her face, as a plan began to build in her head.

_'Oh, I know a way to get the ball rolling.'_

She then sighed loudly "Remember when everything was simple?"

Kakashi chuckled slightly "Barely..."

Anko then leaned against him "Well, I do. Before we had to worry about Orochimaru.. Akatsuki.. All that shit." She then looked up at him "When we had a lot of fun together."

Kakashi's eye fully opened at this, but he stayed silent.

Anko took his face in her hands, forcing him to face her. "Can you seriously say, that you've forgotten about all of that?"

Kakashi stared down at her, completely silent. Anko's bottom lip quivered "Because.. Even though it was short, it meant a lot to me.. an-"

The masked man grabbed her hand, and moved it away from his face. "Anko.. Our 'relationship' was purely platonic. You know it, I know it."

Despite her acting, she actually began to get pretty angry from his response "So, you're saying you don't care about what happened? That it meant _nothing_ to you?"

Kakashi sighs slightly "That's not what I-"

Anko then growls in frustration "Look, Kakashi, I know the first girl you really cared for was Rin.. But that doesn't mean you should shut out any girl who tries to get close!"

His eye widens greatly at this. Anko then looks down, her fists shaking, as her teeth gritted. "You have to get over her, dammit!"

He just stared at her in shock, before his eye sharpened "..That is none of your concern, Anko.."

The purple haired girl's eyes widen at this, before looking up at him. The bitter tone in his voice was something she had never heard from him, before. "Kakashi-kun.." The sun began to set, as darkness engulfed the two of them. The only source of light was the glow of the moon.

She then gets up fully. "Fine then.." She began to walk away, as she turned her head toward him. "You can wallow in your misery... You and I both know Rin wouldn't stand seeing you like this.."

Kakashi puts a hand out, but he just cant get any words out, as Anko walks to the free cabin, and slams the door behind her.

The masked jounin slumps against the railing, staring up at the sky.

_'..I know she wouldn't..'_

Kakashi stood there for a long while, enjoying the quiet, besides the sound of the water all around him. He didn't know why he got upset when she said that.. Maybe it's because it would mean letting Rin go.

He then looks toward the cabin, sighing lowly. "I'm a real jerk..." The gray-haired jounin then gets up, slowly walking towards the cabin he and Anko are now apparently sharing.

_'I'm pretty sure the first part was an act.. The whole flirting thing. After that.. She wasn't acting.. I could tell she was being serious..'_

Kakashi slowly moved his hand on the door knob.

_'She's looking out for me... I shouldn't be cold to her for that..'_

He turned the knob, and opened the door, and was surprised at the sight before him.

Anko was sleeping peacefully in the bed, with her hair down, and the blanket wrapped around her person.

Kakashi sighed lowly, as he closed the door behind him. He took off his forehead protector, and put it down on the table. He then took off his shoes, weapon pouch, shuriken holster, and finally, his jounin vest.

He sighed as he laid in the bed next to her, staring up at the ceiling. As he began drifting off, one thought came to him.

_'Wait.. Why DOES she care..?'_

* * *

Whoa whoa, I wrote chapter 34? What's going on!

Well, considering how long it's taking me to remake chapters, I realized that I can't just focus on remaking old chapters, I gotta get back to writing the story. Hell it's been over a month since I put up chapters 1 and 2 for SoN (Strength of Nakama)

But man.. I forgot how much I love writing this story. I mean, I got kinda stuck, as I forgot all my ideas after focusing nearly a month of my time on remaking chapter 1 and most of chapter 2.

But now that I'm back into it, it'll be stronger than ever!

So.. Here ya go! A lot of reminiscing, and plot developments!

Oh and, sorry if it's rushed in some bits (especially the beginning)

Laters!


	38. Chapter 35 Tension, with a side of B

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto: Shippuuden, it is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Light slowly peeked through the curtains of the cabin in the slowly rocking ship. Naruto opened his heavy eyes, as he groaned.

He slowly got up, making sure to not wake up the sleeping pinkette next to him. He walked over to the mini fridge, and took a water bottle out of it, downing the cold refreshing liquid.

The blonde stretched his arms, still feeling a bit nauseous but nothing he couldn't handle. He stepped into the bathroom, turning on the water, and getting in, feeling the hot water hit him.

_'Alright.. Should be at the island today at the earliest..'_

He then looks up at the bathroom ceiling, his eyes getting used to the light.

_'I wonder... How exactly will this training work..?'_

The blonde finishes showering up, and after drying off, puts on a black tee, and orange pants.

As he walked out of the bathroom, he saw his pink haired love slowly waking up, stretching her arms as she looked over at him. "Morning.."

A smile crept up on the blonde's face, as he walked over, and kissed her forehead. "Mornin' love."

Sakura smiled slightly at this, as she rubbed her eyes. "You alright?"

Naruto nodded, as he sat next to her. "Yeah. That sleep helped."

She then hugged the blonde, laying her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad.."

Naruto then noticed the worn out look in her eyes, causing a brow to raise. "You still really tired?"

The pinkette shrugged, as she closed her eyes. She didn't want to tell him the real reason why she was tired, so she decided to lie. "I'm just not used to the rocking of the ship, so I was in and out all night."

Naruto blinks at this, before accepting the answer. "Alright."

She hated lying to him, she really did. However, the last thing she wanted to do right now was anger him by saying that the Kyuubi had shown up, and to make it worse, had temporarily possessed her.

Sakura then got up, and stretched her muscles. "Still, I'm not tired enough to go back to sleep.."

She then opened the curtains of the window, and took in the sunlight, but was surprised to see something, Naruto had walked over just in time to witness it.

Kakashi was leaning against the railing of the boat, staring out at the ocean. They then saw Anko walk out on the deck, with an absent look on her face. The moment they saw each other, though, her absent look turned into one of annoyance. She then turned from him and kept walking, as a cringed look appeared on Kakashi's face.

Naruto and Sakura then looked at each other, surprise filling them both. The pinkette was the first to speak. "What was that about?"

The blonde then shrugged "I dunno.. But.. It could be a problem if there's unwanted tension between them."

The pinkette raises a brow "You got a plan or something?"

Naruto chuckles slightly "As a matter of fact.. I do."

The blonde then folds his arms "I'll talk to Kakashi, find out what happened thats got things so tense between them. While you will go talk to Anko, and see why whatever he did riled her up in the first place.. This way, we can fix this problem in the future."

Sakura just stared at him, before groaning "Why do _I_ have to talk to Anko..? She's so sadistic.."

Naruto laughed slightly at this, before walking to the door. "She needs a girl to open up to, right? Well anyways.. Shower up already so you can talk to her." With that, he walked out, leaving his rolling eye girlfriend behind.

* * *

The blonde walked across the deck, and took note of Kakashi's rather.. Absent look.

Naruto then walks up to him, leaning against the railing next to him. "Hey."

Kakashi blinks, then looks over at the blonde. "Naruto. Good to see you're on your feet."

Naruto chuckles slightly at this, as he shakes his head. "I still kinda feel like crap.. But I've felt worse."

Naruto looked over at Anko, who was sitting by herself, then back at his sighing sensei with a slight laugh. "Rough night?"

The mask wearing jounin stared out at the sea again. "You don't know the half of it."

The blonde then folds his arms, as he continues to lean against the railing of the boat. "Any particular reason why she's angry?"

Kakashi just stared at the water, the sea breeze gently moving past him. "She's worried about me."

Naruto looks at him with a raised eyebrow "How so?"

The gray haired jounin sighs, then looks at his student. "In order to explain.. I'd need to tell you a bit about my past.. More specifically.. When Rin died.."

The blonde blinks at this "Rin?"

Kakashi nodded to this, as he looked up at the sky. "Rin was on my squad.. When your father was my sensei."

He clutches his forehead protector, as he continues. "This happened a year before the Kyuubi attacked Konoha... We were in the final parts of the third great ninja war..."

Naruto sees Kakashi's eye suddenly fill with pain, sorrow, and guilt.

_'What the hell happened..?'_

The mask wearer sighs, as he lets his hand fall. "Rin and I were surrounded by enemy ninja.. They wanted to take her, because she was a medical expert.. And she apparently had special powers.. I never knew what they were."

Kakashi tightens his fists, as irritation builds. "My options were little.. I was only capable of taking down a few, before we would be over run.. I would be dead, and she would've been taken, and they would've done horrible, excruciating things to her.. A fate worst than death."

Time seemed to stop, when Kakashi spoke the next sentence.

"So.. I killed her."

Naruto's eyes shrunk, as the words escaped from Kakashi's mouth. "You.. Killed her?"

He couldn't see Kakashi's eye, as a shadow was covering his face. "...It was either let her be taken by them, and they do horrible things to her.. Or give her a way to escape from all of that..."

Naruto was stunned. He didn't know how to respond to this. His teacher, the one who told him to never betray his comrades, his friends, had killed one of his own.

The blonde's eyes only widened more when he saw droplets hit the deck of the boat. He knew that Kakashi was trying not to cry, but it was failing. He then sighed, and gave his teacher a pat on the back. "I understand.. That you had no other choice."

It was a long silence after that. Naruto didn't know what else to say, and Kakashi was to grief-stricken to talk.

"You know, Kakashi-sensei."

The gray haired jounin looked over at the blonde, who had a calm smile on his face. "Even though I know who my Father is.. To be honest, I see you as more of a Father."

Kakashi's eye widens at this "Seriously?"

Naruto nods, as he looks back to the ocean. "Yeah. I mean, you always keep me in check, giving me life advice, encouraging me to do better. Sounds like a Father-figure to me. Kinda like how Jiraiya was like a grandfather to me."

Kakashi smiled slightly at his student. "Well, I'm glad I was able to help you, Naruto-"

"You really loved Rin, didn't you?"

This threw Kakashi off guard, he looked at Naruto, giving him a serious look.

_'Smart.. He used that as a way to get me talking again.'_

Kakashi then sighed. "Yes. I did."

Naruto then looked up "Is that why Anko is pissed at you?"

The masked jounin nodded "Yep." He then ran his hand through his hair in irritation "That girl is so annoying some times.. Then there's the fact that she's the only person that can get to me, and that she's the only girl I really talk to, and I have no idea why."

Naruto chuckles slightly at this, finding it humorous that his teacher wasn't getting it. "I think I know the reason."

* * *

Anko grumbles as she sits down against the railing, drinking a bottle of sake she had stashed away in her pack.

She stops drinking, and takes a breath of air. "Whew..!" She then sighs, as she looks at the bottle of alcohol. "Kakashi-baka.. Baka, baka.."

"Anko-sensei?"

The purple haired woman jumps slightly, when she sees Sakura walking over. "What're you doing over here?"

Anko looks to the side, pouting slightly, as Sakura sits down next to her. "I thought you'd be over with Naruto and Kakashi-sensei."

The pony tail wearing woman rolls her eyes at Kakashi's name, being rather immature, as she sips her sake. "You kiddin'? Why would I want to be near Kakashi-baka?"

Sakura raises an eyebrow at this, confusion filling her up.

_'The fuck? I mean.. I get that something is wrong, but.. Seriously?'_

Sakura then shakes her head. "Real mature, sensei."

Anko sighed as she looked down. "Yeah, I know.."

She then glances at the pink haired girl, before handing her the bottle "Have some."

Sakura blinked at this, before waving her hands "No no, I couldn't! Besides, I'm only eighteen."

Anko gives a toothy smirk to the young girl. "Come on, it helps relieve stress! Besides, you're fine so long as you're with me!"

Sakura rolls her eyes as she takes the bottle "I seriously doubt that.." She then takes a sip of the liquid, before sighing at the strong taste of it.

Granted, it wasn't her first taste of alcohol, no that was thanks to Tsunade. Using the excuse that Sakura 'needed to know the difference between alcoholic drinks, and alcoholic drinks that have been drugged'. Though really, it was just a way to get her students throat to burn from the strong alcohol.

The pinkette then looks at the older woman. "So, whats got you so mad at Kakashi-sensei?"

Anko laughed slightly as she took a sip from the bottle. "Jumping straight to the point, huh?" She then sighs, as she looks up at the sky. "Kakashi has always been.. A rather complex one."

Sakura shakes her head, as she takes a sip of the alcohol. "I can imagine.. I still don't know a whole lot about him, and he's been my teacher for nearly four years now."

The purple haired woman looks at Sakura solemnly "Don't get him wrong, alright? It's not to say he doesn't trust you.. He just doesn't like talking about it." A sad smile then appeared on her features "Hell, he didn't tell me anything about his past until he got drunk once."

Sakura nearly spit out the sip she had taken, before looking at Anko. "S-Sensei got drunk?"

Anko laughed at this "I know, right? Hard to believe."

The purple haired woman scratched at the wooden deck, as an absent look appeared on her features. "That was actually when, a sort of 'relationship' started between me and him."

This time, the pinkette coughed, as the alcohol went down her windpipe, but she managed to get it back down the right pipe, as she rubbed her neck. "You two _dated_?"

Anko sighed at this "Eh.. It was more like.. Friends with benefits."

Sakura blinked at this, before looking over at the male group. "How the hell did that happen?"

The purple haired woman hugged her legs. "Well.. It was Kakashi's 25th birthday. So, about a year before he became your teacher. He wanted to go to a bar with me, so I accepted."

Anko grimaced slightly, as she took a sip of the sake. "We were both buzzed.. And.. I saw the emptiness in his showing eye."

The purple haired woman looked at Sakura. "At this point, no student he had tested would understand the message he was trying to teach, so he was failing as a Jounin instructor.. And everyone he had ever cared for was dead."

She then bit her lip. "He looked like he had nothing left to live for.. Besides serving the village."

Sakura stayed completely silent, as Anko continued. "So, when we were both buzzed, he felt comfortable enough to tell me his story." A sad smile appeared on Anko's features. "I felt.. So important to him. Like I was the one to support him when he really needed it. After that.. Well.. I think you should know."

The pinkette nodded, then Anko sighed. "That lasted for about.. A year and a half.. Infact we just kinda ended things right before the Chunin exams.. But.."

"But you had started to like him by then." Anko tightened her grip on the bottle, at Sakura's statement.

She then looked up at the sky. "..Yeah."

The pinkette folds her arms "You still like him?"

Anko's eyes widened slightly at this, before looking down. "...Yeah."

Sakura then smiles slightly "Why don't you tell him, then?"

The purple haired woman shakes her head. "I wish it were that simple.. You see.. One of his teammates was a girl named Rin.. He really cared about her.. So much that, he hasn't tried being in a relationship with any other girl."

Anko then grumbled "What chance do _I_ have..?"

The pinkette sighs sadly, as she looks to the side, not really sure how to answer.

* * *

"I think you like her, sensei."

Kakashi's eye widens slightly, as he looks at Naruto "W-What?"

Naruto smiles at his sensei, folding his arms all the while. "You heard me. I think you like her."

The mask wearing jounin looks to the side. "T-Thats.."

The blonde sighs slightly "But.. The reason why you haven't acted upon these feelings is because you care about Rin.. And you're scared to let go of whatever of those feeling you have left for her."

Kakashi's already widened eye, only widens more.

_'How the fuck does he..'_

The mask wearer looks down. "..How did you know.."

Naruto gives him a sad smile "Because, I know what it's like to be scared when it comes to relationships."

Kakashi could only stare in surprise, before sighing. "I.. I don't think it would be that easy, anyways.. I'm pretty sure she hates me now..."

The masked man didnt say anything after that. This allowed for Naruto to walk away, and retreat back to his cabin.

He sat on his bed, thinking about everything Kakashi had told him.

_'He cares deeply for Rin.. As well as Anko.. He's scared to let go of what feelings he has left for Rin.. But he doesn't want to hurt Anko..'_

His eye opens as Sakura steps in, his eyes fully opened when he saw her appearance.

Her face was slightly red, her eyes were half open and hazy, and she was wobbling slightly. "What happened to you?"

Sakura shook her head. "I dun.. Anko is bruuutal~.." She then collapses on the bed next to the blonde.

Naruto could smell the alcohol from her breath, then sighed. "She's wallowing in alcohol, and forced you to drink?"

Sakura had a large smile on her face, as she nodded. "Mhmm~!"

The blonde helped her up, putting an arm around her. "You can't lay down yet, alright? Wait until you're a bit more sober."

The pinkette slumped against him. "Nnnn~ Naruto-kuun, you're soo forceful~"

She then smirked "It's sexeh when you are~"

Naruto then sighed "Come on, Sakura-chan, you don't know what you're saying."

Sakura then pouted, as she poked his chest. "Of course ah do~ ah know that yur sexeh, Naruto-kuuun~"

The blonde reached over to the mini fridge, and pulled out a bottle of water. "Alright, you should drink this."

He then turned back to her, only to see her shirt was off. "It's soo hot in heree.." She then pounces on him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Must be because of yur sexiness~"

The blonde raised a brow at this "S-Sakura-chan..?"

Her eyes then go half open, showing a look of pure lust. "Meaning.. I want it~.."

Naruto's face instantly goes completely red. "W-What?"

_'Whoa whoa, red flag!'_

She then pushes him on the bed. "You heard me.."

_'Wait wait, dont fall for it! She's drunk! She doesn't know what she's doing!'_

Sakura then lays over him. "Why're you resisting..? I'm _all_ yours~.."

Naruto's eyes widen, as she locks his arms down. She then leans upto him, and begins to make out with him.

_'Fuck fuck fuck! Even when she's drunk her strength is unreal!'_

He starts to pry himself out of her grip, and slips out from under her.

She then looks at him. "Playing hard to get won't stop me~"

Naruto backed against the wall, eyes completely widened, as she slowly walked towards him. "Now then..."

She then leaned upto him, so close that he could smell the alcohol from her breath. "Why don't we get starte..Nnn.." She then slumped onto him, after the blonde put his hand to her forehead, knocking her out.

Naruto sighed lowly, as he carried her to the bed, and put her down gently. "Gomen, Sakura-chan, but I couldn't let you run wild like that.."

_'Kyuubi.. Could you take care of her drunken state?'_

_'__**..Sure.**__'_

Without saying another word to the fox, the blonde walked out of the cabin.

* * *

"We're here!"

Naruto walked to the front of the ship to see Motoi, then looked in shock to see the large island infront of him.

The brunette turned to him with a slight smirk "Welcome to Shimagame."

The blonde didn't say anything, as he took in the rather intimidating looking island.

It was large, covered in rock spikes, and had trees poking through here and there. It looked like a literal death trap.

However, he didn't have much time to think about it before the boat began to shake.

Kakashi and Anko immediately rushed to Naruto's side, Kakashi being the first to speak. "What's going on?"

Motoi sighed slightly as he looked forward. "We've got company."

Sakura slowly trudged forward, rubbing her eye as she was now back in clothes. "Nngh.. I got such a headache.. What's going o.. WHAT _IS_ THAT!"

Just as she said this, a colossal sized squid raised up from the water, screeching out, as it raised its tentacles in the air.

Motoi turned to them, his face now completely serious. "This is the island's guardian. We must beat it in order to get onto the island."

The blonde cracked his neck, then his knuckles. "Leave it to me."

Kakashi looked at him in slight concern, as he put a hand forward. "You sure?"

Naruto then smirked "Of course..." He then walked to the railing, and pulled himself back, pumping chakra into his arms and hands. "I've fought bigger."

With that, he launched himself off of the boat, and while using the momentum, punched the squid right in the face, causing it to stagger.

He then used one of the tentacles to jump back in the air, and then put his hands together. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

A clone appeared next to him, as he pumped a rasengan into his hand. The clone then grabbed him, and threw him at the squid.

The behemoth saw this coming, though, as he raised a tentacle, and backhanded the blonde, sending him right at the boat.

Naruto crashed through the deck of the boat, landing in the cargo area.

Kakashi immediately rushed to his side, with Sakura behind him. "Naruto! You alright?"

The blonde groaned, as he pulled himself back up onto the deck. "Besides having my jaw dislocated by a giant piece of seafood? Doing just fine..."

Sakura began to heal his injured jaw, as concern began to raise in her even more.

_'He has fought bigger... Normally a hit like that would've been nothing.. But his Kyuubi healing is just about useless right now.'_

"YO!"

They all look in shock, as a man touches down on one of the many rocks surrounding the island.

He was tall, a bit bulky, but mostly muscle. He wore the Kumo jounin jacket, and had white hair. He wore black sunglasses, and carried two swords on his back.

"Don't ya know who I a~m, bakayarō! Konoyarō!"

He then stuck a thumb at himself, shouting even louder. "I am the holder of the Hachibi!"

Naruto's eyes widened, as a red bubbly chakra quickly formed around the man, as six tails formed with that chakra. He then swooped in, and threw the squid into one of the many rock formations.

The man then grabbed the squid, and threw him 100 feet away, the squid admitting defeat, as he sunk back into the water.

He then landed on the boat, in front of the blonde. A slight smirk baring on his face. "That's how you take care of that!"

Naruto then got up, and looked at him. "Are.. Are you..?"

The man then looked down at Naruto, putting his hands on his hips. "The name is Killer B, bakayarō! Konoyarō!"

* * *

Yay! Killer B is here! Fuck it's gonna be hard to write his lines... Maybe I won't have him rap for _every_ sentence..

Also.. Yes, I fucking did it.. I fucking put in a drunk Sakura.. I just had to! Besides.. I ran out of ideas after I wrote Anko's and Kakashi's bits.. Lol.

Anywho.. Next chapter.. PLOT.. Kinda..

Laters!


	39. Chapter 36 hatred, and regret

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto: Shippuuden, it is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning: Some crappy attempts at rapping in this chapter.. I don't like rap so I don't know jack shit about it.**

* * *

The slightly damaged boat, had successfully docked on the moving island, now that the guardian had been taken care of.

Naruto walked over to Killer B, and put his hand out. "Thanks for the help, that thing was tough."

B looked at his hand, before looking at the blonde. "Wouldn't have been so difficult, had you used your jinchuuriki power."

Kakashi watched, as Naruto was visibally shaken by this. The blonde then folded his arms "What makes you say that?"

The older man looked towards the forest, no emotion showing on his face. "Kid, I saw your performance, it lacked any true power. It had no confidence, or passion. Needless to say, it was pathetic."

Naruto stared wide eyed, as he looked to the side. Is he really as weak as B says he is?

_'How long have I relied on his power..?'_

The blonde then scoffed at B's words. "I don't need his power.."

B stayed silent, before turning around, and walking away.

Naruto raised a brow to this, before walking after him. "Oi, we were in the middle of a conversation."

The older man's eyes narrowed, as he glared down at the blonde. "Why would I bother talking to a disrespectful brat like you? Bakayarō, konoyarō."

The blonde's eyes widen slightly, as B continued to walk away, leaving him behind.

The rest of the group caught up, as Naruto turned to Motoi. "What was that about?"

The brunette sighed, as he looked toward the back of the Hachibi jinchuuriki. "B-san has always been.. suprisingly respectful."

Naruto blinked at this, before folding his arms. "What do you mean?"

Motoi looked at Naruto. "He has always respected those who have helped him in the past, or those he generally cares about. One of them being the Hachibi."

The blonde looked over to where B _was_, in surprise. "Seriously? He respects, and cares for the Hachibi?"

Motoi nods to this, as he puts his hands in his pockets. "B-san can find the good in people, no matter how difficult it may be.. He usually never holds grudges, either."

The brunette then scratches his chin. "I am not too sure why he acted that way towards you, though. You might just have to give him a bit, before asking him."

The blonde sighs, as he starts walking forward. "Alright.."

As the blonde kept walking, following the escort to where they would be staying, he grabbed his gut subtley, as pain rushed through him. The burning sensation coming from the seal was more agonizing than he could've imagined. If it wasn't for the fact that he's built up quite a tolerance to pain, he probably would be screaming right now.

_'Dammit.. It just keeps getting worse..'_

The blonde looked up at the sky, as he grimaced. He knew that something bad is going to happen. He got weaker by the day, and the pain wouldn't stop.

_'Am I.. Going to die?'_

Nah, he couldnt die, he still had his whole life ahead of him. He has the woman he loves, he's on his way to accomplishing his mission, and he still needs to become the hokage, he can't die now!

But.. will he?

* * *

Sakura groaned slightly as she woke up, it was 1 in the morning, and all she heard was painful whimpers.

She looked over to see Naruto huddled up in his sleep, shaking as painful cries occasionally escaped his lips.

_'It's even worse than before..'_

_'__**What're we gonna do? Kyuubi said that Naruto-kun'll die if they don't fix things between them..**__'_

_'I don't know...'_

She immediately leaned over to him, and began to shake him slowly "Naruto.. Wake up."

The blonde slowly woke up, grabbing his glowing gut in pain, as he looked over at the pinkette. "Nngh.. H-hey Sakura-chan.."

Her eyebrows creased upwards, as she put a hand on his shoulder. "You alright..?"

The blonde gave a weak smile, as he sat up. "Yeah.. C-Course I am.."

Sakura's concern just wouldn't go away after a hesitation like that, so she pressed on. "..You sure?.. Naruto.. you can tell me anything."

Naruto began to panic slightly, as he looked to the side. "I-I am alright, Sakura-chan.. really."

Her hard stare was showing that she wasn't buying it. She then began to speak. "..How much time do you have..?"

The blonde looked at her in slight shock "How did you.."

Sakura then folded her arms "Kyuubi told me."

Naruto growled, as he got up, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "He wasn't supposed to tell you... or _anyone_ for that matter."

The pinkette got up as well. "Why do you hate him so much, Naruto?

Naruto's anger started to get the best of him, as he turned his head sharply towards her. "You should know why, dammit! The Kyuubi tricked me from the start! He was using my anger to make himself stronger, he tried to escape whenever I was lost in rage, AND he didn't tell me that you were going to..!"

Sakura's eyes widen, as Naruto grimaced, and looked to the side. The pinkette then stepped forward. "Wait.. that's what this is about, isn't it..?" Her eyebrows crease upwards, as she asks the question. "You hold him responsible for what happened to me?"

The blonde stayed silent, however that alone answered her question. Sakura then sighed, as she bit her lip. "Naruto, that wasn't the Kyuubi's fault. It was Pein's."

Tears began to run down Naruto's face, as he looked at her, gritting his teeth all the while. "But the Kyuubi knew!" This shocked the pinkette, as Naruto looked down, his fists shaking. "He knew.. that you were going to die... but he didn't tell me. If I had known.. I could've..."

"Saved me?"

The blonde looked over at Sakura, who could only frown at him. "Naruto, let's be real here... would you have been able to save me, if you had known?" Before Naruto could say anything, she continued. "You were out of chakra, all of your defenses were gone, and Pein had you cornered. He had you literally pinned to the wall, for gods sake!"

Sakura folded her arms, as she looked up at the anguish filled blonde. "When knowing that you had all of these things in your way..."

"Can you truly say you could've saved me?"

Naruto stared at her wide eyed, the tears still running down his face, as he put his back to the wall, and slid down it. She was right. She was absolutely right. He wouldn't have been able to save her, even if he had known what was going to happen.

He couldn't save Hinata, even when knowing what was going to happen to her... so what chance in hell would he have had if he knew what was going to happen to Sakura?

Naruto hung his head, as he silently cursed at himself.

_'Why am I so weak..? Why am I so useless..?'_

"Naruto..."

The blonde looked up, to see Sakura crouched down infront of him. Her emerald green eyes glowed as the moonlight settled into their room, as did his cerulean eyes. Sakura then proceeded to embrace the blonde, knowing the pain that he was currently going through.

She then whispered into his ear. "You don't have to go through this alone..."

* * *

The next day came by in a flash for the blonde. After getting comforted by Sakura for about an hour, he had finally gone back to sleep.

However, now he had something important to do. He walked down the hall to B's room, and knocked on the door.

"Now who could be knocking on my door this early in the Mor~nin'! You better be impor~tant!"

Naruto ignored the crummy rap, as B opened the door, and looked down at the blonde. "What do you want, kid?"

Naruto looked up at the older man, with a completely solemn expression. "I want to talk."

B went silent, as he looked at the clock, before sighing "Well, alright. Your training will be starting in a little while, so I guess we have time." He leaves the room, and locks the door behind him. They then walk down the stares of the building, and leave.

The white haired man looks over at the blonde. "So what you want from me, kid?"

Naruto looked up at B, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I want to know why it is you resent me."

B's face scrunched up slightly, as he looked up at the sky. "Because of your disrespect."

The blonde raised a brow at this "You said that before, disrespect to who? The Kyuubi?"

B nods to this, as he glances at Naruto. "Yes, as well as all the other Jinchuuriki."

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "How exactly did I disrespect the Jinchuuriki?"

The older man folds his arms, as he glares at the blonde. "All the Jinchuuriki I've trained, have lived hard, difficult lives. They had all had to deal with pain.. whether it be isolation, abuse, or loathing. Yet, despite all that, they learned to understand, and come to appreciate their bijuu."

Naruto's face immediately went emotionless, as he uttered out an empty chuckle "Oh yeah? Did they ever have to deal with all of the above, and then some?"

The white haired man looked at Naruto in slight surprise. "What do you mean?"

Naruto stopped walking, and just stood still, staring down at the ground. "For almost my entire life.. I was treated like dirt. The people of my village not only isolated me, they tried to beat me, vandalize whatever had to do with me, and even kill me. Oh yeah, sure, the Hokage had assigned ninja to watch over me, but whenever I got in trouble, they just watched in amusement."

The blonde's fists began to shake, as more of his anger began to slip out. "Because of them.. every person I'm friends with _now_, hated me when I was younger." He then gritted his teeth, as even more anger began to pour out of him. "They didn't even know why they hated me, they were just told to by their parents! The same goes for Sakura..!"

B raised a brow to this "You mean the pink haired girl?"

Naruto only nodded. "She despised me for years.. She couldnt fucking stand me.. Because of her affection at that time for another guy.. and her _Mother_..."

Naruto then walked upto B, his face filled with rage. "After _years_ of being alone.. I thought the Kyuubi actually cared about me. We became friends, comrades.. then he fucking betrayed me..."

The blonde then began to walk away. "You can not like me for hating the Kyuubi.. at this point, I don't even care." Naruto kept walking, leaving behind a dumbfounded B.

"Well, that was something to hear."

B turned to see Kakashi walking over, his hands stuffed in his pockets, as he sighed lowly. "Sorry about that."

The older man shook his head. "It's fine. He's definitely the worse case out of all the Jinchuuriki I've trained."

The mask wearing jounin looked over at B, concern filling his eye. "Look, Naruto's been through a lot... you really think that he'll want to accept the Kyuubi again?"

B folds his arms, as he looked to where Naruto was. "Yes. Especially after what he'll be going through..."

Kakashi raised a brow to this "What?"

The white haired man glanced back at Kakashi. "If he thought his past was hard enough to swallow... what he'll be going through will be like a fate worse than hell."

The gray haired jounin's eyes widen at this, as he looks down.

_'A fate worse than hell...? I hope you can handle this, Naruto..'_

* * *

The blonde sighed, as he walked into a room with B and company. It was a small room, with a large glass window, showing another room, that was pitch black from lack of lights. "So, what am I going to be doing?"

B walked over to the control panel, and pressed a few buttons, turning on the lights in the room, showing that it was certainly old. The stone was covered in moss, and it smelt like mildew. Needless to say, this had been here for a long time. "You'll be going through three fights, to test your mentallity."

Naruto raised a brow to this, as B continued. "The room you'll be going into, is very special. It was made by the sage of the six paths."

The blonde's eyes widen at this, as he looks over at the old room. "Seriously?"

Sakura stared in surprise. "What's so special about it?"

B gave them all a smile. "From what we've learned, he used this place for training. It's capable of taking your memories of someone, and turning them into pure chakra clones. You can see how it does that, right Kakashi?"

They all look back to see Kakashi with his sharingan out, staring in shock. "This room has its own chakra circulation.. almost as if it's alive."

They all, except for B, stare in shock, but Anko is the first to speak "A-Alive? Come on, don't be serious, it's made of stone!"

B laughs at this, as he looks back at the room. "Don't forget, we're currently on a sea turtle large enough to be an island, and have life living and growing on it. Nothing is truly impossible."

His laugh quickly goes away, as he turns to the blonde. "Your first fight will be with someone you've foughten before in the past, who has affected you the most. Don't forget though, this person will be from your memories.. You may know his or her moves, but they will know exactly what makes you tick.. Be cautious."

He then continues, raising two fingers. "The second person will be someone who you've at one point or another, wished you could've foughten, but couldn't due to circumstances that were out of your control. You won't know anything about how they fight, so once again, be cautious."

B then takes a breath, as he raises a third finger. "And lastly, you will fight the one person.. Who you would never want to fight."

Naruto's eyes widen slightly at this, as B puts his hand down. "This is the hardest of the three.. Just imagine, fighting the one person who you could never even dream of hurting.. Of _killing_. Do remember, you may have an idea who these people might be, but this room takes the person who has affected you the most, who you've desired to fight the most, and who is the most important to you. Even if you only have thought of them once, and now they're only a distant memory in the back of your mind, the room _will_ know."

The blonde gulps, taking in all of this information. "I.. I understand."

B's eyes sharpen at this. "I hope you do.. Because if you lower your resistances. If your mind falters even once.. You could lose yourself in an instant.. You could be lost to insanity."

"Are you ready?"

Naruto stares, frozen in shock. He could be lost to insanity? Just how bad are these tests? What could be so mind boggling about fighting three people?.. Is it because he has to kill them?

_'If I drop my guard.. I could go insane. Everything that I've worked for, would be gone.'_

Could he really take that risk..? There was only one answer. He then chokes out the words.

"Y.. Yes."

He then walks into the room, the door shutting behind him. He looks back, but sees nothing, cursing lowly at the one way mirror.

He looks around, and he could almost hear breathing. His eyes widen, as he feels a strange pulling, and cold sensation.

"It's been a long time... Naruto."

His eyes widen, as he turns himself to face his opponent. His jaw then drops slightly, at the person before him.

"Y.. You..!"

* * *

Oh hey, I finally got this done.

Fuck man that took forever. I had the ideas, but it was just a pain to write them out. Sorry if this chapter is a bit short, its really meant for transitioning.

It also seems as though I'm starting to zero out B's rapping. I mean I do give bits of it here and there, but because I'm still trying to keep a serious tone with the story, I'm having a hard time trying to get it to fit.. doesn't help that I don't know rap. Lol.

But anyways, now we're at what has to be my favorite part. I have thought out these fights completely, and trust me.. they're gonna fuck with Naruto's mind more than anything has so far!

I hope you guys like dark shit, because thats what comin at ya in these next three chapters!

Laters.


	40. Chapter 37 Haku

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto: Shippuuden, it is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning: Dark and violent moments in this chapter.**

* * *

"It's been a long time.. Naruto-kun."

Naruto's eyes widened at the man who stood before him.

He was tall, and slender. He had long black hair, that he wore into a ponytail, and wore a green kirigakure ninja outfit. What shocked Naruto the most, was the Anbu mask he wore over his face. The blonde could never forget this person.

Haku..

Haku took off the Anbu mask, and gave Naruto a slight smile. "It's good to see you again. It feels like it's been years.."

Naruto was definitely a bit shaken by this. He was NOT expecting to see Haku, of all people. "Y..yeah. That's because it has been."

The black haired boy blinked at this, as he noticed how much different the blonde looked. "I see."

The boy then gave Naruto a bright smile. "That look on your face.. I can see you finally have someone you're fighting for."

The blonde smiled back, as he folded his arms. "Good to see you too, Haku."

Haku starts raising his arm up, as he looks down, his face being hidden with the shadows. "But, enough talk."

Naruto's eyebrows raise as Haku's arm whips down, his hand now grasping senbon. "Let's fight, shall we?"

The blonde puts his hands up. "H-Hold on, why?"

A feint smile appears on Haku's face, as he begins walking forward. "Because.. We are tools."

The blonde whips out a kunai as Haku rushes at him, his senbon clashing with Naruto's knife.

_'F-Fast..!'_

They jump back, as Naruto began deflecting the now flying projectiles, as Haku threw one senbon after another.

The blonde ran through hand seals, while deflecting the projectiles. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"

The large ball of fire went flying at the black haired boy, who threw his hand down, causing a pillar of ice to appear. On contact, the fire ball com-busted, causing the ice to melt, and mist to fill the room.

Naruto growled, as he looked around.

_'Where is he...'_

The blonde feels something scratch his face, as he turns around, feeling a cold liquid run down his face.

He looks around, trying to see through the thick mist, he sees a silhouette, and throws a shuriken at it, only to hear the projectile bounce off the wall.

He then feels more senbon either piercing his skin, or just cutting it. "Alright, that's enough."

He puts his hands together, then puts his hand out "Fūton: Kamikaze!"

A large gust of wind shoots out of his hand, clearing away the mist. Just as his vision became clear, he had managed to catch Haku's wrist, who was but an inch away from piercing Naruto's heart.

Sakura's eyes widen at the fight going on before her. "He.. He nearly killed Naruto."

Kakashi sighed at this, as he folded his arms. "Naruto has to remember.. Haku was a Kiri Anbu member, and the only people faster than him are the Raikage and Minato-sensei."

His eye then sharpens. "He also knows every vital area on the body, and if he wanted to, he could have killed Naruto before the mist cleared. Naruto _cannot_ afford to underestimate Haku."

* * *

Naruto forced Haku's wrist back, then headbutted the boy. "What do you mean 'we're tools'?"

Haku chuckled at this, as he pulled out more senbon. "We are weapons.. Nothing more, nothing less. You were crafted by your home to be the emotionless, blood thirsty killer they needed you to be."

The black haired boy then does a single hand sign. "Makyō Hyōshō."

Naruto looks in shock as mirror like ice structures form all around him, creating a dome of sorts. Haku then jumps into the mirror, causing multiple Haku's to appear on every other mirror.

The blonde looks around. "That they.. needed me to be?"

Haku took one of the senbon in his hand, and threw it, puncturing Naruto's arm. "Yes.."

He then did another hand sign. "Sensatsu Suishō."

Naruto's eyes widen as water senbon form all around him. They then fly at him at high speeds, stabbing him on every part of his body. "Nngh..! AUGGH!"

He then goes down onto a knee, as blood rushes out of his wounds. Haku chuckling all the while. "Once they're done with you, though.. They'll throw you to the dogs like the monster you are.."

The blonde stares at the ground in shock, as Haku's words echo through his mind.

_'Once they're.. done with me..'_

All the pain, torment, isolation that the people from his village put him through.. the hatred he would get from people. Why didn't the higher ups stop it? Because everything Haku said was true.. they wanted a weapon.

What better way than have this weapon go through so much pain, that it's sharpened into an emotionless tool to be wielded by them.. to be _controlled_ by them.

The fight with Pein was a perfect example. Afterwords, the people of Konoha were so happy to see him. It was almost as if they _liked_ him... but they didn't. They didn't care about him, they cared about what he _did_. He protected them when they didn't deserve a shred of kindness from him.

They had finally done it.. they had crafted him into the weapon, and monster that they needed him to be.

Naruto's eyes begin to shake, as his fists tremble.

_'So.. they never truly acknowledged me after all, huh..?'_

The blonde growls, as nature chakra rushes through him. "Well then.."

Orange marks appear on his eyes, as his pupils turn green. "I'll show you just how much of a monster I truly am!"

He rushes at one of the mirrors, and punches it in an instant, causing it to shatter on contact.

He feels a senbon hit him in the back, cause him to jump off the now shattering mirror, and kick the other one, causing that one to shatter.

"Sensatsu Suishō!"

Naruto felt the water senbon hit him in his back, but he didn't feel any pain. He then touches down on the ground, looking up at the mirrors. "Try that again! I dare you!"

Haku chuckles at this, as he does another hand sign "As you wish.. Sensatsu Suishō."

Naruto sees all of the senbon appear, then darts right at him. He then smirks "Try and keep up with this!"

The blonde begins moving so fast, that he dodges every senbon. He then appears at one of the mirrors, and jabs it, causing it to shatter.

Sakura just stares intently at the dome, she doesn't know what's going on inside, and that's worrying her.

_'Is he alright...?'_

_'__**Come on, it's Naruto-kun we're talking about here.. He'll be fine.**__'_

_'I hope you're right..'_

Kakashi's eyes widen slightly as he looks on at the fight. "Naruto's been injured, but he's beginning to destroy the mirrors."

The pinkette looks at her teacher in shock "H-He's hurt?"

The gray haired jounin nods. "Hai, but he should be fine as long as he doesn't get hit again."

Sakura bites her lip, as she looks back at the fight.

She then feels a hand rest on her shoulder, she then looks back to see Kakashi giving her an eye smile. "He'll be fine. He's fought Haku before, after all. He knows what he's doing."

Sakura looks down, her concern still not going away. "I hope you're right.." She then looks back at the fight, and her eyes widen as an explosion occurs within the dome.

* * *

Naruto growls as he throws one rasengan after another at the mirrors.

The blonde then feels sennin mode slip away, cursing silently at the bad timing.

Haku laughs quietly at this, as he appears behind the blonde, and hits him in the spine with a senbon.

Naruto grabs it in pain, as he falls to the ground. "Agh! Nnngg.." He pulls the senbon out, then glares at Haku.

Said boy just stared lifelessly with the mask on. He then forms another hand sign. "Well, it's been fun, Naruto-kun. Sensatsu Suishō."

Naruto looks on in shock as the water senbon form above him, one in particular, aimed for his chest.

He didn't have enough time to go into sennin mode, or use a rasengan, or really anything.

Except for one thing.

He had never used it before, though. Could he really do it?

"DIE!"

"ALMIGHTY PUSH!"

Haku's eyes widen as a large wave of pure chakra started going right at him, causing an explosion of chakra to occur.

As the explosion ended, Naruto slowly stood up, pulling each senbon out in the process. The rinnengan had faded, and blood was slowly leaking from his mouth and wounds.

_'D..did that do it..?'_

He looked over at Haku, lying on the ground. The boy slowly got up, his mask falling off in the process.

The two stared each other down. Blood was splattered on Haku's robes from the fragments of the ice that had hit him. The cool red ran down Naruto's knuckles.

They then ran at each other, clashing each hit they threw at each other. Naruto grabbed the boy, and threw him at the wall.

Haku quickly recovered, then jumped off of the wall, and round house kicked Naruto in the face, sending him flying into the other wall.

Naruto growled as he coughed up blood. He then spat it out, and cracked his neck. Haku sighed at this "Why do you still fight? Look at the state you're in. Only a monster would continue like this."

The blonde laughed emptily at this, as he slowly stood up. "I.. I may be a monster.. but it's like you said, Haku."

The black haired boy raised a brow, as Naruto smirked, wiping the blood from his mouth. "I have someone worth fighting for..."

Haku's eyes widen as Naruto appears infront of him, and punches him square in the jaw. The blonde then grabs Haku, and breaks his spine with his knee. "AUGH!"

Naruto then throws Haku into the wall, and forms a rasengan in his hand. "It was a good fight, Haku.. now..."

"DIE!"

Naruto drives the rasengan into Haku's back, tearing up the skin, and the muscle.

By the time it was over, there was a pool of blood on the ground.

Haku sat against the wall, his eyes empty, as he smiled slightly. "Strong... You really do have someone to protect, and fight for.."

"However..."

Naruto's eyes widen as he feels 10 senbon go straight through his torso. He looks back to see another Haku standing there. "H.. how..!"

The one that laid against the wall laughed as blood leaked out of his mouth. "I made a clone during that chakra explosion.. had him hide in one of the ice fragments."

Naruto coughs up even more blood as he falls to his knees, his vision blurring in the process.

Haku gave him a tired, yet malice filled glare. "It's funny.. you say you're fighting to protect someone. Yet, how can you successfully do so, when you can't even fight to protect yourself?.."

The black haired boy leaned forward, his head hanging. "Oh, I remember when we first met... You told me about this one girl.. Sakura I believe you said her name was."

"Once I'm finished with you, maybe I'll take care of her, as well."

Naruto's pupils shrink at this, as images of Sakura's death begin to plague his mind, once again. "Don't you dare..." The blonde starts to concentrate lightning in his hand.

Haku looks at this with empty eyes, and laughs. "You really think you can kill me in that state?.. I still got my clo-"

In one swift movement, Naruto tears the clone in half with his Raikiri, causing the clone to fall apart into water. A shadow hangs over his eyes, as the cold, red liquid runs out of his mouth.

Haku stares in shock, as he slowly gets up, not wanting to back down yet. However, he was quickly locked against the wall, being grasped in a choke hold by the blonde.

He stares down at Naruto, to weak to get out of his grip. His cerulean eyes were pale, icy, and void of all emotion.

The black haired boy laughed silently, as he leaned his head forward. "Hurry, and finish the job, Naruto-kun..."

A shadow once again hung over Naruto's eyes, as tears ran down his face. He knew that the real Haku was never like this...

So doing this only made it harder.

He thrust-ed his lightning covered hand straight through Haku's chest, blood splattering everywhere, staining Naruto's face, and killing the boy on contact.

He dropped Haku, who hit the ground hard, but immediately phased away, turning into chakra that the room absorbed.

The blood was still there, though.

* * *

Sakura just stood there, in total shock from what she had seen. The amount of _brutality_ that she had just witnessed.

"Not bad."

The pinkette looked over at B in surprise, as her eyes sharpened slightly. "Not bad? Did you see what just happened? How brutal Naruto was?"

B looks over at the girl, not showing any emotion. "That's not the point. He was able to clear the first test without losing himself. It doesn't matter how he killed the first person, it's the fact that he didn't let his mind falter."

Sakura was, needless to say, shocked by B's words. It didn't _matter_ how harsh Naruto was? How _brutal_ he was?..

How merciless he was?...

_'All of those things Haku said...'_

_'__**You know that he wouldn't have said those things, the Haku we saw back in the land of waves cared about people, and he understood what Naruto had been through rather well..**__'_

_'..B said that the first person will know exactly what makes Naruto tick, and that's because he's coming from Naruto's mind... Doesn't that mean that Naruto personally thinks that he himself is a monster?...'_

_'__**...Does it really surprise you?..**__'_

The pinkette looks to the side, as she folds her arms, a frown shown on her features.

_'..Not really. After everything he's been through...'_

Kakashi taps Sakura's shoulder, causing her to get snapped out of her thoughts. "The next opponent is appearing now."

They all look, and their eyes widen greatly at the person who appears.

Naruto rubs his shoulder, trying to relax his stiff muscles. Granted, the room had healed his injuries, but he still felt the pain.

He then hears the chakra form behind him, sighing all the while, he puts a hand on his hip. "Let me guess... You're gonna tell me that it's been a long time, right?"

The person laughed lightly, and then began to speak. "Indeed, it has been."

Naruto freezes on the spot. He had heard that voice before.

_'I.. It can't be..'_

The blonde turns around, and his pupils shrink at the person who is standing before him. "N..no way..."

The person smiles at Naruto's reaction, then folds their arms. "It's good to see you.."

"..Son."

* * *

Dun. Dun. Duuuuuuuuuuunnn.

Well, I hope it was as dark as you hoped for. It gets worse, believe me! (I hope.)

Yeah, to be continued.


	41. Chapter 38 Father and Son

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto: Shippuuden, it is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Naruto stared at the man who stood before him, in total shock.

He was tall, wore a long white cloak with flames on the bottom, and wore Konoha ninja gear under it. However, what struck him to the core was his cerulean eyes, and long blonde hair.

"D.. Dad..?"

Naruto didn't know what to think, he had to fight his _father_? Just what kind of sick joke is this!

However, he knew it's not a joke. When he was a kid, he always thought what it would be like, if he could fight the Yondaime, even just once, to see how much growing he would need to do in order to even compare to him.

Minato looked around, blinking all the while. "Huh... Where are we?"

Naruto frowned, as he took a breath. "We're in a special room.. It's supposed to help me train."

The elder blonde glanced over at the blonde, and noticed the faint glow coming from his seal. "I see. This has to do with you learning how to control the Kyuubi."

Naruto raised his eyebrows in surprise at Minato's answer, as said blonde walks over to him. "Yeah, but.. how did you..?"

Minato looked down at his son, with a solemn expression. "Your seal. Can I get a closer look?"

Naruto blinked at this, before nodding slowly.

Minato went down on a knee, as Naruto unzipped his jacket and raised his shirt.

The Yondaime's eyes widen greatly, at the huge amount of chakra buildup he could sense. Not only that, but now that he got a closer look, he could see steam rising from the glowing seal, and could feel an intense amount of heat coming from it.

Minato sighed, as he stood up fully. "From what I can tell.. you have three hours."

Naruto jaw drops slightly at this, as his fists shake. "Only three..?" He then looks down, grimacing. "Dammit... I thought I had more time."

Minato rubbed his chin, as he looked around. "Judging from how this room is set up... I'm safe to assume that we're going to be fighting?"

The younger blonde bit his lip at this, then began to speak. "Not just that..."

Naruto picked his head up, and looked straight at his father. "We have to fight to the death..."

Minato's eyes fully open at this, as he folds his arms. "That right, huh..?"

Naruto looked to the side, gritting his teeth.

_'Can I really do this...?'_

* * *

Sakura looked over at Kakashi in surprise "H-He doesn't have to seriously fight Yondaime-sama, does he?"

The masked jounin looks to the side, not answering.

The pinkette whips her hand to the side. "You can't expect me to believe he has to do this! That's his Father!"

Anko stays completely silent, not sure of what to say. B then takes a breath. "Regardless of whether or not Minato is his Father, Naruto needs to fight him, if he wishes to reach the Kyuubi."

Sakura clenches her fists as she looks down.

_'But... What if Naruto can't mentally cope..?'_

Minato sighed as a shadow hung over his eyes. "Naruto... I don't want to fight you, but.."

Naruto notices his father's body had now began to tremble as he slowly got into a fighting stance. His father then looks up at him with sorrow filled eyes. "It seems like, I have no say in the matter.. I can't control my actions."

The older blonde clenches his fists, as he whips out a kunai. "You better go all out, son... Because I won't be holding back."

Minato rushes at him at high speeds, and swings his kunai at the younger blonde. However, he looks in surprise to see that Naruto had caught his hand with ease.

He then smirks when he sees the orange markings on Naruto's eyes. "I see, so you have mastered sennin mode."

Naruto gives a small smile, despite the inner anguish he was feeling. "Yeah..."

The blonde then pushes the Yondaime away, as he then whips out a kunai.

They rush at each other at speeds faster than the human eye could follow, clashing kunai, and fists with each hit.

As they passed another time, Minato punched the younger blonde in the face, sending him right toward the wall.

Naruto then did a mid air back flip to recover himself, and landed feet first on the wall, causing a crater to form.

He then put his hands together, and breathed in. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"

The large ball of flame poured out of his mouth, and traveled at high speeds toward Minato.

Minato jumped right at the fireball, creating a small layer of chakra around himself as he broke right through it. He then grabbed Naruto, and in one swift movement, had thrown him to the ground.

Naruto immediately got up, and growled lowly. "Time to step it up..."

He dug his feet into the ground, as Minato began to prepare himself for another speed attack.

Naruto however, was faster, he ran as fast as his feet could carry him, and swung his fist right into Minato's gut.

"Augh..!" Minato slowly stumbled as the wind was knocked out of him, he then proceeded to get a kick to the face by the younger blonde.

Minato then smirked as he back flipped away from his son, vanished, then appeared behind him, getting him into a hold. "Very impressive, son! I see you've become a fine ninja. To be able to keep up with my speed at your age, and your strength.. you have easily outmatched Kakashi."

Naruto laughed slightly as he threw his weight down to the ground, flipping Minato over him, he then used that momentum to break out of his father's grip. "Well, it was Kakashi-sensei who helped me reach the level I'm at. True I did a lot of training on my own.. but he helped me with proper control, and my elemental abilities."

The elder blonde smiled slightly at this, that smile quickly went away, as he sped quickly behind Naruto, and brought his leg up. "It's good to know, he became a good teacher." He then brought his foot down, hitting Naruto in the head.

* * *

All of them could only stare in shock at the fight taking place before them. Naruto and the ever famous Yellow Flash, were practically equals.

At least, that's what it seemed to be.

True, Naruto was holding his own outstandingly well, enough to make you _believe_ he was evenly matched with Minato.

But Kakashi knew better.

Said masked man clenched his fists, as he watched in worry.

_'Dammit Naruto, please tell me you're not fighting with your fullest yet...'_

Just then, Kakashi's sharingan picked up something he... Was not expecting.

_'Wait... Haku's body just looked like a mass of chakra.. if that's the case, why am I seeing an entire chakra system in Sensei's body..?'_

Nah, it can't be. That's impossible, right? It's not like the shadow clone jutsu, where it sort of mimics the chakra system. These are just supposed to be pure chakra clones.

So why is it different for Minato?

"Wow, I knew Naruto was strong, but.. this is something else."

This snapped Kakashi out of his thoughts, as he looked over at the pinkette next to him.

Sakura then smiles slightly in relief. "If he can handle himself this well, then he should be alright."

Kakashi shook his head at this. "No, don't be fooled, Sakura."

Said girl looks at her sensei in confusion, as Kakashi's fists tremble, and his eye shakes slightly. "Naruto _needs_ to use all of his strength against sensei.. otherwise.."

Sakura blinked at this, and gulped slightly. "O-Otherwise?"

"...He'll be killed in an instant."

* * *

Naruto and Minato kept trading one hit after another, not letting up on each other at all.

However, one thing definitely passed through Naruto's mind during the fighting... Why was he barely doing any damage?

The younger blonde threw down a smoke bomb, and leaned against the wall, slowly catching his breath.

_'I don't get it... I've been hitting him as much as he's been hitting me! But.. I'm injured, even in sennin mode.'_

Naruto wiped the blood from the cut on his cheek, and tightened his fists.

_'So.. why is it that I've barely made a scratch on him?'_

"You must always be on the move... Or you won't last long."

Naruto's eyes widened greatly, as he felt the blade of a kunai pressed to his throat. To his luck sennin mode was still going, so he used his speed to get out of Minato's grip, then proceeded to sweep kick the elder blonde.

The Yondaime quickly recovered, and kicked Naruto in the jaw, sending him flying.

Naruto rubbed his chin, as he landed on the wall, growling all the while. "Well, I can finally see the huge distance between you and me..."

Minato stopped after this, raising an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?"

The younger blonde touched down on the ground, and slowly got up. "You're faster, stronger, and smarter than I am..."

A shadow hung over Naruto's eye, as he extended his hand. "The only thing I can proudly say I have mastered..."

Just then a spiraling blue sphere appeared in Naruto's hand, and as he rose his head up, he was no longer in sennin mode, but rather, his cerulean eyes had taken on a canine-like appearance. "Is your technique."

Minato looked on in surprise, someone had mastered his unfinished technique? The elder blonde chuckled lightly, as a smile grew on his face. "I see."

The elder blonde put his hand out, and made the rasengan as well, a solemn look on his features. "Come at me with everything you've got, son..."

They both ran at each other at high speeds, and threw their techniques forward.

The moment they clashed, the room was engulfed in a huge, bright chakra vortex.

* * *

Once it had dissipated, Sakura and the others couldn't believe their eyes. The entire room had been torn up. It was intact but they had destroyed at least one layer of stone.

Naruto slowly, and shakily stood up, clutching his arm in pain. He had taken a heavy hit from the attack, and was now feeling the effects of the battle prior in full force.

He spat out some blood, and looked around, still not letting his guard down.

_'Where is he..!'_

"I see you're in rough shape, son.."

Naruto's pupils shrunk, as he looked behind him to see his Father only a foot away.

Before he could even turn around, Minato had vanished again, this time he was in front of Naruto.

When the younger blonde looked his father in the eyes, all he could see was guilt, and sorrow. "I'm sorry that I have to do this..."

Minato threw Naruto in the air, and stabbed him in the gut with one of his Hiraishin Kunai, he then throws those same kunai in many other parts of the room. He then did a hand sign, as a tear ran down his face.

"Hiraishin no Jutsu."

He vanishes, then reappears in front of Naruto, kicking him in the chest. He then vanished again, reappearing on another one, using that momentum he vanishes back to Naruto, kicking him the the spine.

As he keeps doing it, he goes faster and faster, putting even more power into his attacks.

At this point, he was a blur, hitting Naruto multiple times within a millisecond of each other. All the blonde jinchuuriki could do... Was scream.

"Ah... AHHHHH!"

Kakashi watched in horror, as Naruto was being essentially bludgeoned to death by his own Father.

Tears began to run down from Sakura's eyes, as she could only watch Naruto go through so much pain.

_'H.. He's gonna die..!'_

_'__**You don't know that!**__'_

After it was all over, the blonde fell to the ground, eyes completely widened. Every bone in his body was either broken, or getting very fucking close.

He was in so much pain he could not even speak. All he could do, was shallowly breath.

Minato touched down on the ground, slowly standing up. Tears were running down his face, as his eyebrows were creased upwards. "I.. I'm so sorry... Son.."

The elder blonde turned, and began to walk away. He couldn't bear to see his son in that state anymore.

"W..Why you sayin' sorry.. for? I..It's n-not over.."

Minato's eyes widened greatly, as he looked over to see Naruto slowly standing up. He couldn't take it anymore. "What're you doing! If you keep this up, you'll die for sure!"

Naruto laughed quietly, as he coughed up blood. "Your point?..."

As he slowly stood up, Minato could hear his bones grinding together, screaming in pain as Naruto pushed them past their useful limits. "T-There is another thing, y-you don't know about me... I don't give up so easily."

Minato gritted his teeth as he looked down, as his body began to move on it's own again. "The room wants me to put you out of your misery... Goodbye.. So-"

"Fūton: Rasengan!"

Minato's eyes widen, as he felt the jutsu connect with his gut. "G.. Graugh..!" He felt the jutsu tear up the skin, the muscle, everything in the lower half of his torso.

The jutsu was powerful enough to push the Yondaime back, and collide with the wall, making an indentation around him.

As it finished, Minato slid off the wall, and landed on his back, coughing up blood all the while.

Naruto slowly limped over, blood running out of his wounds all the while, but was surprised to hear his father begin to laugh.

Minato had a small smile on his face, as he stared up at the ceiling. "T-The room, no longer has control over me... I.. I don't feel the need to fight you anymore, son..!"

At this news, Naruto began to smile slightly, despite the tears running down his face. "T-That's good, Dad... That's.. really good.."

* * *

Kakashi's eyes widened, as he finally began to put the pieces together. "Wait... B the clones aren't supposed to have a chakra system, right?"

B turned around to face Kakashi, as he raised a a brow. "No, they're not. Why?"

The masked man bit his lip, as he looked on at the scene before them. "This is bad..."

"The room made an actual body."

Sakura's looked at Kakashi in shock. "W-What? That's impossible!"

B rubbed his chin as he began to think about it. "I don't know.. Maybe it is."

The white haired man looked back at the two blondes. "This room has chakra from the sage of the six paths.. Who was certainly capable of doing the impossible. Perhaps... The room used Naruto's DNA, and if you know how DNA works then it would make sense that Naruto would have some genetic connections with his Father. So, maybe the room took that to construct a body in Minato's image, then placed his memories into that body."

They all looked at B in surprise, who only sighed in response. "It's a theory.. but it's all we've got to go off of."

A thought then occurred to Anko. "Wait... Wouldn't this Minato actually die then? Won't that fuck up Naruto?"

B looked to the side, as he gritted his teeth. "...I don't know. It might. But we cannot enter the room until the three tests are done."

Sakura watched on, her worries growing ever more.

_'Naruto... Please be alright..'_

Minato gasped slightly, as he tried to pull in air. "I... I see that I'm dying.."

Naruto grimaced, as he went down on a knee, to his Father's side. "Y-Yeah.. But it's alright.. You're not real, afterall..."

The elder blonde looked at his son, with a weak smile. "O-Oh.. I most certainly am real.."

Naruto then heard a noise, as he put his ear to his father's chest.

It was a heart beat. A slow heart beat.

Naruto's pupils shrunk at this, as he picked his head up, and looked at his father.

_'H... He's real..'_

Tears began to build in Naruto's eyes, as he could only stare in shock. "Y... You're alive..?"

Minato looked up at the cieling, blood leaking out of his mouth. "Perhaps.. Physically.. My memories come from what you know about me, after all.."

Naruto gritted his teeth, as he closed his eyes tightly, his on the ground shaking in Minato's pool of blood.

Minato looked over at the younger blonde, with a calm smile. "It'll be alright, Naruto..."

Naruto looked at his father, tears running down his face. "How is this alright..? YOU'RE DYING BECAUSE OF ME!"

Minato sighed, as he gave his son a hug. "Because... You have your whole life ahead of you.. I'm from your past... Now.. you need to look on towards your future.."

Naruto could feel Minato's grip loosen, as he began to drift off. "Good luck, son... Just remember... Your Mother and I love you so very much..."

Naruto felt his father slip off of him, and land back in his pool of blood.

He had done it. He passed the second test.. How did he do it?

By killing his Father.

Naruto cried out in total agony, as he punched the wall, causing it to shake on contact. "**GOD DAMMIT!**"

No matter how much he cried, the pain... It just wouldn't go away.

It didn't matter that he was now healed, and his chakra restored, he didn't care... He felt like dying at that very moment.

Just then, he heard static, and saw a flash of light.

He then turned around, his tears coming at a greater rate. "Oh no... No, no, no.."

He put his hand to his face, he wanted to scream, but he just didn't have it in him anymore. "I... I could've handled _anyone_ else..."

"But... Not you..."

"Sakura-chan..."

* * *

Well that was... Unexpected at the end.

You're probably wondering where the whole 'body generating' thing came from. Well, think about it. Nagato could not only bring people back to life, but he was able to change and manipulate bodies to his will. If he could do that, imagine what the sage of the six paths could've done, also it's not like the room, which does have the sage's chakra in it, didn't have a sample to go off of.

Also to answer one of your questions, the main reason why he's taking these tests, is because of his pride. He won't forgive the Kyuubi, or allow anyone to help him because of his pride, he wants to handle it alone. So, these tests are to test his mind, and to widdle his pride down enough for him to realize that he can't do this kind of shit alone.

Anyways, now for the final test.. Yaaaay.

To be continued.


	42. Chapter 39 Fighting the one you love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto: Shippuuden, it's owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Naruto stared in shock, at the person standing before him. He could recognize her from a mile away.

He wished it was an illusion, that it wasn't really her.

But he knew it was real.

"S-Sakura-chan..."

Sakura slowly walks out of the darkness, a shadow hanging above her face. However, something was.. different.

There was a liquid dropping from her face. What it was, though, Naruto couldn't tell.

His eyes widen, as she suddenly appears in front of him, a kunai to his throat, that he just barely managed to catch.

_'W-What the fuck!'_

"...Couldn't do it..."

Naruto raised his eyebrows in surprise, at the now growling pinkette. "S-Sakura-chan?..."

Sakura whipped another kunai out of her pouch, and tried to stab him with it, he just barely managed to catch that one as well. "..You couldn't..."

She then raised her head to show her face to Naruto, causing his pupils to shrink. Her face was pale, and her eyes were blood red. What struck him to the core, however, was the blood leaking from her mouth and eyes.

"YOU COULDN'T SAVE ME!"

Naruto jumped over a round house kick, and watched in shock as the wall crumbled where she struck it.

_'I don't remember her being that fast..!'_

She slowly turned to him, growling lowly as she cracked her knuckles. She then threw her fist down causing a massive shockwave, and sending Naruto into the wall.

He watched in horror, as the pinkette slowly walked toward him, her face empty, and bloody.

_'T-This can't be real..! That's not Sakura-chan..!'_

He then looked down at this hands. They were trembling.

He knew that B said that he had to kill every person in these tests, but.. Sakura?

How in the world could he possibly do that?

* * *

Sakura's eyes widened as she looked at B. "W-What the fuck, is that me? Why am _I_ there!"

The older man sighed, as he folded his arms. "It's obvious, isn't it? You mean more to him than anyone else."

Kakashi's eye fully opens at this, as he looks at B "Wait... Does that mean, he has to _kill_ Sakura?"

B didn't answer, he just stood there, as Kakashi cursed silently. "We can't let him go through with this. If he's forced to kill her, whether it's a clone of Sakura or not, he _WILL_ go insane!"

Sakura looked at Kakashi in shock. "Why do you say that?"

The gray haired jounin put his hand on the pinkette's shoulder. "Isn't it obvious? You're the only one who's been able to keep him together. If it wasn't for you, he would've lost his mind a long time ago..."

Sakura stared at the ground, wide eyed, at this news.

_'I'm the only one who's kept him tethered to sanity?..'_

_'__**Makes sense... After the life he lived?**__'_

"Just watch and see."

They all look at B, who just smirks. "He'll make the right choice."

* * *

Naruto avoided every hit thrown at him by the pinkette, eyes locked on her pained expression. "You didn't even try to save me!"

Naruto back flipped out of the way of three shuriken throws, then got punched in the gut by Sakura. She then elbowed him in the spine, sending him to the ground.

She stood over him, a look of disgust on her face. "...You say you love me, but you didn't even try to keep Pein from killing me."

Naruto just stared up at her, eyes widened, as tears began running down his face. His entire body trembled, he couldn't move.

_'I... I couldn't help her... I wanted to so badly, but...'_

She then raised her leg up, glaring down at him. "Now I'll pay you back ten fold..."

Naruto felt a jolt of adrenaline go through him as he put his hands to the ground, and vaulted himself out of the way. Just in time for Sakura to throw her leg down, and cause a massive crater to form under them.

The blonde panted slowly, as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. His vision began to blur slightly from exhaustion.

_'Two fights.. Plus having to face the woman I love..? I'm surprise I haven't keeled over yet..'_

Sakura turns to face him, her fists trembling. "Why don't you just give up! Do you even care that I died? I'm just returning the favor, you heartless bastard!"

Naruto looked down, a shadow hiding his eyes, as he sighed lowly. "Do I even care?... What kind of question is that..?"

Sakura growls at this, as she rushes at him, and attempts to punch him, only for Naruto to easily catch it. She then throws her other fist at him, only for him to catch that one as well.

Naruto then raises his face up, looking her dead in the eye, as she struggles to get out of his grip. "Of course I do..."

Sakura's eyes fully open as tears run down Naruto's face once again, as he forces himself to keep looking her in the eyes, to prove that he's not lying. "You dying has been haunting my mind every day since it happened... There is not one day where I go without thinking about 'What could I have done?' or 'What would have been different, had I stopped him?'."

He then closes his eyes. "The truth i- GUH!"

He doubles over, as he feels a kunai getting drived into his gut. Sakura then leans over to his ear.

"You really think I'm gonna believe that insipid bullshit?"

Naruto flinches, as the pinkette began twisting the blade in his gut. The pinkette then laughs slightly "Oh this just makes me want to bring more and more pain to you."

The blonde looks at her in shock as she backs away, slowly and painfully pulling the kunai out of him.

_'S... She doesn't believe me..?'_

Sakura then pulls out three more kunai, laughing loudly. "I'll make you suffer, NARUTO!" she whips the four kunai at him, as he instinctively raises his forearms up.

"NNGH!" The blonde hissed lowly in pain, as the four kunai embedded in his forearms.

* * *

Sakura watched all of this in horror, seeing Naruto being brutally tortured, by her of all people, was something she just couldn't bear.

She wanted to kill that bitch of a clone, she really did.

She then turned to B. "Why is this clone of me like this? I don't think any of what she's saying!"

B then looked down at the pinkette. "This is Naruto's mind projecting his personal feelings of what happened. The reason why your clone is attacking him like this is because deep down, he feels as though he deserves it."

Kakashi sighed, as he folded his arms. "Dammit Naruto... Why do you always try to shoulder the blame."

Sakura then looked at her gray haired sensei. "What do you mean?"

The masked jounin looked back at the fight. "Isn't it obvious? Naruto feels personally responsible for your death."

The pinkette looks back at the fight, as her pupils shrunk. "H... He does?"

_'Is that why he's been so hell bent on getting stronger? Because he doesn't want to see me get killed again?'_

She then clasped her hands together, her eyes trembling as she held back any tears that were building up.

"Naruto..."

* * *

Naruto proceeded to get knocked into the wall by the pinkette, getting kicked multiple times in the gut, more specifically, his stab wound.

The pinkette grunts slightly at this "You're so pathetic... Now I see why you couldn't save me, it's because you're fucking weak."

The blonde coughs up blood, as he looks up at Sakura. All he sees is anger in her red eyes. "S... Sakura-chan..."

Her eyes widen at this, as she kicks him in the side. "DON'T USE THAT NAME!"

Naruto cries out in pain, as he holds his side. He then looks up at the pissed woman standing over him. "You don't deserve to use that name... I remember when that was special... Your nickname for me to show how much you cared about me."

She then picks the blonde up by the collar of his shirt. "However, it's obvious you don't truly care about me..."

She then headbutts him hard, as blood begins rushing down both of their foreheads. "If you call me that again, I'll end your life here and now..."

Naruto stares at her in horror, unable to move, respond, or even defend himself.

He couldn't do.. _anything._

_'I... I can't fight her...'_

Most people would, at this point, start trying to defend themselves. Even if it meant hurting the person they loved, they need to stay alive. For Naruto, it was a different story.

It didn't matter how much she had hurt him, he couldn't do the same to her. Hell, it pained him to fight her all that time ago when he first came back, he only did so due to his blinding anger.

Even now, when she's trying to make him suffer, and ultimately _kill_ him, he couldn't do anything. He refused to do anything, that would mean hurting her. He loved her too damn much to do that.

There was only one thing he could do now.

"S-Sakura-chan.."

Her eyes widen, as she whips out a kunai. "I WARNED YOU!"

As she whipped her hand at him, she was stunned when he, instead of dodging, embraced her tightly, and emotionally.

Even now, when he had a kunai in his side, he was still hugging her.

"I... I am _so _sorry..."

Her eyes widen at this, as she begins to hear him cry.

He cries into her hair, as he pours out his guilt. "I wanted to save you... When I saw that Pein when was about to kill you, I tried to break out..."

Naruto's grip tightened, as he wept even more. "You dying in my arms... You killing me right now is pain that doesn't even compare..."

He then coughs up blood, as he continues. "But, no matter what... I still love you as much as I always have..."

The blonde gives her a weak smile, as he kisses her forehead. "Even if you kill me now... I'll always love you..."

She stares up at him wide eyed, as her red eyes slowly turn back to their emerald color. Her jaw then quivers, as the blood running from her eyes, now turn into tears.

She then turns into chakra, and fades away.

The blonde stood there, letting his arms drop to his sides, before falling to the ground himself, landing in a pool of blood.

"NARUTO!"

Sakura rushed over to him, and was shocked at what she was witnessing.

Naruto was just laying there, trembling, bloody, and his eyes were faded.

He was dying.

The pinkette immediately went onto her knees, and flipped him, so he was laying in her lap. "Naruto..! Stay with me!"

She then formed hand seals and began to heal the blonde. Tears ran down her face, as she slowly began to heal his wounds.

_'Dammit..! Why didn't he try to defend himself!'_

_'**Isn't it obvious? He can't bring himself to actually harm you. Training is one thing, but a fight to the death? Forget it.**'_

Naruto blinked slowly, as he looked up at Sakura. "S-Sakura-chan..?"

The pinkette smiled, as tears ran down her face slowly. "It's alright, Naruto..."

She only spoke soothing words, as she healed him. "I'm here for you..."

The blonde closed his eyes, biting his lip. "I'm sorry... About everything..."

Sakura's smile instantly went away, as she looked down at her blonde love. "Naruto..."

*Clap*

*Clap*

The blonde looked over to see B walking over, Kakashi and Anko following behind. "Congratulations, you passed."

Naruto's eyes fully open at this "Huh?.."

B folded his arms, as he kept walking. "Isn't it obvious? I tricked you. I led you to believe that you had no choice but to kill all three of the people you went up against."

The older man stopped, with his back turned to Naruto. "The whole point, was to see if you would go against my instructions for the final person. Because, if you had gone through with killing Sakura, strong mentality or not, you would have lost yourself."

Naruto stared at B in shock, as he slowly sat up. "So- nngh... So you're saying that I was _supposed_ to lose?"

B turned his head to the blonde, and gave a small smile. "It was to show that all those things that you think about yourself, are not true." The white haired man then put a hand out. "Would a monster care about someone enough, that he would put her life over his? Even if it was her who would be ending your life?"

B's smile quickly went away after that. "But, let me ask, how do you feel right now?"

Naruto looked down, not sure how to sum it up. "Like I'm going to die... Like all that guilt... Sorrow... Is going to swallow me up."

B nods at this, and turns his head away from Naruto. "Good, because there was more to this test as well... Pride."

Naruto raised a brow at this. "Pride?... What does that have anything to do with this?"

B chuckled lowly at this, then looked back at the blonde. "Good question... This test was a symbol of sorts. If you keep going down this road, of pride and arrogance. Believing that you can do everything on your own."

He then points at the blonde, giving a menacing stare. "You will lose all the people you care about, as well as your own life."

Naruto instantly went pale at this, as he looked down.

_'I'll lose everyone?... And I'll die?..'_

The white haired man then started walking to the door. "So, if you want to keep that from happening, you have two options ahead of you. You could either, accept that you need the Kyuubi as much as he needs you, and work together, and learn to allow others to help you. Or, you can remain on this 'lone wolf' path, and lose everything. So, that gives you, according to what Minato said, about 2 and a half hours to decide."

He opens the door, then stops. "For your sake, I hope you make the right choice." He then steps through.

Kakashi walks over to Naruto, and pats him on the back. "You did good back there. I'm glad you didn't lose yourself to insanity."

Naruto gave a weak smile to the gray haired jounin. "Thanks, Kakashi-sensei."

Anko shook her head, as she took a breath. "I gotta say, that was some serious angst you were goin' through there."

Naruto slowly, and shakily stood up, getting support from Sakura. "Yeah... You guys can go on ahead, I'm still trying to get my bearings."

The two jounin nod, as they go through the door, leaving the young couple alone.

Sakura turned her head to the blonde, who was the staring at the ground. "Naruto... About that apology."

Naruto then gave her a smile. "Yeah... Don't worry, I'm going to get stronger."

Sakura's eyebrows creased upwards at this "No, Naruto that's not what I..."

He kept avoiding it, as he started to limp forward, causing her to instantly catch up to him, and give him support. "Let's keep going... I just want to get this over with."

_'I can't talk about this... Not now...'_

The pinkette looks down, biting her lower lip, before nodding. "Y.. Yeah..."

Tears managed to escape from her eyes, just from knowing all the pain that Naruto was currently going through. She wanted to help him get past it, so they could move on together, but he just wouldn't let her in.

_'Naruto... Why do you keep shouldering this pain alone?...'_

They walk into a large room, that seems like it goes on forever. It was bright, and felt like a void.

Naruto walked over to B, and raised a brow. "So, what do I do here?"

B laughed slightly at this. "Isn't it obvious?"

"This, is where you will fight the Kyuubi."

* * *

Oh hey, I finally finished this!

Alright, the dark shit is done, now it's time for what you've ALL been waiting for!

Naruto vs. the KYUUBI!

Oh and a special surprise at the end of the next chapter.

Any who, laters.


	43. Chapter 40 The boy and a fox

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto: Shippuuden, it is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Wow.. I said 'isn't it obvious?' WAY too much in the last chapter. I actually laughed my ass off when I picked up on that.**

**Besides admitting my mistake, here is chapter 40.**

* * *

Madara stretched his arms, as he walked along the lake side. He took in the fresh air, as he relished in his plans slowly coming to fruition.

_'Just a little longer..'_

"You're lucky I'm such a patient man, Konan."

He turned his head to look at the now naked blue-haired woman, sitting in the water, as her hands were hung up to a tree branch to keep her afloat. "If it weren't for my patience, and my _generosity _you wouldn't be here now."

Her empty eyes lazily glanced up at him, as he walked over, and squeezed her face, forcing her head to fully face his. "After all, you and that demonic brat have tested my patience time and time again."

She just stared at him, not showing a hint of emotion. This caused Madara to chuckle slightly, as he let go of the girl. "Not like it matters. Soon, everything will fall into place."

"..And what would that be...?"

Madara raises a brow to this, as he looks back to Konan, who still is emptily staring at him. "Oh, so now you're talking? You're that curious, huh?"

She didn't answer. He then rubbed his palms together. "Well then... Just wait and see, Konan. Because soon... Everything will be under my control. The world.. will finally be at peace."

Konan's eyes narrowed at this, as she hung in the cold water.

_'Just... Just a little more time...'_

* * *

"Where I'll be fighting the Kyuubi, huh?"

B nods to this, as he looks at the large glowing room. "That's right." He then gestures toward the room. "This room, is capable of bringing the spiritual connection between you and the Kyuubi to its maximum potential. Allowing you to make physical contact with him. Essentially, what happens in your mind, will affect the rest of your body."

Naruto chuckles slightly at this "Oh yeah? Should be interesting."

"Hold on."

The blonde blinked, then looked back at B. "What?"

The older man walked over to Naruto, as his eyes narrowed. "Take off your shirt."

Naruto raised an eyebrow to this, before nodding slowly. "Al..right?"

He took off his shirt, and to everyone's shock, the seal had.. changed. Sure it looked the same... At first. However, once you saw the edges of the seal, it started to make lines, slowly reaching up Naruto's body.. all glowing.

Naruto looked down at his torso, as his eyes widened. "W-What the fuck?"

B sighs at this, as he folds his arms. "It's worse than I feared.. Your seal, is beginning to corrupt your body."

Naruto looked at B in confusion, as he let his shirt drop to the ground. "Corrupt? What do you mean?"

B scratched his chin, as he began to ponder. "The seal is spreading across your body, in order to compensate for the huge amounts of chakra now building up at one point. However, it'll only delay the current inevitable."

The older man looks Naruto dead in the eye. "If you don't destroy the poison, before your seal completely envelops your body..."

"You will die."

Naruto gulps slightly at this, as he nods slightly in confirmation. "Got it..."

Sakura then walks over to him, and gives him a tight hug. The blonde smiles slightly at this, as he returns it. "I'll be okay, Sakura-chan... Don't worry."

She lets go of him, and gives him a small pout. "You better come back..."

Naruto chuckled slightly at this, before sitting down in a meditative position. He then looked up at them all. "Wish me luck..."

Kakashi walks up and gives the blonde jinchuuriki a thumbs up. "We'll be right here, waiting for you."

Anko then gives a toothy grin, as she puts a hand on Kakashi's shoulder. "Better not keep Sakura here waitin'!"

The blonde then closed his eyes.

"**Naruto...**"

The blonde opens his eyes to see the Kyuubi's large cell in front of him.

The large fox stared down at the boy, as he growled lowly. "**...Judging from what has happened... You are here to fight me, yes?...**"

Naruto walked over to the cell, and began to float up to the seal. "That's right..."

As he put his hand on it, and was beginning to tear it off.

"**Wait, Naruto. Before we fight...**"

The blonde looks down, a shadow covering his eyes. "What is it, Kyuubi?... We're on a strict time-table here."

The large fox grimaced slightly, as he looked at the blonde. "**I want to talk-**"

"NO! I'M DONE TALKING!"

The Kyuubi was surprised by this, as the blonde's fists trembled. "All I've been doing... Is talking, and making others suffer..."

He glares at the Kyuubi, as he enters sennin mode. "I'm going to beat you.. and take your power. Then, I'm going to destroy that damned poison."

He then tears off the seal, causing the gates to collapse on the ground. "NOW FIGHT ME!"

The large fox sighs at this, before shrinking down to Naruto's size, and getting into place. "**Fine... I'll knock the sense into you, if I must!**"

They proceed to charge at each other, and begin to clash.

Kyuubi slashes at the blonde, who only just manages to catch the fox's wrist, and throws him over his shoulder. He then kicks the Kyuubi in the spine, sending the fox flying.

Said fox flips over, and touches down on his feet. He growls as his chakra begins to flow, and begins rushing at Naruto at high speeds.

Naruto's eyes widen at this, as he barely avoids every attack thrown at him. "That all you got, Kyuubi!"

He then creates a rasengan, and throws it down on the ground, causing a massive shock wave to knock the fox off-balance.

The blonde runs at the fox, and throws a kick at him, only to be blocked by one of the Kyuubi's tails.

The Kyuubi's eyes widen, as Naruto pushes past his tail defense, with a huge ball of chakra.

"OODAMA RASENGAN!"

The fox takes it face first, and goes flying back, before digging his claws in the ground to slow down.

The blonde laughed slightly, as he put his arms out. "Why are you holding back on me, Kyuubi? Fight like your life depends on it!"

The Kyuubi growls lowly at this, as he charges at Naruto. "**Insolent child! Do you understand how much danger you are in? How much time we are wasting from this pathetic means at paying me back for what I did?**"

He then rushes around Naruto, causing a curtain of darkness made of pure demon chakra to fall around him. "**I will end this quickly, if I so have to!**"

Naruto takes in the darkness, his eyes quickly trying to adjust, but to no avail. He was in total darkness.

He then closed his eyes, sighing all the while.

_'Guess I'll have to use my senses for this one.. Sennin mode, don't fail me now.'_

His eyes widen, as he feels claws quickly dig into his back, before quickly leaving. "Nngh..!"

He then feels the claws dig into his flesh again, only this time, his torso.

The blonde then feels the claws go up the right side of his face, barely missing his eye. "AUUGH!"

He growls as he feels chakra course through him "ENOUGH!"

He puts his hand out and pumps chakra into it "Fuuton: Rasengan!" The veil of chakra disperses, and he quickly turns around, and punches the Kyuubi in the face.

Naruto pants slowly, as the fox recovers, feeling the cold blood run down his body. "Your tricks will not be the end of me, you damned fox..."

* * *

B's eyes widen when he sees marks appear on Naruto's body, claw marks to be precise. "Looks like the Kyuubi is doing a number on him..."

Sakura looks at B in slight worry. "You don't think he'll die in there.. right?"

The older man folds his arms, as he begins to ponder the thought. "At this rate, if it's not the Kyuubi that kills him, it'll be the seal. Look."

Just as he points, the glowing marks slowly begin to move up his torso, and are now wrapping around his hands and wrists. Kakashi looks at this in shock. "He doesn't have a lot of time left. My guess is that he has about an hour at most."

The pinkette bites her lower lip, as her fists tremble.

_'I don't get it, why isn't he accepting the Kyuubi?'_

_'__**Would you after everything the Kyuubi said to him?**__'_

Sakura blinked at this, as she looked down. Inner had a good point. The Kyuubi hurt Naruto badly... If she were in his position, would she be able to?

_'...Yeah.'_

_'__**Huh! Why?**__'_

Sakura didn't blame Inner for her reaction, it made sense to be confused by it.

_'I understand that it sounds strange... After all, the Kyuubi didn't leave much for Naruto to trust in him.'_

She then looks to the side, hugging herself.

_'But... Was I any different?...'_

_'__**Sakura...**__'_

_'I'm being serious here. I left NO reason for Naruto to trust me, hell to even LIKE me, after what I did to him when we were kids.'_

_'Yet... He still forgave me for everything. Hell, we love each other now...'_

She then stared at Naruto's meditating body, and grimaced slightly.

_'I know that the Kyuubi said a lot of things to hurt him... Including the whole thing about me, but...'_

_'Why can't Naruto forgive him?'_

* * *

Madara glances over at the still hanging Konan, sighing lowly. "You must hate being in water for too long. I mean, it does keep you from going into your paper form."

Konan doesn't answer, as she hangs her head. The masked man then folds his arms, as he looks up at the sky. "I gotta say, though, you have handled yourself well for someone who's been tortured and used for as long as you have been."

The blue-haired girl laughs at this, as she glances at him. "Nagato is dead... Things seem unimportant when the one you love is gone."

Madara gets up, and stretches his arms, grunting all the while. "I know the feeling."

Her eyes narrow at this, as she looks to the side. "Yeah right..."

The masked man turns to the blue-haired woman. "You don't believe me? Well, I wouldn't expect you to believe that one such as myself could experience 'love'."

He then walks over, and drags Konan out of the water, keeping her hands bound, as she sat in the grass. "Well, I lost the ability too, when someone I thought I could call a friend... Killed her."

He then turned, and began to walk away. "I guess you could thank him, for why I'm like this."

"W-Wait."

Madara then turned to Konan, who was staring at him weakly. "Y-You said you wanted the world to be a peace, right?... How do you propose to do that..?"

The masked man chuckled at this, as he walked over, and put his finger under her chin. "You want to know how? I thought you had no interest." He then let go of her, as he backed up. "Well, you're not going anywhere, so I _guess_ I could tell you."

He then folded his arms, as he turned away, a sick grin forming on his face. "You already know that I'm collecting the Bijuu. Once I have them all though, I will be able to form a connection between myself, and the statue that siphons the Bijuu."

He then raises a finger. "Then, I will use them, to attack all the strongest nations of the ninja world. They will learn to stop all fighting under my rule, knowing that I'll be there to end any conflict. I will guide them to peace."

Konan's eyes widen in shock at this, as she looks down.

_'H... He's a monster..! He's going to rule the world with an iron fist..!'_

Her eyes then sharpen, as she feels her skin now being completely dry. "Well then, I think that's enough."

Madara glances at the blue haired woman "Excuse me- WHAT!"

She screams as she breaks her bindings, then turns her arms and legs into paper, and flies into the air. Using her high speeds, she then grabs a robe, and puts it on herself.

Sasuke rushes out of the cave, and looks at Madara. "You fool, what did you do!"

Madara looks over at the younger Uchiha, and scoffs.

The blue haired woman floats in the air. "Thanks for the information Madara, I've been waiting for it for a while now."

She then sighs, as she glances over at Sasuke "Now really, Sasuke, do you think that 'little' thing was enough to get me to give up on living?"

Sasuke's eyes widen at this, as he growled, his sharingan blazing "You fucking bitch!" He then rushes through hand signs "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"

The blue haired woman easily avoids it, laughing slightly. "Cute." She then flies away. "Bye boys!"

Sasuke then turns to the masked man. "Why are you just standing there? Shouldn't we be going after her?"

Madara shakes his head. "You need to learn to have a cool head, Sasuke-kun."

The masked man then turns away, and begins to walk to the cave. "Even if she knows our plans... It matters not, it is already in motion. It would take them longer than the time the plan requires to stop us."

* * *

The blonde grabbed all the Kyuubi's tails in one hold, and began to swing him around. "HRAAA!" He throws the fox into the distance, then got into a hunched stance, as sennin chakra pumped into his legs.

"Go."

He runs at frightening speeds at the fox, easily catching up to him and giving him a swift axe kick to the spine, causing the fox to collide with the ground.

The Kyuubi roars in fury as he jumps away, a look of blinding anger on his features. "**THAT'S IT! I WAS GOING TO BE GENTLE WITH YOU, YOU DAMNED BRAT! BUT YOU FORCED MY HAND!**" He put his tails up towards his head, as an orb of energy quickly forms.

Naruto puts his hand down, as a rasengan forms out of thin air, and chakra blades form around it, the technique then begins to grow.

"**Bijūdama****!**"

"OODAMA RASEN-SHURIKEN!"

The large orb of energy fires into a large beam of chakra toward the blonde, who in turn, throws the enhanced wind technique.

The two techniques clash, pushing against each other, before finally turning into a large fiery explosion.

As the smoke clears, the two run at each other again, only this time, the Kyuubi gets the first hit, he throws his tails at the blonde, hitting him in the face, gut, and sweeping his legs.

The blonde puts his hands down, and vaults himself into the air, then puts his hands together. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

Three clones appear, and rush down at the fox, who in turn, slices them from a distance. Naruto's eyes widen slightly at the three chakra blades hovering from the Kyuubi's claws.

Naruto puts his arms up, getting his forearms torn up from the attack. "NNGH!"

He then lands on the ground, shocked to feel sennin mode fade away into nothingness. "Fuck.. I thought I had more time."

His eyes widen, as the Kyuubi appears behind him, his chakra claws ready "**THIS IS THE END!**"

_"Not quite."_

Just then, a large golden fence made of chains appears between them, stopping the fox's attack.

The Kyuubi looks at it in shock. "**This is...! Why is SHE here?**"

Naruto looks in confusion. "Who is here?" He then looks, as he begins to get engulfed in a bright light "WHAT TH-"

He closes his eyes, being temporarily blinded.

"Whew, thought I wasn't going to get you out of that sticky situation in time."

Naruto opens his eyes, blinking slightly, as his vision begins to de-blur. He then looks at the figure in front of them "W-Who..?"

"Who are you?.."

* * *

Kakashi looks down, his fists trembling. "Dammit... He's running out of time..."

He wasn't kidding. The seal had spread even further. Naruto's arms were now completely covered in a swirling glowing tattoo, as well as most of his torso. His whiskers were now glowing as well.

B sighed slightly, as he looked to the side. "Well, he had a good run."

Sakura looked at B in shock. "You're not giving up on him, are you?"

The three older ninja stayed silent, as Sakura whipped her hand to the side. "Unbelievable! I could expect that from B-san, even Anko-sensei, but not YOU Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi looked at his student in surprise, as she walked up to him. "He's overcome the impossible before, and he can do it again!"

The gray-haired jounin's eyebrow creases upwards, as he looks Sakura in the eye. "Sakura..."

She then looks to the side. "If you all are so hesitant to believe he'll overcome this..."

"Let me go in."

They all look at her in surprise. "Nani?"

Sakura then puts her hand on her chest. "I'll go in, and help Naruto."

B then shakes his head, as he folds his arms. "Impossible. Unless you either have a Bijuu of your own. You can't go in."

Sakura then looked down. Silent for a moment, before speaking again. "What if I were to have some of the Kyuubi's chakra in me? Then could I go in?"

B pondered this thought, then nodded. "I suppose, but that itself is impos- WHAT?"

He looked in shock, as a red chakra began to form around the pinkette, the two whiskers on her face thickened, her eyes sharpened, and turned red. "T-That... That can't happen."

Sakura folded her arms, a scowl on her face. "Well it did. Now then... **Can. I. Go?**"

B backed up slightly, before nodding slowly. "Alright... All you need to do, is meditate next to Naruto, and you should be able to make a connection with him."

Her chakra quickly faded, as she walked over, and sat down next to the blonde. To be on the safe side, she grabbed one of his hands, and held it tightly, as she began meditating.

Her eyes widen as she appears in a bright room. After rubbing her eyes, she began to hear someone talking.

"W-Who are you?"

She instantly recognized the voice, and ran over to it. "Naruto!"

The blonde turned in shock to see the pinkette. "S-Sakura-chan? What're you.. How're you..? N-nevermind.."

She then smiles slightly, as she embraces him. "I'm so glad you're still okay..."

"Well, isn't this interesting?"

Sakura's eyes widen, at the person infront of them "W-Wait... Kushina?"

The red-haired woman gives a toothy grin. "Good to see you too, Sakura!"

Naruto looks over at his pink haired love "You know her, Sakura-chan?"

The pinkette then turns to the blonde. "You mean you don't?"

Kushina sighed, as she looked to the side. "It doesn't surprise me... He was only a newborn the last time he saw me..."

The moment he heard this, his eyes shrunk, as he turned to the older woman "W-Wait a minute... Y-You can't be..."

Kushina then gave a caring smile. "Yeah..."

"I'm your Mother."

* * *

WOOT! SHIT HAPPENS!

It took me a lot longer than it should've to write this, but hey, I was tired as fuck, and busy the last couple of weeks.

Anywho, the next chapter will wrap things up for this part of the story.

Laters!


	44. Chapter 41 The power of words

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto: Shippuuden, it is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Wow, its already been a whole year since I started uploading this story.**

**I gotta say thank you to all of those who have stuck with it for as long as you have. Even with those shaky first 8 chapters.**

**I have another story in the works now, I adopted it from another author, and I'm planning everything out for it. (It's a Naruto fic)**

**Any who, here is the chapter you all have waited awhile for. Chapter 41.**

* * *

**P.S. please read the post chapter author commentary for some info on the story.**

* * *

Naruto stared at the red-haired woman in shock, as tears began to build up in his eyes. "M... My Mother...?"

Kushina gave him a bright smile, as she nodded. "That's right."

He was frozen, he didn't know what to do. He just looked down with his jaw dropped, as tears ran down his face.

He got a slight push, he turned around, to see Sakura giving him a calm smile. "Go on."

Naruto could only nod slowly, as he turned back to Kushina. He slowly walked over to her, feeling an eternity pass by him in a matter of seconds.

_'She's my Mother...'_

He tightly embraced her, as she hugged him back. All he could do was cry, as he held on to her as tight as he could.

Kushina lightly kissed his forehead, giving him another smile. "You've come a long way, Naruto."

They let go of each other, as Kushina puts her hands together. "Learning how to master the Kyuubi's powers.. your Father would be so proud."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah... I met with him before. He said he was."

Kushina then turned to Sakura, and ran over and hugged her. "And Sakura! It's so good to see you again!"

Sakura laughed slightly at this, then noticed Naruto's confused stare. "O-Oh, when I was.. *ahem* dead, I was able to meet her. We talked for a bit, before I came back."

Kushina then put a finger to her chin. "Oh, by the way Sakura... Did you ever tell Naruto?"

Sakura looked back at the red-haired woman, and smiled. "Oh? Yeah. We're together now."

Kushina's eyes fully opened at this "Really?"

Sakura pulled the blonde over to her, and kissed his cheek. "Yep!"

The older woman gave a fox-like grin at this, as she hugged them both tightly "YES! I knew my little Naruto would end up with someone!"

The blonde looked to the side, his face heating up. "L-Little Naruto?.."

Kushina then gives a thumbs up to Sakura, her eyes sparkling in admiration. "And good job for sticking to that promise!"

Sakura laughed slightly, as she closed her eyes. "Y-Yeah, wasn't easy."

The red-haired woman then backed off, as she looked at them both. Her face showed absolute seriousness. "I just have one question for you both."

They look at each other, then back at Kushina.

She then closes her eyes, and gives a smile. "Have you done it, yet?"

Naruto's jaw dropped at this, his eyes completely white. Sakura's face turned completely red, and buried it into her hands.

Kushina blinked at this "Is that a no?"

The blonde face-palmed, groaning all the while. "Yes. We haven't done it, Mother."

Kushina sighed in response. "Darn, I was hoping for some grand-kids..."

Sakura's face went even redder, as she shook her head. "N-N-N-No, not yet..."

The red-haired woman then looked over at the blonde. "Back to more serious topics. I noticed a sort of dark fog surrounding you and the Kyuubi when you were fighting."

Naruto sighed, as he looked to the side. "Dammit.. I'm running out of time."

The older woman raised a brow to this in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Sakura then spoke, her embarrassment now gone. "That 'dark fog' is a poison that is currently forcing the Kyuubi's chakra to stay in one point in Naruto's body... If he doesn't get rid of the poison soon... He'll die."

Kushina's eyes widen at this, before looking at Naruto. "How do you plan on stopping it?"

The blonde was about to speak, but was quickly interrupted by Sakura. "He has to master the Kyuubi's chakra, by learning to work together with him." She then looks at him, in slight anger. "However, instead of doing that, he's just trying to beat the shit out of him."

Naruto scoffs in annoyance. "I don't need the Kyuubi's help, as long as I have his power, then I can handle i-"

"NO YOU CANT!"

Both Uzumaki's jump slightly at Sakura's sudden outburst. "You and I both know that it will need both you AND the Kyuubi, working together to eradicate the poison!"

She then calms down, as she looks at the blonde. "You have to forgive the Kyuubi, Naruto."

* * *

B looked at the seal, and sighed. "He doesn't have much time left... 15 minutes left, to be exact."

Kakashi looked down, his fists trembling.

_'Come on, Sakura... You're the only one who can help Naruto now..'_

"Oi, Kakashi."

The gray-haired jounin blinked, as he looked over at B, who was scratching his chin. "Just how did Sakura get Kyuubi chakra in her system?"

Kakashi stuffed his hands in his pockets, as he glanced at the meditating kunoichi. "From what I heard from the jounin that was with them, Naruto had lost control of his power. He went up to 4 tails, and couldn't tell friend from foe."

He points to the scar from Sakura's claw marks on her shoulder. "She got injured by Naruto in that state, and from what I gather, the Kyuubi's chakra must've seeped into the wound."

B then folded his arms. "This is impossible..."

Anko looked at the Hachibi jinchuuriki in confusion. "How so?"

The older man looked at them both. "Those who aren't jinchuuriki, shouldn't be able to adapt to a Bijuu's chakra, and be able to wield it like she can."

He then looked down at Sakura, his eyes narrowing. "My older brother, A, told me something that happened some time before I was born..." He then looked up at the bright void. "Apparently his Father, tried experimenting with the idea of giving ninja who weren't jinchuuriki, Bijuu chakra. More specifically, the Hachibi."

He then sighed, as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "It failed miserably. Those who received the chakra either died just from having it in their system, or the chakra just wouldn't mix, and immediately expel itself from the user's body."

B then looks back at Sakura, letting his arms fall to his sides. "So... Just how the hell is she capable of doing this?..."

His eyes then widen, as he notices something... That most wouldn't catch. He sees another whisker forming on the left side of her face. Now she has three in total. "W-What the..! She's absorbing more of the Kyuubi's chakra!"

Kakashi's eye fully opens at this. "Are you serious?"

B nods to this, as he looks over at Kakashi "She's not absorbing much, but now she has barely enough to reach a one tail form."

B then notices the absorbing of the Kyuubi's chakra end, as he sighs in relief. "Alright... She's stopped absorbing chakra."

Kakashi's eye then proceeds to widen at this, as he looks down at Sakura.

_'There has to be something to this...'_

* * *

Naruto just stares at her, before looking down, a shadow covering his eyes. "You think it's so simple..?"

He then looks at her, frustration, and confusion on his features. "HE HAS USED ME FOR POWER! HE TOOK ADVANTAGE OF MY TRUST! AND HE WITHHELD INFORMATION ABOUT YOU DYING!"

"With all that said... How the HELL can you expect me to forgive him!"

They all stand there in an unsettling silence. Not too sure on what to say to each other.

Kushina then looks to the side. "That... That doesn't sound like something the Kyuubi would do."

Naruto looks at his Mother in surprise, as she looks up. "True, he's a mass of hate, and anger. But... I don't think he would do something like that."

The blonde raised a brow to this "Why do you say that..?"

Kushina looked her son dead in the eye. "Back when I was young, when I had the Kyuubi in me... Whenever I heard him talk... It was all spiteful, but... The tone.. was one of loneliness."

She then folded her arms. "I was always told to ignore whatever the Kyuubi said, but... He always sounded so... Alone."

Kushina then sighed. "With that being said, I don't think he would do something like that without a real purpose."

Naruto looked to the side, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Oh great, he felt lonely, well he can join the club. I still don't see how that gives me a reason to forgive him!"

"I'm a good example."

The blonde looks at Sakura in surprise, who looks at him sadly. His surprised look, then turned into a perplexed one. "How..?"

She then bit her lip, as she looked down. "Was what I did any better...?"

His eyes widened at this, as he looked to the side.

Sakura walked up to him, and put a hand up. "Let's be real here, Naruto... If it's about how badly he hurt you... Then break up with me right now."

Naruto's pupils proceed to shrink. "S-Sakura-"

"NO! You're going to listen!"

She looks him dead in the eye, her eyes sharpened. As she puts images up next to them.

She points to the first one. Just before they met Kakashi when they were kids, when he invited her to hang out with him for lunch. "Remember that one, Naruto? The time where I called you an annoyance, just because you wanted to talk? Just because you wanted to get to know me better as a teammate?"

The pinkette then throws up another image. Them first meeting Kakashi. "Or this one, where I say I _hate _you, for NO reason at all!"

She then throws up one last image. "I could've shown more, but this one sums up my point. For as long as I knew you, where I didn't give you the time of day, where I didn't care about you... Then I _beg_ you. I don't even think about your safety, all I wanted was Sasuke back. I FORCED you into a promise that nearly FUCKING KILLED YOU!"

Naruto was now trembling, tears building up in his eyes, as Sakura looks down, not showing her face. "With all that said... How the fuck were you able to forgive me! How the fuck can you love me when someone you can't forgive, doesn't even COMPARE to what I did!"

Naruto looks down, the tears were running down his face at full force. "I... I..."

He then falls to his knees, trembling heavily.

Sakura looked at him, tears running down her face, as she sniffled.

_'Did I go too far?...'_

_'__**No... He needs to realize this.**__'_

Naruto closes his eyes, as the tears pour out at a greater rate. "I don't know what to do anymore..."

Sakura then hugs him tightly, letting him cry into her shoulder. "Listen to what the Kyuubi has to say... Forgive him... Work together with him. You need him as much as he needs you."

The blonde hugs her back, before nodding. "Alright..." He kisses her, before resting his forehead against hers. "Thank you... Sakura-chan..."

She then gives him a small smile. "..You're welcome."

"Aaaaww."

They both blink, and look over to see Kushina wiping a tear from her eye, as she was eating popcorn. "This is SO better than any drama film I've seen!"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, as he got up. "I guess it's time to go see the Kyuubi.."

Kushina nods in agreement. "Yeah... I don't have much time left, either."

The blonde hugs his Mother. "Then... I guess this is goodbye, Mom."

Kushina shakes her head. "No. It's not goodbye, because both me, and your father will always be with you... Got that?"

Naruto smiles, as he lets go of her. "Yeah..."

She then gives them both a wave. "Later... Be sure to leave me some grand-kids!"

They both roll their eyes, as they both get veiled in a bright light.

* * *

"**There you are, kit.**"

Naruto opened his eyes, the blur of his vision slowly fading away, and was surprised to see Sakura still by his side.

The Kyuubi acknowledges this, as he gives Sakura a nod. "**Good to see you too, Sakura.**"

She gives him a small smile "Likewise, Kyuubi."

Naruto notices the dark fog of the poison had grown much closer "We're running out of time, I presume?.."

The Kyuubi sighs "**Yeah...**"

Naruto walks up to the fox "Look, Kyuubi-"

The fox puts a hand up to stop him. "**Hold on, Naruto... I want to say a few things...**"

The blonde stays silent, allowing the Kyuubi to speak. He takes in a deep breath. "**I'm sorry... About everything.**"

Naruto's eyes fully open at this, as the fox looks to the side. "**Everything I said to you back then... Everything that made you hate me...**"

"**It was all a lie.**"

The blonde's eyes widen at this "W-What?.. A lie..?"

The Kyuubi nods to this, as he looks down. "**I said all of those things intentionally... So that you wouldn't rely on me anymore.**"

Naruto raises a brow to this "Rely..?"

The fox's ears droop at this. "**Before you had lost trust in me, when things got rough for you emotionally, you would retreat behind me. To keep yourself from getting hurt.**" He then takes a breath to continue. "**I already knew that Nagato had the ability to bring Sakura back to life, after all the sage of the six paths was my master... But anyways, I knew that, if I hadn't of said those things, you and Sakura wouldn't have gotten together.**"

Naruto blinked at this "What do you... You don't know that!"

The Kyuubi looked at Naruto solemnly. "**...You sure? True, you had your feelings for Sakura straightened out, but can you honestly say that you would've been able to get past your self loathing, and guilt if you had me to hide behind, to keep you from facing it?**"

Naruto looked to the side, dead quiet. He couldn't think of any reason to deny the Kyuubi's reasoning.

The Kyuubi growled lowly. "**In the end though, that doesn't change the fact that I hurt you... I'm so sorry...**"

"It's okay."

The fox looks at Naruto in shock, who just smiles in response. "It took some serious reasoning from Sakura to realize that... If I didn't forgive you, I may as well of not forgiven her for what she did..."

He then walks over to the fox, and puts out a hand. "Besides... After everything we've been through, I guess it wouldn't be fair to hate you for the one time you decided to wrong me. Also, we need each other right, Kyuubi?"

The Kyuubi looks at Naruto's hand in shock, before chuckling, and taking hold of it. "**Yeah... Guess we do. Also, call me Kurama.**"

Naruto smirks at this. "Alright then..."

"Kurama."

The moment he says this, the room is engulfed in a bright light.

When the light dissipates, Sakura opens her eyes, only to be shocked from what she sees. The fog is gone, the room now looks like a calm meadow.

She then looks over at the two, surprised by Naruto's new appearance. He was now wearing a golden cloak. The spreading tattoos from his seal remained, but now they were black. Then, at the end of his hands, were three floating chakra claws. His hair was a bit longer, like Minato's, and his eyes were now blood-red.

Sakura was at a loss for words, to say the least. The blonde then walked over, and laughed slightly. "What? Surprised?"

She could only nod, as the blonde gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Gotta say though, I'm liking the golden robes and chakra claws, very nice touch Kurama."

The fox laughed at this, as he walked over. "**Figured you'd like this better than the other look. That just made you glow.**"

Sakura looked at them both and sighed. "I don't get it. You're both acting so familiar with each other, as if it never happened."

The blonde looked at the chakra blades, as if studying them. "Yeah, I dunno... Kyuub- I mean Kurama's chakra now just feels... Calming."

Kurama then notices something about Sakura. "**Oi, Sakura, You have a third whisker.**"

The pinkette's eyes widen slightly, as she pulls out a mirror. "Y-You serious?" She sees the whisker, then sighs "Dammit..."

The large fox then laughs slightly "**Here's some more chakra, to balance out your whiskers.**"

Sakura then shivers, as she feels his chakra enter her system, causing a fourth whisker to appear on the right side of her face. "T-Thanks, Kurama."

The blonde then looks up. "Things are certainly looking brighter... Wouldn't you agree, Sakura-chan?"

As he looked at her, he proceeded to put an arm around her. She laughed in response. "Yeah, definitely."

* * *

B's eyes widen as Naruto begins to glow golden. "Shit! He failed!"

Everyone covered the eyes, as the room gets engulfed in a golden light.

As the light clears, they open their eyes.

Kakashi's eye widens greatly "N-No way..."

Anko looked completely baffled, as her jaw dropped. "That.. That's really fucking cool."

B sighed, as he folded his arms. "Guess I was wrong."

They all looked at Naruto, now in his mastered Kyuubi form, holding Sakura bridal style.

He gave them all a smile. "Hey guys."

"I did it."

* * *

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOT It's done. Lol.

Man It feels so fucking great to wrap up something that I've built on for TWENTY. FUCKING. CHAPTERS! (The whole thing with the Kyuubi.. 10 chapter build up for the poison lol)

It's all thanks to this amazing coffee, inspiration, and you guys, that I was able to push myself, and finish this chapter ahead of my planned schedule.

Now in terms of the story itself, I'd say we're at the half way point. Not in terms of chapter amount, though, only in story. To be honest, I got no clue how long this'll take chapter wise.

Any who, the last year of writing this story was a pretty strong one, let's hope this year is a strong one too!

Laters!


	45. Chapter 42 Passion and Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto: Shippuuden, it is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning: Lemon afoot. You wanted it you got it ya little perverts.**

* * *

The blonde chuckled at the gawking reactions of the three elder ninja. "Is it really so shocking that I did it?"

B smiled, at Naruto's new state. "So, you managed to master the Kyuubi's chakra, after all."

The blonde nods, as he puts Sakura down. "Yeah... I realized that I can't let one mistake destroy the connection that Kurama and I have."

Kakashi raised a brow at the blonde. "Kurama?"

Naruto then turned to Kakashi, folding his arms all the while. "That's the Kyuubi's real name."

As they were walking out, Sakura looked at the blonde with a smile.

_'I knew he could do it...'_

_'__**Took you knocking some sense into him, but yeah... He really did it.**__'_

The pinkette then looked down, putting her thumb to her bottom lip, starting to get lost in thought.

_'...'_

_'__**What?**__'_

_'We're shinobi... So, something like this.. could happen again, right?...'_

Inner stammered at this slightly, not sure how to answer.

_'__**W-Well, I wouldn't say something like this, but... In terms of dying?... Yeah, it could happen.**__'_

Sakura nodded slowly to this, as she looked down.

_'I see...'_

_'__**Why?.. What are you up to?..**__'_

"Sakura-chan?"

The pinkette blinked, and noticed that they were now outside. She then looked at Naruto, who was giving her a slightly concerned look. "You okay?"

Sakura laughed slightly, as she rubbed the back of her head. "I'm fine, sorry, was just lost in my thoughts for a bit there."

The blonde raised a brow to this, before sighing. "Alright."

B looked at them all, as they kept walking. "You should probably rest up before you leave tomorrow, there is a good training area I know about on the mainland."

The blonde smiled slightly at this, as he folds his arms. "Good, because these guys need all the training they can get."

Kakashi shook his head, as he rubbed his temples. "How did I go from being the teacher, to becoming the student..?"

Naruto looks back at his teacher with a smirk. "Hey, not my fault that I'm such a badass."

The pinkette rolled her eyes at this. "Right."

Anko just looked at them all a bit awkwardly, as she looked to the side.

_'It's gonna be difficult trying to fit in with all of them... I mean, they've worked together for years, and now I'm part of the band wagon. The only one I really can talk to is Kakashi-kun, but... I dunno if it's good for us to talk right now...'_

Naruto noticed Anko looking off to the distance, clearly a bit uncomfortable. He then leaned over to Kakashi, and whispered in his ear.

Kakashi only sighed in response, as he looked at them all. "It would be best if we turn in for the night."

They all nod, as they go their separate ways.

As they walk, Sakura looks at Naruto in confusion. "What did you say to him?"

The blonde chuckled a little, as he looked over at the two jounin. "Just that now is the best time for them to talk."

* * *

The sun was setting, as the gray-haired jounin was taking off his ninja gear, and putting it aside.

As he was taking off his vest, he noticed Anko out on the back porch of their room, staring off into the distance. He looked down, letting his Hitai-ate (forehead protector) fall off his head, and hit the floor.

_'Now is the best time, I guess..'_

He then got up, picking up the Hitai-ate and placing it on the bedside table. He then walked out to the porch, and leaned against the railing next to her.

The two didn't utter a word to each other. It was quiet, but maybe a little _too _quiet for Kakashi's liking. He then looks up, and notices the clouds hovering over them. "Looks like we're gonna get some rain..."

Anko didn't say anything, and because her hair was down, her face couldn't be seen.

At this point, the silence was beginning to wear down on the copy ninja.

He looked to the side, grimacing slightly. "Look, Anko..."

"What do I mean to you..?"

Kakashi looks at Anko in shock. She, in turn, doesn't look at him. "What? Why are you asking that?.."

Just as he said this, rain started to come down. Anko then turned her head slightly, and what Kakashi saw struck him to the core.

Tears were running down her face. She had cried, because of him. She then shakily started to speak again. "After what you told me... Saying that nothing you've gone through is any of my concern..."

Her empty eyes glance at him, anguish only filling them more. "With that being said... Do I mean nothing to you?... Even after all that we've been through?.."

Kakashi looked down, a shadow hovered over his eyes.

_'I haven't been fair to her...'_

"I'm such a selfish asshole..."

The purple haired woman blinks at this, as Kakashi pulls his mask down. He then leans against the rail. "It's all because of my fears of losing whatever memory of Rin I have left, that I haven't been fair to you..."

She then turns to him fully, only to get engulfed in a hug by the gray-haired jounin. Her eyes shrink at this. "K-Kakashi-kun.."

She didn't know what to think at this point, what did he mean by being fair? By not giving her feelings a chance? By disregarding her trying to help him move on with his life? Whatever it may be, no answer could have surprised her as much as what happened next.

Kakashi looked her dead in the eye. "It might not mean anything to you, but... I..." He then tugged at the collar of his shirt. "I think I like you.."

Anko froze on the spot from this, did she really hear, what she thought she had heard? The sharingan user sighed slightly. "A-A lot, actually.."

He then sighed, as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Still not used to saying stuff like that..." His eyes then widened as he gets a kiss to the cheek by Anko.

She gives him a smirk. "Ya like me, huh?"

The copy ninja's face goes a bit red, as he looks to the side. "Y-Yeah.." She laughs a bit at this.

_'How he said it is so innocently cute~. Can't blame him, though. He hasn't outwardly said anything like this before.'_

She then leans up to his ear, and whispers. "Well then... It's a good thing I like you too, otherwise this would be awkward."

Kakashi stared at her in surprise, but couldn't say anything, as Anko proceeded to drag him into the bedroom.

* * *

The night settled in, as rain poured down on the island.

The crashing of thunder and lightning shook the building that the ninja were staying in.

Naruto gazed out the window of his room, as a flash of lightning would occasionally go off in the distance.

It was dead silent. All that could be heard, was the sound of the rain, hitting against the windows and the building.

He then looked at his hand, as it glowed for a moment, before going back to normal.

_'Hey, Inner.'_

_'__**Yeah?**__'_

The blonde's eyes wandered over to the bathroom door.

_'What's going on with Sakura-chan? She's been acting strange, ever since I finished my training.'_

_'__**I dunno. She hasn't told me anything, I'm just as lost as you are.**__'_

_'Hm... Alright.'_

He then laid down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

_'Is she still angry from my stubbornness?.. Nah.. She would have shown it..'_

"Hey.. Naruto-kun?"

The blonde froze at this, as he looked over. "H-Hai, Sakura-chan?"

"Could you come in here, please?"

Naruto gulped, as he stretched out his collar slightly. "O-Okay."

He slowly got up, and shakily began to walk over.

_'This is bad... The last time she called me Naruto-kun I got a fist to the face..!'_

The blonde slowly made his way to the bathroom door, and he slowly but surely brought his hand to the door knob.

He then turned it.

_'W-Well... Better get my death sentence over with.'_

He then opened the door, and his eyes shrunk in shock at what he saw.

Sakura sitting on the edge of a filled tub, in all of her naked glory. She was giving him a sly, yet sweet smile at the same time. "Hey."

Blood trickled down his nose, as he could only stare. He then rubbed away the blood, still flabbergasted. "H-Hey..."

The pinkette laughed slightly at his reaction. "You just gonna stare? Or are you gonna join me?" He then blinked slightly in confusion, and she took notice of it. "You've had a rough few weeks, Naruto. Tonight is your night to relax."

The blonde smiles at this, as he begins to take off his clothes. "You're the best, Sakura-chan."

She then sticks her tongue out playfully. "Yeah, I know."

Once he fully strips down, he walks over, and slides into the tub, sighing slightly in relief. He then blinks, as he sees her get in, and sit on his lap.

Sakura stretches, as she leans against him. "This is really relaxing, wouldn't you agree?"

Naruto smiles at this, as he hugs her. "Yeah... It really is."

They spent awhile together in the bath in silence. They didn't need to talk, each others company was more than enough for them.

However, despite that, Naruto just couldn't stop staring at his pink haired love.

Her soft skin, wonderous figure, perky breasts, everything. Granted, this was the first time he's seen her completely naked, but he just couldn't get enough of it.

"Ooh, someone just woke up."

Naruto's face instantly went red, as he looked to the side. "S-Sorry.. Just.. First time seeing you naked and all.." He then rubs the back of his head. "Doesn't help that your ass is pressing up against it."

The pinkette turned to him, smirking all the while. "Aww, baby."

The blonde's eyes widened slightly.

_'B-Baby?'_

He then looked at her, slightly confused. "Sakura-chan.. What's going on?.. W-Why're you acting even sexier than usual?"

Sakura instantly froze, then sighed, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well... For a while, I wasn't ready... Maybe because I thought that we were moving a little too fast... But I remembered something..."

She then put her forehead against his, looking him in the eye. "When you nearly died from the poison... I remembered that we are shinobi... We can't afford to wait too long, because we could die at anytime..."

Naruto's eyes widen at this. "Sakura-chan..."

The pinkette closed her eyes, trying to hold back tears. "I want to do this... But I don't know why I'm so scared...!"

Naruto put his hands to her cheeks, causing to her to look at him in surprise. "Sakura-chan... I'm not gonna force you to do this." He then kisses her softly.

Sakura looked at him in a daze after the kiss.

_'__**Do it!**__'_

_'E-Eh?'_

_'__**It's not like last time where you were just looking for an escape, or passion. I can tell you truly want to do this.**__'_

_'B-But I...'_

_'__**Isn't it okay to be scared, sometimes? Especially for something you've never done before?**__'_

Her eyes widen slightly at this, before she leans in, and begins to make out with her blonde haired love.

Naruto gasps slightly for air, as they break up the kiss. He then looks at her in slight concern. "You sure?.."

The pinkette smiles softly, as she presses herself against him. "Yeah..."

The two proceed to french each other again. As the blonde runs his hand along her back.

-Warning: Lemon, skip if you don't wish to read.-

Naruto makes out with her, then moves to her chin, then moves down her neck. The pinkette gasps slightly, as he kisses her neck.

Sakura moans softly, as he cups her breasts in his hands. She then smiles at him. "Like my -ah..!- breasts?" The blonde doesn't say anything, he only nods, as he licks one of her perky boobs.

The pinkette instinctively puts her hand on the back of his head, as he begins to lick one of her nipples.

She then blinks, as she feels something press against her rear end. "Oh, welcome back~..."

Naruto smiles slightly, as he reaches his fingers down, and slowly rubs her. "How does this feel, in comparison to doing it on your own?.."

Sakura gasps slightly, before pouting. "W-Why must you remind me..?"

The blonde smirks mischievously, as he rubs her more. "You didn't answer my question.."

The pinkette bites her lower lip, moaning softly. "I-It's really good... You've got the magic touch..!"

She then leans up to him, and whispers into his ear. "Why don't we continue this in bed..?"

He smirks at this, as she pulls out the drain plug. "Sure..."

They make out slowly in the bed, feeling every inch of each other.

She then hovers over him. "I... I want you to feel good..."

Naruto's eyebrows raise at this in surprise. "You sure..? Even though it's your first time?.."

Her lower lip quivers, but she nods anyways. "H-Hai.."

She then lowers herself slowly, allowing him to push through her entrance.

"Nngh..! Nnnnauuh..!"

She arches her back, as she shivers in pain.

The blonde grunts slightly.

_'T-Tight..!'_

He then looks at her in concern. "S-Sakura-chan..?"

She looks down at him, one of her eyes closed, but she forces a smile. "J-Just give me a minute..! S-Still need to get used to it..!"

Sakura then leaned down, and passionately kissed him. "I-I'm gonna start moving.."

He nods, as she begins to slowly move herself.

-Lemon end-

It was sloppy, awkward, and embarrassing as all hell. However, it was also passionate, and a major stress reliever.

They laid next to each other, catching their breaths, as they held each other. Naruto held the now exhausted pinkette in his arms, and after what happened... Reaching the highest point of their relationship, besides marriage, he couldn't help but love her even more. If that was even possible.

She looked up at him, her eyes dulled from being tired, but big, and full of happiness at the same time. She leaned up, and kissed him. "I love you, Naruto..."

Naruto ran his hand through her hair, as he pulled the covers over them. "I love you too, Sakura..."

* * *

The next day came in a hurry. As the group stood on the docks.

Naruto stretched his arms in the air. "Aaaah, I haven't slept that good in a LONG time!"

Kakashi laughed at this. "Oh yeah? Well, that's good to hear."

Sakura yawned slightly, as she rubbed the back of her head. "I need coffee..."

_'So fucking sore...'_

Anko nudged the pinkette, and whispered in her ear. "Don't worry, it's always rough the first time."

Sakura's face instantly went red, as she looked to the side.

B then folded his arms. "Well, it's been fun, I guess."

The blonde shrugs at this. "Oh yeah, killing two people, nearly being killed by one, and nearly being killed by poison is so much fun."

The Hachibi jinchuuriki rolled his eyes at this, as he gives Naruto a fist bump. "Whatever, it was nice meeting you all nonetheless."

Naruto smiles slightly at this. "Yeah."

With that, they walk to the boat, after saying their goodbyes.

Motoi gives them a smile. "I'll take you where the training area is."

Kakashi gives the brown-haired man a thumbs up. "Arigatou."

B watches, as they leave, his eyes narrowing all the while. "Okay... Time to get to work."

* * *

The white-haired jinchuuriki sat in a private study, going from one book to the next.

He ran a hand through his hair, as he looked through the records, of all the recorded ninja clans in history. "Come on... They have to be in here somewhere..!"

B flipped through each page furiously, however, he couldn't find any records of them.

He sighed, as he closed the book. "Maybe they aren't a clan?..."

He then opened the door, and looked at one of the guards. "Get the Hokage on the phone! I need to speak with her!"

"Hai!"

He then goes back into the study, and sits in his chair. Not too long after, one of the guards comes in with a phone. "Here you go, B-sama."

B takes the phone, and waves the guard away.

"Ah, hello, B. Why the sudden call?"

He sighs, as he looks down at the records once again. "There's something I need to ask you..."

"Sure, ask away."

He then points to the 'H' section of the records.

"What do you know... About the Harunos.."

* * *

I can't believe I did it.

I actually did a lemon.. Well, hope you pervs liked it, because I'm NEVER doing one again! So fucking awkward to write...

Ahem.. Anywho, now we're really getting into the next part of the plot!

Laters!


	46. Chapter 43 Kiseichū

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto: Shippuuden, it is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Tsunade blinked for a moment, as she looked at the ground in surprise. "Eeh? The Harunos?"

"Hai.. More specifically, Sakura."

The blonde hokage's eyes began to sharpen, as she looked at a book of old records she had just opened up. "Why?.. What do you plan to do?"

"Nothing."

Tsunade's eyes fully opened in surprise. "Nothing?"

"Yeah. Something just... Isn't right."

Tsunade then blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well, think about it... How the hell can she use the Kyuubi's chakra?"

The blonde haired woman's eyes widen at this. True, she had been suspicious of that when she first discovered it. But, when seeing that Sakura had control over it, she shrugged it off. "That's... A good question."

She then looked to the side warily. "So all you want, is information?"

"Hai."

Tsunade leaned back in her chair, sipping on a cup of coffee. "What exactly do you need?"

"If they were once a clan, and anything else you can dig up."

The hokage's eyes fully open at this, as she rubs the bridge of her nose. She didn't like the idea of telling a man from another village any sort of secrets. Especially about her star pupil.

However, because this man had helped out Naruto, someone she could consider family, she supposed that she could trust him. "That's a tall order. But, I'll see what I can dig up."

"Arigatou, Hokage-sama."

She then hung up the phone, and began opening books.

_'I'm pretty curious myself...'_

She then smiled, as she looked through multiple books. "Time to find out more about you, Sakura."

* * *

Naruto walked off the boat, as they reached the docks. It had been a couple of days since they had left the island, and had finally reached land.

The blonde then started rubbing his shoulders. "I'm glad to finally be back on land... That boat didn't give me enough room to move around at all."

Kakashi laughed slightly, as he walked on to the docks with Sakura, Anko, and Motoi. "Be glad that you'll have a lot to do in a short time, then."

Naruto looked at his teacher with a smirk. "Yeah, and don't think I'm gonna go easy on you three."

Sakura then mocked pouted as she walked up to him. "Even little ol' me?.."

The blonde gave his pink haired love a grin, as he puts an arm around her. "Sorry Sakura-chan, can't pick favorites."

The pinkette then stuck a tongue out at him. "Well don't worry, I won't hold anything back."

Anko laughed nervously, as she looked to the side. "So glad I'm learning my element first..." She felt beads of sweat running down her forehead, at the thought of fighting Naruto.

Motoi gave them all a smile. "I'm glad you're looking forward to it. Follow me."

With that, they took off into the forest.

As they were going from one tree branch to the next, Naruto went to Motoi's side. "Hey, what exactly will this training area entail?"

Motoi glanced at Naruto, as they sped along. "This place will contain everything needed for training." He then gave the blonde a reassuring smile. "Why do you think B-sama recommended it?"

Naruto scratched his cheek, as he looked forward. "Good point.. Alright then." As Motoi quickly sped up, the blonde sighed lowly.

_'Way to give me a vague answer, asshole.'_

_"__**Now now, no need for that, Kit.**__"_

_'*sigh* Right...'_

The blonde then heard the large fox growl slightly.

_"__**You seem nervous about something.**__"_

_'Eh... A little, I guess. I've never taught anyone before, so... It should be interesting.'_

_"__**Well, good luck to ya then. If you need any help, feel free to ask.**__"_

Naruto chuckled a little to himself, as he heard Kurama say this.

_'Will do.'_

Motoi looked back at them "We'll be there in a minute!"

They all nod to him, as they keep going.

* * *

Tsunade looked through one book after another, starting to get a bit antsy. "Come on... What about this one?.."

She had bags under her eyes, as she sipped on her cup of coffee. She had been up for two days straight, looking through one record, after the other, trying to look up any information she could about the Harunos.

As she looked through the records, she realized something in particular. Every record she looked through, didn't contain anything about the Harunos. Not just there being no record of them being a clan.

There were no records of them before Sakura's parents. At all.

Tsunade scratched her head at this, as she began to connect everything together.

_'This doesn't make any sense... From what I remember, the Haruno family was a close friend to the Senju clan... I should know too, I'm the granddaughter of Hashirama Senju, dammit!'_

She then looked back at the records, her eyebrows furrowing slightly.

_'So why is it that I can't find any records on Sakura's grandparents and prior..?'_

As she dug through the endless pile of books, she opened one, and her eyes brightened, as a smile appeared on her face. "Aha! I knew it!" She puts a finger to the page. "Right there... The Haruno's were one of the first settlers in the village after it first formed. Apparently they brought the seeds necessary to grow cherry blossom trees."

She shook her head amusingly at this, but blinked as she looked through more records. "Still, it's odd how I can't seem to find anything else regarding the Harunos... Not until Mebuki and Kizashi, that is."

Tsunade then took a sip of a bottle of water, as her eyes sharpened. "Time to have a little talk with a couple of old bags..."

The two village elders walk into the Hokage's office, they look down at the sitting blonde. "Tsunade-hime, what is the reason for you calling us here so early in the morning?"

The blonde had her arms folded together, as she rested them on her desk. "I need some information... You two are the only ones who I would be able to get it from."

Homura and Koharu look at each other nervously. Koharu then turns back to Tsunade, smiling nervously. "Tsunade-hime, what could be so important that-"

"It's about the Harunos."

They both stare at the blonde hokage in shock, as she keeps her eyes locked on them. "I want to know everything about their history."

Koharu puts a hand out, as she smiles slightly. "There's nothing to know, Tsunade-hime. The Haruno's are a new family to the villa-"

Tsunade instantly lost her patience, as she slammed her fist down on the desk, making the two elders jump. "Don't lie to me! I already know that they've been here for a long time! The Haruno family was on friendly terms with the Senju clan back when the village first started! Hell, I was able to find a file showing that they were one of the first settlers in the village!"

Koharu sighed, as she looked at Tsunade sternly. "Look, regardless of that, we cannot disclose any information about them."

The blonde hokage was beginning to lose her temper, as she walked slowly toward the elder. "Are you saying that I am not allowed to learn about my student's past?..."

Koharu looked at Tsunade in shock, as she slowly backed up. "A-Are you threatening me, Tsunade-hime?"

The blonde hokage stepped toward her slowly. "Is there any reason you won't tell me..?"

Koharu growled lowly. "The last thing we need is that pink haired brat finding ou-!" Her eyes widen, as Tsunade stares in shock.

Her eyes then narrow. "Find. Out. What..."

Homura sighs, as he opens the door. "Follow me. I'll take you to where the records of them are."

Koharu just stood there in utter shock, and silence, as Tsunade and Homura walked out.

Homura and Tsunade stood in a very old library, a few floors under the hokage monument.

As the elder man looked through the bookcases, trying to find the records, the blonde looked to the side. "Why're you helping me?.. Normally you're with Homura and try to hide a lot from me."

Homura sighs, as he keeps searching. "Because, that Sakura girl has a right to know about her past."

Tsunade looks at the elder solemnly. "Yet, Naruto didn't?.."

Homura froze at this, but only sighed, as he kept looking. "It was Hiruzen who decided that Naruto would be told about his lineage when he either turned 18, or reached the rank of Jounin."

He then pulled out a book, as he blew the dust off of it. "In the end, all I could do was listen to his orders."

Homura then handed the book to Tsunade. "Just remember, Koharu and I, don't always see eye to eye. She has the mindset of most of the villagers here, including Danzo... What is under control, should be kept under control to her."

He then began to walk toward the stairs. "I however.. believe in the will of fire. Not in control. Much like Hiruzen did, you could say..."

With that, he headed up the stairs, leaving a dumbfounded Tsunade behind.

She sighed, as she lit a candle, then opened the book. Her eyes widened at what she found. "Whoa..."

In her office, she dialed the phone rapidly, and put it to her ear.

"Ah, Hokage-sama, good to hear from you again."

Tsunade smirked, as she looked at the records. "B, you were right on the mark."

"Eh? How so?"

The blonde pointed to a page on the dust-covered records. "The Harunos, you were right about them."

"They used to be a clan."

* * *

Motoi looked at the group with a smile. "We're here."

The group walked out of the forest, and were shocked at what they saw.

They were on a large cliffside, which held a huge valley. The valley was filled with everything they could ever need for training.

Large rocks, bundles of trees here and there. A rushing river, that ended in a water fall, with a pond at its base.

It was like training paradise.

Naruto whistled, as he walked to the edge. "No wonder B recommended it, it's amazing!"

They all jumped down, except for Motoi, who waved to them. "I'm sure you guys can handle it from here, I hope your training goes well!"

Kakashi gives the brunette a wave. "Thank you for all your help, Motoi-san! You've helped us out more than we could have ever asked for!"

Motoi laughed slightly at this, as he disappeared into the forest.

Anko then turned to the valley, and took in a deep breath. "This place is beautiful."

Sakura smiled, as she stood next to the purple haired woman. "Yeah it is. Kinda reminds me of the old team 7 training grounds... Only on a massive scale."

Naruto cracked his neck, then cracked his knuckles. "Allows more room to fight, then. I'm good with that!"

The mask wearing jounin laughed slightly at the blonde's antics. "Glad to see you're getting excited about training us."

The blonde gave them a fox-like grin in response. "Yeah. Should be fun."

His face suddenly grows serious, as he folds his arms. "Now then, its time to go over what you three have to train for."

The first person he turned to was the pinkette. "Sakura-chan. You may be the second strongest, but let's not forget that Sasuke nearly killed you."

Sakura rolled her eyes, as she looked to the side. "It's only because he got the drop on me..."

The blonde jinchuuriki sighed at this, as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Sakura-chan, I've foughten Sasuke, I know that he is both faster than you, and has a larger chakra pool than you."

Naruto then backed up, and raised a finger. "So, we will increase your speed, your chakra, and as an added bonus, I'll help you learn to control Kurama's powers more efficiently."

Sakura gave him a half-smile, as she folded her arms. "Fine, fine."

The blonde then turned to Kakashi. "As for you, Sensei. You may have a vast amount of techniques at your disposal to help you. But, on the downside, your chakra pool is... Well, insufficient."

The masked jounin rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Look, Naruto, Tsunade already said this. I know I need to increase how much chakra I can use without overexerting myself. Along with increasing my strength and speed. Anything else?"

Naruto then smirks. "Yeah. You're gonna master Dad's technique."

Kakashi's eye shrunk at this, as he stared at his blonde pupil in shock. "W-What?.."

The whisker baring blonde gives him a calm smile. "You heard me."

He then turns to Anko, while still looking at Kakashi. "We'll discuss what element to use once we get to that point." Naruto's eyes then rest upon Anko. "Now for you, Anko-sensei."

The blonde rubs his chin, as he ponders. "Well, besides what Baa-chan instructed me to teach you... How about you _really_ learn to utilize those snake techniques of yours."

The purple haired woman raised a brow in confusion. "Eeh? What do you mean?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head as he pondered. "I dunno, learn to combine them with your element once you learn which one you have, stuff like that."

Anko felt her eye twitch in slight annoyance at the vague example Naruto gave her. "Yeah... Fine."

The blonde then smiled, as he turned back to Sakura. "You two go off to train a bit on your own. While I train Sakura-chan first, as she'll take the least amount of time."

The two jounin nod, then rush off.

The pinkette cracks her neck, then her knuckles, as she slips on her fingerless gloves. "Sure you can handle me, Naruto?"

The whisker baring jinchuuriki gives a fox-like smirk, as he takes a stance. "Oh I know I can, Sakura-chan."

The pink haired kunoichi rolls her eyes, as she gives him a wink. "That's cute, hun. But really, you can't win."

As she said that, they both took their stances.

It was silent, besides the sound of the wind rushing past them. They were waiting for the right moment.

The right moment, to make the first move.

_'Now!'_

Just then, they both rush at each other at high speeds.

* * *

"Eh? You serious?"

Tsunade has a rather bright smile on her face, as her eyes dart through the records. "Hai! You were completely right about them being a clan."

"How old is it?"

The blonde laughs slightly at this. "They were one of the first settlers in Konoha after it was first formed, so... That old."

"Damn. That's, well.. amazing."

The godaime flips through the pages, giving a rather large smile. "It's all here. Members, how large it was, what they did, everythi-"

Her eyes widen greatly, as she flips to the next page. "..."

"What is it, Hokage-sama?"

The elder blonde sighs lowly, as she hangs her head. "Well... I can see why I never heard of them being a clan..."

"What do you mean?"

Tsunade leaned back in her chair, closing an eye. "They were a very secluded, and secretive clan. They were essentially like ANBU. Only worse."

She then pointed to a certain part of the page. "Doesn't help they were nearly wiped out in the end stages of the first great ninja war... Also, doesn't help that I was like.. 5 at the time."

"Tsk... That explains why I have no records on them. My village was still on shaky terms with yours at that time, considering we had only just established the treaty. No way we would have information on your village under those conditions, especially on such a secretive clan unless we had a spy in there..."

The blonde hokage then puts a finger to her chin. "Then again, this would explain why in most of my records, I have no information about Sakura's grandparents and prior. They were killed in the first war, so more than likely they were destroyed to keep away from enemy hands. Or, like this for instance, were just stored in a place where no one could reach them."

The godaime's eyes narrow, as she begins to ponder. "That raising the question... Just how important were they, that Sarutobi-sensei, and the elders would hide, or destroy that information?"

"Maybe because of their Kekkei Genkai?"

Tsunade's eyes widened slightly at this, as she face-palmed herself. The Kekkei Genkai, of course! If it were powerful enough, that would be more than enough reason for the Sandaime to get the information far away from any wandering eyes.

She instantly started flipping through the pages, until she found the page. "Aha, they should be... Here?"

"What?"

Tsunade just stared at the page, feeling like she was going to tear her hair out. "It got marked out."

"Oh, well, I'm sure you have ninja decoders, who can remove that-"

She shakes her head violently. "No, I mean... Sarutobi-sensei, seemed to have been desperate..."

She stares at the remains of a burnt page. "He burned the page with chakra... Keeping the rest of the records intact."

"Well great. How the hell are we supposed to know what their Kekkei Genkai is now!"

The blonde haired woman cracked her neck, as she got up. "Only one thing I can do, now. Talk to a Haruno, who may very well have the Kekkei Genkai."

"Eh?"

Tsunade gives a smirk, as she looks toward the window. "And luckily, I know just the Harunos to talk to."

* * *

Naruto smiled, as he stopped a kick from Sakura with his forearm. "Come on, Sakura-chan! I know you can do better!"

He then pushes the kunoichi back, and begins to put his hands together. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

Two more of him appear, and rush at the pinkette.

She in turn, ducks under them as they try to kick her. She then grabs them, and slams them together, causing the clones to blow up in a puff of smoke.

In this opening, Naruto rushes at her, and punches her in the gut.

Her eyes widen, as she feels air rush out of her. "Guah..! Heheh.." She then smirks, as she grabs his arm.

The blonde looks at this in surprise, as she begins to flip him over her. "Wasn't expecting that, huh!" As she flipped him, she ran and kicked him in the spine, sending him flying.

Her eyes began to glow red, as she hunched over. "Time to get serious."

With that, she took off, running at him at high speeds. She then drew her fist back, attempting to hit him in mid-air. "**SHANNAROOO!**"

However, her fist doesn't make contact the way she had hoped. She looks in shock, to see the Jinchuuriki standing in front of her, holding her fist in his hand. His eyes were glowing red as well. "Nice... My turn, Sakura-chan."

He then punches her in the face, and throws her into the ground. "I don't like hitting ya, Sakura-chan. But, it _is _for training..."

The kunoichi smirks, as she sweep kicks him, then launches herself into the air. "How sweet of you to say."

She wraps her legs around his neck, as she uses her weight, to bring herself down to the ground. She then grabs the ground, and flips him over her.

As the blonde begins to recover, Sakura rushes through hand signs. "Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!"

Naruto's eyes widen at this, as he spins around, just in time to see a giant water dragon form behind the pinkette.

He then chuckles. "Fine then, wanna play hard ball, Sakura-chan?"

She smiles at her blonde haired love, as she takes a stance. "You know it."

The whisker baring jinchuuriki then takes his stance. "Fine!"

"GROAAAAW!"

As the water dragon begins to rush at the blonde, he rushes through hand signs. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"

He fires the technique at the very last second, causing the two techniques to collide. This in turn, fills the area with a large amount of mist.

"Alright then... Let's play hard ball."

* * *

Tsunade sighed, as she walked through the now emptying streets of Konoha.

It was getting dark out, and the blonde was beginning to feel the effects of being up for nearly 3 days straight.

She shook her head, as she rubbed her eyes.

_'Okay... I'll just talk to them, and see what I can find out. If I find out anything good, then I'll send word to Kakashi... Then I'll get some much-needed sleep.'_

It was one thing to be awake for this amount of time when she worked at the hospital all those years ago, at least then she was always busy, and even got some sleeping breaks.

Now, though, was different. She couldn't afford to waste any time that could be spent finding out information.

As she reached the Haruno residence, she walked up to the front door, and knocked.

Just as Tsunade did this, she looked to the side, feeling slight reluctance on seeing them. Why? Well, Sakura was on bad terms with her parents. It'd be kind of awkward, seeing as she _is_ Sakura's master.

Just as she was about to turn away, the door opened revealing Kizashi, staring at her.

She then gave an awkward smile at the male Haruno. "Glad to see you haven't changed much since I last saw you, Kizashi."

He nodded silently at her.

"Oh! Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade looked over Kizashi's shoulder, to see Mebuki walking over. He then stepped out of Mebuki's way. "This is so unexpected! It's very nice to see you, Hokage-sama!"

The blonde hokage laughed slightly, as she waved her hands. "No need for the formalities, Mebuki. I just need to speak with you."

Mebuki raised a brow to this in slight confusion. "Oh? Well then, come on in."

Tsunade walked in, still feeling a tad bit awkward.

_'Not easy being infront of her. After all, Mebuki is wear most of Sakura's contempt is pointed towards..'_

The godaime sat comfortably on one of the couches in their living room, glancing around at all the scenery. It was very... Pink and red.

Much to be expected of the Haruno's, of course.

She then glanced at the pictures on the wall, and her eyes widened slightly, at one picture in particular.

It was a picture of Rin, standing with Mebuki with a bright smile on their faces.

Tsunade looked down, in total shock.

_'Why is Kakashi's long dead comrade in a picture with Sakura's mother?..'_

This wasn't the first time seeing Rin's face before, of course. When first becoming Hokage, she had to study... A lot.

During her studies, she had come across Rin's records. Needless to say, she was surprised on how strong Rin's medical ability was. It was almost as strong as her own, based on the records that she found about them.

"Sorry for the wait, Tsunade-sama!"

The blonde blinked, as she looked over to see Mebuki walking into the room with a tray holding tea.

The elder pinkette set the tray down, as she looked at Tsunade with a smile. "I'm sorry it took me so long, I wasn't expecting you to visit.

Tsunade returned the smile, as she accepted the cup of tea that Mebuki had handed her. "It's alright, it was last-minute that I decided to stop by, if I'm being honest."

She then took a sip of the tea, feeling the hot liquid travel down her throat, and heating up her body felt relaxing, to say the least.

_'Damn, I need to drink tea more often.'_

Mebuki then gave the Hokage a calmer smile, as they drank her tea. "So, what brings you to our home, Tsunade-sama?"

The blonde was about to take another sip of her tea, but stopped. Her eyes wandered over to meet Mebuki's. "I discovered some information. In order to find out the remainder of what I need to know, I needed to come to you."

The elder pinkette raised a brow, before smiling again. "Oh? What information would that be?"

Tsunade then put her cup down, a solemn expression appearing on her features. "I found out that your family was once a clan..."

She noticed both Mebuki, and Kizashi getting extremely nervous. She then continued. "What I need to know is... What their Kekkei Genkai was."

Mebuki looked at her husband nervously, then looked back to Tsunade. "What makes you think that I would have a Kekkei Genkai?.."

The blonde's eyes perked up from that. "Oh? Kizashi wouldn't have it?"

The pinkette shook her head. "Iie, of course not. He married into the family. He took my last name."

Tsunade felt beads of sweat drip down her forehead from this.

_'Well, now I know who wears the pants in this relationship...'_

The blonde hokage then folded her arms, as she looked at Mebuki. "The reason why I'm asking if you do... Is because of the fact that Sakura may very well have whatever this Kekkei Genkai is."

Mebuki's eyes widen, as she looked to the side, her nervous expression quickly changing to one of detest. "Tch... Is that so? Well, for your information, I don't have the Kekkei Genkai, for some reason. Only female Haruno's are capable of getting it, and from what I know, it was random on whether or not a female Haruno would actually be able to activate it. That's all I know."

Tsunade wasn't buying this. She knew that Mebuki was withholding information from her. So, naturally she pressed on. "Bull shit. I know you're lying to me, Mebuki. Now, tell me what exactly this Kekkei Genkai is!"

"WHY SHOULD I!"

The tension could be cut with a knife, as Tsunade stared at Mebuki in shock. The elder pinkette glared at Tsunade. "If it's for Sakura's benefit, then she can go without knowing her true heritage. As far as I'm concerned, that demon whore is no daughter of mine!"

The blonde's eyes widen at this, as her anger only began to grow.

_'What, did she say..?'_

It literally took all that Tsunade had, to not beat the life out of Mebuki. This was only because she was Sakura's mother.

"...That's enough."

They both look in surprise, to see Kizashi walk over. "...No more, Mebuki."

She looked at him in confusion. "What do you.."

He looked downright pissed, as he stood over his wife. "I'm tired of just sitting there, and being forced to listen, as you say these HORRID things about our daughter!"

Kizashi's anger only grew even more, as his yelling got louder. "I knew from the beginning that what you were doing to Sakura wasn't right. But because I was so busy being your fucking doormat, I couldn't build up the nerve to stand up to you... BUT NO MORE!"

He growled lowly, as he pointed to where his left arm would be... If he had one. "I know you're angry, because in the Kyuubi attack I lost my arm... But that gives you no right to treat the man our daughter loves like he's the monster himself! All he is doing is holding the Kyuubi! If anything he's that damned things jailor!"

Kizashi then looks down, his brown hair covering his eyes. "Our job as parents... Is to allow Sakura to find her own happiness... And this Naruto boy makes her happy... And yet you have the gall, to not only spit on her happiness, but also treat her like she is NOT your daughter?"

He then looks at her with disgust. "I expected MUCH more from you, Mebuki... You weren't like this when we first got together..."

She stared up at him, eyes widened, as tears ran from her eyes. She looked down, her whole body trembling.

Tsunade sighed, as she got up, and put a hand on Mebuki's shoulder. "Mebuki... I understand what you're going through... I hated the man, who took the people I loved away from me... But at one point, I had to move on."

She then went down on a knee, reaching eye level with the grief ridden Haruno. "However, Kizashi is still here. Plus, you have a beautiful daughter, who's in love, just like you are. Are you really going to let your grudge for the Kyuubi, blind you to the point where you lose everyone you care about?"

Mebuki stared at the godaime, eyes widened, as she still trembled. She shakily shook her head. Obviously, she had learned her lesson.

Kizashi went down on a knee, and hugged Mebuki. Who cried into him roughly.

Tsunade looked at Mebuki with creased eyebrows.

_'She almost let her anger, and desire for revenge against the Kyuubi turn everyone she loved against her... Reminds me of a certain Uchiha that Naruto and Sakura are trying to kill.'_

After about a half hour, Mebuki had calmed down. She then looked at Tsunade with red puffy eyes. "Y-You said you wanted to know what the Kekkei Genkai is... Right?"

Tsunade nodded to this, as she stood there silently, and listened.

The pinkette sighed, as she rubbed her eyes. "It's not a Kekkei Genkai you can see, which is why the Haruno clan was so elusive."

She then looked at Tsunade solemnly. "And its name..."

"Is Kiseichū (Parasite)."

* * *

Sakura looked back and forth through the mist, trying to find her blonde boyfriend.

_'Where is he...'_

She couldn't see 3 feet in front of her, the mist was so thick.

"Augh..!"

She felt something hard hit her spine.

"Oof..!"

She then felt something connect with her stomach.

Sakura shook her head, as her eyes glowed red. "Okay, that's enough.."

She noticed something moving, and threw her foot up, connecting with Naruto's chest, causing him to go flying back.

He grabbed the ground, to slow down his momentum, smirking all the while. "Very nice..."

He then put his hand out, as an orb of chakra began to swirl into existance into his hand. The Rasengan. "Try and handle this."

Sakura's eyes widened, as Naruto ran at her at high speeds.

She wasn't ready to handle something like that, was she? She knew that he was too fast for her at this point. All she could do, was guard.

Naruto threw his arm out, and was shocked, when the attack made contact, it shrunk, and vanished. "N-Nani?.."

The pinkette lowered her arms, and blinked, when seeing Naruto's confused expression. "What.. happened?.."

He stood up, and scratched his head. "I don't know, the technique just.. vanished."

Sakura's eyes widened, as her hand forced itself up. Naruto looked in shock. "W-What're you..!"

The pink haired kunoichi was just as shocked as he was. "I don't know!"

The Rasengan then appeared in her palm, causing Sakura to look at it. "H-How did I..?"

Naruto, however, was completely flabbergasted. "Y-You... Created a Rasengan?.."

Sakura shook her head. "No... This isn't my chakra." She then looked at him, her shock only increasing.

"I stole your Rasengan."

* * *

Whaaaaaat? What is Kiseichū? How did Sakura steal Naruto's technique from him? WHATS GOING ON!

Well, you'll find out in the next chapter. Lol.

And, yay, Mebuki isn't going to be an absolute, die in a fire bitch anymore! Doesn't mean you have to like her, of course, she doesn't really deserve sympathy at this point.

Anywho, next chapter, explanations happen.


	47. Chapter 44 Even the strong have Doubts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto: Shippuuden, it is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Tsunade's eyes fully opened, as she took a sip of her tea. "Eh? Kiseichū?"

Mebuki nodded, as she rubbed her eyes. "Hai."

The blonde raises a brow in slight confusion. "Why would they name it something like that? Such a repulsive name.. I mean, Parasite? Really?"

The elder pinkette gave a calm smile to this. "Well, they called it that for a reason."

Mebuki's smile went back to a solemn look, as she began to speak. "They named it Kiseichū, because of what they discovered it could do."

The blonde folded her arms, listening intently. "And that is?.."

Mebuki took a sip of her tea, then continued. "It has the ability, to absorb chakra from others."

Tsunade looked at her in shock, before looking down. "That explains why Sakura has Kyuubi chakra in her, then."

The elder pinkette nodded, as she looked to the side. "The thing about the Kiseichū, is that when it's first activated, it's almost as if it has a mind of its own."

The godaime got even more confused, as she raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

Mebuki rested her hands on her lap, as she looked Tsunade in the eye. "When it first activates, until the person learns to control it properly, it acts on its own. Usually for the holder's benefit, though."

The elder pinkette then raised a finger. "How chakra systems are normally set up, is that they cannot accept chakra that doesn't belong in the user's body. That's where Kiseichū users differ." She takes a quick breath, then continues. "Once Kiseichū first activates, it literally rewires the chakra system, to allow foreign chakra into the body, if need be."

Mebuki closes an eye, as she continues. "Jinchuuriki chakra systems kind of work the same way. When a Bijuu first enters its host's body, they have to rewire the host's chakra system slightly, so the body accepts the Bijuu's chakra."

Tsunade's eyebrows raise in surprise. "So, the only reason why she was able to acquire the Kyuubi's chakra without it killing her, was..."

"..Was because Kiseichū made it possible, yes. Otherwise, the chakra would have killed her, because the Kyuubi wouldn't have been able to rewire Sakura's chakra system for his chakra." Mebuki then folded her arms, as she nodded to herself. "From what I can guess, when the Kyuubi's chakra first entered into her system, Kiseichū activated as a defense mechanism, and permanently integrated the chakra into her system. It's basically part of her natural chakra pool now."

Mebuki then closed her eyes. "However, that was just from sheer luck, that it activated when it did. Because Kiseichū users, usually cannot put foreign chakra into their chakra system permanently. It's usually just a temporary recharge, which is quickly used up the moment they use a technique."

Tsunade smiled a little, as she shook her head. "Well, not the first time I've seen Sakura pull off some extraordinary things."

The pinkette's eyes then sharpen slightly. "Well, there's a bit more to it, than Kiseichū making the users like parasites."

The blonde hokage looked somewhat confused, as she just had to ask. "How so?"

Mebuki leaned back in her seat. "Kiseichū users, can also absorb physical techniques, which they can use back at the attacker. So, for example, if someone were to use a fireball jutsu on Sakura, if she knew how to properly use it, she'd be able to absorb the technique, and fire it back."

The pinkette rubs her temples. "If she keeps the chakra in her for too long, though, it'll begin to hurt her, because it's chakra that was used specifically for an attack."

Tsunade blinks at this, getting more and more surprised. "That's amazing."

Mebuki frowns at this. "You'd think so, however, the user only has a limited amount of times they can do that, before it begins to hurt them. It varies from person to person. But if they try to absorb an attack that proves to be fatal. They can only absorb it once, then they can no longer absorb for the remainder of the fight. If they want to get those 'charges' back, then they'd need to let their body rest."

The godaime scratches her head, sighing all the while. "That sounds... Complicated."

Mebuki laughs a little at this. "Well, why do you think the Haruno's were nearly wiped out in the first place? Only half of the people who had Kiseichū, could actually use it properly."

Tsunade blinked at this, surprised by this. "Eh? Seriously?"

Mebuki then raised her finger again. "This kekkei genkai requires a high level of intelligence, to properly wield. This is because you have to be several steps ahead of your enemy, you have to plan out every possible situation, and be able to see every possible outcome, based on the decisions you make."

She then puts out a hand. "You need to know what technique needs to be absorbed, and what doesn't. You have to always be thinking. If not, you're dead."

* * *

Naruto was, well, at a complete loss for words.

He didn't know what to think. She stole his rasengan? How the fuck was Sakura capable of doing something like that? Surely something like that is impossible, right?

True, the sharingan can do something along those lines, but all that did was allow them to make the technique themselves, if they could read the handsigns, not literally STEAL the technique.

"Ite..!"

Naruto blinked, as he looked at the pinkette, who was now trembling in pain, as she held her wrist, the same one connecting to the hand holding the rasengan. "What's wrong?"

Sakura breathed shakily, as she held the technique. "I.. It hurts..!"

The blonde's eyes fully opened at this, as he began to panic slightly. "What do you mean it hurts?"

The pink haired kunoichi looked at him, freaking out a bit. "I-I don't know! Its just.. It feels like it's burning me!"

Naruto looks at this in surprise. "Well.. Get rid of it!"

Sakura nodded slightly, as she threw her hand to the ground. The technique tore into the ground, before finally disappearing. She then sighed happily in relief, as she sat down on the ground. "That's better..."

The blonde just stared at her. Not sure what to say, or do. She noticed this, and laughed a little. "I'm just as lost as you are."

Kakashi waved at them, as he and Anko walked over. "Hey, we heard a loud crash, everything all ri-"

Kakashi looked at the crater, then at Naruto and Sakura. "What happened?"

The blonde was completely silent. He didn't know what to say. The pinkette rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Oh, I just... Ya know... Stole his rasengan."

Kakashi's eye fully opened at this. "You did _what_ now?"

Anko blinked at this, as she looked over at Kakashi. "What does she mean by stole his rasengan?"

Sakura sighed, as she ran her hand through her hair. "Okay, look. The fight was going perfectly fine. Both me and Naruto were doing great. Then when he used the rasengan, before it could hit me, it shrunk and vanished."

She then put her hand out, as if replicating what she was describing. "Then, after my arm freaked out, his rasengan appeared in my hand."

She took a breath, then continued. "After a bit, it started to burn like crazy, like the chakra was attacking me. So, I got rid of it."

The purple haired woman looked at Kakashi quizically "Any idea what that is?"

Kakashi rubbed his chin, as he closed his eye. "I don't.. think so..."

After awhile of thinking, Kakashi opened his eye. "Oh!"

The blonde looked at the sharingan wielder. "What?"

The gray-haired jounin nodded. "Now I remember... When I was younger.. Rin told me something like that..." He then looked to the side. "But, I passed it off as her just trying to impress me with something I had never heard of before. I just thought she was pretending.."

Anko closed her eyes, as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "What's your point?"

Kakashi's eye sharpened, as he looked at Sakura. "My guess.. is that whatever Rin was talking about, has a connection with you, Sakura."

The pinkette pointed to herself in surprise. "R..Really?"

* * *

Tsunade finished her third cup of tea, as she looked at Mebuki. "Is there anything else?"

The elder pinkette put a finger to her chin, as she began to think. "Hmm.. Oh right, Kiseichū users cannot absorb genjutsu."

The blonde raised an eyebrow to this. "S..Seriously?"

Mebuki nods in response. "Hai. It goes along the lines of it needing to make physical contact with the chakra. Genjutsu isn't physical, so naturally, the kekkei genkai wouldn't be able to absorb it."

Tsunade runs a hand through her hair, as she stares at her now tea filled cup. "Well I would be concerned, if it weren't for the fact that Sakura is already more than well-informed about genjutsu and how it works... Don't understand why she never actually wanted to learn it."

The silence was long after that. During that time, Tsunade took another look around the room. Her eyes locking once again to the many picture frames on the mantle of their fire-place.

One was a picture of a twelve-year-old Sakura holding her hitai-ate proudly, while her parents stood behind her.

Another, was Sakura when she was sixteen. She had a much calmer look on her face, and Tsunade herself was actually in the picture.

Tsunade remembered that day fondly. It was one of the last days of Sakura's strenuous training, during the time that Naruto was.. 'absent' from Konoha.

A smile appeared on the blonde's features, as she felt a wave of nostalgia rush past her.

Her eyes then glanced to the picture that stuck around in her mind for the few hours she had been there. It was a picture of a much younger, possibly teen Mebuki. Standing next to Kakashi's long deceased comrade. Rin.

Now would be the best time to ask. She had to know.

"Hey, Mebuki..."

The pinkette looked at her in slight confusion, as Tsunade stared at Mebuki solemnly. "Why is there a picture of you and Rin standing together?..."

Mebuki's eyes shrink at this. She then looked down, and slowly began trembling. She bit her lower lip, as she tried controlling her shakes, by grabbing her left hand with her right. "It's... It's been a long time since I talked about this... The last time I did, it was with Kizashi."

Said brunette put a hand on her shoulder. "Mebuki..."

She gave her husband a small smile, before looking back at Tsunade. "Rin... Was my sister."

It took a few seconds for that to register. The moment it did, the Godaime nearly spat out her tea. "W-What? Really?"

Mebuki silently nodded. After a few minutes, she gave a very quiet sigh, as she begin to speak. "It doesn't surprise me that you don't see any resemblence.. our Mother wasn't a Haruno. She was also a brunette, she resembled her more than our Father."

Tsunade put her cup down, as she locked her attention towards Mebuki. "Could you tell me what happened to her?.."

The pinkette sighed as she leaned back in her seat. "Well, our parents died when we were young... However, they were alive just long enough for my Father to tell me everything there is to know about Kiseichū."

Mebuki rubbed the bridge of her nose, as she continued. "Sarutobi-sama allowed me to keep my last name, due to the fact that the Haruno clan had been gone for a long time by that point.. Rin didn't take our last name."

The godaime raises a brow to this in confusion. "Why?"

The pink haired woman cringed, as she looked down at her hands, which were laying on her lap. "When they were still alive... My parents treated me a lot better than they treated her... Because I had the 'Haruno' look."

She then closed her eyes, as a couple of tears ran down her face. "Hell, my father believed that _I_ was the one who would gain Kiseichū."

Tsunade blinked at this, before her eyes widened. "Wait... Did Rin..?"

Mebuki gave a small smile to this. "Yeah, she was the one who ended up getting it. Long after my parents died."

She laughed bitterly, as she looked to the side. "Funny how things turn out... They thought I was a prodigy, when in reality Rin was the prodigy.." She bit her lower lip as she said this, her shoulders trembling all the while.

Mebuki looked up at the cieling, a shadow hovered over her eyes. "She changed her last name to Nohara, and refused to learn how to properly wield our family's sacred technique... Yet despite all that, she was still a kind, gentle person... We were still close..."

The elder pinkette let a small gasp escape, as tears ran down her face at a growing rate. "I... Never got to say goodbye..."

Tsunade's eyebrows creased upwards slightly at this, as she put a hand on Mebuki's shoulder. "You don't need to say anymore..." She then gave Mebuki a small smile. "Your sister would be happy to know that you've got a family to call your own now."

Mebuki looked at the blonde godaime in surprise, before she smiled calmly. "Arigatou, Tsunade-sama."

The elder blonde got up, and began to walk to the door. "No problem. Now, I need to go and take care of one more thing. Then I finally get to sleep."

She heard Mebuki laughing lightly, as she walked out of the house.

As she closed the door, she sighed lowly. "Well, she's certainly been through a lot.." She then began to walk down the street.

Her eyes then sharpen slightly, as her mouth forms into a frown. "Still, that is no excuse for how she treated Naruto and Sakura..."

The blonde then runs a hand through her bangs, while putting her other hand on her hip. "She's got a lot of making up to do."

She then looks up at the hokage tower, and smiles tiredly. "Now then, time to make a call."

* * *

Kakashi folded his arms, as he looked up at the sky. "During the last war, Rin nearly got captured by the enemy for some reason... She didn't tell me why. I'm going to assume that it had to do with that special power she was trying to tell me about... In the end, I had to kill her.."

The gray-haired jounin growled lowly as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "The bastards must've found out that there was something special about her..."

Sakura looks at Kakashi in shock, blinking all the while. "Wait... _You_ killed Rin?"

Kakashi sighed, as he looked to the side. "I had no choice... She asked me to as well... I didn't want to, but it was either that, or let her get captured."

Anko looked at the two, before waving her hands nervously. "C-Come on guys, that's in the past. What matters now, is finding out what the fuck this power is."

Naruto heard a ringing noise, as he looked over at Sakura. "Is that a phone?"

The pinkette blinked as she was knocked out of her staring contest with Kakashi, and looked down at her pocket. She then pulled out the cellphone. "Odd, Shishou said she would only use this for emergencies."

She flips the phone open and puts it to her ear. "Moshi, moshi?"

"Ah, good to know you brought that along with you, Sakura."

Sakura walked over to a tree, signaling the others to wait. She then leaned against the tree. "You've never actually used this before, Shishou, what's up?"

"Well, first off, has anything odd happen recently?"

The pinkette raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Odd? What do you mean?"

"Something that shouldn't have happened. Something that has never happened before. Things like that."

Sakura looked to the side. "You psychic or something?"

"Nani?"

Her emerald eyes glance up at the now starry sky. "I was sparring with Naruto earlier, and I absorbed his rasengan."

"Heh. Glad to hear that."

Her eyes open a bit more in confusion and surprise, as she looks at the moon. "Huh? Why?"

She heard Tsunade chuckle a bit more, as she continued. "Well, you just discovered your Kekkei Genkai."

Sakura stared at the moon for about 10 seconds before that hit her. "Eh?"

Naruto looked over at Kakashi and Anko, then back at Sakura, yawning all the while. "She sure is taking awhil-"

"EHHHHH?"

The blonde jumped in shock at this, as he rushed over with Kakashi and Anko. The gray-haired jounin looks at the pinkette in concern. "Sakura, what's wrong?"

Sakura takes the phone away from her ear, and puts it on speaker.

"Well, since you're all here, I may as well explain it to you all."

They all stood there silently and listened intently. "Well, for starters, like I told Sakura. She has a Kekkei Genkai."

They were all about to say something, before Tsunade interrupted them. "Yes yes, you're all both shocked and confused."

"Well, believe it or not, Sakura's family actually used to be a clan. The Haruno clan."

Kakashi rubbed his chin, as he pondered on it. "The Haruno clan?.."

The elder blonde chuckled slightly. "Doesn't surprise me that you don't know about it. The clan died off long before you became part of the ANBU. Besides, they were a very secretive clan."

"The only way you could tell if it was a Haruno, was by their hair color. Pink hair is the defining color for the Harunos, much like how red is the defining hair color for the Uzumaki clan."

Naruto looked on in surprise. "Seriously? Huh.. Didn't know that."

"The only existing members of the Haruno clan are you, Sakura, and your Mother."

The pinkette looked down, and sighed. "That explains why I know nothing about my relatives.."

"Well, one of the most recent deaths of the Haruno family was actually 19 years ago... Nohara Rin."

Everyone's eyes widened instantly, but nowhere near as much as Kakashi, who was shocked to the core. "..Rin was a Haruno?.."

"Hai. More specifically, Sakura's aunt. She took a different last name after Sakura's grandparents died, because of the fact that they treated her badly as a child. Her brown hair also came from her mother. So, she looked nothing like a Haruno."

Kakashi sighed, as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "That explains what was so special about that power of hers.. It was a Kekkei Genkai."

"Speaking of which. It's about time you learned the specifics of that Kekkei Genkai. Mebuki was a pool of information."

Sakura raised a brow to this. "My Mother?.."

"Hai. Speaking of which, when you come back you should really talk to her, Sakura."

The pinkette looked to the side, before nodding. "Okay.."

"Anyways, for starters, the name of this Kekkei Genkai is Kiseichū"

Anko visibly cringed in response. "Ugh, what a repulsive name."

"I know right? What kind of name for a clan ability is parasite?"

Naruto coughed loudly, interrupting the two women. "Continue, Baa-chan."

"Yes, of course. Kiseichū, as you may have learned, allows you to absorb chakra from a dangerous technique, and throw it back at the person who created it."

She then took a breath, and continued. "However, that's not all. It can also be used to replenish your chakra supply if your life is at stake."

Sakura stared at the phone in surprise. "S-Seriously?"

"Hai. Although, you may have become aware of it today, don't be surprised if it had been around longer."

"See, when it's first activated, until the user first becomes aware of it, and tries to use it. Kiseichū sort of has a mind of its own, and acts in extreme situations. My guess is that it first activated when the Kyuubi's chakra first entered your system, Sakura."

Sakura looked to the side, as she thought about it. "Huh... Alright."

"That's not all though. You can only absorb harmful ninjutsu. You cannot absorb genjutsu, or clones."

Naruto folded his arms as he heard this. "Oddly specific, but still useful."

"Well, she also has a set amount of times she can actually use it, before it starts to hurt her. Unless it's a technique that could kill her, in that case she can only use Kiseichū once before it starts to hurt her."

Anko just looked on in confusion. "What? Why would it hurt her?"

Kakashi glanced over at the purple haired woman. "Because it's foreign chakra. It shouldn't even be in her system in the first place."

"Exactly. Now, the amount of times it can be done varies from each person. All you can do is find out how many times you're capable of doing it."

Sakura nodded. "Hai. I understand."

"Sakura. This will be the most difficult training you have ever come across. It will push your limits. Because this is one of the most difficult Kekkei Genkai's to master."

The pinkette raised a brow in confusion. "Eh?.."

"Most of the users of Kiseichū in your clan couldn't properly use it. Because you have to be several steps ahead of your enemy. You have to think through every possible move. There has to be no error in the decisions you make in the fight. What move to absorb, what move to not absorb. How will it benefit you? How will it harm you? You have to calculate every move ahead of time and then some."

The pink haired kunoichi gulped slightly, as she looked to the side. "I... I dunno if I can."

"Sakura, stop doubting yourself."

Sakura blinked, as she looked back at the phone. Tsunade took a breath, and continued. "You can certainly do this. I have never met someone as intelligent as you."

The pinkette looked to the side, her confidence still not there. "W-Well, what about Shikamaru? He's gotta be smarter than me."

"True, Shikamaru is smart don't get me wrong. But, he's never been able to think on his feet like you can. You have what it takes to plan out every move ahead of time. You have what it takes to be several steps ahead of your enemy."

"You, are the only one who can bring Kiseichū to its maximum potential, Sakura."

* * *

Oh my god. I actually got this done!

I am very sorry that this took... A month to write. May is just a very busy month for me, especially this time around.

Anyways, hopefully chapter 45 won't take as long... Hopefully.

Laters.


End file.
